Tu respires comme je mens
by Damelith
Summary: Et si fuir était simplement la solution pour s'épanouir ? Après avoir fui ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, Hermione croise la route de quelqu'un dont la vie a beaucoup plus changé que la sienne. De l'eau aura-t-elle coulé sous les ponts ?
1. Courage, fuyons

Hey. Je reviens avec une petite fic dans le post-Poudlard. J'avais commencé à en écrire une autre, que j'ai laissé à l'abandon, avant d'avoir l'idée de celle-ci en écoutant une chanson. Elle est déjà avancée mais loin d'être terminée. Pour ne pas la laisser à l'abandon comme l'autre, je commence à publier, pour me motiver si le syndrome de la page blanche me revient. Parce qu'elle me tient à coeur et je ne veux pas la lâcher. Il y aura très peu de magie dans cette fic, je préfère m'axer sur les personnages.

Ah oui au fait. C'est une Dramione.

L'histoire et les personnes appartiennent à leur sacro-sainte auteure.

* * *

Courir. Courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, du moins autant que ses escarpins et sa longue robe le lui permettaient. Voilà la seule chose qu'Hermione avait en tête à ce moment précis. Sa coiffure se détachant au rythme de sa course, ses boucles brunes lui fouettant le visage, ses yeux embués par les larmes. Ses talons s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe mais elle redoublait d'efforts. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle tenait bon. Elle bousculait toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son passage mais peu importait. Elle fuyait. Et moins elle entendait les cris derrière elle, moins elle entendait tout le monde hurler son prénom, mieux c'était. Etait-elle en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ou au contraire, était-elle en train de sauver sa peau d'un naufrage évident ?

 **VINGT-QUATRE HEURES PLUS TÔT**

« Debout là dedans ! » s'écria une voix féminine.

S'en suivit un bruit qui s'apparentait à un grognement, qui était tout sauf féminin.

« Humpf, déjà ? » grommela Hermione, en tirant le drap sur son visage. Son amie venait d'ouvrir les rideaux, immergeant la pièce dans une lumière violente à laquelle ses pauvres petits yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués.

L'amie en question grimpa à genoux sur le lit pour tirer le drap, et Hermione se recroquevilla aussitôt. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait faire froid le matin, même au mois d'Août.

« Mon frère et ma meilleure amie se marient dans vingt-quatre heures. Alors oui, déjà. Il est dix heures ma belle. »

Ginny Weasley. Meilleure amie mais aussi rouquine hyperactive qui ne tenait pas en place plus d'une demi minute.

Hermione Granger, bientôt Weasley, s'étira en poussant le bâillement le plus long et le plus bruyant que la terre eut entendu. Elle n'était pas encore une femme mariée, son fiancé n'était pas près d'elle pour entendre ses bruits, elle avait bien le droit, encore pendant une petite journée, de ne pas jouer à la femme la plus glamour du monde.

Dans vingt-quatre heures elle allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Oui, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Vingt-cinq ans, toutes ses dents - pour une fille d'un couple de dentiste, il valait mieux - et bientôt la bague au doigt. Après la guerre à Poudlard, Hermione était retournée à l'école pour avoir son diplôme, qu'elle eut haut la main bien entendu, contrairement à Harry et Ron qui étaient devenus aurors par l'opération du saint esprit. À croire que la gloire suffisait … Elle était depuis un an maintenant à la tête du Département de la justice magique, après s'être essayée à d'autres Départements.

Ron, justement. Le futur mari en question. Après leur baiser fougueux lors de la guerre, baiser que, soit-dit en passant, Hermione attendait comme le messie, leur belle histoire avait continuée. Et de plus belle jusqu'à il y a un an, quand Ron l'avait demandée en mariage, tout en haut du London Eye, dans une nacelle bringuebalante à cause du vent. Terrorisée, elle n'avait profité de l'instant qu'une fois les deux pieds posés au sol, laissant Ron lui passer sa bague de fiançailles au doigt, et lui sautant au cou pour lui offrir un baiser de remerciement digne de ce nom.

Seulement voilà. Depuis cette demande en mariage, tout s'essoufflait pour elle. Oui, pour elle seulement car du côté de Ron, rien n'avait changé. Mais pour elle, c'était comme si cet anneau à son doigt avait fait fondre toute la magie et toute l'adrénaline de cette relation. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps de pouvoir être aux côtés de Ron, elle avait tellement espéré de cette relation, qu'elle en était désormais grisée.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne daignait pas sortir de son lit. Comme si traîner sous la couette allait repousser éternellement l'échéance.

« J'AI DIT DEBOUT ! » hurla Ginny en sautant à présent à pieds joints sur le lit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se redresser d'un bond Hermione.

« Tes pieds sur mon lit, Ginevra Molly Weasley bientôt Potter ! » bouillonna la jeune femme en tenant désespérément de la pousser hors de son couchage. Elle détestait que quelqu'un pose ses pieds sur l'endroit où elle dormait.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es au moins redressée … » commença Ginny tout en riant et en descendant du lit, « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever, d'aller prendre une douche et de me suivre. Et accessoirement de dompter ta tignasse »

Elle rit de plus belle avant de sortir de la chambre en trottinant.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur ses cheveux qui, rien qu'au toucher, la laissaient aisément comprendre qu'ils avaient fait la java sans elle toute la nuit. Après avoir poussé un soupir tout sauf élégant, elle sortit de son lit et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la douche. Ce n'est qu'après avoir embaumé la pièce du parfum framboise de son gel douche qu'elle sortit pour enrouler une serviette autour d'elle. Elle usa d'un nombre infini de sorts pour discipliner la tignasse brune sur sa tête. Le résultat une fois convenable, elle enfila les premières fringues qui lui tombèrent sous la main et descendit petit déjeuner.

Le Terrier. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione y séjournait avec Ginny et tous les Weasley, exception faite de Ron qui était chez Harry. Molly Weasley avait tenu à ce qu'ils procèdent ainsi. Selon elle, ces trois jours sans se voir étaient le meilleur moyen pour donner un mariage réussi, « et une nuit de noce explosive » avait surenchéri George, se faisant aussitôt traiter de tous les noms par sa mère. George était le Weasley préféré d'Hermione, n'en déplaise aux autres, et hormis Ron et Ginny bien entendu. Elle adorait la franchise, la désinvolture, le sarcasme et l'humour de George. A la mort de son frère, George était entré dans une sorte de dépression dont il était sorti uniquement grâce à Angelina, à laquelle il s'était marié.

Ceci-dit, il s'agissait surtout de trois jours où Hermione s'était - malheureusement - rendue compte que Ron ne lui manquait pas. Pas le moins du monde.

« Tu ne stresses pas, Hermione ? » demanda Fleur de la voix si douce qui la caractérisait. Elle et Bill étaient revenus de France pour le mariage.

« Je devrais ? » demanda-t-elle à demi mot mais en souriant.

« La veille de mon mariage, j'étais dans un état de stress à faire pâlir un Détraqueur » avoua Fleur en riant, alors que Bill approuvait.

« Et bien il faut croire que l'idée d'avoir la corde au cou jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ne m'angoisse pas le moins du monde ! »

Tout le monde s'était tut. Comme si elle venait de lâcher une bombe. Oups. Elle avait été prise au sérieux. Elle brisa la glace en feignant un éclat de rire. Eclat de rire qui fut repris par l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Sauvée.

Durant toute la journée, Ginny traîna Hermione à droite à gauche, à Londres et au Chemin de Traverse, pour régler les derniers détails. La jeune femme la suivait en traînant des pieds. Enfin, elle n'en donnait pas l'air. Devant Ginny elle agissait en parfaite future belle-soeur, impatiente de se marier. Elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait n'était finalement que dû au stress du mariage, non ?

« Ginny, rappelle moi quelque chose. C'est moi qui me marie .. ou toi ? » demanda Hermione à son amie, mains sur les hanches, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la boutique de farces et attrapes de George.

Ginny rougit et baissa le regard sur le bout de ses chaussures. Ok, elle était peut-être un poil trop enthousiaste, un poil trop bavarde et un poil trop entreprenante.

« C'est toi … » glissa-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air coupable.

« Bien. Je sais que tu te maries toi aussi bientôt, mais ne me vole pas mon moment, je t'en prie ! »

Accentuer le fait qu'elle attendait ce moment impatiemment alors qu'elle avait simplement envie de fuir au fin fond de l'Ecosse dans un cottage sans eau ni électricité laissait croire qu'elle était réellement excitée par ce mariage.

« Promis, j'arrête ! Je suis désolée. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour le mariage de mon frère et de ma meilleure amie … »

« Et ça le sera. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu étais la seule personne digne de confiance pour t'occuper de mon mariage et tu l'as fait dans les règles de l'art. »

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras avant de pousser la portes de l'antre de la blague et des coups foireux ; Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux.

 **JOUR J**

Hermione termina d'enfiler sa robe sous le regard brillant de Ginny. Elle fit face à son reflet dans le miroir et décrocha une mèche de son chignon si sophistiqué pour la laisser pendre autour de son visage. Elle avait moins l'air d'une petite fille sage ainsi. Elle passa ses mains sur le tissu de sa robe immaculée et se surprit à penser qu'elle était jolie. Elle avait opté pour une robe simple mais néanmoins très élégante. Pas de froufrous ni de meringue, ce n'était pas son genre. Il s'agissait d'une longue robe blanche cintrée avec peu de traîne. Elle était parsemée de dentelles des épaules jusqu'à la taille, avec des strass suffisamment infimes pour faire briller sa robe sans être clinquant. Elle adressa un regard ainsi qu'un sourire à Ginny à travers le miroir.

« Tu es sublime Hermione … » dit-elle en essuyant le coin de ses yeux.

« Non non, ne pleure pas je t'en prie ! »

Elle vint rapidement prendre son amie dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de pleurer. Elle chuchota.

« Il faut pas que tu pleures. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait Gin'. Tu es vraiment la meilleure des meilleures amies dont quelqu'un puisse rêver. »

Si ses paroles sonnaient aux oreilles de la rousse comme le remerciement d'une amie à une autre avant les plus beaux instants de sa vie, pour les oreilles de la brune cela sonnait plutôt comme une excuse.

Elle attrapa son bouquet et rejoignit le lieu de la cérémonie.

Arthur et Molly avaient longuement insisté pour que le mariage se déroule dans le jardin du Terrier. C'était grand, il y avait de la place pour beaucoup de monde. Mais Hermione avait convaincu tout le monde de célébrer ce moment dans la cour d'un château dans un comté à l'ouest de Londres. Ainsi, c'était plus facile pour elle d'y inviter sa famille de moldus. Arthur Weasley était d'ailleurs surexcité à l'idée de rencontrer tout un tas de moldus à ce mariage.

Hermione avait tenu également à arriver dans une voiture d'une banalité sans précédent. Pas de Ford Anglia volante. La-dite voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Ginny les déposa au bout de la cour du château, au commencement d'un chemin en graviers. Quelle chouette idée. Hermione n'avait pas pensé qu'elle allait devoir marcher le long de cette allée avec dix centimètres de talons aux pieds. « J'aurais dû me marier en baskets » pensa-t-elle. Elle chassa ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête rapide et avança le long du chemin. Au bout de l'allée se trouvaient toutes les chaises, desquelles les invités de levèrent quand ils virent arriver Hermione. Quel comité d'accueil. Elle laissa Ginny aller embrasser son futur mari ainsi que son frère et prit place du côté des témoins. Hermione, quant à elle, vint agripper le bras de son père qui l'attendait pour l'accompagner à l'autel. Il lui chuchota à quel point elle était magnifique. Elle ne lui répondit qu'un simple merci, espérant qu'il n'ai pas décelé les trémolos dans sa voix. Plus elle approchait de Ron, plus elle sentait son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la conduisait à l'échafaud. Après avoir déposé un baiser tendre au creux de sa joue, le père d'Hermione laissa sa fille marcher jusqu'à son futur mari.

Elle laissa Ron l'embrasser sur le front, arborant le sourire de façade le plus convaincant qui soit, à en faire pâlir les plus grandes actrices hollywoodiennes. Ron, lui, avait un sourire heureux qui s'étendait de son oreille droite jusqu'à la gauche. Derrière lui, Harry, droit comme un « i » dans son costume flambant neuf, souriait à Hermione. Tout le monde avait l'air si heureux.

Le prêtre commença son discours, mais sa voix ne parvenait pas distinctement aux oreilles d'Hermione. C'était pour elle rien qu'un bruit sourd, des bourdonnements. Elle ne s'entendait plus penser. Sa respiration se faisait haletante, elle suffoquait. Comme au bord d'un gouffre, elle n'avait que deux solutions : soit elle sautait, soit elle reculait. Sauter revenait à se lancer dans un mariage qu'elle refusait catégoriquement, ce n'était plus la peine de se voiler la face. Elle n'avait ressenti aucune émotion particulière en voyant Ron si bien apprêté, si souriant, si heureux. Pas une palpitation. Pas un papillon dans le ventre. Et reculer revenait à fuir, prendre ses jambes à son cou, s'éloigner de la réalité et recommencer à respirer.

« Je suis désolée. Profondément désolée. »

Elle adressa à Ron le regard le plus désarmé qui soit, releva un pan de sa robe et commença à courir.

Courir. Courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, du moins autant que ses escarpins et sa longue robe le lui permettaient. Voilà la seule chose qu'Hermione avait en tête à ce moment précis. Sa coiffure se détachant au rythme de sa course, ses boucles brunes lui fouettant le visage, ses yeux embués par les larmes. Ses talons s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe mais elle redoublait d'efforts. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle tenait bon. Elle bousculait toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son passage mais peu importait. Elle fuyait. Et moins elle entendait les cris derrière elle, moins elle entendait tout le monde hurler son prénom, mieux c'était. Etait-elle en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ou au contraire, était-elle en train de sauver sa peau d'un naufrage évident ?


	2. Chez Georgia

**Hello !**  
 **Merci pour vos reviews. Vos retours me font très plaisir, je suis contente que vous appréciez le début. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant ... N'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentis. Bisous !**

* * *

Depuis combien de temps courait-elle au juste ? Ses pieds la faisaient terriblement souffrir, elle dut ralentir la cadence. Le dos courbé, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux, elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues, son chignon si magiquement beau était tout retombé sur ses épaules, le bas de sa robe était abimé et sale. Elle se retourna, personne ne la suivait. Elle balaya le lieu de regard, elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas l'endroit où sa course l'avait menée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait choisi le village le plus perdu de la banlieue de Londres, soit disant pour être réellement seuls au monde. Ah oui, pour le coup elle était vraiment seule au monde. Elle inspira longuement et expira lentement, évacuant toute cette tension. Pendant une demi seconde, son coeur s'affola dans sa poitrine quand elle se rendit compte de la misérable erreur qu'elle venait de faire. Dans quel état devait être Ron ? Et Ginny ? Et Harry ? Et ses parents ? Et les Weasley ? Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et se remit à pleurer. Elle devait décevoir tellement de monde à cet instant précis mais en même temps … elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre. Délivrée d'un poids, d'une chaîne à ses pieds et d'une corde à son cou.

Elle soupira une énième fois et se laissa tomber sur un banc se trouvant non loin d'elle. Elle remonta sa robe sur ses genoux, enleva toutes les épingles de ses cheveux, délivrant ainsi sa crinière, et s'adossa nonchalamment au dossier du banc. Elle contemplait les feuilles des arbres devant elle, dont certaines commençaient à tomber, sentant le vent d'automne pointer le bout de son nez.

« Madame, pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda une voix enfantine.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes et sursauta en voyant qu'à côté d'elle s'était installé un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes. Depuis combien de temps il était là celui-là ?

« Euh je … » balbutia Hermione en essayant de reprendre calmement le contrôle de la situation.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne. Elle était dans un grand parc absolument désert, si ce n'est elle et cet ange blond à ses côtés. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant, ou plus justement, en inspectant, l'enfant assis à ses côtés. Il avait des cheveux blonds platine brillants à la lumière du soleil, impeccablement plaqués en arrière et il la regardait avec de grandes billes bleues ciel, incroyablement lumineuses. Elle aurait juré avoir déjà croisé un regard de ce genre quelque part. Il était assis, les mains sur ses cuisses et il regardait Hermione en papillonnant des yeux, ses pieds ballottant dans le vide. Il avait un sourire constant sur son visage et attendait apparemment qu'elle réponde à sa question.

« J'ai fait une bêtise. Enfin je crois, je suis pas sûre. »

Elle regarda droit devant elle et se trouva ridiculeusement bête. Pourquoi diable avait-elle dit ça à un enfant d'environ quatre ou cinq ans, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, et qui semblait seul dans ce parc ? C'était peut-être un fantôme. Une hallucination pure et simple de son esprit embrouillé. « _T'es ridicule, Hermione_ ».

« Moi quand je fais des bêtises, mon papa il crie. Enfin pas tout le temps. Mais quand il crie il devient tout rouge. C'est rigolo un peu. Enfin pas tout le temps. Parfois ça me fait peur. Et aussi parfois lui aussi il pleure tu sais ? Enfin pas tout le temps. Mais je fais pas souvent des bêtises, sinon papa il est pas content. »

Hermione regarda son voisin de l'air le plus interloqué qui soit. Qu'est ce qu'il lui racontait celui-là ? Qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire que son papa pleurait de temps en temps, aussi touchant soit-ce, alors qu'elle, elle venait de fuir à toute allure de son mariage, abandonnant au passage futur mari, amis, parents, beaux-parents, dignité et bon sens ?

« Il est où ton papa, d'ailleurs ? T'es tout seul ici ? » demanda Hermione au petit garçon en scrutant les alentours, à la recherche d'un géniteur probable pour cet enfant.

Le petit blond fit non de la tête.

« Je suis avec papa. Mais il était trop long alors je suis parti » avoua-t-il avec une décontraction déconcertante.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais … Il faut pas faire ça ! Ton père doit se faire un sang d'encre ! » se mit-elle à paniquer. On allait l'accuser de retenir en otage cet enfant alors que c'était lui qui squattait le banc. Elle avait rien de demandé.

Il fit de nouveau non de la tête, toujours aussi détendu et avec cette attitude nonchalante.

« Il sait que je suis pas loin. Papa sait toujours où je suis ! »

Il agita devant Hermione un petit collier orné d'un pendentif qu'il portait autour de son cou. Le pendentif représentait un serpent, avec deux diamants verts à la place des yeux.

« Quand les yeux du serpent s'allument, c'est que papa est pas loin. Il a le même autour de son cou. C'est joli, tu trouves pas ? »

Décontenancée, Hermione ne sut quoi lui répondre. Cet enfant la déstabilisait beaucoup. Dans un autre genre, lui aussi avait fui mais il ne semblait pas craindre les représailles pouvant en découler. Contrairement à elle. Il était tout de même terriblement mignon. Il lui manquait des dents de lait, il zozotait un tout petit peu. Il avait vraiment des allures d'ange … Certainement la blondeur de ses cheveux associé à la clarté de ses yeux. Un vrai petit Cupidon.

Le petit blond s'était lancé dans un récit interminable à propos du collier qu'il avait autour de cou. Apparemment, son père n'avait qu'à pointer sa baguette sur le collier pour qu'il lui dise instantanément où était son fils. Elle avait du mal à le croire, elle pensait à des enfantillages, quelque chose de tout droit sorti de son imagination. Les enfants étaient toujours débordants d'imagination, particulièrement à cet âge là, pour s'inventer une vie ou impressionner les grandes personnes.

Alors que le petit garçon avait dévié son monologue sur les paons de son jardin, il s'arrêta net en criant « papa » et en descendant du banc pour se ruer vers le-dit paternel. Sauvée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir retourner à sa tristesse et à son désespoir. Néanmoins, elle tourna la tête pour voir si l'enfant courait bien vers un adulte qui pourrait être son père, et là, le choc.

De bas en haut cela donnait ça : chaussures de ville noires impeccablement propres et lustrées, pantalon cintré noir également, terminé par une ceinture avec une boucle dorée, qui tombait parfaitement bien sur les hanches de son propriétaire, chemise blanche ajustée au millimètre près, avec trois boutons ouverts dévoilant le haut d'un torse qui avait l'air relativement musclé, épaules carrées, cou décoré d'un collier en argent, barbe de deux trois jours, nez droit, yeux bleus/gris, cheveux blonds peroxydés en bataille. Une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre mettait encore plus de désordre dans sa chevelure. Il s'accroupit un instant le temps de prendre dans ses bras le petit blond qui terminait sa course. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon pour tirer en arrière les quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappés de la rigueur de sa coupe de cheveux et le reposa au sol. Les deux mains dans les poches, maintenant il la fixait.

Elle.

Lui.

Elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

Drago Malefoy.

Contre toute attente, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il allait tourner les talons et la snober, il s'avança vers elle, tenant son petit blond par la main. Une fois à un mètre d'elle, elle le vit la dévisager de la tête aux pieds, apposant sur elle son regard le plus froid et le plus hautain. Tellement typiquement et irréprochablement Malefoy.

« Tu joues à la mariée en mal d'amour Granger ? » lança-t-il froidement, une main dans la poche, une main dans celle de son fils qui jouait de son pied avec un petit caillou. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça pour qu'il la reconnaisse aussi rapidement. Après tout, il n'avait pas tant changé non plus.

« On t'a pas sonné, Malefoy. »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux en entendant son nom. Il regarda tour à tour son père puis Hermione.

« Tu connais mon papa ? » questionna-t-il de l'air le plus décontracté qui soit.

« Malheureusement oui mon grand. On s'était pas vu depuis très longtemps et je m'en portais pas plus mal ! »

Drago roula des yeux.

« On y va Scorpius. Tu sais quand je te parlais des personnes qui ne méritent pas qu'on leur parle ? En voici un bel exemple. »

Il dévisagea Hermione avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle soupira pour la énième fois. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts mais Drago Malefoy n'avait définitivement pas changé sur ce point là. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait entendu parler de lui, des rumeurs concernant sa personne ainsi que ses parents, mais elle n'avait jamais rien su de plus. Visiblement, il avait quand même eu le temps de faire un enfant pendant ces huit années. Elle se demandait quelle femme suffisamment sensée, réfléchie et dotée d'un minimum de bon sens avait pu se laisser mettre enceinte par cet abruti fini de Drago Malefoy. Elle devait certainement être comme lui. Arrogante, prétentieuse, capricieuse, froide et superficielle. En tout cas, il n'avait pas changé. Il avait certes très bien vieilli, on aurait dit une gravure de mode, mais il gardait toujours cette attitude arrogante, nonchalante, désinvolte et désagréable.

En attendant, elle était toujours scotchée sur son banc sans savoir où elle était. Transplaner fut la première solution qui lui vint à l'esprit. Oui, mais transplaner où ? Il était hors de question qu'elle aille dans un endroit où il était susceptible qu'on la retrouve facilement. Donc pas le Terrier, ni chez elle, ni chez Ginny, ni son café préféré sur le Chemin de Traverse. En comprenant qu'elle n'avait définitivement aucun endroit où aller, elle se remit à pleurer. Mettant de côté sa fierté, elle retira ses chaussures, garda sa robe remontée et se mit à courir, encore, vers Malefoy senior et Malefoy junior.

Ce fut Scorpius qui se retourna, tirant sur le bras de son père quand il reconnut Hermione.

« Papa, la dame de tout à l'heure, elle est là … »

Même position qu'un peu plus tôt, le dos courbé, les mains sur les cuisses, elle constatait qu'elle n'avait aucune endurance. Est-ce que c'était réellement le moment de penser à sa condition physique ? Elle leva les yeux vers son ennemi de toujours, les yeux mouillés mais elle se fichait complètement qu'il la voie dans cet état. Le jugement de Drago Malefoy sur sa personne était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

« Je te manque déjà ? » demanda-t-il en exprimant un petit rictus moqueur.

« Dans tes rêves. Je veux juste que tu me dises s'il y a un hôtel dans le coin. »

« Tu t'es vue ? Tu veux pas trouver un pont sous lequel dormir plutôt ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et effectivement, elle n'était pas belle à voir. Le bas de sa robe était taché d'un savant mélange de terre, de boue et de poussière, ses cheveux réclamaient leur indépendance et ses yeux à moitié démaquillés ressemblaient à ceux d'un panda. Quelle élégance.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment … » commença-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. « Je veux juste un hôtel. Un matelas dans un couloir, un bout de canapé, une couverture près d'un chauffage, qu'importe, mais je veux un endroit où me poser. »

Elle leva vers Drago des yeux suppliants. Elle ne demandait rien de plus que de pouvoir enlever sa robe, son maquillage, prendre une douche et pleurer toute les larmes de son corps sous une couette jusqu'à ce que dessèchement lacrymal s'ensuive. Peut-être eut-il de la peine pour elle, mais d'un signe de tête il lui fit signe de la suivre. Toujours main dans la main avec son fils qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler, il la guida vers une auberge. C'était une grande bâtisse en pierre ressemblant étrangement à un vieux corps de ferme qui aurait été remis au goût du jour. La façade était en pierres grises, avec de grandes fenêtres en bois. Il lui semblait même apercevoir une petite cour où des gens profitaient du soleil. Malefoy la laissa sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu me remercieras une autre fois »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier qu'il avait déjà disparu dans la ruelle adjacente. Toujours aussi désagréable et antipathique. Mais soit. Il lui avait indiqué un endroit où se poser et c'était bien l'essentiel. Elle entra dans l'auberge et fut accueillie par une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, petite, brune, un peu ronde, avec des pantoufles roses aux pieds et un tablier autour de la taille. Hermione scanna la pièce du regard. La décoration était moderne, contrairement à la bâtisse qui devait être vieille comme Hérode. Un ensemble de mobilier en bois, marbre clair et métal donnait un aspect assez industriel. C'était très joli. Juste en face d'elle se trouvait un grand comptoir, comme celui d'une taverne mais en beaucoup plus accueillant et chaleureux. C'est de derrière ce comptoir que sortit la dame en question.

« Ma belle ! Dans quel état tu es ?! » s'écria la femme aux pantoufles.

« Euh je … C'est assez long à expliquer en fait » répondit Hermione, prise au dépourvu.

« Peu importe. Tu veux une chambre pour combien de temps ? »

La jeune femme était un peu déboussolée par l'attitude de cette dame. Elle ne la connaissait absolument pas mais elle lui parlait et agissait avec elle comme avec une amie, voire comme une mère. Soit. Au moins cet accueil chaleureux lui donnait une sensation de bien-être.

« Je sais pas trop … Durée indéterminée, c'est possible ? »

La femme approuva d'un sourire sans poser de questions. Elle prit un trousseau de clés et guida Hermione jusqu'à ce qui serait sa nouvelle maison. Elle lui indiqua les consignes et habitudes des lieux avant de la laisser s'installer.

Hermione poussa la porte et sentit une vague de fraicheur s'emparer d'elle. La chambre était claire, lumineuse, baignée par le soleil encore culminant de cette fin de journée. À sa droite se trouvait un lit assez grand pour trois personnes, surmonté d'une couette sur laquelle Hermione n'avait qu'une seule envie : se jeter tant elle paraissait moelleuse. La pièce comportait des meubles basiques : une table de nuit, un petit bureau, un fauteuil et une penderie. Toujours dans ce savant mélange de moderne industrialisé. Elle ouvrit une porte qui débouchait sur une salle de bain équipée d'une baignoire, d'un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir et d'un toilette. Le tout avec des mosaïques bleutées sur le mur. Assez joli. Elle retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon. La vue était à couper le souffle. Elle qui avait vue sur la Tamise depuis son appartement londonien, là, tout était différent. Des champs à perte de vue, des arbres, et même des vaches et des chevaux. La rase campagne. Le vide. Une page blanche.

Elle s'empressa une fois à l'intérieur de retirer sa robe, ses sous-vêtements et de se faire couler un bain bouillant. Elle s'y glissa, évacuant une bonne partie de la tension accumulée ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle en oubliait presque, oui, presque, qu'elle venait de s'échapper de son propre mariage.

LE TERRIER

« Mais puisque je te dis que j'en ai aucune idée ! » hurlait Ginny en se défaisant des mains de son frère sur ses épaules, qui la secouait comme un prunier et qui menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il finit par la lâcher et se mit à faire de nouveau les cent pas dans le salon, tantôt en marmonnant dans sa barbe, tantôt en hurlant, tantôt en faisant de grands gestes dans tous les sens. Il fulminait. Autour de lui, les Weasley au grand complet, ainsi qu'Harry. Gérant la situation d'une main de maître autant qu'elle le pouvait, Molly avait rapatrié tous les invités chez eux, promettant à Mr et Mrs Granger de les tenir informés. Maintenant ils étaient tous ici, à essayer de canaliser la fureur et l'angoisse de Ron, mais aussi à tenter de comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de la future mariée.

« Elle va revenir, Ron. Elle n'a pas pu partir bien loin … » tenta Fleur d'une voix timide, appuyée par les personnes autour d'elle.

« Tu te fous de moi ?! » hurla-t-il, la faisant reculer d'un pas. « Ma future femme est partie au beau milieu de notre mariage et tu penses qu'elle va revenir ? Elle a un amant, c'est sûr ! »

Tous se mirent à chuchoter dans leur coin sur cette éventualité. Hermione, un amant ? Ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole. Ron, la chemise entrouverte et la cravate dénouée, arborait sa mine la plus défaitiste.

« Evidemment que non Ron, tu t'emballes. Elle a du avoir peur c'est tout, c'est un sacré engagement le mariage .. »

« Tu parles. Elle avait l'air ravie de se marier, je vois pas pourquoi elle s'est barrée ! »

« Hermione est parfois impulsive, tu le sais »

« Ce n'est plus une question d'impulsivité quand tu laisses tout le monde sur le carreau comme ça ! Qui sait. Peut-être qu'à l'heure qu'il est elle est à l'autre bout du monde, en train de se la couler douce dans les bras d'un beau bulgare ! »

Ron avait toujours dans un coin de sa tête l'image pesante de Viktor Krum qui pouvait lui voler Hermione à tout moment. C'était la seule menace venue d'Europe dont il avait toujours eu peur. En fait, c'était surtout le seul homme avec qui il avait vu Hermione et dont il avait été terriblement jaloux à l'époque, même si à ce moment là, lui et Hermione n'étaient pas encore en couple. Comme elle avait été vraiment marquée par cette histoire avec Krum, Ron craignait toujours qu'il réapparaisse comme par magie. Il voyait déjà sa fiancée dans les gros bras musclé du bulgare.

Défaitiste, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Molly se pressa auprès de lui, le serrant contre elle comme la maman parfaite qu'elle était.

« Moi je m'inquiète » commença Harry, s'attirant les regards de tout le monde. « Toi tu penses qu'elle est partie avec un autre, mais qui sait si elle n'est pas en danger ? Si elle n'a pas fait une mauvaise rencontre ? »

Les visages s'assombrirent. Quelle genre de mauvaise rencontre était-il possible de faire désormais, en temps paisible, avec Voldemort six pieds sous terre et tous les mangemorts, sans exception, derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban ?

COMTÉ DE WILTSHIRE

Les préoccupations d'Hermione à cet instant précis étaient loin de celles des Weasley/Potter au Terrier. Elle s'était lamentablement endormie dans son lit pour ne se réveiller qu'au petit matin le lendemain. L'espace d'une minute, elle se sentait bien. Des draps propres et frais, une lumière très douce qui baignait la chambre, une couette moelleuse. Le paradis. Mais son esprit s'assombrit quand la réalité lui revint de plein fouet. Le mariage. La fuite. Malefoy. L'auberge. Bam. Retour à la réalité.

Elle fut tentée par l'idée de rester enfouie sous la couette jusqu'à la fin de ses jours mais elle réfuta finalement cette idée. Après une douche revigorante et après avoir dompté sa crinière de lionne pour que ses boucles donnent un ensemble harmonieux, elle saisit sa baguette - oui, elle l'avait bien entendu sur elle pendant la cérémonie avortée - et se fit apparaître une tenue pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'est donc qu'après avoir enfilé une jupe, un top évasé blanc et une paire de sandales qu'elle descendit dans le salon de l'auberge. Dans ce salon, il y avait des personnes qui déjeunaient silencieusement, des hommes qui lisaient la Gazette du Sorcier, des enfants qui jouaient. Alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux la dame en pantoufles de la veille, c'est elle qui la vit la première.

« Hermione ? » lança-t-elle à son intention, ce qui fit se retourner la demoiselle.

Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires ?! Ah ben non, impossible. Elle n'avait pas d'affaires avec elle.

« Comment vous connaissez mon pr… »

« Ton petit-déjeuner est servi ici ma belle ! » l'interrompit la dame aux pantoufles en désignant le comptoir sur lequel trônait un plateau repas digne d'un hôtel de luxe. L'initiative de cette dame de la tutoyer ne dérangeait pas Hermione le moins du monde, bien qu'elle fut un peu surprise de tant de familiarité si rapidement.

Thé fumant, pancakes, fruits et jus d'oranges pressées. Royal. Tout de même un peu méfiante, Hermione se percha sur un des hauts tabourets pour être à la hauteur de son festin. Son estomac gargouilla instantanément, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire l'aubergiste.

« Merci beaucoup … Je mourrais de faim ! »

« Je m'en doutais. Mon patron m'a dit que tu aurais sûrement faim après avoir dormi. »

« Votre patron ? » questionna Hermione en soufflant sur son thé brûlant qu'elle venait de porter à ses lèvres.

« Oui, monsieur Malefoy. C'est lui qui t'a emmené ici non ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en manquant de peu de recracher son thé. Malefoy, son patron ? Monsieur était propriétaire d'une auberge ? Il avait fait dans l'hôtellerie restauration après ses études ? Elle divagua un instant et se l'imagina en costume tel un pingouin, une serviette autour du bras, allant servir des cafés et des petits-déjeuners aux résidents de l'auberge.

« Malefoy est votre patron ? Il est propriétaire de cet endroit ? »

La dame aux pantoufles hocha la tête, comme si ce qu'avançait Hermione était l'évidence même.

« Bien entendu, il vient quelques fois par semaine. C'est moi qui gère l'établissement, mais dès qu'il vient il me donne les directives, et moi je note ! » dit-elle en désignant de la tête un paquet de parchemins haut d'une trentaine de centimètres, toutes surmontées d'une écriture fine et italique.

« Et … Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit d'autre sur moi ? » demanda Hermione en roulant des yeux, la curiosité prenant le dessus. Quoi ? Elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui se disait sur elle, tout Malefoy qu'il était.

L'aubergiste s'affairait derrière le comptoir à nettoyer des assiettes, des verres, à répondre aux questions des clients, à ranger les couverts propres et à débarrasser le plateau d'Hermione dès qu'elle terminait quelque chose. Cependant, elle prit quand même le temps de lui répondre.

« Un peu après que tu sois arrivée hier, j'ai reçu une lettre », elle secoua la-dite lettre, le premier parchemin sur la pile, « Il disait que tu venais de sa part, que tu devais avoir une chambre et que tu pouvais rester ici tant que tu le voulais. Il disait aussi que le petit-déjeuner de ce matin devait être plein de vitamines, d'où les fruits et le jus d'orange, et que si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, je devais m'exécuter. Alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit … »

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione n'en revenait pas. Quelle mouche avait piqué Drago Malefoy pour qu'il la traite de la sorte ? Elle voulait bien croire qu'il avait changé, bien que cela relève de l'utopie, mais à ce point ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait à la fouine peroxydée ! Il avait carrément pris le temps d'écrire une lettre pour préciser à la gérante des lieux qu'elle avait droit à une sorte de traitement de faveur. Il fallait qu'elle songe à le remercier. Enfin, remercier Drago Malefoy arrivait tout en bas de la liste de ses priorités en ce moment.

Elle regarda la dame aux pantoufles en pensant à quelque chose :

« Et vous vous appelez … ? »

« Appelle-moi Georgia ! »

« Enchantée alors, Georgia. J'ai un très bon ami à moi qui s'appelle George et … »

Elle avait parlé spontanément, mais à la simple évocation du prénom de George, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Molly … Il fallait qu'elle rattrape ses bêtises.

« Tout va bien ? » questionna Georgia en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'Hermione prit délicatement.

Elle leva vers l'aubergiste des yeux de petite fille perdue. En confiance, elle se lança :

« J'ai fait une bêtise Georgia … »

« Quelle bêtise est assez importante pour te décrocher des larmes ? » demanda-t-elle en arrêtant tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Le cas Hermione Granger était visiblement plus important.

« J'ai … » débuta la brune la voix tremblante, honteuse et à la fois un peu perdue, « Qu'est ce que je dois faire si j'ai déçu des gens très importants pour moi ? »

« S'ils sont si importants pour toi, ils comprendront ton erreur et sauront te pardonner ! »

Hermione eut un rire nerveux.

« Je ne pense pas … J'ai fui mon mariage avant même que le prêtre ne prononce les voeux. »

Georgia ouvrit la bouche en un 'oh' de surprise silencieux. C'était donc ça, la robe blanche souillée et les larmes de la veille ? Elle regarda autour d'elle comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait et elle s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi tu as fui ton mariage ? »

« Je .. Je crois »

« Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ? »

Hermione prit quand même le temps de la réflexion, en tête à tête avec son cerveau et ses pensées qui zigzaguaient. Il était temps, à un moment donné, de faire le point. Elle allait essayer de suivre un cheminement de pensées.

Pourquoi avait-elle quitté son mariage en fuyant à toutes enjambées ?

Parce qu'elle avait peur de l'engagement définitif qu'impliquait le mariage.

Pourquoi avait-elle peut de cet engagement ?

Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de devoir être liée à une personne au point d'en être dépendante.

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de cette dépendance ?

Parce qu'elle était loin de partager les mêmes sentiments de son ex futur mari.

Pourquoi ne partageait-elle pas ces sentiments ?

Parce qu'au fil des années, la passion s'était essoufflée.

Pourquoi la passion s'était essoufflée ?

Parce qu'elle attendait tellement de cette relation qu'elle se l'était imaginée idyllique.

Pourquoi se l'était-elle imaginée ainsi ?

Parce qu'étant plus jeune, au fil des années, elle voyait en Ron cet homme parfait qui pouvait la combler.

Pourquoi ne la comblait-il plus comme elle le pensait ?

Parce qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse.

Voilà. Elle venait de s'expliquer par A + B pourquoi elle avait quitté ce mariage. Alors, certes, elle ne l'avait peut-être pas fait de la manière la plus sensée et polie qui soit, mais toujours est-il que les faits étaient là. Elle s'était tellement imaginée cette relation parfaite avec Ron, elle avait tellement attendu de cette histoire que la passion du début s'était évaporée. Avec le temps, Ron était devenu un ami avec qui elle partageait son lit, comme elle aurait pu le faire en toute amitié avec Harry.

« J'en suis sûre. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de l'homme que j'étais sur le point d'épouser. »

Les lèvres de Georgia s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« La méthode a peut-être été brutale mais si tu l'as fait, c'est qu'il fallait le faire »

Il est vrai qu'Hermione pouvait s'avérer impulsive. En fait, elle gardait tout pour elle et se voilait la face jusqu'à ce qu'un jour où l'autre, tout explose. Et c'est ce qui était arrivé la veille.

Elle termina son jus d'orange avant de regarder Georgia.

« À votre avis, est-ce que je dois aller m'excuser auprès d'eux pour ce que j'ai fait ? »

Georgia afficha une petite moue grimaçante, hésitante.

« Oui et non. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Attends un peu. A chaud, les réactions peuvent s'emballer … Mais n'attends pas trop longtemps, sinon ils vont penser que cette situation ne te fait ni chaud ni froid. »

« Vous avez un hibou que je pourrais utiliser ? » demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Il s'appelle Klint ! Il est gris et aveugle d'un oeil, mais il vole très bien ! » commença-t-elle, arrachant à Hermione un rire. « Quand tu sors de l'auberge du côté de la cour ombragée, sur ta gauche il y a une volière. Tu le trouveras là-bas. »

Hermione remercia vivement son hôte. Après avoir emprunté un papier et une plume, elle écrit une courte, mais efficace, lettre qu'elle alla accrocher à la patte de Klint, le hibou borgne, et qu'elle envoya au Terrier.


	3. Monsieur et madame ?

**Hello hello !**  
 **Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus court mais il fallait que le coupe ici pour que la suite reste cohérente et condensée dans un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas merci encore pour vos reviews :)**  
 **Je pense changer de jour de publication pour le samedi. Vous aurez donc un chapitre samedi également, et on reprendra le rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine si ça vous convient. Bisous !**

* * *

 **LE TERRIER**

Une nuit assez agitée pour tout le monde au Terrier. Molly et Arthur avaient passé la nuit éveillés, à se demander pourquoi Hermione avait agi ainsi, peinés pour leur fils mais également inquiets pour Hermione à qui ils tenaient beaucoup. Les aînés, de Bill à George, avec leurs épouses respectives, avaient dormi un petit peu mais avaient surtout fait, calmement, la liste des endroits où ils pourraient aller chercher Hermione quand le jour serait levé. Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas dormi non plus, essayant à chaque minute qui passait de raisonner Ron, lui assurant qu'Hermione n'était pas partie avec un autre homme, encore moins avec Viktor Krum. Ginny essayait de le persuader qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil il y verrait plus clair. Que leurs frères feraient le nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent la retrouver.

Au matin, tout le monde était debout, prenant un petit déjeuner silencieux dans le jardin. Un silence de mort était installé dans cette maison d'habitude si chaleureuse. Ils avaient tous le nez dans leur tasse ou leur tartine, mais Charlie remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel. Un hibou, mais pas un qu'il connaissait. Il fronça les sourcils et assena un coup de coude à George qui était assis à ses côtés.

« George, regarde ! » dit-il, un doigt pointé vers le ciel.

George suivit le regard de son frère, et au fil des secondes, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur ce hibou qui filait droit vers eux. Une fois au dessus de la grand tablée, Klint lâcha la lettre et ce fut Ron qui l'attrapa. En une demi seconde il reconnut l'écriture de …

« Hermione ! » s'écria-t-il en s'empressant de lire sa lettre, Ginny et Harry respectivement penchés sur son épaule gauche et droite pour également lire le mot de leur amie.

« À vous tous,

Je vais bien, ne vous en faîtes pas. J'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner, de réfléchir, de faire le vide. Je suis en sécurité, saine et sauve, et en un seul morceau. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver je vous en supplie, je serai de retour parmi vous très vite.

Avec tout mon amour, pardonnez-moi.

Hermione. »

Ron jeta la lettre et tapa du poing sur la table.

« Elle rêve ! Je vais la retrouver ! »

Ginny le retint par le bras.

« Tu ne devrais pas. Ça serait le meilleur moyen de la faire fuir pour de bon. »

 **COMTÉ DE WILTSHIRE**

Carte sur table. Les points sur les 'i'. Elle espérait que son mot, aussi court soit-il, eut trouvé une oreille attentive au Terrier. Si ce n'est toutes, au moins une paire d'oreilles qui pourraient raisonner les autres. Pour le coup, elle comptait sur la paire d'oreilles de Ginny. Avec le caractère de cochon de Ron, elle était certaine qu'il allait partir au quart de tour en lisant sa lettre. Au fond d'elle elle espérait que Ginny saurait le tempérer, secondée par sa mère ou même par Fleur, alias la douceur et la tendresse incarnée en une seule et même personne.

Pendant toute la journée, Hermione resta un peu collée aux pantoufles de Georgia. Elle trouvait tellement passionnant de la regarder travailler. Elle était tellement investie, mettait tellement d'ardeur dans son travail, s'impliquait tellement dans chacune de ses tâches que ç'en était fabuleux. Elle lui posait des questions auxquelles Georgia répondait sans détour. Et pendant ce temps, Hermione ne pensait absolument pas aux récent événements.

En fin de journée, le soleil d'été commençant peu à peu à faiblir, Hermione s'était installée dans la cour ombragée de l'hôtel pour bouquiner. Confortablement installée dans une chaise longue, elle était plongée dans une très vieille et poussiéreuse édition de L'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle avait été étonnée de trouver ce livre dans la bibliothèque de l'auberge mais elle avait tenu à le lire. Tout d'abord pour se remémorer des souvenirs car elle avait lu ce livre des dizaines de fois avant d'entrer à Poudlard à ses onze ans, mais également pour faire un bilan entre ce Poudlard, celui qu'elle avait quitté après la guerre et celui qu'elle s'imaginait maintenant, huit ans après.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était absorbée par une lecture, de sa main droite elle entortillait des mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle leva distraitement les yeux de son bouquin quand elle entendit la clochette de l'entrée sonner, signe que quelqu'un venait de passer le pas de la porte. Curieuse, elle se redressa sur sa chaise pour voir qui venait d'entrer mais elle ne parvenait pas à bien voir. En revanche, elle entendait distinctement les voix.

« Bonjour Georgia ! » lança une petite voix enfantine enjouée, et Hermione reconnut tout de suite la voix de la version miniature de Malefoy.

« Bonjour Georgia. » répéta une voix plus froide et plus stricte ; Malefoy père.

Hermione s'enfonça dans sa chaise longue, partagée entre l'envie de fuir à nouveau et celle de rester là. Elle fit mine d'être plongée dans son livre, craignant qu'un des deux Malefoy ne se ramène dans la cour. Elle entendait les pas légers de Scorpius qui sautillait sur le parquet de l'entrée de l'auberge. Ce petit garçon avait l'air tellement vif qu'elle se demandait comment Malefoy senior pouvait suivre la cadence.

« Georgia ? Je peux avoir un jus de citrouille ? » demanda Scorpius tout en essayant tant bien que mal de grimper sur le tabouret face au comptoir.

Drago le prit sous les épaule pour le soulever et le poser sur le tabouret en question. Son visage à côté de celui de son fils, il murmura :

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? »

« S'il te plait Georgia ! » termina le petit garçon avec un grand sourire malin sur le visage. Il lui manquait quelques dents, comme tous les enfants de son âge qui perdaient leurs dents de lait.

Georgia lui servit son jus de citrouille dans un grand verre et avec une paille, coquetterie qu'adorait le petit Scorpius.

Drago dictait tout un tas de consignes à la gérante des lieux, que celle-ci approuvait systématiquement d'un « hum hum », d'un « d'accord » ou d'un « certainement monsieur ». Soit elle était bête et disciplinée, soit elle faisait mine d'être en accord avec tout ce qu'il disait pour ne pas le froisser dans son égo. Hermione penchait pour la seconde option.

Tout de même curieuse, elle lâcha son livre qu'elle abandonna sur la table de la cour et prit la direction de l'intérieur de l'auberge. Elle resta appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Scorpius sirotait tranquillement son jus de citrouille tant désiré, tout en jouant sur le comptoir avec des petites figurines en plastique représentant des joueurs de Quidditch. Drago, quant à lui, ne cessait de dicter des instructions à Georgia, qui les notait sur une grande feuille de parchemin. Il portait un pantalon en toile bordeaux ainsi qu'un simple tee-shirt noir. Hermione eut tout à loisirs de remarquer que le moulant de son haut ne cachait pas ce torse relativement musclé. Il avait découvert les salles de sport ? La musculation ? Les protéines ? Il est vrai qu'elle avait quitté en septième année un adolescent grand, mince et assez frêle. Il était toujours aussi grand, au moins une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, mais il n'était plus aussi frêle qu'avant. Ce n'était plus un adolescent mais bien un homme. Comme la veille, il avait toujours cette barbe de trois jours qui rehaussait sa virilité, et ses cheveux dorés étaient toujours en bataille, accentuant sa désinvolture. Il parlait à Georgia mais ne la regardait pas. Son regard était bloqué sur son fils, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes, mais pas à l'affût de la moindre bêtise. Non, c'était un regard protecteur. Comme s'il traquait le moindre danger qui pouvait survenir. Un regard sain, doux, et aimant. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attendrir Hermione.

« Papa ? » demanda Scorpius en levant ses perles azurs vers son père. « Tu .. oh ! »

Il s'arrêta de parler et pointa du doigt Hermione qui était restée là à les regarder bêtement. Mince. Grillée. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, elle tenta un sourire timide tout en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche qui lui obstruait la vue. Elle fit un petit signe de la main à Scorpius alors que Drago venait de se retourner vers elle. Pas de sourire poli, aucune émotion pour le jeune homme.

« Toujours là Granger ? »

« Toujours aussi aimable, Malefoy. »

« Je pensais que tu serais partie après ton petit déjeuner. Le prince charmant qui allait avec ta robe de mariée d'hier doit t'attendre à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le prince charmant ? » s'énerva Hermione en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Hé hé hé ! » s'innocenta Drago en levant ses deux mains, « J'ai pas été irrespectueux alors on calme ses ardeurs sinon on va retourner sur le banc dans le parc, pigé ? »

« Pigé ?! » répéta Scorpius de sa voix innocente en riant juste après. Le regard froid que lui administra son père le fit taire aussitôt. Il baissa les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur son petit personnage et son balai volant.

« Et mes ardeurs, tu sais ce qu'elles te disent ?! » redoubla Hermione. « Je comptais te remercier de m'avoir emmenée ici mais tu sais quoi ? Tu peux aller te faire voir, triple idiot ! »

Agacée, elle tourna les talons et retourna s'enfoncer dans sa chaise longue avec son bouquin. Ses yeux parcouraient les pages sans pour autant que le contenu n'arrive jusqu'à son cerveau. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait la grande blonde, avec ses allures supérieures ?

Georgia qui avait assisté à la scène entre son patron et son invitée ne put s'empêcher une remarque, comme une mère réprimandant son fils.

« Ce n'est pas très poli ça, monsieur … »

« Est-ce qu'on vous a demandé votre avis à vous ? » aboya-t-il d'un ton cinglant et glacial auquel Georgia répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Je dis juste que ce n'est pas poli de parler de la sorte à votre invitée. »

« Mon invitée ? » insista Drago en pointant son propre index sur son torse.

« N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez spécifiquement écrit noir sur plan de m'exécuter si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Pris à son propre piège, Drago enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et marmonna dans sa barbe.

« M'ouais, peut-être. »

« Vous ressemblez à Scorpius avec cette tête d'enfant renfrogné ! »

Le-dit Scorpius leva les yeux vers Georgia.

« Ça veut dire quoi renfrogné ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix angélique.

« Renfrogné ? » surenchérit l'aubergiste, « C'est quand ton père fronce les sourcils comme ça », elle pointa Drago du doigt, « et qu'il boude ».

Scorpius éclata d'un rire cristallin tellement enfantin qu'il arracha un sourire à Hermione, de l'autre côté du mur.

« T'es renfrogné papa, elle a dit Georgia ! »

Les commissures des lèvres de Drago s'étirent en un sourire.

« Et comme bien sûr tout ce que dit Georgia est parole d'évangile … » dit-il en glissant vers l'aubergiste un regard en coin, la faisant lever innocemment les mains.

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! » débuta-t-elle avant de faire un signe de la tête vers la cour extérieure. « Allez vous excuser pour votre attitude ! »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais devant le doigt accusateur que Georgia pointait vers la cour, il ne put que se taire. Elle avait le don pour mettre le ton impeccablement bien placé pour qu'il obtempère. Après son fils, elle était bien la seule personne à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser.

Après s'être assuré que Scorpius était bien surveillé par l'oeil maternel de son employée, Drago avança à pas feutrés jusqu'à la cour. Il y trouva Hermione au fond, sous un saule pleureur, en train de bouquiner. _Voilà qui ne déroge pas à la règle_ , pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur. Il avait l'impression de revoir la Miss-je-sais-tout-le-nez-constamment-fourré-dans-ses-bouquins de son enfance. La Miss-je-sais-tout en question avait replongé son nez justement en question aussi dans son livre en entendant les pas approcher de la cour. Après le bruit des pas contre le parquet, elle entendait les chaussures bruire contre le gravier dont était recouvert la cour. Elle se décida à lever les yeux, et afficha un sourire provocateur. Elle le laissa prendre la parole le premier.

« Hum .. J'suis désolé » grommela-t-il dans sa barbe sans pour autant la regarder.

Hermione mit sa main derrière son oreille et tendit son visage vers lui.

« Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu as dit. »

Evidemment qu'elle avait bien entendu, malgré son volume sonore bien bas. Mais c'était tellement rare d'entendre Drago Malefoy s'excuser qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire répéter. Elle hésitait même à appeler la presse pour couvrir l'événement.

« T'as très bien entendu Granger ! » maugréa-t-il baissant ses yeux gris orageux vers elle.

« MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! » hurla Georgia depuis l'entrée, qui avait bien sûr tout entendu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Bon sang ce que cette pauvre femme pouvait l'agacer quand elle s'y mettait ! Il regarda Hermione avec le sourire le plus faux qui lui eut été donné de voir.

« Je suis désolé. T'as bien entendu cette fois ?! »

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être désagréable quand même. Comme s'il était interdit pour lui de prononcer des mots gentils, il fallait qu'il compense avec une méchanceté. Hermione se contenta malgré tout de ça.

« Excuses acceptées. » trancha-t-elle à la grande surprise de l'homme en face d'elle, qui pensait sincèrement qu'elle allait insister pour avoir des excuses plus dignes de ce nom.

« J'aurais préféré plus que ces deux petits mots pour compenser l'effort que je viens de faire, mais soit. Je m'en contente »

« Tu veux peut-être que je me mette à danser et que je sorte les cotillons ? »

« Les coti-quoi ? » releva-t-il.

« Cotillons. C'est moldu, ça t'intéressera pas » trancha Hermione d'un signe de la main.

« Effectivement j'en ai rien à faire. »

Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre son fils qui sirotait son jus de citrouille, tout en regardant Georgia qui animait de sa baguette les petits personnages avec qui il jouait un peu plus tôt. Drago se régalait du spectacle. Son fils, ses deux billes bleues grandes ouvertes, la bouche ouverte également, semblait apprécier plus que de raison les tours de magie de Georgia. Il savait que Scorpius était très attaché à cette femme, c'est pour cela qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à venir au moins une fois par semaine ici, pour qu'il puisse la voir. Pendant les quelques heures où ils étaient là, il se délectait de voir son fils heureux. Pas qu'il ne l'était pas en temps normal, car Dieu seul sait les efforts que Drago faisait pour que son fils ne manque de rien et soit heureux, mais lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Georgia, son fils était différent.

N'entendant plus de bruit depuis un moment, Hermione en déduit que Malefoy père et fils avaient quitté les lieux. Son livre sous le bras, elle regagna l'intérieur et le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle la fit plusieurs fois cligner des yeux. Drago était assis dans un rocking-chair et lisait les nouvelles plus très fraiches de La Gazette du Sorcier. À ses pieds, par terre sur le tapis, le petit Scorpius jouait avec le chat de Georgia, un gros chat angora gris très affectueux et surtout très poilu qui répondait au nom de Sweety. C'était donc ça le quotidien de Drago Malefoy ? Elle se demandait tout de même où pouvait bien être sa femme. Deux jours d'affilé qu'elle le voyait seul avec son fils, cela lui paraissait étrange.

Il dut certainement l'entendre arriver car il baissa son journal, ne laissant dépasser au dessus que ses iris bleus. Il fixait Hermione sans rien dire, comme s'il attendait qu'elle parle la première. Courageuse ancienne Gryffondor, elle tenta un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose et alla ranger L'Histoire de Poudlard dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu lis toujours ces conneries ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda Hermione à Drago, qui venait de baisser son journal sur ses cuisses. Il désigna du menton la bibliothèque.

« L'Histoire de Poudlard » commença-t-il avec une voix aristocratique lamentablement parodiée, « Te connaissant, tu as du le lire approximativement trois mille six cent soixante douze fois »

« Soixante treize » corrigea-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil qui arracha un rictus à l'ancien Serpentard.

« Au temps pour moi » s'excusa-t-il.

« Alors oui j'ai eu envie de le lire. Pour comparer ce qui est écrit avec ce que j'ai quitté il y a huit ans et avec le Poudlard que je m'imagine maintenant »

« Je te raconterai ça dans six ans quand Scorpius y fera sa rentrée. »

« Ravie de savoir que tu comptes encore m'adresser la parole dans six ans ! »

Ils baissèrent automatiquement et synchroniquement tous les deux les yeux sur le petit blond qui était imperturbable. Sweety semblait agacé par les caresses plus ou moins affectueuses de Scorpius, mais il ne bronchait pas.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » lâcha Hermione d'un bloc, sans faire de détours.

« Tu peux toujours tenter, on verra si je te réponds » dit-il en plongeant son regard dans son journal, comme si la future question d'Hermione l'importait peu.

« Avec qui tu as eu Scorpius ? »

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pas dit. Elle vit la mâchoire de Drago se contracter à vue d'oeil et elle le vit se raidir dans la seconde. Il referma violemment son journal qu'il lâcha sur le fauteuil une fois qu'il en fut levé.

« Scorpius. Debout. On rentre. »

Le blondinet tenta bien une supplication mais le regard de son père le terrifia. Il laissa filer Sweety et lança un regard à Hermione, puis à Georgia, avant de coopérer. Le regard de Drago s'était passablement assombri, le gris bleuté de ses yeux devenu gris acier. Sans un regard à Hermione, ni à Georgia, pas même un « au revoir », les deux Malefoy avaient quitté l'auberge.

Hermione resta scotchée sur place, les deux pieds au sol. Apparemment le sujet maman de Scorpius était tabou. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible celui-là aussi. Incapable de tenir une conversation un tant soit peu civilisée plus de dix secondes. Elle regarda Georgia.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

« Hum ? » fit distraitement Georgia, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa question.

Hermione s'approcha du comptoir où Georgia agitait sa baguette pour faire la vaisselle.

« J'ai demandé à Drago qui était la mère de Scorpius et ça a eu l'air de l'énerver. Ou de le vexer je sais pas trop. J'en déduis que le sujet est tabou ? »

Georgia papillonna des yeux, comme si elle était à la recherche d'un mensonge.

« Je n'ai pas le droit … »

« Pas le droit de quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de parler de Madame à qui que ce soit. »

« Madame ? »

« Madame Malefoy. Monsieur m'a fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire. »

« Le sujet est si grave que ça ? »

« J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Hermione, je ne peux rien dire. »

Hermione écarquilla ses yeux autant qu'ils le lui permettaient. Le Serment Inviolable à ce sujet ? Il était marié à une criminelle ou quoi ? Elle s'imaginait tous les scénarios possibles. Peut-être que sa femme était une espionne, une agent double au service d'un groupe secret, une ancienne criminelle récidiviste, un tueuse en série, ou alors une célébrité qui devait vivre leur relation incognito ? En tout cas une chose était sûre. Drago refusait catégoriquement d'en parler, se mettant dans un état de nerf proche de l'hystérie silencieuse, et il en était carrément venu à faire faire le Serment Inviolable à Georgia pour qu'elle n'en parle jamais. C'était relativement louche.

 **MANOIR DES MALEFOY**

Après la guerre, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient décidé de quitter l'Angleterre pour vivre paisiblement en Irlande. N'ayant pas été jugés à la suite de la guerre parce que Narcissa avait sauvé Harry d'une mort certaine, ils avaient été épargnés. Cependant, ils ne se sentaient pas capables de continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était dans un environnement hostile pour des anciens mangemorts. Drago était parti vivre avec eux en Irlande pendant un an, et à sa majorité il était revenu prendre possession du Manoir des Malefoy. C'était là qu'il avait grandi, il ne se voyait pas vivre ailleurs. L'Irlande ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Et puis il n'y avait que des roux là-bas, tellement qu'il avait l'impression de vivre entouré de Weasley. C'était pas une vie.

« Papa ? »

Scorpius tirait sur le pantalon de son père pour se faire remarquer, pendant que celui-ci écrivait une énième lettre pour Georgia avec des énièmes consignes.

« Papa ? Papa ? Papa ? Papa ?! » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort pour qu'on lui apporte de l'attention.

« Quoi Scorpius ? »

« Qui c'est la dame qui habite chez Georgia ? Tu la connais ? »

Scorpius était un petit garçon malin, vif d'esprit et curieux. Pas grand chose lui échappait. Ou du moins si ça lui échappait, il s'empressait de poser un tas de questions afin de tout comprendre. Ce qu'il faisait à l'instant même. Connaissant son fils par coeur, Drago savait que l'interrogatoire allait durer un moment.

« Je la connais oui, on était à l'école ensemble. »

« À Pouldard ? » demanda Scorpius dans un grand sourire, les yeux brillants d'admiration à la simple évocation de l'école de sorcellerie.

« Poudlard » corrigea son père, le prenant sous les bras pour l'assoir sur ses genoux, « Oui on était ensemble à Poudlard. On a le même âge alors on allait en cours ensemble. »

« Elle faisait des potions avec toi ? Les potions des gros livres tout plein de poussière ! »

« En quelque sorte, oui »

« Et des sorts avec la baguette ? Avec les lumières de toutes les couleurs ! »

Scorpius était fasciné par la magie depuis qu'il était en âge de la comprendre.

« Oui, aussi »

« Et elle volait sur un balai comme toi ? Avec la balle dorée ? »

« Non .. Enfin rarement »

« Et elle était chez les Serpents aussi ? »

Drago avait facilité les choses pour son fils. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à prononcer correctement le nom de l'école alors pour le nom des maisons, il avait très rapidement capitulé.

« Non, elle était chez les Lions. »

« T'aimais pas Lions toi, tu m'as dit ! »

« Non c'est vrai, j'aimais pas les Lions parce que je les trouvais inintéressants. Mais c'était surtout parce que grand-père me disait que les Lions étaient des personnes que je ne devais pas fréquenter, que je devais rester seulement avec des Serpents. »

« Oh … Alors si tu parlais pas avec les Lions, comment tu connais la dame ? »

« Parce que … Parce que j'étais pas très gentil avec elle avant. »

« Tu disais des choses méchantes ? »

« Plutôt oui … » culpabilisait Drago. Mis devant le fait accompli par son fils, il n'avait d'autres choix que d'assumer. « Mais c'était il y a longtemps ! Je pense qu'elle m'en veut plus. »

Ça, il n'y avait rien de moins sûr.

« Et elle s'appelle comment ? Tu t'en rappelles ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. »

« C'est joli Hermione, tu trouves pas papa ? »

« M'ouais, si tu le dis … »


	4. Tout ça à cause d'un parfum

**Hello hello !**  
 **Samedi, nouveau jour de publication, nouveau chapitre. On avance sur le terrain "maman de Scorpius" mais papa se déridera-t-il ? Merci à mes reviewers, vous me donnez tellement envie d'écrire ! J'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre. On se dit à samedi prochain ? Bisous !**

* * *

 **COMTÉ DE WILTSHIRE, L'AUBERGE**

Un nouveau jour se levait dans l'auberge de Georgia. Hermione était ici depuis trois jours maintenant. Trois jours de calme, de paix et de sérénité. Trois jours presque en tête à tête avec elle-même. Trois jours où elle ne faisait que se rapprocher de Georgia avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Elle appréciait réellement être dans cette auberge chaleureuse en compagnie de cette charmante personne. C'était une femme généreuse, aimante et pleine de vie. Elle prenait soin de chacun de ses clients comme une mère. Elle avait une attention pour chacun. Elle était particulière.

Georgia lui avait un peu raconté son histoire. Elle avait cinquante ans. Elle avait rencontré Malefoy cinq ans en arrière, juste avant la naissance de Scorpius. Cet établissement était la propriété de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy qui était à l'abandon mais que Drago avait décidé de rénover. Il en avait fait cette auberge, dont il avait confié la gérance à Georgia. Et depuis, il venait ici au moins une fois par semaine pour voir si tout se passait bien et pour que son fils puisse voir Georgia car il l'aimait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'Hermione descendit dans la pièce à vivre ce matin là pour prendre son petit déjeuner, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit le petit Scorpius attablé, en train d'engouffrer un pancake plus gros que sa tête dans sa petite bouche. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et d'approcher de lui.

« C'est pas un peu trop gros pour ta bouche ça ? »

« Humpf, Hermione ! » articula péniblement Scorpius en prenant quand même le temps d'avaler son pancake.

Étonnée, même qu'à moitié, qu'il connaisse son prénom, elle tira la chaise d'en face pour s'assoir.

« Tu sais comment je m'appelle ? »

« Oui ! » dit-il en hochant vivement la tête. « C'est papa qui me l'a dit. »

« Oh … Et il est où d'ailleurs, ton papa ? »

Scorpius haussa les épaules en levant de sa bouche la paille de son jus de citrouille attrapé une seconde plus tôt.

« 'Sais pas ! Il a dit à Georgia qu'il avait un rendez-vous, il m'a laissé ici et il est parti. Pouf ! »

« Pouf ! » imita Hermione pour le faire rire. Puis, elle regarda Georgia qui agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens pour nettoyer les tables. « Bonjour Georgia ! »

« Bonjour ma belle Hermione ! Bien dormi ? »

« On ne peut mieux, comme d'habitude ! »

« Tu as vu que nous avions un invité de marque ce matin ? » releva Georgia en ébouriffant les cheveux de Scorpius.

Ce dernier se mit à râler, plaquant ses mains sur sa tête en essayant tant bien que mal de se recoiffer. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son père … Autant physiquement que dans ses manières.

« J'ai vu, oui. Son père vous l'a laissé ? »

« Oui, tôt ce matin. Ça lui arrive quand il a des rendez-vous où il ne peut pas l'emmener. »

« Sinon je suis tout le temps avec papa ! » intervint Scorpius qui avait fini son jus de citrouille.

« Tout le temps ? » demanda curieusement Hermione.

« Oui ! » approuva le petit garçon d'un signe de tête. « A la maison, parfois on va voir grand-mère et grand-père, sinon on va au parc, ou au zoo ! T'aimes bien les animaux ? Moi j'aime bien les tigres, ça fait du bruit. Et les serpents ! Papa aussi il aime bien les serpents … »

Scorpius s'était finalement lancé dans un monologue qui ne laissait pas l'occasion à Hermione d'en placer une. Dès qu'il semblait lui poser une question, il enchaînait sur autre chose sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Peu importait, il avait l'air content de lui raconter tout cela.

A l'entendre, Hermione comprenait petit à petit que Malefoy senior et Malefoy junior avaient une complicité à toute épreuve. Drago gardait toujours son fils avec lui, sauf cas d'extrême urgence comme aujourd'hui, et cette proximité avait rendu l'homme et son fils plus proches que jamais. Scorpius était le premier fan de son père. La façon dont il parlait de lui, les éloges qu'il faisait de lui, les compliments, ses yeux brillants d'admiration à la simple évocation du prénom de son paternel … C'était son héros.

Tout en parlant, Scorpius avait entrepris un dessin. Avec ses crayons de couleur, il griffonnait sur une feuille blanche. Hermione s'était assise en face de lui, et elle petit-déjeunait tout en le regardant dessiner. Après avoir mangé ses tartines, elle buvait lentement son thé chaud.

« Scorpius … »

« Oui ? » répondit-il sans pour autant la regarder. Il était concentré dans son dessin, les sourcils froncés, sa langue un peu tirée sur le côté.

« Tu m'as dit que tu étais tous les jours avec ton papa … mais ta maman, elle est où ? » risqua la jeune femme. La même question n'avait pas trouvé grâce aux oreilles du géniteur, peut être que le fils allait lui répondre.

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius haussa brièvement les épaules sans pour autant la regarder.

« 'Sais pas. Papa a dit qu'elle était partie »

Partie ? Drago serait donc séparée de la mère de son fils ? Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait mal pris et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Une rupture douloureuse, une femme qui le laisse sur le carreau avec à charge un enfant de cinq ans … La situation devait lui faire terriblement mal à son égo, c'était probablement pour ça qu'il l'avait si mal pris quelques jours avant quand Hermione lui demande qui était la mère de Scorpius.

« Et elle te manque pas trop ? » tenta Hermione à demi mot. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules en dodelinant de la tête, comme indifférent à tout cela.

« Des fois oui, des fois non. »

Parfois dans ses manières et sa façon de parler, Hermione avait complètement l'impression de voir une version miniature de Drago. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Scorpius avait les mêmes mimiques désinvoltes que son père, la même attitude un peu je-m'en-foutiste. Comme si ce qu'on leur disait ne les atteignait qu'à peine. C'était plutôt logique, vu le temps qu'ils avaient l'air de passer ensemble, que Scorpius prenne les attitudes de son père. Mais ç'en était parfois troublant.

« Elle me manque le soir, parce que papa il sait pas raconter les histoires avant de dormir. » reprit Scorpius alors qu'il avait marqué une pause durant laquelle il s'était attelé à colorier un immense ciel jaune fluo au coin de sa feuille. « Elle me manque aussi quand on allait donner à manger aux paons. Papa il aime pas faire ça avec moi. Mais sinon j'aime mon papa ! »

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Scorpius était dingue de son père mais on sentait dans ses mots et dans sa voix que sa maman lui manquait.

Toujours aussi curieuse, et aussi parce qu'elle savait que Drago ne répondrait pas à ses interrogations, elle profita de l'innocence de Scorpius pour s'éclairer.

« Elle est comment, ta maman ? »

« Gentille. Et elle me fait souvent des bisous et des câlins. Papa il m'en fait, mais sa barbe me pique ! » expliqua le petit blond tout en riant.

« Ah oui, maman n'a pas de barbe qui pique … » reprit Hermione en riant aussi.

« Non elle pique pas, et puis elle a un parfum qui sent bon ! Ça sent la vanille … Enfin je crois ! »

Hermione lui tendit son poignet sur lequel elle avait apposé un peu plus tôt après la douche, une goûte de parfum à la vanille.

« Comme ça ? »

Scorpius se redressa en se mettant à genoux sur sa chaise, puis il approcha sa frimousse du poignet d'Hermione pour sentir. À la surprise de la jeune femme il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Oui oui oui ! Maman sent pareil ! Quand je lui fais des câlins, ça sent ça dans son cou ! »

« Alors bouge pas d'ici, je reviens. »

Scorpius hocha la tête, restant agenouillé sur sa chaise. Hermione monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et fila en direction de la salle de bains. Elle fouilla sa trousse de toilettes improvisée pour en sortir un petit flacon de parfum à la vanille. Au fil des jours, Hermione s'était débrouillée pour se faire apparaître le nécessaire en produits de beauté. Une fois le spray de parfum en main, elle descendit retrouver Scorpius. De son doigt, elle fit signe au petit garçon d'approcher d'elle. Il s'exécuta, descendit de sa chaise et vint près d'Hermione qui s'était accroupie à sa hauteur. Elle aspergea un petit peu de parfum sur le col du tee-shirt que portait Scorpius.

« Tu sens ? Ça te rappellera ta maman … »

Scorpius tira sur le col de son vêtement pour le remonter sur son nez et sentir la bonne odeur. Ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller instantanément, comme si l'odeur de vanille faisait remonter en lui tous ses souvenirs associés à sa mère.

« Merci Hermione … J'ai l'impression d'avoir maman dans mon cou ! »

Il se mit à rire, faisant également rire Hermione. Cette dernière crut même entendre un petit rire venant de Georgia.

Scorpius avait fini son dessin, qu'il avait fièrement offert à Hermione. Touchée, elle lui promit de le garder avec elle pour toujours, ce qui avait ravi le petit garçon. Alors qu'il jouait de nouveau avec ses sacro-saints petits personnages joueurs de Quidditch, Hermione était allée trouver Georgia.

« Connaissant Malefoy, j'ai beaucoup de mal à penser qu'il ai pu élever aussi bien son fils ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Vous savez bien que Drago n'est pas un modèle de réussite, ni la définition même de 'quelqu'un de bien' »

« J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre Hermione … »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Et moi j'ai peur qu'il y ai un mal entendu … Comment est le Drago que vous connaissez ? »

« Et bien, certes il est assez froid et bourru mais c'est un homme admirable, qui donnerait sa vie pour son fils ! »

« J'en doute pas de ça, je vois bien que Scorpius l'admire. Mais en dehors de l'éducation de son fils, l'homme qu'il est ? »

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré un quelconque problème avec Monsieur. Il veille à ce que tout se passe bien ici et à ce que je ne manque de rien. »

Georgia poursuivit, devant l'air interloqué d'Hermione.

« J'ai l'impression que le Drago Malefoy que tu connais toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que moi je connais, je me trompe ? »

« J'ai rencontré Drago à l'école. Il a toujours été antipathique avec mes amis et moi. Je suis une née moldu, il m'a sans cesse sous-estimée et rabaissée à un niveau plus bas que terre. J'ai subi de sa part des moqueries, des insultes et des coups bas tellement nombreux que je n'aurais pas assez de mes dix doigts pour vous les énumérer. Il est cruel, froid, arrogant, prétentieux et se croit supérieur aux autres. Mais à côté de ça, vers la fin de ma scolarité, j'ai cru entrevoir un adolescent soumis, apeuré, craintif et peu confiant. De là à dire que ses défauts de jeunesse n'étaient qu'une façade pour cacher ce qu'il est réellement … J'en sais trop rien. »

Sa propre tirade fit réfléchir Hermione sur le moment. Oui elle détestait Drago, son attitude hautaine et méprisante et ses grands airs de roi du monde. Bien sûr qu'en dernière année elle avait décelé chez les Malefoy ce côté « gentil méchant », le genre de personnage qu'on adore détester parce qu'au final, ils sont méchants pour une raison et ils se révèlent être gentils. Drago les avait sauvé au Manoir et Narcissa avait sauvé Harry. Peut-être que Drago n'avait finalement que toujours été la marionnette de son père. Toujours est-il que visiblement, cela semblait être un nouvel homme que Georgia connaissait. Elle reconnaissait son côté un peu dur et froid mais elle le dépeignait comme quelqu'un de généreux, de prévoyant et d'aimant. Pour le côté aimant, il est vrai qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était au moins aimant avec Scorpius. Il y avait donc bel et bien un coeur caché dans la poitrine de ce grand blond, vraiment très bien caché derrière les moqueries, la haine et les insultes.

Hermione s'était éclipsée pour la journée. Elle avait pris avec elle un livre de la bibliothèque de l'auberge et était allée flâner dans le parc qui se trouvait pas très loin. Le parc dans lequel elle avait rencontré Drago et Scorpius quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était restée assise sur un banc une bonne partie de la journée, tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait presque terminé ce livre sur les sorciers célèbres du début du siècle. Sur ce banc, sous ce platane, il faisait encore chaud mais l'air était respirable et pas étouffant. Suffisamment pour se sentir réellement à l'aise. Elle trouvait dans ces moments un refuge, le calme dont elle avait tant besoin. Bien sûr, à quelques reprises son esprit divaguait du livre pour penser à Ron, Ginny, Harry et les autres. Elle avait au coin du coeur un sentiment de culpabilité qui prenait bien trop de place. Oui elle était bien à l'auberge, oui elle adorait Georgia, oui elle avait apprécié de connaître Scorpius mais oui, ses amis lui manquaient et Ron lui manquait. Il lui manquait de la même manière que Ginny et Harry. Il lui arrivait de penser à aller les voir. Ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour leur dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle les aimait très fort, qu'elle pensait à eux et qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Mais elle avait peur que cette minute devienne une éternité au cours de laquelle elle devrait s'expliquer et ça elle en était tout bonnement pas prête. Pas prête parce qu'elle s'avouait seulement maintenant à elle-même certaines choses et qu'elle avait peur de leurs réactions. Peur de la colère dans laquelle Ron allait entrer quand elle lui dirait qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de lui. Peur du jugement que porteraient sur elle tous les Weasley après ses agissements. Peur de la déception dans le regard de Ginny. Peur des représailles que pourrait lui faire Harry. Alors oui, pour l'instant elle continuait de fuir lâchement.

Elle referma lentement son bouquin et se leva après avoir empli ses poumons d'air pur. Elle rentra à l'auberge en trottinant et eut un petit pincement au coeur en voyant que Scorpius n'était plus là.

Elle aimait beaucoup ce petit garçon.

 **MANOIR DES MALEFOY**

Après son rendez-vous urgent pour lequel il avait laissé Scorpius chez Georgia, Drago était donc allé récupérer son fils. Inconsciemment, il aurait aimé que Hermione soit là pour s'excuser de son comportement d'il y a quelques jours mais finalement son absence tombait bien, il n'aurait pas à s'abaisser à des excuses.

Une fois qu'ils eurent transplané au Manoir, chose que Scorpius adorait faire en s'accrochant au bras de son père, le petit blond était parti en courant dans la cuisine.

« Papa j'ai faim ! » s'écria-il en sautillant partout, comme monté sur ressorts.

« Calme toi, t'as encore bu trop de jus de citrouille toi ! Ça t'excite, il faut que je dise à Georgia de ralentir. »

« C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas trop bu de jus papa ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ?! »

« Oui ! Enfin non c'est pas vrai … Enfin si c'est vrai, c'est pas un mensonge … » s'embrouilla le petit garçon alors que son père fronçait les sourcils, faussement en colère, traduit par un petit sourire en coin.

« On va dire que je te crois, crapule ! »

D'un geste de sa baguette il fit apparaître un goûter pour Scorpius, ce dernier s'installant à table pour le déguster. Il se pencha pour déposer un bisou empli de tendresse et de protection sur la tête de son fils, mais se coupa dans son élan en fronçant les sourcils. À ses narines remonta une odeur beaucoup trop familière à son goût. Une odeur qui n'était pas parvenue à son nez depuis très longtemps, et il ne savait pas si les sentiments qui remontaient en lui étaient positifs ou négatifs. Son cerveau associait cette odeur à tellement de choses différentes, une personne, des sentiments, des souvenirs, des mots, de moments, des émotions, du partage.

« Scorpius ! Qui t'a mis du parfum ?! »

« C'est Hermione ! » avoua-t-il rapidement, craintif, toujours lorsque son père haussait le ton.

« Je vais la tuer ! »

Maintenant c'était sûr, ce parfum faisait remonter en lui tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agressif et rancunier. Et qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris à cette espèce de Miss-je-sais-tout pour asperger son fils de parfum à la vanille ? Pour qui elle se prenait ?

Lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la lourde porte du Manoir, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide, franc et décidé vers l'entrée. Qui que ce soit, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec …

« Granger. Tu tombes bien. »

S'assurant que Scorpius ne l'avait pas suivi, il sortit sur le perron et referma la porte derrière lui.

Après son retour à l'auberge, Hermione s'était aperçue que Scorpius y avait oublié ses petites figurines de joueurs de Quidditch. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant environ une demi seconde, elle s'était décidée à écouter sa curiosité et à venir les lui rendre. Après tout, qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de le faire ? La crainte de croiser Drago ? De revenir dans un lieu qui l'avait marquée à vie ? Alors oui effectivement, se retrouver devant l'immense bâtisse qu'était le Manoir des Malefoy faisait remonter en elle des souvenirs qui étaient tout sauf réjouissants. Elle y revoyait les Malefoy au grand complet, Bellatrix, la torture qu'elle y avait subi. Tout, dans les moindres détails, était encore intact dans son esprit. Mais là, ce qui l'angoissait le plus ce n'était pas ses souvenirs mais le regard que Drago posait sur elle. Ses yeux bleus commençaient à grisonner, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi et elle en tremblait un peu. Par Merlin mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour avoir droit à l'oeil du tigre ?

« Je tombe bien ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as aspergé mon fils d'un immonde parfum à la vanille ? »

« Oh, le parfum, je vois. On est sur une affaire d'état là, visiblement … » se moqua-t-elle, reprenant un air sérieux quand elle vit qu'il ne riait pas du tout. Mais alors, pas. du. tout.

« Tu vas arrêter tout de suite tout ce que tu essayes d'entreprendre avec mon fils, compris ? »

« J'entreprends rien du tout ! Il m'a dit que la vanille lui rappelait sa maman, je n'ai fait que lui redonner le sourire ! »

« Scorpius vit très bien sans sa mère, je te remercie de t'en soucier. »

« Ce n'est pas la question ! Il était heureux de me parler d'elle et apparemment il tenait beaucoup à avoir du parfum qui lui rappelait sa mère. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. »

Il pointa vers elle un index suffisamment accusateur pour qu'elle recule d'un pas sous la pression. Son regard métallique empreint de haine et de colère la faisait frémir.

« Ne t'avise plus _jamais_ de parler de sa mère à Scorpius. Ni d'évoquer sa mère, son parfum, ni quoi que ce soit. Maintenant c'est lui et moi, compris ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis chez Georgia, qu'on va être amenés à se croiser, que ça te donne des droits sur mon fils. »

« Je ne me permets rien de plus que ce que Scorpius me donne. Ton fils a besoin de plus que ton amour. »

« De quoi tu te mêles ?! L'amour que je porte à mon fils ne te regarde pas, Granger. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de foutre le camp ! »

Vexée et un peu blessée, elle essaya de s'adoucir, espérant qu'il fasse de même.

« Ecoute. Je conçois que je ne suis personne pour te dire ce genre de chose, mais sa mère lui manque. Je ne sais pas où elle est ni la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes plus ensemble mais pense à ton fils. »

Au delà de bleus, les yeux de Drago étaient désormais gris foncés. Comme si Hermione venait de lâcher une bombe. Comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire venait de chambouler tout son monde. Comme si elle venait de faire une grosse boulette.

Au delà de vaguement pointé sur elle, l'index de Drago était maintenant appuyé sur son sternum. Il appuyait fort, il lui faisait presque mal.

« Je ne veux plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais, que tu fasses la moindre allusion à la mère de mon fils. Est-ce que j'ai été bien clair ? »

« S'il te plait, est-ce que … »

« J'AI ÉTÉ BIEN CLAIR ?! »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et se recula encore d'un pas, trébuchant dans les escaliers qui menaient au perron. Elle se rattrapa de justesse, relevant vers lui des yeux apeurés. Elle se contenta d'approuver, d'hocher la tête par la positive, et de s'enfuir en courant hors de la propriété. Elle en était revenue au point de départ. Courir. Une fois le Manoir hors de sa vue, elle se concentra sur l'auberge et transplana.

 **L'AUBERGE DE GEORGIA**

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de l'auberge, ne répondit pas à Georgia qui s'inquiétait de son attitude, et monta en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle claque la porte derrière elle, s'y adossa, essoufflée, et se laissa glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à être assise par terre, les jambes allongées de tout leur long. Bon sang, elle venait d'avoir une peur bleue. Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais Drago Malefoy venait de lui donner la peur de sa vie. Son regard si sombre, ses mots si durs, sa violence, tout cela combiné lui avait filé une trouille monstre. Au delà de son attitude, elle se demandait vraiment quelle relation il entretenait avec la mère de Scorpius pour arriver à se mettre dans cet état là. Malgré tout elle le connaissait bien. Derrière le sarcasme et l'arrogance, il y avait toujours eu un adolescent soumis à une autorité paternelle, incapable de s'affirmer et on ne peut plus trouillard. Mais là, elle avait perçu un homme en colère, rancunier, agacé et terriblement protecteur envers son fils. Ça en revanche, c'était touchant. Qu'il veuille préserver ainsi son fils. Malheureusement, Malefoy junior n'avait pas le choix que de vivre sans sa maman visiblement.

Une fois une respiration normale retrouvée, Hermione lâcha un long soupir pour évacuer cette tension. Elle crevait d'envie d'aller questionner Georgia parce qu'elle, elle devait avoir des tonnes et des tonnes de choses à lui raconter à propos de Drago. Même si elle avait fait le Serment Inviolable à propos de sa femme, peut-être pouvait-elle l'aiguiller sur d'autres sujets ? Du genre pourquoi est-il sur-protecteur envers Scorpius ? Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi irritable ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il tout simplement pas à être un homme normal, qui peut avoir une conversation civilisée avec quelqu'un sans entrer dans une colère noire et devenir le personnage le plus antipathique de la création ?

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Elle se releva d'un bond, épousseta ses habits et ouvrit un tout petit peu la porte, juste suffisamment pour que sa tête dépasse de l'encadrement. C'était Georgia.

« Oui ? »

« Tout va bien Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui Georgia, désolée d'être entrée si brutalement, c'était pas sympa de ma part. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » commença l'aubergiste avant de tourner les talons, puis finalement de se retourner vers Hermione après avoir avancé d'à peine un mètre. « Au fait ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi en bas »

Sans qu'elle ai pu lui demander de qui il s'agissait, elle avait disparu. Qui pouvait bien l'attendre en bas, sachant que seul Drago savait qu'elle séjournait ici ? C'était lui ? Il était là ? Il venait pour s'excuser de son comportement ? Si c'était le cas, et bien il pouvait aller se faire voir. Non mais. Elle n'est pas une fille facile, une marionnette qu'on peut manier avec de simples excuses. Pour qui il se prend celui-là.

Remontée à bloc, persuadée que l'attendaient en bas Drago et sa désinvolture, elle descendit fièrement les marches qui la séparaient du hall, la tête haute. Et là, le choc.

 _Ginny Weasley._

Là elle était partagée entre l'envie de rester et celle irrésistible de fuir encore. Mais bon, ça serait la deuxième fois en à peine une heure et la deuxième fois devant Ginny. Et ça, la bienséance ne le lui autorisait pas. Elle décida alors de rester et d'avancer, penaude, tête baissée, un peu honteuse, vers son amie. Quel sort allait-elle lui réserver ? Elle allait probablement l'accabler de reproches et elle aurait bien entendu raison de le faire, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait finalement pour avoir abandonné son futur mari à l'autel.

« Bonjour Gin' … » tenta timidement la brune, levant des yeux désolés vers la rousse.

La rousse en question s'empressa d'attirer son amie vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Surprise, Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte. La proximité lui permettait de sentir distinctement le coeur de Ginny qui battait à tout rompre.

« Je te déteste mais qu'est ce que c'est bon de te voir en un seul morceau et apparemment en bonne santé ! »

« Je vais bien Ginny, je vous l'ai dit. »

« Oui, dans un hibou envoyé il y a presque une semaine maintenant. On se fait tous un sang d'encre, t'imagines même pas l'état de Ron. Il bouillonne, non, il fulmine ! Heureusement que t'es pas dans les parages finalement. Et il sait pas que je suis là d'ailleurs sinon il m'aurait suivi. Il aurait peut-être eu raison d'ailleurs, enfin peu importe, tu … »

« Ginny, calme toi ! » l'interrompit Hermione en se détachant de son étreinte et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! » surenchérit Ginny en haussant le ton, ses pommettes rougissant sous la colère. « Tu t'en vas de ton mariage avant l'échange des consentements, tu ne donnes pas signe de vie et je te retrouve dans une auberge perdue ! »

« On va discuter mais je t'en prie, déstresse ! »

Elle demanda deux tasses de thé à Georgia avant d'entraîner son amie dans le salon de l'auberge. Elles prirent place dans deux gros fauteuils très moelleux, ceux dans lesquels Hermione adorait passer ses soirées à bouquiner. Mais là n'était pas la question.

« Tu as le droit de me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. »

« Pourquoi t'es partie ? »

« Ok, l'entrée en matière est plutôt brutale mais soit. C'est légitime. Quoi que vous en pensiez, si je suis partie c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. »

« C'est la meilleure ça ! » ria Ginny d'un air faussement concerné. « Pour notre bien ? Tu as mis mon frère six pieds sous terre, ma mère et mon père culpabilisent, sans parler de tes parents. Harry et moi te cherchons depuis une semaine, George a imaginé les pires des scénarios et puis … »

« Stop ! Là c'est moi qui culpabilise. »

« Ah parce que jusqu'à maintenant tu ne culpabilisais pas ?! »

« Jusqu'à maintenant j'évitais de penser à tout ça tu vois, sinon j'en dormirai pas de la nuit. »

« Quand bien même. Tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu es partie ? »

« Mais Ginny … Je ne le sais même pas moi même ! » avoua-t-elle, prise au dépourvue et enfin mise devant le fait accompli. « J'ai flippé. Oui voilà, j'ai flippé. Et puis j'étais plus amoureuse, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Et quand je vous ai tous vu, heureux, souriants, alors qu'au fond de moi j'étais dévorée par une envie d'évasion et de renouveau, j'ai flippé et je suis partie. Si tu attends de moi que je te dise que je regrette, n'y compte pas … »

« Et faire les choses convenablement, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit ? Dire à Ron que tu ne l'aimais plus, sans prendre tes jambes à ton cou. Il est ouvert d'esprit, tu es aussi bien placée que moi pour le savoir. Il l'aurait mieux pris que de te voir fuir ainsi. Depuis une semaine il se demande ce qui cloche chez lui. »

« Ça ne vient absolument pas de lui ! Tout vient de moi. Notre relation s'essoufflait, il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais c'était la triste vérité. Pour ce qui est de faire les choses en douceur, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu lui en parler mais j'ai pas eu le courage. »

« Maintenant pour recoller les morceaux, il va falloir te lever de bonne heure ! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, honteuse.

« Sauf que j'ai aucune envie de retourner à Londres pour l'instant … »

Elle baissa les yeux sous le regard désapprobateur de son amie.

« J'ai promis à Harry et papa que je te ramènerai ce soir alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre ! »

« Ginny, on dirait ma mère ! Si je n'ai pas envie de te suivre je ne le ferai pas. Je suis très bien ici, je ne manque de rien. »

« Merci pour nous, j'apprécie. Harry sera ravi de le savoir. George aussi tiens ! »

« Ne me fais pas culpabiliser plus que je ne le fais déjà. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air si coupable que tu le dis !

« Arrête Ginny, s'il te plait, arrêtes ! »

Elle avait haussé la voix, chose qui lui était très rare parce qu'elle était de nature calme et posée. Mais là ç'en était trop. Ginny la faisait passer pour la méchante de l'histoire. Bon, certes, c'était peut être le cas, mais elle devenait blessante dans ses propos.

« Maintenant tu m'écoutes. J'ai aimé ton frère, plus que n'importe qui, et ça tu le sais. Il le sait aussi. Mais ces derniers temps, mes sentiments se sont envolés en même temps que mon mariage prenait forme. Je ne me voyais pas vivre le restant de mes jours dans la monotonie et la routine qu'était devenu mon couple, et ça, je suis la seule à le décider. Si Ron n'est pas content, c'est pareil. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je pense à mon bonheur et mon bien-être avant tout. C'est fini d'être la bonne poire qui prend les malheurs des autres sur ses épaules. Je vous aime énormément mais j'ai envie de liberté, d'une flamme nouvelle. Je n'aurais pas du fuir dans ces conditions, je le sais pertinemment, mais j'ai eu peur de vos réactions parce que je déteste décevoir les gens que j'aime. Pour le moment je ne compte pas revenir à Londres. J'avais pris un mois de vacances pour profiter de mon 'après mariage', alors je vais me servir de ce mois pour faire le point sur la situation. Je te laisse le choix de dire, ou non, à tout le monde ce que je viens de te dire, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur mes mots. Je ne sais pas comment tu m'as retrouvée mais si l'envie te prend de dire à Ron où je suis et bien fais le. Mais il sera aussi bien reçu que toi. »

Elle reprit son souffle après sa tirade. Elle avait scotchée Ginny. Ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur depuis une semaine était enfin sorti à quelqu'un. Elle espérait que son discours ait trouvé grâce aux oreilles de son amie. En tout cas, l'amie en question était complètement adossée à son siège, les jambes habilement croisées, les yeux écarquillés mais l'oreille attentive. La tirade d'Hermione était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Que son amie vide son sac, qu'elle sache enfin le pourquoi du comment. Elle aviserait ensuite ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou non à Ron, Harry, les Weasley et les Granger.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as pris ta décision … »

« Oui Gin', et elle est mûrement réfléchie. »

Ginny hocha passivement la tête et se pencha pour poser sa tasse de thé sur la table basse face à elle.

« Tu me mets dans une position plus que délicate 'Mione. T'es ma meilleure amie, j'ai envie de te laisser vivre ta vie … Mais c'est de mon frère dont il s'agit quand même, je peux pas le laisser se morfondre. »

« On va trouver un juste milieu. Si j'accepte de te suivre jusqu'au Terrier, est-ce que tu me promets de me soutenir et de me laisser partir une fois que j'aurais tout expliqué à tout le monde ? »

« C'est compliqué … Ron sera dans un état proche d'une mort lente quand il saura tout ça. »

« Je connais Ron par coeur, je saurais quoi dire pour qu'il me laisse. Et puis il est pas bête, au fond de lui je suis persuadée qu'il ressentait aussi le même essoufflement que moi. »

« Y'a rien de moins sûr ! »

« Fais moi confiance s'il te plait » débuta la brune en rapprochant son fauteuil de celui de Ginny. « Cet endroit est paisible. C'est une page blanche. Je m'y ressource le temps qu'il faut et je serai de retour parmi vous avant même que vous ayez eu le temps de dire Quidditch ! »

Ginny ne put retenir un petit rire amusé.

« T'es terrible .. Je peux pas t'en vouloir plus longtemps ! »

« Je suis irrésistible, que veux-tu ! » lança-t-elle en balançant ses cheveux en arrière, de l'air le plus crâneur qui soit.

La conversation entre les deux amies dura encore deux bonnes heures. Hermione insista quand même encore un peu sur les raisons de son départ, entrant un petit peu plus dans les détails. Elle parlait de sa vie privée avec Ron, voulant que Ginny comprenne bien ce qui l'avait poussée à quitter son mariage. Ginny était convaincue par le discours de son amie mais l'amie en question voulait s'assurer qu'elle comprenait bien la situation. Elle avait trouvé une deuxième alliée partiellement dans son camp, la première étant Georgia, c'était pas le moment qu'elle lui tourne le dos.

Ceci dit, Hermione zappa volontairement le passage où elle avait rencontré Drago et fait la connaissance de Scorpius. Un tracas à la fois.

Elles avaient convenu de se retrouver au Terrier le lendemain. Cela laissait la nuit à Hermione pour se reposer, décompresser, réfléchir à son discours et se préparer aux probablement vives et virulentes réactions de l'ex futur marié qu'était Ron. Ron était quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit, de compréhensif et de courageux. Elle savait qu'en y mettant les formes, en choisissant les bons mots et le bon ton elle finirait par le mettre dans sa poche lui aussi. Mais Ron était tout même quelqu'un qui souffrait, depuis l'enfance, d'un complexe d'infériorité, vis à vis soit de ses frères qui étaient brillants et très aimés, soit d'Harry qui était la célébrité, l'Élu. S'être mis en couple avec Hermione, dont il avait toujours été éperdument amoureux, était pour lui comme une récompense, comme un aboutissement, l'accomplissement d'une vie. Il avait enfin réussi à obtenir quelque chose dont il était fier. Et voir cette fierté lui filer entre les doigts avait du se révéler compliqué pour lui.

Deux heures plus tard donc, Hermione dit au revoir à son amie qui transplana jusque chez elle, là où elle vivait avec Harry. La brune resta quelques instants enfoncée dans le canapé avant d'aller rendre les tasses sales à Georgia qui s'affairait à ranger son comptoir. Cette femme ne reposait-elle donc jamais ?

« C'était ma meilleure amie … » devança Hermione sans pour autant que Georgia ne lui ai posé de question.

L'aubergiste lui sortit son plus beau sourire maternel, complice et compatissant.

« Elle est très jolie ! Elle a l'air d'être une femme charmante. »

Cette femme avait-elle des dons de voyance ?

« Elle l'est. C'est aussi la soeur de l'homme que je devais épouser .. C'est pour ça qu'elle était énervée contre moi. »

« Ça peut se comprendre … Mais si vous êtes amies, elle a du se montrer compréhensive ? C'est délicat pour son frère mais si la situation vous est bénéfique à tous les deux … »

« Elle a été très compréhensive. Mais demain je vais aller le voir, mon ex futur mari. Je lui dois des explications. »

« Tu vas me quitter ? » s'empressa de demander Georgia, une pointe de tension dans la voix.

« Bien sûr que non Georgia ! Je suis beaucoup trop bien ici. Je vais m'expliquer avec Ron et je serai de retour avec vous. »

L'aubergiste parut soulagée. Si Hermione adorait Georgia, l'inverse était également valable. Elle trouvait en Hermione la jeunesse, la fraîcheur, l'innocence, l'intelligence, la joie de vivre et le sourire. Elle adorait l'avoir sous son toit et elle faisait toujours tout pour qu'Hermione s'y sente comme chez elle. Ce qui était le cas car elle n'avait aucune envie de repartir.


	5. Weasley & compagnie

**Bonjour bonjour ! C'est samedi, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent, vous avez été plusieurs à trouver Drago "méchant" .. Bof, si peu ! Ahah. Ça lui passera je vous promets. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça m'encourage à écrire. Bisous bisous !**

* * *

 **LE TERRIER**

Exécrable. Voilà le mot le plus adéquat pour décrire la nuit qu'Hermione venait de passer. Premièrement, elle avait mis plus de trois heures à trouver le sommeil. Puis une fois endormie, elle fut réveillée par Sweety qui avait fait un vacarme monstrueux dans la cour, puis par les oiseaux de la volière qui avaient décidé de jouer la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven en piaillements. Elle avait encore mis une plombe à se rendormir, et quand elle eut enfin trouvé un semblant de sommeil, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez par la fenêtre, et elle avait toujours un mal fou à dormir avec ne serait-ce qu'un faisceau de lumière dans la pièce. De plus, au fil des heures de la nuit, un mal de ventre était venu s'emparer d'elle. Son stress et ses angoisses se montraient toujours ainsi, à son grand désespoir. Elle avait beau fait des exercices de respiration et de relaxation que sa mère lui avait appris, cela n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait des crampes d'estomac atroces.

C'est dans un grand silence qu'elle descendit dans le salon prendre son petit déjeuner. Georgia dut ressentir la tension qui émanait de son invitée car elle lui apporta son petit déjeuner sans rien dire, juste une main compatissante sur l'épaule avec une petite pression affective. Hermione décrocha un mini sourire à son geste. Son mal de ventre l'empêcha de grignoter quoi que ce soit, mais elle but au moins son thé histoire d'avoir un petit quelque chose dans l'estomac.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre dix minutes après son thé englouti pour aller se préparer. Elle se posta devant sa penderie, les mains sur les hanches, et réfléchit à quoi enfiler. Il fallait être stratégique. Pas une tenue trop simple, il ne fallait pas que tout le monde croit qu'elle se laissait aller, mais pas une tenue trop élaborée ou affriolante, il ne fallait pas qu'ils pensent qu'elle avait retrouvé une vie joviale ici et il ne fallait surtout pas que Ron craque et la trouve attirante. Même si Septembre était là, il faisait encore bon. Après avoir passé environ une demi heure sous l'eau chaude de la douche, elle opta pour une robe longue crème, resserrée à la taille par une ceinture très fine couleur bronze. Elle enfila une paire de bottines, laissa sa crinière brune à l'état sauvage et c'est après avoir pris une grande inspiration qu'elle se concentra fermement sur la destination à atteindre.

 _Le Terrier._

Ce dont elle avait le plus peur n'était pas de faire face à des Weasley ou des Potter déçus et en colère. Non, ce qu'elle craignait c'était que quelqu'un lui force la main pour rester car elle en avait aucune envie. Comme elle avait dit à Ginny, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que devant cette page blanche que représentait ce séjour à l'auberge. Elle comptait sur le soutien de son amie. Car une chose était sûre, si quelqu'un venait à la forcer à rester, cela l'éloignerait encore plus. Comme ces enfants qui, plus on les gronde, plus ils accentuent leur bêtise. Hermione était pareille. Plus on lui disait de faire quelque chose, moins elle avait envie de le faire. Ça l'agaçait.

Son transplanage l'avait fait atterrir dans les hautes herbes près de la mare. Elle ne devait pas être suffisamment concentrée sur sa destination, ou du moins sur l'atterrissage, parce qu'elle tituba en manquant de peu de finir les fesses dans l'eau. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à une poignée de roseaux assez solides pour supporter son poids. Il manquerait plus qu'elle tache sa jolie robe. Elle prit à nouveau une grande inspiration, comme avant de transplaner, et se dirigea d'un pas vif et décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Heureusement pour elle que personne n'était dehors. Il lui fallait encore un petit temps de préparation.

« Bien, » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, « Sois forte Hermione. C'est pas comme si tu les connaissais pas … C'est les Weasley, Harry et Ginny, ils ne peuvent que te comprendre. Si quelqu'un hausse le ton, tu sors la menace de repartir. De toute façon tu es sûre de toi, de tes convictions et de tes envies. Tu t'excuses et puis ça ira. Ils te pardonneront. Allez, c'est parti … »

Elle puisa en elle tout son courage, sa force et sa détermination et toqua à la porte. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six … sept secondes exactement s'écoulèrent entre le moment où elle avait toqué et celui où la porte s'ouvrit pour lui laisser entrevoir le visage à la fois surpris mais aussi soulagé de Molly Weasley.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione ! » s'écria la mère de famille en attirant Hermione à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer aussi fort qu'elle lui en coupait presque le souffle.

Tour à tour, les Weasley défilèrent sous les yeux d'Hermione. De Bill à Ginny, sans exception. Certains avaient dévalé les escaliers en courant, d'autres s'étaient levés d'un bond du canapé, et Ginny avait aussitôt lâché ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Bonjour … »

Son bonjour n'eut pas réellement l'effet escompté. Certes, Molly avait le sourire, Ginny aussi, mais alors les garçons faisaient une tête d'enterrement. Pas même George ne décrochait l'ombre d'une risette. Mais c'était légitime. Tous affichait le même air renfrogné, fatigué - George et Ron avaient d'ailleurs des cernes de six pieds de long -, en colère et pas vraiment heureux de la voir ici. Enfin, certainement qu'une part d'eux devait être content qu'elle refasse surface, mais la colère prenait réellement le dessus. Elle choisit la voie de l'humour.

« Je vous ai manqué … ? » tenta-t-elle dans un demi sourire.

« Pardon ?! » hurla Ron, faisant grimacer Hermione. « Tu te pointes comme ça, la bouche en coeur avec ton sourire parfait, ma mère te saute dans les bras et tu crois qu'on va faire pareil ? Tu rêves ! »

« Comment t'as pu faire ça Hermione ? » surenchérit Georges, déçu.

« Je crois que t'imagines pas à quel point on était inquiets ! » redoubla Charlie, suivit par Percy.

« Un sang d'encre ! »

Percy n'était pas le Weasley qu'elle appréciait le plus, mais si même lui s'y mettait, c'est qu'elle allait prendre cher. C'était le quart d'heure réprimandes, allez-y, accablez la de tout votre soûl. De toute façon, elle s'y était préparée. Elle préférait les laisser parler, parler et parler jusqu'à que ce fatigue s'ensuive, pour après pouvoir clôturer le débat.

« Et tu dis rien ? » questionna Ron, un sourcil levé, « Tu m'as pas l'air très concernée par cette histoire. Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point je me suis senti ridicule le jour du mariage ? »

« Nous aussi on s'est senti ridicules, » confirma Georges, « Il a fallu rassurer les invités alors que nous-même on était pas rassurés ! »

« T'étais où ? » demanda Bill, « Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »

« T'étais avec Krum c'est ça ? »

« QUOI ?! » intervint finalement Hermione, ç'en était trop pour ses oreilles, « Que vient faire Viktor Krum dans cette histoire ? »

« Tout se passait bien entre nous, la seule chose qui aurait pu te faire partir c'est un autre homme. »

« Non mais on aura tout entendu. Partir avec un autre homme, qui plus est avec Viktor Krum ? Tu vas pas bien mon pauvre Ronald ! »

« Moi je vais pas bien ? Moi ?! Tu pars de notre mariage et c'est moi le fou dans l'histoire ? On aura tout entendu ! »

« Et si vous me laissiez l'occasion de m'expliquer bon sang ?! »

Elle avait haussé le ton pour faire taire tout le monde, sans exception, vu qu'ils s'étaient tous mis à parler en même temps, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire.

« Hermione ? »

La concernée fit volte face en entendant la voix derrière elle. Harry. Son ami venait d'arriver, ne pensant pas la trouver là. Il paraissait à la fois en colère mais aussi soulagé de la voir devant lui en un seul morceau. Sa réaction s'apparentait à celle de Molly finalement. Après tout, pendant tout ce temps, Harry avait été le seul à ne pas accabler Hermione pour son attitude, mais plutôt à croire qu'elle était en mauvaise posture et qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise rencontre. Il la prit dans ses bras quelques instants, étreinte à laquelle Hermione répondit franchement. Harry lui avait énormément manqué.

Il vint finalement prendre place face à elle, aligné avec tous les Weasley. Elle avait l'impression d'être au tribunal. Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

« On peut s'assoir, s'il vous plait ?

Elle repoussait l'échéance, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir la repousser éternellement. Les garçons marmonnèrent tous dans leur barbe, inexistante pour la plupart, et tout le monde vint s'installer à la grande table du salon. Hermione était en bout de table, Molly et Arthur étant son pendant à l'autre extrémité de la table. À sa gauche Ron, Ginny, Harry et George. À sa droite, Bill, Charlie et Percy. Elle chercha du soutien et un peu de réconfort dans le regard de Ginny, son avocate commise d'office.

« Je veux d'abord vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères … » débuta-t-elle, rapidement coupée par Ron.

« Je pense que tu peux, c'est la moindre des choses ! »

D'un air autoritaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle le fusilla du regard.

« Tu me laisses parler s'il te plaît ? Ou je m'en vais ! »

La menace de partir à nouveau fonctionna comme sur des roulettes, puisque Ron s'enfonça dans sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse, le menton rentré dans la poitrine et son air le plus bougon sur le visage.

« Merci. Je reprends. Je vous présente sincèrement mes excuses pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde mais je n'aurais pas du le faire comme je l'ai fait. C'était ni poli, ni correct de ma part. J'aurais du vous parler de mes soucis avant de prendre la fuite comme ça, c'était pas très malin. »

Ils approuvèrent presque tous d'un hochement de tête. Elle continua.

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore digéré ce que j'ai fait et donc que mes excuses auront du mal à passer, mais je suis sincère et vous savez que je vous aime tous énormément. Mon acte était réfléchi malgré tout. »

Ils ne semblaient pas tous convaincus, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'attendait pas après leur compréhension.

« Maintenant j'aimerais parler en tête à tête avec Ron. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le roux à sa gauche, qui releva finalement le menton en entendant son prénom. Il se sentait finalement concerné par la chose.

« C'est une histoire entre lui et moi. Libre à lui, ou à moi, de vous en parler après mais je veux discuter seulement avec lui. »

Elle se leva et Ron lui emboîta silencieusement le pas jusqu'à l'étage. Elle était fière d'elle. Malgré un come back inattendu et tonitruant, elle avait réussi à capter l'attention de tout le monde sans se faire foudroyer ou tuer sur place. Elle avait gardé la tête haute et ne s'était démontée à aucun moment. Hermione Granger, bravo.

Tous les enfants avaient quitté le Terrier mais Arthur et Molly avaient laissé leurs chambres intactes, en cas de séparation ou de simple envie de découcher pour aller passer une nuit chez papa et maman. Ils montèrent donc ensemble jusqu'à ce qui était l'ancienne chambre de Ron. Chambre dans laquelle Hermione s'était introduit plusieurs fois en douce avant qu'ils emménagent ensemble. Chambre qui renfermait les discussions les plus secrètes du célèbre trio. Chambre qui finalement, représentait beaucoup de choses pour elle.

Elle prit place à un bout du lit de Ron, lui resta debout, adossé à la porte refermée. Hermione tapota la place à côté d'elle sur le lit, espérant qu'il daigne la rejoindre. Que nenni. Son ex amant resta debout, retrouvant son attitude désinvolte, les bras croisés sur le torse. Son menton n'était cette fois pas rentré dans sa poitrine. Non, ses pupilles azurs étaient rivées sur Hermione. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment apprivoiser son regard, mais une chose était sûre : il ne l'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, regardée comme ça auparavant.

« Tu te sens prêt à avoir une conversation calme, comme deux êtres humains civilisés ? »

Ron ne broncha pas. Pas le moindre petit cheveux roux ne tremblait.

« Y'a rien de moins sûr. »

« S'il te plaît. T'énerver ne résoudra pas le problème plus facilement … »

Après une bonne minute d'hésitation, Ron décroisa les bras et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Au fond, elle avait raison. Une discussion calme et posée était sans doute la meilleure solution pour essayer à la fois de se raisonner et de se comprendre. Et puis de toute façon, s'il voulait la faire revenir, il fallait aller dans son sens et la caresser dans le sens du poil.

Alors qu'il venait de plonger à nouveau ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolat de celle qui était sa fiancée jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, Hermione fut déstabilisée par ce regard. Elle n'avait eu que très peu de fois l'occasion de voir Ron avec un regard si perdu, si troublé mais à la fois si sincère et si touchant. Ron était quelqu'un de quelque peu je m'en foutiste, qui prenait souvent les choses à la légère. Mais là, elle le voyait littéralement à fleur de peau, ses yeux trahissant toutes ses émotions. Comme s'ils pouvaient parler à sa place.

« Pourquoi t'es partie ? » demanda-t-il si timidement qu'Hermione se demandait s'il assumait réellement sa question.

« J'ai eu peur … Peur de l'engagement que représente le mariage finalement, de cette corde au cou qu'on se met mutuellement. »

« Mais on était heureux ensemble ? On l'a voulu ce mariage, tu m'as dit oui quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. Si c'était pour fuir un an après c'était vraiment pas la peine d'accepter. »

« Parce qu'à ce moment là j'étais folle de toi ! Ce mariage c'était la consécration de notre amour, je pouvais pas rêver mieux que de t'épouser. Et puis au fil du temps, tout s'est essoufflé. Comme si …. comme si plus on avançait vers la date, plus la corde autour de mon cou se resserrait. »

« T'es en train de me faire comprendre que t'es plus amoureuse de moi, c'est ça ? »

Ron commençait à se mettre sur la défensive.

« Je veux pas te faire de peine Ron … »

« Tu m'en as déjà fait énormément en partant l'autre jour. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins tu sais ! »

« Mes sentiments pour toi ont évolué au fil de notre relation. Je t'ai aimé énormément, plus que n'importe qui et comme jamais j'avais aimé quelqu'un. Et tu le sais. On a vécu quelque chose de fort tous les deux ! »

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour prendre sa main et la serrer entre les siennes. Gardant cette pression sur sa main, elle n'avait pourtant pas lâché son regard. Elle souhaitait plus que tout qu'il ressente sa sincérité et surtout qu'il comprenne comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle reprit.

« Quand tu m'as demandée en mariage, j'ai dit oui parce que sur le moment c'était ce dont je rêvais. Et plus les jours ont défilé jusqu'au jour J, et plus je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la vie dont je rêvais. Un emploi stable, un mari, des amis chez qui on va dîner un soir par semaine … J'avais aucune envie de cette routine, de cette vie bien rangée. J'avais envie de nouveau, de folie. J'aurais pas du m'enfuir comme ça je le sais mais j'ai pris peur. »

« T'aurais du m'en parler quand tu t'es rendue compte de tout ça ! J'aurais compris, on aurait tout fait pour que ça change. C'est pas toi qui m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait se parler ? Communiquer ? Que c'était ça la base d'un couple solide ? »

« Bien sûr que j'aurais du t'en parler mais tout ça je m'en suis rendue compte bien trop tard. Je me suis voilée la face jusqu'à la veille du mariage. Quand j'ai vu Ginny si enjouée à l'idée qu'on se marie, je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas de ça. Et alors là, c'était vraiment pas le moment de faire machine arrière. »

« On aurait mieux réagi que là … »

« Vraiment ? T'aurais réagi comment si j'étais venue te voir le matin même en te disant « Au fait Ron, je veux plus me marier ! » ? »

« Ça m'aurait mis en colère, mais moins que de rester sur le carreau comme ça ! J'ai eu l'air d'un con, t'imagines pas. »

« Je m'en excuse encore une fois, et je le ferai encore des centaines de fois si tu veux l'entendre. »

Ron poussa un soupir et détourna un instant le regard. Il se prenait de plein fouet tout ce qu'il craignait. Oui la peur de la savoir peut-être avec un autre homme avait été réelle mais au fond, ce qu'il n'avait dit à personne, c'est qu'il l'avait sentie s'éloigner mais qu'il avait refoulé ses sensations, pensant qu'il délirait complètement. Il s'en voulait un peu mais comment la retenir ? Elle n'était pas un hibou qu'on retient enfermé dans une volière. Il n'avait décemment pas le droit de la retenir avec lui si elle n'était pas heureuse.

« Je suis passé du choc de ton départ à la colère, à l'angoisse, au stress, à la peur de ce qui pouvait t'être arrivé, à la peur de te perdre et on termine par le coup de grâce. C'est terminé alors, c'est ça ? »

Ses yeux brillants de larmes s'était à nouveau posés sur Hermione. Il lui fendait le coeur. Il était si vulnérable, si attendrissant, et elle détestait se dire qu'il était dans cet état à cause d'elle. Ron représentait une immense part de sa vie. En réalité, de ses onze ans à ses vingt-cinq ans ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Il faisait partie de sa vie, autant qu'Harry. Elle était ultra chamboulée à l'idée de prononcer certains mots mais il le fallait. Autant pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse repartir sur des bases saines et solides, que pour lui, pour qu'il puisse tourner la page.

« Tu resteras mon premier amour. Mon premier amant. Mon confident, mon meilleur ami, mon épaule sur laquelle j'ai pleuré des dizaines de fois, mon meilleur compagnon de fous rires. Tu es une personne incroyable Ronald. »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Incroyable mais largué comme un mal propre ! »

« Comme un mal propre ? », elle fronça les sourcils, « Je pense avoir pris des gants et avoir suffisamment mis les formes pour te dire tout ça. J'aurais très bien pu t'envoyer un hibou pour te quitter ! »

« Mais Hermione ! J'ai l'impression que tu comprends pas. Ça a l'air facile pour toi cette histoire ! On se connait depuis quinze ans, on est ensemble depuis huit ans et tu penses que cette rupture est facile pour moi ? Tu sais que je suis quelqu'un de très peureux, de pas courageux et surtout de très négatif. J'ai toujours eu un sentiment d'infériorité par rapport à mes frères qui étaient tous plus drôles ou plus intelligents que moi. Ou par rapport à Harry qui était plus beau que moi, plus convoité et qui était surtout l'Élu. Et par rapport à toi, qui était intelligente, si belle, si inatteignable ! Ce jour-là, quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, je me suis senti vivant. Je me suis senti libre, je me suis senti exister vraiment pour la première fois de ma vie ! Parce que toi, Hermione Granger, m'avait choisi moi, un pauvre petit rouquin sans intérêt. Je me suis dit que finalement j'étais peut-être pas un loser. Tu m'as redonné confiance en moi, tu as su me montrer les aspects les plus intéressants de ma personnalité, que j'étais quelqu'un finalement d'intelligent, de drôle, de généreux, d'attentionné et de prévoyant. Tu as fait ressortir le meilleur de moi-même. Et maintenant, tu veux t'éloigner de moi pour toujours ? C'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi, de laisser partir ma sauveuse. »

Il lui crevait le coeur, définitivement, irrémédiablement, sans détour et sans prendre la peine de tergiverser trois heures. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Pendant toutes ces années elle avait eut à coeur de redonner de l'estime à cet homme en mal d'amour et de reconnaissance. Elle lui avait donné tout son amour, toute sa force, toute son énergie.

« Je suis profondément désolée Ron. C'est égoïste ce que je fais, j'en suis consciente, mais je peux pas me forcer. Je peux plus ! Et puis ça serait pas honnête envers toi. Tu mérites mieux que quelqu'un qui ferait semblant de t'aimer. »

Leur discussion dura en tout et pour tout trois heures. Pendant ces trois heures, Hermione n'avait de cesse d'expliquer ses émotions en long en large et en travers pour que Ron finisse par comprendre qu'à ses yeux, sur le moment, c'était la seule solution. Il avait fini par comprendre et par accepter qu'elle ne serait désormais plus qu'une amie. Pendant ces trois heures également, il y eut l'intervention de Molly - qui demandait s'ils n'avaient pas faim, soif, envie de faire pipi, ou de prendre l'air -, Arthur - qui voulait « savoir comment ça allait » -, George et Charlie - qui avaient « juste oublié quelque chose » -, et puis finalement Harry et Ginny, qui voulaient vérifier s'il y en avait pas un qui avait égorgé l'autre.

Hermione n'avait pas prévu de rester toute la journée au Terrier, mais une chose en entraînant une autre, elle s'était retrouvée attablée avec tout le monde au moment de déjeuner. Soit. Ça faisait du bien de voir autre chose que le salon de Georgia au cours d'un repas. Curieux, et on s'en serait pas douté, tout le monde voulait savoir où elle séjournait. Elle ne leur situa pas l'endroit, au cas où il prenne l'envie à quelqu'un de venir, mais elle leur dépeint l'endroit comme elle le ressentait : chaleureux, accueillant et où il fait bon vivre. Si elle n'oublia pas de mentionner l'aubergiste au coeur gros comme deux ou trois maisons, elle oublia volontairement de leur parler de Drago et Scorpius. Pourquoi ? Ça elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. Mais ça faisait partie de son jardin secret pour le moment. Peut-être en parlerait-elle à Ginny un jour, et encore. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de passionnant à leur raconter. Enfin, Drago Malefoy avait un enfant. Trois fois rien.

Alors que le déjeuner touchait à sa fin et que les aînés aidaient, non sans rechigner comme des gosses, leurs parents à débarrasser la table, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient installés dehors, tasse de café chaud entre les mains.

« Vous trouvez pas la situation extrêmement bizarre ? » osa demander Ginny, s'attirant les regards interloqués des trois autres.

« Bizarre ? J'aurais plutôt dit gênante. » répondit Ron, s'attirant, lui, un énième regard désolé de la part d'Hermione.

« Et moi j'aurais dit tendue. » trancha Harry, s'attirant, lui, des regards amusés.

« Et je sais que c'est de ma faute » termina Hermione. « Je vous assure que tout rentrera dans l'ordre un jour ou l'autre. En ce moment je pète un peu les plombs, je change d'humeur comme de paire de chaussettes et je veux pas vous infliger tout ça. »

« T'es notre amie 'Mione » rassura Ginny. « Alors oui la situation est bizarre, gênante, tendue, tout ce que vous voulez mais si tu as pris ta décision, qu'on a essayé de te raisonner mais que tu veux pas nous écouter, on doit te laisser faire. »

Hermione remercia son amie du regard. Son avocate commise d'office faisait du très très bon boulot. Elle glissa son regard tour à tour sur chacun d'entre eux, croisant à la fois un regard vert, un regard bleu et un regard brun compréhensifs.

« Je suis pardonnée alors ? » questionna-t-elle en se mordant timidement, et nerveusement, la lèvre inférieure.

« On a tous fait des erreurs, beaucoup. Sauf toi, madame Parfaite ! Tu as bien droit à ta deuxième chance ! » ria Harry, déclenchant une vague de rires, même de la part de Ron qui, bizarrement, encaissait bien la chose. Enfin, pour le moment.

Hermione était heureuse de l'issue de cette journée qu'elle avait tant redouté. Alors bien entendu tout serait différent maintenant mais elle avait bénéficié de l'indulgence de ses amis si chers à son coeur. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

 **L'AUBERGE DE GEORGIA.**

« Non ! » s'écria Scorpius en riant.

« Est-ce que c'est gros ? » demanda Georgia, d'une voix emplie de curiosité.

« Non ! » répondit Scorpius en secouant la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est … poilu ? »

Il hocha vivement la tête en pinçant ses lèvres.

« Ouiiiii ! »

« Est-ce que c'est très mignon ? »

Il reproduisit le même mouvement de tête, encore plus enjoué, ses lèvres s'étirant maintenant en un petit sourire malin.

« Trop mignon ! »

« Et est-ce que ça peut être rose ? »

« Oui ! »

« Un Boursouflet ?! »

Scorpius leva fièrement ses deux bras au ciel en applaudissant sa voisine.

« T'as encore gagné Georgia. T'es trop trop forte. »

Il se mit debout sur sa chaise et entoura le cou de Georgia de ses petits bras fins. Il la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, avant de coller sur la joue de l'aubergiste le bisou le plus bruyant du monde. Depuis le début de la matinée, quand Malefoy senior avait déposé sa progéniture à l'auberge qu'il considérait visiblement comme une garderie, Georgia et Scorpius jouaient à un jeu que le petit garçon adorait. L'un devait penser à une créature magique, l'autre posait des questions auxquelles on ne pouvait répondre que par oui ou par non, et devait deviner à quelle créature le premier pensait. Georgia devinait systématiquement la créature choisie par Scorpius car une fois sur deux, il choisissait le Boursouflet. Il lui arrivait de choisir l'hippogriffe ou le dragon mais il faisait une terrible fixette sur le Boursouflet. Soit. Elle, elle variait ses choix mais choisissait toujours quelque chose de facile pour qu'il devine. Et s'il était en difficulté, elle mentait et répondait oui à chacune de ses propositions. Parce que si Scorpius était au premier abord un petit ange, il était aussi un enfant capricieux et très mauvais perdant. Il ne vous rappellerait pas quelqu'un ?

Scorpius et Georgia tournèrent en même temps la tête vers la porte d'entrée quand il entendirent sonner la petite clochette, signe que quelqu'un passait le pas de la porte. Et ils sourirent simultanément quand ils virent que c'était Hermione qui arrivait. Cette dernière s'était laissée tenter de passer la nuit au Terrier même si ce n'était pas prévu. En réalité, elle qui comptait faire un simple aller/retour bref, rapide et concis, avait finalement passé toute une journée et toute une nuit entourée de personnes importantes pour elle. Elle n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre en fin de compte ; Molly avait juste eu à parler d'un bon repas. Connaissant les indéniables talents de cuisinière de la mère Weasley, Hermione avait accepté sans détour, d'un oui franc et massif. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à discuter avec George, prenant plaisir à retrouver de la complicité avec ce membre de la famille qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Au moment du coucher, chacun s'était séparé. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle s'était retrouvée à dormir dans la même chambre que son ex fiancé. Enfin, dormir … Conversation, souvenirs remémorés, sentiments dévoilés, elle s'était innocemment adonnée au plaisir charnel dans les bras de son ancien amant, pour une dernière nuit en souvenir du passé, pour l'ultime fois. En guise d'au revoir.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança-t-elle à la cantonade, en venant déposer un bisou sur la tête de Scorpius.

« Bonjour Hermione, t'étais dehors ? » demanda Malefoy junior qui venait de se rassoir correctement sur sa chaise.

« J'étais chez des amis oui, depuis hier. »

« Comment ils s'appellent tes amis Hermione ? Tu me dis ? »

« T'es prêt ? Ils sont beaucoup ! Alors il y avait Molly et Arthur, puis leurs enfants, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron et Ginny, et mon meilleur ami Harry. »

Scorpius écarquilla ses deux billes bleues en ouvrant de plus en plus grand sa bouche au fil de l'énonciation des prénoms.

« Ca fait beaucoup ça … Ils sont gentils tes amis ? »

« Les meilleurs amis du monde ! Je te les présenterai un jour, si tu en as envie. »

« Oh oui ! Je veux bien Hermione. »

Elle sourit, le laissant se concentrer sur ses jouets, car Georgia venait de lui apporter ses désormais célèbres figurines de joueurs de Quidditch.

S'assurant qu'il n'écoutait pas, elle regarda Georgia.

« Je suis allée m'excuser auprès de mes amis pour mon attitude le jour de mon mariage … »

Aah en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Raconte moi tout ma belle, j'écoute ! » s'intéressa Georgia.

« Et bien … Ils ont eu l'air relativement compréhensifs. Ça a pris du temps mais je pense que je suis pardonnée, ou du moins je le serai rapidement au fil du temps. J'ai discuté avec Ron, mon ex fiancé, pendant très longtemps. On a parlé, crié, râlé, pleuré un peu même, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ça m'enlève un poids … C'est fou comme je me sens bien ! »

« Tu es rayonnante, ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ! »

« Merci Georgia. Je suis contente de vous avoir. »

Et elle sourit, simplement. Elle avait raison, Georgia. Le matin même, Hermione s'était fait la même réflexion en se regardant dans le miroir, elle se trouvait belle. Ses cernes s'était magiquement estompées, son regard était de nouveau vif, lumineux et brillant, ses pommettes étaient rosies par la bonne humeur et un sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Cette situation avait finalement été un mal pour un bien. Elle se sentait de nouveau vivante. Tout simplement.

« Hermione ? » retentit la voix innocente de Scorpius qui gardait ses yeux rivés sur ses jouets.

« Oui mon grand ? » répondit la concernée en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Papa il était un peu en colère contre toi l'autre jour ! »

 _Non, sans blague ?_ Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux un instant et de soupirer. Un soucis à la fois s'il vous plaît. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus la menace Weasley sur le coin de la tête, il fallait gérer avec la menace Malefoy. Pas que son avis sur elle lui était important, avec le temps elle savait très bien qu'il en avait rien à faire de tout le monde, mais elle savait qu'en restant ici elle allait être amenée à la croiser régulièrement. Qui plus est, elle appréciait réellement Scorpius et elle voulait pas ternir son image aux yeux du petit garçon sous prétexte qu'elle était en mauvais terme avec son père.

En voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, Scorpius poursuivit.

« Mais c'est pas grave. Papa il crie et après ça va mieux. Quand je fais des bêtises il est pas en colère longtemps. »

« Moindre mal … Mais tu sais, ton papa ne m'apprécie pas, on a des vieilles histoires ensemble. Il trouvera toujours une histoire pour être en colère contre moi. »

« Des vieilles histoires ? » dit-il en relevant finalement vers elle ses pupilles bleutées emplie de curiosité et d'innocence.

« Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer mais on était à l'école ensemble et il a pas toujours été super gentil avec moi. Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est un super papa ! »

Elle se rattrapa rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas que Scorpius aille croire que son père était un mauvais bougre, bien que ce soit le cas. Elle voulait qu'il reste un héros aux yeux de son fils alors il fallait qu'elle retombe rapidement sur ses pattes. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs et de toujours devoir faire attention à ce qu'elle disait.

« Je sais. Il m'a expliqué. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, curieuse.

« Il t'a expliqué quoi ? »

« Que t'étais chez les Lions ! Et que lui, comme il était chez les Serpents, et ben il aimait pas les Lions. Mais il aimait pas parce que grand-père lui disait que les Lions étaient nuls. »

Oh. Elle mit quand même deux secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi il lui parlait de lions et de serpents. Quand elle comprit la référence à Gryffondor et Serpentard, tout était beaucoup plus clair. La vision de Poudlard de Scorpius à base d'animaux était tout de même relativement touchante. Et les Serdaigle étaient des aigles, et les Poufsouffle des blaireaux alors ? Elle se fit rire toute seule et se reprit rapidement. Cela-dit, son hypothèse selon laquelle Drago avait été soumis plus jeune à une autorité paternelle se confirmait. Et elle était même confirmée par le Drago en question. Hermione Granger et la perspicacité ne faisaient qu'un.

« C'est tout à fait ça. Mais on a grandi depuis, on se déteste plus. Enfin je crois. C'est pas forcément de la haine mais plutôt de l'indifférence. »

Deux gallions que Scorpius ne comprendrait pas le mot indifférence, mais soit.

« Il est où ton père d'ailleurs ? »

« 'Sais pas. Il m'a laissé ici ce matin comme d'habitude. »

« Monsieur reviendra chercher Scorpius après le déjeuner, » glissa Georgia, « Une affaire urgente m'a-t-il dit. »

« Il faut voir ce que le notion d'urgence représente chez Drago Malefoy … »

Elle fit rire Georgia et Scorpius, qui n'avait certainement pas compris, mais qui se faisait un plaisir de suivre les rires de tout le monde.

Hermione passa la matinée à jouer avec Malefoy junior, en apprenant à chaque instant un petit peu plus sur la personnalité tellement mignonne de ce petit garçon. Il était intelligent, malin, très vif d'esprit, drôle autant qu'il pouvait l'être à cinq ans, et surtout, totalement obsédé par son père qui ne quittait pas les conversations. Même si elle n'avait aucun rapport avec lui, il trouvait toujours un moyen de faire allusion à son héros de père. Papa par-ci, papa par-là, elle n'avait jamais autant parlé et entendu parler de Malefoy que depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Le Malefoy en question fit justement son apparition alors que Scorpius terminait de déjeuner, installé en tête à tête avec Hermione à une des tables les plus éloignées de l'entrée.


	6. L'aveu

**Le chapitre du samedi ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, je me suis même fait rire toute seule parfois ... (a) J'espère que vous l'aimerez vous aussi ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et follows à chaque chapitre, ça m'encourage !**

* * *

Quand le paternel entra, il balaya la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se pose enfin sur son fils, attablé avec cette satanée Miss-je-sais-tout. Il fallait qu'il songe à revoir ses fréquentations. Il salua Georgia de son ton froid si typiquement Malefoy avant de se diriger vers la table d'Hermione et Scorpius d'un pas faussement nonchalant. Il portait une paire de baskets grises, assorties à un tee-shirt de la même couleur, dont le col légèrement évasé laissait entrevoir le haut de sa cage thoracique. Un jean noir troué au niveau de son genou gauche tombait parfaitement bien sur ses hanches. Il avait remonté sur sa tête une paire de lunettes de soleil, mettant encore plus de désordre dans ses cheveux dorés. Quelques mèches lui retombaient sur les cils, ne couvrant cependant absolument pas le bleu de ses yeux. Par Merlin, l'âge adulte avait réussi à Drago Malefoy c'était une certitude. Une fois à leur hauteur, il se pencha pour déposer un tendre bisou sur la tête de son fils, qui terminait de manger sa part de gâteau au chocolat, non sans s'en être mis partout tout autour de la bouche.

« Bonchour papa ! » articula-t-il péniblement en déglutissant. « Tu veux du gâteau au chocolat ? On t'a gardé une part. C'est moi qui l'ai fait tu sais ? Avec Hermione ! »

« Seulement si tu me promets que tu ne l'as pas vue glisser du poison dans ma part … » répondit-il franchement en glissant vers la brune le regard le plus sournois qui soit.

« Ne me donne pas des idées Malefoy, ça serait beaucoup trop tentant. » répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

« Comme si tu avais besoin de mon aide pour échafauder des plans machiavéliques ! »

« C'est toi qui me parle de machiavélisme ? Toi, le fils spirituel de Machiavel, la digne représentation de la fourberie et de la ruse, et dépourvu de toute honnêteté et de tout sens moral ? »

« Arrêtes les compliments Granger, je vais rougir ! » termina-t-il par un clin d'oeil. « Ceci-dit, je veux bien du gâteau. »

Il prit place à table à côté de son fils, en diagonale d'Hermione, et s'attaqua à sa part de gâteau.

« T'es bonne à marier Granger ! »

« C'est ta manière de complimenter les gens ? »

« Oh tu sais bien que c'est pas le genre de la maison de faire des compliments explicites. Faut prendre les choses comme elles viennent ! »

« Alors je prends, je te remercie. »

« Il en reste ? Du gâteau … »

Amusée, Hermione décrocha un sourire. Autant il pouvait être antipathique au possible, autant là, elle le trouvait charmant et même touchant. Elle glissa alors vers lui le plat comportant les restes de leur gâteau au chocolat, dont il s'empressa de prendre une part, qu'il divisa en deux, donnant le deuxième bout à son fils qui lui en réclamait.

« Au fait. J'ai pas été hyper correct avec toi l'autre jour, quand t'es venue au Manoir. Je suis désolé. »

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Drago Malefoy ? Un compliment et des excuses dans la foulée, je sais pas si je le mérite ! » plaisanta Hermione en posant sa main contre sa poitrine, d'un air faussement surpris et à la fois amusé, qui fit à moitié rire l'ex Serpentard.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai grandi, j'ai de la barbe qui a poussé et je suis papa. Alors certes, on peut pas changer de personnalité du tout au tout, mais j'ai pris du plomb dans la cervelle. »

Le clin d'oeil qu'il lui adressa perturba légèrement Hermione. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait ce charme naturel qui opérait en un simple geste banal ?

« Alors je prends aussi les excuses si elles sont sincères ! »

Ne t'en fais pas, elles le sont. »

Il termina sa deuxième part de gâteau, avant d'attraper une serviette en tissu qui traînait pour essuyer la bouche de Scorpius qui visiblement vouait un culte au chocolat. Il s'était lancé dans un monologue qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, comme ceux dont il a le secret, pour raconter sa matinée à son père. Du retour d'Hermione à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch simulée avec ses figurines, en passant par le jeu des devinettes avec Georgia.

« Toujours cette fixette sur les Boursouflets ? » demanda le paternel.

« Toujours ! »

« C'est dingue. Ça vire à l'obsession … »

« Fais gaffe » avertit Hermione en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, « Tu vas être bon pour lui en offrir un à Noël ! »

« Ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées je t'en prie ! » ria-t-il.

Tiens donc, Drago Malefoy savait rire et ça lui allait particulièrement bien. Ça faisait pétiller ses yeux bleus et ça dessinait quelques rides d'expression aux coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux.

Hermione entreprit de débarrasser la table alors que le père et le fils entraient dans une négociation au cours de laquelle chacune des parties défendait bec et ongles son bifteck. Sur le ring, à votre droite, Scorpius Malefoy qui voudrait rester à l'auberge pour « être avec Hermione et Georgia et jouer avec le chat ». À votre gauche, Drago Malefoy qui voudrait rentrer au plus vite au Manoir. Un enfant de cinq ans contre un adulte de vingt-cinq ans, mais ce fut finalement Scorpius qui remporta la bataille, son père étant fondamentalement incapable de lui tenir tête plus de dix minutes, ni de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Ils s'installèrent finalement comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, c'est à dire que Scorpius était posé par terre, sur le tapis, en train de jouer avec Sweety, alors que son père s'était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil pour lire La Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione quant à elle, avait pris place dans la cour. Elle s'était installée dans le hamac pour dormir un peu.

Drago s'était levé pour aller parler à Hermione, mais s'était interrompu en chemin en voyant qu'elle était endormie. Il s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et la regardait dormir. Ça lui avait fait extrêmement bizarre de croiser la route de cette jeune femme qu'il avait tant aimé détesté pendant son adolescence. Il y avait prescription depuis. Il ne serait peut-être jamais pardonné mais elle avait eu l'air de comprendre qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était plus ce fils à papa arrogant. En grandissant, et surtout en se désolidarisant des agissements de ses parents, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait le choix. Qu'il était assez grand pour devenir l'homme qu'il voulait être.

En se réveillant et en voyant des iris bleus braqués sur elle, Hermione sursauta en manquant de peu de tomber à la renverse. Drago s'était instinctivement précipité vers elle pour la réceptionner en cas de chute, mais stoppa sa course quand il fut assuré qu'elle s'était réceptionnée sur ses deux pieds. La respiration accélérée, les boucles brunes en vrac, elle leva ses yeux bruns vers lui.

« T'es fou ! »

« Quoi ? Ah on a pas le droit de regarder les gens dormir ? » se défendit Drago en levant ses mains en signe d'innocence.

« Non ! C'est carrément flippant ! Tu fais plus ça ! »

« D'accord Granger, calme toi s'il te plait. Tu tachycardes là, tu vas me claquer entre les doigts ! » s'amusa-t-il tout en tirant à lui une des chaises longues pour s'affaler dedans, ses mains jointes derrière sa tête.

« Ah ah ah, c'est extrêmement drôle, espèce d'idiot … » s'adoucit-elle en laissant même échapper un semblant de rire.

Elle s'installa de nouveau dans le hamac, Drago s'étant installé de façon à ce qu'elle n'ai qu'à tourner un peu la tête à droite pour le voir. La décontraction qu'il affichait était troublante.

« Maintenant que je peux plus me rendormir, tu me dis pourquoi tu m'observais ? »

« Je t'observais pas ! » se défendit-il de nouveau, « À la base je suis venu pour te parler et quand j'ai vu que tu dormais je t'ai regardé pendant dix secondes. J'appelle pas ça de l'observation. »

« On va dire que je te crois. Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Ben ouais, c'est rare quand je peux avoir une conversation avec un être humain ayant toutes ses dents et mesurant plus d'un mètre dix, j'en profite ! »

Elle laissa échapper un rire discret.

« C'est ton jour de chance ! Mes parents sont dentistes donc avec mes dents il n'y a aucun problème, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'ai dépassé le mètre dix depuis mes cinq ans donc on devrait pouvoir avoir une conversation digne de ce nom. »

« C'est quoi … dentistes ? » fit remarquer Drago, un sourcil relevé par l'interrogation.

« C'est un métier moldu. On va dire que c'est comme un médicomage, mais qui soigne seulement les dents. »

Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent désormais, alors que sa bouche s'étirait en une grimace.

« Vous avez des médicomages qui s'occupent de vos dents ? J'ai toujours dit que les moldus étaient complètement tordus, ça se confirme ! »

« C'est pas tordu, au contraire ! Chacun a sa spécialité, ce qui permet à la personne d'être prise en charge par quelqu'un qui connaît réellement le sujet, tous les problèmes qui peuvent s'y apparenter, qui a déjà toutes les solutions en tête et … Je t'ennuie c'est ça ? »

Drago n'avait pu réprimer un bâillement pendant qu'elle parlait.

« Non, du tout. Mais tu sais moi, le monde moldu … »

« Ça, on aura compris que t'en as rien à secouer. Pourtant tu devrais ouvrir ton esprit au monde moldu, tu apprendrai plein de choses et tu n'en seras que plus intelligent ! »

« Ravi d'apprendre que tu me trouve déjà un minimum intelligent. »

« Parce que tu en doutais peut-être ? Modeste. »

« C'est tellement pas mon genre de me vanter ! » ria-t-il, révélant une nouvelle fois ses rides d'expression qui se faisaient si rares.

« T'es venu pour qu'on parle de toi et ton égo ou on peut avoir une conversation d'adultes ? »

« Ça dépend ce que tu entends par conversation d'adultes ? »

« Je sais pas ! Ça fait huit ans qu'on s'est pas vu, je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire non ? Notre vie de tous les jours, l'après Poudlard, nos métiers, ton fils … »

« Ah ! Moi j'ai une question » la coupa Drago en levant son index. « C'est une question qui me taraude depuis quelques jours. Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans ce parc, en pleurs, avec une robe de mariée souillée ? »

« Brutal comme entrée en matière, surtout ne prends pas de gants quand tu poses une question de ce genre à une femme, ça serait trop bien élevé de ta part ! »

« Arrêtes le sarcasme Granger, c'est _mon_ truc. » insista-t-il en s'auto-pointant du doigt.

Elle roula des yeux d'exaspération. Ceci-dit, elle rêvait ou elle était en train de parler de manière totalement civilisée avec Drago Malefoy, sans que l'un ne tente d'arracher les yeux de l'autre ou de le brûler vif d'un simple coup de baguette ? Il faut croire que oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Surtout qu'il se révélait être drôle et de bonne compagnie. La paternité, bon sang, ça fait des miracles.

« Alors pour te répondre, figure toi que ce jour-là je venais de m'enfuir de mon mariage, juste avant l'échange des consentements. » avoua-t-elle avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si elle était coutumière du fait.

« Non ?! » cria presque Drago sous le coup de l'étonnement, en se redressant sur sa chaise longue. « Toi, Hermione Granger de ton état, la fille la plus sensée, la plus sérieuse et la plus raisonnable que je connaisse, tu t'es enfuie de ton propre mariage ? Putain on en apprend tous les jours ! »

« Calme toi Malefoy, tu tachycardes … » le parodia-t-elle, une mine moqueuse installée sur son visage.

« C'est extrêmement drôle Granger, on se marre. » bouda-t-il avant de reprendre sur le ton de l'étonnement. « Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que le fiancé que tu as planté devant l'autel c'était cet imbécile de Weasley ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son silence voulait tout dire. Le blond ne retint pas un éclat de rire qui avait du être entendu par la totalité de l'Angleterre et la moitié du Pays de Galles. Elle roula de nouveau des yeux, il était agaçant et totalement insupportable quand il s'y mettait. L'événement pour elle était digéré mais elle appréciait quand même moyennement que quelqu'un, encore plus lui, se permette de s'en moquer ouvertement.

« Qu'est ce que tu trouves si drôle à la fin ? » s'énerva-t-elle alors qu'il riait toujours, des larmes pointant même leur nez au coin de ses yeux.

« Parce que c'est tellement jouissif d'apprendre qu'il a pas su garder une femme qu'il a pourtant convoité pendant des années ! Oui Granger, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je pense que Weasley et toi étiez les deux seules personnes à pas avoir remarqué que vous étiez totalement in love l'un de l'autre depuis vos onze ans. Il vous a quand même fallu des plombes pour vous en rendre compte ! »

« Personne ne t'a demandé de te mêler de nos histoires de coeur ! »

« Je ne m'en suis d'ailleurs jamais mêlé tellement c'était pas intéressant. Mais de savoir que tu l'as planté avant le oui fatidique … Je pense te vouer un culte jusqu'à ma mort Granger ! »

« J'en demandais pas tant mais écoute, si la situation te réjouit … »

« Non ça ne me réjouit pas … » se radoucit-il, « C'est juste assez drôle. Mais bref. Et pourquoi tu l'as lâchement abandonné ? »

Hermione tourna la tête pour finalement regarder au dessus d'elle. Ses mains jointes et posées sur son ventre se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration.

« Ça t'est jamais arrivé d'être lassé de quelqu'un ? Tu sais … Comme quand tu désires tellement quelque chose, que tu t'imagines comment serait ta vie si tu l'avais, que tu fais des plans sur la comète, que tu finis enfin par l'avoir et que là … et ben c'est pas si fantastique que ce que tu avais imaginé. Avec Ron c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu l'as dit toi même, on se courait après depuis l'âge de onze ans, on jouait au chat et à la souris, ça a fait qu'augmenter cette tension et ce désir entre nous. Quand on s'est mis ensemble c'était un vrai feu d'artifice ! C'est resté un feu d'artifice pendant quelques années et puis au fil du temps, je pense que c'était devenu que des pétards mouillés. Plus de désir, plus de surprise, plus de magie. Une routine, quelque chose qui me lassait. Ma manière de fuir a été plutôt brutale mais sur le moment, j'ai vu que ça. »

Si on lui avait dit un jour que se confier à Drago Malefoy lui aurait fait le plus grand bien, elle aurait refusé de le croire. Et pourtant. Elle venait de trouver une oreille attentive chez ce grand blond affalé dans sa chaise longue. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui et croisa son regard bleu qui venait de partiellement se tinter de gris.

« J'ai jamais eu le temps, ou plutôt l'occasion, de me lasser de quoi que ce soit. Mais je peux comprendre ton raisonnement et ta démarche. À quoi bon te forcer à rester avec un homme en qui tu ne vois plus qu'un simple ami ? »

Elle finit par s'assoir dans son hamac, cherchant de la stabilité au sol de la pointe de ses pieds.

« C'est tout à fait ça ! Je ne veux plus être forcée de quoi que ce soit, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et pas parce que quelqu'un a décidé qu'elle devait se passer de telle ou telle manière. »

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Tu sais quoi Granger, on se ressemble finalement toi et moi. »

Interloquée, Hermione leva un sourcil. Lui, et elle ? Des similitudes ? Bien sûr. Et Dolores Ombrage est une sainte pendant qu'on y est.

« Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, ou alors qu'une armée de Joncheruines est en train d'envahir ton cerveau Malefoy ! »

« Des Jonche..quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec la même mine interloquée que sa voisine précédemment.

« Joncheruines. Invention cent pour cent Luna Lovegood. Il paraît que ce sont des petites créatures qui entrent par tes oreilles et t'embrouillent le cerveau. »

Drago plaça, méfiant, ses deux mains sur ses oreilles.

« Lovegood est complètement siphonnée ! »

« Ça c'est pas une nouveauté. » ria d'abord la brune. « Donc si ce ne sont pas des Joncheruines, c'est que tu as complètement perdu la tête ! »

« Je t'assure que non. Tu as mis vingt-cinq ans avant de te décider à mener ta vie comme tu l'entends, sans te la laisser dicter par quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai fait la même chose, sauf que j'ai mis dix-huit ans pour me défaire de l'autorité de mon père. Je suis un poil plus vif d'esprit que toi ! » termina le blond avec un clin d'oeil.

« C'est ça. Tout n'est qu'une question de vivacité d'esprit en fin de compte ! »

« Tout à fait ma grande, tout à fait. »

« Tu disais donc, l'autorité paternelle … ? » insista-t-elle, sautant du coq à l'âne, curieuse.

« T'es pas sans savoir que mon père m'a toujours dicté ma façon d'agir. La suprématie des sangs purs, le dédain, le mépris … Oui Granger, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je n'étais pas un enfant capricieux et orgueilleux par simple envie ou conviction, c'est papa Lucius qui me dictait tout. »

« On s'en doutait bien tu sais. »

« Ravi de le savoir. En tout cas, on se ressemble plus que tu ne le penses. »

« Je sais pas si je dois en être fière mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu es devenu un grand garçon maître de tes propres décisions ! »

« Et en plus elle est poète, elle fait des rimes ! »

« C'est extrêmement drôle Malefoy, on se marre … » le parodia-t-elle de nouveau, s'attirant pour la peine un regard gris foudroyant. Ok ok on se détend.

Elle fut tentée, pour rebondir sur sa relation amoureuse foirée, de le lancer sur la sienne, d'histoire d'amour. Mais elle le sentait tellement détendu et plus ou moins sympathique pour une fois qu'elle n'osa pas. Et bien oui, la dernière fois qu'elle avait osé ne serait-ce que faire une minuscule, toute petite, ridicule allusion à la mère de Scorpius, Malefoy senior lui avait fait une esclandre. Elle opta alors pour la méthode douce, c'est à dire discuter d'autre chose pour le mettre suffisamment en confiance. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que la situation mettait en scène Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, ennemis de toujours. Donc si tout se passait bien pour le moment, la haine pouvait reprendre le dessus à tout moment. Il fallait donc qu'elle se le mette dans la poche pour arriver à le faire flancher.

Elle se rallongea finalement dans son hamac, la tête tournée vers la droite pour le regarder. Sauf qu'il ne la regardait pas. Il avait profité de ce petit moment de répit pour fermer ses yeux et se prélasser. À en voir son torse qui se soulevait lentement sous sa respiration, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Sauf que c'était physiquement impossible de s'endormir en si peu de temps. Quoi qu'impossible n'est pas sorcier. Elle avait donc tout à loisirs de l'observer, comme lui ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire précédemment. Il avait toujours cette barbe de deux jours savamment taillée, comme s'il passait une heure chaque matin devant la glace pour tailler ses poils de façon à ce qu'aucun ne dépasse. Cette barbe lui donner un air viril qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner chez lui il y a huit ans. De ses yeux clos, elle n'en voyait pas la couleur mais elle voyait ses longs cils fins et tellement recourbés qu'on aurait dit qu'il portait du mascara. Sur son front, quelques mèches dorées sauvages avaient décidés d'élire domicile. La légère brise de l'après-midi faisait doucement bouger sa crinière blonde platine. Et puis il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux, captant instantanément le regard chocolat posé sur lui, même si Hermione avait détourné les yeux rapidement en le voyant ouvrir ses paupières.

« Là c'est toi qui m'observes, Granger. »

« Pas du tout ! » se défendit-elle en tournant de nouveau le regard vers lui. « Ça faisait dix secondes que je te regardais, j'appelle pas ça de l'observation » le singea-t-elle encore.

« Tu m'aimes tant que ça que tu reprends mes mots pour la troisième fois en même pas une heure ? »

« Oui Malefoy, ça te ferait plaisir de m'entendre dire que je t'aime ? »

« Bof, non pas tant que ça. Scorpius me le dit tous les jours, j'ai ma dose d'amour quotidienne c'est suffisant. »

Touchée, Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire.

« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais … T'as l'air d'être un père formidable. »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Formidable j'en sais rien, mais je fais de mon mieux. Tu l'as certainement remarqué, je suis seul à l'élever alors c'est pas facile. Mais il est génial. »

« J'ai bien remarqué oui … Est-ce que j'ose te demander qui est sa mère ou tu vas encore me faire une scène digne des plus grands drames du théâtre classique ? »

Il lâcha un petit rictus et son regard divagua. Elle voyait sa mâchoire commencer à se contracter, comme si le sujet le mettait vraiment en rogne. Ok, c'était bien tenté Hermione mais visiblement c'est un échec.

« Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber » commença-t-elle, d'un ton calme, pour essayer de l'adoucir. « Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais de ta vie, quand tu ne t'occupes pas de Scorpius ? »

Il saisit la perche qu'elle lui tendait, se déridant un petit peu et détendant sa mâchoire. On venait d'éviter l'éruption du volcan Malefoy de justesse.

« J'ai ouvert une maison close dans le nord de Londres. J'y passe le plus clair de mon temps, entouré de sublimes femmes aux courbes voluptueuses qui exécutent les moindres de mes désirs. J'ai juste à claquer des doigts et je suis au septième ciel. Des blondes, des brunes, des rousses, c'est fabuleux, j'ai tout sous la main pour soulager mes caprices les plus vicieux. »

Les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, Hermione était proche de l'attaque cardiaque. Il était sérieux ou il la faisait marcher ? Il ne cillait pas, et son ton était bien trop assuré pour qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais t'es qu'une ordure ! Un porc, un goujat, un salaud ! Quel exemple tu donnes à ton fils ?! Enfin j'imagine, et j'ose espérer, qu'il est pas au courant … C'est ça que tu vas faire quand tu le laisses à Georgia ?! Dieu du ciel Malefoy mais t'es un monstre ! »

La réaction du blond ne se fit pas attendre. Il éclata de rire, cette fois le rire avait du être entendu par la totalité de l'Angleterre, du Pays de Galles et un quart de l'Écosse. Les larmes qui tantôt menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, roulaient finalement sur ses joues. Il pleurait de rire. Bien. « Tu te paies ma tête, Drago Malefoy ? ».

« C'est génial de discuter avec toi Granger ! Je peux te faire gober n'importe quoi ! »

« C'est hilarant, triple buse. » bouda-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard braqué sur les feuilles de l'arbre au dessus d'elle.

« Mais enfin, Granger ! Tu penses quand même pas que je suis si ingrat quand même ? J'ai su faire proliférer la fortune de ma famille d'une manière beaucoup plus honorable. Une maison close … Tu me vois, passant mes journées entouré de scandinaves blondes aux yeux bleus, ou de portoricaines aux mensurations de rêve ? C'est tentant j'avoue, mais tellement pas mon genre ! »

« C'est pas ton genre c'est vrai, le bourreau des coeurs de Poudlard ! J'aurais pas assez de mes dix doigts pour compter le nombre de coeurs que tu as brisé ! »

Drago se mit alors à compter quelque chose sur ses doigts, les sourcils un petit peu froncés, en pleine réflexion. Une fois arrivé à dix il sourit, et releva les yeux sur Hermione.

« T'as raison. Dix doigts ne suffisent pas. Sauf que j'était un gamin, ça compte pas. »

« Alors si ça compte pas … », elle roula des yeux, « Donc si c'est pas la maison close qui occupe tes journées, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai investi dans cette auberge. Georgia en est la responsable mais je récolte soixante-dix pour-cent des bénéfices. En gros je fais pas grand chose de mes journées à part m'occuper de mon fils. Mais quand tu connais Scorpius, c'est un job à plein temps ! »

« Et quand tu le laisses ici pour la journée ou une demi journée, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je respire. J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde mais il me prend le plus clair de mon temps. Donc parfois j'ai juste envie d'être seul et de respirer, de décompresser. »

« Moi qui pensais que tu partais pour affaire à chaque fois … Je suis déçue ! Tu baisses dans mon estime. »

« Ah ouais ? Parce que j'étais classé à quel niveau dans ton estime avant que tu apprennes que je ne faisais rien de fou de mes journées et que je n'étais pas le business man que tu espérais ? »

« Oh, à peu près là », elle baissa sa main, cette dernière pendant dans le vide, pour la placer au dessus du sol à environ une quinzaine de centimètres.

« Ouf, me voilà rassuré. Moi qui pensais que tu avais réellement de l'estime pour ma personne … »

Il glissa vers elle un regard empli de sarcasme auquel elle répondit par un petit rire. Décidément, c'était confirmé : c'était agréable de discuter avec lui.

« Et toi alors, t'es pas devenue Ministre de la Magie ? »

Devant le regard étonné de sa voisine, il reprit.

« Quoi ? La Hermione Granger que je connaissais était travailleuse et ambitieuse. J'aurais mis ma main, peut-être même les deux, à couper que tu serais devenue Ministre de la Magie. »

« Tu sais que j'y ai pensé ? Mais c'est trop de responsabilités, j'aurais pas supporté. Non, j'ai d'abord travaillé au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, ça m'a permis de nettement améliorer la condition des elfes de maison. Et puis maintenant je travaille au Département de la justice magique. »

« Ce qui n'en est pas moins étonnant. La justice, l'équité, la conscience sociale, c'est ton truc ça. »

Il lui en bouchait un coin. Lui, Drago Malefoy, premièrement l'écoutait parler et ensuite, il la connaissait bien. C'était même un brin flippant quand on y réfléchissait … Mais en fin de compte, pour pouvoir haïr quelqu'un ne faut-il pas bien le connaître pour pouvoir en détester les défauts et la manière d'être ? Drago avait toujours détesté son air autoritaire, son côté Miss-je-sais-tout et ses allures de mère Thérésa.

« Mais je commence aussi à me lasser » reprit-elle, « En fait j'ai globalement l'impression de me lasser de tout en ce moment. D'abord de mon fiancé, maintenant de mon travail. Je dois y retourner dans trois semaines et la seule perspective de retrouver mon bureau et mes collègues me donne envie de pleurer. »

Drago se redressa un peu sur sa chaise longue, appuya ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses et joignit ses mains entre elles. Il regardait son interlocutrice de l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait arborer.

« Moi j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est ta vie entière qui t'ennuie. »

« Ma vie entière ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! », reprit Hermione en s'asseyant dans son hamac.

« Ne viens pas me dire le contraire ! Tu plantes ton mec à l'autel, tu me dis que ton travail te donne envie de pleurer et tu me fais la conversation, ça fait déjà trois éléments qui me prouvent que ta vie bien rangée t'ennuie ! »

Drago Malefoy 1, Hermione Granger 0. La balle au centre. Il reprit.

« La Granger que je connais a toujours été dans les clous. Pas un pas en dehors du chemin tout tracé qui s'offrait à elle. Des parents avec une bonne situation, elle se trouve propulsée dans un monde qui ne lui était, de base, pas destiné. Une scolarité, certes mouvementée à cause de ses fréquentations douteuses, oui je parle du rouquin et du balafré, mais toujours première de la classe. Des BUSE et des ASPIC obtenus haut la main, en ayant passé, qui plus est, une septième année, en temps de guerre, en dehors de Poudlard. Son meilleur ami devient son mari, elle obtient un travail stable au Ministère et elle finit sa vie dans un appartement de Londres, engrossée deux fois par son mari. Voilà ! »

Le portrait d'elle dépeint par Drago lui fila quelque peu la nausée. Il la fit rire au début mais plus il avançait et plus elle avait envie de vomir. Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Drago Malefoy 2, Hermione Granger 0. Qui sait si elle n'avait pas laissé Ron le jour de son mariage, si sa vie n'aurait pas continué dans cet affreux train-train, pour la laisser devenir une mère au foyer, attendant que ses enfants entrent à Poudlard ?

« Quelle horreur … » s'offusqua-t-elle, une main sur la bouche.

« Ce portrait que j'ai fait de toi ? Réaliste hein ? »

« Ça, oui, et que tu aies raison sur toute la ligne ! C'est affreux et carrément flippant que tu me cernes aussi bien. »

« Je lis en toi comme dans un livre, Granger. »

Cette dernière phrase du blond fut ponctuée par une voix cristalline qui criait « papa » et qui approchait d'eux en trottinant. C'était Scorpius, venant de littéralement se jeter sur son père. Il prit place habilement sur ses cuisses, comme s'il connaissait le chemin par coeur, se blottissant contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Beaucoup trop de tendresse dans la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, tu sens le jus de citrouille à plein nez ! »

« Non … » mentit le blondinet en se pinçant les lèvres.

« T'es infernal. C'est qui ton père ? Que je le gronde parce qu'il sait pas t'interdire les choses. »

Scorpius se mit à rire, un rire d'enfant innocent on ne pouvait plus mignon.

« C'est toi mon papa ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Et bien il faut me gronder ! »

« Je sais pas gronder moi, je suis trop petit ! » commença Scorpius avant de tourner le regard vers Hermione, « Hermione, tu peux gronder papa toi ! »

« Moi ? » releva-t-elle en pointant son index sur sa poitrine. « Je m'en ferai une joie ! Pourquoi je dois le gronder dis-moi ? »

« Parce qu'il veut pas que je boive de jus de citrouille, ça m'excite il dit, mais j'en bois quand même parce qu'il sait pas me dire non. »

Elle sourit, attendrie, avant de décaler son regard sur le paternel.

« Et alors, super papa, on a du mal avec l'autorité ? » plaisanta la brune, sous le sourire, s'apparentant plutôt à une grimace, du blond.

« Parfois oui. En même temps, tu l'as vu ? », il désigna du doigt son fils, blotti contre lui, ses perles bleues qui papillonnait, observant tout autour de lui, « Comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? »

Touchée en plein coeur. Au fil des moments qu'elle passait avec lui, elle ressentait toute la dimension de cet amour qu'il portait à son fils. Cet amour, cette admiration même, cette complicité, cette force qui les unissait. L'absence de la mère, pour quelle que raison que ce soit, avait du rapprocher le père et le fils. Le premier devait compenser l'absence de la maman pour combler au mieux sa progéniture. Et ça avait plutôt l'air de fonctionner.

« Je te comprends totalement. C'est un petit ange. Votre lien est précieux, garde le. »

Drago acquiesça silencieusement. Son fils, c'était toute sa vie. Il avait à coeur de le combler, de lui donner tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Il avait aussi eu à coeur de l'élever et de lui offrir une éducation différente de celle qu'il avait reçu. En fait, c'était bien simple, tous les principes qui lui avaient été inculqués quand il était plus jeune, et bien il prenait l'inverse et inculquait ça à son fils. C'est pour cette raison que Drago ne lui avait jamais mis en tête la suprématie des sangs purs ni la haine des sangs-de-bourbe, ne lui avait appris ni le dédain, ni le sarcasme, ni l'arrogance. Il souhaitait faire de lui l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais été, en fin de compte.

« On va rentrer maintenant Scorpius ? »

« Déjà ? »

« Déjà ?! Tu es ici depuis ce matin, et on est au beau milieu de l'après-midi, c'est suffisant non ? »

« Mais on revient bientôt alors papa ? Tu promets ? »

« C'est promis … » soupira Drago, l'air vaguement concerné.

« Jure le sur le serpent ! »

« Scorpius, ça suff… »

« Le serpent ! » insista Scorpius en plissant les yeux d'un air typiquement Malefoy. Le portrait craché de son père.

Après avoir poussé un long soupir, Drago retira d'autour de son cou le collier en argent qu'il arborait tous les jours et dont le pendentif était systématiquement caché sous le haut qu'il portait. Le pendentif était le même que Scorpius, celui qu'Hermione avait pu voir le jour de leur rencontre, c'est à dire un serpent avec deux diamants verts à la place des yeux. Drago sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et la pointa sur le serpent dont les yeux se mirent à briller. Il marmonna, pour que seule Scorpius entende, la promesse de revenir bientôt à l'auberge.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui ! »

Il descendit d'un bond du perchoir improvisé qu'étaient les genoux de son père et trottina jusqu'à Hermione, à qui il offrit un bisou qu'il déposa sur sa joue qu'elle lui tendait.

« Au revoir Hermione ! » dit-il en lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

« Au revoir Scorpius, à bientôt ! », elle leva les yeux vers Drago, « A bientôt Malefoy, on devrait être amenés à se revoir visiblement. »

Avec deux doigts sur la tempe qu'il leva comme un salut militaire à l'intention d'Hermione, il s'éloigna, main dans la main avec son fils.

« Bonne fin de journée Granger. »

 **LONDRES.**

Déjà presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Hermione avait posé un pied dans l'auberge de Georgia. Elle avait subi divers ascenseurs émotionnels pendant cette période mais globalement elle se sentait toujours aussi bien dans cet environnement nouveau, mais qui tendait à devenir familier au fil du temps. Elle se rapprochait de Georgia, cette dernière devenant une vraie confidente sur laquelle elle pouvait compter pendant ses coups de mou. Et aussi une amie avec laquelle elle pouvait avoir des conversations tantôt sérieuses, tantôt plus légères. En plus de Georgia, elle voyait aussi souvent les Malefoy. Père et fils venaient régulièrement, que ce soit pour un petit quart d'heure ou pour quelques heures. Hermione passait du temps à jouer avec Scorpius qui était, décidément, terriblement mignon et très intelligent pour son âge. Elle passait également du temps à discuter avec Drago, grattant petit à petit cette carapace dont il était recouvert. Mais c'était compliqué, il avait du mal à s'ouvrir. S'il n'était plus méchant avec elle comme il avait pu l'être, il était toujours aussi sarcastique et prenait toute conversation à la légère. C'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait réussir à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant sa femme.

Mais soit.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le dix-neuf septembre. Hermione fêtait ses vingt-six ans. Et pour célébrer ça, mais aussi pour oublier qu'elle reprenait le travail le lendemain, elle avait décidé d'aller à Londres pour se faire des petits plaisirs particuliers.

Premier petit plaisir : une journée totalement moldue. C'est à dire qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette à l'auberge et s'était promis de passer sa journée comme la plus banale des moldues, sans utiliser la moindre petite once de magie. La magie faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, c'est vrai, mais étant une née-moldu, elle avait connu la vie sans magie, donc elle allait facilement retrouver certaines habitudes pas désagréables.

Deuxième petit plaisir : un cappuccino. Elle s'était arrêtée dès le matin dans la première grande enseigne de café à emporter qui se trouvait sous son nez et avait acheté un grand gobelet de cappuccino avec tellement de chantilly, qu'elle en retrouvait sur le bout de son nez à chacune de ses gorgées. Petite coquetterie en plus, elle avait fait écrire son prénom sur son gobelet.

Troisième petit plaisir : aller dans un musée. Et pas n'importe lequel, puisqu'en effet elle avait passé sa matinée à explorer les moindres recoins du British Museum. Elle avait arpenté presque toutes les salles, regardant les oeuvres, lisant les descriptions, notant même dans un petit carnet ce qui lui semblait important ou ce qui retenait son attention. Miss-je-sais-tout n'était définitivement pas prête de rendre les armes.

Quatrième petit plaisir : un déjeuner calorique dans un fast-food. C'était son anniversaire, elle avait bien le droit non ? C'est donc après avoir englouti un hamburger au boeuf avec du fromage fondu, de la salade, des tomates et des oignons, accompagné de frites et d'un soda, qu'elle avait décidé de clôturer le tout avec une glace à la vanille surmontée d'un nappage au chocolat, avec en plus quelques petites noisettes concassées sur le dessus. Gourmande vous avez dit ?

Cinquième petit plaisir : flâner dans Hyde Park, s'y posant même une heure sur un banc pour lire un livre du British Museum qu'elle s'était achetée, à propos de l'Égypte antique. Elle s'était même autorisé un détour au Speakers' Corner où elle s'était fait une joie d'écouter une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui, malgré son jeune âge, parlait très justement de la condition des femmes, de l'injustice qu'elles subissaient et du problème d'équité qui subsistaient entre elles et les hommes. Hermione s'était même offert le luxe de l'applaudir et d'aller parler avec elle à la fin, en lui disant qu'elle était entièrement d'accord avec elle, et qu'elle aussi avait à coeur de défendre les femmes.

Sixième petit plaisir : faire les magasins. La mode chez les sorciers n'était pas quelque chose de fun, ni même de très répandu. Elle profita donc de cette journée « magie détox » pour aller s'acheter quelques habits, du moins pour se couvrir un peu puisque le mois de septembre étant installé, les températures commençaient à chuter. Elle se devait de remplir sa garde robe de vêtements qui lui permettront d'affronter l'automne.

Septième et dernier plaisir, qui serait un plaisir partagé : acheter un gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle avait donc acheté dans une boulangerie un gâteau chocolat/praliné, qu'elle partagerait avec Georgia le soir même pour fêter dignement son anniversaire.

C'est avec le coeur léger, revigorée par cette journée en tête à tête avec elle-même, qu'elle transplana jusqu'à l'auberge.

« Alors ma belle, cette journée d'anniversaire ? » demanda Georgia qui accueillit Hermione depuis son comptoir.

« C'était super ! » répondit Hermione en s'installant sur un des hauts tabourets de bar, laissant ses emplette à ses pieds, « J'ai fait les magasins, j'ai visité un musée, j'ai flâné, j'ai parlé à des gens, j'ai trop mangé … Je me suis vraiment fait plaisir ! »

Elle souriait, un grand et franc sourire qui séduisait Georgia.

« Tu me fais plaisir aussi Hermione ! Je suis heureuse de te savoir heureuse. »

« Merci ! Regardez ce que je nous ai apporté pour ce soir », elle posa sur le comptoir le paquet du gâteau qu'elle ouvrit, pour laisser découvrir à son hôte le beau gâteau d'anniversaire. « On va le déguster toutes les deux pour fêter mes vingt-six ans ! »

« Huum j'en salive d'avance ! », elle se souvint de quelque chose, « J'ai failli oublier ! Tu as reçu du courrier. »

« Du courrier ? »

Elle prit des mains de Georgia le paquet qu'elle lui tendait. Dans l'emballage était coincée une lettre, lettre sur laquelle était inscrit son prénom, prénom qu'elle reconnut comme ayant été écrit de la main de Ginny. Hermione eut immédiatement un petit sourire triste. Elle appréciait de passer son anniversaire ici, en partie seule, mais une petite part d'elle aurait aimé le fêter avec ses amis. Ceci-dit elle appréciait terriblement le geste. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut silencieusement le contenu de la lettre :

« Ma belle Hermione,

J'aurais aimé, comme tout le monde, partagé ce moment avec toi, mais on respecte toujours autant ta décision. Je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire, que cette nouvelle année t'apporte tout ce dont tu rêves et tout ce que tu mérites.

Ginny.

PS : On espère que le cadeau te fera plaisir … »

Le touchant mot de Ginny était suivi par l'écriture d'Harry.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma précieuse amie. J'espère que ta vie est belle en ce moment. Tu nous manques, mais on t'aime.

Harry. »

Plus court, plus concis, mais tout aussi touchant. Harry n'était pas le genre d'ami à faire des démonstrations d'affection, encore moins en vieillissant, mais Hermione savait lire entre les lignes à force. Après le mot d'Harry, elle reconnut l'écriture de Ron.

« Bon anniversaire Hermione, à bientôt j'espère.

Ron. »

Encore plus court et encore plus concis. Visiblement, la rancoeur était toujours présente pour lui, ce qui ne l'étonnait finalement qu'à moitié. Au moins il lui souhaitait son anniversaire, elle n'en demandait pas tant.

Après le mot de Ron figuraient la signature de chacun des Weasley, mais également de Fleur - la femme de Bill -, Audrey - la femme de Percy -, et Angelina - la femme de George. Elle retourna le parchemin et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa mère. Depuis sa fuite du mariage, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de leur parler. D'un côté, elle se rassurait en se disant que Molly le ferait pour elle. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait perdre tous ses moyens en face de ses parents.

« Ma chérie,

Ton père se joint à moi pour te souhaiter le meilleur pour tes vingt-six ans. Nous sommes extrêmement fiers de la femme que tu es devenue et nous ne t'en voulons en aucun cas pour ce que tu as fait. Tu sais que nous t'avons toujours soutenu, quoi que tu fasses, quels que soient tes choix. Molly et Arthur nous ont tout expliqué, nous respectons et comprenons que tu n'aies pas trouvé le courage ni la force de nous parler. Sache en tout cas que notre porte est toujours ouverte pour notre petite (grande) fille.

Un joyeux anniversaire Hermione chérie. Nous t'aimons.

Maman et papa. »

Une larme s'échappant de son oeil vint quelque peu tacher le papier, faisant baver l'encre. C'était très dur pour elle de lire ce mot de ses parents, lui souhaitant son anniversaire, sans les avoir près d'elle, comme d'habitude. Elle avait envie de les serrer fort dans ses bras, de s'imprégner du parfum sucré de sa mère, ou de la douce odeur de l'après-rasage de son père. Mais elle savait que les voir la ferait flancher. Alors elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche, pour cacher à Georgia le torrent de larmes qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle à n'importe quel instant. Pour penser à autre chose, elle attrapa le paquet qui allait avec la lettre et s'empressa de l'ouvrir, impatiente et excitée comme une enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Une fois le papier déchiré, elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit à l'intérieur un album photos qu'elle proposa à Georgia de découvrir avec elle. À l'intérieur, beaucoup de photos représentant des moments plus ou moins importants de sa vie. De sa scolarité à Poudlard à la photo la plus récente prise avec Ginny la veille de son mariage, en passant par des clichés pris avec Ron, Harry, George, ses parents, ou encore seule. Elle profitait de ce cadeau si touchant pour présenter son entourage à Georgia qui ne se gênait pas pour faire des commentaires sur les photos ou les personnes y figurant. C'est comme ça qu'Hermione apprit qu'elle trouvait Ginny « charmante », Ron « rigolo » et Harry « très plaisant à regarder ». Sa dernière remarque à propos d'Harry la fit rire de bon coeur. Oubliant petit à petit sa peine ressentie un peu plus tôt.

Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures, les deux femmes feuilletaient toujours l'album, Hermione prenant un plaisir fou à parler de sa vie à Georgia, qui l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Elles relevèrent en même temps la tête en entendant la clochette de la porte d'entrée, et affichèrent le même sourire en découvrant qui venait de franchir la porte.

« Malefoy père et fils, que nous vaut votre visite à une heure si tardive ? » demanda Georgia, qui s'était approchée pour venir embrasser Scorpius, qui réclamait son bisou quotidien.

« Papa avait des choses à te dire ! » répondit de lui-même Scorpius, en tirant maintenant sur le jean d'Hermione pour attirer son attention. « Bisou ! » réclama-t-il ensuite impatiemment.

Petit mais carrément exigeant ! Comme son père, il savait ce qu'il voulait et ne tergiversait pas pendant trois heures pour demander quelque chose. Alors soit. La brune descendit de son tabouret pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur, le laissant l'embrasser sur la joue et lui rendant ensuite son bisou. En se redressant, elle croisa le regard gris du paternel qui décrocha un sourire. Ses cheveux étaient sauvagement indisciplinés, comme à leur habitude et il n'avait toujours pas rasé sa barbe qui était toujours savamment bien taillée.

« Bonjour à toutes les deux ! » lança finalement le père qui asseyait son fils sur le tabouret, « Oui Georgia, j'ai quelques recommandations à vous faire. »

Pendant que monsieur le propriétaire travaillait avec la gérante des lieux, Hermione s'occupait de Scorpius. Enfin, elle discutait avec lui, lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée, et se mit à jouer avec lui, avec les célèbres joueurs de Quidditch en plastique. Pour l'amuser, Hermione s'était emparée de sa baguette pour lancer un sort aux personnages et les animer. Ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte, Scorpius était subjugué par ses jouets qui prenaient vie. Il avait même interpellé son père pour qu'il regarde, ce dernier prenant une minute de son temps tout de même pour s'intéresser à son fils, pour ne pas le délaisser.

Après avoir réglé les dernières demandes de Drago, Georgia était retournée à son comptoir, prenant le gâteau apporté un peu plus tôt par Hermione pour le mettre au frais.

« Monsieur, vous voulez dîner ici ce soir ? C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione, il y a du gâteau au chocolat ! »

La Hermione en question piqua un fard monstrueux à l'évocation de son anniversaire. Elle qui détestait être le centre de l'attention, Georgia venait de l'y mettre en plein dedans. Elle haussa timidement les épaules, les joues rougies par la honte et la timidité.

« Tiens donc, elle nous avait caché ça ! » lança Drago.

« Elle aime pas parler d'elle, c'est tout … » s'auto-défendit Hermione en baissant son regard sur le bout de ses chaussures.

« Et bien elle devrait. Bon anniversaire Granger, même toi tu mérites que je te le souhaite ! »

« On va dire que je prends ça comme un compliment, même si c'est maladroit. Je te remercie, Malefoy. »

« C'est ma manière d'être gentil ! Faut faire avec. »

« Je prends, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« D'ailleurs pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ton anniversaire pour enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre ? »

Il tendit sa main vers elle, et elle baissa le regard sur sa main tendue, avant de le relever sur lui. Il avait planté ses yeux gris dans les siens, un sourire vrai, franc et honnête sur le visage. Elle l'avait rarement vu sourire de cette manière, du moins, pas à son attention. Les seules fois où il souriait d'une façon aussi sincère, c'est lorsqu'il partageait un moment avec son fils. Seulement dans ces moments là. Elle se sentait, du coup, un petit peu privilégiée. Privilégiée mais réticente. Que représentait finalement cette main tendue ? Un alliance ? Un pas en avant ?

« Bon, tu m'as l'air quand même peu convaincue … »

Il rangea sa main dans sa poche, visiblement un brin déçu.

« Non ! Non non, excuse moi. C'est que … C'est étonnant de ta part, c'est tout, de vouloir enterrer la hache de guerre, comme tu dis. Avec moi … »

« Je pense t'avoir déjà dit que j'avais pris du plomb dans la cervelle. Alors je sais que je t'ai blessée par le passé, que j'ai été odieux avec toi et avec Potter et Weasley, mais tu sais pourquoi j'étais comme ça. On va pas revenir mille ans sur mon père, son autorité et son lavage de cerveau. Si je m'excuse c'est sincère, et tu vas pas me le faire dire plusieurs fois parce que j'ai un égo et une fierté surdimensionnés. »

Il prit une pause avant de compléter sa tirade.

« Hermione Granger, acceptes-tu mes excuses pour l'ensemble de mon oeuvre, de mes mauvaises actions et de mes mauvaises paroles à ton égard ? »

Il tendit de nouveau sa main vers elle, main qu'Hermione n'hésita plus à prendre dans la sienne et à serrer.

« Drago Malefoy, j'accepte tes excuses et j'accepte d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour qu'on puisse repartir sur de bonnes bases comme des … amis ? »

« Amis. » approuva-t-il immédiatement.

Il ressortit à nouveau le sourire sincère qui avait quitté ses lèvres un peu plus tôt. Ce nouveau départ entre eux, mine de rien, réjouissait Hermione. Ses parents lui avaient appris à voir le bon coté des gens, à donner une seconde chance à quelqu'un quand elle estimait qu'il le méritait. Drago était de ces personnes. Il avait raison, au fond. Ce n'était pas la peine de remettre le sujet de son enfance sur le tapis systématiquement. Elle connaissait son histoire, elle avait aperçu en septième année un garçon en souffrance, qui cherchait un échappatoire, qui demandait qu'à être soutenu, aimé, et à vivre une vie normale. Sa vie « normale » il l'avait désormais. Pourquoi refuser cette main tendue ? Finalement il méritait cette seconde chance.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main était restée dans la sienne un petit moment. Personne n'osant lâcher la main de l'autre le premier, leurs regards se soutenaient mutuellement depuis bien vingt secondes maintenant. Dans ces cas là, vingt secondes c'était quand même relativement long. Hermione fut tout de même la première à lâcher la main de Drago, avec un petit sourire timide qui venait de prendre place sur son visage.

« Vous restez dîner alors ? » demanda Hermione, jetant un bref regard à Scorpius qui était toujours obnubilé par ses joueurs de Quidditch animés. « De toute façon, je crois que t'as pas le choix parce qu'il a pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir ! »

« J'en ai pas envie de toute façon moi non plus. On va rester et fêter dignement tes … tes quoi d'ailleurs ? »

« Vingt-six ans ! »

« Tes vingt-six ans alors, vieille branche » plaisanta Drago qui n'avait pourtant même pas un an de moins qu'elle.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vieille branche ? Que si tu continues, le gâteau au chocolat tu pourras te le mettre où je pense ! »

« Tout, sauf me priver de chocolat je t'en prie ! » supplia Drago, les mains jointes, en riant de bon coeur.

La menace privation de chocolat était apparemment très efficace, vu sa réaction qui faisait aussi rire Hermione.

Alors que Georgia préparait le dîner, aidé par Scorpius, Drago s'était sournoisement emparé de l'album photos qu'Hermione avait reçu en cadeau. Installé dans son rocking-chair, il feuilletait les pages, curieux d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ce qu'avait fait sa nouvelle amie de son « après Poudlard ». Alors que la nouvelle amie en question redescendait de l'étage où elle était allée rangée ses emplettes de la journée, elle surprit un éclat de rire de la part du blond installé dans le salon. Sourcils froncés, elle s'approcha pour voir ce que pouvait être l'origine de ce fou rire et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant qu'il s'était permis de prendre ses affaires.

« Malefoy ! Est-ce que je touche à tes affaires ?! » se plaignit-elle en essayant de lui prendre le livre des mains, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle et beaucoup plus réactif.

« Tu t'occupes de mon fils et tu enchantes ses jouets. Donc oui, tu touches à mes affaires en quelque sorte. »

« Un point pour toi … »

« Avec le temps, tu constateras que j'ai souvent raison ! »

« Et que tu es toujours aussi prétentieux. On change pas du tout au tout visiblement … »

« On se refait pas ! »

Hermione tira vers elle une chaise, qu'elle installa près du rocking-chair. Elle voulait quand même savoir ce qui avait suscité le fou rire de son voisin une minute plus tôt.

« C'est ça qui te faisait rire ?! » demanda-t-elle en posant son doigt sur une photo qui la montrait à onze ans, avec son uniforme de Poudlard. Cette photo avait été prise par sa mère, le jour de son départ pour l'école de sorcellerie.

« T'as vu ta tête ? Évidemment que c'est drôle ! »

Elle lui tapa le bras en signe de mécontentement.

« Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Cette photo date du jour de mon départ pour Poudlard, j'étais super contente ! »

« C'est pas ça le problème, c'est tout le reste ! J'avais oublié que tu avais une telle crinière de lionne en guise de cheveux, que tu avais des dents immenses et que tu étais si petite ! »

« Premièrement, la crinière de lionne est toujours là, c'est juste que j'ai appris à la dompter. Deuxièmement, mes dents, est-ce qu'on est obligé d'en parler sachant qu'à cause d'un sort que tu m'avais lancé, elles étaient encore plus longues quelques temps après ? Et troisièmement, t'étais pas beaucoup plus grand que moi ! »

« Là c'est toi qui marques un point. Mais ça fait quand même drôle. T'as changé. »

« Encore heureux ! »

Drago tourna la page, et désigna une photo prise le même jour, d'Hermione en compagnie de ses parents.

« Tes parents ? », il reprit après qu'elle ai hoché la tête, « Tu ressembles à ta mère. »

« Merci … C'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais inconsciemment parce que ma mère est magnifique et je l'admire beaucoup. »

« Tu peux. Quand t'as de la chance d'avoir des parents dignes de ce nom, il faut les admirer. »

« Tu admirais tes parents, non ? »

« J'admirais surtout mon père, mais pas de la bonne manière. J'étais endoctriné et il représentait tout ce que je voulais être. Et puis en grandissant j'ai compris que je voulais pas être comme lui, parce qu'il était certes un mangemort, mais le mangemort le plus trouillard que la terre ai porté. Et surtout, je voulais pas avoir les mêmes cheveux. L'horreur ! »

Hermione laissa échapper un premier rire, puis un deuxième en s'imaginant Drago avec la même longueur de cheveux que Lucius Malefoy. C'était terrible.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils sont devenus d'ailleurs, tes parents ? »

« Après la guerre on a déménagé en Irlande. Du fait que ma mère ai sauvé Potter et qu'on ai pas participé à la guerre puisqu'on a fui comme des lâches, on a pas été jugé comme les autres mangemorts. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans je suis revenu à Londres mais eux sont restés là-bas. Ils ont acheté une maison, un peu plus petite que le Manoir, et ils y vivent tous les deux. Ils font pas grand chose de leurs journées mais ils ont l'air heureux de leur train de vie. »

« Tu vas les voir parfois, avec Scorpius ? »

« Rarement. On va dire … une fois par mois. Parce que je sais que ça fait plaisir à mes parents de me voir et de voir Scorpius. Et justement parce que Scorpius adore aller là-bas. Tu verrais mon père avec lui … Méconnaissable. Un vrai grand-père gâteau. »

« J'ai du mal à imaginer Lucius Malefoy en grand-père attendri et attendrissant ! »

« Et pourtant je te jure qu'il l'est ! »

Ils feuilletèrent ensemble l'album d'Hermione pendant une bonne demi heure. Il ne manquait pas de se moquer à chaque nouvelle photo, se foutant d'elle majoritairement parce qu'elle était mal coiffée. Il n'en ratait pas une non plus pour se moquer de Ron ou d'Harry. Hermione prenant ça à la légère parce que de toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise, il s'en fichait et continuait de plus belle. Il était comme un enfant en fin de compte ; plus vous lui disiez d'arrêter quelque chose, plus il le faisait. Et quand elle s'abstenait de l'enguirlander, il ne disait plus grand chose. Un vrai gosse.

La dernière photo de l'album, Drago sembla la scruter avec une attention particulières. Ses longs doigts fins glissèrent sur le cliché, alors que ses traits commençaient à se creuser. S'il scrutait la photo, Hermione, elle, le scrutait lui. Son regard s'était éteint, il n'y avait plus cette étincelle désinvolte qu'il y avait d'habitude et qui illuminait ses pupilles. Il clignait très lentement des yeux, comme s'il semblait rêver. Sa mâchoire semblait se contracter petit à petit. Elle avait remarqué qu'il agissait ainsi quand le sujet devenait fâcheux ou le mettait en colère. Sauf que là, pas la moindre once d'énervement se dessinait sur son visage. Non, il paraissait plutôt triste et nostalgique. Mais nostalgique de quoi ?

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » osa demander Hermione, relativement inquiète par le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude qui venait finir son portrait.

Il resta les yeux rivés sur la photo animée d'Hermione, tournoyant dans sa robe de mariée le jour de ses premiers essayages.

« Astoria avait presque la même robe de mariée pour notre mariage. »


	7. Au chalet des Black

**On se retrouve pour le chapitre de la semaine - merci d'ailleurs pour les reviews sur le précédent :) J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celui-ci aussi. En fin de compte, j'adore écrire quand Drago et Hermione sont seuls ensemble ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! La suite promet d'être intéressante. Bisous !**

* * *

Astoria.

Astoria.

Astoria.

Hermione se répétait ce prénom sans cesse depuis que Drago l'avait laissé s'échapper de sa bouche. Ce prénom lui évoquait un lointain souvenir mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais n'arrivait à l'associer à rien. À peine avait-il prononcé sa phrase qu'il avait papillonné des yeux, comme revenant à la réalité. Son visage avait changé du tout au tout, il avait refermé l'album d'un geste rapide et était parti retrouver son fils qui peinait à dresser la table sans casser une assiette ou deux au passage. Hermione était elle restée vissée sur sa chaise sans rien dire. Alors lui, il était plein de surprises. Il lâche une bombe, comme ça, et elle elle est sensée le suivre et faire comme si de rien n'était ? C'était mal la connaître.

Sa théorie comme quoi il fallait amadouer Malefoy et le mettre en confiance pour qu'il parle s'avérait être relativement efficace. Alors qu'ils venaient d'enterrer la hache de guerre, qu'ils parlaient et riaient ensemble comme deux vieux amis d'école, il avait du se sentir en confiance et avait balancé sa phrase sans réfléchir. Mais son attitude, son visage crispé, le ton de sa voix. Tout laissait croire que cette phrase n'était pas anodine et représentait beaucoup plus que ça pour lui. Elle s'imaginait encore plus de choses maintenant. Et si la fameuse Astoria avait elle aussi quitté son mariage précipitamment ? Et si elle avait demandé le divorce deux semaines après ? Et si elle l'avait quitté sans autre forme de procès alors qu'il était dingue d'elle ? Et si, et si, et si. Ça faisait beaucoup de questions sans réponses mais elle ne se sentait pas capable à cet instant d'insister sur le sujet, tant il avait eu l'air de mettre Drago dans un état étrange.

Georgia, Drago, Scorpius et Hermione s'étaient attablés tous les quatre, profitant de cette soirée vide à l'auberge. Le lieu était souvent rempli de sorciers qui voulaient dîner dans un endroit calme, ou ne serait-ce que boire une bièraubeurre. Ce n'était pas le cas ce soir, l'auberge était déserte. Hermione était assise en face de Georgia, à côté de Scorpius, en diagonale de Drago. Ce dernier étant donc face à son fils et il avait donc tout à loisir de surveiller ses faits et gestes. Chaque action du petit garçon était analysée et contrôlée par le paternel, pour ne pas que ça dérape. Mais Scorpius était si bien élevé que le repas se déroulait sans encombre.

Si un jour, on avait dit à Hermione qu'elle vivrait un tel moment pour son anniversaire, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne et aurait refusé d'y croire. Un dîner dans une ambiance chaleureuse et drôle, avec une aubergiste qui avait deux fois son âge, un Malefoy de cinq ans et un autre Malefoy de vingt ans de plus avec qui elle commençait à tisser des liens, si ce n'était de l'amitié cela s'en rapprochait.

« Je propose qu'on trinque à Hermione ! » proposa Georgia en levant son verre. « À tes vingt-six ans ma jolie ! »

Elle trinqua avec la jeune femme qui sentait le rouge de la gêne lui monter aux joues. Elle trinqua aussi avec Scorpius qui lui souhaita son anniversaire, et en dernier avec Drago, qui venait de planter son regard métallique dans celui chocolat de sa presque voisine. Le regard qu'il lui assenait lui provoqua un léger frisson déstabilisant. Elle avait déjà remarqué, bien entendu, qu'il avait des yeux d'une couleur particulièrement particulière. Ce bleu froid qui tendait à se transformer en un gris acier selon la météo, la lumière, son humeur ou la position des planètes. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas que leur couleur qui pouvait déstabiliser. Il avait aussi cette intensité, cette force, cette virilité dans le regard, qui pouvait faire flancher la moindre personne. Elle pouvait réellement comprendre maintenant la facilité avec laquelle les filles tombaient amoureuses de lui à l'époque.

« Joyeux anniversaire Granger. »

« Merci … » répondit-elle avait des trémolos dans la voix avant de se reprendre. Par la barbe de Merlin, elle nous faisait quoi là ?

Alors que Georgia s'était emparée de sa baguette pour débarrasser la table, Scorpius avait filé droit dans le salon pour aller jouer avec le chat. Hermione crut même entendre un miaulement d'exaspération de la part du félin qui commençait à en avoir plein le dos de se faire tirer les poils des moustaches par un enfant.

« Georgia, je vous le demande rarement je sais mais … vous pouvez me garder Scorpius cette nuit ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur, vous savez qu'il adore dormir ici. C'est avec plaisir ! »

« Je vous remercie. Je le récupèrerai demain matin sans faute. »

« Prenez votre temps Monsieur, il est entre de bonnes mains ! »

« Tu découches Malefoy ? » intervint Hermione qui s'emparait d'une tasse de thé. « Ah oui ! Ça doit être les mannequins scandinaves de la maison close, elles t'attendent ? »

« C'est hilarant ça Granger ! » grimaça-t-il.

« Alors non, peut-être des prostituées russes ? Les joueuses de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead ? Non je sais, des vélanes françaises ! »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des salauds c'est ça ? »

« Je continue seulement sur ta lancée. Quelle idée de me parler de maison close aussi, ça va me rester en tête toute ma vie ! »

« Ravi de savoir que tu comptes me chambrer avec ça jusqu'à ta mort. J'aurais du me taire ce jour-là ! »

« Comme pas mal d'autres fois d'ailleurs … » clôtura-t-elle d'un clin d'oeil. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Malefoy et son incapacité à laisser quelqu'un d'autre que lui avoir le dernier mot.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends ? »

« Que parfois tu parles beaucoup trop vite ! »

« Comme à quel moment par exemple ? Vas-y Granger, je t'écoute ! »

« Fais marcher ta cervelle, Drago Malefoy ! T'es intelligent, ça devrait pas te prendre plus d'une minute. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, se passant la main dans les cheveux en soufflant. Elle l'agaçait plus que de raison. Il souffla de lui-même sur les quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, abandonnant sa réflexion d'un geste de la main.

« Tu sais quoi Granger, on abandonne et je t'embarque. »

Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Hein ? L'embarquer où ? Il était vingt et une heure et elle travaillait demain !

« Pardon ? »

« T'enfiles une veste, une paire de chaussures dignes de ce nom à la place de tes pantoufles immondes et je t'embarque. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pantoufles roses et dodelina de la tête. Bon, il n'avait pas tort pour le coup. Mais c'était hors de question qu'elle le suive ! Demain elle travaillait et puis le connaissant, il l'embarquait peut-être pour l'égorger dans une ruelle sombre et donner son corps en pâture aux dragons.

« On va abandonner l'idée Malefoy hein, t'es d'accord ? »

Sauf qu'un Malefoy n'abandonne jamais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Granger ? T'as peur ? »

« De toi ? Tu serais trop fier que je dise oui, alors non. »

« Donc tu as peur de moi ! » assura le blond, affichant son plus bel air fier et victorieux.

« Non ! »

« Bon, on va tourner l'affaire autrement. Tu vas te préparer avant que j'use de la magie ou de la force pour te faire capituler ! »

« Ça va pas non ! » s'agaça Hermione, rouge de colère. « Dis-moi où tu veux m'emmener. »

« Non. »

« Drago Malefoy. Dis-moi ! »

« Non. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, dis-moi ! »

« Toujours pas. »

« MALEFOY ! »

« Quoi ?! Je sais. Tu ne me fais absolument pas confiance, tu travailles demain et tu veux surement passer ta soirée à boire de la verveine et à lire tes habituels bouquins plus gros que toi, plus vieux que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick réunis et plus poussiéreux que les cachots de Poudlard. Mais justement. Il paraît que ta vie t'ennuie, c'est pas ça qu'on disait il y a quelques jours ? Alors je te propose de te sortir de ta routine. Tu marches ? »

Il lui tendit sa main. Deux options s'offraient à elle :

Petit un : ne pas l'écouter, ne pas le suivre, et effectivement passer sa soirée avec le nez dans un livre poussiéreux, à faire son éternelle Miss-je-sais-tout, dans la monotonie, la solitude, la tristesse et la dépression.

Petit deux : l'écouter, le suivre, lui faire confiance et se divertir le temps d'une soirée, pour oublier la nausée qui la prenait à la seule pensée de retourner au Ministère, de revoir Ron, Harry et ses autres collègues inintéressants.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Sa vie actuellement n'était faite que de rebondissements, de changements et de surprises. Et puis, que pouvait-il lui faire ? Il avait beaucoup trop de préoccupations, ou du moins une grosse répondant au prénom de Scorpius, pour lui faire du mal et s'engouffrer dans une mauvaise brèche.

Elle l'avait laissé une demi minute sur le carreau, le temps de monter enfiler une paire de bottes ainsi qu'une veste pour ne pas avoir froid. L'automne arrivant, les soirées se faisaient plus fraiches. En redescendant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant toujours debout, droit comme un 'i', fier comme Artaban, sa main droite toujours tendue dans le vide.

« Je vais peut-être le regretter mais … »

Au lieu de terminer sa phrase, elle prit sa main et sentit son corps tourbillonner.

Il venait de la faire transplaner avec lui.

 **MANOIR DES MALEFOY.**

« Tout ça pour ça ?! » s'agaça Hermione. « Tu m'as fait tout un flan pour que je te suive et au final m'emmener chez toi ? Tu manques cruellement d'imagination Malefoy ! »

« Bon sang mais tu vas te taire à la fin ? » redoubla-t-il en se massant les tempes.

« Je te donne mal à la tête ? Il fallait pas m'emmener dans ce cas là ! » bouda la brune, mains posées sur les hanches.

« Silencio ! » lança le blond pour faire taire Hermione, qui écarquillait ses yeux, muette. « C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. Tu m'écoutes maintenant ? […] Arrêtes d'essayer de parler ça ne marchera pas ! Par Merlin, mais t'es pas si maligne que t'en donnes l'air ! […] Granger, un sortilège de mutisme c'est fait pour te rendre muette ! […] Voilà, souffle autant que tu veux, je te rendrai la parole quand tu m'auras écouté. »

Elle hocha la tête, agacée et surtout pressée qu'il en finisse pour pouvoir retrouver la parole et lui hurler toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête à cet instant précis. Quel malotru celui-là.

« Tu sais toujours voler sur un balai ? »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Correctement ? Ou je vais devoir me traîner un boulet ? […] Granger arrête, tu peux pas parler ! »

Elle gonfla ses joues un moment avant de soupirer, encore, et d'hocher la tête, encore.

« Bien. Suis moi. »

À ses côtés, elle avança dans la grande allée bordée de haies qui menaient jusqu'à l'entrée du Manoir. En chemin, elle croisa les paons albinos qui peuplaient le jardin, les fameux paons que Scorpius adorait. S'il les maltraitait autant qu'il maltraitait le chat de Georgia, elle donnait pas cher de la santé mentale de ces pauvres animaux. Elle entra après lui dans le Manoir et se fit remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'elle y remettait les pieds depuis la guerre. Parce que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, il ne l'avait pas laissée passer le perron. Elle fut surprise de constater que l'ambiance qui régnait dans le Manoir était nettement différente de celle qui y régnait quand Lucius et Narcissa y vivaient et en faisaient le QG des mangemorts. Du fait qu'il fasse presque nuit dehors, l'endroit était éclairé par des milliers de bougies flottants dans les airs, comme le plafond de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. C'était un endroit où il faisait bon vivre visiblement. C'était propre, rangé et quelques elfes de maison se baladaient, enfin, travaillaient, silencieusement sans leur porter la moindre attention. Drago avait de la chance qu'elle soit muette, sinon elle aurait pesté haut et fort contre la condition de ces pauvres créatures réduites à l'esclavage. De toute façon, il en aurait probablement rien à faire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle le suivait, elle sentait son coeur se compresser dans sa poitrine et son estomac se nouer. Elle venait de passer dans le salon, cet horrible endroit où Bellatrix lui avait fait vivre un enfer. Machinalement, elle porta sa main à son bras qui avait été mutilé. Drago lui lança un regard à ce moment là mais ne prononça aucun mot. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Ils descendirent quelques marches pour arriver dans une pièce souterraine qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant la prison dans laquelle ses amis avaient été enfermés quelques années plus tôt. Elle essayait de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Ce moment était d'une angoisse à vivre … _Bon anniversaire, Hermione ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de le suivre …_

« Respire, Granger. Tu peux pas parler mais au moins respire, tu vas me claquer entre les doigts sinon. Et ça serait dommage de mourir avant d'avoir vécu ce que je te réserve. […] Je peux te rendre la parole ? […] Range moi cet air agacé et énervé ! Si je te rends la parole c'est pas pour que tu m'accables d'insultes, pigé ? […] Oui je sais, t'en crèves d'envie mais on a pas de temps à perdre, dans trois heures c'est plus ton anniversaire. »

Il se résigna à lui rendre la parole d'un coup de baguette. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et Drago ferma automatiquement très fort les yeux, prêt à recevoir une flopée d'insultes. Insultes qu'il aurait bien méritées, oui. Mais non, elle resta silencieuse. Si silencieuse qu'il crut que son sort pour lui rendre la parole n'avait pas fonctionné. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux, et vit qu'elle tournait sur elle-même pour inspecter la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient effectivement descendus dans l'ancienne pièce qui servait de prison, quand le Manoir Malefoy était encore un repère à mangemorts. Cependant, quand Drago avait repris les rennes de la demeure, il n'avait aucune envie de garder une telle pièce chez lui. Il l'avait donc réhabilitée de façon à ce qu'elle abrite autre chose que des chaînes et des prisonniers. En fan absolu de vol sur balai et de Quidditch, il stockait ici tous ses balais, et il en avait un bon paquet. Des balais dernier cri à des pièces de collection comme les premiers Brossdur ou les premiers Nimbus. Il y avait également un balai beaucoup plus petit que les autres mais aussi bien entretenu que les grands. Hermione en déduit que c'était un balai pour enfant, que Scorpius devait utiliser sous l'oeil avisé de son père. À cinq ans, il ne pouvait pas voler seul. Il y avait aussi des nombreux accessoires, des produits d'entretien pour ses balais. Elle était relativement étonnée parce que même Harry, qui était imbattable et incollable sur le sujet, ne possédait pas autant de balais.

« Belle collection … » dit-elle pour briser le silence.

« Merci. Mais on va éviter de rester une heure, parce que sinon je vais commencer à parler Quidditch et, premièrement je vais te gonfler, et deuxièmement on risquerait d'y passer la nuit. »

Il regardait tous ses balais en se grattant la barbe, réfléchissant intensément à quel balai il allait choisir pour lui mais aussi pour elle. Il fallait un balai qui puisse aller vite, mais qui soit facile à manier pour Hermione qui n'avait peut-être pas autant l'habitude que lui de voler sur un balai. Soudain, le regard du blond s'illumina et il leva l'index en signe de cette illumination. Bien sûr. Il avança vers ses balais et en prit un qui était un peu plus grands que les autres. Il avait des cales pieds et Hermione se demandait si on ne pouvait pas tenir à deux là-dessus … Non. Non. Non, non, non !

« Prête ? »

« Tu n'as qu'un balai, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est deux. » feinta-t-elle.

« Bien vu l'aveugle. T'es plus ça près au niveau de la confiance non ? »

« T'es en train de me dire que je vais monter avec toi ? »

Il libéra ses mains pour pouvoir l'applaudir.

« Vingt points pour Gryffondor grâce à Hermione Granger et sa perspicacité ! »

Il rit et remonta les escaliers en direction du salon du Manoir. Hermione, exaspérée d'être prise pour une idiote, le suivit d'un pas assuré, les poings serrés.

« Toi et ton sarcasme, vous commencez sérieusement à me gonfler ! »

« Détends-toi Granger, détends toi. C'est ton anniversaire non ? Alors laisse toi faire. »

« Par toi ? Hors de question. »

« Je suis pas en train de te demander de me donner ton corps, juste de me faire confiance pour un vol sur un balai. »

« C'est pire ! Qui me dit qu'une fois à des centaines de mètres au dessus du sol tu vas pas me faire tomber de ton balai ?! »

« La bienséance peut-être ? J'ai pas envie de finir à Azkaban pour avoir tué une employée du Ministère. Merci mais non. Je suis père de famille. »

Une fois en dehors du Manoir, Drago observait le ciel, comme s'il scrutait d'avance son trajet.

« T'es en train de trouver la meilleure trajectoire pour m'abandonner ? »

« Tu vas te taire oui ? » menaça-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Efficace, puisqu'elle se tut en se pinçant les lèvres, ne voulant absolument pas redevenir muette. Elle choisit de se radoucir.

« Malefoy, je suis pas vraiment rassurée de devoir monter derrière toi, je te jure ! »

« Et ça peut se comprendre, mais j'ai aucun intérêt à vouloir te tuer tu vois. Scorpius t'aime bien, et tu me rapportes de l'argent en dormant dans un endroit qui m'appartient. »

« T'es un homme vénal … »

« Non. Un homme riche et pas prêt à laisser filer sa fortune. C'est différent. »

« M'ouais, pas tellement. Mais on se détourne du sujet ! »

« Ecoutes Granger, on a convenu tous les deux que ta vie c'était un peu de la merde en ce moment, encore plus depuis que t'as croisé ma route je veux bien te croire. Mais par Merlin, monte derrière moi tu le regretteras pas ! »

Hermione crut lire dans le regard bleuté de Drago une once de supplication. Et aussi d'agacement. Mais ça c'était de sa faute. Elle soupira en faisant la moue.

« Bon, t'as gagné. »

Victorieux, il enfourcha son balai, attendant qu'elle prenne place derrière lui. Il attendait aussi un geste qui ne venait pas.

« Tu veux pas te tenir à moi Granger ? »

« Plutôt crever. »

« Bien. Tu l'auras voulu. »

Il donna un coup de pied au sol pour se lancer et faire décoller le balai. La réaction d'Hermione fut immédiate. La pression donnée par le décollage la força automatiquement à s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Et à crier aussi. Un cri très aigu qui décrocha un rictus moqueur à l'ancien Serpentard devant elle. Elle aurait du l'écouter parce que là, de la peur, son coeur frôlait la tachycardie. Elle avait donc passé ses bras autour de sa taille, joignant ses mains entre elles au niveau du ventre de Drago et appuyant sa tête contre son dos. Il sentait une douce odeur de parfum, un savant mélange doux et sucré … Mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Drago avait pris suffisamment de hauteur pour qu'ils puissent avoir une vue sur les toits avoisinants. Ils s'étaient bien éloignés du Manoir maintenant, ils survolaient tantôt les toits des maisons des alentours, tantôt des champs, des collines ou des étendues d'eau. Hermione avait plutôt du mal à se détendre, elle était crispée sur ce balai. A la base, elle n'était déjà pas très fan du vol. Elle le faisait vraiment quand elle avait pas le choix mais se portait beaucoup mieux les deux pieds sur la terre ferme. Et là, elle n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation. Et Dieu seul sait comme ça pouvait l'agacer de ne pas être maître de ses agissements. Elle devait faire aveuglément confiance à cet homme, qui s'avérait être son pire ennemi jusqu'à il y a quelques jours en arrière. Alors certes, Drago était lui très à l'aise sur un balai et s'avérait être un as dans le maniement de cet engin, mais c'était difficile pour elle se de détendre. Elle essayait de respirer calmement, de se servir de l'odeur de parfum qu'il dégageait pour s'apaiser. La vitesse faisait voler au vent ses cheveux, ses boucles brunes s'affolant dans tous les sens. Le vent fouettait son visage, si fort que par moment elle en était obligée de fermer les yeux. Elle sentait son coeur se délier dans sa poitrine. Comme si finalement, cet air frais qui revigorait sa peau emplissait ses poumons d'un air nouveau. Quand elle croisa furtivement le regard de Drago qui avait rapidement tourné la tête pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa passagère en cours de route, elle lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien. Elle réussissait petit à petit à s'apaiser et à profiter du moment.

Les paysages qui s'offraient à leurs yeux étaient à couper le souffle. La lune brillait de mille feux et se reflétait dans les lacs. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient sous leur passage quand Drago s'amusait à perdre un peu de l'altitude. Les oiseaux leur cédaient le passage. Les lumières des maisons encore réveillées ressemblaient à des petits diamants dans la nuit. Hermione souriait bêtement. C'était le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Le vent, le frais, les paysages, son parfum, la douceur de son pull sous sa joue. Elle était bien. Elle était portée par les lumières, par le corps de Drago contre le sien qui bougeait plus ou moins lentement au rythme de sa conduite, par les petits bruits environnants. Vivant un moment hors du temps qu'elle n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, su, ou pu, s'accorder il y a quelques semaines en arrière.

Elle avait fermé les yeux depuis une bonne minute déjà. Enfin, suffisamment longtemps pour émettre un petit cri de stupeur et de surprise en sentant Drago piquer droit vers le sol, signe qu'il allait s'arrêter.

Déjà ?

« Terminus ! Tout le monde descend ! »

Elle descendit du balai la première, suivie dans l'instant par Drago qui se passa la main dans les cheveux pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa crinière blonde qui avait fait la java durant le vol. Hermione fit de même, secouant sa tignasse caramel pour éviter de ressembler à une lionne à peine sortie du lit.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir où ils étaient. Drago les avait fait atterrir sur la berge d'un petit lac, assez petit pour qu'à l'oeil nu elle puisse voir la berge d'en face. Derrière eux se dressait une maison de plein pied, toute en bois avec un toit de tuiles couleur rouge brique. De la terrasse de la maison partait un pont de bois également qui s'avançait jusqu'à un quart du lac. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau, plongeant l'endroit dans une atmosphère grise bleutée, comme les yeux de Drago. Le lac était bordé par d'immenses arbres qui penchaient un peu vers l'intérieur, comme emprisonnant le lieu, créant une bulle privilégiée. Hermione était subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. Il y régnait un silence apaisant, les seuls bruits se faisant entendre étant le léger bruissement des feuilles et les ululements des hiboux.

« Pas mal hein ? » commenta Drago face à l'air fasciné d'Hermione.

« Plus que pas mal ! Cet endroit est magnifique. »

« C'est mon refuge. » répondit-il tout en s'avançant vers la maison, rangeant son balai contre le mur de bois.

« On est où exactement ? »

« Dans les Midlands de l'est, pas loin de Northampton. »

« Merci pour la précision géographique Malefoy. Mais je parlais plutôt de ça. », elle désigna la maison du pouce.

« Ah ça ! C'est une des maisons de mes grands-parents maternels, Cygnus et Druella Black. Ils habitaient à Northampton et ils avaient fait bâtir la maison du lac à la naissance de ma tante Bellatrix. C'était comme une maison de vacances où ils venaient l'été surtout, qu'ils ont fait agrandir quand est née ma tante Andromeda et agrandir encore pour qu'elle soit finalisée comme ça quand est née ma mère. J'y venais avec mes parents quand j'étais petit et j'ai toujours adoré cet endroit. Quand mes grands-parents sont morts, la maison est revenue à Bellatrix et par chance, elle l'a jamais faite brûler dans un coup de folie. À sa mort elle est revenue à ma mère, vu qu'Andromeda avait été déshéritée pour s'être mariée à un idiot de moldu, désolé ma grande. Et ma mère n'y allant pas, c'est moi qui en profite. »

Bien tentée de l'engueuler après avoir traité un moldu d'idiot, elle s'était finalement ravisée. Drago avait l'air de tenir à cette maison, comme si elle représentait une partie de son enfance qu'il ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper. Comme si cette maison était la seule chose qui le rattachait à une vie normale. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il continua.

« Quand je viens ici, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant encore. Sans soucis, sans préoccupations. Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai ici, c'est des moments de partage avec mes parents avant qu'ils s'allient à nouveau à Voldemort. Quand je viens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix ans. »

« T'y viens avec Scorpius ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Je suis jamais venu avec lui ici. À l'intérieur il y a des photos de famille et j'ai absolument aucune envie qu'il soit associé à cette cinglée de Bellatrix ou à mon grand-père et ses tendances meurtrières. »

« Pourtant c'est sa famille, son histoire. Il faudra bien qu'un jour il connaisse son arbre généalogique tu crois pas ? »

« Le plus tard sera le mieux. Il connaît ses grands-parents paternels et maternels, c'est amplement suffisants pour le moment. »

Elle fut tentée de profiter de la perche qu'il lui tendait pour parler de la fameuse Astoria évoquée plus tôt, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Et toi, tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Quand je te disais que je laissais Scorpius à Georgia pour prendre le temps de souffler, généralement c'est pour venir ici. L'été je viens nager dans le lac et bronzer sur le ponton. L'hiver j'allume un feu de cheminée et je me détends en jouant aux échecs. J'y reste une heure ou deux et après je me sens mieux. »

« Je te comprends. Ca a l'air ressourçant comme endroit … Merci de m'y avoir emmenée ! »

« Y'a pas de quoi. Mais t'as pas intérêt à y venir sans moi ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Juré. J'y mettrai pas les pieds sans votre autorisation préalable votre altesse ! »

Elle se mit à rire sous le regard à la fois vexé mais amusé qu'il lui lançait. C'était plaisant de le voir se dérider parfois.

Drago avait emprunté le ponton qui s'avançait sur le lac pour aller s'assoir tout au bout, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait fait un peu le tour du propriétaire, du moins de l'extérieur puisqu'il avait catégoriquement refusé de lui ouvrir la maison. Derrière se trouvait une petit cabane abritant du bois pour le feu ainsi qu'un entassement de vieilleries. Les alentours de la maison étaient on ne peut plus verdoyants. Des arbres, des buissons, des roches, de la mousse, des tapis d'herbe. Revenue devant, elle observait la terrasse encore aménagée de l'été, c'est à dire qu'il y trônaient une table de jardin accompagnée de chaises, mais aussi des chaises longues comme celles de la cour de Georgia où Drago aimait se prélasser parfois.

De la terrasse, elle observait Drago qui n'avait pas bougé du ponton, alors qu'elle, elle arpentait les alentours depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes. Il était assis, ses mains prenant appui derrière lui. Il regardait tantôt devant lui, tantôt le ciel. Il balançait ses pieds dans le vide également. Une attitude parfois enfantine qui faisait oublier à Hermione quel cruel personnage il avait pu être par le passé. Avec la lumière de la lune, ses cheveux blonds semblaient scintiller. Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui, ne voulant pas le perturber dans sa contemplation des étoiles. Elle prit place à côté de lui, ses pieds ballottant aussi dans le vide, mais un peu moins assurée que lui. Ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses retenait le bois du ponton.

« Tu sais pourquoi je m'appelle Drago ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Non, mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu vas me le dire. »

« Ton petit doigt te parle ? C'est intéressant comme particularité physique. »

« Oui, le petit me parle souvent de choses et d'autres. Tu devrais écouter le tien, peut-être qu'il a lui aussi plein d'histoires à te raconter ! », plaisanta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil qui le fit rire une demi seconde.

« Bon, tu veux savoir pourquoi je m'appelle Drago ou ton petit doigt va balancer la réponse le premier ? »

« Je t'écoute. »

De son index il pointa le ciel, un peu sur leur droite. Hermione reconnut la Petite Ourse, mais il semblait indiquer des étoiles situées plus sur le côté.

« Je suis sûr que toi au moins t'étais attentive en cours d'Astronomie, alors tu vois la Petite Ourse ? »

« Oui, juste à droite. »

« Voilà, et bien le long de la Petite Ourse tu as une constellation qui est pas trop lumineuse mais comme le ciel est dégagé on la voit bien. C'est la constellation du Dragon. En bas tu as les yeux du dragon avec sa tête, après tu as le corps sinueux jusqu'à sa queue. Donc voilà. Dragon, Drago … »

« C'est génial ! Et hyper poétique comme démarche … C'est qui qui a choisi ton prénom ? »

« Principalement ma mère. Chez les Black y'a une tradition familiale qui veut que les nouveaux nés soient appelés selon des étoiles ou des constellations », il reprit en voyant l'air étonné de sa voisine, « Bellatrix, c'est une étoile dans la constellation d'Orion, Sirius c'est l'étoile du Chien il me semble, Regulus celle du Lion, enfin tu vois le genre. Et comme ma mère est très portée sur la tradition, elle a perpétué le truc. »

« Et bien elle a bien fait, parce que c'est touchant. C'est comme si vous aviez tous une connexion en plus de votre lien familial. C'est beau ! »

« Je sais pas si c'est beau d'avoir un quelconque lien avec Bellatrix par exemple mais merci quand même ! »

« Au delà d'avoir un lien avec Bellatrix, tu en as aussi un avec Sirius qui était un homme formidable quoi que tu puisses en dire. »

« Je sais, je le conteste pas. Je sais ce qu'il représentait pour Potter, ce qu'il a fait pour lui et ce que sa mort a représenté à ses yeux. Quand je te dis que Bellatrix est timbrée, elle est allée tuer son propre cousin ! »

« C'est pas une nouveauté qu'elle est timbrée … », elle changea de sujet, « Et Scorpius, ça a un lien avec une constellation ? »

Il hocha la tête par la positive, en pointant le ciel plutôt sur la gauche cette fois-ci.

« Là. La constellation du Scorpion. Astoria m'a pris pour un fou quand je lui ai dit que je voulais appeler mon fils comme un scorpion. Mais c'était soit ça, soit Hyperion, une lune de Saturne. Finalement elle a préféré Scorpius. »

« C'était joli aussi Hyperion ! »

« C'est son deuxième prénom, du coup. » boucla-t-il.

Ç'en était trop pour Hermione. Ca faisait deux fois qu'il lui tendait une perche par rapport à cette Astoria, avec un naturel déconcertant. Comme si justement il attendait qu'elle se lance sur le sujet, peut-être par peur de l'aborder lui même le premier. C'était quitte ou double. Soit elle finissait par en apprendre plus, soit il la renvoyait à l'auberge illico presto. Elle décida de tâter le terrain d'abord, glissant en douceur la conversation vers ce dont elle voulait vraiment parler.

« Tu lui as imposé d'autres choses, à part le prénom de votre fils ? »

« De vivre au Manoir et pas dans une horrible maison londonienne. Une espèce de baraque en pierre sur un seul niveau, avec des voisins à côté et en face, un jardin minuscule pour Scorpius et à peine deux chambres et deux salles de bains ! »

« C'est vrai que pour héberger trois personnes, il y a besoin de plus que deux chambres et deux salles de bain … » soupira Hermione.

« C'était prévu qu'on ai plusieurs enfants alors oui, il fallait plus que ça. »

« Oh … Et … Qu'est ce qui vous a empêché d'avoir d'autres enfants ? »

Alea Jacta Est.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Curieuse, mais à la fois angoissée à l'idée de se faire renvoyer chez elle à coup de pied au derrière, elle évitait de le regarder. D'ailleurs, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait dévié son regard du ciel pour le baisser sur le bout de ses chaussures. Elle se demandait s'il allait se taire définitivement, s'il cherchait ses mots, ou s'il mettait un suspens insoutenable dans cette conversation.

« Astoria est partie avant qu'on ai le temps de projeter plus sérieusement d'avoir un deuxième enfant. »

C'était donc ça. La fameuse Astoria l'avait quitté avant qu'ils aient le temps de faire d'autres projets ensemble. Elle se sentait triste pour lui. Triste pour cet homme qui semblait avoir énormément changé en prenant de l'âge. Triste pour cet homme qui était impliqué dans sa vie de famille plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Triste pour cet homme qui visiblement souffrait d'un grand manque affectif depuis le départ d'Astoria. Elle essayait de déceler sur son visage une petite émotion, mais rien. Il ne laissait rien transparaître. Pas d'oeil brillant donc encore moins de larme, pas de regard fuyant ou qui papillonne, pas de trémolos dans la voix, pas de tremblement de jambe nerveux. Rien. Pas un iota d'émotion n'était palpable.

« Je la connais, cette Astoria ? » osa Hermione sans le lâcher du regard.

Il regarda droit devant lui, hochant passablement la tête.

« Peut-être. Astoria Greengrass. Tu dois sûrement connaître sa soeur, Daphné. Elle a le même âge que nous, Astoria a deux ans de moins. »

Ça fit aussitôt tilt dans la tête d'Hermione. Evidemment qu'elle connaissait les soeurs Greengrass. Pas personnellement, bien entendu, puisqu'elles étaient des Serpentard pures et dures. Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu affaire à elles. Enfin, peut-être avait elle adressé la parole à Daphné deux fois en sept ans, mais pas plus. Ce qu'elle se rappelait par contre, c'était que Daphné était certes une Serpentard, mais pas avec le même caractère que Drago par exemple, ou même que des filles comme Pansy Parkinson. Elle était ambitieuse, rusée et déterminée. Mais pas hautaine, ni méprisante envers les sangs-de-bourbe. Astoria, elle avait peut-être croisé sa route une fois pendant sa scolarité, étant deux ans plus jeune qu'elle. Mais elle revoyait très bien cette jeune fille brune, fine et élancée, avec une allure de mannequin. Cela ne l'étonnait que très peu que Drago soit tombé amoureux d'une fille de ce genre : apprêtée, irrésistible et attirante. Tout ce qu'un homme aime finalement.

« Je visualise oui. Enfin je vois surtout Daphné. Elle faisait partie de tes fréquentations à l'époque, non ? »

« Oui. Enfin Daphné était très proche de Pansy, donc on se voyait souvent. »

« Et tu n'as plus aucun contact avec eux ? »

« Presque. Je vois Pansy parfois. Elle travaille au Chaudron Baveur. »

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione, que Drago contra d'un regard noir accompagné d'un « _Quoi ?!_ » passablement énervé.

« Elle fait quoi au Chaudron Baveur ? Le ménage ? La plonge ? »

« Elle est serveuse. Et je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »

« Les Serpentard ne sont pas sensés être ambitieux, déterminés, avec un grand sens du pouvoir ? Parce que serveuse au Chaudron Baveur, bien qu'il n'y ai pas de sots métiers, c'est quand même pas hyper ambitieux ou très valorisant ! »

« On n'a pas tous ton intelligence Granger, excuse-nous ! »

« C'est pas une question d'intelligence ! C'est que vous, les Serpentard, vous venez tous de lignées de puissants sorciers très riches donc vous pensez que tout vous est dû, que tout va vous tomber tout cuit dans la bouche et que ça ne sera pas la peine de travailler. Peut-être que toi tu as eu cette chance vu que visiblement tu ne vis que de ta fortune, mais Pansy Parkinson aurait sûrement aimé faire comme toi ! »

« On se calme ! Ne me prends pas la tête pour la carrière professionnelle de Pansy Parkinson ! Je te jure que ça en vaut pas la peine. »

« Non effectivement c'est pas la peine. Parce qu'à la base, on parlait pas de ça. »

Peut-être avait-il fait exprès de dévier le sujet sur Pansy pour qu'elle arrête de lui parler des soeurs Greengrass mais c'était trop mal la connaître. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait quitté, elle voulait en savoir les raisons. Alors peut-être qu'il allait juger ça trop intrusif mais elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus avec Astoria ? »

Aïe. Visiblement la question de trop. Parce que si précédemment il n'avait pas montré un semblant de réaction, si ce n'est un petit regard furtif, là, sa mâchoire se contractait comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait pied et qu'il ne maîtrisait plus la situation. Elle voulut le forcer à changer de sujet mais mince, non ! Il fallait qu'elle aille au bout cette fois. Qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, et ce qui avait fait de lui cet homme à la carapace sentimentale si fermée.

Pour toute réponse, il se recula et se mit debout. D'un signe de la tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle hésita environ une demi micro seconde et se leva elle aussi, lui emboîtant le pas en direction de la maison. Un _Alohomora_ chuchoté et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle découvrit l'intérieur de la maison, qu'elle pouvait comparer à un chalet de montagne comme celui où elle allait plus jeune, quand ses parents l'emmenaient au ski. Tout était en bois, du sol au plafond en passant par les murs et le mobilier. Ça et là, des petits bibelots en guise de décoration et également les photos familiales dont il lui avait parlé en arrivant. Elle reconnut sur les clichés Bellatrix bien sûr, mais aussi Regulus Black, ou encore Sirius. Mais aussi Drago avec ses parents, et des personnes âgées qu'elle devina comme étant Cygnus et Druella Black, cette dernière ressemblant trait pour trait à Narcissa, avec la crinière noire de Bellatrix. Drago ouvrit une trappe au sol qui débouchait sur une pièce souterraine. Décidément, c'était une manie ou quoi chez les Black/Malefoy de construire des pièces sous le sol ? À contrario du sous sol du Manoir des Malefoy, cette pièce là ne comportait pas une collection sans fin de balais volants. Non. La pièce ne contenait qu'un seul objet.

 _Une Pensine._


	8. Souvenirs

**Bonjour bonjour. Chapitre un peu plus ... sérieux ? moins drôle ? Il le fallait là. Si vous faîtes partie de la team jeveuxsavoirquiestAstoria que je vois passer dans les reviews, c'est votre moment. D'ailleurs, merci du fond du coeur aux reviewers, nouveaux et habituels, j'adore vous lire. Autant que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre plein de flashback. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me met du baume au coeur ! Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon, et un joyeux Noël !**

* * *

 **L'AUBERGE.**

C'était l'heure du coucher à l'auberge. Scorpius essaya bien de grappiller quelques minutes de jeu avec le chat, mais devant l'autorité de Georgia il capitula. Cette dernière ferma le lieu au public avant d'accompagner Scorpius à l'étage. Avec le temps, une des chambres de l'auberge était spécialement réservée pour Scorpius quand il venait dormir ici. C'était rare que son père l'y laisse, mais quand cela arrivait, Georgia appréciait que le petit garçon ait un espace à lui, pour qu'il s'y sente bien et qu'il passe une bonne nuit. Les premières fois, Scorpius avait réclamé son père toute la nuit, empêchant toute l'auberge de dormir tellement il pleurait et hurlait qu'il voulait voir son père. Mais maintenant c'était une habitude pour lui et les nuits à l'auberge se passaient comme celles à la maison.

Une fois en pyjama, le petit blondinet grimpa sur son lit et se cacha sous la couette.

« Mais où est Scorpius … » demanda Georgia les poings sur les hanches, sachant pertinemment où il était mais entrant dans son jeu. « C'est l'heure de se coucher et il a disparu ! »

Georgia se baladait dans la chambre, cherchant à la fois sous le lit, derrière les rideaux, dans le placard ou par la fenêtre si le petit garçon n'y était pas caché. Et enfin, elle s'approcha en douceur du lit, à pas feutrés, avant de tirer d'un coup la couette, ce qui déclencha automatiquement un éclat de rire enfantin de la part de Scorpius.

« Tu m'as trouvéééé ! »

« T'étais bien caché ce soir, j'ai mis du temps avant de te trouver ! »

« Je deviens fort à cache-cache Georgia, pas vrai ? »

« Un as ! Mais ne t'amuses pas à jouer à cache-cache au Manoir, c'est tellement grand que ton père mettrait deux jours avant de te retrouver. »

Scorpius continuait de rire.

« Je le fais parfois. Papa il crie, mais je reste dans ma cachette. Tu sais où je vais ? Dans la chambre de papa, dans son placard, derrière ses habits. Il me voit jamais ! »

« Je donnerai cher pour voir ton père te chercher dans tout le Manoir. »

« Il aime pas. Il dit qu'un jour il va me laisser dans ma cachette. Mais après il rigole. »

« Evidemment qu'il rigole ! »

Elle borda le petit garçon avant de déposer sur son front un tendre baiser maternel.

« Georgia … »

« Oui ? » débuta-t-elle d'un ton traînant, sachant très bien quelle phrase allait suivre.

« Tu me lis une histoire ? » demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire suppliant sur le visage.

« Laquelle ? » reprit-elle, déjà en train de trier les livres qui trônaient sur la table de chevet.

« Hum … », il s'était redressé pour se pencher sur la pile de livres lui aussi et faire son choix, « Celui-là ! », il avait pointé son doigt sur _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_.

Etonnant ? Pas vraiment. Scorpius était littéralement fasciné par tous les animaux fantastiques. Il n'avait que très peu l'occasion d'en voir en vrai mais quand il en voyait à travers les images des livres, ses yeux s'illuminaient de passion. Georgia ou Drago avaient du lui lire _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ environ deux cent fois depuis sa naissance, il le connaissait probablement par coeur mais peu lui importait. Ce livre, c'était sa Bible.

Georgia lui en lut quelques pages et s'arrêta en voyant que les petits yeux de Scorpius commençaient à se fermer. Elle reposa doucement le livre sur la table de chevet, et prit la direction de la sortie après lui avoir fait un deuxième bisou sur son front. Elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand elle entendit la voix ensommeillée de Scorpius.

« Georgia … »

« Oui ? »

« Papa il revient demain ? »

« Bien sûr. Je pense qu'il sera là demain matin pour ton petit-déjeuner. »

« Il reviendra avec Hermione tu crois ? »

« Ça je ne sais pas mon grand. Peut-être ! »

« Moi j'aimerais bien. Elle est gentille Hermione. »

« Très gentille … Allez, dors Scorpius il est tard. »

« Bonne nuit Georgia … »

« Toi aussi. »

* * *

« Une Pensine ? »

Pour toute réponse, Drago s'était approché du grand récipient en pierre qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce. Juste à côté, une petite tablette avec quelques tubes à essais dessus, chacun contenant un filament argenté. Elle se demandait vraiment à qui était ses souvenirs, même si elle s'en doutait un peu, et pourquoi il l'avait emmenée ici. Alors qu'il ouvrait un premier tube à essai, il leva ses yeux vers elle. Ils avaient repris une teinte grise.

« Certains souvenirs sont beaucoup trop durs, beaucoup trop forts et beaucoup trop intenses pour les garder pour soi. Moi j'en ai certains que j'ai préféré mettre de côté … »

Il désigna la Pensine du menton avant de reprendre.

« C'est trop difficile pour moi de parler de ça parce que c'est encore trop frais. Alors si tu veux, tu peux regarder mes souvenirs. »

Il laissa couler le filament gris bleuté qui se trouvait au préalable dans le tube pour qu'il aille se mélanger à la vapeur argentée. Il ouvrit un second tube qu'il déversa dans la Pensine, et fit encore de même avec quelques autres. Hermione, elle, regardait tour à tour la Pensine, puis Drago, puis de nouveau la Pensine, et encore Drago, avant de bloquer son regard sur lui.

« T'en es sûr .. ? » hésita-t-elle. Elle ne voulait malgré tout pas paraître trop intrusive, ni abusive.

« Je te fais confiance. Ça crève les yeux que tu meurs d'envie de savoir où est Astoria mais que t'oses plus me le demander franchement. Si je me suis toujours énervé quand tu mettais le sujet sur le tapis c'est qu'il y a une raison. Alors vas-y, regarde. Et ne tergiverse pas trois plombes parce que je vais finir par changer d'avis. »

Malgré tout toujours un peu hésitante, la curiosité prit le dessus. Il avait raison. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés, pourquoi Astoria était partie, où elle était, pourquoi il avait l'air de si mal le vivre, pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils pour une femme ? Elle prit appui avec ses mains de chaque côté de la Pensine et fit entrer son visage en contact avec la substance à l'intérieur. Elle se sentit perdre pied, comme si elle était emportée par une force invisible. Elle était dans les souvenirs de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

 **La Grande Salle de Poudlard. Troisième année.**

Une joyeuse, mais un peu stressée, armée d'enfants de onze ans attendait impatiemment que le Choixpeau décide à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés et surtout à quelle maison ils allaient appartenir pour les sept années à venir. À la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass entamaient ce jour leur troisième année à l'école de sorcellerie. Daphné, qui faisait partie du gang de harpies imbuvables de Pansy, avait les yeux rivés sur les premières année qui allaient être répartis dans leurs maisons.

« Détends-toi Daphné ! » lâcha Drago en soupirant. « Tu crois vraiment que ta soeur va aller dans une autre maison que Serpentard ? »

« Imagine elle se retrouve à Gryffondor, sans moi ? Je pourrais pas la surveiller et elle va copiner avec des lionceaux sans personnalité ! »

« Astoria a le même caractère que toi » commença Pansy, « Si elle n'est pas répartie à Serpentard, je veux bien embrasser Ron Weasley sur la bouche ! »

La bande de serpents se mit à rire à gorges déployées en imaginant la scène. Alors que le professeur McGonagall venait d'appeler Astoria Greengrass à passer sous le Choixpeau, sa soeur Daphné se raidit sur son banc.

« Serpentard ! » hurla le Choixpeau.

Elle souffla de soulagement, faisant retomber toute la pression accumulée dans l'attente de la répartition de sa soeur cadette. Astoria avait deux ans de moins qu'elle, mais elles avaient toujours été très proches, comme des soeurs jumelles. Elles avaient effectivement le même caractère et se ressemblaient énormément physiquement. Elles avaient toutes les deux des longs cheveux bruns foncés, une silhouette fine et élancée, une bouche pulpeuse et de grands yeux espiègles. La seule différence était qu'Astoria avait des yeux verts, ceux de Daphné étant noisettes. Daphné voulait à tout prix que sa soeur se retrouve à Serpentard, pour pouvoir plus facilement avoir un oeil sur elle et faire attention à elle.

Astoria justement, avait bondi de son tabouret pour trottiner, tout sourire, jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Une fois à la hauteur de sa soeur et de son groupe d'amis, elle se pencha sur elle pour lui faire un énorme bisou sur sa joue.

« Rassurée ? » demanda Astoria à sa soeur alors qu'elle venait de glisser ses bras autour de sa nuque pour lui faire un petit câlin.

« Oui ! Je vais pouvoir épier tes moindres faits et gestes maintenant. Allez, file t'assoir avec les premières année ! »

« J'y vais, j'y vais ! Dis aussi que t'as honte et que tu veux plus me voir ! »

« J'ai pas dit ça. On se voit tout à l'heure Astoria. »

« Je t'aime Daph' ! »

Elle dénoua ses bras d'autour de sa soeur et en se redressant, son regard vert croisa les pupilles azurs de Drago. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Une décharge électrique qui lui parcourut l'échine, lui empêchant de cligner des yeux, de détacher son regard des perles bleutées rivées dans les siennes. La bouche entrouverte, aucun son ne passa ses lèvres, ne serait-ce que pour dire bonjour à ce bel éphèbe qu'elle fixait depuis dix secondes. Le jeune homme en question étira ses lèvres en un sourire charmeur qui fit fondre Astoria dans l'instant. Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand sa soeur claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour la faire réagir.

« Allo la Terre, ici Poudlard ! Va t'assoir ! »

Astoria secoua la tête et trottina de nouveau vers le bout de la table où étaient installés les premières année.

Daphné, les yeux plissés, reporta son attention sur Drago en face d'elle, qui avait suivi Astoria des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise.

« Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, Drago Malefoy ! »

« Quoi ?! » réagit le blond d'un air offusqué.

« Si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Astoria, je t'égorge, je te tue, je te découpe en morceau, et je donne les bouts de ton corps en nourriture aux hippogriffes, pigé ? »

Drago grimaça.

« J'ai rien fait Daphné, calme toi ! »

« T'as _encore_ rien fait, nuance. Mais quand tu sors le regard qui tue et le sourire en coin du tombeur de ces dames, c'est que la fille en question va finir dans tes bras dans la semaine. Alors je répète, même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous tu mettras le grappin sur ma soeur, est-ce que j'ai été bien claire ? »

« Je jure sur la tête de Pansy que je ne toucherai pas à ta soeur chérie. Ça te va ? »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Pansy en pointant sur lui un index accusateur, « Tu jures rien sur ma tête toi ! »

Il leva ses deux mains en signe d'innocence.

« Deux femmes contre moi, je peux pas lutter ! Pansy, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Daphné, oublie que j'ai regardé ta soeur comme ça. Contentes ? »

« Ravie ! » répondirent les deux femmes en choeur.

* * *

 **Salle commune des Serpentard. Quatrième année.**

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers venait de commencer à Poudlard. L'école était envahie de bulgares tous plus costauds et impressionnants les uns que les autres mais aussi de charmantes créatures venues tout droit de France. Si tous les garçons de Poudlard avaient les hormones en ébullition dès qu'ils croisaient une fille vêtue de l'uniforme bleu de Beauxbâtons, il y en a un qui restait insensible à leur charme. Insensible car toute sa testostérone et sa virilité étaient focalisées sur une fille. Une seule. Astoria Greengrass. Depuis l'année précédente où elle avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Silencieusement, bien entendu. Il était hors de question que son machisme en prenne un coup si cela venait à se savoir qu'il avait le béguin pour une fille. Astoria occupait ses pensées et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'avoir que pour lui. Seulement voilà, il avait promis environ soixante douze fois à Daphné qu'il ne toucherait pas à sa petite soeur. Et puis si lui avait presque quinze ans, Astoria en avait tout juste treize. C'était un peu compliqué pour lui.

Ce jour là, tout le monde était aux abords du lac de Poudlard pour voir la magnifique Fleur Delacour, l'imposant Viktor Krum, le niais Cédric Diggory et cet empaffé d'Harry Potter essayer de résoudre la deuxième tâche. Drago lui n'avait aucune envie d'aller se les geler dehors, il avait préféré rester dans la salle commune. Il était avachi dans le canapé, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fermés et tentait de faire une sieste. Mais c'était sans compter sur une personne qui avait visiblement elle aussi décidé que c'était pas capital d'aller voir un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle essayer de récupérer un corps inerte au fond de l'eau, et qui était entrée en trombe dans la salle commune, pensant certainement y être seule, en manquant de peu de trébucher sur un tapis.

« Oups ! »

« Astoria Greengrass, tiens donc » remarqua Drago en se redressant, appuyant son coude sur son genoux et retenant son menton dans sa main. « Comment ça va toi ? »

« Je … Bien. Je .. je vais bien. » balbutia-t-elle en rougissant instantanément.

Elle était intimidée par Drago. Depuis ses premiers pas à Poudlard quand elle avait succombé à son charme en un clin d'oeil, elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui faire face. Il faut dire qu'il avait une réputation. Il était connu comme étant un vrai prédateur. Il n'avait même pas quinze ans, mais ses conquêtes lui constituaient déjà un tableau de chasse qu'il qualifiait d'honorable. Et puis sa soeur l'avait prévenue, dans un long monologue de grand soeur sur-protectrice : « Si Drago Malefoy te fait des avances, tu refuses, c'est compris ? Il va essayer de te charmer avec des belles paroles, ses yeux bleus à tomber par terre et son sourire ravageur mais surtout tu ne craques pas. Si tu le laisses faire, il va te faire souffrir à coup sûr. » Elle avait retenu la leçon. Mais il n'empêche qu'il était irrésistible. Dès qu'elle croisait son regard, tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau, plus rien n'était à sa place et ses synapses ne se connectaient plus. Les battements de son coeur se faisaient irréguliers et plus aucune neurones ne répondaient présentes.

Drago était maintenant adossé dans ce canapé, les bras étendus de chaque côté, comme un pacha, maître des lieux. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son front, laissant apercevoir entre deux mèches dorées des pupilles grises pleines d'assurance.

« Toi non plus tu n'as pas voulu aller voir la deuxième tâche ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui dans le canapé.

« Non, je … ça m'intéresse pas. Les dragons c'était sympa mais là dans le lac … on voit pas grand chose … »

Elle vint prendre place à côté de lui à l'autre bout du canapé. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je vais pas te mordre tu sais ? »

« J'ai bien peur que si ! »

« Non, je mords pas. Je touche, je caresse, j'embrasse … en fait si, je peux mordre, mais gentiment ! »

Il afficha son plus beau sourire, dévoilant des dents blanches parfaitement alignées, limite étincelantes. C'était donc ça le sourire ravageur de Drago Malefoy ? Daphné avait bien fait de la mettre en garde, parce que ce sourire aurait fait flancher n'importe qui. Elle papillonna des yeux avant de regarder ailleurs, sans pour autant s'approcher de lui.

« Tu peux te garder tes avances, Drago. Si Daphné le sait, elle t'étripe ! »

« Mais elle est pas obligée de le savoir … Si ? »

Il glissa lentement sur le canapé pour se rapprocher d'elle. Coincée. Elle ne pouvait plus se décaler. Sa cuisse collée à la sienne, cette proximité lui donnait chaud. Elle sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, comme prêt à sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment.

« Arrêtes … »

« Arrêter quoi ? Je fais rien ! »

« Tu joues de tes charmes et c'est pas bien ! J'ai pas ton âge Drago. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est deux ans d'écart ? Quand j'aurais trente ans et toi vingt-huit, que Dame Nature aura décidé de faire de moi un trentenaire hyper sexy et de toi la plus irrésistible des presque trentenaires, on ne verra plus la différence. »

Elle essaya de se contrôler pour pas rougir, pour essayer de lui montrer qu'elle maîtrisait la situation, que tout était sous contrôle même si elle était à deux doigts de capituler tant l'odeur de son parfum la mettait dans tous ses états.

« Ah donc tu comptes m'avoir encore dans tes filets dans quinze ans ? »

« Vu l'état dans lequel ça te met, on va essayer de te garder dix minutes assise sur ce canapé, ça sera déjà pas mal ! » se moqua-t-il.

Bon, il avait pas tort. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il pouvait en entendre les battements. Elle avait les joues aussi rouges qu'un Rapeltout en état de marche, sa jambe droite gigotait toute seule nerveusement et ses doigts tapotaient sur son autre jambe comme si elle s'impatientait de pouvoir enfin fuir à toutes jambes.

« Mais non mais c'est que Daphné m'a dit de pas craquer ! De pas me laisser faire si tu faisais ton numéro de charme parce que je suis trop jeune pour toi et que toi tu fais toujours tout pour faire craquer les filles parce que t'es beau, que t'as du charme et que tu le sais, donc moi je veux pas, et Daphné non plus, parce qu'elle fait attention à moi, et moi je veux pas, à treize ans, être une des énièmes conquêtes de Drago Malefoy qui a déjà certainement mis tout Poudlard dans son lit, et si ce n'est tout Poudlard, au moins tous les Serpentard du sexe féminin, donc maintenant s'il te plaît décale toi de moi sinon je sens que je vais te sauter dessus et je vais le regretter ! »

Elle inspira longuement et souffla tout aussi longuement pour reprendre sa respiration après cette tirade prononcée d'une traite, sans prendre le temps de prendre son souffle, de poser ses mots ni même de les réfléchir et de les mesurer. Tout était sorti d'un coup d'un seul. Tout. Et puis elle s'empressa de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir dans son dortoir, s'adossant ensuite à sa porte fermée, la respiration haletante, les jambes tremblotantes. Par Merlin mais comment était-ce possible d'être si attirant ?!

« Ok … » s'était murmuré pour lui même Drago, à la fois un peu vexé mais surtout étonné de l'aplomb avec lequel cette gamine de treize ans venait de lui parler. Elle en devenait encore plus attirante.

* * *

 **Les Trois Balais. Sixième année.**

Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise et Daphné profitaient d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour aller s'installer au chaud aux Trois Balais. Ils se firent apporter six bièraubeurres à leur table, celle la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Depuis le début de l'année, Drago était ailleurs, visiblement perturbé et préoccupé par quelque chose qui avait l'air de le tracasser plus que de raison. Il ne riait plus, avait laissé son sarcasme derrière lui et surtout, il ne se moquait plus. Il semblait éteint.

« On va devoir supporter ta tête d'enterrement encore longtemps ? » osa demander Blaise en assenant un coup de coude à Drago.

Drago, assis à côté de lui, les coudes appuyés sur la table et sa tête reposant entre ses mains, tourna les yeux vers son ami, le foudroyant du regard dans l'instant.

« Occupe toi de tes fesses Blaise. »

« Ça devient mes affaires quand mon ami ne décroche pas un mot de la journée et agit comme la dernière des loques ! »

« Il a raison » redoubla Pansy, « T'es bizarre depuis le début de l'année Drago. On ose pas t'en parler parce qu'on connaît ton tempérament ultra réactif mais on s'inquiète … »

« Ils s'inquiètent, c'est trop mignon. Et bien oubliez-moi cinq minutes. »

« Drago enfin, parle nous ! Tu sais qu'on peut tout entendre et tout accepter … » insista Daphné, posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il tourna à peine la tête, posant ses yeux sur la main de Daphné posée sur son épaule, avant de les relever vers elle. Ses pupilles étaient devenues grises. La jeune femme s'empressa de lever sa main pour la ranger, avant qu'il ne la lui broie dans la seconde.

« Est-ce que je me mêle de vos affaires moi ? Non, alors laissez moi tranqu… »

Alors qu'il s'était levé d'un bond en tapant presque du poing sur la table, il s'arrêta net en entendant la clochette de la porte d'entrée et en voyant qui avait passé le pas de la porte. Le souffle presque coupé.

Enlevant son bonnet humide par la neige, la sublime Astoria Greengrass secoua ses longs cheveux bruns pour les discipliner. Elle y passa ses doigts pour les coiffer, les laissant retomber jusqu'au bas de son dos, avant de ranger son bonnet dans son sac et de tirer sur son écharpe pour l'enlever elle aussi. Elle demanda une bièraubeurre et c'est la chope à la main qu'elle balaya la pièce du regard pour voir si elle connaissait quelqu'un. Quand elle aperçut sa soeur et son groupe d'amis, elle sourit instantanément et choisit d'aller les rejoindre.

« Bonjour bonjour ! » lança-t-elle à la cantonade, cherchant où elle allait pouvoir s'assoir.

Drago, qui s'était rassis, poussa d'un coup de fesses Blaise pour faire de la place à Astoria entre eux. Bizarrement, à la simple vue de la jeune femme il s'était radouci. Tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était à chaque fois, sauf que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Drago en pinçait pour Astoria. Elle avait grandi, mûri, était devenue une belle jeune femme au physique indéniablement avantageux, qui faisait craquer tous les Serpentard sans exception. Le Serpentard qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle était tellement dans sa bulle depuis le début de l'année que c'était la première fois, depuis la fin de sa cinquième année, qu'il la revoyait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout manqué.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici tous les six ? » demanda Astoria en les regardant chacun leur tour.

« On joue aux échecs, ça se voit pas ? » se moqua Pansy, qui subit par la suite un coup de coude de Daphné. On ne se moquait pas de sa soeur.

« C'est très drôle Parkinson, j'aime toujours autant ton humour ! »

« On se refait pas ! » termina-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

« Ca va Drago ? » demanda Astoria en fronçant les sourcils, « T'es tout pâle. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. »

« Oui oui ça va, t'inquiètes pas » la rassura-t-il avec un sourire plus ou moins convaincant. « Dîtes, vous pouvez pas dégager, genre carrément rentrer à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il aux autres, qui tentèrent bien de contester.

Devant le regard appuyé de Drago, qui était pour ainsi dire leur chef de bande à qui ils ne refusaient rien, les cinq Serpentard terminèrent à la hâte leur bièraubeurre avant de laisser Drago et Astoria en tête à tête, cette dernière ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait.

« Bah … Pourquoi tu leur as dit de partir ? »

« Parce que je voulais être seul avec toi … C'est tout. »

« Tu recommences avec ta drague, Drago Malefoy, qu'est ce qu'on a dit l'année dernière ? »

« Que je devais arrêter. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, plus tu me repousses, plus ça m'attire. C'est ton pouvoir attractif naturel ça, tu t'en rends pas compte ! »

« Fous toi de moi ! » ria-t-elle en le tapant doucement à l'épaule. « Bon, sérieusement. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Je finis par te connaître, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. En plus Daphné me l'a dit que t'étais bizarre depuis la rentrée. Comme si ton esprit était trop occupé par quelque chose. »

Lui dire, ou se taire ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'il avait été choisi par Lord Voldemort en personne pour tuer Dumbledore. Premièrement parce qu'elle allait partir en courant, et deuxièmement parce que personne ne devait savoir qu'il l'avait missionné pour faire ça. Même pas elle. Même pas avec ce regard de petite fille qu'elle posait sur lui … Ah c'était beaucoup trop dur de ne pas flancher ! Avec le temps, au delà du défi de mettre Astoria Greengrass dans son lit, tout avait pris une tournure différente. Il rougissait quand elle lui parlait, il lui arrivait de balbutier des trucs incompréhensibles, il avait le coeur au bord de l'explosion dès qu'il la voyait, son entêtant parfum de vanille était omniprésent dans ses narines, son visage occupait ses pensées jour et nuit … Il était amoureux d'elle et il refusait de se l'avouer.

« Oui j'ai l'esprit occupé par quelque chose mais … je peux pas t'en parler. » il baissa les yeux.

« Drago … D'accord, ne m'en parle pas, mais est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas possible. Personne ne peut rien pour moi. »

La peur de le faire. La peur d'échouer. Et aussi, et surtout, la peur de ce qui allait lui arriver, et arriver à sa famille s'il ne faisait pas ce pour quoi on l'avait missionné.

« Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour te sortir la tête de l'eau. Si ce n'est pas moi, ça sera quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ouvre toi un peu, ça te fera du bien … »

Elle avait posé sa main contre son torse, au niveau de son coeur, qu'elle tapota doucement par dessus son long manteau noir qu'il n'avait pas ôté. Elle reprit.

« Je suis certaine qu'il y a là dedans des tonnes de sentiments enfouis et inavoués qui ne demandent qu'à être dévoilés au grand jour. Et je suis persuadée que t'es un chouette gars si on oublie ta prétention, ton arrogance et ton sarcasme. Que tu seras un homme bien, Drago Malefoy. »

* * *

 **Le Manoir des Malefoy. Un an après la guerre.**

Après avoir passé un an en Irlande avec ses parents, le temps que tout le monde oublie un peu les mangemorts et leurs actes, Drago était revenu s'installer dans le Manoir des Malefoy. Il avait dix-huit ans maintenant, et envie de se construire sa propre vie. Ses parents avaient préféré rester en Irlande pour vivre tranquille, mais lui en avait assez de tourner en rond dans un environnement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se faire familier, même en un an, entouré de rouquins.

Voilà maintenant presque trois mois qu'il avait repris les rennes du Manoir, faisant vivre un rythme effréné à ses elfes de maison parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se fatigue à tenir une maison. Ce jour-là, il était installé dans son canapé, en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, le salon baigné par une douce chaleur de printemps. Lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la lourde porte du Manoir, étonné qu'on lui rende visite, il se leva et alla ouvrir. Là, son coeur manqua un battement dans l'instant. Un an qu'il n'avait pas croisé ces émeraudes espiègles, qu'il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur cette bouche qu'il rêvait pourtant d'embrasser, qu'il n'avait pas frôlé cette peau de pêche qui pourtant appelait aux caresses.

« Astoria … »

« C'était donc vrai, t'es de retour ! »

Elle se jeta à son cou, ses bras noués autour de sa nuque. Un peu surpris sur le coup, le blond répondit finalement à son étreinte, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Il sentait le coeur d'Astoria battre contre son torse, de quelques battements irréguliers, et ça rendait le sien, de coeur, particulièrement dingue. Son nez près de ses cheveux, il sentait son entêtant parfum de vanille qui faisait ressurgir en lui des sentiments qu'il pensait oubliés.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et étira ses lèvres en un sourire franc. Pendant les dernières années de Drago à Poudlard, lui et Astoria s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Il avait compris que tant que Daphné avait un oeil sur sa soeur il ne pourrait rien faire. Parce que de toute façon, l'aînée refusait obstinément de croire que Drago pouvait avoir des intentions tout à fait honorables envers la soeur cadette. Il s'était malgré lui construit cette image de mec macho, homme à femmes et dragueur invétéré, alors elle refusait de le croire quand il disait qu'il appréciait vraiment Astoria. C'était pourtant le cas. Au fil du temps il avait fini par s'avouer que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle étaient des sentiments amoureux. Les papillons dans le ventre quand il la voyait, les balbutiements dès qu'il lui parlait, cette envie d'avoir constamment son parfum dans le nez et son corps contre le sien. Pendant la sixième année de Drago, alors qu'elle ne savait pourtant pas pourquoi il était si mal, elle l'avait toujours soutenu et épaulé. Et pendant sa septième tumultueuse et dernière année, elle était une des seules à avoir compris que tout ce que faisait Drago ne correspondait qu'aux décisions de ses parents. Quand ils avaient décidés de partir pour l'Irlande, les adieux entre Astoria et Drago s'étaient soldés par un baiser. Le genre de baiser dont on se souvient toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas le premier baiser de Drago mais c'était bien le premier d'Astoria. Il avait mis tout son coeur dans ce baiser, pour qu'elle ne le regrette pas et voulant laisser à la jeune femme une image de lui qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Le pari était réussi, parce qu'Astoria n'avait jamais oublié ce baiser.

« Oui .. Depuis presque trois mois. », il se décala pour la laisser entrer.

« Daphné avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu étais rentré, mais j'y croyais pas. Je pensais que tu serai venu me le dire … »

« Et comment ? T'es encore à l'école ma petite ! »

« Au moins un hibou ! Ne te cherche pas d'excuse. »

« Je sais, excuse moi. J'aurais du te prévenir. Mais je suis content que tu sois là ! »

Il claque des doigts et un elfe de maison rappliqua avec, sur un plateau, une tasse de thé à la menthe pour Astoria, son préféré, et un café pour lui. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, elle sur le canapé, lui posé sur la table basse pour lui faire face, ses mains posées sur les genoux nus de la jeune femme.

« Alors, comment ça va à Poudlard ? Raconte moi un peu. J'ai eu aucun écho de ce que c'était devenu après la guerre. »

« Tout a été reconstruit à l'identique. Honnêtement, on dirait pas qu'il y a eu une guerre si destructrice … McGonagall est directrice maintenant, autant te dire que tout est redevenu pareil que quand c'était Dumbledore. J'ai l'impression qu'elle en a que pour les Gryffondor ! »

« Ça, ça changera jamais. Sauf quand Rogue était directeur, là j'avais l'impression qu'on existait. »

« C'était Rogue en même temps … Il me manque beaucoup d'ailleurs. Slughorn est un horrible professeur ! »

« Tu me dis ça à moi, qui n'avais d'yeux que pour Rogue. Ça doit pas être la joie tous les jours. »

« Globalement ça va, il fait bon vivre. Mais votre groupe manque beaucoup. »

« Notre groupe …? »

« Oui ! Toi, Daphné, Pansy, Blaise, tout le monde quoi. Vous mettiez de l'ambiance, c'est un peu mort maintenant. »

« Ça j'avais compris. Je voulais dire … tout le groupe te manque, à toi ? »

Elle sourit, comprenant finalement très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Je ne dirai pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre Malefoy, t'en serais beaucoup trop fier ! »

« Mais tu le penses .. ? »

« Bien entendu que je le pense, et tu le sais. »

« Sauf que ça fait plaisir à entendre ce genre de chose … »

Astoria avait bien compris à force de le fréquenter que Drago avait énormément besoin de reconnaissance, d'amour et de démonstration d'affection. Sauf que c'était un gros dur, avec une fierté et un égo démesurés, qui refusait d'admettre tout ça. Mais peu importait, Astoria ne s'était jamais gênée pour lui dire ce genre de choses.

« Tu me manquais plus que les autres, oui. »

Elle tendit ses bras vers lui, invitation que Drago saisit aussitôt. Il vint s'assoir dans le canapé, à côté d'elle, et la jeune femme s'installa dans ses bras, sa tête reposant contre son épaule, son souffle se heurtant contre la nuque du jeune homme. Il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle, pour maximiser la proximité entre eux. Son menton reposait sur la tête d'Astoria et il se laissa aller, fermant ses yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration de son invitée. Par la barbe de Merlin, comment avait-il fait pour vivre un an loin d'elle ?

« Astoria … »

« Hum ? »

Le blond dégagea ses bras d'autour d'elle, la faisant se redresser. Son regard bleu teinté de désir et d'envie, prit d'assaut les pupilles émeraudes d'Astoria espérant qu'elle lise en lui comme elle avait déjà pu le faire auparavant. Il ne se passa que deux secondes avant que leurs coeurs s'emballent simultanément. Sous la pression, Drago fondit sur sa belle, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tellement proches, il sentait les pulsations du coeur d'Astoria contre son torse, se mélangeant aux siennes. Il offrit à sa jolie brune un baiser de retrouvailles digne de ce nom. Alors que leurs souffles se faisaient irréguliers, Astoria entrouvrit à peine les lèvres, comme donnant le feu vert à Drago pour accentuer leur échange. La langue du blond passa les lèvres de sa partenaire avec douceur, allant à la rencontre de sa langue à elle, vivant à deux un ballet effréné.

* * *

 **Le Chemin de Traverse.**

« Drago ? Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?! »

« Pour l'amour du ciel Astoria, dis à tes hormones de se calmer, j'en ai plein le dos ! »

Les mains dans le bas de son dos, cambrée à cause de ses dix kilos en plus dus au petit apprenti sorcier qui avait pris place dans son ventre depuis huit mois, Astoria Greengrass bientôt Malefoy s'impatientait à l'intérieur de l'ancienne enseigne Barjow et Beurk, qui était maintenant devenu une boutique réservée aux balais magiques. Son mari avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de venir traîner ici une fois par semaine, dans l'espoir de dénicher la pièce qui manquait à sa collection. Sauf que là, il s'était mis dans la tête d'acheter un balai volant miniature pour sa descendance.

« Je vais te le répéter combien de fois, que c'est hors de question que tu fasses monter mon fils là dessus ? »

« Notre fils, mon amour. »

« Quand tu délires comme ça, c'est mon fils. Drago je t'en prie, je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de rentrer. »

« Et bien rentre. Je ne partirai pas sans avoir trouvé une fidèle monture à Scorpius ! »

Il venait d'appeler le vendeur d'un claquement de doigts autoritaire. S'il avait pu le siffler, il l'aurait fait. Astoria soupira.

« Premièrement, personne n'a dit qu'il s'appellerait vraiment Scorpius, et deuxièmement, arrête d'être aussi désagréable avec les gens ! Un jour tu vas te faire rappeler à l'ordre et ça sera bien fait pour toi. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de ses propres doigts, déploya sa main et souffla dessus, envoyant le baiser à sa femme dans un clin d'oeil.

« J'en ai pour deux minutes. »

Et effectivement, deux minutes montre en main. Il avait rappliqué vers Astoria cent vingt secondes après, un balai miniature empaqueté dans du papier kraft. Les mains posées sur les hanches, passablement énervée mais terriblement amoureuse de ce grand blond.

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu m'as pris avec mes qualités et mes défauts ! »

« Grand bien m'en a pris ! Tu sais que notre fils ne montera jamais sur ce balai, t'en as conscience ? »

« Ça, on verra. C'est moi le chef de famille, c'est moi qui décide ! »

« Première nouvelle ! », ria Astoria, « Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de craquer pour un type pareil ? »

« Je sais pas … Mes beaux yeux peut-être ? »

Les commissures des lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire fier, alors que celles d'Astoria dessinaient un sourire résigné.

« Ça doit être ça … Je vois pas d'autre chose ! »

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa fiancée, déposant au passage tendrement ses deux mains sur son gros ventre.

« Je t'aime. »

« Et moi donc. »

* * *

 **Le Manoir des Malefoy, un an plus tôt.**

« Pourquoi je t'ai laissé faire ce jour là, mais pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu peux pas me résister ? »

Drago venait de sortir du sous-sol le balai acheté quatre ans plus tôt pour Scorpius. Il avait bien tenté, les quatre années précédentes, de le faire monter dessus mais c'était sans compter sur l'autorité naturelle d'Astoria qu'il n'arrivait finalement à surpasser qu'une fois l'an. Aujourd'hui c'était les quatre ans de Scorpius et, non sans mal, Drago avait réussi à obtenir la permission de le faire monter sur le balai et de le faire décoller d'à peine un mètre. Parfois, il en arrivait à se demander qui était le mâle dominant dans leur couple ?

Il avait un sourire débile qui ne quittait plus son visage. Il trépignait d'impatience de faire découvrir à son fils ce monde qu'il adorait tant. Le vol sur balai, le Quidditch … Justement, en parlant de Quidditch, l'heure était maintenant venue d'essayer d'extirper des mains de Scorpius, des petites figurines de joueurs de Quidditch que grand-père Lucius et grand-mère Narcissa avaient eu le malheur de lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

« Scorpius ? Tu viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

« Non ! Je joue papa ! »

« Quelle autorité, on dirait ta mère … » marmonna-t-il, en glissant vers sa femme, un regard empli de sarcasme. « Pourquoi vous lui avez offert ça vous aussi ? C'est pas bien malin ! »

« Drago chéri, quand on t'a offert ces figurines, tu avais le même âge et tu ne les as pas lâchées jusqu'à tes dix ans, et encore. Si tu avais pu les emmener à Poudlard tu l'aurais fait ! » se moqua Narcissa, alors que son fils rougissait de honte.

« C'est pas une raison ! »

« Si, ç'en est une totalement valable, écoute ta mère un peu » surenchérit Lucius, confortablement installé dans un impérial fauteuil, la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains, le visage caché derrière.

« Oh j'ai passé l'âge d'écouter ma mère ! »

« Drago ! » pesta Astoria.

« Oui enfin Drago ! » ajouta Narcissa.

« Drago ! » s'amusa Scorpius, reprenant les ton autoritaires de sa mère et de sa grand-mère.

« Ok. Tout le monde est contre moi, j'ai compris. Scorpius, tu attendras donc tes dix-sept ans pour monter sur un balai, je ne prononcerai jamais les mots Quidditch, souaffle et vif d'or en ta présence, et j'écrirai personnellement un hibou à McGonagall pour lui notifier de te bannir des cours de balai et de te rayer de la liste des potentiels joueurs de Serpentard ! »

« Par Merlin Drago ! Quand Scorpius aura fini de jouer, tu pourras aller le faire voler. Arrête d'agir comme un enfant impatient. »

« Mon amour, n'as-tu pas juré de me soutenir dans toutes les épreuves de la vie ? » précisa-t-il à sa femme, en agitant devant elle sa propre main décorée d'un anneau à l'annulaire.

« Et je me demande encore si j'ai bien fait ! »

« C'est trop tard maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, tu as promis. »

« Ce mariage te monte à la tête, Drago Malefoy, tu m'épuises. » soupira Astoria, se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté de sa belle-mère.

« Mais tu m'aimes, alors ça compense. » se défendit-il en sortant son désormais célèbre sourire ravageur qui avait fait craquer l'adolescente qu'était Astoria.

« Mais tu m'épuises ! »

Il lui envoya un baiser avant de reporter son attention sur Scorpius, qui avait visiblement fini de jouer. Le fils suivit le père, tous deux suivis par le grand-père, dans la cour du Manoir pour la première leçon de balai de Scorpius Malefoy. Méfiantes, Astoria et Narcissa avaient elles aussi suivi le mouvement.

« Ah bon d'accord, personne ne me fait confiance ? Vous venez tous voir comment je vais m'en sortir ?! »

« Pour reprendre les mots d'Astoria, cesse un peu de faire l'enfant Drago. On dirait que c'est toi qui as quatre ans ! » gronda Narcissa, en s'asseyant sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du Manoir.

Drago grommela quelques paroles dans sa barbe, comme un enfant. Il prit ensuite grand soin d'expliquer à Scorpius l'art du vol sur un balai. A quatre ans, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que son père lui racontait mais il était tellement fasciné qu'il le laissait parler, hochant la tête pour approuver. Les trois autres adultes tentèrent bien de protester à nouveau mais c'était tellement rare de voir Drago impliqué dans quelque chose qu'ils le laissèrent faire. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de deux heures, il avait finalement fini par convaincre son fils que ce n'était pas dangereux de monter sur ce balai. Il l'avait fait décoller d'à peine un mètre au dessus du sol que Scorpius s'était mis à pleurer, à hurler de peur en priant son père de le faire redescendre. Un brin déçu de ne pas avoir suscité grand intérêt chez son fils, c'est le menton rentré dans la poitrine qu'il était redescendu au sous-sol pour ranger le balai. Prêt à remonter à l'étage, il regarda Astoria qui était postée dans les escaliers.

« Pas trop déçu ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Bof. »

« Bof ? »

« M'ouais, si, un peu quand même. »

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son mari, qu'elle laissa glisser le long de ses bras, jusqu'à venir les déposer dans ses mains à lui. Machinalement, Drago croisa ses doigts avec ceux de son épouse.

« Il n'a que quatre ans. Ça lui viendra … »

« Peut-être pas. Peut-être que j'ai tout raté et que mon fils n'aimera pas voler sur un balai ! »

« Que ton fils n'apprécie pas le vol ne signifie pas que tu as tout raté. »

« Bien sûr que si. J'aurais voulu qu'on partage au moins une chose, et ben c'est foutu. »

« Dis pas ça. Tu as vu la façon dont il te regardait, dont il t'écoutait lui parler alors qu'à mon avis, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que tu lui racontais ? Tu partageras d'autres choses avec ton fils Drago. »

« Hum … », il remonta de lui-même ses bras, pour qu'Astoria vienne les glisser autour de sa nuque, « Tu sais quoi ? », il vint encercler ses hanches de ses bras, « Peut-être que je t'épuise comme tu le dis si bien, mais en attendant, t'es bien la seule à savoir me redonner confiance en moi. »

De ses mains il attira le corps de sa femme contre le sien, pour venir déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Après son front, ses lèvres descendirent sur sa tempe, puis sa joue, le bout de son nez, son autre joue, la commissure de ses lèvres, son menton, et enfin sa bouche. Il lui offrit un baiser chaste, empli de douceur, auquel Astoria répondit d'une manière plus sauvage. Son ventre collé à celui de son mari, ses bras serrant sa nuque, elle attrapa doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la lui mordre, ce qui déclencha un hoquet de surprise du blond. Il ouvrit les yeux, y laissa passer un éclair de défi et s'empara de la bouche de son amante un peu plus violemment. Alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue qui forçait le passage, Drago l'embrassa avec une force et un désir qui lui était propre. Une force qui faisait flancher Astoria dans l'instant.

« C'est parce que je t'aime. »

« Et moi donc. »

* * *

 **Irlande.**

« J'ai tellement pas envie d'y aller … Astoria, on peut pas rester ici plutôt ? »

« Tu te défiles Drago Malefoy. On va voir tes parents seulement une fois par mois, et une fois par mois tu râles comme un enfant. Même ton fils ne se plaint pas ! »

« Moi j'ai envie de voir grand-père Lulu et grand-mère Cissy ! »

Drago écarquilla ses yeux gris.

« Scorpius ! Ne dis surtout pas ça devant eux, sinon on est bon pour l'exil tous les deux. Tous les trois même. »

« C'est de ta faute aussi, si tu ne te moquais pas sans cesse de tes parents en les appelant comme ça, il ne répèterait pas ! »

« Est-ce ma faute si je suis un modèle pour mon fils ? »

« Non, c'est de la mienne. Allez, accélère la cadence, mets tes chaussures et ta veste. »

« Grumph, j'aime pas quand tu me parles comme ça ! »

« Pour l'amour du ciel Drago arrête d'agir comme un enfant de cinq ans ! »

« Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! La seule perspective de passer une journée avec mes parents me donne la gerbe. »

« Et plus tu repousses l'échéance, plus longtemps on restera ! »

« Ok ok, on y va. »

Non sans une énième contestation, feintant même une migraine qui ne trouva pas grâce aux oreilles de sa femme, il alla enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures. Droit comme un 'i', il attendit que son fils s'accroche à lui pour transplaner, suivi dans la seconde par Astoria.

Ballyconneely, à l'ouest de l'Irlande. Un grand cottage se dressait au bord des falaises, duquel s'approchèrent Astoria, Drago, et Scorpius dans les bras de son père.

« Astoria attends … » intervint Drago, les sourcils froncés. « Y'a quelque chose de bizarre. »

Il ne venait peut être ici qu'une fois par mois, mais il connaissait l'endroit par coeur pour y avoir vécu tout de même un an il y a quelques années. Il savait que sa mère étant quelqu'un d'assez maniaque, chaque chose avait une place précise et là, il trouvait le jardin très peu ordonné. Il y avait des traces de pas dans l'herbe, hors du sentier qui menait à la maison, les volets étaient fermés alors qu'il faisait jour, et la cheminée ne fumait pas alors qu'il faisait frais dehors, et que Lucius avait l'habitude de faire un feu de bois dès qu'il avait froid.

Drago posa Scorpius à terre. Le petit garçon sentit immédiatement la tension de son père puisqu'il vint se réfugier dans les jambes de sa mère. Le blond sortit sa baguette qu'il gardait tendue devant lui. Il se tourna vers sa femme, restée à l'écart.

« Reste derrière moi. » ordonna-t-il sans ciller.

Astoria dégaina elle aussi sa baguette tenue dans sa main droite, et tenant la main de Scorpius dans sa main gauche.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman ? On va pas voir grand-mère et grand-père ? »

« Si mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas. Reste près de moi. »

Astoria connaissait son mari par coeur, et était tellement fusionnelle avec lui qu'elle ressentait son anxiété. Elle voyait ses yeux devenir métalliques, sa mâchoire se crisper et son instinct de père de famille protecteur prendre le dessus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, ni ce qui l'inquiétait, mais il avait l'air réellement préoccupé. Alors qu'il était suffisamment près de la maison pour entendre des voix à l'intérieur, Astoria et Scorpius était à environ cinq mètres derrière lui. Il fit volte face vers sa femme et cette dernière eut le souffle coupé en voyant le regard si sombre de son mari. Il vint poser ses mains dans la nuque d'Astoria et braqua son regard dans le sien, tout en chuchotant.

« J'entends parler dans la maison. Mes parents sont pas seuls et je suis pas sûr qu'ils aient reçu une visite de vieux amis d'école. Transplane avec Scorpius maintenant ! »

« Non ! Je te laisse pas seul ! »

Elle ne lâcha pas la main de Scorpius mais son autre main vint se lier au poignet de son mari.

« Fais ce que je te dis Astoria s'il te plait ! »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Hors de question. Je veux rester avec toi ! »

« Astoria, vas-t-en tout de s… »

« Tiens tiens tiens, la descendance est ici … Ravi de te revoir Drago ! »

Le Drago en question se retourna vivement, protégeant derrière lui Astoria et Scorpius.

Antonin Dolohov. Drago n'avait pas croisé la route de Dolohov depuis la guerre. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Et il pensait qu'il avait été enfermé à Azkaban, comme la plupart des mangemorts impliqués dans cette histoire. Sauf que non, il était là, entièrement vêtu de noir, petit, avec cet air de tueur sur le visage, comme il avait toujours eu.

« Et bien pas moi. » se rebella Drago, pointant sa baguette sur l'ancien mangemort.

« J'étais justement en train de demander à tes parents ce que tu étais devenu et ils voulaient pas me répondre. Alors j'ai laissé quelques amis s'occuper de leur cas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mes parents Dolohov ?! »

« Oh tu verras. Ils sont à l'intérieur. C'est à toi ça ? » demanda Dolohov en s'approchant dangereusement de la famille, pointant sa baguette sur Scorpius.

Devant l'avancée de Dolohov, Drago reculait encore plus.

« Touche à un seul de leurs cheveux et t'es un homme mort. En fait, ne t'avise même pas de penser à les toucher. »

« Donc c'est à toi. Tu t'es reproduit. Et la jolie brune là, elle connaît ton histoire ? »

« Evidemment, sombre crétin ! Sinon je serai pas là ! » intervint Astoria, qui se tut immédiatement en se pinçant les lèvres, sous le regard désapprobateur de son mari.

« Elle a du répondant, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle t'ai plu. »

« Tu sais ce qui me plairait aussi ? Que tu dégages d'ici ! »

« Pourquoi tant de violence dans tes propos Drago ? On est de vieux amis toi et moi, tu te souviens pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été ami avec toi, ni avec qui que ce soit de ton entourage ! »

« Mon pauvre Drago. J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié d'où tu viens ! »

« J'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai vu ni ce que j'ai fait. J'ai juste grandi et changé. Tu devrais en faire autant, même si pour ce qui est de grandir, ça va être physiquement compliqué. Tu manges de la soupe un peu Antonin ? »

La voie de l'humour n'était peut-être pas la meilleure voie à choisir dans ce genre de moment mais il essayait surtout de gagner du temps.

« C'est qu'il est extrêmement drôle, l'héritier Malefoy. Tu sais quoi, tu mérites le même sort que tes traitres de parents. _Sectumsempra_ ! »

D'un geste rapide, Drago se protégea du sort de Dolohov, qui reprit de plus belles avec deux autres sorts qui n'étaient pas moins violents que le premier. Drago se défendait honorablement, essayant de riposter tant bien que mal pour tenir Dolohov le plus éloigné possible. Il hurlait en même temps à Astoria de s'en aller, cette dernière refusant catégoriquement de laisser son mari seul dans cette situation. A la violence de l'échange venaient s'ajouter les pleurs et les cris de Scorpius qui était extrêmement apeuré, et inquiet pour ses parents. Astoria essayait de riposter avec Drago, tout en gardant son fils caché derrière elle pour qu'il ne soit pas un dommage collatéral. Les lumières des différents sorts lancés par chacune des parties fusaient dans tous les sens.

Drago s'essoufflait, Dolohov ne lâchait rien.

Et puis …

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Une puissante lumière verte. Et un silence. Un silence d'environ deux secondes. Deux secondes qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Drago. Deux secondes pendant lesquelles il sentit littéralement son coeur s'arrêter puis reprendre un rythme effréné et irrégulier. Deux secondes pendant lesquelles il vit défiler devant ses yeux l'image d'Astoria, prenant en pleine poitrine le sort de Dolohov.

« NOOOON ! » hurla Drago en se jetant sur le corps désormais inerte de sa femme.

D'un claquement de doigts, Dolohov appela à transplaner ses acolytes qui retenaient Lucius et Narcissa à l'intérieur. Les grands-parents sortirent de la maison en courant après avoir entendu leur fils hurler. Avant que Scorpius n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Lucius l'avait pris dans ses bras et emmené à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Astoria ! Astoria, mon amour, s'il te plait, parle moi ! », les larmes commençaient à envahir dangereusement les yeux de Drago, « Non, non, non … C'est pas possible … Pas toi … S'il te plait ! ».

Il était à genoux par terre, le corps d'Astoria reposant sur lui, il retenait sa tête de ses deux mains. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, le visage figé. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle semblait regarder son amant.

« Ma beauté, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, je veux pas y croire … », les larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues, « Je suis désolé … C'est de ma faute Astoria, pardonne moi … »

Il laissa tomber sa tête, son front appuyé contre celui de sa femme. Son visage était noyé par les larmes, sa virilité et sa dignité s'étaient envolés en même temps que la vie d'Astoria.


	9. Love me like you do

**Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, j'avais vraiment à coeur de lire votre ressenti. Alors merci aux reviewers, habituels et nouveaux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas pour une petite note :)**

* * *

Hermione sortit brutalement la tête de la pensine quand elle eut terminé de voir les souvenirs de Drago. Le coeur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, ce qu'elle venait de voir lui donnait des sueurs froides. C'était donc ça. Et elle qui avait été si insistante auprès de lui au sujet de sa femme … Voilà qu'elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se recula, manquant de trébucher sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était ferme et définitif, Drago Malefoy était un autre homme à ses yeux désormais.

Le-dit Drago, elle le trouva justement assis par terre, adossé contre une paroi en bois, les jambes repliées contre son torse, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Comme s'il attendait la sentence, le verdict final, vulnérable et terriblement à fleur de peau. Comment ne pas être touchée par cet homme qui venait de lui livrer ses souvenirs les plus beaux mais aussi les plus douloureux ? Ça changeait la donne. Il avait été si amoureux d'Astoria, si fusionnel avec elle, elle avait pu le ressentir en voyant ses souvenirs, et il l'avait vue mourir sous ses yeux et dans ses bras.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et vint se mettre à genoux devant lui. D'une main hésitante et tremblante, elle glissa ses doigts sous son menton et lui releva son visage. Un crève coeur. Il était pâle, il tremblait, ses yeux gris respiraient la tristesse, le désespoir, et débordaient de larmes.

« Je suis désolée Drago … Infiniment désolée. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas autant insisté pour savoir qui était la mère de Scorpius. »

Il renifla et souffla par la suite, essuyant ses yeux mouillés.

« Tu pouvais pas savoir. Je t'en veux pas. »

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi … »

« Merci Granger mais c'est pas la peine. A moins que tu connaisses un sort pour faire revenir les morts à la vie mais ça serait beaucoup trop beau. »

« Si je pouvais, crois moi que je le ferai. Au delà du dernier souvenir que tu m'as permis de voir, j'ai pu constater qu'Astoria t'avait changé, qu'elle avait fait de toi cet homme et ce père si formidable. Tu as le droit d'être triste, bien entendu, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle comptait énormément pour toi, mais tu dois surtout te souvenir de ces beaux moments … Ils sont précieux. »

« C'est pas facile. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette fille. J'ai attendu des années avant de pouvoir l'avoir, en dépit de ce qu'on racontait parce que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était qu'un passe-temps. Sauf que non, je l'aimais plus que tout et elle était bien la seule à le ressentir. On s'est marié, on a fait un enfant, on avait pour projet d'en faire un autre une fois que Scorpius serait plus grand et on m'a arraché des mains la seule personne qui m'a fait me sentir vivant, aimé et respecté. »

Hermione avait désormais le coeur au bord des lèvres, prêt à exploser. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago ainsi et honnêtement, elle aurait préféré ne jamais le voir dans cet état. Comment remonter le moral de quelqu'un qui a perdu sa femme, la mère de son fils, i peine six mois ? Certes il avait une force de caractère qui faisait qu'elle ne s'était jamais douté de rien jusqu'ici mais on ne peut pas contenir autant d'émotions sans rien dire pendant si longtemps, c'est pas humain.

Il avait de nouveau baissé les yeux devant le silence de celle qui, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, était son ennemie jurée. Aussi dur que cela pouvait être pour lui de raviver la flamme de si douloureux souvenirs, c'était aussi libérateur. Il pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il ressentait depuis maintenant six mois. Georgia connaissant Astoria, était au courant de la situation, mais Drago ne lui en parlait que très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Il avait fait le Serment Inviolable avec elle pour qu'elle ne parle de cette histoire à personne. Mais là, il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cette petite brune agenouillée devant lui, essayant maladroitement de trouver ses mots, des mots qui ne l'enfonceraient pas encore plus profond qu'il ne se sentait déjà.

« Drago … », elle se mordit la lèvre après avoir osé prononcer son prénom devant lui, pour la première fois, et pas son nom de famille, « Regarde moi s'il te plait. »

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, l'incitant à relever ne serait-ce que le regard vers elle. Il s'exécuta, plongeant ses iris gris acier dans ceux ambrés de sa voisine.

« Astoria sera toujours présente. Je sais, ça peut paraître niais, banal et pas du tout réconfortant ce que je te dis mais c'est la vérité. Elle vit en toi, dans ton coeur, dans ton regard quand tu parles d'elle, elle vit aussi à travers les yeux de ton fils. Quand tu le regardes, tu es obligé de penser à elle parce qu'il est le fruit de votre amour … C'est dur, je le conçois et je pourrais pas t'enlever ta peine, mais il faut que tu sois fort pour ton fils. Fort comme tu l'as été jusqu'à présent. »

Drago décocha un semblant de sourire, du moins, la commissure de sa lèvre s'étira légèrement dans une moue un peu triste.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Ok je t'ai montré mes souvenirs les plus douloureux en matière d'amour, mais t'as l'air de te sentir concernée. »

« Je dirai pas concernée mais j'ai été élevée dans l'amour des autres et de l'ouverture d'esprit. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit d'essayer de voir le bon côté chez quelqu'un, et ton bon côté à toi, je le vois enfin. Astoria a fait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de positif chez toi. Dans tes souvenirs je t'ai vu souriant, heureux, amoureux et prêt à décrocher la lune et même quelques étoiles pour ta femme et ton fils. Y'a plus de doute à avoir, t'as changé, t'es un autre homme. Et l'homme que tu es mérites de sortir la tête de l'eau définitivement. »

« J'arriverai jamais à sortir la tête de l'eau définitivement comme tu dis. C'est impossible de me reconstruire après avoir vu ma femme mourir dans mes bras. »

« Est-ce que le mot impossible fait partie du vocabulaire d'un Serpentard déterminé ? »

« Le Serpentard a plutôt l'air d'un blaireau là … »

Il rit nerveusement, déclenchant un petit rire aussi chez Hermione. D'un revers du manche il essuya ses yeux humides et détacha ses bras d'autour de ses genoux. Il étendit ses grandes jambes de chaque côté d'Hermione, toujours agenouillée devant lui.

« Ne dis pas ça. Ça fait que six mois, c'est encore frais. Personne te demande de faire comme si de rien n'était. Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, en gardant Astoria dans un coin de ta tête et de te coeur, mais surtout, restes comme tu es et ne redeviens pas cet adolescent imbuvable que tu étais. »

Il secoua la tête.

« J'y compte pas. C'est beaucoup moins fatiguant de sourire que de faire la gueule, je me suis fait cette réflexion y'a pas si longtemps. »

« Alors continues de sourire, ça te va bien. »

« C'est un compliment Granger ? »

« Ca se pourrait. Prend le comme tu veux. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de changer de position, s'installant assise en tailleur en face de lui. Elle reprit.

« Je vais te poser une dernière question. Après, promis j'arrête avec l'interrogatoire. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Scorpius. Il m'a toujours dit que sa mère était partie. Qu'est ce qu'il sait ? »

« Quand mon père l'a amené à l'intérieur, il avait pas eu le temps de bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ensuite j'ai demandé à mon père d'effacer ses souvenirs, du moins cette journée là. Que le dernier souvenir qu'il garde de sa mère soit quelque chose de positif. Et depuis, je lui dis que sa mère est partie parce que je trouve pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle est morte. C'est encore trop dur pour moi, j'ai peur de perdre la face face à lui. »

Compréhensive, elle hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. Mais tu sais qu'un jour il faudra que tu lui dises ? Parce que tôt ou tard, il finira par avoir envie de la revoir et ça risque de s'avérer compliqué … »

« Je le sais, mais le plus tard sera le mieux. »

Sentant les trémolos revenir dans la voix du blond, la brune décida de mettre le sujet sur le côté. Elle en savait déjà suffisamment et elle ne voulait pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle se redressa presque d'un bond et tendit ses deux mains à Drago, toujours assis par terre.

« Allez mon grand, debout ! »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire … ? »

« Je sais pas, mais on va pas rester assis ici pendant trois heures. Premièrement, parce qu'il reste encore une heure avant que ce ne soit plus mon anniversaire, et deuxièmement parce que demain je travaille, que la perspective de retourner au Ministère me donne envie de vomir et j'ai envie de penser à autre chose ! »

Drago hésita environ deux secondes avant d'attraper les mains d'Hermione pour se relever. Il épousseta ses vêtements et prirent ensemble la direction de l'extérieur du chalet. Terminée la séquence émotion, il avait encore un semblant de fierté masculine mal placée qui lui interdisait de se montrer triste et fragile devant quelqu'un, encore plus une femme, pendant longtemps.

« Tu m'emmènes faire un tour de balai ? »

« Sûre ? » questionna Drago avec un sourire en coin, « Y'a à peine une heure tu redoutais de monter avec moi, apparemment t'avais peur que je t'abandonne dans les airs, et maintenant c'est toi qui réclames un tour en balai ? »

« Oui, bon, il y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis il paraît. Et il se trouve que … j'ai apprécié le trajet de tout à l'heure. » avoua-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ses joues rougies par l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire.

« Alors avant que tu changes d'avis … »

Il attrapa le balai qu'il avait posé contre le chalet et l'enfourcha, attendant qu'Hermione fasse de même. Comme une heure plus tôt, elle prit place derrière lui, ses pieds reposant non loin des siens contre les cales-pieds prévus à cet effet. Ce coup-ci, craignant d'avoir la même trouille que plus tôt, elle prit soin de l'enlacer au niveau de la taille et de joindre ses mains entre elles.

« T'es bien installée Granger, c'est confortable ? On peut y aller ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Vas-y ou c'est moi qui prends les commandes ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

Il tapa du pied au sol et décolla comme une flèche. La puissance du balai dernier cri n'étant pas une légende, en quelques secondes à peine ils avaient pris une hauteur et une vitesse folle. Laissant derrière eux le chalet familial, Drago fila en direction des collines avoisinantes, n'hésitant pas à slalomer entre les cimes des arbres.

« Arrêtes de faire l'idiot ! » hurla Hermione après avoir manqué de peu de se voir arrachée sa veste en l'accrochant à une branche.

« Détends-toi Granger, ça te fera le plus grand bien ! » cria-t-il aussi pour être entendu malgré l'air bourdonnant dans leurs oreilles.

« Me détendre ?! Tu veux que je me détendes alors que tu fais des montagnes russes avec ton balai ? C'est pas un jouet Drago ! »

« Bien sûr que c'est un jeu quand tu sais bien t'en servir ! Alors respire et boucle la, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend. »

Ne voulant pas subir un nouveau Silencio, Hermione choisit de se taire et d'essayer de se détendre, non sans l'avoir, au préalable, traité de tous les noms dans sa tête. Il l'avait bien mérité.

Elle respira un grand coup et choisit de se concentrer sur le paysage pour oublier la vitesse à laquelle il volait. Elle apercevait la mer au loin et secrètement, elle espérait qu'il allait s'en approcher. Elle adorait la mer, cette grande étendue d'eau, l'évasion que cela pouvait représenter. Elle se surprit à sourire toute seule quand ils furent arrivés vers la mer, qu'il longeait dangereusement les falaises, la faisant frémir quand ils s'approchaient trop près de le roche. Il remonta le temps de frôler l'herbe au dessus des falaises et, profitant d'un ralentissement de sa part, elle s'était risquée à tendre le bras pour cueillir une petite mais très jolie fleur blanche parmi le tapis s'étendant sous leurs yeux. Elle la porta à son nez pour en sentir tout le parfum, avant d'habilement la glisser dans ses cheveux, derrière son oreille. Drago choisit de piquer net vers la mer, laissant une Hermione visiblement détendue, tendre à nouveau le bras mais cette fois pour laisser ses doigts glisser dans l'eau. Il ne la voyait pas, mais il la sentait sourire dans son dos. Content d'avoir réussi à l'apaiser un minimum, il vola près de l'eau pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de remonter pour s'arrêter sur la falaise.

Hermione descendit du balai la première, et poussa un long soupir une fois au sol.

« Wahou ! C'était … c'était génial ! » éclata-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même, les yeux fermés et les bras en croix, faisant voler au vent ses boucles brunes. « Tu vois, c'est _ça_ que je voulais ! »

Les mains dans les poches, Drago regardait Hermione se libérer.

« _Ça_ quoi ? »

« Mais tout ça ! » répéta-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes vagues. « Ce bol d'air, du frais, du vent, des paysages à couper le souffle, un moment hors du temps et hors de ma routine, que j'aurais jamais pu me permettre avant ! »

« Il fallait juste que tu croises ma route. »

« Mais merci Drago, merci, merci, merci ! Du fond du coeur. J'aurais jamais fait ça sans toi ! »

« T'es légèrement dans l'excès Granger … »

« Excuse-moi, je suis très démonstratrice c'est tout. Mais c'était pile ce dont j'avais besoin. Donc encore merci. »

« Et bien de rien, si ça peut te donner le sourire, moi ça me va. »

Alors qu'Hermione contemplait l'horizon qui s'offrait à elle, dans la pénombre, Drago était allé s'assoir sur un gros rocher qui prenait place dix mètres plus loin. Assis en tailleur sur l'énorme pierre, il semblait observer la brune debout plus loin. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger d'avoir confié ses souvenirs à Hermione, comme s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa peine. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas être à son niveau de tristesse mais elle savait. Voilà, elle savait et c'était suffisant. Elle pouvait maintenant comprendre ses sautes d'humeur, ses journées où il n'avait pas la moindre envie de sourire, ses difficultés à parler d'Astoria. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix d'avoir une nouvelle épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Oui, parce que maintenant, il acceptait le soutien et l'aide.

Une fois ressourcée à bloc, la jeune femme vint rejoindre Drago sur son rocher. Elle prit la même position que lui, à savoir en tailleur.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle à peine eut-elle croisé les jambes.

« Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ? Parce qu'honnêtement, c'est pas joli joli. »

« Je veux savoir. »

« Sûre ? »

« Certaine et assurée, à deux cent pour cents. Bouge. »

« Je pensais à toi. »

« À moi ? »

« Oui. Au bien que ça me fait que tu saches tout ça maintenant et surtout au fait que tu me comprennes et que tu saches que j'ai changé. Et en bien. »

« Comment ne pas le voir ? Ça crève les yeux Drago. »

« Peut-être que ça te crève les tiens, mais ça m'est arrivé de croiser la route d'anciennes connaissances qui ne pensent pas une seule demi seconde que j'ai pu changer. Tiens par exemple. Parle de moi à tes collègues du Ministère qui sont supposés me connaître, tu verras qu'il y en a pas un qui te croira quand tu diras que j'ai changé. »

« Mais quelle importance ? Le tout c'est que toi tu saches ce que tu vaux, et que les gens qui t'entourent te reconnaissent à ta juste valeur. Le reste tu t'en fiches. »

« C'est pas ma manière de vivre. J'ai été élevé de façon à ce que les gens aient une certaine image de moi, image qu'ils ont toujours. Et maintenant, je veux me battre pour qu'ils aient plus cette image. »

« Alors si tu veux te battre, donnes t'en les moyens. Arrête d'être désagréable, hautain et sarcastique. »

« Ah non le sarcasme désolé je peux pas, ça fait partie de moi. C'est comme si je te demandais d'arrêter de lire des livres chiants. Physiologiquement impossible. »

« Bon, garde le sarcasme si tu veux. Mais souris ! Parle aux gens, ouvres toi. J'ai vu quelque chose à ce sujet dans tes souvenirs qui est très juste. »

« Quoi donc je te prie ? »

« Astoria qui t'a dit qu'elle était sûre que tu étais une bonne personne derrière ton masque prétentieux et arrogant. Il me semble même qu'elle a dit 'Tu seras un homme bien, Drago Malefoy', et elle a vu juste. T'es devenu un homme bien. »

« Grâce à elle, et grâce à Scorpius. »

« Alors fais leur honneur. Parce que je suis certaine qu'elle est fière de toi. Et pour ce qui est de ton fils, bien entendu qu'il est fier de toi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Drago haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

« Oui Granger, le nez c'est au milieu du visage, bravo. Je suis content que tu le remarques au bout de vingt-six ans d'existence … » se moqua-t-il en l'applaudissant.

« C'est une expression moldue, triple idiot. Ca veut dire que c'est évident. »

Le blond lâcha un « aah » suivi d'une remarque qui lui demandait bien gentiment d'arrêter avec ses allusions moldues parce que, premièrement, il en avait rien à faire, et deuxièmement, il y comprenait rien.

Cela faisait presque une bonne heure maintenant qu'ils étaient assis sur ce rocher, à discuter de choses et d'autres. La fatigue la guettant, Hermione ne put cacher ce bâillement qui trahissait son état.

« Je vais te ramener à l'auberge. »

Hermione grimaça. Rentrer signifiait aller se coucher, et aller se coucher signifiait se réveiller le lendemain, et se réveiller le lendemain signifiait retour à la réalité et retour au travail. Le jeune homme décela bien l'inconfort de sa voisine et lui assena un coup de coude taquin.

« Fais pas la gueule ! Tu vas revoir Weasley demain, c'est cool ! »

« Ah oui c'est même ce que je souhaite le plus au monde en ce moment ! T'es qu'un idiot Malefoy. »

« Ça va je plaisante. », il prit appui vers l'arrière avec ses mains, « C'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. Vois le côté positif de la chose. Ok tu vas peut-être passer une journée exécrable, mais quand tu vas rentrer, tu devras supporter un Scorpius euphorique. »

« Euphorique en quel honneur ? » demanda Hermione en tournant la tête vers son voisin.

« Parce que demain on va chez mes parents. Et qu'ils le gavent de jus de citrouille, que ça le rend hystérique, et que mon père va passer sa journée à faire le grand-père gâteau et à le gâter. »

« J'avais oublié que ton père était devenu un homme si charmant ! »

« J'irai pas jusqu'à dire charmant, mais il est drôle à voir. Je me moque de lui tout le temps, t'imagines pas le bien que ça me fait alors que quand j'étais gosse, j'avais limite pas le droit de lui parler. »

« Ça doit te changer en effet … », elle sourit, « Donc demain vous venez à l'auberge ? »

« Ça fera plaisir à Scorpius de te voir ! » conclut-il en descendant d'un bond de son perchoir pour aller récupérer son balai. « On s'active Granger ! »

Elle était restée assise sur le rocher pendant que lui rejoignait l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Elle était contente de l'entendre dire que Scorpius l'appréciait et était content dès qu'il la voyait. Mais elle avait secrètement espéré que quelqu'un d'autre soit aussi content de la voir.

 **L'AUBERGE.**

Ils étaient repassés par le Manoir pour déposer le balai de Drago avant de transplaner dans la cour de l'auberge. Il était minuit passé maintenant et tout le monde dormait à poings fermés ici.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Hermione, « Tu laisses Scorpius dormir, tu rentres chez toi et tu reviens demain ? »

Il dodelina de la tête, semblant hésiter.

« Je voulais le réveiller. »

« T'es fou, il est plus de minuit, il doit dormir comme un bébé. Tu devrais dormir ici, après tout t'es un peu chez toi et il doit bien y avoir une chambre de libre. »

« T'as raison ! »

Ils entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans l'auberge. Alors qu'Hermione commençait à monter les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, elle se retourna sur un Drago qui s'était faufilé derrière le comptoir, et qui fouillait là où Georgia entassait tous ses documents.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » chuchota-t-elle, assez fort, depuis les escaliers.

« Tu l'as dit, je suis chez moi. Je cherche le registre des chambres de libres … Ah ! Le voilà ! »

Il ouvrit un gros livre qu'il feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à la page du jour. Il faisait glisser son doigt sur la page, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

« Par Merlin mais c'est pas possible ! » râla-t-il en haussant la voix.

« Baisse d'un ton Malefoy, t'es pas tout seul ! »

Elle avança à petits pas rapides jusqu'à lui, venant lire par dessus son épaule.

« Il y a pas une chambre de libre ! »

« Tu devrais être content, ça veut dire que ton affaire marche et que tu vas gagner de l'argent. »

« J'en ai rien à faire de l'argent ce soir, j'ai juste envie de dormir ! Moi qui voulais rester dormir ici pour pouvoir faire la surprise à mon fils demain matin en le réveillant sans qu'il s'y attende … »

Hermione mit son cerveau en mode intense réflexion et essaya de trouver une solution rapide. Il avait l'air de tenir à être là au réveil de son fils le lendemain matin et elle ne voulait pas briser son petit rêve.

« Viens dans ma chambre. »

Oups. Elle avait peut-être parlé un peu trop vite et sans finalement trop réfléchir. Mais c'était sorti tout seul, c'est pas de sa faute, c'est une fille spontanée …

De son côté, Drago avait ouvert ses yeux aussi grands qu'il le pouvait. Elle venait de lui proposer de dormir avec elle là ou il avait eu une hallucination auditive ? Une fois le choc passé il pouffa de rire silencieusement avant de se faire couper la parole par Hermione.

« Non mais … Attends ! Mon lit c'est deux lits simples collés ensemble, on a juste à les décoller ! »

« Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que c'était une invitation à partager tes draps, ne me fais plus des frayeurs comme ça Granger ! »

Elle lui adressa sa plus belle mine grimaçante.

« Vu la tête que t'as fait, j'ai bien compris que l'idée de dormir à côté de moi te répugnait. Tu dormiras à l'autre bout de la chambre ! »

« Oh ça va, te vexe pas. »

Il roula des yeux avant de lui emboiter le pas en direction de sa chambre. Elle entra la première, le laissa passer le pas de la porte et brandit sa baguette sur la serrure de la porte une fois fermée, pour lancer un premier sort pour insonoriser la pièce et le second pour la verrouiller. Le blond se retourna limite d'un bond en l'entendant jeter des sortilèges sur la porte.

« Ah ouais j'ai saisi ! Tu m'as fait venir dans ta chambre, t'insonorises la pièce, maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'assassiner dans le plus grands des silences, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ! »

Elle claqua des doigts avec un faux sourire machiavélique.

« Mon plan a été déjoué ! Je comptais t'étouffer sous un oreiller … », elle avança d'un pas vers lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, « … puis te démembrer entièrement … », elle fit un nouveau pas vers lui, « … et ensuite te découper en petits dés … », un nouveau pas, et il ne bronchait pas, « … en donner quelques uns à manger à Sweety … », elle était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, « … quelqu'uns aux hiboux de la volière … », elle appuya son index sur son sternum, « … et faire frire le reste à la poêle pour mon petit déjeuner ! »

Elle sentait bien qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Les lèvres scellées, la respiration coupée, ses yeux bleus manquant de sortir de leurs orbites, elle avait été si convaincante qu'on aurait dit qu'il croyait à son histoire. Il déglutit péniblement, ses perles bleues toujours baissées dans les pupilles ambrées d'Hermione.

« T'es p… t'es pas sérieuse quand même Granger ? »

Elle laissa passer une dizaine de secondes de silence, un sourire presque malsain au coin des lèvres, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Mais non je suis pas sérieuse, imbécile ! C'était juste une petite vengeance personnelle pour avoir laissé sous-entendre que partager ma chambre était un supplice. »

Il poussa un long soupir, laissant aller sa tête en arrière. Bon sang mais quelle femme agaçante elle pouvait être quand elle s'y mettait ! Il y avait presque cru … Oui, ok, il y avait complètement cru.

« Allez respire. Je te laisse l'accès à la salle de bains si tu veux, j'ai des affaires à préparer pour demain. »

Tout en parlant, elle s'était attelée à un rangement de sa chambre, comme si c'était le moment rêvé pour faire ça, et à la préparation de ses affaires pour son retour au travail le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds au Ministère depuis presque un mois maintenant et même si elle redoutait son retour, il fallait que tout soit opérationnel. Alors qu'elle préparait également sa tenue pour le lendemain, le blond de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain s'était glissé sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Il lui emprunta son gel douche, renifla l'odeur et grimaça en sentant cette odeur de framboise un peu trop féminine à son goût. Soit. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se savonna donc de framboise avant de mouiller sa crinière blonde, empruntant également un peu de shampoing. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas de vouloir sentir bon. Il sortit de la cabine de douche et s'habilla en tout et pour tout d'une serviette en éponge autour de la taille. Il avait clairement perdu l'habitude d'enfiler une tenue correcte en sortant de la douche.

Le nez dans son placard, hésitant entre une jupe et un pantalon pour sa tenue du lendemain, Hermione décala sa tête quand elle l'entendit sortir de la salle de bains. Princesse Malefoy était là dedans depuis presque une demi heure et elle s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque quand elle fut surprise par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Tellement surprise qu'elle ne retint pas un couinement de stupéfaction. On aurait dit une gravure de mode, digne des magazines moldus qui lui arrivait de lire. Ou bien une statue grecque. En tout cas, ça valait le détour. Il était encore un peu ruisselant d'eau, faisant briller sa peau nue. Son torse ultra dessiné laissait voir des abdos ultra marqués, descendant sur des hanches qui retenaient tant bien que mal la serviette. Sur ses épaules carrées gouttait l'eau qui tombait de ses cheveux, cheveux dans lesquels il venait de passer une main habile pour les désordonner. La bouche entrouverte, étonnée par ce qui s'exposait devant ses yeux, elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par un rictus moqueur.

« Ferme la bouche Granger, tu baves ! »

Elle secoua spontanément et rapidement la tête, rouge de honte.

« Non mais je … mais … C'est toi qui t'exhibes aussi ! »

« Ouais c'est de ma faute, je sais. »

D'un geste de sa baguette il se fit apparaître un pantalon en coton gris chiné dont il se servirait comme pyjama. En comprenant son intention, Hermione se retourna pour ne pas faire face à un Drago en tenue d'Adam et le laissa se changer. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser à son tour dans la salle de bains et prendre elle aussi une bonne douche revigorante. Beaucoup plus pudique que lui, elle enfila un ensemble short et tee-shirt assortis et prit soin d'attacher sa crinière en un chignon flou avant de retourner dans la chambre. Drago était déjà en train de s'affairer à la séparation des deux lits.

« Je rencontre un problème Granger. »

« Parle moi de tes tourments Malefoy, je t'écoute. »

« On a qu'une couette pour deux. Tu te sacrifies ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! » approuva-t-elle faussement, « Tu peux te brosser pour que je sacrifie ma couette. Donc soit tu te couvres, espèce d'exhibitionniste, soit tu trouves une autre solution. »

« La solution je l'ai. »

Il repoussa le deuxième lit contre le premier de façon à n'en refaire qu'un.

« Tu tires pas la couette à toi toute la nuit, tu gardes tes pieds froids loin de moi et si jamais tu ronfles, je te pousse par terre. », la mit-il en garde en la pointant du doigt.

« Ben tiens, et j'arrête de respirer aussi ! »

Elle se glissa sous la couette, le laissant en faire de même du côté opposé, le dos tourné.

« Aaaah ! » cria-t-il de sa voix la plus aigüe, « Tes pieds Granger ! »

Elle se mit à rire. Elle avait volontairement collé ses deux pieds froids dans son dos nu. Juste pour l'embêter.

On se détend Malefoy, je plaisante. »

« Donc ne t'étonne pas si au milieu de la nuit tu te réveilles allongée sur le parquet. Je me serai vengé. »

« Compte là dessus. Allez bonne nuit princesse ! »

« Princesse ? » releva-t-il en se tournant habilement vers elle pour lui faire face.

« T'as passé plus de temps dans la salle de bains que la moyenne des femmes. Donc ça te va bien, princesse ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Heureusement que tu retournes travailler toi, parce que je trouve que tu prends un peu trop la confiance en me fréquentant et c'est mauvais pour ton image. »

Elle rit de nouveau, et lui aussi par la même occasion.

« Je préfère ternir mon image comme tu dis que de rester une fille modèle. Parce que finalement, c'est excitant l'imprévu, le changement et le goût du risque ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, faut que t'arrêtes de me fréquenter, tes amis vont plus te reconnaître. »

« Peu importe. », elle se tourna pour s'allonger sur le dos et fixer le plafond, « Les changements ont déjà opérés. »

 **MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE.**

Dur retour à la réalité. Ce fut horriblement dur pour Hermione de quitter l'auberge ce matin. Premièrement, parce que c'était pour aller travailler. Deuxièmement, parce que Scorpius encore endormi l'avait supplié au moins vingt fois de rester avec lui pour jouer. Et troisièmement parce qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, du fait d'avoir très mal dormi. Elle avait l'habitude de dormir avec Ron, qui ne bronchait pas pendant son sommeil. Et là, elle avait dormi avec Malefoy qui lui, en revanche, avait vraisemblablement perdu l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un et gigotait comme un asticot pendant son sommeil. Par trois fois elle avait du tirer sur la couette pour en récupérer sa part, par deux fois il avait manqué de peu de l'envoyer valdinguer par terre en bougeant un peu trop, et une fois il l'avait réveillée en lui envoyant malencontreusement - ou pas, peut-être que son subconscient avait agi volontairement ainsi - son bras en pleine figure. Elle ne s'était évidemment pas gênée le lendemain matin pour se venger à sa manière, c'est à dire en faisant beaucoup de bruit pour se préparer et en claquant la porte derrière elle, non sans l'avoir entendu râler une bonne quinzaine de fois, avec la voix magistralement roque d'un ours endormi.

Elle se pressait maintenant dans les couloirs du Ministère, une montagne de dossiers coincés entre son bras et sa poitrine. Elle trottinait d'un ascenseur à l'autre, saluant au passage une flopée de personne visiblement contents de la revoir après son petit mois d'absence, en direction tout d'abord du Bureau des Aurors. À peine avait-elle toquée à la porte du bureau d'Harry, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la mettant nez à nez avec une paire de lunettes rondes cachant des yeux verts écarquillés.

« Hermione ! » s'écria Harry en enlaçant amicalement son amie, « C'est bon de te savoir de retour ici. Quand t'es pas là, j'ai l'impression que le Ministère peut s'écrouler à tout moment. »

« T'en fais des tonnes Harry, n'abuse pas ! » ria-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

« J'exagère peut-être un peu. Mais par contre, c'est vrai que c'est bon de te revoir ici. »

« Je suis contente de revenir moi aussi … » mentit-elle, alors que son regard analysait le bureau d'Harry de fond en comble.

Harry se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, et se tourna finalement vers elle avec un tout petit sourire.

« Si ta question est 'Est-ce que Ron est ici ?', la réponse est non. Il est en mission. »

« Il sauve le monde ! »

« Là c'est toi qui en fais des tonnes … » ria-t-il, se moquant volontairement de son ami. « D'ailleurs tu sais qu'il veut arrêter le métier ? »

Étonnée, Hermione posa ses dossiers sur le bureau d'Harry et prit place sur un fauteuil réservé aux invités.

« T'es pas sérieux ? »

« On ne peut plus sérieux. Il veut aider George dans la boutiques de farces et attrapes. »

« Ca lui a pris comme ça, en se levant un matin ? »

« Plus ou moins. Il me dit que c'est réfléchi mais j'y crois pas, je le connais pas coeur. Il me dit qu'il se sent pas légitime en tant qu'auror et qu'il a envie d'aider son frère dans quelque chose de plus … de moins sérieux on va dire. »

« Après tout pourquoi pas, si ça lui permet d'être heureux et épanoui. »

« On verra avec le temps ce qu'il fera. Mais toi alors, comment ça va ? Tu es toujours dans l'auberge dont tu nous avais parlé ? »

« Toujours oui, je m'y sens merveilleusement bien ! »

« C'est l'essentiel. Prête à reprendre les rennes de ton bureau ? »

« Prête ! »

Elle reprit ses dossiers sous le bras, et s'apprêtait à quitter l'aile du Bureau des Aurors quand Harry l'interpella de loin.

« HERMIONE ?! »

Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Ginny t'a dit ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait du me dire ? »

« On se marie le 12 décembre. »

Quoi ? Il lui balançait ça comme ça, sans avoir préparé le terrain au préalable ? Elle savait qu'ils allaient se marier incessamment sous peu mais elle était loin d'imaginer que ça serait dans trois mois. C'était tout Ginny ça, la spontanéité à l'état pur. La connaissant, elle n'avait pas du laisser le choix de la date à Harry. Et puis qui se marie en hiver d'abord ? Il n'y avait qu'eux pour faire ça, un mariage dans le froid et la neige. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça allait donner un mariage hors du commun et pour des gens hors du commun comme eux c'était l'idéal. Sauf que là, si elle était toujours le témoin de Ginny comme prévu, la situation était plus délicate, du fait qu'elle soit séparée de Ron. Elle allait venir au mariage de ses meilleurs amie seule. Bonjour la classe.

« C'est génial ! » conclut-elle pour Harry, à l'autre bout du couloir, feintant la joie.

Elle disparut ensuite dans l'allée d'à côté pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau de directrice, après avoir largué ses dossiers sur le bureau de son assistante. Deux doigts sur les tempes, elle se les massait en essayant de calmer la migraine qui commençait à envahir son cerveau. Remettre les pieds en plein dans la famille Weasley pour un événement tel qu'un mariage, dans à peine trois mois, c'était psychologiquement pas possible là. Elle était pas encore prête. Elle inspirait lentement et expirait tout aussi lentement pour évacuer l'angoisse qui lui prenait la gorge maintenant. Zen Hermione, zen. C'était pas si terrible. C'était quand même le mariage de sa meilleure amie et de son meilleur ami, ça serait un bon moment pour tout le monde. Elle était forte, psychologiquement, moralement et physiquement, elle allait pouvoir passer au dessus de ça même si ça allait être dur. Bon, elle avait trois mois pour s'y préparer. Là, l'heure était au travail. Un mois sans avoir mis les pieds dans son bureau, même si elle avait interdit à tout le monde d'y mettre les pieds, c'était long et il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses marques.

Elle mit toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers et se mettre à jour dans ses projets, aidée par son assistante Maddie. Maddie était une jeune femme un peu plus jeune qu'Hermione, deux ans de moins exactement, employée au Ministère comme stagiaire le temps de faire ses preuves. Elle était grande, mince et avec de jolies formes, et elle avait de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens légèrement ondulés ainsi que des taches de rousseurs sur les pommettes et sur le nez. Autant dire qu'elle était très jolie et qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçue dans les couloirs du Ministère, surtout auprès de la gent masculine. Ceci-dit, elle était très investie dans son travail, elle était consciencieuse et soulageait beaucoup Hermione au quotidien. Cette dernière était ravie du travail qu'elle faisait pour elle et ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Elles étaient proches dans le travail, plaisantant ensemble, déjeunant ensemble aussi à l'occasion, mais leur entente ne dépassait jamais les portes du Ministère. Ce qui se passe au travail, reste au travail.

En fin de journée, lorsqu'elle passa la porte de l'auberge et qu'elle sentit une bonne odeur de viande marinée remonter à ses narines ; Georgia avait cuisiné, toute la pression accumulée dans la journée retomba instantanément. Et puis soudain, lui revint à l'esprit ce que Drago lui avait dit la veille, que Scorpius serait là à son retour. Elle n'eut qu'à tourner la tête à quatre-vingt dix degrés sur la droite pour le voir installé dans le rocking-chair fétiche de son père, se balançant doucement, ses petits pieds ballottant dans le vide. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond et remuait d'avant en arrière au rythme des balancements du fauteuil. Il dandinait aussi ses pieds, visiblement en se parlant à lui-même. Il s'arrêta net quand il entendit du bruit dans l'entrée et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oh ! Hermione ! »

Il descendit d'un bond du rocking-chair pour venir s'accrocher aux jambes d'Hermione et se serrer fort contre elle.

« Bonjour toi ! Comment ça va depuis ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et déposant un bisou sur son front.

« Ça va ! Avec Georgia on a donné les graines aux hiboux tout à l'heure. »

« Wahou, c'est chouette ça ! T'aimes bien les hiboux ? »

Il hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui ! On en a un à la maison, un gros, avec des yeux oranges ! Il s'appelle Willow. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est le hibou que papa avait quand il allait à Pouldard. Il l'a toujours. »

« Je me rappelle de son hibou c'est vrai, c'était un hibou grand-duc il me semble. »

« Et toi tu avais un hibou ? »

« Non, j'utilisais ceux de l'école. Par contre j'avais un chat et il me semble que tu aimes bien les chats non ? »

Il hocha de nouveau vivement la tête avec un grand sourire.

« J'adore ! Il était comme Sweety ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Il était très poilu et roux, et il avait le museau un peu écrasé … »

Dit comme ça, ça ne faisait pas vraiment rêver et Scorpius devait s'imaginer ce chat d'une manière pas très élégante. Pourtant elle, elle avait beaucoup d'amour pour ce chat à l'époque.

« Et il s'appelait comment ? »

« Pattenrond ! »

« Pattenrond ? C'est rigolo. Tu l'as encore ? »

« Malheureusement non. Il est mort y'a quelques années déjà. »

« Et il te manque pas trop ? »

« Un peu parfois si, mais maintenant que je suis pas souvent chez moi, j'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper. Alors je profite de Sweety ici. »

« Tu peux ! Il est gentil, je te le prête. »

« C'est gentil ça ! »

Elle se redressa après avoir discipliné les cheveux de Scorpius, dont quelques mèches blondes tentaient de s'éclipser de la fixation en arrière. Elle trottina jusqu'à Georgia qui venait de faire son apparition dans le salon pour aller lui dire bonjour et lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée.

« Ah mais Scorpius ! Tu étais chez tes grands-parents aujourd'hui non ? »

« Oui ! » répondit le petit garçon qui était retourné se percher sur le rocking-chair. « Je suis allé à la mer avec grand-père, et grand-mère m'a fait du pudding pour le goûter. C'est trop bon le pudding ! Et après, papa m'a ramené chez Georgia et je crois qu'il est reparti chez grand-père Lulu et grand-mère Cissy. J'ai bu du jus de citrouille aussi ! Mais pas trop, papa il veut pas. »

Hermione ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire en l'entendant appeler Lucius et Narcissa, Lulu et Cissy. Elle avait vu dans les souvenirs de Drago que c'était lui qui appelait ses parents ainsi pour se moquer d'eux, au grand désespoir d'Astoria. Mais Scorpius étant une éponge à expression, comme tous les enfants de son âge, il avait suffi qu'il entende une fois son père utiliser ces surnoms pour qu'il le fasse aussi.

« Il revient te chercher papa ? » demanda Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Oui ! Il revient vite il a dit. » répondit Scorpius en lui emboitant le pas, commençant même à monter les escaliers. « Je monte avec toi Hermione, on y va ! »

« C'est parti ! »

Ils grimpèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'étage, dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre qu'occupait Hermione et puis finalement dans la chambre en question.

« Tu dors ici alors ? » demanda Scorpius tout en se hissant sur le lit, allant s'assoir sur les oreillers.

« Ici-même. »

« T'as un grand lit ! Comme celui de papa à la maison, on peut dormir à deux dedans. »

« Et tu dors avec papa parfois ? »

« Parfois oui, quand je fais des cauchemars ou quand il y a de l'orage. J'aime pas l'orage moi, ça fait trop de bruit ! »

Alors qu'il secouait sa tête en grimaçant, Hermione s'imaginait, attendrie, une scène entre Scorpius et son père, le petit garçon entrant à pas de velours dans la chambre de Drago, apeuré par l'orage et tirant sur le bras de son paternel pour le réveiller. Le paternel en question le prendrait avec lui dans le lit qui fut autrefois lit conjugal, le coucherait contre lui, et l'endormirait avec des caresses et une berceuse. Typiquement le genre de scène qui la faisait craquer.

« Je vais te dire un secret … », elle vint se poser sur le lit, « Moi non plus j'aime pas l'orage. Ça me fait peur. »

« Mais t'es une grande personne toi Hermione ! »

« Les grandes personnes ont peur aussi, c'est humain. »

« T'as peur de quoi toi ? »

« De l'orage. J'ai peur de me baigner quand je vois pas ce qu'il y a au fond, et j'ai aussi peur de perdre les gens que j'aime. »

« Mais si les gens que tu aimes, ils t'aiment aussi, tu les perdras pas Hermione ! »

Hermione sourit bêtement. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, non ?

« Tu as entièrement raison. » conclut-elle en allant déposer ses affaires de travail sur la table qu'elle s'était improvisée comme bureau.

Elle enleva sa veste pour être plus à l'aise, retira ses chaussures à talons pour enfiler ses belles pantoufles que Drago trouvait pourtant si moches, mais qui étaient si confortables après une journée de travail à s'esquinter les pieds dans des escarpins. Elle retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval pour laisser retomber ses boucles brunes en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bains se passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage pour revigorer sa peau, et rejoignit Scorpius dans la chambre. Scorpius qui était collé à la fenêtre de la chambre, cette fenêtre donnant principalement sur la cour et, si on regardait un peu plus loin, sur un grand champ peuplé parfois de vaches ou de chevaux. Là, il avait le nez aplati contre la vitre, la bouche ouverte, y faisant de la buée à chaque respiration.

« T'as vu Hermione ! Les chevals ! »

« On dit les chevaux. » le reprit-elle gentiment avant de venir à côté de lui, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

« Oui les chevaux. Ils sont beaux pas vrai ? »

« Très beaux ! Ça te dirait qu'on aille les voir après ? »

« Je sais pas si papa voudra … » hésita-t-il timidement, fixant Hermione de ses pupilles bleues.

« On lui demandera quand il revient, ça marche ? » proposa Hermione en lui tendant sa main.

« Ça marche ! » approuva-t-il cette fois-ci avec des yeux rieurs, en lui tapant dans la main.

Gardant la petite main de Scorpius dans la sienne, ils descendirent ensemble au salon. Salon dans lequel se tenait Malefoy père, adossé au comptoir en train de lire La Gazette du Sorcier. Il portait un jean brut associé à un tee-shirt blanc cassé, rehaussé par un fin gilet noir, aussi noir que les boots semi-montantes qu'il portait aux pieds. Si à Poudlard il avait un style vestimentaire strict et dépourvu de toute fantaisie, il avait maintenant un sens du style assez certain et affirmé. Il releva les yeux au dessus de son journal en entendant son fils l'appeler, journal qu'il reposa dans l'instant pour le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner. Il l'avait pourtant quitté il y a un peu plus d'une heure, mais ça paraissait long pour un père.

« Grand-mère m'a donné ça pour toi … »

Il sortit de sa poche un tout petit vif d'or, qui allait parfaitement s'assortir avec les petits joueurs de Quidditch de Scorpius.

« Trop bien papa ! Il ira bien avec mes petits personnages ! »

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père et le serra très fort, un câlin en guise de remerciement.

« Salut Granger ! » lança-t-il, daignant enfin se rendre compte de sa présence. « Pas trop compliqué le retour au travail ? »

« Un peu. Mais mon assistante a fait du très bon travail pendant mon absence. »

« Madame a une assistante ! Excusez-moi du peu. »

« Madame a des responsabilités au Ministère alors oui, madame a une assistante sinon elle croulerait sous le travail. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Absolument rien, ce qui se passe au Ministère me passe à deux mille au dessus de la tête. »

« Papa ? » interrompit Scorpius, sans se soucier qu'il soit en pleine conversation. « Hermione voulait qu'on aille voir les chevaux. On y va ? »

« Non Scorpius on va rentrer. »

« Oh s'il te plait papa ! Un peu ! Pas longtemps ! » supplia-t-il en retroussant sa lèvre inférieure, d'un air un peu pleurnichard.

« Juste un peu avant qu'il fasse nuit. Tu as même le droit de venir si tu as peur de ce que je pourrais faire avec ton fils … » plaisanta la brune en face d'eux.

« J'ai compris, tout le monde se ligue contre moi quoi ! »

« Complètement ! », elle tendit ses bras vers Scorpius qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de changer de perchoir pour venir dans les bras d'Hermione.

Tous les deux regardaient le blond de leur air le plus convaincant. Scorpius avait sorti le sourire malin qui fait craquer, et Hermione papillonnait des cils d'un air suppliant.

« Raah allez oui. Mais pas longtemps ! »

« Yes ! » crièrent Hermione et Scorpius ensemble, se tapant dans la main d'un air victorieux.

Désespéré de cette complicité qui naissait entre Hermione et son fils, Drago n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de les accompagner jusqu'au grand champ derrière l'auberge, peuplé de chevaux sauvages dont certains se laissaient très facilement approcher. Si les enfants de son âge auraient eu peur de se retrouver en face de bêtes de ce genre, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Scorpius. Toujours logé dans les bras d'Hermione, il n'hésitait pas à caresser le museau de l'animal de sa petite main, petite mais assurée. Drago restait en retrait, essayant tant bien que mal de passer outre cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de reprendre son fils. Non, il avait l'air bien avec Hermione, il fallait qu'il le laisse. Voir son fils heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et là il le regardait sourire, l'entendait rire, le voyait prendre une plaisir fou à caresser les chevaux, alors il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago.

« Y'a un poney là bas, à peine plus grand que Scorpius. Tu le laisserais monter dessus ?

Réticent, le blond grimaça.

« Je suis pas trop chaud … »

« Fais moi confiance j'ai fait de l'équitation quand j'étais petite. » s'amusa-t-elle, ne le faisant visiblement pas rire.

« De l'équita…quoi ? »

« Moldu. C'est un sport qui consiste à monter à cheval, aller au galop, sauter des obstacles … Oui je sais, t'en as rien à faire. Mais toujours est-il que je maitrise le sujet. »

Il fut rapidement convaincu quand il vit Scorpius se mettre à courir vers le-dit poney, se collant à lui en lui caressant la crinière.

« Bon ok. Mais tu fais attention à lui, tu me le casses pas, c'est le seul que j'ai ! »

« Je te le promets. Fais moi confiance. »

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de Scorpius qui tendait déjà les bras pour être aidé à monter sur le poney. Il s'accrocha fermement à la crinière du poney, auquel Hermione assena un petit coup sur le flanc pour qu'il se mette à avancer doucement. Une main dans le dos de Scorpius pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait au cas où, elle avançait au rythme du poney, Drago à ses côtés.

« Alors, cette visite mensuelle chez papa et maman ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Ils gâtent Scorpius comme c'est pas permis, et moi je suis impuissant face à ça. »

« C'est normal, c'est leur seul petit fils. Tu peux pas leur en vouloir de vouloir lui faire plaisir. »

« Je les blâme pas pour ça, c'est juste que moi derrière je passe pour un père ingrat. Alors que non, je suis juste, et eux ils sont excessifs. »

« Ton fils est intelligent. Il est pas malheureux avec toi, il a bien compris que ses grands-parents le gâtaient et que toi tu faisais ton boulot de père. »

« M'ouais. Depuis quand t'es spécialiste dans le comportement familial toi ? »

« C'est mon côté psychologue. J'ai vécu pendant huit ans avec un homme qui venait d'une famille de sept enfants et qui s'est toujours sous-estimé. J'ai développé une grande aisance dans la gestion de crise familiale. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« Tu l'as vu d'ailleurs ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Le pape ! Mais Ron évidemment. Vraiment, t'es pas si futée que t'en as l'air parfois. »

« C'est très drôle. Alors pour te répondre non, je l'ai pas vu, il était en mission aujourd'hui. »

Il pouffa de rire et prit une attitude de super-héros, le poing en l'air.

« Super Weasley prêt à sauver le monde ! J'aimerais tellement le voir à l'oeuvre, ça doit être hilarant. »

« Figure toi que c'est un très bon auror ! Parfois il est maladroit mais il s'en sort à merveille. »

« Oui bien sûr, ça c'est toi qui le dit. Tu parles avec ta vision d'ex fiancée, t'es influencée. »

« Pas du tout ! Je ressens plus rien pour lui ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, en le fusillant du regard.

« Ça aussi c'est toi qui le dit. »

« Arrête ! Je te jure, tu m'agaces Drago. »

« Ok ok ça va. J'arrête. Et t'angoisse pas trop à l'idée de le revoir ? »

« Je l'ai revu depuis le mariage, tout est clair entre nous maintenant. Il n'y a pas d'angoisse à avoir, ni d'ambiguïté à ressentir. »

« On verra ça demain ! »

« On ? Tu veux un compte rendu détaillé demain peut-être ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ça sera toujours plus intéressant que les histoires de Quidditch de Scorpius qui sont toutes les mêmes depuis qu'il est en âge de parler. »

Il se pencha pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, et se redressa, regardant sa voisine.

« Je vois pas en quoi ça t'avancera de savoir ça mais soit, si tu veux. »

« Je suis une vraie commère, c'est tout … » conclut-il avec ses lèvres étirées en un sourire plutôt malsain.

 **LONDRES.**

Décembre.

Le froid et un semblant d'hiver étaient déjà bien installés et tout le monde avait ressorti les écharpes, les bonnets, les gros manteaux et les chaussettes douillettes. Au fil des semaines, Hermione et Drago avaient pris l'habitude de se raconter leurs journées respectives quand il venait à l'auberge avec son fils. Elle lui parlait de son travail, il faisait semblant de s'y intéresser, elle lui parlait d'Harry, là aussi il faisait semblant de s'y intéresser, et quand elle parlait de Ron, là il semblait un peu plus attentif. En fait, il attendait à chaque fois le moment opportun pour se moquer. Mais il faisait ça avec du tact, c'était drôle mais jamais très méchant. Il la faisait même rire. Et puis lui il parlait de ses journées avec Scorpius, de comment il avançait sans Astoria, de ses parents. Et elle, elle ne faisait pas semblant de s'y intéresser, au contraire. Elle aimait beaucoup l'écouter et voir qu'il s'ouvrait à elle petit à petit.

À une semaine du mariage de Ginny et Harry, Hermione commençait à avoir une boule qui s'installait dans son estomac. Etait-ce le fait de se rendre à un mariage, sachant que le dernier auquel elle avait été c'était le sien, qu'elle avait quitté ? Etait-ce le fait de se retrouver entourée de gens qu'elle avait un peu délaissé ? Et puis aujourd'hui, quelque chose allait accentuer cette boule dans son ventre.

Journée finie au Ministère, Hermione prit le temps de ranger son bureau au millimètre près, comme elle le faisait tous les vendredis pour passer un week-end serein. Bureau bien rangé, esprit tranquillisé paraît-il. Ce n'est qu'après avoir dit au revoir à Maddie, qui ne lui répondit que d'une faible voix à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée, qu'elle quitta le Ministère. Elle était à peine sortie qu'elle entendit une voix plus que familière.

« Hermione ! »

Elle se tourna vers la provenance de la voix ; Ron. Il trottinait rapidement vers elle et lui sourit une fois à sa hauteur.

« Il fallait que je te parle. On va boire un café ? »

Elle hésita un petit peu. Malgré tout, elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« Si tu veux, mais rapidement. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et ils allèrent s'installer au chaud dans un café de la rue avoisinante. Installés l'un en face de l'autre, Hermione commanda un thé et Ron un café, avant de respectivement enlever les couches de vêtements inutiles ; bonnets, écharpes et manteaux.

Ron brisa le silence le premier.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Compliquée. C'est de votre faute, vous me ramenez toujours des affaires de plus en plus longues à traiter ! » ria-t-elle.

« Excuse-nous de faire notre travail ! Sans nous, tu travaillerai pas ma grande. »

« Je plaisante. Tu sais que plus j'ai du travail, plus je m'épanouis. »

« Bien sûr, je te connais. »

Elle sourit simplement. Elle remercia le serveur du café pour leurs consommations et laissa d'elle-même de l'argent sur la table pour payer, repoussant la main de Ron qui cherchait lui aussi à régler la note.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui … Et … Hum … C'est un peu délicat. »

Elle le connaissait par coeur. Quand Ron était stressé et nerveux, il se passait la main dans la nuque et clignait rapidement des yeux. Là, à l'instant T, les deux symptômes étaient réunis et flagrants. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La boule à l'estomac venait de grossir un petit peu plus.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je sais, mais certaines choses sont plus dures que d'autres à dire. »

« Ron, qui mieux que moi pourrais te comprendre franchement ? À part Harry. Et ta mère peut-être. »

« Ok ok je vais te le dire. »

Il se grattait nerveusement la nuque et n'osait pas la regarder en face.

« Voilà. Je … Je vois quelqu'un et je viendrai avec elle au mariage d'Harry et Ginny. »

* * *

 **Tadam ! Le clou du spectacle est signé Ronald Weasley.**

 **Sinon je tenais juste à apporter une petite précision. Les vols sur balai d'Hermione derrière Drago - le premier quelques chapitres en arrière et celui-là - je les ai imaginé exactement comme dans Cinquante nuances de Grey (notez là ma grande culture cinématographique) quand Anna vole en hélicoptère avec Christian. Sur Love me like you do d'Ellie Goulding (d'où le titre du chapitre) Voilà, c'était juste une précision. Et si l'envie vous prendre de relire les passages en écoutant la chanson, vous aurez peut-être le même ressenti que moi. Un énorme sentiment de liberté, en gros.**

 **Bisous à tous et bon réveillon ! prenez soin de vous, on se retrouve en 2017.**


	10. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire

**Le bonjour du samedi ! Vous allez bien vous ? Moi j'ai froid, mais sinon je me porte comme un charme. Merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, je commence à reconnaître les habitués et je déroule le tapis rouge aux nouveaux ! Je vais prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes.**

 **Bérénice : Une bonne année à toi aussi ! Le temps pour écrire j'espère l'avoir, en tout cas j'ai les idées :)**  
 **Dramione love : Le voici le voilà, le mariage ! Première partie ;)**  
 **Luciole : Le changement dans leur relation va commencer à opérer dès ce chapitre pour ne faire qu'évoluer. Merci pour ta review !**

 **Et puis aussi, comme il paraît qu'on a jusqu'à la fin du mois pour le faire, une merveilleuse année à vous tous ! Santé, pognon, fous-rires, travail, études, tout ce que vous souhaitez sans exception.**

* * *

Comment décrire simplement ce qu'Hermione avait ressenti quand Ron lui avait avoué qu'il voyait quelqu'un ? Première étape, une forte envie de rire en pensant qu'il se payait sa tête. Et puis en voyant son air sérieux et profondément gêné, elle avait compris qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Deuxième étape, déglutir péniblement en se mordant la lèvre, contenant toute la haine et la tristesse à la fois qui lui montaient à la gorge. Troisième étape, souffler un bon coup en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère, et encore moins le droit d'être jalouse. Quatrième étape, avoir une irrémédiable envie d'égorger cette trainée qui avait mis le grappin sur son ex. Quoi ? C'est tout de même typique d'une femme ce genre de comportement. On se lasse, on quitte, mais après, personne a le droit d'y toucher. Comme si l'homme n'avait pas le droit de refaire sa vie. Et là, c'était complètement le cas. Elle avait quitté Ron mais personne n'avait le droit de se mettre avec lui. Du moins, pas avant qu'elle ai refait sa vie, elle. Simple question de fierté.

« Je peux savoir qui c'est ? Je la connais ? » demanda la brune en se mordant la langue pour ne pas imploser de rage.

« C'était une mauvaise idée Hermione. J'aurais jamais du te le dire. »

« Et te pointer au mariage au bras d'une femme sans que moi, ton ex fiancée je te le rappelle, ait été informée de la situation ? »

La boule au ventre grossissait encore et encore.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? On a plus de compte à se rendre ! » se justifia le roux.

« Mais … Tu comprends pas ?! On est plus ensemble, merci je suis bien placée pour le savoir, mais on a partagé une bonne partie de notre vie, je reste ton amie aux dernières nouvelles ! »

« Et ? Mon amie devrait être contente pour moi et pas me faire une esclandre ! »

« Mais je suis contente pour toi ! » insista-t-elle, « C'est juste que … Bon ça va, je suis jalouse. »

« Jalouse ? Mais de quoi ? C'est toi qui m'a quitté Hermione, t'as pas le droit d'être jalouse si je refais ma vie. »

« Comment tu réagirais toi si je te présentais mon nouveau mec, quatre mois après notre séparation ? »

« Je le plongerai dans un bain d'acide. » répondit Ron spontanément, grillant toutes ses cartes.

« Merci. On est sur la même longueur d'onde. »

« Bon ça va, on a compris que la situation était super gênante pour toi comme pour moi. Mais je voulais que tu le saches, pour ne pas tomber des nues le jour du mariage. »

Elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise après avoir repoussé son thé. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je veux quand même savoir qui c'est. »

« Si je te le dis, tu n'iras pas la voir ? Tu n'iras pas lui arracher les cheveux un par un ? »

« Je te promets rien. »

« Hermione ! »

« Ça va ! Non je n'irai pas la martyriser c'est pas mon genre, mais je dis pas que j'irai pas lui parler. »

« Gentiment ? »

« De manière totalement civilisée.

« Bien … C'est Maddie. »

Boum. Le choc. Là, la petite boule venait de pousser tous ses organes pour prendre toute la place dans son corps. Maddie ? Vraiment ? Avec toute les femmes qu'il y a sur Terre, comment il avait pu oser s'acoquiner de sa propre assistante ? Déjà qu'elle digérait plutôt mal le fait qu'il se soit simplement mis avec quelqu'un, elle digérait encore moins que ce soit avec Maddie, une femme qu'ils connaissaient respectivement bien, en qui elle avait confiance et qui venait de trahir cette confiance. Elle avait désormais en tête la terrible image de Ron et Maddie en train de se bécoter dans les toilettes du Ministère, les mains de son ancien amant parcourant les courbes de sa sulfureuse assistante, pendant que celle-ci serrait ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux sous le coup de l'émotion. Ç'en était trop pour elle. Elle repoussa la table en se levant, renversant au passage les deux tasses encore pleines pour inonder de liquide les vêtements de Ron, ramassa ses affaires, attrapa à la volée son écharpe qu'elle jeta autour de son cou et s'enfuit du café en courant, purement et simplement. Encore.

 **L'AUBERGE.**

C'est une Hermione en larmes qui avait transplané à l'auberge, laissant démunie une Georgia qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son invitée, enfin, son amie maintenant, dans cet état. Elle avait choisi de la laisser se calmer seule. Et ça valait mieux pour l'instant. Un tiers d'elle était triste, même dévasté de savoir son ex fiancé avec une femme. Un autre tiers d'elle était immensément jalouse de Maddie. Et le troisième tiers était énervé, d'un énervement qui dépassait l'entendement. Quand la colère semblait se dissiper, c'était la tristesse qui prenait le dessus, ne contrôlant pas les torrents de larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Quand la tristesse s'évaporait finalement, la jalousie reprenait le pas sur le reste et elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller enfoncer sa baguette dans une partie de l'anatomie de Maddie qui ne doit décemment pas recevoir la visite d'une baguette.

Allongée en travers de son lit, sa tête enfouie dans son oreiller qui étouffait le bruit de ses sanglots, ou de ses cris de haine. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle se lamentait sur son sort là ? Une heure ? Deux ? Elle ne savait pas mais en tout cas, en y réfléchissant, elle se trouvait pitoyable. Elle avait pas le droit de réagir comme ça. C'était insensé et totalement déraisonnable après ce qu'elle avait osé faire à Ron. Pour quelqu'un qui est sensée ne plus avoir de sentiments pour lui …

« Granger ? »

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la forte voix de Drago derrière la porte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Savoir comment tu vas … Georgia m'a dit que t'étais arrivée comme une furie y'a deux heures et qu'elle t'avait plus vue redescendre. T'es dans une tenue décente, je peux entrer ? »

« NON ! » hurla-t-elle en bondissant de son lit, se pressant sur la porte pour la bloquer. « N'entre pas. Pas tout de suite. »

« Ok ok, j'attends. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago tapait du pied par terre, attendant qu'elle daigne lui ouvrir. Depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione à l'auberge, il s'était ouvert à elle et sentait qu'il était compris et soutenu. Elle avait été là pour elle quand il lui avait tout avoué à propos d'Astoria, c'était maintenant à lui d'être là pour elle si elle allait mal. Comme un … ami ?

Hermione se pressait dans sa chambre pour essuyer les traces de maquillage qui avait bavé sur son visage à cause de sa crise de larmes. Pour éviter de ressembler à un panda et qu'il se moque d'elle, elle avait rapidement tout nettoyé, mais son visage et ses yeux rougis trahissaient ses sanglots calmés un peu plus tôt. Elle vint finalement déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrit pour laisser l'image de Drago se dévoiler à ses yeux. Toujours aussi bien habillé, aujourd'hui il avait les cheveux légèrement tirés vers l'arrière, avec quelques mèches rebelles sur son front, et sa barbe était un peu plus longue que d'habitude. Elle tenta un petit sourire tout en se décalant pour le laisser entrer.

« Salut … »

« J'ai plein de vannes à faire sur la tête que tu tires, mais je suppose que c'est pas le moment ? »

« Non effectivement, tu peux les garder pour toi. »

« D'accord. Je les garde en tête et je te les sortirai quand ça ira mieux. »

« Voilà on va faire comme ça. »

Il s'était assis sur son lit et Hermione était venue en faire de même. Assise en tailleur sur ses oreillers et adossée à la tête de lit, elle faisait face à Drago qui lui était aussi assis en tailleur, mais à l'autre bout du lit.

« Enlève au moins tes chaussures Drago, tu salis les draps ! »

« C'est toi qui fais la lessive ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Non mais c'est moi qui y dors alors tu lèves tes chaussures ! »

« T'es d'une humeur massacrante Granger. » se plaignit-il tout en retirant ses chaussures malgré tout.

« Il fallait pas venir dans ce cas là. »

« T'as été là pour moi, je suis là pour toi. Il paraît que c'est ce que font les amis non ? »

« Il paraît … », elle avait quand même encore un peu de mal à associer Drago au mot amitié.

« Alors, qu'est ce que t'as ? Qu'est ce qui te met dans des états pareils ? »

Elle soupira longuement, hésitante. Elle allait encore pleurer si elle se mettait à parler de ça et Drago était bien la dernière personne devant qui elle avait envie de pleurer. Oh et puis après tout, ça pouvait ne lui faire que du bien d'en parler et d'évacuer tout ça.

« Il y a que Ron s'est mis avec quelqu'un, et qu'il va se ramener avec elle au mariage d'Harry dans une semaine. »

« Et ? »

« Et ? Et ça me rend malade ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que ! Il a pas le droit de refaire sa vie, de la refaire avant moi et avec mon assistante en plus ! »

« Oh le con … » laissa échapper Drago, un peu choqué, « Même moi, le type le plus indécent que la planète ait porté, j'aurais pas osé faire ça. »

« Et ben lui il a osé visiblement. Et il va s'afficher avec elle sous mon nez ! »

« Mais il est vraiment avec elle ? Genre ils partagent la même brosse à dents ? »

Elle grimaça.

« J'en sais rien et je veux pas savoir ! T'es dégoûtant. »

« Réaliste. Parce que tu sais, ton Weasley, si ça se trouve il dit ça juste pour te rendre jalouse, pour voir ta réaction et toi tu marches pas, tu cours. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Les hommes sont tordus et il ne déroge pas à la règle. Peut-être qu'il t'a dit ça seulement pour voir ta réaction, et si t'as réagi excessivement devant lui il a du se dire que c'était gagné, que t'étais encore amoureuse de lui. »

« Tu … Tu crois ? »

Elle avait du mal à croire que Drago Malefoy était un expert en comportement amoureux.

« J'en suis pas sûr mais c'est possible. »

« En plus je suis pas jalouse, enfin peut-être un peu, mais c'est juste que c'est un mec formidable et je veux pas qu'il se fasse avoir par Maddie qui est une femme sûre d'elle, de ses atouts et de son charme. »

« Ça devient intéressant, tu me la présentes quand cette Maddie ? »

« Malefoy ! T'es insupportable ! »

Il se mit à rire et se défendit en levant un peu ses mains.

« J'ai rien dit, je te taquine. À mon avis, le seul but de Weasley dans l'histoire c'est de te faire souffrir. »

« Et qu'est ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? Faire semblant d'être contente pour lui ? Laisser couler ? »

« Hermione Granger laisserait couler. Drago Malefoy lui, chercherait un moyen de le faire souffrir deux fois plus. »

Il se gratta la barbe en regardant le plafond, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Mais je suis pas comme ça ! J'aime pas faire souffrir les gens, surtout pas les gens que j'aime. »

Il prit position à quatre pattes sur le lit et se mit à avancer vers Hermione tel un félin.

« Ron … Maddie … Maddie … Ron … Nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à échanger leur salive, à faire battre leurs coeurs à l'unisson pendant un câlin torride. Maddie prenant en main toute la virilité de son amant pour lui montrer à quel point elle est folle de lui … »

Grimaçante, Hermione venait de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles tout en fermant fort ses yeux et en se mettant à crier.

« BLA BLA BLA J'ENTENDS RIEN ! »

Maintenant à genoux sur le lit, il mit ses mains sur les poignets d'Hermione et les tira vers lui.

« Et Ron, les mains dans les cheveux de Maddie, soupirant de plaisir sous les gestes habiles de sa partenaire qui savait où aller et où toucher pour lui faire atteindre le septième ciel … »

Les yeux toujours clos, les dents serrées, elle essayait de fermer son cerveau pour ne rien entendre de ce qu'il osait lui déblatérer mais c'était relativement compliqué.

« J'ENTENS RIEN, J'ENTENDS RIEN ! TAIS TOI ! »

Il continuait de parler, mais elle continuait de crier par dessus pour couvrir sa voix. Il finit par capituler, lâchant ses poignets. Il reprit une position en tailleur un peu plus près d'elle. Quand il lui sembla qu'il ne parlait plus, elle ouvrit un oeil, sursauta un peu en le voyant si près, ouvrit un deuxième oeil et souffla un bon coup.

« T'es fatigant. »

« Après ça, t'as pas envie de les faire un petit peu souffrir ? »

Elle soupira. C'est vrai qu'après l'avoir entendu raconter tout ça, les images malsaines étaient de retour dans sa tête et il fallait reconnaître que les faire un peu souffrir était relativement tentant. Non mais il fallait qu'elle arrête de le fréquenter, elle commençait à devenir comme lui.

« Un peu … Mais pas méchamment ! »

« Faire souffrir quelqu'un c'est, par définition, être un peu méchant Granger. »

« D'accord, mais c'est Ron. C'est mon ex fiancée et c'est mon ami. Et c'est Maddie, c'est mon assistante mais je m'entends très bien avec elle. »

« Oui mais en entendant ton assistante elle s'envoie en l'air avec ton ex. »

« Ok ok ! Bon, Machiavel, t'as un plan pour les faire un peu souffrir ? »

« Tu me plais quand tu parles comme ça Granger, j'adore ! »

Un sourire perfide venait de prendre place sur les lèvres de Drago, comme un vrai Serpentard à qui venait de venir en tête la plus venimeuse des magouilles. Etait-elle en train de pactiser avec le Diable ?

Pendant plus d'une heure, le blond et la brune, se faisant face sur le lit, essayaient d'élaborer un plan pour faire payer à Ron et Maddie le fait de fricoter ensemble. Drago eut plusieurs idées, 80% de ces idées étant à base de torture physique ou psychologique. Hermione réfutait à chaque fois ses idées diaboliques. Il fallait que ce soit suffisamment méchant pour qu'ils comprennent la leçon, sans trop l'être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se les mettre à dos. À plusieurs reprises le blond s'était énervé en disant qu'elle n'était pas drôle, qu'elle ferait une très mauvaise Serpentard et que ce n'était pas à ce rythme là qu'elle allait être vengée. La brune contrait à chaque fois en disant qu'elle pouvait être drôle quand elle le voulait, qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas envie d'être une caricature d'une Serpentard et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être vengée mais donner une petite leçon de vie.

Et puis l'éclair de génie. L'illumination. Le Saint Graal.

Drago remarqua aussitôt que le regard de sa voisine venait de se mettre à briller, une lueur particulière venant teinter ses yeux ambrés.

« Oh toi … T'as eu l'idée du siècle ! », il esquissa un sourire malin.

« Oui … Mais je suis pas certain que ça te plaise. »

« À moi ? », il s'auto pointa du doigt, « Je vois pas en quoi tes histoires de cul me concernent. »

« Drago ! T'es vraiment grossier. »

« Quoi ? Tes histoires de coeur, pardon mademoiselle la sainte nitouche ! » termina-t-il en se signant du signe de croix en terminant les mains jointes, le regard au ciel.

Elle lui asséna un petit coup de pied avant de reprendre.

« Te fous pas de moi, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. »

Il dodelina de la tête.

« Alors, en quoi ton idée me concerne ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Fallait-elle vraiment qu'elle lui révèle son idée ? Elle craignait qu'il le prenne mal, ou qu'il se mette à rire, ou à partir en courant.

« Réfléchis. Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire du mal à Ron ? »

« De découvrir qu'il a été adopté ? »

Elle roula des yeux, faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Imbécile. Non. Ça serait de me voir avec quelqu'un ! Si ce que tu dis est vrai et qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi, qu'il fait tout ça pour que je retourne dans ses bras, alors me voir avec quelqu'un ça le toucherait en plein coeur. »

Les yeux gris perle de Drago scintillaient désormais de malice. Il venait de se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Hermione.

« Mais oui ! Renversement de situation, mais c'est génial Granger ! »

Elle balança ses cheveux en arrière de son plus bel air fier, telle une mannequin pour une publicité d'une marque de shampooing.

« Et qui serait la personne idéale pour le faire devenir vert de jalousie s'il le voyait à mon bras … ? »

Elle laissa traîner sa voix en fin de phrase, espérant que le blond ait un éclair de génie à son tour et comprenne rapidement où elle voulait en venir … Bingo. Il venait d'ouvrir ses yeux en grand, sa bouche aussi.

« Non … ? »

« Si. » approuva-t-elle d'un lent hochement de tête.

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Mais non Granger, la décence te l'interdit ! »

« Au diable la décence bon sang, Drago ! Tu es le seul homme qui pourrait faire regretter à Ron ses agissements. »

« Quand bien même j'accepterai. T'assumerai de t'afficher avec moi, même pour faire semblant ? »

« Complètement. »

« Ah oui, même pas tu hésites … »

« Non ! J'ai envie que Ron comprenne que _je_ suis maître de la situation dans cette histoire. Que s'il veut jouer, moi aussi je peux jouer. »

Le regard malin de Drago venait de laisser place au défi. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? En tout cas, il avait envie de tenter l'aventure. Premièrement pour pouvoir faire un peu de mal à Weasley, il fallait se l'avouer. Et deuxièmement parce que c'était beaucoup trop jouissif de voir Hermione se dévergonder.

 **L'AUBERGE.**

Jour J.

Aujourd'hui, Harry et Ginny allaient se dire oui et s'unir pour l'éternité. Hermione avait rendez-vous au Terrier dans deux heures, c'était là-bas qu'ils avaient décidé de célébrer leur mariage, ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Finalement, le Terrier était le théâtre de tous les grands événements. Sauf du sien, qu'elle avait fait couler rappelons le.

Elle était donc à deux heures du rendez-vous et elle n'était, pour ainsi dire, absolument pas prête. Elle était habillée en tout et pour tout d'une serviette en éponge qui la cachait de sa poitrine à ses genoux. Elle était à moitié mouillée, ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau, et elle trempait tout le parquet sur son passage. Elle faisait d'éternels vas et viens entre la salle de bains et sa chambre depuis environ un quart d'heure.

« Les cheveux d'abord ! Il faut que je trouve comment me coiffer », elle inspectait sa tignasse devant le miroir, « Non, d'abord la tenue », elle trottina jusqu'à son placard, « Quand j'aurais ma robe, je saurais comment me coiffer. »

Les mains sur les hanches, elle scrutait l'intérieur de son placard. Elle s'était achetée trois robes lors de sa dernière virée à Londres pour son anniversaire et là le dilemme était plus qu'important. Le blanche, la rouge ou la noire ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas porter de blanc pour le mariage de Ginny sans passer pour une pâle copie de la mariée. Le noir, bof, les puristes allaient penser qu'elle se rendait à un enterrement. La rouge ? C'était envisageable mais elle était relativement courte et même si le temps n'était pas à la neige, la température avoisinait les quatre degrés donc elle allait se geler. Et puis, une illumination. Elle saisit les vêtements sur leur cintre et s'empressa de tout enfiler. Elle admira le résultat dans la glace avant d'aller dans la salle de bains pour améliorer sa figure. Armée de sa baguette, ce fut pas moins de huit sorts qu'elle dut utiliser pour obtenir des cheveux raides pour pouvoir les façonner comme elle le souhaitait. Et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était coiffée d'un chignon bas, quelques mèches s'échappant de chaque côtés de son visage pour donner un air plus naturel. Niveau maquillage, elle avait charbonné un peu ses yeux pour en faire ressortir le côté ambré, et avait habillé ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvres rosé très clair pour un effet naturel mais coloré. À ses oreilles, deux simples diamants. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour contempler le résultat final et elle sourit, conquise. À ses pieds, des escarpins à talons aiguilles d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres pour élancer sa silhouette déjà fine. À ses jambes, un pantalon noir qui lui tombait pile sur ses hanches jusqu'à ses chevilles. Et en haut, une longe robe rouge légèrement trainante, totalement ouverte dans le dos, retenue à la taille par une ceinture qui faisait partie de la robe. L'assemblage parfait lui donner une allure ultra féminine et sexy sans trop en dévoiler. Le dos nu faisant tout. Et elle était très satisfaite du résultat.

Elle fourra rapidement dans une petite pochette noire le nécessaire - autant dire toute sa vie - et descendit dans le salon de l'auberge.

Elle qui espérait être prête la première : raté. Drago l'attendait déjà, assis dans le rocking-chair, son fils sur les genoux. C'est Georgia qui la remarqua la première, ses yeux se mettant à étinceler en voyant Hermione si rayonnante. Elle joignit ses mains entre elle et se mit à sourire bêtement.

« Tu es sublime Hermione ! »

« Merci … » rougit la brune en se pinçant les lèvres, timide.

« Waaah ! T'es trop belle Hermione ! » lâcha Scorpius, descendant des genoux de son père pour venir s'accrocher aux jambes d'Hermione.

La jeune femme se pencha pour l'attraper dans ses bras, le petit blond prenant ses aises, en accrochant ses bras autour de son cou, ses petites jambes autour de sa taille, et en enfouissant sa frimousse dans sa nuque. Agréablement surprise par le câlin qu'il imposait, Hermione n'hésita pas avant de resserrer son étreinte autour du petit garçon, lui envoyant par son geste tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait.

Après une petite minute d'étreinte, elle reposa Scorpius par terre qui venait de faire signe à son père d'approcher. Ce qu'il fit, les mains logées dans les poches de son pantalon de smoking.

« Jolie robe. » fit-il de son air le plus détaché. Était-il sincère ?

« Joli costume. » répondit-elle du tac au tac, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Drago Malefoy avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Une chemise blanche rehaussée d'une cravate d'un vert très foncé assez brillant - Serpentard un jour … -, ainsi qu'une veste et un pantalon de smoking gris très foncé, se rapprochant dangereusement du noir corbeau. Dans la poche de la veste du smoking, du côté gauche, se trouvait un petit mouchoir en tissu beige qui dépassait légèrement. À ses poignets, des boutons de manchette en argent en forme de serpents - … Serpentard toujours. A ses pieds, des chaussures de ville noires lustrées au possible. C'était dur psychologiquement pour Hermione de se l'admettre, mais il était terriblement charmant dans ce costume. Il faisait beaucoup plus mature, même si ses cheveux blonds platine étaient toujours si savamment désordonnés pour lui donner cette charmante attitude désinvolte. Cette assurance et cette maturité le rendaient différent.

« Au fait, t'as prévenu Potter et compagnie que tu venais accompagnée ? »

« Bien sûr que non, sinon c'est pas drôle. »

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me fréquenter » la prévint-il, « J'ai une très mauvaise influence sur ton comportement. »

« Que veux-tu, je suis une pauvre femme influençable ! »

Elle vérifia rapidement dans son petit miroir de poche si son rouge à lèvres n'avait pas bavé avant de reporter son attention sur Drago.

« Prêt ? »

Elle lui tendit sa main pour qu'il la prenne, afin qu'ils transplanent ensemble.

« On ne peut plus prêt. »

Aussitôt eut-il attrapé sa main que leurs deux corps disparurent en un clin d'oeil.

 **LE TERRIER.**

Hermione avait tout calculé. Elle avait pensé son transplanage pour atterrir derrière la maison des Weasley, afin qu'ils ne soient pas dans la ligne de mire de tout le monde à peine arrivés. Il fallait bien entendu qu'elle briefe son cavalier d'une journée sur la situation pour qu'ils soient un minimum crédibles. Une veste sur les épaules, elle attendit que le blond se soit remis de ses émotions pour parler.

« C'est bon, t'es en vie Malefoy ? C'était qu'un transplanage ! »

« Tu maîtrises pas super bien le transplanage en binôme Granger, j'ai failli vomir. »

« Petite nature … »

« Quoi ? Vas-y, fous toi de moi encore une fois et je dégage ! »

Il venait de lever les yeux sur le décor qui s'offrait à eux et accompagna le tout d'une magnifique grimace.

« Nom d'un magyar à pointes mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette ignoble taudis ? Et cette mare au canard ? Et toute cette boue là ? »

« Cette ignoble taudis comme tu dis c'est le Terrier, c'est la maison des parents de Ron. »

« C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Cette famille est vraiment pas un modèle de réussite. »

« Tu peux arrêter d'être condescendant s'il te plaît ? Pas tout le monde a un compte en banque opulent à Gringotts, qui est prêt à vomir des gallions à foison à chaque ouverture. »

« Il y a un juste milieu entre mon coffre fort bien rempli et vivre dans une cage à poules ! Ils ont vraiment vécu à neuf personnes là-dedans ? »

« Parfois plus quand Harry et moi étions là. »

« Onze ? Et le toit ne s'est jamais effondré ? C'est une merveille d'architecture dans ce cas-là. »

« Par Merlin peux-tu te taire ? J'aimerais qu'on fasse le point sur notre venue avant qu'on se jette dans la fosse aux lions. »

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je suis tout ouïe, professeur Granger. »

Elle roula des yeux en soupirant d'exaspération, avant d'énumérer points par points ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, tout en comptant sur ses doigts.

« Petit un : on est pas là pour ruiner le mariage de Ginny et Harry. Petit deux : tu es respectueux envers toutes les personnes présentes, je dis bien toutes. Petit trois : tu n'utilises pas la force pour quelle que raison que ce soit. Et petit quatre : venir ensemble ne signifie pas agir comme un … »

« HERMIONE ! »

En contre-bas, Ginny s'agitait et gigotait ses bras en l'air dans tous les sens depuis qu'elle avait aperçue son amie.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Viens ! Tout le monde est déjà là ! »

Visiblement, de là où elle était elle ne devait pas voir Drago puisqu'elle ne semblait ni surprise, ni choquée, ni même horrifiée de sa présence. Hermione fit volte-face vers Drago.

« Tu te tiens à carreaux ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le briefer sur autre chose qu'elle l'avait déjà embarquée avec elle vers la foule. Ne pas se défiler, lui faire confiance, ne pas se défiler, lui faire confiance …

Ok, tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux. En même temps, c'était totalement compréhensible en la voyant arriver, elle, Hermione Granger de son état, bras dessus bras dessous avec un ex mangemort. Certains invités en avait visiblement pas grand chose à faire de leur présence mais les autres … En fait, on aurait dit que le temps était suspendu. Plus personne ne bougeait, ils étaient tous immobiles, la bouche à demi ouverte avec des yeux écarquillés. Le sourire un peu crispé, Hermione fit un petit signe de la main à Ginny et Harry, les premiers à se tenir devant elle.

« Salut … »

Si elle avait fait l'effort de s'approcher pour les serrer dans ses bras tour à tour, aucun des deux n'avait bronché. Elle entendit seulement Harry déglutir péniblement, alors que ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur le blond à deux mètres de lui.

« Et bah alors Potter, on a perdu sa langue ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ? Il ne me semble pas que tu faisais partie des invités. »

« J'accompagne Hermione. »

« Alors Hermione, est-ce qu'on peut avoir une explication ? »

« Et bien je … oui voilà, je suis venue accompagnée de Drago parce que … ben … »

« Tu peux le dire 'Mione, ce sont tes amis après tout. »

Elle sentit la main fraiche de Drago se poser dans le bas de son dos nu, alors que ses lèvres venaient de tendrement déposer un baiser près de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux et retint son souffle l'espace d'un instant. Il jouait à quoi là ? Venir ensemble ne signifie pas agir comme un … couple. Malheur, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase tout à l'heure et ils n'étaient apparemment pas sur la même longueur d'ondes sur le sujet. Elle mit un temps avant de se remettre de l'étonnante douceur de son geste, puis elle prit une inspiration, inspiration dans laquelle elle puisa toute sa confiance et son assurance. Après tout, c'était son idée. Il fallait jouer le jeu à cent pour cent.

« Et bien oui. C'était prévu que je vienne à votre mariage avec Ron mais au vu des événements que vous connaissez, j'ai préféré venir avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

La main de Drago toujours logée dans le bas de son dos, elle fit de même avec lui et enroula son bras autour de sa taille, laissant sa main à elle posée contre sa hanche.

« Donc ça te semble … normal ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal. »

« Mais enfin … C'est Malefoy ! » intervint Harry, rouge de colère que son amie ai pu se laisser embobiner par ce Serpentard de malheur.

« Et ? C'est pas toi qui l'a sauvé des flammes il y a environ huit ans, pour ne pas le laisser mourir dans la Salle sur Demande ? C'est pas lui qui t'a protégé et qui a refusé de dire qu'il te reconnaissait au Manoir ? C'est pas sa mère qui t'a sauvé la vie ? »

Pris au dépourvu alors qu'il allait se rebiffer, Harry se stoppa net. Bon, elle avait pas tort sur ce coup là. La brune crut d'ailleurs sentir dans son dos, un semblant de caresse de la part du blond à sa gauche. Était-ce un geste de remerciement pour l'avoir défendu ?

« Bon ben je euh … Je veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Après tout t'es grande, c'est ta vie, ça ne nous regarde pas. Mais il y en a un qui va gueuler. »

« Qu'il fasse ! Il regardera la blonde collée à ses godasses et il pourra toujours parler. »

Alors qu'Harry était déjà loin, Ginny, les yeux plissés, sentait bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Elle pointa Hermione du doigt.

« Toi, faudra qu'on parle. »

Elle avait déjà fait volte face quand Hermione, se détachant de l'étreinte de Drago, lui courut après.

« Gin' attends ! »

Elle attendit seulement que son amie se soit retournée pour la prendre dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle la rousse répondit immédiatement.

« Tu es sublime … » lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, « Je t'expliquerai pour Drago, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Profite simplement de ton mariage, vous êtes magnifiques. »

« Merci 'Mione » répondit Ginny, « Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ma belle. »

Elle sourit à son amie avant de rejoindre Drago, mains dans les poches, planté au même endroit. L'assemblée avait décidé de les lâcher du regard, comprenant finalement qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir.

« Belle entrée en matière non ? » demanda Hermione en riant.

« Je m'attendais à pire tu vois. »

« C'est parce que c'est juste Harry et Ginny. Attends un peu que Ron nous voit … »

« J'en salive d'avance ! » s'extasia-t-il en se frottant les mains de son plus bel air machiavélique. « Au fait. Merci de m'avoir défendu … C'était sympa. »

« Y'a pas de quoi. C'est la vérité après tout, non ? »

« Purement et simplement. Mais tes amis sont tellement condescendants … »

Il roula des yeux d'un faux air innocent.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité mon grand ! »

« Complètement, mais j'assume. »

« Et d'ailleurs. Qui t'a dit que venir ensemble à ce mariage signifiait forcément être en couple ? »

Et toc, dans le mille. À peine avait-elle prononcé cette phrase que Drago ne savait plus où se mettre. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait même pu jurer le voir rougir. Il semblait tellement mal à l'aise d'avoir été ainsi mis devant le fait accompli. Il avait joué le jeu comme il lui semblait logique de le faire.

« Tu … Tu voyais pas ça comme ça ? »

« Au premier abord non pas spécialement. Mais t'en fais pas, on sera encore plus crédibles aux yeux de Ron en agissant comme ça. »

« Tu voulais le tester, c'est le moment ou jamais. »

« On va former un binôme d'enfer. »

D'un geste en apparence tendre, elle dégagea du front de Drago les quelques mèches dorées qui lui obstruaient la vue. Le jeune homme entra aussitôt dans son jeu en la remerciant d'un baiser sur le front, qui décocha un sourire à la jeune femme. Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça de jouer la femme amoureuse, ou du moins de feindre les sentiments, avec lui. Il était plutôt agréable à regarder, il était drôle, il savait être attentionné et généreux et il savait prendre soin des gens. Ils allaient vraiment faire un duo au top.

Alors qu'Hermione fendait la foule, sa main logée dans celle de Drago, elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour saluer quelqu'un et lui présenter son cavalier. Neuf fois sur dix, la personne avait un petit mouvement de recul en reconnaissant l'héritier Malefoy, et puis l'hésitation laissait place à un sourire, peut-être faux, en les félicitant pour leur élégance à tous les deux.

« Quelle bande de faux-jetons … 'Vous êtes ravissants tous les deux, c'est un plaisir de vous voir monsieur Malefoy' » parodia-t-il d'une voix moqueuse, « Il y en a pas un qui pense ce qu'il dit ! »

« Si, Luna. Je suis persuadée qu'elle était réellement contente de te voir. »

« C'est Lovegood, elle joue pas dans la même catégorie que tout le monde. Elle se contente d'un rien. »

« Peut-être, mais en attendant ça fait toujours une personne, en plus de moi, qui est contente que tu sois là. »

« Super. Deux sur combien d'invités ? Trois cent Weasley et vint-cinq pièces rapportées ? »

« Tu te moques ! Qu'est ce qu'on a dit … ? »

« Que je devais être respectueux envers tout le monde. Tant qu'ils m'entendent pas, c'est pas bien imp… Attention, rouquin derrière toi. Je répète, rouquin derrière toi. »

Elle se tourna vers là où Drago regardait et croisa le regard de Ron qui avançait vers eux, d'un pas vraisemblablement agacé, Maddie à ses talons. Ils ressemblaient à un couple hollywoodien. Ron, sa crinière rousse flottant au rythme de ses pas chaloupés, était habillé d'un costume bleu marine et d'une chemise blanche, le tout terminé par un noeud papillon un peu desserré, lui donnant un air beaucoup moins sérieux et solennel qui lui correspondait plus. Il avait même laissé un peu pousser sa barbe, le vieillissant légèrement. À ses côtés se tenait Maddie, fidèle à elle-même, charismatique, sublime et irrésistible. Elle avait coiffé ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens en une large tresse floue qui tombait sur son épaule gauche jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses yeux bleus étaient maquillés seulement de mascara, sa bouche en revanche était illuminée d'un rouge très vif. Habillée d'une robe couleur crème aux détails très travaillés qui lui tombait à mi-cuisses, sa fine silhouette était élancée par des escarpins blancs d'une bonne douzaine de centimètres. Maddie était complètement le genre de fille dont on ne pouvait pas ne pas être jalouse parce qu'elle avait tout pour elle. Un sourire éclatant ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Non mais quel culot, s'afficher ainsi avec l'ex de sa directrice ? Elle allait lui faire ravaler son sourire en deux temps trois mouvements, elle allait regretter d'être venue au monde.

« Ron, Maddie ! »

« On passe l'étape des salutations et des politesses. C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant du pouce le grand blond à l'attitude détachée.

« Ça … » commença Hermione en repoussant le doigt de Ron, « Comme tu dis, c'est mon cavalier. Est-ce qu'il y'a un problème Ronald ? »

Elle essayait de garder confiance, de maintenir son aplomb pour ne pas flancher. Elle avait pas le droit de craquer. Pas devant eux.

Ron eut un petit rictus moqueur. Ou nerveux.

« Tu me demandes s'il y a un problème, alors que tu oses ramener cette espèce de fouine au mariage de ma soeur ? »

« La fouine t'entend, Weasmoche. » intervint Drago, passablement énervé qu'on le traite encore de fouine après toutes ces années.

« Est-ce que je t'ai parlé à toi ? »

« Indirectement. Alors tu baisses d'un ton ou tu vas goûter de ma baguette. »

« Tu me fais pas peur » commença Ron en portant sa main à sa ceinture, prêt à dégainer la sienne, de baguette, si Malefoy le menaçait encore. « Dégages. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Drago en glissant sa main derrière son oreille, « Il me semble t'avoir entendu prononcer un vilain mot mais j'en suis pas certain. »

« J'ai dit dégages. En quelle langue il faut que je te le répète ? »

« Tente le mandarin pour voir ? Ou le croate, j'hésite. Quoi que, non, je comprends mieux le portugais. »

Ron venait de faire glisser son regard de Drago vers Hermione, un sourcil relevé.

« Il est extrêmement drôle. C'est ça que tu lui trouves ? Il te fait rire ? »

« Mais tellement. » affirma la brune avec un sourire faussement conquis, « Il me fait rire comme jamais je n'ai ri depuis quoi … huit ans ? »

La provocation d'Hermione fit fulminer Ron. Ses joues s'empourpraient et ils venaient respectivement d'entrer dans un combat de coqs dont le vainqueur serait celui qui ferait le plus de mal à l'autre. Mais Hermione avait un allié de taille dans cette bataille.

« Ça peut se comprendre. Tu es tellement compliquée et difficile à combler ! J'ai plus ce problème maintenant ! » attaqua le roux en glissant un bras possessif autour des hanches de Maddie.

« Parce que maintenant tu as une blonde écervelée qui se contente de pas grand chose, c'est tout. »

« C'est toi qui me parle de blondeur avec ce que tu te traines ? »

« Drago au moins a autre chose que du vent qui passe entre l'hémisphère gauche et l'hémisphère droit de son cerveau. »

« C'est vrai, excuse moi. Il a de l'arrogance, du caprice, de la stupidité, de l'égocentrisme et de la bêtise. »

« Et du sarcasme. T'as oublié le sarcasme. » intervint Drago, sous le sourire de sa partenaire d'un jour.

« Il est vraiment très drôle » poursuivit Ron en ignorant Drago, et sans lâcher Hermione des yeux. « Est-ce qu'au moins c'est une pointure au lit ? Parce que moi, j'ai pas à me plaindre. »

Prise au dépourvu, Hermione ne put tout de même retenir un haut le coeur en entendant ça et surtout en voyant Maddie se contenter d'approuver d'un hochement de tête pervers. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre là, qui soit crédible et pas totalement tordu. Et que ça ne mette pas trois plombes à passer ses lèvres parce que sinon il allait comprendre qu'ils mentaient sur toute la ligne.

« Un roi. J'ai réellement compris le sens du mot orgasme il y a tout juste trois jours. »

Elle entendit Drago pouffer de rire à sa droite avant de se reprendre et de bomber le torse en faisant le fier. Les joues de Ron viraient au cramoisi et il serrait tellement ses poings qu'il s'enfonçait ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains.

« T'as gagné. » admit le roux en plissant à peine les yeux, « Au jeu de qui fera le plus de mal à l'autre, t'es devenue une championne. Remarque, t'as été à bonne école. »

Il dévisagea Drago de la tête aux pieds puis des pieds à la tête avant de reprendre.

« On en a pas fini toi et moi. »

« J'en tremble, Weasley » taquina le blond en tendant sa main droit devant lui, pour prouver qu'il ne tremblait pas une seule seconde.

Le bras toujours logé autour de la taille de Maddie qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant leur échange, Ron s'écarta du faux couple pour aller rejoindre les invités qui commençaient à prendre place pour la cérémonie.

Hermione lâcha un long soupir. Contente que cette joute verbale ait enfin pris fin, elle se sentait quand même pas hyper à l'aise avec la situation. Déjà, elle était contente de voir qu'en dehors du travail, Maddie avait l'air d'une cruche vide. Mais elle regrettait l'attitude de Ron. Il était si différent, mais est-ce qu'il jouait un jeu pour la blesser ou est-ce que Maddie l'avait réellement transformé en cet être si méprisant ?

La brune sentit le coude du blond à côté d'elle s'enfoncer légèrement dans ses côtes, comme s'il essayait d'attirer son attention.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui … Enfin je crois. »

« Tu crois ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers son partenaire d'une journée, légèrement grimaçante.

« Tu penses qu'il agit comme ça pour me faire de la peine ? Ou elle lui a fait un lavage de cerveau ? »

Drago dodelina de la tête, en se grattant pensivement la barbe.

« Bah … Je pense qu'il fait exprès. Il t'a fait de la peine, tu contres en venant avec moi pour lui faire aussi de la peine, donc il veut avoir le dernier mot et te fait encore de la peine en retour. Mais t'as quand même pas été tendre avec lui. »

« Il ne l'a pas été avec moi, il n'y a pas de raison que je le sois. »

« C'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire Granger. »

Elle se laissa tenter par un sourire, et jeta un oeil vers l'attroupement d'invités.

« Je crois que la cérémonie va commencer. »

Le blond marmonna dans sa barbe.

« Je peux pas rester là ? Genre, à dix mètres de tout le monde. »

« Non. Ça serait pas poli et tu te rappelles du petit deux ? »

« Être respectueux envers tout le monde. Ça va, j'ai compris. »

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les rangées de personnes installées de chaque côtés de l'allée par laquelle Harry et Ginny allaient arriver. Alors qu'Hermione continuait d'avancer ver l'autel d'un pas conquérant, Drago l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Hop hop hop ! Tu vas où là ? »

« Ben vers l'autel, je … ah oui, je t'ai pas dit. Je suis témoin de Ginny, je dois aller là bas. » se justifia-t-elle en faisant des gestes flous vers l'endroit qu'elle devait rejoindre.

« Ah ouais d'accord, tu m'abandonnes lâchement au milieu d'un troupeau de rouquins qui peut pas me voir en peinture ? »

« T'abuses ! … Ils sont pas tous roux. »

« Quatre vingt pour-cent d'entre eux. Mais soit. Je vais rester là-bas » il désigna la dernière rangée d'un geste de la main, « Et attendre la mort. »

« T'en fais des tonnes Drago. Je viens te sauver de ta détresse dès qu'ils se sont passé la bague au doigt, c'est promis. »

« Je te remercierai jamais assez pour ton dévouement Granger ! »

Boudeur, il rejoignit la dernière rangée et s'installa là où il y avait une place de libre, c'est à dire entre Neville Londubat et Xenophilius Lovegood. Il leur fit tour à tour son plus beau sourire typiquement Malefoy, ressentant tout le malaise émaner de cette situation.

« Londubat … C'est cool de te revoir ! » mentit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« T'en penses pas un mot mais c'est sympa de te revoir aussi Malefoy ! » poursuivit Neville avec un aplomb indécelable chez lui il y a quelques années.

La conversation entre Drago et Neville, aussi peu sincère soit-elle, dura quelques petites minutes malgré tout. Le blond trouvait dans cette discussion un moyen de passer le temps avant que sa majesté Harry Potter et son altesse sérénissime Ginny Weasley daignent s'avancer jusqu'à l'autel, tandis que Neville était tout bonnement bien trop brave et trop gentil pour l'envoyer paître. L'héritier Malefoy tenta bien de faire la conversation avec Xenophilius Lovegood également mais il fut déstabilisé par les phrases qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête qu'il prononçait. Il s'était même légèrement emballé à propos de soi disantes taupes qui faisaient des trous dans son jardin et abîmaient ses plantes, mais Luna, assise à côté de lui, l'avait passablement calmé en lui assurant que les taupes n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. La jeune femme avait adressé un sourire désolé à Drago, ce dernier préférant se désolidariser de la folie de cette famille.

Hermione quant à elle, avait pris place d'un côté de l'autel, en tant que témoin fière de sa meilleure amie. De l'autre côté de l'autel, le témoin d'Harry, qui n'était autre que Ron bien entendu, lui lançait des oeillades assassines à la moindre occasion. Autant dire, toutes les huit secondes à peu près. Elle se sentait légèrement embarrassée par la situation, mais elle gardait un air fier et digne, pour ne pas laisser penser à Ron que tout cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis il fallait qu'elle fasse le dos rond, pour Ginny et Harry qui n'avaient rien demandé dans cette histoire. Elle chercha un peu de réconfort et de courage dans le regard acier de Drago au fond de l'allée de droite, mais n'y trouva pas ce qu'elle escomptait puisqu'il semblait essayer de tenir une conversation avec monsieur Lovegood. Elle ne put retenir un petit rire en essayant d'imaginer ce que ces deux là pouvaient se raconter. Ou non. Plutôt ce que Xenophilius pouvait bien raconter à Drago. Ce dernier semblait complètement largué et dépassé, et son regard d'enfant perdu la faisait sourire.

Molly et Arthur avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands pour le mariage de leur petite dernière. Tout avait été installé dans le jardin, sous des tentes chauffées pour que le froid de l'hiver ne les enrhume pas tous. Tout était magnifiquement bien décoré, dans des tons blanc et bleu très clair. Elle reconnaissait la patte de Ginny, qui avait du imposer toute la décoration à Harry, ce dernier n'ayant certainement pas eu son mot à dire sur quoi que ce soit. Et puis il était tellement amoureux de Ginny qu'il aurait été incapable de lui refuser la moindre chose, ayant à coeur de lui offrir le mariage de ses rêves.

Et puis dans des chuchotements discrets, tout le monde se retourna pour voir passer Harry, qui rejoignait l'autel le torse bombé, fier comme Artaban. Il était terriblement élégant dans son costume mais ses cheveux toujours si désordonnés contrastaient le tout. Quand Hermione croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, elle lui adressa son sourire le plus sincère, les yeux quelque peu embués par des larmes de joie et de fierté. Harry y répondit par le même sourire, heureux que son amie soit là pour partager avec lui ce moment si important. Après qu'il ai donné une accolade amicale et fraternelle à Ron, Harry avait pris la main d'Hermione pour la serrer dans la sienne et y déposer un baiser sur le dos. Ses yeux bruns dans les yeux verts de son ami, elle chuchota :

« Je suis fière de toi Harry. »

Oubliant leur petite altercation précédemment au sujet de Drago, Harry essuya du pouce la larme qui venait de s'échapper de l'oeil d'Hermione.

« Merci 'Mione. »

Après avoir embrassé Harry sur la joue, elle le laissa prendre place. Dans la seconde qui suivit, tout le monde s'était de nouveau retourné, cette fois pour voir arriver la mariée. Ginny, dans une robe blanche simple, élégante et très peu sophistiquée pour aller avec le naturel de sa personnalité, s'avançait au bras de son père. Arthur Weasley, un sourire ému aux lèvres, abandonna amoureusement sa fille à l'autel, dans les bras du seul homme qu'il savait digne de confiance pour prendre soin d'elle.

Dans une cérémonie simple mais néanmoins très émouvante, Harry et Ginny s'unirent pour le reste de leurs vies, sous les yeux de leurs témoins, amis, famille et un ennemi qui ne sentait cruellement pas à sa place dans ce décor. Hermione serra tour à tour dans ses bras ses deux amis, ignorant le regard de Ron qui ne s'était vraisemblablement pas calmé. Elle leur adressa ses félicitations, et même celles de Drago car elle était prête à parier qu'il ne le ferait pas de lui-même. Ginny, le coeur sur la main, sembla apprécier le geste mais Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, disant que s'il ne le pensait pas, c'était pas la peine de parler en son nom. Pour le taquiner, Hermione lui avait lâché un « Tu sais qu'il a une collection de balais qui ne rentrerait pas dans ton appartement ? » accompagné d'un clin d'oeil plaisantin, avant de rejoindre justement Drago qui perdait patience, enfoncé dans son siège, les bras croisés contre son torse.

« J'ai félicité Harry et Ginny de ta part, tu m'en veux pas ? »

Il arqua un sourcil.

« Qui t'a dit de parler en mon nom ? »

« La bienséance. Sache que Ginny a apprécié. »

« Et Potter ? »

« Son avis t'intéresse ? »

« A moitié. »

« En fait j'ai l'impression que ça lui était égal. Mais Harry n'est pas rancunier. Après deux coupes de champagne il aura oublié tout ça et il sera même très content de te voir. »

« Potter bourré, je demande à voir. »

« Il est drôle. Il se décoince et il danse … En fait non il est pas drôle, il est ridicule » grimaça-t-elle en riant un peu.

« Je demande encore plus à voir ! Pour pouvoir me moquer de lui pour l'éternité. »

Il se décida finalement à se lever, après avoir salué Xenophilius qui, maintenant, s'en prenait aux Nargoles qui commençaient à élire domicile dans les branches de gui chez eux. Les sourcils froncés, bras dessus bras dessous avec Hermione, s'éloignant de la foule, il murmura :

« Pssst … C'est quoi des Nargoles ? »

La brune ne put réprimer un petit rire.

« Tu connais pas les Nargoles ? »

« Non, pourquoi, je devrais ? »

« Même pas. C'est comme les Joncheruines en fait, ça existe pas. »

« Mais ces deux là sont complètement tarés, pourquoi tu m'as laissé m'assoir à côté de lui ?! Je suis sûr que sa folie est contagieuse et que demain matin je vais me réveiller avec une partie de mon cerveau en moins ! »

« T'inquiètes pas Malefoy, t'as pas besoin de lui pour être tordu toi aussi. »

« C'est pas pareil … »

« Bien sûr. »

Quand ils commencèrent à croiser des visages plus que familiers, le bras de Drago qui était logé sous celui de sa voisine, vint lentement se glisser autour de sa taille, posant sa main sur sa hanche qu'il pressait délicatement, comme pour prouver que ce qu'il avait sous la main était à lui. Etrangement, Hermione adorait ce petit jeu entre eux. C'était excitant de faire semblant, de jouer un rôle et il faut dire que son partenaire s'avérait être un as. Il jouait parfaitement le jeu, redoublant de regards et de sourires faussement amoureux vers Hermione pour feindre parfaitement leur relation. Une fois près du buffet de l'apéritif, il s'empara de deux coupes de champagne avant d'en tendre une à Hermione.

« On trinque ? » demanda-t-il en haussant la voix, puisqu'il savait que Ron et Maddie étaient dos à lui, et semblaient écouter leur conversation pas bien discrètement.

Il adressa aussi un discret clin d'oeil à Hermione, qui lui sourit pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

« Avec plaisir. À quoi veux-tu trinquer ? »

« Un peu au mariage de tes amis, et égoïstement un peu à nous. »

« Alors à nous, et à nos deux mois ensemble. »

Elle fit tinter sa coupe contre celle de Drago, alors que ce dernier venait de se pencher contre elle. Son corps au plus près du sien, une main sur la coupe, l'autre logée au creux de ses reins, il appuya pour la faire se coller complètement à lui. La brune hoqueta de surprise à son geste et sentit son coeur commencer à accélérer quand il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix suave et particulièrement douce :

« Tu mens comme tu respires Granger. »

« Et toi alors. Tu respires comme je mens. »

Il lâcha un petit rictus avant de déposer un baiser diaboliquement tendre près de son oreille, ce qui eut pour seul effet de déclencher un frisson chez Hermione. Il semblait maîtriser la situation beaucoup plus qu'elle et osait faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Et ce baiser, cette douceur, cette tendresse … Et puis cette voix si masculine et si sensuelle qu'il venait de prendre pour lui parler alors que ce murmure, personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait pu l'entendre, il n'utilisait pas cette voix pour impressionner quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et qu'elle montre elle aussi qu'elle pouvait tenir la cadence et mener la danse d'une main de maître. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il ressente que ses agissements lui faisaient un effet terrible.

Elle l'accompagna en buvant une première gorgée de champagne, comme si l'alcool allait lui faire oublier les battements irréguliers de son coeur depuis qu'il s'était si dangereusement approché d'elle.

« On fait quoi maintenant Granger ? »

« Déjà tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'appeler par mon prénom. Du moins, quand il y a des gens autour. C'est pas hyper crédible d'appeler sa copine par son nom de famille. »

« Pas faux. Alors on fait quoi, Hermione ? »

Crétin. Il avait prononcé son prénom avec la même sensualité dans la voix qu'il y a quelques minutes en arrière. Elle déglutit avant de lui répondre.

« Je serai tentée de te dire qu'on peut s'empiffrer de petits fours jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive mais on volerait la vedette aux mariés. Alors on va sagement attendre que l'apéritif prenne fin pour aller s'assoir à notre table. »

« Ça te dit d'aller voir à côté de qui on va manger ? »

« Moi ça m'est égal mais toi je sens que ça te démange. »

« Comme ça je pourrais préparer mes vannes. »

Ensemble, ils parcoururent l'ensemble des tables avant de trouver la leur. Drago ne put retenir une grimace, et Hermione une sueur froide. A la table des mariés : Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Maddie, Drago, George, Angelina, Bill et Fleur.

« Par la barbe de Merlin … » souffla Drago.

« T'as pas de vanne qui te vient là, spontanément ? »

« Absolument pas. Je sens que je vais passer le pire repas de mon existence. »

« Prend plutôt ça comme une chance de leur montrer que tu as changé. C'est le moment ou jamais. »

« Ah ouais ? Avec Potter qui va passer tout le repas à essayer de me jeter des sorts pour que je m'étouffe, et Weasley qui va soit rouler des pelles à sa blonde pendant deux heures soit tenter de me brûler vivant juste avec un regard ? J'ai hâte de vivre ce moment ! »

« Drago … » soupira Hermione « T'es défaitiste. Dis toi que dans le lot, il y a aussi Angelina et Fleur qui sont la gentille incarnée et qui n'hésiteront pas à te défendre. »

« Heureusement qu'il y a les pièces rapportées. »

« Et je serai là, moi. » elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, alors que le blond venait de finalement lever les yeux vers elle, « S'il y a bien quelqu'un en ce moment, qui peut te défendre ou te faire remonter dans leur estime, c'est moi non ? »

« Hum … M'oui, t'as pas tort » se résigna-t-il.

« J'ai rarement tort. » affirma la brune en venant délicatement et adroitement passer ses doigts dans la crinière blonde de Drago, laissant ensuite glisser sa main de l'arrière de sa tête jusqu'à sa nuque.

Alors que du bout de ses ongles elle griffait à peine sa nuque, son geste fut interrompu par la voix maternelle de Molly qui venait de s'approcher d'eux.

« Excuse-moi Hermione … Bonjour Drago. Je me suis permise de rajouter un couvert à la table des mariés pour que Drago se joigne à vous. Si quelqu'un dit quoi que ce soit accusez-moi ! »

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil.

« Merci Molly, c'est super comme ça. »

« Merci madame Weasley, j'apprécie. »

« Y'a pas de quoi les enfants. Allez zou, allez vous resservir, vos coupes sont vides ! »

Quand Molly fut partie, Hermione glissa son regard vers Drago et fit mine de l'applaudir.

« Tu vois que tu peux être respectueux quand tu veux. »

« C'est mon côté 'Actors studio', je pense avoir loupé une vraie vocation. »

« Ça doit être ça oui. En attendant … » elle gigota son verre vide devant ses yeux, « Je sais pas toi mais moi je reprendrai bien du champagne. »

Ce n'est qu'après avoir brièvement marmonné dans sa barbe qu'il se saisit de sa coupe en plus de la sienne avant de rejoindre le buffet où tout le monde se bousculait pour obtenir les dernières gouttes de cocktails ou les ultimes miettes des amuse-bouches.

À peine Hermione eut-elle posé ses fesses sur sa chaise que tout le monde arriva pour prendre place à leur table. Bill et Fleur, puis George et Angelina dans un premier temps. Histoire de préparer le terrain. Entre eux, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Et même si elle était très proche de George, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Alors pendant le temps où ils étaient seulement tous les cinq à table, personne n'évoqua le sujet Drago Malefoy. Cependant, la donne allait probablement changer rapidement puisqu'Harry, Ginny, Ron et Maddie vinrent prendre place eux aussi à table. En son fort intérieur, elle suppliait Drago de ne pas prendre trop son temps et elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne ramenait pas de champagne. Mais visiblement il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se dépêcher et Ron profita qu'elle soit seule pour l'accabler.

« Elle est pas là ta blonde ? »

« Bien observé. La tienne en revanche si. » glissa-t-elle en même temps qu'elle jetait une oeillade glaciale à Maddie.

« Sois pas si aigrie Hermione … » lâcha Ron tout en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa conquête.

« Alors ne le sois pas non plus Ronald. »

« Je me demande juste ce qui a pu faire que vous en arriviez là tous les deux. »

« Tu te le demandes ? Et bien je vais te le dire moi. Il s'est passé que mon ex fiancé ne me comblait plus comme je le désirais, sur tous les plans, et qu'il me faisait vivre un quotidien d'une tristesse et d'une monotonie qui m'ont tellement lassé que j'ai préféré me barrer. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai vécu et partagé plus de choses avec Drago en deux mois, qu'avec toi en huit ans. Quoi que. Ça fait peut-être deux mois qu'on est ensemble, mais ça fait quatre mois que je le vois très régulièrement. »

Les joues de Ron commençaient à devenir rouges et elle le vit serrer les dents pour ne pas exploser.

« De toute façon, on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. » fit Ron « Tu passes tes journées au travail, tu ramenais même des dossiers à la maison et les seuls moments d'intimité qu'on partageait c'était le matin dans la salle de bain, après s'être brossé les dents. »

« À qui la faute ? Si je me concentrais sur mon travail c'était pour ne pas avoir à rentrer dans cette routine avec toi, et en puis tu sais qu… »

« STOP ! » cria Ginny. « Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment et l'endroit de laver votre linge sale en public ? »

Honteuse, Hermione baissa les yeux.

« Désolée Gin'.

« Pardon. » s'excusa Ron, sans pour autant lâcher Hermione des yeux.

« Et bien bonjour, qu'est ce que j'ai manq… Oh, on dirait que j'arrive au mauvais moment. »

Drago déposa les coupes de champagne sur la table avant de s'installer entre Hermione et George. Sa partenaire d'un jour avait le menton rentré dans la poitrine et semblait bouder comme une enfant. Il constata que Ginny semblait passablement agacée et que Ron fulminait intérieurement. Il tourna la tête vers George et chuchota :

« Ils en sont venus aux mains ou quoi ? »

« Presque. Si ma soeur n'avait pas haussé la voix, je pense qu'elle serait en train de le noyer dans la vase. »

« Nom d'une chouette, j'aurais tellement aimé assister à ça ! »

George pouffa de rire et se pinça les lèvres sous le regard furieux de son petit frère. D'une main habile, Drago releva le menton de sa voisine et replaça derrière son oreille une mèche qui s'était échappé de son chignon.

« Reprend toi. Il mérite pas que tu te mettes dans cet état là. Et puis … T'es plus belle quand tu souris. »

* * *

 **NB pour les curieux, j'ai sous la main des liens vers des photos dont je me suis largement inspirée pour les tenus de Drago, Hermione et Maddie pour le mariage. Ça vous intéresse ? :)** **(cela dit il faut que je trouve un moyen de vous copier les liens sans que FF les fasse disparaître en un claquement de doigts - je gère pas bien le site encore (a) - dans les reviews peut-être ?)**

 **Edit : il semblerait que FF supprime les liens dans les reviews aussi .. mais ma foi, si vous allez dans les reviews du chapitre 10, vous allez voir un petit message de ma part avec des bouts de lien. Devant ces liens, il y a juste à rajouter l'adresse du site de Pinterest** **et ça devrait le faire ! :D**


	11. Et tu danses avec lui

**Oopsi ... Il se pourrait que le chapitre 11 soit un poil en retard. Mais pour ma défense, je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end (a). J'espère que malgré le retard, vous l'aimerez. C'est la suite et la fin du mariage. Pour le titre et l'inspiration, on remerciera ma culture musicale douteuse et poussiéreuse avec cette chanson de C. Jérôme que, pourtant, j'adore. Merci, toujours, pour vos reviews et vos follows, j'ai l'impression que ça vous plaît. Ceci-dit, on arrive à ce moment où la fic n'est plus écrite, c'est à dire que j'ai seulement quelques lignes du chapitre 12 au chaud. J'essaye de vous livrer la suite samedi mais peut-être que ça prendra un peu plus de temps maintenant, parce que je veux prendre le temps de vous écrire quelque chose de cool sans bâcler.**

 **Pour les reviewers anonymes :**  
 **Dramione love : Merci à toi !**  
 **Luciole : Tout à fait ! Tout ce qu'on rêve de dire mais qui, malheureusement, ne sort jamais. Merci pour ton message !**  
 **Gwen : Je suis contente que tout te plaise :)**  
 **Wen : La suite est là, toute chaude sortie du four !**

* * *

Immédiatement, la moue boudeuse d'Hermione s'envola pour laisser place à un sourire. Ça faisait terriblement de bien d'entendre un compliment, encore plus quand c'est le premier, et encore plus quand ça vient de quelqu'un dont on s'y attend pas, et qui n'a pas l'habitude de vous en faire. Et puis il avait l'air sérieux. Soit il l'était réellement et la trouvait vraiment jolie, et dans ce cas là le compliment lui faisait chaud au coeur. Soit il disait ça dans le cadre de leur accord pour la journée, n'en pensait pas un mot et dans ce cas là … et bien c'était quand même un compliment bon à prendre. Elle leva simplement les yeux vers lui, ses lèvres étirées en un petit sourire. Elle croisa les pupilles bleues de Drago qui brillaient un peu, et ses lèvres à lui aussi esquissaient un sourire réconfortant. Par la barbe de Merlin mais depuis quand était-il si attirant ? Elle se pinça les lèvres pour refouler les drôles d'idées qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit à la seconde même et se redressa. Elle but une longue gorgée de sa coupe de champagne, secoua la tête pour évacuer les vapeurs d'alcool et adressa un sourire conquis à tout le monde, sa coupe toujours levée.

« On trinque ? »

Tout le monde suivit le geste et leva également sa coupe de champagne. Même Drago.

« À Ginny et à Harry » reprit Hermione « À votre mariage, à votre amour, à votre avenir … et aux merveilleux enfants que vous allez nous faire bientôt ! »

Dans un éclat de rire, toute la table trinqua avant de boire. Même Drago, qui s'imaginait à présent une tripotée de rouquins à lunettes, collés aux baskets de leur père. Tout le monde attaqua la succulente entrée, que Drago ne put s'empêcher de comparer avec ce que cuisinait Georgia. Il entra par la suite dans une conversation avec Bill, le Malefoy défendant bec et ongle la cuisine de son aubergiste, alors que le Weasley défendait la cuisine de sa mère. Leur échange fut interrompu par un gloussement de la part de Maddie, qui venait de rire bêtement à quelque chose que Ron lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille. Un sourcil levé, Drago se pencha sur Hermione et murmura :

« Dis moi. Tu travailles avec elle c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est mon assistante oui. J'ai pas encore trouvé de raison valable pour la virer. Le fait qu'elle couche avec mon ex ne serait pas un motif recevable. »

« Effectivement, je suis pas certain que le Ministre accepte. »

« Donc pour l'instant oui, elle travaille pour moi. Et ? »

« Et elle a planqué son cerveau dans ses seins non ? »

Hermione pouffa de rire.

« On est d'accord. »

Drago venait de passer son regard vers Ron, ce dernier étant toujours en train de faire des messes basses à Maddie en ayant les yeux rivés sur Hermione. Ou plutôt … Attendez un peu. Il suivit des yeux la trajectoire du regard de Ron pour vérifier et effectivement, cet enfoiré de rouquin avait les yeux plongés dans le décolleté d'Hermione. Il plissa les yeux avec un air de serpent.

« Tu veux mes yeux Weasley peut-être ? » aboya-t-il en claquant des doigts devant la poitrine d'Hermione.

« Je t'ai pas sonné la fouine. »

« À partir du moment où tu reluques les seins de ma copine, j'ai mon mot à dire. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever les yeux et de plutôt les diriger vers les seins de la tienne, de copine. Y'a de quoi faire. »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? »

« Que ça doit être sympa pour toi. Ça peut te servir d'oreiller. »

Sous la table, Hermione pinça discrètement la cuisse de Drago. Avait-il oublié le point numéro deux sur le respect de toutes les personnes présentes ?!

« C'est sûr que c'est pas avec le misérable 85A d'Hermione que je pouvais faire ça. »

« 85A ? », Drago baissa les yeux sur la poitrine d'Hermione et dodelina de la tête « Je dirai plutôt B. Entre le B et C en fait. »

« Plutôt C que B, tu as définitivement raison. » clôtura Hermione en relevant de l'index le menton de Drago pour qu'il regarde autre chose que sa poitrine parce qu'il semblait y prendre goût, « Cela dit, ça me vexe un peu, Ronald, que tu ne connaisses pas ma taille de soutien-gorge. »

« Ce genre de chose s'oublie facilement. Tu sais, avec le manque de pratique. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Weasley » rassura Drago « J'en prends soin moi, du 85C. »

« Grand bien te fasse Malefoy. »

Drago ne préféra pas relever. Et puis il n'avait pas vraiment le choix parce que sous la table, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui pincer la cuisse pour lui faire signe d'arrêter de surenchérir.

Après l'entrée, le plat. Le blond se retint de relancer le débat sur qui de Georgia ou Molly Weasley était la meilleure cuisinière mais cela-dit, il fallait qu'il avoue que ce repas était particulièrement bon. Les discussions entre les personnes attablées allaient bon train, Drago essayant même d'en placer une de temps en temps même si pas grand monde, mise à part Hermione, ne lui adressait directement la parole. Sauf quand Fleur profita d'un moment de silence pour l'interroger.

« Drago ? Tu as fait quoi toi, après la guerre ? »

Surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui, le jeune homme eut un petit temps d'hésitation et Ron s'engouffra dans cette brèche.

« Il a du torturer des innocents, noyer des enfants ou s'occuper d'un élevage d'hippogriffes myopes. »

Il fut le seul, avec Maddie bien entendu, à rire de sa plaisanterie.

« C'est très drôle Weasley » il leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Fleur, « Même si l'envie de torturer des gens me démange à cet instant précis, c'est pas ce que j'ai fait après la guerre. Avec mes parents ont a fui en Irlande. Ils s'y sont installés, moi aussi pendant un an et après je suis revenu en Angleterre. »

« Ils y vivent toujours ? Comment vont-ils ? » demanda Ginny sous le regard étonné de son désormais mari, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'intéressait à la vie de Malefoy.

Le Malefoy en question, content qu'il n'y ai pas qu'Hermione finalement qui porte de l'intérêt à sa personne et qui puisse croire qu'il est devenu un autre homme, hocha la tête.

« Ils vont bien. Ils vivent tous les deux dans un cottage un peu paumé à l'ouest de l'Irlande. Je les vois une fois par mois à peu près. »

« J'ai toujours su que, dans le fond, vous n'étiez pas des mauvaises personnes. » ajouta Ginny.

La main posée contre son torse, au niveau de son coeur, Drago adressa un sourire et un regard de remerciement à Ginny. Au même moment, il sentit la main d'Hermione se glisser contre sa cuisse. Mais pas pour le pincer comme auparavant, mais plutôt d'un geste tendre et fort appréciable.

« Je te remercie Ginny. Tu fais partie des rares personnes … » il glissa son regard sur Hermione « … à avoir remarqué qu'on était finalement des gens fréquentables. »

La brune sourit sincèrement, appliquant une légère pression sur la cuisse de son amoureux d'une journée. Et puis le blond reprit.

« À part ça je dirige une auberge, celle où Hermione séjourne. Et … » il marqua une pause, hésitant, « Et je suis papa d'un petit garçon. »

La bombe lâchée, toute la tablée se tut immédiatement, rivant leurs yeux sur Drago. De toutes les personnes assises ici, personne n'avait encore eut d'enfant sauf lui. Pas même les plus âgés comme Bill et Fleur, alors la nouvelle en surprit plus d'un. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'imaginer Drago Malefoy père de famille était totalement insensé.

« C'est génial ! » relança Angelina. « Et comment il s'appelle ? »

« Il s'appelle Scorpius, il a cinq ans. Et avant que quelqu'un pose la question, j'ai pas envie de parler de sa mère. »

La main d'Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la cuisse Drago, se resserra un tout petit peu pour lui apporter son soutien. Elle osa même bouger distraitement ses doigts, sous forme de petite caresse, pour éviter qu'il ne s'emporte.

« C'est la meilleure ça. » lâcha Ron qui avait le regard bloqué sur Hermione. « Je t'ai tanné pendant des années pour faire un enfant, tu as toujours refusé. Et là, tu sors avec lui qui est déjà papa ? »

« C'est différent Ronald » se justifia Hermione, « Il était déjà papa quand on s'est revu et … et je suis passée au dessus de ça. »

« Donc en gros, moi tu me refuses la paternité mais tu couches avec un père de famille. »

« Mais il est pas de moi cet enfant enfin ! »

« Ça revient au même. Te connaissant tu dois t'occuper de lui comme si c'était le cas. »

« Pas du tout » s'offusqua-t-elle « Et quand bien même, ça ne te regarde plus maintenant. »

« Ce que je remarque, c'est que t'es qu'une sale égoïste … »

« Une égoïste ? Tu délires mon pauvre, elle t'a fait un lavage de cerveau ta blondasse ou quoi ? » s'énerva Hermione, sortant de son langage habituellement relativement correct, alors que Ron n'en avait cure de ce qu'elle racontait.

« Tu m'as toujours refusé quelque chose qui me tenait vraiment à coeur, toujours ! » poursuivit-il en ignorant sa remarque. « Combien de fois je t'ai supplié d'y réfléchir ? Combien de fois tu m'as dit que c'était trop tôt ou pas le moment ? Et maintenant tu joues à la pseudo belle-mère avec le gosse de la première traînée qu'il s'est tapé ? »

« ASTORIA N'ÉTAIT PAS UNE TRAINÉE ! » rugit Drago en tapant du point sur la table, à la simple évocation de sa défunte femme.

Hermione bondit de sa chaise, au bord des larmes.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien Ronald ! »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre à part le fait que je regrette tellement tout ce temps perdu à essayer de te raisonner et de te faire changer d'avis ! En fait non, tu sais quoi ? Je regrette tout. Tous nos moments ensemble, tous nos projets, nos huit ans ensemble. Je regrette de t'avoir demandé de m'épouser, je regrette encore plus de t'avoir embrassé pour la première fois il y a huit ans de ça ! Je regrette d'avoir croisé ta route. »

Alors que la brune ne retenait plus les larmes qui coulaient désormais le long de ses joues, tout le monde autour de la table avait les yeux rivés sur Ron, choqués par les propos qu'il venait de tenir. De sa spontanéité qui la caractérise, Ginny lui assena un violent coup au bras, alors qu'Harry se massait les tempes en essayant de se calmer. George secouait la tête d'exaspération alors qu'Angelina baissait les yeux, honteusement témoin de cette affreuse scène. Bill essayait de tuer son petit frère du plus foudroyant des regards, alors que Fleur était liquéfiée sur sa chaise, outrée par tant de violence.

Hermione déglutit péniblement, le souffle presque coupé, les larmes coulant maintenant en torrent incontrôlable. Elle repoussa sa chaise, remonta le pan de sa robe et se mit à courir hors des tentes, dans le froid de l'hiver. La voilà revenue au point de départ, à courir à cause de Ron mais pour une raison différente. Il était devenu tellement blessant, lui qui disait qu'elle était devenue un as dans le jeu de qui fera le plus de mal à l'autre. Finalement, il avait gagné. Du moins, tout ce qu'il avait gagné c'était qu'elle soit maintenant à la fois hors d'elle mais aussi indéniablement triste. Il lui fallait un électrochoc pour définitivement couper les ponts avec cet individu ? Et bien le voilà, l'électrochoc. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui et à cette poupée gonflable qui lui servait de petite amie. Drago pensait que c'était un jeu pour la rendre jalouse ? Manqué. Elle avait été jalouse mais maintenant il pouvait l'épouser et lui faire des enfants, ça lui serait complètement égal. Comment avait-elle pu vivre pendant huit ans avec une pareille ordure ?

Sa course l'avait menée à l'intérieur du Terrier, au chaud, loin du mauvais karma de Ron et loin de Maddie. Elle s'était réfugiée sur un fauteuil, près de la cheminée qui crépitait, réchauffant le salon d'une douce atmosphère tiède. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer ses sanglots, mais à chaque fois qu'elle y parvenait, l'image de Ron lui revenait en tête et ses pleurs redoublaient. Quelle imbécile. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette dans cet état pour lui, il en serait que trop fier. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, sa tête dans ses mains, elle tentait de se reprendre. Son esprit focalisé sur sa tentative de calmer ses pleurs, elle n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un était aussi entré dans la maison. Elle s'en rendit compte seulement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule ce qui la fit grandement sursauter.

« Tu m'as fait peur » renifla-t-elle en passant ses doigts sous ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

« Désolé » s'excusa Drago en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel Hermione était installée. « Il en vaut pas la peine, sèche moi ces larmes. »

« T'es marrant toi. T'as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est hyper blessant. »

« Oui, sauf que c'est faux. T'es pas égoïste, tu le sais très bien. Et je le sais aussi. »

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui. Il la regardait d'une manière si douce, c'était étrange. Et inattendu.

« Mais le reste. Qu'il regrette tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous … Je sais pas, je pensais compter pour lui. Un minimum ! »

« C'est la colère qui parlait pour lui. »

« Tu parles. C'est qu'un imbécile c'est tout. »

« Oui, ça aussi. Mais un imbécile en colère. »

« Hum. »

Il passa sa main dans son dos alors qu'elle venait de baisser à nouveau les yeux.

« Tu vois, tu voulais lui faire un peu de peine en venant avec moi mais sans trop lui faire de mal. Résultat, c'est lui qui te fait pleurer. »

« Je l'ai bien cherché. Je savais que venir à ton bras allait le mettre hors de lui mais .. mais pas à ce point. »

« L'important c'est que toi tu restes digne. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ? »

« Si ce n'est d'avoir menti à tout le monde aujourd'hui, non. »

« On vit très bien avec le mensonge, crois moi. Mais à part ça ? »

« Non, rien. Enfin je crois pas. »

« Alors que lui, il va s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir agi comme ça. Il vient de perdre une amie et crois moi, t'as raté ça, mais il vient de se mettre à dos une partie de sa famille. »

Devant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione avec ses sourcils froncés, il poursuivit.

« Quand t'es partie, Ginny l'a traité de tous les noms. Je te passe les détails, c'est vraiment pas poli ce qu'elle a dit. Potter a soutenu sa femme en disant qu'il venait de gâcher leur mariage et qu'il avait été trop loin. Et puis après, George et Bill se sont mis à hurler en même temps, j'ai pas tout compris, mais ça avait pas l'air d'être des mots d'amour. »

La brune laissa échapper un petit rire. Il avait ce don incroyable, d'arriver à détourner une situation dramatique en quelque chose de drôle. Elle souffla un peu.

« Tu penses toujours qu'il s'est mis avec Maddie pour voir ma réaction et me faire enrager ? »

Il dodelina de la tête.

« Non. Ils ont l'air d'être vraiment ensemble … J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils jouent un jeu. »

« Pourtant nous on joue un jeu mais tout le monde y voit que du feu. »

« C'est parce qu'on est les meilleurs comédiens que la terre ai porté Hermione, tout simplement. »

Elle décrocha à nouveau un petit rire.

« Mais crois moi » continua-t-il « Weasley a perdu au change avec Maddie. Elle t'arrive pas à la cheville. »

Elle le regarda, un sourire maintenant dessiné sur ses lèvres. Sur ses lèvres à lui aussi, un sourire franc et sincère.

« Merci. »

« Bah ! » lança-t-il accompagné d'un geste de la main « C'est trois fois rien. »

« Si je te jure. Ça me touche que t'essaies de me remonter le moral. »

« Il paraît que c'est ce que font les amis, non ? »

Elle se sourit, se remémorant la fois où il lui avait dit mot pout mot la même chose, quand elle était rentrée à l'auberge après avoir justement appris que Ron fricotait avec Maddie.

« Il paraît. Mais moi j'ai pas l'impression d'être là pour toi … »

« Tu rigoles ? T'as été un peu trop curieuse au début, c'est vrai, mais t'as été tellement indulgente avec moi quand je t'ai montré mes souvenirs. Tu m'as remonté le moral toi aussi, à propos d'Astoria, maintenant j'ai beaucoup moins de mal à parler d'elle. Et puis, tu m'as accordé le bénéfice du doute et ça c'est génial. J'aurais pu être encore un fils à papa imbuvable, ça m'arrive encore peut-être, mais t'as continué à me parler, à me voir, à essayer de comprendre et de voir le meilleur chez moi. Alors c'est bien caché je le conçois mais tu fais partie des rares personnes à avoir compris que j'étais pas si mauvais dans le fond. Et surtout, t'es un ange avec Scorpius. Donc c'est moi qui te remercie. »

Touchée, Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait raison, mais l'entendre lui réchauffait le coeur. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler comme ça mais elle ressentait sa sincérité.

« De rien. Ca sert à ça les amis » ponctua-t-elle d'un clin d'oeil.

« Allez ! » il bondit et vint se placer accroupi devant elle, ses mains sur ses genoux, « Sèche tes larmes, et nettoie un peu ton visage, tu ressembles à un panda. »

Elle pouffa de rire avant d'essuyer ses yeux et d'essuyer son visage, de façon à ce que plus aucune trace de maquillage dégoulinant ne se trouve sur sa figure. Elle sortit de son sac le nécessaire pour se refaire une tête potable.

« Bien » poursuivit le blond, « Maintenant tu me suis. Ginny et Potter vont pas tarder à ouvrir le bal, et je voudrais qu'on vole la vedette à Weasley et sa greluche sur la piste de danse. »

Il se leva et lui tendit sa main, main qu'elle n'hésita pas à prendre avant de se lever elle aussi. Remise de ses émotions, elle le suivit pour retourner sous les tentes. Les tables avaient changé de disposition de façon à laisser au milieu d'elles, en cercle, la place à tout le monde de danser. Justement, Ginny et Harry étaient au centre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mouvant leurs corps au rythme de la douce musique qui retentissait dans la tente. La main d'Hermione toujours logée dans celle de Drago, il faut dire que lui non plus n'avait pas tenté de la lâcher, elle regardait, attendrie et émue, ses deux amis profiter de leur première danse en tant que mari et femme. Harry était très maladroit, il manquait de peu à chaque pas de marcher sur les pieds de Ginny, mais cette dernière rattrapait le coup à chaque fois, pour ne pas que ce premier slow vire au désastre. Leur maladresse était néanmoins très touchante. Elle se pencha sur Drago pour lui chuchoter :

« Ils sont beaux, pas vrai ? »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Sois un peu objectif, et oublie qu'il s'agit d'Harry. »

M'ouais. En fait … Honnêtement il me fait penser à moi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais. Avec Astoria on a fait un mariage très simple ; ses parents, les miens, sa soeur et c'est tout. Et j'ai voulu lui faire plaisir et lui offrir une vraie première danse parce que je savais qu'elle adorerait ça. J'avais même demandé à ma mère de m'apprendre à danser. Mais au moment de danser avec elle, avec seulement cinq personnes qui nous regardaient, j'ai paniqué, j'ai fait n'importe quoi et je lui ai écrasé les pieds environ trente fois. Elle a quand même apprécié l'effort. »

« C'est touchant que tu aies fait ça pour elle. »

« Je lui avais imposé un mariage en petit comité, elle méritait bien une danse. »

Hermione sourit simplement. Elle sentait que le regard de son voisin devenait fuyant, que sa mâchoire commençait à se serrer comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de s'emporter, alors elle choisit de ne pas insister sur le sujet. Il avait fait, au fil des semaines, d'énormes progrès à propos d'Astoria. Il arrivait à parler d'elle, à se remémorer des souvenirs, à raconter tout ça à Hermione sans entrer dans une colère noire ou sans avoir l'oeil larmoyant. Il faisait énormément d'efforts, efforts qu'Hermione appréciait et trouvait remarquables.

Petit à petit, des couples avaient investi la piste de danse, autour de Ginny et Harry, pour danser eux aussi et partager un moment en amoureux. Drago prit l'initiative de se diriger sur la piste, attirant Hermione avec lui, se fondant dans la foule au milieu de tout ces vrais couples. La main gauche du blond dans la main droite de la brune, sa main droite lovée au creux de sa hanche alors que la main d'Hermione venait spontanément de se poser sur l'épaule de son cavalier, ils entamèrent un slow digne des plus grandes ouvertures de bal. Feintant la tendresse et l'amour, Drago n'avait qu'à baisser un tout petit peu les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Hermione, qui souriait. Oui au fond cette danse n'avait rien d'une véritable danse langoureuse comme celle que partageaient tous les couples présents, mais la leur avait une autre dimension. La jeune femme découvrait que cet homme pourtant tant détesté pouvait s'avérer être un partenaire de choc et de charme hors pair. Elle appréciait la tendresse dont il faisait preuve, la délicatesse qu'il mettait dans ses pas et l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas lui écraser les pieds. Elle avait bien entendu remarqué qu'à quelques reprises il avait regardé ses pieds pour voir où il allait et elle était touchée par son attention. Aucun des deux ne parlait, seuls la musique et le brouhaha des invités retentissaient sous la tente mais Hermione n'y prêtait aucune attention parce que là, elle sentait et entendait son coeur frapper incessamment contre sa poitrine. Était-ce le fait de danser avec lui ? Était-ce d'avoir son regard gris si intense posé sur elle, et seulement elle ? Était-ce de sentir petit à petit son corps se rapprocher du sien par une force incontrôlée ? Était-ce d'avoir la gorge nouée ou de sentir son estomac se serrer à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait ? Par Merlin mais comment était-ce possible d'avoir un tel contrôle de soi, de dégager une telle force et en même temps une telle candeur si attirante ? Il était relativement dur pour elle, à cet instant précis, de refouler certaines pensées. Ses cheveux blonds brillants à la lumière, ses pupilles bleutées si intenses, ses pommettes rosies par leur proximité, ses lèvres roses et charnues qu'il se plaisait à mordiller, peut-être par simple provocation, tout ça combiné concoctait un cocktail détonant qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Elle papillonna des yeux pour chasser la pensée absurde qui venait de traverser l'esprit à propos de la boucher de son partenaire, et glissa le regard au dessus de l'épaule du jeune homme, apercevant non loin d'eux Ron, avachi sur une chaise, les yeux rivés sur eux. La jeune femme pouffa de rire avant de diriger ses yeux sur Drago, qui lui demandait du regard, un sourcil arqué, ce qui pouvait la faire rire.

« C'est Ron. Je crois qu'à cet instant précis il est en train de s'imaginer un scénario improbable dans lequel il te tue de ses propres mains. »

« Qu'il fasse. Je suis plus fort que lui. » se vanta Drago.

« J'en doute pas … Attends. »

Hermione rythma leur danse de façon à ce qu'ils fassent un demi tour et que ce soit Drago qui ait une vue plongeante sur Ron. Lui aussi se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Il est ridicule. »

« Il a même pas invité Maddie à danser. »

« Parce que s'il le fait, elle va passer le pire moment de toute son existence. »

« Probablement ! Ron est un très mauvais danseur et en plus, il ne fait aucun effort. »

En voyant que Weasley n'avait visiblement pas envie de les lâcher visuellement, Drago choisit la voie de la provocation et incita Hermione à passer ses deux bras autour de son cou, alors que lui venait de la saisir fermement par les hanches, d'une manière à la voix virile, ferme mais terriblement intense. Il décala son visage pour approcher sa bouche de l'oreille d'Hermione. À peine le souffle du blond venait d'heurter sa nuque et à peine sa voix chuchotante avait atteint ses oreilles, que la brune sentit un long frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Seigneur …

« Riposte dans trois … deux … un … »

Bingo. Il avait juste prononcé le 'un' que Ron avait déjà prit d'assaut la bouche de Maddie pour l'embrasser d'une manière très peu conventionnelle, pas très polie et sans la moindre gêne. Le baiser fut d'ailleurs interrompu par Molly Weasley, venant d'administrer une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son fils en lui hurlant qu'il ne savait pas se tenir. Drago fut obligé de rire, sortant Hermione de la douce tendresse dans laquelle ses précédents gestes l'avait plongé.

« Qu…quoi ? »

« T'as raté un moment d'anthologie. Weasley a essayé de se la jouer prince fougueux en embrassant goulument Maddie, lui laissant un peu de bave au coin de la bouche, et il s'est fait rappeler à l'ordre par sa mère. »

« Molly doit être outrée du comportement de son fils, c'est tellement pas dans ses habitudes. »

« Je suis même sûr qu'elle est plus choquée du couple qu'il fait avec Maddie que de notre pseudo couple à nous. »

« Ça, c'est certain. »

Alors qu'Hermione s'était plongée à nouveau dans un étonnant mutisme, Drago avait tout à loisir d'analyser son comportement. Leur slow semblait durer une éternité, et en plus, il avait mal aux pieds dans ses chaussures. Mais il avait à coeur de se tenir à carreaux pour Hermione et lui offrir cette première danse. Il devait aussi contrôler ses pas pour faire attention à ne pas lui écraser les orteils, ce qui lui demandait une concentration extrême. Sa partenaire avait le regard fuyant, il ne croisait ses pupilles noisettes qu'une micro seconde toutes les deux minutes alors que lui essayait pourtant de capter son attention pour qu'elle le regarde enfin, au moins trois secondes d'affilé. Non, elle ne le regardait définitivement pas. Distraitement, elle venait même de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de fermer ses yeux, comme si elle souhaitait profiter au maximum de l'instant. Ma foi, il la laissait faire. Il continuait de mener la danse d'une main de maître, laissant lui son regard vagabonder d'invités en invités, se faisant la remarque qu'il ne connaissait vraiment personne et que les Weasley avaient définitivement des fréquentations douteuses. Entre Lovegood père qui parlait aux plantes, Lovegood fille qui partageait maladroitement une danse, absolument pas en rythme, avec Londubat, Londubat justement qui était aux bras d'une femme mais qui n'en profitait absolument pas, des vieilles tantes en robes à fleurs collées aux baskets de Percy Weasley, des oncles déjà bourrés qui commençaient à avoir des propos et des gestes déplacés, ou encore Arthur Weasley profitant de l'abondance de personnes pour sortir sa collection d'objets moldus. Bref, une famille beaucoup trop étrange pour lui et il refusait encore de croire qu'il avait du sang en commun avec ces énergumènes. Il décida de reporter son attention sur sa cavalière, qu'il aurait pu croire endormie sur son épaule si elle ne suivait pas aussi bien ses pas. Elle paraissait apaisée même s'il se doutait qu'elle était tourmentée par le comportement de son ex fiancé et toujours déçue et triste à propos de ce qu'il avait osé lui dire. Ne voulant pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, il préférait continue de danser avec elle. Il choisit de déplacer ses mains de ses hanches pour venir les joindre dans sa chute de rein. Sous son geste, il sentit Hermione se tendre et inconsciemment rapprocher son corps du sien, ne laissant entre leurs ventres respectifs même pas une infime place pour glisser un parchemin. Drago sourit en coin, ravi de constater qu'il avait encore un certain pouvoir sur les femmes avec un simple geste. Alors bien entendu que malgré les tentatives d'Hermione de cacher ses réactions et émotions, il avait remarqué que ses gestes entreprenants, ses sourires et ses chuchotements la mettaient dans tous ses états. Mais il en jouait, parce qu'il avait toujours adoré jouer de son pouvoir de séduction. Et là, c'était le moment idéal pour tester son sex-appeal. Sex-appeal qui, visiblement, n'avait pas pris la poussière depuis ces six mois de célibat.

Alors que le groupe présent pour assurer la musique du mariage venait de ranger les violons et les pianos pour laisser place aux guitares et aux basses, Hermione se redressa s'excusant du regard auprès de Drago pour avoir investi son épaule pour la fin de la danse. Ne lui en tenant pas rigueur, il approuva son envie de rejoindre leur table puisqu'il n'avait aucune envie de bouger son corps au rythme de la musique plus rythmée. A leur table, il ne restait que George et Bill, avec leurs épouses respectives, qui accueillirent d'un sourire Hermione et Drago.

« Ca va Hermione ? » demanda Fleur de sa voix si douce.

Le brune hocha la tête.

« Ca va mieux oui, je te remercie. »

« Ne fais pas attention à Ron » intervint George, « Depuis qu'il fréquente Maddie, on a tous l'impression qu'elle lui a fait un lavage de cerveau et qu'il a des synapses qui se connectent plus là haut. »

« C'est vrai » ajouta Bill, « On le reconnaît plus. Hier soir, il est rentré à quatre heures du matin, hilare, en chantant des chansons paillardes, avec une mauvaise haleine de whisky pur feu à décoller du papier peint. Ce matin quand on lui a demandé ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état là, il a juste répondu 'Maddie'. »

« Elle a une très mauvaise influence sur lui » enfonça Angelina « Il a l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une vie après votre rupture mais elle fait que l'enterrer encore plus. »

« Mais vous savez quoi ? Au fond ça m'est complètement égal » fit Hermione. « Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à lui, à croiser sa route ou à lui adresser la parole. J'ai fait une grosse erreur la première, je me suis excusée, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Maintenant il se gâche et il se fout en l'air avec la première écervelée qui lui ai passé sous la main ? Grand bien lui fasse. »

Drago sourit devant l'aplomb dont Hermione venait de faire preuve. Ça ressemblait donc à ça, une Gryffondor déterminée ? Il passa son regard d'elle à Fleur quand cette dernière prit timidement la parole.

« En tout cas toi, tu es sublime. Je pense qu'on a devant les yeux la parfaite représentation des opposés qui s'attirent. Personne n'aurait parié une mornille sur vous deux mais on peut pas nier que vous êtes très beaux ensemble. »

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, chacun tourna sa tête vers l'autre avec les lèvres étirées en un sourire amoureux. 20/20 pour leur démonstration d'acteur à tous les deux. A moins que cette spontanéité dans le sourire ne soit pas feinte ? En tout cas pour Hermione, ses yeux confortablement installés dans le bleu azur de ceux de Drago, tout n'était joué qu'à moitié. Comment était-il possible, pour n'importe quel être humain de sexe féminin, de rester insensible à ce qui se dressait sous ses yeux ? Il était physiquement très beau et ça, personne dans l'assistance ne pouvait le nier. Tout allait très bien ensemble, des cheveux jusqu'aux chaussures vernies, en passant par les boutons de manchette et le sourire hollywoodien. Elle se trouvait bien fade à côté de lui.

« Merci Fleur ! » décrocha spontanément Drago, délogeant ses yeux de sa voisine, voisine qui papillonna du regard brusquement. « J'appréhendais de venir mais premièrement je ne peux rien refuser à Hermione et deuxièmement vous êtes finalement tous super cool. Roux, mais super cool. »

Toute la table le suivit dans son éclat de rire. Les danses endiablées battaient leur plein sur la piste, autant que les discussions à la table des mariés. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Maddie avaient finalement repris place à table pour prendre le dessert avec tout le monde. Un énorme wedding-cake au chocolat et au praliné que Drago avait dévoré en un clin d'oeil, après avoir demandé s'il pouvait en ramener une part pour son fils. Si Ron et Maddie ne décrochaient plus un mot - vu que dès que l'un d'eux ouvrait la bouche, Ginny sortait sa baguette - tout le monde prenait part à toutes les conversations, incluant Drago à chaque fois. Comme si le passé avait été réduit en poussière et jeté à Azkaban. Et le blond appréciait réellement l'indulgence de toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui.

Petit à petit, l'aube approchant, tout le monde partait se coucher sous la tente qu'Arthur Weasley avait aménagé comme une sorte de dortoir avec des lits de camp, offrant à tout le monde la possibilité de dormir sur place. Chose qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée parce qu'à cet instant précis, après avoir légèrement abusé du champagne pendant et après le repas, Hermione totalement désinhibée, presque seule au milieu de la piste de danse, était en train d'essayer maladroitement de danser. La scène faisait bien rire tout le monde, sauf Harry qui s'inquiétait qu'elle se prenne son pied droit dans son pied gauche à force de sautiller sur place et qu'elle ne se casse la figure. Ayant pris la décision de venir à la rescousse de son amie, il sentit un bras se plaquer contre son torse. Drago, n'écoutant que son courage, avait pris les devants.

« J'y vais. »

« Tu fais gaffe ! » prévint Harry, « C'est rare quand elle boit, j'ai peur qu'elle ai l'alcool mauvais ou très triste. »

« Je gère Potter, fais moi confiance. »

Difficile pour Harry de voir son ancien ennemi de toujours avancer d'un pas nonchalant mais assuré vers son amie. L'ancien ennemi en question venait de glisser son bras autour des hanches d'Hermione qui tituba.

« Oh ! Drago ! C'est toi ! »

« En chair et en os. Bon sang mais pour reprendre les mots de Bill, t'as une haleine à décoller du papier peint. » grimaça-t-il.

« C'est le champagne. C'est bon le champagne. T'en veux ? » proposa-t-elle en lui tenant sa coupe vide. « Oh .. Y'en a plus ! On va en chercher ? »

« On va rien chercher du tout. Tu vas aller te coucher. »

« Non ! » s'opposa-t-elle fermement, prenant appui sur l'épaule de Drago pour ne pas tomber. « On va pas en chercher si tu veux pas mais on va pas se coucher. J'ai pas envie. »

D'une petite mine boudeuse, elle releva ses yeux chocolat vers le blond, battant des cils pour le faire flancher.

« Et t'as envie de quoi, là ? »

« De champagne ! »

« A part de champagne. »

« Rabat joie. Euh … De danser ? »

« Ah non, j'ai assez dansé ce soir pour toute une vie, et même pour une deuxième. »

« S'IL TE PLAIT ! » rugit Hermione en se pinçant les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop fort. « S'il te plaît ? » chuchota-t-elle désormais.

« Dans tes rêves Granger » chuchota-t-il lui aussi, levant de devant les yeux d'Hermione, quelques boucles qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon.

« M'appelle pas Granger ! Pas alors que toi et moi on est des a-mou-reux ! » rit-elle en ponctuant chaque syllabe par un dodelinement de tête.

« Juste pour ce soir, ne l'oublie pas. »

« M'ouais. Bon. On danse ? »

Il soupira en fermant les yeux, exaspéré.

« Une danse et après on va se coucher ? »

« Une danse et après on va se coucher ! » répéta-t-elle, plus enthousiaste, en levant les bras d'un air victorieux mais en les reposant sur les épaules de son partenaire en se sentant vaciller.

D'un claquement de doigts à l'égard du groupe, Drago ordonna qu'ils jouent un morceau plus doux et ils s'exécutèrent. La brune se mit à siffler.

« Ben dis donc, quelle autorité. »

« Quand on a du pouvoir on sait comment se faire obéir. Vous, vous êtes pas assez autoritaires et fermes pour qu'on vous écoute et qu'on vous respecte, après vous vous étonnez qu… »

« Oh tais toi donc ! » lâcha Hermione en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Drago. « Le discours de l'héritier moralisateur tu peux te le foutre là où je pense. T'arrives à deviner à quel endroit je pense ? Bien. Fous toi le là bas et danse. »

Devant l'autorité Grangerienne qu'il déplorait pourtant il y a cinq secondes, Drago obtempéra. Une main dans la sienne, l'autre sur sa hanche après avoir forcé Hermione à le tenir par l'épaule, leurs pas se synchronisèrent aussitôt pour danser ensemble, comme quelques heures plus tôt.

« Drago ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ohlala, ce que tu peux être aigri ! T'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ? »

« J'aime pas faire la baby-sitter pour les adultes qui savent pas boire avec modération, c'est tout. Mais je t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Il va se passer quoi demain ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il se passe demain ? »

« Bah justement je sais pas c'est pour ça que je te demande, triple buse. ll va se passer quoi demain ? »

« Une journée normale ! Tu vas te lever, tu vas boire du thé, manger une tartine avec de la confiture, sans beurre parce que c'est trop gras et à la fraise la confiture, et après tu vas te doucher, t'habiller et te recoucher parce que t'auras mal à la tête à cause de tout l'alcool que t'as bu. »

Les sourcils froncés, elle leva le yeux pour le regarder.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« J'ai des talents de legilimens, tu savais pas ? »

« Fous toi de ma tronche ! » s'agaça-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule « Comment tu sais tout ça, sur mon petit déjeuner ? »

« Parce que ça fait quatre mois que tu déjeunes dans l'établissement que je dirige et que la plupart du temps je suis là. »

« Han .. Tu m'observes. Espèce de voyeur ! »

Elle se mit à rire et il la suivit. Avait-il vraiment porté attention à ses faits et gestes durant ces quatre mois ? C'était à la fois touchant et flippant. Mais beaucoup plus touchant que flippant en y réfléchissant bien. Ça montrait qu'il s'intéressait à elle, à ses goûts, à ses choix.

« Je t'observe aussi sous la douche, t'as pas remarqué ? »

« Gros porc ! » elle rit de plus belle, appuyant son front contre son torse. « Tu sais quoi ? Ça fait du bien. »

« De quoi ? »

« De rire, et de te fréquenter. Je sors de mes sentiers battus, de ma zone de confort et bon sang ce que ça fait du bien ! »

Elle ponctuait chacun de ses derniers mots d'un coup de tête contre le torse de Drago, faisant grimacer l'héritier Malefoy à chaque coup.

« Arrête de me frapper s'il te plait, mon torse n'est pas un défouloir. Ceci dit ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis, même si tu le dis probablement sous le coup de l'alcool, que tu le penses pas et que demain t'auras oublié. »

« Probablement. Mais au moins tu le sais et tu pourras me le répéter demain. »

Les deux faux amoureux se turent un instant, laissant leur danse s'exprimer à leur place. La tête d'Hermione venait de reprendre place sur l'épaule de Drago, alors que ce dernier venait de lâcher sa tête contre la sienne. Faisaient-ils réellement semblant ? Tout était-il réellement joué ? Jusqu'où allait leur comédie ? Même avec l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, la jeune femme s'admettait petit à petit que sa présence était réconfortante. Comme elle lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt, depuis qu'elle le fréquentait elle se sentait différente mais dans le bon sens du terme. Comme si une nouvelle Hermione prenait le pas sur l'ancienne, comme si elle redevenait maître de sa vie. Et Drago, si une partie de son esprit conservait l'image d'Astoria dès qu'il était un peu trop proche d'une femme, la raison lui susurrait que sa défunte femme justement, n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il se morfonde sur son sort, qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il aille de l'avant. Mais c'était pas si simple quand son coeur gardait bien emprisonné ses sentiments envers Astoria. Même s'il devait s'avouer à lui même que l'arrivée d'Hermione dans sa vie il y a quatre mois de ça, avait bouleversé tous ses plans.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de slow, Hermione sentait ses paupières si lourdes qu'elles se fermaient toutes seules. Elle choisit de réagir avant de s'endormir sur place et de chuter dans les bras de son amoureux d'un jour.

« J'ai sommeil … » avoua-t-elle d'une voix enfantine ensommeillée, ses yeux fatigués plongés dans ceux pourtant bien réveillés de Drago.

« Juste à côté de la maison, il y a une tente improvisée en dortoir. Tu peux aller t'y coucher. »

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Et ensuite je te déshabille, je te mets en pyjama, je te couche, je te borde, je te lis une histoire, je t'embrasse sur le front et je te souhaite de faire de beaux rêves ? Non Hermione, tu n'es pas Scorpius je ne ferai pas ça. »

« Et je t'ai jamais demandé de le faire. »

« C'est pas faux. Mais non, tu prends ton courage à deux mains et en avant ma belle ! »

« S'il te plaît ! » pesta-t-elle en tapant du pied par terre comme une petite fille capricieuse.

« On dirait mon fils. Je me décharge de mon autorité paternelle pour une soirée et on me refourgue une adulte de vingt-cinq ans qui semble finalement en avoir huit et qui supporte mal l'alcool ! »

« Bon ben puisque t'es jamais content … »

Elle se détacha de lui et commença à avancer pour sortir de la tente, sauf qu'elle titubait sans arrêt, zigzaguait entre les tables et les chaises, et manquait à chaque pas d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. Ne voulant pas avoir une chute mortelle sur la conscience, Drago accouru derrière elle, la soutenant avec un bras autour des hanches.

« Tout droit Granger. La ligne droite c'est le chemin le plus court pour arriver à destination, oublie les virages. »

« Arrête de m'appeler Granger, gros nul ! »

Il se mit à rire, amusé par l'attitude enfantine qu'elle avait.

« Très bien Hermione, on se détend. »

Il la soutint jusqu'à la tente/dortoir, sous laquelle plusieurs personnes avaient déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à un lit de camp au fond de la tente, un peu séparé des autres. Si elle venait à être malade dans la nuit, au moins elle dérangerait personne. Il l'aida à s'assoir puis à s'allonger, et la vit fermer aussitôt les yeux après s'être blottie sur elle même en position foetale. Il sourit en coin, attendri par ses gestes. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et dans un élan de tendresse incontrôlé détacha doucement l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux pour la libérer un peu plus.

« Ça va ? »

« Humpf … » grogna-t-elle à son intention.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Je te laisse dormir. Bonne nuit … »

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il la sentit essayer de le retenir par le bras.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Merci » articula-t-elle péniblement, d'une faible voix à moitié endormie, « T'as été super aujourd'hui. »

Je t'en prie. »

« Bonne nuit Drago. Et je veux des tartines à la fraise demain. »

« Tu les auras » admit-il en riant. « Dors bien. »

Il quitta la tente les mains dans les poches pour rejoindre les quelques survivants sous la tente principale. Il se sentait un peu seul maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son bras droit à ses côtés mais l'accueil avait été finalement correct de la part de tout le monde alors il savait qu'il ne serait pas mis dehors à coup de pied aux fesses, même s'il n'avait plus Hermione à côté de lui, et même si certains en mourraient certainement d'envie. Il alla se servir un grand verre d'eau pour éponger le reste d'alcool dans son organisme même si lui, contrairement à Hermione, avait très bien su se contrôler.

« Oh seigneur ! » sursauta-t-il en se retournant, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de lunettes rondes. « Plus jamais ça Potter, mon coeur risque de pas le supporter une deuxième fois. »

« Elle est couchée ? »

« Et en un seul morceau. Elle a même pas vomi. »

« Bien. »

Il commença à faire demi-tour, puis revint sur ses pas.

« Je te manque déjà ? » plaisanta Drago, les mains dans les poches, l'attitude nonchalante et le sourire arrogant en coin de lèvres.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore là, vivant, c'est parce que tu sors avec Hermione ? »

« Oui, mais en même temps si je ne sortais pas avec elle je ne serai jamais venu. Tes déductions sont surprenantes de logique. »

« On se marre. Mais j'ai une question. »

« Allons-y professeur Potter ! J'attends l'interrogatoire du meilleur ami protecteur depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici. Je suis surpris de l'avoir à cinq heure du matin, t'es long à la détente. »

Harry choisit d'ignorer le sarcasme de Drago, la meilleure solution pour que leur échange ne dure pas jusqu'à midi.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle te trouve, franchement ? »

« Ah ça, c'est à elle qu'il faut le demander, elle sera mieux placée que moi pour répondre. »

« Je conçois que tu as changé. Ça se voit, et puis j'ai toujours su que dans le fond t'étais juste un gamin capricieux et pas courageux. »

« C'est blessant venant de toi, mais terriblement vrai donc je ne m'énerve pas. »

« Mais même si tu as changé, en partie, je constate que t'es toujours arrogant et supérieur. Tout ce qu'Hermione n'aime pas en fin de compte. »

« Peut-être que je suis arrogant et supérieur avec ceux qui le méritent Potter. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je l'ai été avec Hermione quand nos chemins se sont re-croisés, mais je le suis plus. Je suis père de famille, j'ai pour but d'inculquer à mon fils tout le contraire des valeurs qui m'ont été inculquées à moi quand j'étais plus jeune. »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai appris à m'ouvrir aux gens, à laisser tomber les masques et les apparences. À être vrai avec quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un c'est Hermione. Peut-être que ce qu'elle apprécie chez moi finalement c'est ma transparence. Le fait que je ne fasse pas semblant, que je ne joue pas à un jeu avec elle. Et puis elle avait envie de changer de vie, de ne plus être une Miss-je-sais-tout terriblement chiante, donc qui mieux que moi pour la faire changer ? »

« Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu ne la transformes pas en une version féminine de toi. »

« Oh ça arrivera pas, elle se laisse pas faire et tu le sais très bien. »

« T'as pas tort. »

« Tu apprendras avec le temps, que j'ai rarement tort Potter. »

« Par Merlin ça veut dire qu'on va être amenés à se revoir … Je pense ne pas en dormir de la nuit. »

« Moi qui croyais que la seule chose qui ne te ferait pas dormir cette nuit, ça serait Ginny … »

Drago ne put retenir un fou rire en voyant Harry rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ne sachant plus où se mettre devant tant d'audace de la part de quelqu'un comme lui.

« Détends toi Potter ! C'est humain tu sais, et totalement normal de faire des folies de son corps le soir de la nuit de noce. Généralement c'est à ce moment là que le premier enfant est mis en route. »

« C'était ton cas ? »

Drago serra les dents à sa question. Parler d'Astoria avec Hermione qui connaissait leur histoire c'était une chose. En parler avec Potter en était une autre. Il choisit la voie du « oui, mais » pour se défiler.

« Oui, mais là n'est pas la question. »

Soulagé qu'Harry n'insiste pas, il but d'une traite son verre d'eau qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. L'eau fraîche lui remis les idées en place.

« À mon tour d'avoir une question pour toi Potter »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire l'effort de m'appeler par mon prénom ou c'est trop te demander ? »

« Je peux essayer mais je garantis rien, Harry » ponctua-t-il en mimant une envie de vomir.

« Oublie. »

« Donc je disais, est-ce que tu crois que ça rentrera dans l'ordre un jour entre Hermione et Weasley ? »

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Dans le sens où est-ce qu'ils arriveront à passer au dessus de ça ? Ils devraient être amis maintenant, il compte beaucoup pour elle et il ne lui rend pas vraiment bien. »

« C'est parce que c'est encore très frais. Hermione est vite passée à autre chose, lui aussi en apparence, même si Maddie personne peut se l'encadrer, mais il a encore la rupture en travers de la gorge. Une fois que ça sera digéré et qu'il acceptera de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est toi, ça ira. Hermione n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunière, elle passera au dessus de ça. »

« Elle serait passée au dessus de ça s'il n'avait pas été aussi blessant ce soir. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, même si ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire, mais il parlait sans réfléchir. Il a été con, on est bien d'accord, mais ça s'arrangera. Je leur fais confiance, le tout c'est qu'il faut pas qu'on s'en mêle parce que c'est leur histoire. »

« Je ne m'en mêlerai pas, à part s'il va trop loin. Là il faudra que j'intervienne. »

« Et tu seras pas seul à lui remonter les bretelles. »

« Mais je serai le seul à lui faire si peur qu'il préfèrera aller vivre dans la tanière d'une meute de loups carnivores au fin fond de la Russie plutôt que de me re-croiser. »

Harry décrocha un petit rictus.

« Je te fais confiance pour ça. »

Un silence glacial s'installa entre les deux - anciens ? - ennemis de toujours, qui dura quelques longues, très longues secondes. Harry s'excusa auprès de Drago et partit rejoindre Ginny qui l'appelait, trépignant d'impatience de commencer à consommer son mariage de la plus honorable des façons. Le blond choisit d'aller rejoindre en extérieur George, Bill, Charlie, Neville et Luna qui avait l'air au beau milieu d'une conversation de la plus haute importance, tellement importante qu'il sentait qu'il était de son devoir d'aller y mettre son grain de sel.

Sauf qu'avant qu'il n'ai pu s'immiscer dans la conversation, George claqua des doigts vers lui avant de le désigner d'un index menaçant.

« Drago ! Voilà ! »

« Quoi ?! » s'indigna Charlie, « Ça va pas non, plutôt crever. C'est hors de question. Je réfute totalement cette idée ! »

« Attendez, quelle idée nécessite de se laisser crever dans la seconde ? » interrogea Drago qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait.

« Mais si ! » insista George, « Élément positif indéniable pour le projet ! Enfin pour ceux avec qui il va coopérer. »

« Mais coopérer dans quoi ?! »

« Moi je refuse » lâcha Neville, boudeur, « Ça va virer à la catastrophe cette histoire, surtout si je fais équipe contre lui. Il me déteste. »

« C'est faux Londubat, c'est faux. Mais de quoi on parle au juste ? »

« C'est rien Drago » ajouta Luna de sa voix fluette, « Tu vas comprendre. »

« Figure-toi que j'aimerais bien oui ! »

« On vote à main levée. Qui vote pour ? » proposa George.

George, Bill et Luna levèrent leur main alors que Charlie et Neville la gardèrent baissée.

« La majorité l'emporte. Drago, tu es des nôtres ! » ajouta George.

« Wah super, j'en suis extrêmement honoré. MAIS DES VÔTRES POUR QUOI ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Et c'est avec _ça_ que tu veux faire équipe Georgie ? C'est mort. Pas moi. »

Charlie croisa ses bras sur son torse, objectivement contre l'idée de faire équipe avec Drago.

« S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un m'explique ? Sinon je me casse et je vous laisse sur les bras une Hermione qui décuve en dormant et qui est susceptible de se réveiller à tout moment pour gerber sur vos chaussures vernies. »

Les quatre grimacèrent, sauf George que l'image dut faire rire.

« On voulait jouer au Quidditch, enfin une version remaniée ça va de soi, mais il fallait qu'on soit un nombre pair. Maintenant que tu es des nôtres on est six, c'est parfait. »

« Aah voilà pourquoi ton adorable grand frère ne veut pas faire équipe avec moi. T'as peur que le meilleur attrapeur de Serpentard de tous les temps te mette la raclée, Charlie ? »

« Bordel c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi. Et tu penses bien que non, c'est simplement que tu es un joueur violent, tu vas en tuer un et c'est pas le moment. »

« Je suis père de famille Charlie, c'est pas le moment pour moi de finir à Azkaban pour avoir mis à terre un Weasley qui sait pas jouer au Quidditch. »

« Trêve de bavardages inutiles » trancha finalement Bill. « Si on retire Charlie et Neville qui ne veulent pas faire équipe avec Drago, ça fait quatre contre deux, c'est pas équilibré. »

« Bravo ! » applaudit l'héritier Malefoy, « Tu sais compter ! »

« Tu la fermes ? Bon pour la peine je vais avec Charlie et Neville. Luna, George et Drago, vous faîtes équipe tous les trois. »

Drago haussa les épaules, quand même très peu enclin à partager un match de Quidditch, à six, avec ces gens là. Mais soit, il n'avait absolument pas sommeil et puis ça pouvait être drôle de martyriser deux Weasley et Londubat. Il prit la parole.

« Et ça se joue comment, votre Quidditch à six ? Je suis sceptique. »

De sa plus belle voix éloquente, George expliqua le principe à Drago, ce dernier étant de plus en plus sceptique sur le déroulement du jeu sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de vif d'or et pas de cognard. C'était beaucoup moins drôle que ce qu'il s'imaginait. George finit par le convaincre avec un argument ultime : un jour en jouant avec ses frères à cette version réduite du Quidditch, il avait mis Ron à terre, le laissant inconscient pendant deux jours. Très emballé à l'idée de faire subir le même sort à Charlie, il se laissa embarquer. C'est alors que les joyeuses, mais improbables, équipes commencèrent à jouer, le scepticisme de Drago laissant rapidement place à de l'amusement. Il lui arrivait même de rire, prenant énormément de plaisir à voler sur un balai et à jouer, Luna et George s'avérant être de très bons coéquipiers. Et puis, sans avoir réussi à mettre Charlie à terre comme il se l'était promis, le jour s'était levé.

Les yeux piquants à cause de la lumière du jour qui passait à travers la tente, Hermione se réveillait de sa petite nuit. La bouche pâteuse de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, et une petite barre en plein milieu du front signe qu'elle avait vraiment trop bu, elle se redressa sur son lit de camp. Elle se frotta les yeux, essaya d'aplatir, vainement, sa crinière de lionne qui avait fait la fête elle aussi pendant toute la nuit, et regarda tout autour d'elle. Certains invités dormaient encore mais la majorité des lits étaient vides, signe que finalement, pas grand monde n'avait dormi. Légèrement amnésique elle avait quelques bribes de souvenirs de la veille qui lui revenaient en tête mais pas tout. Par exemple, comment s'était-elle retrouvée au lit ? Elle paria sur Harry, le seul qui avait du avoir de la peine pour elle devant son état. Elle se leva péniblement, prit le temps d'étirer tous les muscles de son corps, ne prit par contre même pas la peine d'enfiler ses escarpins car ses pieds étaient encore endoloris de la veille, et marcha d'un pas trainant vers l'extérieur.

« Malheur ! » s'écria-t-elle, une main sur le coeur, après avoir vu Drago filer droit sur elle avec son balai. « Nom d'une chouette mais qu'est ce que tu fab… aaaah ! »

Après Drago, c'était George qui lui fonçait droit dessus, s'arrêtant net à sa hauteur.

« Il vous manque une case à tous les deux c'est pas possible. Ca m'étonne pas que vous vous entendiez si bien. »

« Bonjour Hermione ! » lâcha George après avoir posé ses deux pieds au sol. « Bien dormi ? Pas envie de vomir ? »

« Non … » elle fronça les sourcils « Et pourquoi j'aurais envie de vomir ? »

« Parce que t'as ingurgité une quantité astronomique de champagne hier soir, probablement plus que tous les Weasley réunis. »

« Oh … mon … dieu. »

Pendant un instant elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait de bêtises … Non, sinon ils ne la regarderaient pas comme ça tous les deux, et Drago se serait empressé de se moquer d'elle. Drago justement, était lui aussi descendu de son balai et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue en guise de bonjour.

« Tu m'en veux pas, je t'embrasse pas, mais t'as encore l'haleine alcoolisée. »

Hein ? Le cerveau encore embrumé par les dernières vapeurs d'alcool et par le sommeil dont elle était à peine tirée, ses doigts glissant sur sa joue à l'endroit même où il l'avait embrassée, elle avait du mal à rester sur terre. « Je t'embrasse pas » ? Ah parce que si elle avait eu une haleine décente, il l'aurait embrassé ? Seigneur. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour masquer son haleine et partit en courant jusqu'au Terrier, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Son coeur frappant fort contre sa cage thoracique, elle essayait de ne pas s'étouffer avec son dentifrice. Mais pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état au juste ? Il aurait été normal, vu leur situation de faux couple, qu'il l'embrasse pour lui dire bonjour, alors pourquoi la simple idée de ses lèvres effleurant les siennes la mettait dans un état pareil ? Peut-être parce que … non. Pas possible.

Une fois l'haleine fraiche, elle retourna sous la tente principale, où Molly avait installé une grande table de petit déjeuner. Plus personne sous la tente/dortoir, il ne restait plus que tous les Weasley et leurs pièces rapportées, comme disait Drago, ainsi que Neville, Luna, et Drago justement. Hermione sourit en voyant, sous ses yeux, toutes ces personnes importantes pour elle. Et elle sourit encore plus en remarquant que Ron était seul, sans sa poupée blonde collée à lui. Elle trottina pour s'assoir à sa place, à côté de Drago évidemment, souriant maintenant au maximum de ce qui était physiquement possible, en constatant qu'avec son thé se trouvaient deux tartines de confiture à la fraise, sans beurre. Comment est-ce que Molly savait que c'était son petit-déjeuner préféré ? Elle tourna la tête à sa gauche, croisa le regard pétillant de Drago qui la fit fondre et des souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête. C'était lui. Elle se mordillait timidement la lèvre inférieure.

« Maintenant que je me suis brossée les dents, tu comptes m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour ? »


	12. Drago Malefoy fuyant ses responsabilités

**Aaah mais j'aime trop vous lire ! J'ai toujours l'appréhension de poster un chapitre parce que j'ai peur que vous n'aimiez pas, mais vous réservez toujours un super accueil à ce que je poste. Je vous en remercie .. Visiblement le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu, c'est cool ! J'espère que vous aimerez celui là ; un "nouveau" personnage entre en jeu :) Vous me direz si il/elle vous a plu ?**  
 **Ceci-dit je suis fière d'avoir pu vous livrer ce chapitre le jour J. Je vous embrasse tous très fort.**

 **Dramionelove : Globalement vous avez tous aimé Hermione bourrée ! la pauvre (a)**  
 **Bérénice : J'avoue, je suis indéfendable sur ce sujet là mais je n'aime pas Ron, il en prend toujours pour son grade avec moi ahah**  
 **Luciole : Contente que tu aies aimé ! Je me suis un peu inspirée de mes réactions quand moi même j'ai un peu bu alors ça me fait rire. Merci pour tes mots !**  
 **Wen : Réponse tout de suite ! ;)**

* * *

Vous connaissez ce moment où vous avez envie de littéralement fuir vos responsabilités ? Vous savez, ce moment où tous les tracas de la vie qui vous concernent personnellement et auprès desquels vous êtes engagés prennent tellement d'espace dans votre cerveau que vous avez un seul désir, avoir une télécommande pour tout mettre sur pause et respirer ne serait-ce que deux minutes. Le fait est que c'était exactement ce que vivait Drago. Pour comprendre, il fallait revenir un peu en arrière.

 **LE TERRIER, LENDEMAIN DE MARIAGE.**

« Maintenant que je me suis brossée les dents, tu comptes m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour ? »

La bombe lâchée par Hermione venait de parcourir son cerveau comme une bille dans un jeu de flipper, cognant chaque recoin dans sa boîte crânienne. Il l'avait bien cherché, en lui tendant la perche avant qu'elle fuie pour se laver les dents, cependant il ne la pensait pas suffisamment téméraire pour saisir cette opportunité ainsi. Au pied du mur, pas le temps de tergiverser pendant trois plombes. Alors que sa main se glissait dans sa nuque, il s'empara des lèvres de sa voisine pour lui offrir un baiser des plus tendres. S'il sentit Hermione se crisper un peu sous son baiser, lui il se sentait bizarre. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une femme depuis la mort d'Astoria et en plus, la femme qu'il embrassait n'était autre que cette foutue Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il s'était tant plu à détester jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines en arrière. Donc bizarre d'avoir un nouveau contact labial avec une autre femme qu'Astoria et bizarre parce que ce baiser, étrangement, ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Il rendit sa liberté à la bouche d'Hermione, cette dernière restant pourtant figée, les lèvres tendues et les yeux fermés. Il rit, moqueur, sortant la brune de sa rêverie. Elle piqua un fard monstrueux avant de se concentrer sur ses tartines à la confiture de fraise. Il avait retenu la leçon et savait qu'elle ne serait pas en forme sans sa collation habituelle. Il lui fit passer également un jus de fruits empli de vitamines ainsi qu'une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. En captant le paquet de sucreries, Hermione lui adressa un beau sourcil arqué.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Il sortit de la boîte deux dragées de couleur verte et tapa un petit gauche droite rapide de la tête pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait.

« Pomme et morve de troll. Celui qui a le mauvais goût gagne le droit d'avouer à Scorpius la vérité sur sa mère. »

« Pardon ?! » lâcha Hermione en haussant le ton et en s'étouffant avec la dernière bouchée de sa tartine. « C'est bien essayé Drago mais je marche pas dans ton plan. »

« Pourquoi ? T'es une femme, t'es plus délicate et t'es pas veuf de ta femme, ça sera plus facile pour toi de lui dire. En plus il t'adore. »

« J'en suis ravie mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est pas moi le père de cet enfant. C'est à toi d'assumer tes responsabilités et de lui dire tout ça. Et puis d'abord ça te prend comme ça, au saut du lit ? »

« Mais non mais … »

La phrase qui ne franchit pas le pas de ses lèvres, et qui ne franchit peut-être même pas la porte de son cerveau était : « J'ai adoré t'embrasser, ma fierté de Malefoy veut pas se l'avouer mais il y a une possibilité que je veuille plus que ça, donc il faudrait que Scorpius soit un jour au courant que sa mère est morte avant que je refasse ma vie, tu crois pas ? »

Non, ce qui sortit fut d'une banalité plus déconcertante.

« Quand j'ai vu tout le monde si heureux aujourd'hui, tout le monde si proche alors que la plupart d'entre vous a perdu beaucoup de personnes très chères, George a carrément perdu son frère jumeau, ben je me suis dit que Scorpius avait lui aussi le droit d'être heureux et que lui dire la vérité sur sa mère serait peut-être dur au départ mais beaucoup moins que s'il l'apprenait autrement. »

« Tu es impressionnant de maturité quand tu dis des choses comme ça Drago … »

Et elle sourit simplement, touchée par ses aveux, avant de terminer son petit-déjeuner.

C'est après avoir salué tout le monde, et même remercié Harry, Ginny, Molly et Arthur Weasley pour leur accueil, que Drago et Hermione transplanèrent jusqu'à l'auberge.

 **L'AUBERGE.**

« PAPAAAA ! »

A peine avaient-ils atterris de leur transplanage que Scorpius avait foncé droit dans les jambes de son père, accrochant ses bras au niveau de ses cuisses.

« Ma petite crapule ! »

Il attrapa son fils sous les bras et le porta contre lui, le fils en question s'empressant de se serrer fort contre son père qui lui avait visiblement beaucoup manqué en vingt-quatre heures.

« T'es revenu avec Hermione, c'est trop bien ! » fit Scorpius en même temps qu'il adressait un petit signe de la main à la jeune femme.

« J'allais pas la laisser seule là bas, elle se serait fait manger par les Nargoles … »

« C'est quoi des Nargoles papa ? »

« Je t'expliquerai … »

Dans son dos, Hermione pouffait de rire alors que lui peinait à se retenir, imaginant Luna Lovegood en train d'expliquer, vainement, à son fils, le premier fan des créatures magiques, ce qu'étaient les Nargoles.

Son fils lui racontant en long, en large et en travers ce qu'il avait fait avec Georgia en son absence, ce à quoi ils avaient joué, ce qu'il avait mangé et ce qu'elle lui avait lu comme histoire, il aperçut Hermione rejoindre discrètement, sur la pointe des pieds, le premier étage, probablement pour regagner sa chambre. Sans vouloir paraître oppressant, il lui laissa le temps de vaquer à ses occupations, pendant ce temps il prenait en main ses responsabilités de père. Et puis ce fut Scorpius qui en eut marre le premier et qui quitta volontairement les bras de son père pour aller aider Georgia à faire la vaisselle. Le paternel en profita pour rejoindre lui aussi le premier étage, toquant à la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Hermione.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui oui bien sûr, viens ! Tu tombes bien justement.»

Il poussa la porte et fut accueilli par une Hermione contorsionniste qui essayait maladroitement de défaire le noeud qui retenait les deux côtés de sa robe.

« T'as besoin de mon aide pour te déshabiller ? C'est la partie que je préfère ! » avoua-t-il en se frottant les mains et en s'approchant d'elle avec une démarche de prédateur.

« Bas les pattes ! » rugit-elle en se tournant vers lui, les mains devant elle comme pour se protéger mais en riant à moitié. « On est plus que tous les deux, c'est plus la peine de jouer à l'amoureux transi. »

« Qui sait ! Peut-être que ça me plairait vraiment de te déshabiller. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » fit-elle en rougissant, ne sachant pas comment prendre ce qu'il avançait.

« Bon alors, comment on s'y prend avec ton truc ? »

Il la fit tourner de lui même en la tenant par les épaules, commençant à trafiquer le noeud dans tous les sens.

« Drago t'as les mains glacées ! » cria-t-elle en se cambrant aussitôt le froid de ses mains eut touché son dos.

« Chochotte. Bon sang mais comment tu as fait ce noeud ? »

« Avec un sort. J'avais peur qu'il se défasse dans la soirée … Au moins avec tout ce que j'ai bougé pendant la nuit, lui, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. »

« Grand bien lui fasse à ce noeud, c'est vrai que ça doit le préoccuper. Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. » ponctua-t-il en se saisissant de sa baguette.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda la brune en essayant de se retourner vers lui, même s'il la maintenait fermement immobile.

« Bouge pas ou tu vas morfler. »

« Drago tu .. AAAAH ! »

« Je rêve, mais quelle actrice ! Ça t'a même pas touché. »

Sauf qu'elle ne criait pas parce qu'elle avait été touchée par son sort, mais parce qu'en défaisant le noeud elle venait de se retrouver seins nus. Malgré tout dos à lui, mais les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour cacher ce qu'il pourrait voir, elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler. Drago s'en rendit compte seulement après avoir levé les yeux, un sourire amusé se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres. Oui, il en profitait légèrement.

« Tourne toi ! Tu m'as vraiment déshabillée sombre crétin ! »

« C'est une manière de parler à son amoureux ça ? » se moqua-t-il alors qu'elle tapait du pied par terre.

« Tourne toi ! Vas t'en ! Cache tes yeux ! Fais quelque chose ! »

« Ça va, tout doux. »

« T'es tourné ? »

« Mais oui ! » s'agaça-t-il.

Mais en se tournant pour récupérer sa robe dans le but de se cacher avec, elle constata qu'il n'était pas du tout retourné et qu'au contraire, il se délectait du spectacle avec un sourire pervers logé sur sa bouche.

« 85C tu disais ? Effectivement, t'avais raison. »

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Hilare, et effectivement en train de se rincer l'oeil sur son 85C, il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle fonçait dans la salle de bain pour se rhabiller. Peut-être qu'elle comptait sur lui pour foutre le camp, mais c'était mal le connaître parce qu'il s'était assis sur son lit, silencieux, les jambes croisées, attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte de sa tanière. Tanière qu'elle mit un bon quart d'heure avant de quitter, soupirant d'exaspération en constatant qu'il était encore là.

« Tu comptes m'enlever mon pantalon maintenant ? »

Il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, observant qu'elle avait troqué sa tenue de mariage combinant robe et pantalon cintré pour un jean un poil grand pour elle donnant l'impression qu'elle l'avait emprunté à son mec, un pull en mailles blanc cassé ainsi qu'une paire de bottes fourrées de la même couleur.

« Hum non, c'est beaucoup moins tentant là. »

Il se redressa et continua de parler, alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans son placard.

« Bon, désolé d'avoir un peu maté tout à l'heure, mais ça compense avec la fois où tu m'avais reluqué en sortant de la douche … Hep hep hep, ne nie pas je m'en rappelle. En fait à la base je venais pour te remercier. »

« Me remercier de ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Pour la journée d'hier. J'étais pas trop chaud pour tout ça, tu sais le mariage, tes amis, le faux couple … Puis finalement c'était hyper agréable. Globalement les gens me prennent pour un gentil maintenant. »

« Parce que t'es un gentil, il va falloir t'y faire. »

Il rit au clin d'oeil qui ponctuait sa phrase.

« Je sais, j'ai pas l'habitude mais je m'y habituerai. Et puis jouer au faux couple d'amoureux finalement c'était drôle et ça m'a plu. »

« J'ai compris que t'y prenais un malin plaisir. Comme pour ce baiser … »

Il jouait nerveusement avec son pied contre le sol, mains dans les poches, regard fuyant, attitude Malefoyenne à quatre cent pour-cent désinvolte, et puis releva brusquement les yeux vers elle quand elle mit le sujet du baiser sur le tapis. Agitant ses bras dans des gestes flous en direction de la porte et bafouillant comme un adolescent devant un professeur qui le terrorisait :

« Je … bah … euh … tu … A plus. »

 _Drago Malefoy fuyant ses responsabilités, acte un._

 **MANOIR DES MALEFOY.**

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage d'Harry et Ginny, dix jours pendant lesquels Drago n'avait fait que partiellement croiser le chemin d'Hermione pour ne pas avoir à se justifier sur ce baiser, craignant la tournure que prendrait cette conversation.

Encore dans les bras de Morphée, Drago faisait un rêve très agréable où sa seule préoccupation était de savoir s'il mettait des baskets ou des boots avec son jean noir. Mais c'était sans compter sur la voix, ou plutôt, le cri de Scorpius qui le fit bondir hors de son lit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« PAPAAAA ! C'EST NOËËËËËËL ! » hurlait le petit garçon depuis le pied du lit de son père.

« Par la barbe de Merlin Scorpius, tu vas me tuer à me réveiller comme ça ! Calme toi. »

Sauf que non, il n'avait pas envie de se calmer. Dans son pyjama vert orné d'un serpent sur le ventre, il courrait dans toute la chambre, ses petits pas résonnant contre le carrelage.

« C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! Tu crois qu'il a neigé ? Et je vais avoir quoi comme cadeau, tu sais toi ? S'il a neigé, on ira faire un bonhomme de neige ? Ou une bataille de boules de neige ! Peut-être que j'aurais un balai comme toi papa. Ou un vif d'or ! Oh oui ! Un vrai vif d'or qui vole partouuuut ! Non, je sais, un serpent. Un vrai, mais un gentil. Il vivrait dans le jardin avec les paons de grand-père Lulu. On le voit grand-père Lulu aujourd'hui ? Et grand-mère Cissy ? »

Drago se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit en se massant les tempes. Dès le matin, c'était très compliqué de gérer l'euphorie de Scorpius. Il prit une grande inspiration en se redressant.

« Bon, Scorpius. On va prendre la douche ? Et après on descend. »

« Nooon, je veux d'abord ouvrir mes cadeaux ! S'il te plaît papa ! »

« En pyjama ? »

« Bah … Oui ! »

Devant les yeux suppliants de son fils, et sa petite lèvre inférieure tremblotante, Drago fut obligé de craquer. Il se maudissait d'avoir si peu d'autorité sur son fils dans ces moments là.

« Bon. On descend. Mais ne cours pas dans les … escaliers » soupira-t-il alors que Scorpius était déjà en train de courir dans les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon en coton gris chiné - dont il se servait comme pyjama - et sans avoir pris la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt, il rejoignit son fils dans le salon, qui était déjà en train de sautiller partout devant le sapin et ses cadeaux de Noël s'y trouvant au pied.

« On commence par quoi papa ? Le gros ! »

Il s'agenouilla devant le gros paquet, arrachant vivement le papier cadeau tout autour. Installé dans son imposant fauteuil, Drago ne lâchait pas des yeux son fils qui prenait un plaisir monstre à déballer ses cadeaux. Comme chaque année, le paternel avait mis les petits plats dans les grands concernant les présents pour son fils. Il croulait désormais sous les jouets, peluches et autres amusements. Il se délectait de le voir jouer avec ce vif d'or animé qui voletait partout dans le salon. Il lui courait après en riant de son rire d'enfant si cristallin que Drago aimait tant. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de la chance et du bonheur que c'était d'être père.

Il leva la tête, sourcils froncés en entendant toquer à la porte d'entrée. Ils n'attendaient pourtant personne.

« Tu attends la visite de quelqu'un ? » demanda le père à son fils en riant.

« Personne papa. Peut-être que c'est Hermione ! » répondit Scorpius avait les yeux pétillants, visiblement ravi d'imaginer qu'Hermione puisse venir.

Sa pudeur au placard, c'est torse nu et sans gêne que Drago alla ouvrir, ouvrant de grands yeux quand ceux-ci se posèrent sur une belle, ou plutôt sublime, jeune femme aux cheveux bruns impeccablement lisses lui arrivant sous la poitrine.

« Daphné ?! »

« Joyeux Noël Drago ! »

Après avoir déposé une bise sur la joue de son beau-frère, Daphné fit comme chez elle et entra dans le manoir. Trottinant sur ses talons hauts sans vaciller, elle hurlait le prénom de Scorpius, qui lui aussi se mit à crier de joie en voyant sa tante. Après la mort d'Astoria, Daphné et Drago avaient toujours été très présents l'un pour l'autre pour s'épauler et se soutenir dans cette dure épreuve. Physiquement, Daphné était la même qu'adolescente. Une longue crinière brune foncée, des yeux noisettes emplis de malice, et une silhouette fine, élancée et affreusement bien proportionnée. Elle était toujours tirée à quatre épingles et savamment bien habillée, d'une manière un peu provocante parfois. C'était une jeune femme du même âge que lui, moins arrogante, moins prétentieuse, mais très extravertie. Daphné savait qu'elle était belle, qu'elle plaisait aux hommes et elle en jouait énormément, autant dans son attitude que dans sa manière d'être ou de s'habiller. Ce genre de femme sûre d'elle, jouant souvent habilement de ses atouts, et qui peut vous piquer votre homme en un battement de cils. Elle s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec Drago, autant qu'à l'adolescence, et elle était une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir peur de lui tenir tête. Elle était même parfois un peu envahissante et là, le jeune homme n'était pas très enclin à supporter la tornade Greengrass. Il referma lentement la porte et rejoignit Daphné et Scorpius dans le salon. Ce dernier était toujours en train de courir après son vif d'or en rigolant alors que Daphné s'était improvisée maîtresse de maison et préparait le petit déjeuner.

« Fais comme chez toi Daphné, je t'en prie. »

« J'ai jamais demandé ton autorisation ici, c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Où est-ce que tu ranges les bols ? »

« Placard de gauche, deuxième étagère. Et je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Merci. Et les tasses ? J'ai quand même le droit de venir voir mon neveu pour Noël non ? J'ai plein de cadeaux pour lui. »

« Même placard, première étagère. Tu viens nous voir deux fois par an, à Noël et pour son anniversaire, et à chaque fois tu as quelque chose à me demander. Alors on va éviter trois heures de conversation : qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Merci. Et le chocolat en poudre ? Mais je veux rien Drago bon sang ! Je viens en tout bien tout honneur, profiter de mon neveu qui grandit trop vite. »

« Tu comptes vider mes placards ou bien tu apprends les emplacements par coeur parce que tu veux emménager bientôt ? »

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais mon grand appartement en banlieue me convient parfaitement. Ceci-dit, il est où le chocolat en poudre ? »

« Placard de droite, à côté des assiettes. »

« Merci ! »

Alors qu'elle préparait du chocolat chaud pour Scorpius et du café pour elle et Drago, ce dernier venait de prendre la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt pour ne pas s'exhiber encore plus devant Daphné. Il dut ruser habilement pour que Scorpius lâche son vif d'or et vienne s'installer à table pour déjeuner. Il s'assit en face de lui, Daphné à côté de son neveu.

« Tu t'es habillé ? Dommage, je me délectais pas mal du spectacle. T'as fait du sport ? »

« Pas plus que depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était à dire au mois d'août pour l'anniversaire de Scorpius. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu me veux Daphné ? »

La Daphné en question fusilla Drago du regard dans l'instant. Alors oui, il se pourrait peut-être qu'à chaque fois ses précédentes visites étaient en fait un prétexte pour demander quelque chose à Drago. Mais pas là.

« Je viens vraiment pour voir Scorpius, parce que c'est Noël. Je sais que je suis toujours très opportuniste avec toi mais là c'est pas le cas, je te jure. »

Drago voulut la croire sincère, c'est pourquoi il passa outre. Il aida Scorpius à terminer de déjeuner avant de l'accompagner à l'étage pour le préparer et se préparer. Il avait laissé Daphné vaquer à ses occupations en bas. De toute façon, elle connaissait le Manoir par coeur. Il redescendit une demi heure plus tard, Scorpius à ses talons, impeccablement propre sur lui et lui également. Drago Malefoy et sa version réduite en quelque sorte. Ils trouvèrent Daphné dans le salon, installée dans le canapé, un livre entre les mains. Ses jambes habilement croisées pour ne pas filer ses collants noirs, une jupe patineuse grise qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux et un chemiser blanc suffisamment boutonné pour laisser entrevoir le haut de sa poitrine sans trop en dévoiler. Aux pieds, des escarpins noirs d'une douzaine de centimètres - autant dire des pantoufles, pour elle.

Daphné Greengrass, le charme, la séduction et la provocation à l'état pur.

« Tata ! On va jouer dans la neige dehors, tu viens ? »

Daphné baissa les yeux sur sa tenue avant de les relever vers Drago et Scorpius.

« Je pense pas avoir la bonne tenue pour aller jouer dans la neige chéri, désolée. »

« Oh mais s'il te plait ! » supplia Scorpius en trottinant vers sa tante, « On fait un bonhomme de neige il a dit papa. »

« Navrée Scorpius mais je suis pas suffisamment habillée, je vais avoir froid. »

Resté en retrait, les bras croisés, Drago observait l'échange. Il savait très bien que Scorpius allait avoir le dernier mot, parce qu'il était encore plus têtu et obstiné que lui. Mais il voulait voir comment Daphné allait s'en sortir, combien de temps elle allait lui tenir tête avant de flancher.

« Tata, écoute. » commença le petit garçon d'une manière incroyablement adulte pour son âge, tout en grimpant pour s'assoir sur les genoux de Daphné, « On peut te prêter un manteau pour pas que tu aies froid, c'est pas grave. »

« Et les chaussures ? Tu me prêtes les tiennes ? »

« J'ai des trop petits pieds moi tata ! »

« Alors je ne peux pas venir dans la neige en talons chéri, je vais avoir froid et c'est pas pratique. »

« Il y a des chaussures à maman en haut ! Elle te les prête. »

Daphné rit jaune. Les chaussures de sa défunte soeur, qui était pourtant encore bien en vie aux yeux de son fils. Ça ne lui donnait pas envie de rire en fait.

« Maman a des petits pieds aussi, je rentrerai pas dedans. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Scorpius avant de foncer en courant jusqu'à l'étage, redescendant comme une fusée avec, dans les mains, une paire de bottes fourrées qui appartenaient à Astoria.

Il tendit la paire de chaussures à Daphné.

« Tiens tata ! Essaye. »

Daphné serra les dents tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'elle n'avait pas, et retira ses escarpins avant d'enfiler les chaussures de sa soeur qui, bien évidemment, lui allaient à merveille.

« Oh, ça alors, elles me vont … » s'exclama-t-elle, très mauvaise comédienne.

« Je te l'avais dit tata. Il faut m'écouter. Alors viens ! »

Il sautillait déjà jusqu'à l'extérieur, et Drago laissa échapper un petit rictus moqueur.

« Je sais que ce que tu penses. » maugréa Daphné.

« Que mon fils te mène par le bout du nez, comme il fait avec tout le monde. C'était obligé que tu craques, j'attendais juste de voir combien de temps tu allais résister. Mais je suis un peu déçu, tu as vite capitulé. »

« Ton môme a réponse à tout, c'est consternant. »

« Entre Astoria et moi, il a de qui tenir. »

« Malheureusement ! Et je constate d'ailleurs qu'il n'est toujours pas au courant pour sa mère. Tu comptes lui dire quand Drago ? Quand les gobelins auront des ailes ? »

« Dis lui toi, puisque tu es si pressée et que ça a l'air si important à tes yeux. »

« C'est pas à moi de lui dire Drago, c'est ton boulot de père ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est super facile de se lever un beau matin et d'annoncer à son fils que sa mère est morte. »

« Plus tu attends, et plus ça sera difficile. Et ça tu le sais très bien. »

« Je sais, mais c'est déjà difficile. Alors s'il te plaît, oublie ça pour le moment et contentons-nous d'aller jouer dans la neige, ça marche ? » s'adoucit Drago en désignant la porte d'un signe de la main.

« Tu fuis tes responsabilités Drago. »

« Je le sais ça aussi Daphné, c'est dans les gênes des Malefoy de fuir constamment dès que ça s'avère être une situation compliquée. »

Il attrapa sur le porte-manteaux une veste chaude, appartenant elle aussi à Astoria et la lança à sa belle-soeur.

« Enfile ça, il fait froid dehors. »

 _Drago Malefoy fuyant ses responsabilités, acte deux._

 **L'AUBERGE.**

Rares étaient les fois où Georgia pouvait s'occuper d'elle et profiter d'un moment de calme sans avoir à s'attarder sur les besoins d'un client, sur le repas à cuisiner pour des ouvriers en mission ou sur les exigences de sa majesté Drago Malefoy. Cependant, en périodes de fêtes de fin d'année, l'auberge était toujours vide, les gens profitant majoritairement de ces moments en famille. Elle profitait donc tout le temps de ce petit repos hivernal pour ranger et nettoyer le lieu de fond en comble, mais également pour se reposer et prendre un peu soin d'elle. Cette année, la seule résidente de l'auberge était Hermione, mais elle la laissait mener sa vie comme elle le voulait, ce qui lui laissait le temps de faire la grasse matinée un matin sur deux. Enfin, sauf ce matin. Un gros bruit contre la porte en bois de l'entrée avait retenti à sept heures du matin pétantes, comme quelqu'un tambourinant dessus à s'en abîmer les mains. Georgia bondit hors de son lit, les cheveux hirsutes sur sa tête et descendit en robe de chambre et en pantoufles pour ouvrir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Drago, lui frais comme un gardon quoi que la mine un peu assombrie, qui, sans demander son reste, était entré de lui-même dans l'auberge.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta Georgia.

Drago était déjà derrière le comptoir en train de se faire réchauffer du café, sans pour autant prendre la peine de répondre à Georgia.

« Vous pourriez au moins me répondre monsieur, c'est la moindre des choses après m'avoir réveillée. » s'agaça la femme, constatant que visiblement il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter.

« Vous dormiez ? Encore ? » demanda Drago en vérifiant l'heure. « Mais il est sept heures ! »

« Et ? Je n'ai pas de locataires en ce moment sauf Hermione, vous le savez très bien, donc je prends du temps pour me reposer un peu. »

« Sept heures c'est une heure raisonnable pour se lever, sachant que ça fait deux heures que je suis debout moi. Soutenez-moi un peu ! »

« Vous soutenir ? Personne ne vous a mis un couteau sous la gorge pour que vous vous leviez si tôt que je sache. »

« Pas un couteau, mais un talon haut de douze centimètres. »

« Oh. Je vois. » comprit aussitôt Georgia.

« Problème mondial de premier ordre. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. »

« Daphné Greengrass ? »

« Elle-même, en chair, en os et en mini jupe. Chez moi. Depuis deux jours. Et pour une semaine encore. »

« Oh. » répéta Georgia. « On va en parler. »

Georgia connaissait bien Astoria et, par extension, sa soeur Daphné. Elle connaissait leur histoire à elles et à Drago, leurs liens, leur relation à l'époque de Poudlard, tout. Et ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'était que Daphné ne venait jamais rendre visite à quelqu'un sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Jamais. Même lorsqu'Astoria était encore vivante, l'aînée Greengrass venait systématiquement rendre visite à sa soeur et à sa petite famille quand elle avait un problème, besoin de quelque chose, ou envie qu'on lui rende service. Systématiquement. Ce qu'elle savait en plus de ça, c'était que Daphné avait un caractère particulier. Contrairement à la douceur de sa soeur cadette, Daphné était une jeune femme dynamique, parfois même survoltée, qui ne tenait pas en place. C'était aussi une personne déterminée, sûre d'elle - un peu trop parfois - exubérante, très expressive et sans aucune gêne. Si elle avait envie de quelque chose, elle l'exigeait et l'obtenait dans la seconde. C'était également une femme très provocatrice, autant dans ses tenues que dans ses paroles ou sa façon d'être.

Mais ce qu'elle savait surtout, et que tout le monde refusait de croire, c'était qu'elle avait le béguin pour Drago depuis toujours.

Le blond s'était assis dans son habituel rocking-chair, une tasse de café entre ses mains. Georgia avait pris place dans le canapé en face de lui, installant sur la table basse sa tasse de thé accompagné de biscuits qu'elle prenait en guise de petit déjeuner.

« Votre belle-soeur est donc chez vous depuis deux jours ? »

« Elle est arrivée le jour de Noël, la bouche en coeur, avec un cadeau pour Scorpius et même pas un pour moi. »

« Pauvre enfant. Si même votre belle-soeur boycotte votre Noël … » se moqua Georgia, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son patron.

« Le problème n'étant fondamentalement pas là. C'est qu'elle est là depuis deux jours, qu'elle s'est installée pour passer une semaine de vacances sans me l'avoir demandé ni même m'avoir prévenu, et qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas dit la vraie raison de sa venue. »

« Peut-être que pour une fois, elle vient vraiment pour passer du temps avec vous. »

Drago arqua un sourcil.

« Vous savez comme moi que Daphné Greengrass ne vient _jamais_ rendre visite à quelqu'un sans avoir quelque chose à lui demander. »

« Je sais, j'essayais de la défendre. »

« C'est pas la peine. Daphné est sournoise, elle manipulerait ses propres parents si sa vie en dépendait. Non c'est étrange. »

« Vous lui avez demandé plusieurs fois la vraie raison de sa venue ? »

« Environ vingt fois depuis qu'elle est là. Elle me soutient qu'elle veut juste passer du temps avec son neveu qu'elle voit rarement. Bah oui forcément, en nous rendant visite tous les trente-six du mois quand il lui tombe un oeil ! »

« Il faut lui faire cracher le morceau autrement. »

« Elle est forte, elle me tiendra tête jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

« Bon, et bien dans ce cas là faîtes votre vie normalement sans en tenir compte ! Elle finira par craquer, et dans le pire des cas elle craquera dans une semaine avant de partir. »

« Ça fait quand même une semaine pendant laquelle je vais m'arracher les cheveux et me faire des noeuds au cerveau à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle est là. »

« Mhm .. »

Georgia entra dans un mutisme, sourcils froncés, pendant lequel elle essayait elle aussi de trouver la vraie raison de la venue de Daphné. La seule raison plausible qui lui venait en tête, Drago refuserait tout bonnement de la croire.

« Je connais ce regard. » lâcha Drago, brisant le silence.

« Quel regard ? » questionna Georgia qui essayait de retrouver un visage neutre.

« Vos sourcils froncés et ce regard soucieux qui sait pas où se poser et qui ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Vous savez quelque chose. »

« Mais non enfin monsieur ! » s'offusqua l'aubergiste, « Que voulez-vous que je sache à propos de votre belle-soeur, que vous ne savez pas ? »

« Vous savez toujours tout … et je sais pas comment vous faîtes d'ailleurs. Donc je me disais que là, vous deviez savoir aussi. »

« Et bien j'ai une petite idée mais je pense qu'elle ne vous plaira pas. »

En comprenant rapidement là où elle voulait en venir, le blond s'adossa complètement à son rocking-chair, manquant de peu de passer par dessus tellement il y était allé en peu fort, en soufflant. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, joignit ses deux mains entre elle et posa son regard sur son employée.

« Vous allez me refaire le coup de l'histoire d'amour ? »

« Ça crève les yeux monsieur. Daphné a toujours été dans vos pattes, que ce soit à Poudlard ou après, même si vous étiez marié à sa soeur. Et maintenant qu'Astoria n'est plus là, paix à son âme, elle est deux fois plus collée à vos baskets. Elle a à chaque fois une nouvelle excuse plus tordue que la précédente pour justifier sa visite. Vous pensez qu'elle vient pour vous demander quelque chose, mais elle vient seulement pour vous voir. »

« C'est ce que vous dîtes à chaque fois mais je n'y crois pas. »

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, comme un enfant boudeur, et il reprit.

« Elle ne m'a jamais clairement fait du rentre dedans en plus. »

« Ah oui ? Et les mini-jupes ? Les décolletés plongeants ? Les sous-vêtements affriolants sous des chemisiers transparents ? Les talons aiguilles ? Le maquillage outrageux ? Les collants résilles ? Les nuisettes arrivant juste en dessous des fesses ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est la définition même de Daphné. Sans ses talons hauts elle marche pas droit et elle se sent à poil sans maquillage. »

« Admettons. Et les sourires aguicheurs alors ? La démarche chaloupée ? Les hanches qui roulent à chacun de ses pas ? Ses habiles croisements de jambes ? Sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres à chaque fin de phrase ? »

Les soupirs de Drago redoublèrent. Comment était-ce possible d'avoir raison comme ça, tout le temps ?

« Je le reconnais. Mais elle ne le fait pas seulement à moi. Daphné aguicherait la totalité du monde sorcier, la moitié du monde moldu et un quart d'Azkaban seulement pour tester son pouvoir de séduction ! »

« Mais en entendant vous êtes le seul à qui elle le fait vraiment, et régulièrement. »

« Sauf que ça ne prend pas avec moi. Elle pourrait sortir l'artillerie lourde et se balader top less dans le Manoir, j'y prêterai aucune attention. »

« Je le sais monsieur, et c'est très éthique et correct de votre part sachant que c'est la soeur d'Astoria. »

Drago ravala sa salive lentement en pensant à Astoria. Il arrivait, parfois, à déposer l'image de sa défunte femme dans un petit coin de son coeur. Vous savez, ce coin qu'on réserve aux personnes qu'on aime, qu'on oublie pas, mais qui sont suffisamment mises de côté pour nous permettre d'aller de l'avant, sans pour autant l'oublier complètement. Et bien maintenant, Astoria était de ce côté là dans le coeur de Drago. Il aimerait cette femme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, c'était certain. Il ne l'oublierait jamais mais il était prêt à aller de l'avant, en partie parce que si Astoria le voyait se morfondre encore longtemps, elle aurait été capable de revenir d'entre les morts pour l'engueuler et lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses. Mais là, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Il refusait de croire que Daphné en pinçait pour lui mais quand on regardait les faits, c'était presque évident.

Vous me conseillez de faire quoi alors, Georgia ? »

« Rien. Continuez à mener votre vie normale avec Scorpius, elle craquera la première et vous n'aurez rien à vous reprocher. »

« Et si jamais il s'avère que vous avez raison et qu'elle me saute dessus comme un animal en rut, qu'est ce que je fais ? »

« Vous prenez vos responsabilités d'homme et agissez selon votre bonne conscience. »

« D'accord. Donc j'embarque mon fils et je fuis à l'autre bout de la planète. »

 _Drago Malefoy fuyant ses responsabilités, acte trois._

 **LE MANOIR.**

Alors que Drago avait fui le Manoir comme la peste ce matin, en se dérobant à l'aurore avant que quiconque soit réveillé, Daphné allait regretter d'avoir investi la demeure Malefoy de la sorte. Le jeune homme comptait bien évidemment sur son fils pour lui réserver un réveil digne de ce nom, semblable à ceux qu'il subissait lui tous les matins.

Scorpius, justement, était sorti de son lit pour rejoindre à pas de loup la chambre de son père. Un peu inquiet de ne pas trouver son papa dans son lit, il sentit les sanglots lui monter à la gorge, puis aux yeux, avant de se rendre compte que son père n'était pas ingrat au point de le laisser tout seul dans cette grande maison. Il trottina doucement jusqu'à la chambre au bout du couloir qu'occupait sa tante. Il sourit et ravala ses larmes en constatant qu'elle, elle était bien là, endormie, enroulée dans ses draps chauds. L'air aussi sournois que son père quand il a une idée machiavélique en tête, il s'approcha du lit de sa tante lentement et les mains en avant, paré à l'attaque. Il grimpa doucement sur le lit sans se faire remarquer, tournant toutes les secondes la tête vers elle pour vérifier si son ascension ne l'avait pas réveillée. Une fois aux pieds de sa tante, il compta doucement jusqu'à trois avant de prendre son envol et de lui sauter dessus.

« DEBOUUUT TATAAAA ! »

« Douce mère de Dieu qu'est ce que c'est !? »

Daphné, le souffle court par l'assaut qu'elle venait de subir, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites, essayait de comprendre malgré son cerveau endormi, ce qui venait de lui arriver. Et puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une tornade blonde qui riait à plein poumons. Elle soupira.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi pauvre enfant. Il est où ton père ? »

« Sais pas ! » répondit Scorpius en s'enroulant lui aussi au chaud sous la couette. « Il est pas dans son lit. »

« Pas dans son lit ? Il t'a laissé seul ici ? »

« Je suis pas tout seul, je suis avec toi tata. »

Il vint se blottir tout contre elle, refermant ses yeux comme prêt à se rendormir.

« Non non Scorpius, on dort plus. »

« Mais si tata ! On dort jusqu'à ce que papa soit reviendu. »

« Revenu chéri, revenu. » corrigea Daphné en se laissant finalement tomber en arrière, passant ses bras autour du petit corps de son neveu.

« Revenu alors. Tu sais tata, je suis content que tu sois là moi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! J'aime bien quand t'es là. Tu me fais du chocolat chaud. »

« Papa aussi il t'en fait, non ? »

« Oui, mais toi tu mets de la chantilly dans le chocolat, et c'est trop trop bon comme ça. »

Attendrie, Daphné se laissa sourire.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu dirais si on descendait tous les deux, préparer du chocolat chaud à la chantilly pour toi, papa et moi ? Comme ça on déjeunerait tous les trois. »

« Ouiiiii ! » rugit Scorpius en bondissant hors du lit.

« Ne cours pas dans les escaliers Scorpius, tu vas te faire mal ! »

C'est en nuisette en soie bleue roi avec de la dentelle noire tout en bas, lui arrivant tout juste à mi-cuisses, que Daphné descendit en trombe jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, s'assurant que Scorpius n'avait pas fait de roulé boulé jusqu'à la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette elle alluma un feu de cheminée, afin de réchauffer les pièces, pour ne pas avoir froid dans la simple tenue qu'elle portait. En passant devant un miroir dans lequel elle se voyait en pied, elle eut quand même un petit remord en se disant que c'était peut-être pas la tenue la plus décente qui soit. Et puis elle se dit que Scorpius était trop petit, qu'il en perdrait pas la vue, et qu'au contraire, il y en avait un qui allait très sûrement apprécier la vue de ses cuisses nues et de sa poitrine dévoilée à travers la soie.

Elle rejoignit Scorpius dans le cuisine, qui était debout sur une chaise pour être à hauteur du mobilier.

« Fais le chocolat avec la baguette tata ! S'il te plait » supplia-t-il en battant des cils, comme il savait si bien le faire pour amadouer son petit monde.

« Comment il fait ton père pour te refuser des choses avec la tête d'ange que tu te payes ? » constata Daphné.

« Il refuse rien ! » rit le petit garçon.

« Je m'en doutais. Bon, alors, chaque chose en son temps … »

C'est en maniant sa baguette avec art qu'elle s'activa pour sortir tout le nécessaire pour faire les chocolats, ingrédients et ustensiles compris. Elle agitait habilement son instrument, faisant vivre les divers objets, sous les yeux émerveillés de Scorpius qui n'avait pas envie que cette magie se termine. Elle mit quand même fin aux sortilèges après avoir versé la chantilly dans les trois tasses, tasses que Scorpius s'empressa d'apporter à table. C'est ce moment là que Drago choisit pour rentrer enfin chez lui et rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon.

« C'est moi. Ça sent bon ici … »

« C'est le chocolat chaud de tata ! Bonjour papa. »

Scorpius trottina jusqu'à son père pour se jeter dans ses bras, Drago l'y réceptionnant amoureusement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« T'as bien dormi ? »

« Oui. J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai pas vu dans ton lit, et puis après je suis allé réveiller tata. »

« En lui sautant dessus ? »

« Oh bah oui ! » avoua le petit garçon en riant aux éclats, suivit par son père.

Quand Drago glissa son regard jusqu'à Daphné pour lui dire bonjour, il hoqueta de surprise en la découvrant penchée en avant, sa nuisette remontant à peine sous ses fesses, en train de ramasser quelque chose par terre. Ses yeux passèrent aléatoirement de ses cuisses dénudées à sa chute de rein cambrée à souhait, en passant par sa poitrine presque apparente sous le tissu de son vêtement ainsi que par ses épaules nues, recouvertes seulement de quelques mèches de cheveux. Il déglutit péniblement, la gorge sèche, cloué au sol par le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait.

« T'as vu un fantôme Drago ? » demanda Daphné d'une voix particulièrement suave.

« Non, juste une partie de ton anatomie que j'aurais préféré que tu gardes pour toi. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et dodelina de la tête.

« Tu perdras pas la vue tu sais, c'est qu'une paire de fesses comme t'as du en voir des centaines. »

« Jamais celle de ma belle-soeur, non. »

« Et bien tu pourras plus le dire ! » termina-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

Essayant de calmer les battements de son coeur contre son thorax, Drago reposa son fils au sol, qui s'empressa d'aller s'installer à sa place à table.

« C'est pas une tenue correcte pour prendre un petit déjeuner d'ailleurs ! » insista Drago. « T'as pas froid ? »

« J'ai allumé la cheminée. Non il fait bon je trouve … »

Elle remonta sensuellement la fine bretelle de sa nuisette qui avait glissé sur son épaule.

« Ah bah je .. tu .. pas .. non .. mais .. tu .. ça ! »

Un sourire malsain venait de s'installer sur les lèvres de Daphné.

« Pardon ? Tu bafouilles chéri, je comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire. »

« Ne m'appelle pas chéri, et puis tu sais très bien où je veux en venir parce que tu fais exprès. Alors arrête tout de suite tout ce que tu entreprends. » il s'interrompit pour poser ses mains sur les oreilles de son fils. « Pas devant mon fils ! »

« Ah parce que quand il est pas là je peux ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment en portant sa tasse à sa bouche.

« Mais non, même pas ! Arrête ton petit jeu Daphné. Ça fait rire personne. »

« Détrompes-toi ! Moi ça me fait bien rire de voir tes réactions de jeune mâle en manque. »

« C'est moi le jeune mâle en manque alors que tu te trimballes à moitié à poil, chez moi, et que tu redoubles de gestes séducteurs pour que je flanche ? »

« C'est toi qui interprète ça comme des gestes séducteurs mon Drago. »

« Arrête tout de suite. Je te jure. »

« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est ce que je risque si je continue ? Que tu craques ? »

« Quand les centaures auront des plumes ma grande. »

« Alors quoi ? Dis moi ce qui te dérange. »

Il leva les mains des oreilles de son fils avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Chéri, tu vas jouer un peu dans le salon ? »

« Mais mon chocolat va être froid papa … » se plaignit Scorpius.

« Je te le réchaufferai promis, ou alors tata t'en préparera un deuxième. Oui voilà, elle mettra la main à la pâte un peu tata. »

« Bon, d'accord. »

Il se résigna et partit jouer dans le salon comme demandé par son père. Le père en question pouvait donc reprendre là où il l'avait laissé son échange effréné avec sa belle-soeur cruellement en manque de testostérone. Clairement, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence comme il le faisait jusqu'ici ; Daphné lui faisait vraiment du rentre dedans.

« C'est pour ça que t'es là cette fois ? »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise.

« Pour me tester ? Voir mes réactions quand tu me dragues ouvertement ? »

« Je te drague pas Drago, c'est toi qui prends ça comme de la drague mais ç'en est pas du tout. »

« Oh arrête bon sang Daphné, on me l'a fait pas à moi. »

« Tu t'es pris pour qui, Dom Juan ? »

« Pour ce que je suis. C'est pas au vieux gobelins qu'on apprend à faire la grimace ! Je l'ai fait avant toi le coup de la tenue indécente, ça marche pas. »

« Vu l'arrêt cardiaque que t'as fait tout à l'heure en apercevant à peine une paire de fesses, j'ai l'impression que si, au contraire, ça a plutôt bien marché. »

« Alors tu reconnais que t'es là pour me faire du rentre dedans ? »

« T'as quand même mis deux jours pour t'en rendre compte … »

« Deux jours ? Arrête, tu me fais du gringue depuis qu'Astoria est morte, pauvre fille ! »

« Là tu deviens blessant Drago, fais gaffe. » menaça-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« Je dis seulement la vérité ! T'as toujours été une séductrice, mais jamais avec moi parce que tu savais que j'avais d'yeux que pour ta soeur, même à quinze ans. Et bizarrement, ça fait huit mois que dès que tu viens, tu redoubles de tenues sexy et de sourires aguicheurs. Te fous pas de ma tronche Daphné. »

Le rouge commençait à monter aux joues de Daphné, qui se retrouvait prise à son propre piège par sa proie qui visiblement résistait à ses avances. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas comment gérer la chose. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui, pour son sourire, ses yeux si perçants, son charisme et sa force, seulement lui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa petite soeur alors elle s'interdisait quoi que ce soit. Quand Astoria ne fut plus de ce monde, elle prit ça comme une aubaine pour se rapprocher de Drago. Alors elle avait été là pour lui, s'était rapproché de lui, l'avait soutenu, avait partagé sa peine, pour qu'ils deviennent proches. Elle savait que ce n'était pas politiquement correct ni très éthique vis à vis de la mémoire de sa petite soeur, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait essayé de faire ça en douceur, d'amener la chose progressivement mais ses sentiments et son instinct de prédatrice avaient très rapidement pris le dessus. Coincée comme un rat, elle essayait quand même de rester digne, sans pour autant nier l'évidence puisque de toute façon, il avait tout compris.

« Bon, admettons. » elle croisa et décroisa ses jambes comme une Sharon Stone à la fleur de l'âge. « Tu as raison, je te fais du rentre dedans depuis plusieurs mois. Mais par Merlin, pourquoi tu restes si insensible ? Tu me fais douter de mon pouvoir de séduction. »

« La réponse ne te paraît pas évidente Daphné ? J'aimais ta soeur comme un fou, j'aurais décroché la lune, les étoiles et toutes les constellations pour elle, et tu le sais parfaitement. Et du fait que tu sois justement sa soeur, c'est impossible. Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de revoir Astoria. »

« Abuse pas … »

« J'abuse pas ! A part la couleur de vos yeux, vous vous ressembliez comme des soeurs jumelles, c'était à s'y méprendre. C'est pour ça que ça me trouble. Tu es une femme divine, et ça aussi tu le sais très bien parce que tu en joues. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une réplique d'Astoria qui me fait du charme, c'est hyper perturbant. »

« Justement, c'est beaucoup moins bizarre pour toi. Ça serait pas comme si tu passais complètement à autre chose vu que je lui ressemble tant. »

« Tu comprends pas. J'ai pas fait mon deuil Daphné, je suis en plein dedans, je remonte la pente grâce à .. peu importe. Je remonte la pente doucement, c'est impossible pour moi de céder à tes avances. Je suis désolé. »

« Bien. »

Elle termina d'une traite son chocolat avant de se lever.

« On a plus rien à se dire toi et moi, non ? »

« Arrête Daphné, ne le prend pas comme ça. »

« Comment veux-tu que je le prenne Drago ?! C'est peut-être difficile pour toi parce que t'as pas fait ton deuil, mais moi non plus figure toi ! T'es la seule chose qui me raccroche à l'image de ma soeur. Quand je te vois sourire, et quand je vois Scorpius si heureux, ça me donne moins l'impression que ma soeur est plus là ! »

Le jeune homme se leva aussi, contournant la table pour se retrouver près de sa belle-soeur, l'attrapant par les bras tout en douceur.

« Calme toi je t'en prie. Ça va être long mais je vais t'aider à faire ton deuil, comme moi j'ai été aidé. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas. Oublions toute cette histoire et reste ici. J'aime bien quand t'es là, tu me fais rire … »

Il réussit à décrocher un semblant de sourire à Daphné.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. »

« Non c'est faux. Je t'apprécie vraiment, comme quelqu'un de ma famille. Ça ira jamais plus loin entre nous mais on reste une famille. Scorpius a besoin de toi et moi aussi, comme d'une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer, comme au début. »

« Quand tu débarquais chez moi à l'improviste avec les yeux aussi rouges que ceux d'un lapin atteint de myxomatose après avoir trop pleuré ? »

« Exact. » admit-il avec un petit rire. « On oublie cette histoire de drague, de rentre dedans et de sex-appeal, même si je conçois que ça va être difficile pour toi d'oublier mon image de Dieu grec, mais il va falloir t'y faire. Et on va de l'avant, ensemble. Astoria est morte, c'est un fait. Mais pas nous. »

« Maman est morte ? »

Une peluche serrée contre sa poitrine, la lèvres inférieure tremblotante, Scorpius se tenait droit comme un 'i' à quelques mètres de sa tante et son père.

 _Drago Malefoy fuyant ses responsabilités, fermeture du rideau._


	13. Jeux de mains

**Il a un peu de retard, mais il est là. Merci de l'accueil au précédent chapitre, on a battu le record de review je crois, je suis hyper touchée. J'espère que celui ci vous plaira autant. J'ai plein d'idées pour la suite ...**

 **Dramionelove : Merci !**  
 **Margotton : Un grand merci à toi de me suivre :)**  
 **Luciole : Je me suis auto fait mal au coeur en écrivant la fin ... Merci de ta fidélité et des tes retours à chaque fois.**  
 **Gwen : Je suis un peu sadique, pardon .. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies autant. (Ron est un con on est d'accord).**  
 **Didi1206 : Tu sais quoi, moi aussi j'adore Daphné ! Elle est un peu con-con mais on s'attache. Merci !**  
 **Sabou : Je ne t'en veux pas :) Merci pour ta review. Tu veux qu'on torture Ron ? Promis j'y penserai (a)**

 **J'ai essayé de répondre en privé au fur et à mesure aux reviewers enregistrés, toutes mes excuses si je vous ai oublié. Je vous aime quand même très fort :D**

* * *

Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, on ne peut plus fuir ses responsabilités éternellement. Et là, Drago se retrouvait au pied du mur. Lui qui avait laissé passer le temps, pour pouvoir trouver le bon moment et les mots justes pour avouer la vérité à son fils, il avait finalement parlé trop vite et se retrouvait dans une position très inconfortable.

« Scorpius, viens me v… »

« NON ! » hurla Scorpius de sa petite voix tremblotante tout en se précipitant à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Drago ferma fort ses yeux devant la réaction de son fils. Il se massa doucement les tempes avant d'ouvrir un oeil et de regarder Daphné de biais.

« La prochaine fois je parlerai moins vite … et moins fort. »

Daphné grimaça, laissant Drago monter à l'étage. Il cogna doucement contre la porte de la chambre de son fils avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir, seulement il l'avait verrouillée. Scorpius commençait petit à petit à avoir des réactions magiques quand ses émotions étaient en éveil et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait inconsciemment fermé cette porte.

« Scorpius … Ouvre moi s'il te plait. » demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Le petit garçon hurla de nouveau un « non » tonitruant et il lui sembla même l'entendre pleurer. Drago sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine à la simple entente des pleurs de son fils. Il détestait l'entendre pleurer pour quelle que raison que ce soit, encore plus dans un cas comme celui-ci où c'était en grande partie de sa faute.

« Chéri. Je sais que tu es triste mais il faut que je t'explique tout. Tu es grand maintenant, tu peux comprendre. »

« LAISSE MOI PAPA ! »

Drago soupira et se résigna à le laisser tranquille pour l'instant. C'était pas le moment d'insister, au risque de s'attirer encore plus les foudres de son fils. Il faisait demi tour pour redescendre et croisa Daphné en haut des escaliers.

« Alors ? Comment il va ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet et concerné.

« Il veut pas me parler. Et j'ai pas envie de le forcer au risque de l'énerver encore plus. »

« T'es entré dans sa chambre ? »

« Non. Il a fermé la porte à clé. »

« Oh. Laisse le mais surveille qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Tu sais comment agissent les enfants de sorciers qui découvrent à peine leurs pouvoirs et qui n'en ont pas pleinement conscience. »

« Je sais. Je pourrais forcer la serrure mais j'ai peur qu'il se braque si j'entre de force. »

« C'est ce qu'il fera. »

Daphné posa ses mains sur les épaules de Drago, qu'elle descendit doucement le long de ses bras avant de reprendre.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Il sourit à peine.

« T'es gentille Daphné mais c'est quelque chose que je dois régler avec mon fils. »

Il lui prit ses mains pour les enlever de ses bras, laissant une Daphné grimaçante et impuissante. Le père de famille descendit lentement les escaliers en faisant activement marcher sa cervelle pour trouver une solution, trouver les mots adéquats pour son fils quand il serait apte à lui parler. Et puis ce fut l'illumination. Il quitta le salon pour rejoindre Daphné dans sa chambre.

« Daphné ? Je m'éclipse un petit moment, je serai pas long. Tu gardes un oeil, entre guillemets, sur Scorpius ? »

« Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

« T'occupes. Juste, tu prends pas d'initiatives avec lui, tu le laisses se faire à l'idée tout seul pour le moment. Je serai revenu vite. »

« Non mais attends Drago ! », elle sauta de son lit alors qu'il partait déjà. « Comment je fais s'il arrête de bouder et qu'il te réclame ? Ou qu'il arrête pas de pleurer ? Ou que tu reviens jamais ? »

Il rit, à contre-coeur, mais il rit.

« Je t'abandonne pas Daphné, respire. J'en aurais vraiment pas pour longtemps. »

« Ai-je le choix, au final ? » soupira-t-elle, défaitiste.

« Non, pas tellement. Je serai de retour rapidement te fais pas de soucis. »

Elle allait protester une nouvelle fois sauf qu'il venait déjà de transplaner, la laissant clouée au milieu du couloir. Elle grommelait intérieurement, le traitant de tous les noms pour oser la laisser seule pour une durée indéterminée avec un gamin de cinq ans en larmes enfermé dans sa chambre. Les heures qui approchaient allaient être compliquées, elle le sentait.

 **L'AUBERGE.**

Voilà quelques jours qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu Drago et n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui. En fait … depuis le mariage exactement. Il n'avait clairement pas donné signe de vie depuis ce jour où il avait presque fui à toutes jambes quand elle avait remis le sujet de leur baiser improvisé sur le tapis. Ah il était beau le Serpentard finalement pas courageux pour deux sous qui préfère s'enfuir plutôt que d'assumer ses responsabilités et ses sentiments.

Ce jour-là, Hermione avait pris un jour de congé. Le Département de la justice magique ne croulait pas sous les affaires en ce moment alors en tant que directrice, elle pouvait se permettre quelques libertés. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi ce jour-là de laisser ses employés s'occuper du peu de travail qu'ils avaient et qu'elle en profitait pour dormir un peu et se reposer. Elle profita donc du calme de l'auberge pour dormir jusqu'à dix heures du matin, chose qui lui arrivait rarement car elle considérait que dormir tard était une perte de temps, cela lui donnait l'impression de gâcher complètement sa journée. Elle se leva de très bonne humeur malgré tout et profita de ce temps libre pour prendre soin d'elle. C'est une douche et une épilation plus tard qu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain pour aller choisir sa tenue du jour. Elle hésita quelques minutes devant son placard avant de se décider pour un jean blanc qu'elle accompagna d'un top noir très fluide à fines bretelles, au décolleté arrondi dévoilant seulement le haut de sa poitrine d'une manière à la fois sensuelle mais sans trop en dévoiler. Elle couvrit ses épaules d'un gilet crème et enfila des baskets de la même couleur. Elle laissa ses cheveux boucler tout naturellement autour de son visage et ne se maquilla que d'une touche de mascara, laissant sa peau nue et ses quelques taches de rousseur à l'air libre.

Elle descendit en trottinant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et fut accueillie par Georgia qui lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner.

« Georgia, vous êtes une mère pour moi ! » la remercia-t-elle en s'installant au comptoir pour être proche d'elle.

« Ça me fait plaisir, tu le sais. »

« Je vous en remercierai jamais assez ! »

Elle commença à siroter son jus d'orange avant de continuer.

« Vous avez profité de l'absence de clients pour faire la grasse matinée ce matin ? »

« Tu parles ! » s'exclama l'aubergiste. « J'ai été réveillée à sept heures du matin par monsieur Malefoy qui frappait à la porte comme un sauvage. Je me suis levée du mauvais pied. »

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

« Drago est venu ce matin ? Si tôt ? »

« Oui. Sa tornade de belle-soeur a débarqué au Manoir et je peux t'assurer que quand elle est là, la vie des Malefoy n'est pas de tout repos. »

Etonnée d'apprendre que la belle-soeur de Drago était chez lui, plein de questions lui venaient désormais en tête.

« Daphné Greengrass ? Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça Georgia ? »

« Tu étais à Poudlard avec eux, tu sais comment elle est. »

Hermione rit un petit peu.

« Pas vraiment non. Vous savez qu'à l'époque, Drago me détestait presque autant que ce que Scorpius déteste les haricots verts. Je sais que Daphné était plus tolérante envers les nés moldus que lui, mais elle a du m'adresser la parole deux fois en sept ans, et encore. »

« Je vois. Alors laisse moi t'expliquer. Daphné c'est la provocation, l'exubérance, l'hypocrisie et l'exhibitionnisme réunis en une seule femme. »

« Ça donne envie … » grimaça Hermione.

« C'est une femme complexe. Elle est très sûre d'elle et ne doute en aucun cas de tous ses agissements. Elle est dingue de monsieur Malefoy depuis très longtemps. »

Georgia déblatérait tout ça avec un naturel, une aisance et une normalité déconcertante alors qu'Hermione était sidérée par ce qu'elle apprenait. Daphné Greengrass, la soeur ainée d'Astoria, était amoureuse du mari de sa défunte soeur ? C'était une histoire complètement glauque, mais néanmoins pas bien étonnant que Drago se soit fourvoyé malgré lui dans une telle affaire.

« Elle est amoureuse du mari de sa soeur qui est tristement décédée ? C'est horrible non ? »

« Monsieur Malefoy vous racontera ça certainement mieux que m… »

Georgia n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisqu'un « pop » significatif d'un transplanage venait de se faire entendre dans la pièce, faisant se retourner les deux femmes vers la source du bruit.

Et bien quand on parle du loup, le Drago Malefoy venait de montrer le bout de son nez, terriblement élégant dans ce pantalon chino bleu marine surmonté d'une chemise noire qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de boutonner jusqu'en haut, laissant à l'air libre la totalité de sa cage thoracique. En fin de compte, en le regardant de plus près, on aurait dit qu'il venait de quitter un lieu à la hâte. Ses cheveux d'habitude dans un désordre totalement étudié, étaient là dans un bazar qui donnait l'impression qu'il venait de sortir du lit. Et en y regardant de plus prêt, ses yeux grisonnants respiraient l'inquiétude, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Ça va ? » osa demander Hermione.

« J'ai besoin de toi Hermione. »

C'était un crève coeur pour Drago de s'abaisser à demander de l'aide mais à un moment donné il faut savoir accepter qu'on ne puisse pas gérer seul ses problèmes et qu'on a besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un et d'être entouré.

Surprise, Hermione s'auto-pointa du doigt.

« Tu .. quoi ? Moi ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Toi, terriblement. C'est à propos de Scorpius. »

Au-delà d'éveiller sa curiosité, il l'inquiéta. Qu'est ce qui pouvait nécessiter son aide et qui concernait son fils ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Non .. Enfin .. Non. Suis-moi au Manoir. »

Il lui tendit sa main qu'Hermione s'empressa de saisir sans demander son reste, et ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'imposante demeure des Malefoy.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle s'était retrouvée dans le hall du Manoir. N'ayant pas lâché sa main, Drago courrait presque jusqu'à l'étage, tirant Hermione derrière lui. Que diable avait-il pu arriver à Scorpius qui nécessite sa présence ? Elle espérait en tout cas que ce ne soit rien de bien grave. Ils montaient à la hâte les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient jusqu'à l'étage et la jeune femme se traînant derrière lui avait tout à loisir d'inspecter les lieux. Tout était d'une sobriété à couper le souffle. L'escalier débouchait sur un long couloir qui desservait un nombre de pièces assez impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul ici avec son fils.

« Ah ben t'es rentré ! Qu'est ce que tu fout… Hermione Granger ? »

Daphné avait quitté sa chambre en entendant du bruit dans le couloir, signe que Drago était revenu. Les poings sur les hanches, un sourcil interrogateur dressé, elle questionnait son beau-frère du regard qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de lui répondre ou de lui apporter la moindre attention puisqu'il ne regardait qu'Hermione. Cette dernière, dont le regard papillonnait de Daphné à Drago, fut presque obligée de stopper son regard sur lui tant ses iris gris respirant l'inquiétude la mettaient dans un franc état de panique avancé. Il se passait quoi ici ?

« Voilà le topo. Scorpius vient d'apprendre que sa mère est morte. J'ai merdé, j'ai parlé trop vite, il l'a appris par surprise et, si tu entends bien les pleurs qui proviennent de sa chambre juste là, tu remarqueras qu'il encaisse plutôt mal la nouvelle. »

C'était donc ça. Hermione se pinça les lèvres, désolée pour lui, pour Scorpius, et triste de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Je gère pas, je panique, je sais pas quoi faire. »

Elle lut aussitôt la sincérité, autant dans sa voix que dans son regard, que dans sa respiration accélérée qu'elle décelait en voyant sa cage thoracique s'élever plus rapidement que de raison.

« Ohé, je suis là moi ! » fit remarquer Daphné, toujours plantée à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à l'aînée Greengrass, Hermione préféra soutenir Drago avec un sourire.

« Il est là dedans ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la porte.

« Oui. » répondit simplement le père. « Il a verrouillé la porte et il veut pas en sortir. Je veux pas le brusquer ou le braquer mais je peux pas le laisser enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. C'est pas correct. Et puis il faut que je lui explique. »

« Faîtes comme si j'étais pas là surtout. » redoubla Daphné.

« Ok, ça va le faire. Je peux tenter quelque chose ? »

« Vas-y, de toute façon c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. »

« Si elle arrive à le faire sortir de là, je veux bien avaler mon poids en chocogrenouilles. »

« Pari tenu Greengrass. » lâcha spontanément Drago qui daignait finalement lui apporter un minimum de considération.

Hermione venait de toquer doucement du bout des doigts contre la porte de la chambre de Scorpius, le coeur serré d'entendre ses sanglots de l'autre côté. Premièrement, aucune réponse. Mais c'était mal connaître Hermione que de penser qu'elle allait abandonner au premier obstacle. Elle fit de nouveau cogner ses doigts contre la porte.

« Scorpius … C'est Hermione. »

Toujours pas de réponse, mais les sanglots semblaient s'être stoppés net pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Je sais que tu viens d'apprendre pour ta maman et je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, c'est vrai. »

Même si elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse, elle continuait. Son but était qu'il se sente en confiance.

« Je connaissais pas beaucoup ta maman mais je suis allée à Poudlard avec elle. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que c'était une personne souriante, toujours de bonne humeur et avec une grande soif d'apprendre … Un peu comme moi. »

Elle bascula un peu le regard vers Drago dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire approbateur.

« Ce que je sais aussi, c'est que c'était une maman formidable, qu'elle t'aimait de tout son coeur et qu'elle aimait ton papa très fort aussi … Qu'est ce que tu dirais de m'ouvrir pour qu'on discute tous les deux un peu ? Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite brique en carton contenant du jus de citrouille, le péché mignon de Scorpius, qu'elle avait attrapé à la volée avant de s'échapper de l'auberge.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent spontanément quand ils entendirent le cliquetis d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille. Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux vers Scorpius qui avait à peine entrouvert la porte, suffisamment pour laisser passer sa petite frimousse, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

« Que toi Hermione. » marmonna-t-il en lançant un vilain regard à son père.

La jeune femme chercha l'approbation dans le regard de Drago qui hocha passivement la tête, contraint et forcé d'accepter. Elle lui chuchota.

« Je prépare le terrain, je te fais entrer dès que je peux. »

Elle se faufila dans le petit espace que Scorpius avait créé en ouvrant la porte, avant que le petit blond claque la porte bien rapidement. Elle prit quand même quelques secondes pour s'imprégner du lieu qui était définitivement bien trop grand pour un enfant de cinq ans. Au fond de la pièce trônait un grand lit, si grand qu'à son avis, Scorpius devait s'y perdre quelques fois, surmonté d'une grosse couette moelleuse sur laquelle s'animait des joueurs de Quidditch. Pour une chambre d'enfant, l'endroit était plutôt bien rangé, si ce n'étaient les quelques jouets qui traînaient ça et là, mais pas en grand nombre. La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux blancs. Sur la commode qui se dressait à sa gauche, elle fut attendrie pour une photo qui était posée dessus. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Drago portant Scorpius sur ses épaules, avec Astoria qui les regardait avec des yeux fascinés et un sourire qui prenait tout son visage. Le bonheur en une photo.

Hors de la chambre, Drago faisait les cent pas dans le long couloir, les mains jointes dans le dos et Daphné qui l'observait, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

« Tu vas user le carrelage à force Drago. »

« T'occupes. Va t'acheter des chocogrenouilles plutôt. »

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi … Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va réussir à le faire sortir de là ? Et puis pourquoi elle d'abord ? Depuis quand vous êtes proches ? »

« Je suis sûr de moi parce que Scorpius l'adore, qu'elle ne fait pas partie de sa famille et que donc, il se confiera plus facilement. Elle préparera le terrain comme elle a dit. Et puis c'est elle, c'est tout, il y a aucune justification à apporter. »

« Il y en a pas, ou tu veux pas me le dire ? » se risqua Daphné, le faisant arrêter de marcher.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends par là, inspecteur Greengrass ? »

« Je sous-entends qu'il doit bien y avoir une vraie raison à pourquoi elle et pas une autre. »

« Mais je sais pas ! » s'agaça Drago. « Elle … Elle a une attention particulière envers lui et envers moi, elle prend le temps d'essayer de nous comprendre, elle est ouverte d'esprit et tolérante, elle a à chaque fois les mots qu'il faut, les mots justes. »

Les yeux de Daphné se mirent à briller au fil de ce que Drago disait. Il avait un attachement particulier à cette fille et c'était aussi sûr que deux et deux font quatre. Elle avait un peu en travers de la gorge qu'Hermione ait une place si spéciale dans le coeur de Drago alors qu'elle, il l'avait envoyé paître comme une vulgaire vieille chaussette sale qu'on ne veut même pas donner aux elfes.

« Tu me sidères Drago. »

Elle poursuivit devant son regard étonné.

« Tu as passé ta vie à mépriser les sangs-de-bourbe, elle en particulier. Je vais pas te rappeler les sales coups que tu lui as fait, les insultes que tu lui as balancé, jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'as pas la mémoire qui flanche. Et maintenant voilà que t'as des sentiments pour elle ! Le monde tourne à l'envers. »

Elle tourna les talons pour aller s'allonger sur son lit, reprenant sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée.

« Quoi ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et se précipita dans sa chambre.

« Qui t'a parlé de sentiments ? »

« Toi. Implicitement. »

Elle gardait prétentieusement ses yeux rivés sur son livre. Elle ne lisait pas, elle attendait qu'il parte au quart de tour.

« J'ai jamais parlé de sentiments Daphné, tu dois entendre des voix. »

« Je te cite : 'Elle prend le temps de nous comprendre', 'Elle a une attention particulière envers moi'. J'appelle ça des sentiments implicitement avoués. »

« Je vois pas en quoi cela traduit des sentiments. Oh et puis j'ai aucune envie de parler de ça avec toi. »

Il commença à quitter la pièce.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, on est proches depuis plusieurs mois et beaucoup plus depuis le 12 décembre, le jour du mariage de Potter. »

« T'étais au mariage d'Harry Potter ? Vraiment, le monde tourne à l'envers et toi tu as des gros problèmes là haut. » lâcha-t-elle en tapant sa tête du doigt.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en étouffant un rire, avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner user le carrelage du couloir en faisant les cent pas. Au final, avait-elle fondamentalement tort ? Il fallait peut-être pas pousser le bouchon en appelant ça des sentiments mais il ressentait quelque chose de … différent. C'est vrai qu'il avait spontanément fait appel à Hermione pour le sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré avec son fils, parce qu'il savait qu'elle serait la seule à trouver les mots justes pour cette situation.

Il faisait encore et toujours des allers retours sans fin dans le couloir depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Une heure pendant laquelle Hermione n'était pas sortie de la chambre de Scorpius mais cela faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes qu'il ne pleurait plus. Il ne les entendait pas parler mais il n'entendait plus les pleurs de son fils et c'était déjà rassurant. Et puis … oh, il venait même d'entendre son petit rire cristallin à l'instant et il reprit espoir. Il se précipita pour venir coller son oreille à la porte de la chambre, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient là dedans. Vu qu'il s'appuyait de tout son poids contre la porte, il manqua de tomber à la renverse quand Hermione ouvrit la-dite porte.

Il toussota.

« Hum tu .. ça va ? »

Elle pouffa de rire.

Ça va. Il veut te voir. »

« Moi ? Il veut me v… et pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être que parce que, je sais pas, tu es son père et qu'il en va de ta responsabilité de parler à ton fils de la mort de sa mère ? »

« M'ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je l'ai rassuré, c'est de ça qu'il a besoin. De savoir que même si sa mère n'est plus là, toi tu es là, sa tante aussi, et Georgia, puis moi, et ses grands-parents. Que ça remplacera pas l'amour d'une maman mais qu'elle sera toujours dans son coeur … Enfin tout ça quoi, t'as bien compris. Maintenant tu fais ton boulot de père et tu gères. »

Elle l'attira dans la chambre de Scorpius, ce dernier étant assis par terre, sur son tapis.

« Non mais tu … restes avec moi s'il te plait ! »

Elle secoua la tête en faisant « non » de l'index.

« Tu assumes comme un grand Drago, je serai pas toujours là. »

« Oh tu pourrais. Je peux te séquestrer à la cave, t'enfermer dans le grenier ou au sous-sol avec les elfes de maison … Ou si, je sais, je peux t'attacher aux barreaux du lit et … non, là ça devient beaucoup trop excitant. »

Levant les yeux au ciel face à la stupidité des propos de Drago, Hermione quitta la chambre pour le laisser en tête à tête avec son fils. Maintenant qu'elle avait préparé le terrain et amorcé la conversation au sujet de la mort d'Astoria, c'était à lui de reprendre le rênes et d'assurer son job de super papa. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle s'hasarda dans la seule pièce où la porte était ouverte, supposant que c'était la chambre qu'occupait Daphné. Bingo. Elle était confortablement installée en tailleur sur son lit, en train de bouquiner.

« Daphné .. ? Salut. » tenta-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Salut Hermione. » répondit Daphné sans pour autant lever les yeux de son livre.

« Désolée, je t'ai pas dit bonjour tout à l'heure mais Drago m'a un peu pressée. »

« C'est pas grave. »

Un peu étonnée du ton avec lequel elle lui parlait, Hermione changea de tactique.

« Bon je te dérange pas plus. Si Drago me cherche, je serai en bas. »

« Fais comme chez toi surtout. »

« Dit celle qui habite pas plus ici que moi. » marmonna Hermione tout en descendant au rez-de-chaussée.

Il s'était déjà écoulée une heure et Drago était toujours dans la chambre avec Scorpius. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? En tout cas, Hermione n'osait pas aller y mettre son grain de sel. C'était un moment père/fils important qu'elle ne devait pas gâcher. Voyant l'heure du repas approcher et les elfes de maison s'activer, c'est en grande combattante de la cause de ces petites créatures qu'elle leur ordonna d'aller s'occuper ailleurs et de la laisser gérer le déjeuner. Les elfes tentèrent bien de protester mais la jeune femme leur assura qu'elle prenait toute la responsabilité d'une éventuelle crise de colère de leur maître. Cela dit, elle s'improvisa chef de maison et s'affaira à préparer le déjeuner pour quatre personnes, sans que Daphné ne vienne se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait les mains en plein dans sa pâte à gâteau que Drago et Scorpius décidèrent de descendre, le fils accroché sur le dos de son père, tous les deux souriants. Hermione se délecta du spectacle, heureuse de voir qu'ils avaient tous les deux retrouvé le sourire. D'un geste habile de son bras elle dégagea quelques boucles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

« Ça a l'air d'aller tous les deux. » constata-t-elle alors que Drago déposait Scorpius par terre, ce dernier allant jouer.

« Ça va. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui, je lui ai tout expliqué et il a compris. Ça sera pas facile, sa mère lui manquera souvent mais je vais tout faire pour qu'il ressente le manque le moins possible. »

« C'est dans ton devoir de papa et tu vas assurer je te fais confiance. »

« Merci. » avoua Drago. « Sans toi je serai encore en train de gratter à sa porte en le suppliant de m'ouvrir. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire modeste.

« C'était trois fois rien. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant, regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Gâteau au chocolat, valeur sûre pour toi comme pour ton fils. »

« Tu commences à me cerner toi, et j'aime pas ça ! » rit Drago tout en trempant son doigt dans la pâte pour la goûter. « C'est bon ça, même cru. »

« Tu veux m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il réponde par la positive.

« Euh je … genre sans magie ? Les mains dans la pâte ? »

« De manière complètement moldue. Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

« D'accord … On va essayer de pas s'empoisonner ou de pas s'entretuer. »

« Ça va le faire ! » rassura-t-elle tout en sortant ses mains du plat pour aller les laver. « Casse le chocolat en petits morceaux et mets les dans la casserole. »

Plein de bonnes intentions, Drago s'appliqua à faire ce qu'elle lui disait.

« D'ailleurs ils sont où mes elfes ? »

« Je les ai congédié. »

« Congédié ? Surtout prends tes aises Granger, fais comme si t'étais chez toi ! » râla-t-il dans un demi sourire.

« Complètement. Il fallait que je m'occupe pendant que tu étais avec ton fils et vu que sa majesté Daphné Greengrass n'a pas levé son sacrosaint fessier de son lit depuis une heure, je me suis débrouillée moi-même. J'ai donc dit à tes elfes de me laisser gérer, non sans les avoir entendu râler. Mais je leur ai dit que je prenais en charge ta rébellion. »

« Comme si j'étais un rebelle … »

« Quand tu l'as décidé, oui. »

Il marmonna un peu dans sa barbe, en terminant de casser le chocolat dans la casserole.

« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? »

« Ça. »

Elle craqua une allumette qui s'enflamma dans l'instant, provoquant un mouvement de recul et un cri de surprise chez le blond, dont les yeux étaient prêts à quitter leurs orbites. Riant à sa réaction, elle mit le feu sous la casserole pour faire fondre le chocolat.

« Mais qu'est ce que … » bafouilla Drago. « Comment t'as fait ça ? »

« C'est une allumette, ça sert à faire du feu sans magie. »

« Wahou … C'est … étonnant. »

« Et moldu. Tu vas voir que tu vas y prendre goût ! »

« Y prendre goût j'en sais rien mais en tout cas tu me surprendras toujours. »

« Je suis pleine de surprises … » dévoila-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Tout en discutant, ils attendirent que le chocolat ait fondu pour le mélanger à la pâte déjà prête. Drago prit un malin plaisir à tout mélanger, avec les yeux brillants et le sourire béat d'un enfant qui découvre la vie. Amusée et attendrie par ses réactions, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi. Cet homme aussi était plein de surprises et plus il s'ouvrait, plus il se dévoilait, plus il devenait terriblement attirant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, la sortant de sa rêverie.

« On fait ça. »

Elle sortit du saladier la cuillère en bois pleine de chocolat, mit sa main dessous pour parer à un éventuel dégoulinement de chocolat, et leva la cuillère à hauteur de sa bouche de Drago. Le jeune homme hésita deux secondes avant de porter la cuillère à sa bouche et de lécher le chocolat s'y trouvant, se retrouvant par la même occasion avec du chocolat sur le nez et dans la moustache vu qu'Hermione s'était amusée à relever la cuillère. Elle pouffa de rire, se reculant par précaution.

« Jolie moustache chocolatée Malefoy ! »

« À qui la faute ?! » s'offusqua-t-il en cherchant rapidement une vengeance.

« Oh je sais pas. Pas la mienne ! »

S'approchant d'Hermione d'un pas lent, comme un prédateur avançant jusqu'à sa proie, le regard menaçant et les lèvres étirées dans un sourire mesquin, la jeune femme reculait plus il avançait.

« Tu l'emporteras pas au paradis Hermione Granger ! »

Il trempa rapidement son doigt dans le reste de chocolat fondu pour l'essuyer sur la joue d'Hermione, lui déclenchant un éclat de rire.

« Ah non, c'est pas juste ! » s'écria-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas juste ? Que je me venge de la même manière que toi ? »

Il recommença, essuyant de nouveau son doigt plein de chocolat sur le visage de sa voisine.

« Aaah ! Drago bon sang, arrête ! »

Elle lui demandait d'arrêter, sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire. Elle se saisit de la cuillère qu'elle essuya sur la joue de Drago, qui ouvrit la bouche en grand en s'offusquant.

« La guerre est déclarée ! »

S'en suivit une bataille de chocolat dans toute la cuisine du Manoir. Ils se courraient après, n'hésitant pas à redoubler d'astuces et de tactiques pour vaillamment tartiner l'autre de chocolat. Des rires, des cris s'élevaient dans la pièce. Et autant dire que cela faisait bien longtemps que le Manoir n'avait pas résonné d'autant de joie et de bonne humeur. Ce fut Hermione qui voulut rendre les armes la première, car à court de munitions. Sauf que c'était sans compter sur Drago qui ne voulait pas en rester là. Maintenant adossée contre un mur le visage et les bras entièrement recouverts de chocolat, Drago avait repris sa démarche assurée de félin à la conquête de son déjeuner, la cuillère à la main comme arme de destruction massive. Prise au piège, elle fermait fort les yeux et attendait sa sentence. Une, deux, trois, puis quatre secondes. Ne sentant pas sa punition arriver, elle se risqua à ouvrir doucement les yeux et elle eut un sursaut quand elle découvrit le visage de son ravisseur aussi près du sien. Plus grand qu'elle, elle avait à peine à lever la tête pour plonger l'ambre de ses yeux dans l'azur de ceux de Drago, qui se teintaient partiellement de gris à quelques endroits. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait analyser la moindre ride au coin de ses yeux, le moindre recoin mal rasé de sa barbe, la moindre fossette au creux de ses joues. Il était diaboliquement beau. Elle sentait aussi son souffle heurter son visage. Ses sauvages boucles en désordre sur sa tête et autour de son visage, il dégagea habilement les mèches brunes qui obstruaient la vue de la jeune femme, laissant ensuite ses mains s'appuyer contre le mur, de chaque côté du visage d'Hermione. Elle sentait aussi son coeur qui commençait à s'emballer dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se nouer et ses pensées se mélanger.

« La guerre est terminée ? » réussit-elle à articuler non sans avoir la voix qui tremblait.

« Je sais pas, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »

« Et bien … Je dirai que ça serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, tu vois … »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un peu gênée de prononcer ce genre de chose emplie de sous-entendus. Maintenant il fallait que le sous-entendu arrive jusqu'au cerveau de Drago et c'était pas gagné parce qu'un homme ne comprend pas tout lorsque ce n'est pas explicitement dit. Cela-dit, à en juger par le sourire en coin qui trônait sur sa bouche, il avait l'air d'avoir compris. Le jeune homme approchait lentement son visage de celui d'Hermione, une lenteur à faire concurrence avec tous les escargots de la planète. Elle était prête à se jeter sur lui et à le dévorer d'un baiser ultra passionné, mais la pudeur l'en empêchait. Plus il approchait, plus elle sentait son coeur marteler sa poitrine encore plus fort. Sa bouche était à un demi centimètre de la sienne, elle venait de fermer les yeux pour recevoir son baiser.

« Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce chantier ?! » hurla Daphné, faisant immédiatement se reculer Drago et se redresser Hermione. « Y'a eu la guerre ici ou quoi ? »

Hermione déglutit en soupirant, jetant une oeillade à Drago qui en menait pas large non plus, coupé dans son élan. Sauf que Daphné riait sous cape, bien heureuse d'avoir intentionnellement joué les trouble-fêtes.

« C'est vous qui avez mis ce bazar ? Non mais regardez-vous. On dirait des enfants, vous avez quel âge ? »

« Vingt-six ans … » marmonna Hermione en étouffant un rire.

« Moi vingt-cinq. » ajouta Drago en se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire.

« Oh et puis je suis pas votre mère. » conclut Daphné en quittant la pièce.

Elle laissa plantés dans la cuisine Hermione et Drago, la première passablement agacée d'avoir été coupée en plein élan, surtout pour qu'elle quitte la pièce ensuite, le second un peu irrité de s'être fait couper l'herbe sous le pied.

« Bon je vais .. je … ranger. Je vais ranger. » bafouilla Hermione en s'activant avec sa baguette pour nettoyer leur bazar et le chocolat sur elle et ses vêtements.

Drago quant à lui, s'était occupé d'enlever toutes les traces de chocolat sur les meubles, par terre, sur les murs et sur lui. Dans sa tête défilaient les images de leur rapprochement une minute plus tôt avant que Daphné vienne encore se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Que ce serait-il passé si elle n'était pas arrivée ?

Hermione mit le gâteau à cuire pendant qu'elle terminait le repas avec l'aide de Drago qui prenait étonnamment beaucoup de plaisir à agir comme un moldu. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, mais oui.

« J'ai l'impression que tu apprécies ça plus que de raison … »

« Apprécier quoi ? » questionna Drago qui était assis devant le four à regarder le gâteau cuire.

« La cuisine à la manière moldue. »

Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui.

« C'est marrant je trouve. Ça prend plus de temps que de faire ça façon sorcier, mais c'est sympa. Je me sens … impliqué. »

Il tourna sa tête vers elle avec ce si beau sourire.

« C'est le principe de la cuisine. Tu prends le temps de préparer quelque chose, de t'impliquer comme tu dis, et de t'appliquer aussi, pour faire plaisir aux gens que tu aimes. Et après, il y aura pas plus belle récompense que le sourire de ton fils quand il dévorera le gâteau en te disant que « c'est trop bon papa ! » avec du chocolat plein les dents. Tu pourras te dire qu'à ce moment précis, s'il est heureux, c'est grâce à toi seulement et parce que tu as pris le temps de lui faire plaisir. »

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit. Hermione sentit littéralement son coeur fondre dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que c'était même légal d'être aussi beau ?

« Et grâce à toi aussi, t'as fait plus de la moitié du boulot. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« On peut dire que tu l'as fait de A à Z. Personne ira vérifier, je t'en voudrais pas, et tu peux t'attribuer toute la gloire si c'est pour voir ton fils avec le sourire. »

« Merci Hermione. T'es géniale avec nous et ça m'aide vachement. »

« Je t'en prie … » elle se risqua à poser sa main sur la cuisse de son voisin. « Ça me fait plaisir de vous aider. »

Il posa sa main sur la sienne pendant quelques secondes, relevant la tête quand le four émit un petit « ding ».

« C'est quoi ?! » paniqua-t-il.

« Déstresse. Ça veut juste dire que c'est cuit. »

Elle attrapa un torchon pour protéger ses mains et sortit le gâteau du four, embaumant la cuisine d'un fort parfum chocolaté, faisant se lécher les babines à Drago.

« Ça sent le chocolat ! » cria Scorpius en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Drago le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse voir le gâteau qu'Hermione venait de sortir du four.

« C'est toi qui l'as fait Hermione le gâteau ? » demanda Scorpius, venant entourer de ses bras la nuque de son père.

« Pas du tout, c'est papa. »

Le petit garçon tourna aussitôt la tête pour regarder son père dans les yeux, visiblement étonné que cette pâtisserie soit l'oeuvre de son papa.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Archi vrai mon grand. Tu me diras s'il est bon ? »

Il hocha vivement sa petite frimousse.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera bon papa ! On le mange maintenant ? »

« On s'en sert comme entrée avant le plat ? Non chéri, on va passer à table et on le mangera pour le dessert. »

Scorpius approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de gigoter pour que son père le pose par terre. Accompagné de Daphné qui avait décidé de s'activer, ils mirent la table ensemble. Pour trois.

« Tu sais plus compter Daphné ? » demanda Drago à sa belle-soeur en même temps qu'il ajoutait un couvert.

« Quoi ? Toi, moi et Scorpius ça fait trois. »

« Et Hermione mange avec ses mains à même le sol comme un primate ? »

« Ah parce qu'elle reste déjeuner ? » osa demander Daphné avec une grimace de dégoût.

Drago s'assura qu'Hermione n'avait rien entendu, et c'était le cas puisqu'elle était occupée dans la cuisine avec Scorpius, occupés à couper les parts de gâteau pour qu'il refroidisse plus facilement.

« A quoi tu joues Daphné ? »

« Je savais pas qu'elle restait manger c'est tout ! On va pas appeler le Ministre de la Magie et en faire une affaire d'état nécessitant la présence de tout le Magenmagot, si ? »

« Je parle pas de ça. Enfin si, de ça et du reste. Elle t'a rien fait, je vois pas pourquoi tu la traites comme ça. »

« Elle trouble l'équilibre familial et elle te rend … différent. »

« L'équilibre familial ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, sachant que tu viens ici dès qu'il te tombe un oeil, tu ne fais pas partie de ce que tu appelles l'équilibre familial. »

« Peu importe. Toujours est-il que t'es pas le même quand elle est là. Tu minaudes, tu bats des cils, tu souris comme une gravure de mode, tu me calcules plus et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu fais la cuisine. »

« Je fais la cuisine pour mon fils, ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Bien sûr. Tu fais un gâteau à la manière moldue sans utiliser ta baguette, comme ses moldus de parents à elle, et tu fais ça que pour ton fils. T'iras le faire croire à d'autre. »

« Ah elle est belle la Daphné Greengrass ouverte d'esprit qui ne jugeait pas les sorciers sur le sang, qui me martelait que les sorciers venant de parents moldus étaient tout à fait respectables et pas forcément moins doués ou moins fréquentables que des sangs purs. Combien de fois tu m'as bassiné que je faisais des erreurs de jugement ? Maintenant que je répare mes erreurs de jugement et que je constate qu'Hermione, bien qu'elle soit née de parents moldus, est une sorcière intelligente et une femme formidable, c'est toi qui joues les sangs purs en mal de reconnaissance ? Arrête un peu Daphné. »

Pour occuper ses mains et surtout pour éviter de s'emporter et de dire des choses déplacées, Drago déplaçait et replaçait à l'infini les couverts sur la table, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.

Daphné roula des yeux.

« Bon, je veux bien t'accorder que c'est peut-être pas ça le fond du problème. »

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu arriveras à dire concrètement tes pensées, sans faire des tours et des détours jusqu'à arriver à tes fins ? »

T'allais l'embrasser tout à l'heure ? »

Daphné Greengrass ou la contradiction à l'état pur. Soit elle tournait autour du pot pendant trois jours avant de finalement admettre le fond de sa pensée, soit elle sautait du coq à l'âne et lâchait une bombe sans prendre de gants.

« Probablement. Où est le problème ? »

Il venait de prendre place à table, sa belle-soeur assise en face de lui.

« Tu refuses mes avances en me disant que t'as pas fait ton deuil et que t'es pas prêt, et deux jours après tu sautes sur Hermione Granger. Le roi du paradoxe. »

« Remettons les choses dans leur contexte ma grande. J'ai refusé tes avances parce que je n'éprouve rien pour toi à part ce que peut ressentir un homme envers sa belle-soeur et parce que tu me fais du rentre dedans par simple provocation. Et je ne lui pas sauté dessus, j'étais juste à deux doigts de l'embrasser de la manière la plus conventionnelle qui soit avant que tu viennes jouer les trouble-fêtes. »

« On va faire comme si t'avais rien dit et que je n'étais pas profondément vexée par la violence de tes propos. »

« T'es lourde Greengrass. »

Leur échange fut interrompu par Hermione et Scorpius qui revenaient avec le repas. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, la jeune femme s'installa à côté de Drago, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de se retrouver à côté de cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

Le déjeuner se déroula sans incident particulier. Daphné ne prononça pas un mot de tout le repas, se contentant de manger en faisant la gueule. L'animation du repas se faisait entre Drago, Hermione et Scorpius, menant tambour battant des conversations effrénées sur tout et n'importe quoi. Jalouse de l'alchimie et de la complicité naissante entre les trois individus, Daphné avait quitté la table avant le dessert en prétextant une migraine qui l'obligeait à aller se coucher pour se reposer. En son fort intérieur, Hermione remercia ce mal de tête qu'elle pensait réel et qui, du coup, lui permettait de rester avec Drago et Scorpius. Soulagé aussi de ne plus avoir sa belle-soeur dans les pattes pour faire obstacle à ses diverses entreprises, Drago pria silencieusement pour que cette migraine aille crescendo et la cloue au lit jusqu'à la fin de sa semaine de vacances ici.

Quand vint l'heure du dessert, le père de famille était on ne peut plus fier de voir son fils engloutir son gâteau avec des étoiles plein les yeux, comme s'il dégustait le saint graal. Hermione avait eu raison sur toute la ligne tout à l'heure, comme d'habitude. Il était heureux de se dire qu'à cet instant précis, le regard de son fils et son sourire n'étaient présents que grâce à lui, parce qu'il avait fait un effort, qu'il s'était dépassé et qu'il avait construit quelque chose de ses propres mains pour lui faire plaisir.

C'était la fin d'après-midi, le soleil commençait à se coucher et Scorpius jouait tranquillement et silencieusement dans le salon, au coin du feu de cheminée.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer … » lâcha Hermione tout en attrapant son manteau qu'elle enfila avant d'entourer sa nuque de son écharpe en laine.

Mille pensées traversèrent la tête de Drago qui n'avait tout bonnement aucune envie qu'elle s'en aille déjà. La laisser partir signifiait se retrouver à nouveau seul face à ses responsabilités.

« Tu … Tu veux pas un thé, avant de partir ? »

Elle secoua la tête par la négative.

« Il va bientôt faire nuit, je vais rentrer. »

« Bon, alors attends. »

Il demanda à Scorpius de rester sage dans le salon pendant qu'il s'éclipsait une minute ou deux. Il enfila également son manteau et, une main dans le dos d'Hermione, l'attira dehors.

La fin du mois de décembre était fraiche. Il n'avait plus neigé depuis Noël mais à cause du froid, la neige persistait par terre et ne voulait pas fondre. L'immense cour du Manoir était d'un blanc immaculé qui apaisait l'esprit. Hermione laissait son regard vagabonder ça et là, appréciant l'endroit comme elle n'avait jamais pu le faire. Malgré la période de l'année qui n'était pas propice à la pousse des plantes ou au maintien de la verdure, le jardin était soumis à un enchantement qui permettait de garder l'ensemble verdoyant toute l'année. Enfin, un verdoyant teinté pour l'instant de blanc. Les paons albinos de Lucius Malefoy se baladaient dans le jardin sans prêter attention à Hermione et Drago qui s'y promenaient à faible allure.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose avant que je parte ? »

Hermione rompit le silence la première avec cette interrogation à l'intention de Drago qui avançait, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau bleu marine.

« Oh euh .. Pas spécialement. »

Un brin déçue, Hermione hocha passivement la tête avant que Drago reprenne.

« Elle le fera pas alors je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de Daphné. Elle est comme ça, elle prête beaucoup plus attention à sa personne qu'aux autres alors désolée si tu t'es sentie mise à l'écart par elle. »

« Tu sais, ça m'est bien égal. Je pars du principe que si quelqu'un m'apprécie ou veut me connaître il me parle. Si la personne ne me parle pas, elle fait sa vie et je fais la mienne. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine. »

« T'as bien raison. » admit Drago.

Ils arpentaient le jardin silencieusement depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et c'est Hermione qui brisa de nouveau le silence.

« J'ai trouvé un appartement, au fait. J'emménage à la fin de la semaine. »

Hop hop hop. Stop, arrêt sur image, on coupe le son. Elle déménage ? Elle quitte l'auberge ? C'était pas vraiment la nouvelle de l'année ni ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre alors qu'une complicité naissait entre eux en plus des rapprochements significatifs. Elle lui filait entre les doigts à un moment pas vraiment idéal.

« C'est vrai ? » feinta-t-il. « Où ça ? »

« En plein centre de Londres et pas loin du Ministère. C'est dans un quartier très vivant la journée mais calme le soir, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut. »

« Tu vas quitter l'auberge alors ? »

« En toute logique oui. C'était qu'une transition de toute façon, une passade le temps de me retrouver. Je sens que maintenant je vais mieux et cet appartement c'est l'occasion de reprendre complètement ma vie en main et de laisser Georgia tranquille aussi. »

« Tu sais qu'elle t'adore, c'était pas un fardeau pour elle de t'avoir tous les jours. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir mon chez moi. Un endroit où je pourrais mener ma propre vie de célibataire sans les chaussettes sales de Ron qui jonchent le sol, sans son échiquier magique jamais rangé et sans ses cheveux roux qui traînent dans le lavabo. »

« Huum, dis comme ça ça avait l'air super sympa de vivre avec lui … » se moqua Drago en pouffant de rire.

« Et encore, c'est qu'une infime partie de ce que j'endurais tous les jours, crois moi. »

« Je te crois sur parole, j'ai pas envie d'avoir les détails de votre vie commune. »

« Mais c'est terminé ce temps là. Maintenant je pourrais mettre la musique à fond, danser en petite culotte et en soutien-gorge sur des chansons pop moldues, manger de la glace à même le pot en regardant la pluie tomber dehors ou traîner en pyjama le dimanche en regardant des séries moldues à la télévision. »

« La tévé..lé..vi..sion ? » bafouilla Drago alors que trop de nouvelles informations arrivaient jusqu'à son cerveau.

« La télévision. C'est … une espèce de grosse boîte qui diffuse des images. Je te montrerai ça un jour. Ta culture moldue est totalement à faire, c'est génial. »

« Oui oui, et ben n'y prends pas trop goût non plus. Moi je préfère que tu me montres comment tu danses en culotte dans ton appartement sur de la musique, ça m'intéresse beaucoup plus. »

« Ça fait deux fois dans une même journée que tu fais des allusions perverses Drago Malefoy, il va falloir tenir tes hormones un peu. »

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude en riant, le faisant rire aussi. C'était terriblement agréable de partager ce genre de moment ensemble.

« Tu m'aideras à m'installer ? » demanda Hermione, brisant le silence pour la troisième fois.

« Bien sûr. Je viendrai avec Scorpius, il mettra le souk dans ton appartement avant même que t'aies eu le temps d'y poser toutes tes affaires. »

« Tant qu'il fait pas des dessins sur les murs … »

« Tu serais surprise par ses talents de dessinateur ! »

« J'en doute pas. Il m'a déjà donné quelques uns de ses dessins, ils seront affichés chez moi je lui ai promis. »

Touché d'apprendre que son fils avait fait des dessins pour Hermione et que cette dernière, de surcroit, les avait gardés pour les exposer chez elle, Drago étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire. Rarement il s'était senti aussi bien.

La cour du Manoir était certes grande, mais ils en avaient déjà fait le tour deux fois. Drago cherchait à chaque fois un prétexte pour la faire rester dès qu'elle parlait de partir. N'y voyant que du feu dans ses petites manigances sans grande importance, Hermione tombait dans son piège les deux pieds en avant et restait avec lui à discuter, profitant du frais de la fin de journée. L'envie de partir la quittait peu à peu. Elle décida de s'assoir sur un banc de pierre qui trônait dans le jardin, juste avant l'immense haie qui menait au portail d'entrée.

« Je peux te poser une question Drago ? »

La phrase qui tue. Il avait juste envie de répondre non, de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de courir s'enfermer chez lui. Mais c'était pas très brave, ni courageux, ni Malefoyen.

« La réponse est non. »

« Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander ! » rit Hermione.

« Pas grave. Je prends les devants, la réponse sera non quelle que soit la question. »

« D'accord. Bon ben écoute c'est très décevant alors. » fit-elle en détournant le regard, faisant semblant d'être déçue par sa réponse.

« C'était quoi la question ? »

« Peu importe, maintenant j'ai ma réponse donc la question n'a plus aucune importance. »

« Hermione ! »

Il attrapa délicatement le menton de sa voisine entre ses doigts, la forçant à tourner le visage vers lui et plongeant ses iris bleus dans les siens ambrés.

« C'est mon prénom, Drago, bien joué. »

« Moque toi. Alors, c'était quoi cette question dont la réponse te déçoit tant ? »

« Je voulais savoir si t'avais toujours envie de me voir danser en petite culotte mais visiblement c'est non. Donc on oublie et on passe à autre chose ? »

Au coin des lèvres de la brune se dessinait un sourire mesquin et triomphant. A en croire la mine déconfite qui prenait place sur le visage de Drago, elle avait tout gagné. Elle finit par pouffer de rire alors qu'il tenait toujours son visage entre ses doigts.

« C'est une blague ! Une blague Drago, on se reprend ! »

Elle claqua des doigts devant son visage figé, le faisant finalement réagir.

« Toi non plus t'es pas si malin que t'en as l'air parfois. Je plaisantais Drago ! C'était pas ma question de base et pour tout te dire, la réponse négative que tu m'as donnée me convenait finalement très bien. »

« Tu vas finir par me la dire cette question ou je vais devoir te torturer ? »

« Ça dépend, tu procèdes comment pour torturer les gens ? »

« Hermione ! » s'agaça Drago.

« Ok ok, on se détend. » elle prit la main de Drago qui soutenait son menton pour la lever de son visage, mais la garda dans la sienne. « Je voulais savoir s'il se passait quelque chose entre toi et Daphné … Je veux dire, quelque chose de … physique. C'est peut-être une question très conne, enfin pas peut-être, c'est sûr, mais j'ai envie de savoir. Parce que je sens qu'il y a un truc spécial entre vous. »

Elle parlait sans le regarder, elle jouait juste avec les doigts de son voisin, s'attardant à faire glisser sur son annulaire la grosse chevalière en argent surmontée de ses initiales qu'il portait tous les jours.

« La réponse non te convenait ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, toujours sans le regarder, nerveuse d'affronter son regard sur un sujet si délicat.

« Alors ma réponse reste un non. »

« Pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Non, parce que c'est la vérité. Pas plus tard que ce matin elle a avoué qu'elle me charmait depuis plusieurs mois, et pas plus tard que ce matin j'ai refusé ses avances pour plusieurs raisons évidentes, la première étant que c'est la soeur de ma femme décédée. Et puis Daphné n'est pas mon genre de femme. Elle est très belle, c'est indéniable, mais justement elle sait qu'elle est belle, elle en joue, et elle est pas naturelle ni spontanée. Tout est calculé avec elle, moi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne calcule pas ses moindres faits et gestes, qui soit naturelle, qui se prenne pas la tête et qui mette pas tout en oeuvre pour séduire tout ce qui lui passe sous la baguette. »

Hermione avait désormais une armée de lutins de Cornouailles effectuant une salsa endiablée dans sa tête. Il ne se passait rien entre lui et Daphné et en plus il avait refusé ses avances. Cette journée était définitivement très belle.

« Alors la réponse non me convenait et me convient toujours. »

Elle avait arrêté de jouer avec sa chevalière pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens, Drago n'opposant aucune résistance à son geste. Elle releva finalement ses yeux vers les siens, se prenant son regard bleu de plein fouet tant il était intense. Il avait quelques petits mèches blondes sur le front et justement elle s'amusa à glisser ses doigt dans ses cheveux pour les lui coiffer un peu vers l'arrière. Elle aimait beaucoup la candeur et la désinvolture qui se dégageaient de lui quand il avait ses cheveux en bataille mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout c'était qu'il n'ai rien devant les yeux pour cacher ce si beau regard et la si belle couleur qu'ils avaient.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » dit Drago d'un ton très doux.

« A la couleur de tes yeux. Comment c'est possible d'avoir les yeux gris ? C'est vrai, les gens ont communément les yeux bleus, verts, ou marrons. Allez, on peut dire noisette pour dévier un peu et faire fantaisie mais gris … C'est physiologiquement impossible. Qui plus est si tu pars du principe qu'à la base ils sont bleus et qu'ils changent de couleur. »

« Tu sais, il paraît que je suis un sorcier, que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. » se moqua-t-il. « Alors à partir de là, la couleur des yeux c'est pas si fantasque. Surtout quand tu sais qu'un Métamorphomage peut avoir les cheveux roses … »

« Oui mais le Métamorphomage décide sa transformation, comme un animagus par exemple. Toi, tu claques pas des doigts pour avoir les yeux qui passent du bleu au gris. »

« C'est selon mon humeur. »

« J'ai bien vu. Humeur négative d'ailleurs. J'ai remarqué qu'ils deviennent gris quand tu es en colère, contrarié ou angoissé. »

« Ils peuvent devenir gris pour des émotions positives aussi. »

« C'est vrai ? Il me semble t'avoir vu heureux quelques fois, mais tes yeux étaient restés bleus. »

« Les émotions positives c'est pas forcément que la joie. »

« Genre ? Oui d'accord, tu vas me dire l'amour, la gratitude, l'euphorie ou la fierté par exemple. Mais tout ça ça ressemble étrangement à la joie au final, moi je pense que c'est lié. »

« Oh mon dieu, tais toi. »

Il se rua sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser, aussitôt lui eut-il demandé de se taire. Hermione étouffa un gémissement de surprise contre la bouche de son voisin qui venait de la prendre littéralement de court. C'est sans aucune once d'hésitation que la langue de Drago franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme qui l'accueillit sans rechigner. Alors qu'elle resserrait ses doigts autour des siens, sa main de libre vint agripper le col de son manteau, l'attirant au plus près d'elle pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. La main de libre de Drago, elle, venait d'élire domicile dans la nuque d'Hermione. Laissant leurs langues mutuelles s'adonner à un ballet effréné qu'ils avaient à peine eut le temps de tâtonner le matin du lendemain du mariage, la brune tira au maximum Drago à elle, sentant maintenant toute la pression de son coeur contre son torse. Leurs coeurs d'ailleurs venaient de se mettre sur le même tempo, battant à un rythme endiablé qui s'intensifiait au fil des secondes. Tous les deux à court de souffle, c'est à contre coeur qu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant quitter la proximité de leurs corps.

« Alors toi tu procèdes comme ça quand tu veux faire taire les gens … »

« Exactement. Et avec tout le monde. »

Elle se mit à rire, appuyant son front contre son épaule.

« T'es pas possible. »

« Je suis sérieux ! Quoi de mieux que de bloquer la langue de quelqu'un pour le faire taire ? C'est efficace. »

« Prends moi pour une idiote. »

« Oui un peu, j'avoue. »

Elle releva la tête et lâcha finalement le col de son manteau.

« Est-ce que maintenant que t'as eu ce que tu voulais, je peux partir ? Parce qu'on est d'accord que la promenade dans le jardin, tout ça, c'est parce que tu savais pas comment te lancer ? »

« Bien vu l'aveugle. »

« T'as une grande gueule mais finalement t'es comme tous les hommes, t'as du mal à prendre les devants. »

« En attendant je les ai pris les devants, parce si je comptais sur toi pour m'embrasser, demain on y serait encore. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, puisqu'elle était beaucoup trop concentrée, sourcils froncés, sur ses yeux. Oui, encore.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je sorte mes beaux yeux de leurs orbites pour te les offrir et que tu puisses les contempler dès que t'en auras envie ? Parce qu'honnêtement, c'est un brin angoissant. »

Elle lui tira la langue comme une enfant.

« Je constatais juste qu'ils étaient gris maintenant. »

« C'est ce que je te disais quand je te parlais d'émotion positive. Genre l'envie, l'excitation … »

« Oh, je vois ! »

Ses joues se tintèrent un peu de rouge, malgré tout fière de se dire qu'elle était la cause du changement de couleur de ses yeux.

Elle fut contrainte de quitter son regard car elle apercevait au loin un hibou qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« T'attends du courrier ? » questionna Hermione alors que Drago se retournait vers le hibou qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

« Non. Et en plus, c'est pas mon hibou celui-là. »

Hermione le reconnut quand il fut plus proche d'eux.

« C'est Klint, le hibou de Georgia. »

Elle attrapa au vol la lettre que Klint venait de lâcher au dessus d'eux, lettre qui lui était adressée si on en croyait la mention dessus. Vu qu'elle n'attendait pas non plus de courrier, encore moins ici, elle ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, craignant un petit peu ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'écrit dessus. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Harry et plus ses yeux parcouraient le parchemin, plus elle sentait son coeur toquer contre sa poitrine et demander s'il pouvait sortir.

« Je … Il faut que j'y aille. C'est Harry. Urgent, j'ai pas le choix. Tu … T'inquiètes pas. »

Sans demander son reste, elle transplana dans la seconde, laissant assis sur le banc du jardin un Drago désarmé et démuni.

* * *

 **On a hâte de lire la suite ? (a) Elle est prête dans ma tête.**

 **PS : mon retard de post de ce chapitre s'explique par deux raisons :**  
 **\- J'ai pris mon temps pour écrire quelque chose de bien, et ne pas me presser**  
 **\- J'ai écrit un OS - en une nuit ok mais il m'a fallu du temps pour le gamberger d - qui s'appelle " Qui se ressemble finit par s'assembler ". Dramione of course, si vous voulez aller le lire et me laisser une petite review n'hésitez pas. J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des OS pourtant j'ai plein de petites idées en tête qui mériteraient d'être couchées sur un OS, alors ça m'encourage. Enfin bref, c'est à creuser.**

 **Bisous !**


	14. Persuasion

**Douce mère de Dieu, on a dépassé les cent reviews :o Je vous adore, vous le savez ? :D Merci de me laisser à chaque fois des petits mots d'encouragement ou pour me dire que ça vous a plu. Merci de suivre mon histoire. Il y a des petits nouveaux au fil des chapitres, bienvenue ! Et j'ai pris une décision, pourquoi attendre pour poster ? Je me suis dit que maintenant, j'allais vous poster le chapitre du moment qu'il est terminé, relu et corrigé, sans attendre forcément le samedi puisqu'après je me mets en retard et j'aime pas ça.**

 **Alors voici la suite, j'ai déjà hâte d'être au prochain chapitre !**

 **Dramionelove : Toujours merci à toi :)  
Bérénice : Alors si je suis pardonnée, c'est bien l'essentiel !  
Luciole : Pardon ! Mais c'est bien le suspens, ça vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il pourrait ce passer et là en l'occurrence, ce qu'il y a derrière ce message. Merci à toi de ta fidélité !**

* * *

 **MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE.**

Il était plus de dix-neuf heures, presque la totalité des employés du Ministère de la Magie avait déserté les lieux, les derniers sortant à peine des ascenseurs. Dans le grand hall, on entendait seulement les pas d'Hermione en baskets qui courait pour attraper à la volée l'ascenseur qui la mènerait le plus rapidement au niveau deux. Essoufflée, elle essayait malgré tout de reprendre une respiration normale pendant son trajet, histoire de se rassurer sur sa condition physique visiblement plus que moyenne. Une fois arrivée au bon niveau, elle redoubla de vitesse dans sa course, passant premièrement par son bureau qui était désert, et heureusement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'affronter Maddie et ses airs de princesse. Elle rejoignit finalement à toute vitesse le Bureau des Aurors où se trouvait une armée d'employés du Ministère assis à une immense table, c'est à dire tous les Aurors sans exception, la Brigade de police magique au grand complet, quelques membres du Magenmagot ainsi que quelques autres employés qui étaient sous la direction d'Hermione et enfin le Ministre de la Magie en personne, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Désolée ! » réussit-elle à articuler, essoufflée. « J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu dès que j'ai eu le hibou d'Harry. Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Elle longea la grande table pour aller s'assoir à côté d'Harry, qui lui avait gardé une place à sa droite. Elle le remercia dans un murmure et souffla lentement pour retrouver une respiration correcte.

« Bien, maintenant que miss Granger nous a rejoint nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion parce que vous savez qu'il s'agit d'un sujet délicat et très urgent qu'il faut prendre en main le plus rapidement possible si nous voulons éviter la catastrophe. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils aux mots du Ministre et se permit de regarder tout le monde autour de la table. Ils avaient tous l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait alors qu'elle, elle pataugeait. Et pour le coup, au delà de patauger, elle était presque en train de perdre pieds et de se noyer.

« Pardon, excusez-moi de vous interrompre monsieur le Ministre, mais je sais pas réellement de quoi vous parlez. Dans son hibou, Harry me disait de venir en urgence parce que des Aurors avaient eu du fil à retordre avec des prisonniers d'Azkaban. J'en sais pas plus. »

Shacklebolt soupira en regardant Harry, ce dernier lui adressant une petite moue désolée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'entrer dans les détails dans son parchemin. Le Ministre reprit.

« Les Aurors Weasley, Alderson et Bennet ainsi que les agents Olliver, Douglas et Fawkes effectuaient leur ronde de surveillance habituelle à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que l'agent Olliver remarque des cellules vides. À l'heure actuelle, nous travaillons pour savoir exactement qui s'est échappé et il semblerait que ce soit trois anciens mangemorts qui ont été aidés par Antonin Dolohov. »

Hermione ne put retenir un petit cri d'étonnement et de peur à l'entente du nom de Dolohov. Elle le revoyait, dans les souvenirs de Drago, en train de tuer Astoria de sang froid.

« Pour ce qui est de Dolohov, nous sommes sûrs qu'il s'agit de lui puisqu'il était encore sur les lieux quand les Aurors et agents ont remarqué les cellules vides. Il n'a pas hésité à se battre avec eux, blessant grièvement Alderson et Fawkes qui sont actuellement à Sainte Mangouste. Weasley, Bennet, Olliver et Douglas ont réussi à l'attraper, il est actuellement dans une cellule spéciale sous haute surveillance au dernier sous-sol du Ministère. Si nous avons Dolohov sous les yeux, nous ne savons pas où sont les trois autres détenus ni qui ils sont, ni qu'étaient les motivations de Dolohov pour les faire s'échapper. »

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à deux cent à l'heure. Pourquoi Dolohov avait fait sortir seulement trois prisonniers sachant qu'Azkaban grouillait d'anciens mangemorts ou de sorciers ayant eu une relation particulière avec la magie noire ? Pourquoi était-il encore sur les lieux alors que les autres étaient loin ? Qui étaient les trois détenus échappés ?

« L'ordre du jour est de répartir les différentes tâches entre les employés du Département pour que vous soyez concentrés sur l'affaire. À l'heure actuelle, tous vos travaux, toutes vos missions sont en pause pour que vous vous focalisiez uniquement sur cette affaire. Je veux, que dis-je, j'exige que Dolohov crache le morceau au sujet de ses actes et j'exige que les trois mangemorts soient arrêtés le plus rapidement possible et qu'ils subissent le même sort que Dolohov. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser dépasser par la magie noire et de laisser passer ça. Sinon c'est une porte ouverte à de nombreux problèmes. »

Hermione se risqua à regarder un à un les employés autour de la table. La plupart avait un air grave, comme conscients de tout ce que cela allait engendrer. D'autres, notamment les nouveaux dans le Département, se révélaient être très inquiets et la peur se lisait sur leur visage. Et puis la dernière personne sur laquelle se posa son regard fut Ron. Il était encore sali, plein de poussière et de boue, son tee-shirt partiellement déchiré signe qu'il s'était vaillamment battu. Ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille et elle décelait même une petite marque rouge sur sa joue, comme une griffure. Bizarrement, le voir dans cet état ne lui déclencha rien du tout. Pas un iota d'inquiétude, de tristesse, de peur ou de contrariété. Non, ça lui était complètement égal qu'il soit dans cet état là, à partir du moment où il était en un seul morceau. Quand même, elle avait encore un minimum de conscience.

Shacklebolt continua de parler.

« Monsieur Potter, vous et vos Aurors partez sur le terrain sur le champ pour essayer de retrouver ces mangemorts le plus rapidement possible. Je veux en aucun cas vous revoir ici les mains vides, c'est clair ? »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air assuré. En digne Chef des Aurors, il aurait à coeur de mener à bien cette mission pour satisfaire le Ministre.

« Miss Granger, vous renseignerez monsieur Potter sur les évadés dès que vous aurez les informations nécessaires. Nos équipes devraient les identifier incessamment sous peu, je veux que vous transmettiez dans l'instant toute les informations à monsieur Potter et ses équipes pour qu'ils travaillent dans les meilleures conditions. N'hésitez pas à répartir les tâches entre vos employés pour maximiser le rendement de vos actions. Je serai bien entendu à votre disposition à n'importe quel moment. »

Hermione approuva elle aussi. La situation était complexe et stressante, mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une mission si importante avec autant de responsabilités alors elle était heureuse de remettre la main à la pâte.

Shacklebolt donna ses dernières instructions avant de laisser tout le monde partir à son poste. Hermione ordonna à ses employés de rejoindre leur quartier pendant qu'elle réglait les derniers détails avec Harry. Les Aurors avaient rejoints le bureau de leur chef, le chef en question traînant encore dans la salle de réunion avec Ron. Hermione s'approcha d'eux et adressa un micro sourire à Ron.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas trop morflé.

« Dolohov a la tête dure mais ça va, je m'en suis sorti vivant c'est bien l'essentiel. »

Elle sourit simplement.

« Désolé Hermione, » s'excusa Harry, « Je savais que c'était ton jour de congé aujourd'hui mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de te prévenir de ce qu'il se passait. »

« Tu as bien fait ! Je faisais rien d'important de toute façon. » prétexta-t-elle alors qu'elle avait encore en tête des yeux bleus et un parfum qui ne quittait pas ses narines.

Nerveuse à la simple pensée d'avoir laissé Drago sur le carreau comme ça, elle jouait anxieusement avec ses doigts. Nervosité visiblement palpable dans la pièce puisqu'Harry et Ron la regardaient étrangement.

« T'es sûre que ça va 'Mione ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » mentit-elle.

« Parce que tu fais la tête que tu fais toujours quand t'es contrariée. » ajouta Ron.

« Je vous jure que ça va … »

Elle retrouva du contenant et une allure fière, avant de reprendre son air mi maternel, mi autoritaire qu'elle arborait quand elle voulait prendre les commandes d'une situation.

« Concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'affaire Dolohov et compagnie parce qu'à mon avis, ça ne sera pas de tout repos et ça risque de nous prendre un bon moment. Ron, va te changer, tu empestes l'odeur de moisi d'Azkaban, tu as du sang sur la joue et ton pantalon est déchiré ce qui fait que je peux voir la couleur de ton caleçon. Et Harry, tu devrais rassembler tes hommes parce qu'entre ceux qui courent dans tous les sens sans savoir par où commencer et ceux dont c'est la première vraie mission et qui ont si peur qu'ils sont à deux doigts de retourner pleurer chez papa et maman, tu vas perdre des agents avant l'heure. »

Heureux de retrouver la spontanéité de son amie, Harry sourit simplement avant de rejoindre son bureau pour aller calmer ses hommes. Quant à Ron, il soupira un peu et rejoignit son vestiaire pour aller se changer. Hermione sentait bien que cette affaire n'allait pas être facile si elle n'y mettait pas du sien avec son ex fiancé, alors elle avait choisi de laisser leurs problèmes de côté, en espérant qu'il fasse de même, même si c'était mal barré.

Elle était rapidement passée par la salle des archives pour aller y récupérer les dossiers concernant Antonin Dolohov ainsi que ceux à propos des derniers mangemorts ayant été emprisonnés à Azkaban, du moins ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Elle trottina rapidement jusqu'à son bureau, ses nombreux dossiers sous le bras, prête à distribuer tout ça à ses employés pour y trouver de quoi faire avancer l'affaire. Elle eut un léger haut le coeur ainsi qu'une micro attaque cardiaque, comme celle qu'on ressent quand on rêve qu'on tombe dans le vide, quand elle aperçut dans un coin de la salle, en train de se recoiffer et de vérifier son rouge à lèvres, Maddie. Pourtant elle n'était pas là quand elle était arrivée au Ministère, qui avait osé lui dire de revenir ? Elle espérait que ce n'était pas l'idée de Ron ou de quelqu'un de son entourage à elle parce que sinon la personne allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Miss Granger ? J'ai fait revenir miss Donovan pour qu'elle vous assiste et que vous gagniez du temps. » lança Shacklebolt qui passait par là.

Hermione sourit, crispée mais elle sourit, essayant de montrer au Ministre que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

« C'est super monsieur le Ministre. Maddie me sera d'une grande aide ! »

« T'es pas obligée de faire semblant. » lâcha Maddie à peine le Ministre eut-il quitté la pièce.

Hermione roula des yeux. Elle qui avait comme résolution de laisser ses problèmes au vestiaire, c'était sans compter sur Maddie et son absence de neurones.

« Ecoute Maddie, on va pas laisser nos problèmes personnels empiéter sur notre travail parce que là, il s'agit d'une affaire très importante. »

« J'ai bien compris que c'était important. » souffla-t-elle en mâchant prétentieusement son chewing-gum. « C'est qui Dolohov, je sais pas trop quoi ? »

« Antonin Dolohov est un ancien mangemort qui a tué suffisamment d'innocents pour être appelé un criminel. Si tu croises sa route, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer Maddie. »

« Il pourra pas, il est enfermé au sous-sol. »

Hermione se demandait si elle faisait exprès d'être stupide ou pas. Elle espérait grandement que c'était un genre qu'elle se donnait pour se rendre intéressante sinon elle allait terriblement les ralentir. Elle se demandait aussi comment elle avait pu passer à côté de sa stupidité jusqu'ici ?

« Merci pour cette précision Maddie, j'étais pas au courant. Tu sais quoi, tu vas prendre ces dossiers et tu vas trier les informations qui peuvent nous être utiles et celles qui ne le sont pas. »

Maddie acquiesça alors qu'Hermione venait de lui déposer les dossiers concernant des mangemorts sans grande importance. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui confie des dossiers trop importants au risque qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi et qu'ils passent au travers de quelque chose. Elle distribua ensuite ses différents dossiers à tout le monde, leur notifiant de ne pas hésiter à la prévenir dès qu'ils trouvaient quelque chose.

Et puis, soudain, elle eut une idée.

Elle se précipita jusqu'au bureau d'Harry, priant tous les Saints qu'il ne soit pas encore parti sur le terrain.

« Oh par la barbe de Merlin tu es encore là ! »

Harry qui était fin prêt, baguette à la ceinture, fronça les sourcils.

« J'allais partir mais je suis là. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive 'Mione ? »

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, tout le monde ici va carrément réfuter l'idée et Shacklebolt va certainement m'envoyer moi-même dans la cellule de Dolohov pour avoir eu cette idée mais moi je suis sûre de mon coup, je pense que ça peut être une très bonne idée. Et j'ai besoin de ton soutien. »

« D'abord tu vas te calmer parce que je sens que je vais te perdre si tu continues à parler autant sans reprendre ton souffle. »

Il lui tira une chaise dans laquelle elle se laissa tomber.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ton idée. »

« Et si on faisait appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur pour nous aider ? »

« Tu penses à qui en particulier ? »

« À quelqu'un qui connaît très bien les mangemorts, qui sait comment ils procèdent, les lieux qu'ils fréquentent. Quelqu'un qui pourrait nous être très utile pour voir des choses que nous ne verrions pas nous au premier coup d'oeil. »

« Je te vois venir, et c'est non. »

« Mais Harry ! » protesta Hermione en bondissant de sa chaise. « Drago est un ancien mangemort, certes, mais c'est pour ça qu'il peut être très utile dans notre affaire. Mais c'est aussi, et surtout, un sorcier très doué qui a à coeur de prouver qu'il a changé. Prends au moins le temps de la réflexion … »

« J'ai pas le temps de la réflexion Hermione, je devrais déjà être parti ! C'est pas parce que tu couches avec Malefoy que ça lui donne le droit d'intégrer une équipe d'Aurors, c'est hors de question. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir Harry. Je sais que tu as parlé avec lui le jour de ton mariage et je te connais par coeur, je sais que tu as décelé comme moi qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Laisse lui au moins une chance ! »

« Et si il se foire ? »

« Alors j'en prendrai l'entière responsabilité. »

Devant l'honnêteté de son amie et surtout devant son initiative, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait peut-être un peu raison. Mais c'était risqué.

« Je dois y aller. Parles-en à Shacklebolt si tu penses que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, mais prépare des arguments solides parce qu'il sera pas aussi facile à convaincre que moi. »

« Merci de ton ouverture d'esprit Harry, je t'adore. »

Elle quitta la pièce non sans l'avoir embrassé sur la joue et sans lui avoir souhaité bonne chance et dit bon courage. Elle avait toujours très peur de voir ses amis partir en mission, encore plus quand la mission en question était périlleuse, mais elle n'aimait pas s'éterniser sur les au revoirs comme si elle n'allait jamais les revoir. Elle était un peu superstitieuse sur ce coup là.

Alors qu'elle avançait à pas lents vers le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, elle se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Bien sûr qu'il pourrait leur être d'une aide précieuse puisqu'il détenait très certainement des informations sur les mangemorts que eux, pauvres employés du Ministère, n'oseraient à peine imaginer. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait la réticence d'Harry face à cette idée même s'il avait dit oui pour lui faire plaisir et se débarrasser d'elle. Mais au fond, est-ce que le principal intéressé serait d'accord ? Parce qu'il s'agissait quand même de Dolohov, le meurtrier d'Astoria et que même si Drago était sur la voie du deuil, celui-ci n'était pas totalement fait. Elle commençait à le cerner mais là elle doutait de sa potentielle approbation. Une fois postée devant la porte du bureau de Shacklebolt, elle se dit que de toute façon, autant avoir la validation du Ministre et en parler à Drago après, tout en précisant au Ministre que c'était sous réserve d'acceptation du principal intéressé.

A peine avait-elle levé la main pour toquer que Shacklebolt venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

« Monsieur le Ministre ! Je voulais vous voir. » fit Hermione.

« J'allais moi aussi venir vous voir. Entrez miss Granger. »

Il la fit entrer et Hermione alla s'installer au bureau du Ministre. La pièce était vaste, luxueuse, avec une importante hauteur sous plafond. Aux murs trônaient les portraits des précédents Ministres, tous très souriants et heureux de leur place. Shacklebolt vint prendre place en face d'elle, adossé complètement à son siège. Les mains jointes, il regardait Hermione dont les jambes tremblotaient inconsciemment de nervosité.

« Du nouveau sur l'affaire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mes employés sont sur le coup, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai récupéré aux archives tous les dossiers à propos des mangemorts récemment emprisonnés, dont celui de Dolohov qui contient tellement de parchemins qu'on pourrait refaire toute la tapisserie de votre bureau avec. »

Elle rit un peu nerveusement, essayant de dissimuler son angoisse, mais Shacklebolt ne riait pas tellement. Elle se reprit en se redressant.

« Voilà, j'ai eu une .. euh .. petite idée. Que diriez-vous d'intégrer une personne extérieure pour travailler avec nous sur cette mission ? »

« Qu'entendez vous par une personne extérieure ? »

« Et bien quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas au Ministère et qui donc n'aurait pas un avis, disons, biaisé. »

« Vous savez bien qu'il est interdit pour nous de travailler avec des personnes non habilitées à franchir les portes du Ministère. »

« Et comment faut-il procéder pour qu'une personne possède cette habilitation ? »

« Ce n'est pas si facile miss Granger. Seules les personnes ayant réussi les examens et formations pour débuter une carrière ici peuvent être habilités. »

« Mais si la personne non habilitée pourrait être un plus pour l'affaire, ne peut-il pas y avoir une sorte de dérogation ? »

« Seulement en cas d'urgence. Miss Granger, j'aimerais que vous me disiez le fond de votre pensée pour qu'on puisse avancer, le temps presse. »

« Bien. Alors, il se trouve que j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux d'intégrer dans notre affaire une personne extérieure au Ministère qui pourrait apporter un oeil neuf sur le sujet et peut-être voir des choses que nous ne verrions pas nous au premier abord. »

« Vous avez quelqu'un en particulier en tête ? »

« Sous réserve qu'il accepte parce que je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, puisqu'il s'agit d'une affaire privée du Ministère, oui. »

« Vous allez me donner son nom un jour ou il va falloir que je vous force la main ? »

« Drago Malefoy. » lâcha Hermione alors que Shacklebolt ouvrait grands ses yeux foncés. « Alors oui, c'est bizarre d'entendre son nom venant de moi et je sais que vous pensez que je suis totalement folle mais laissez moi vous exprimer vraiment le fond de ma pensée. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre. Miss Granger, concentrez-vous sur l'affaire et ne divaguez pas trop je vous prie. »

« Monsieur le Ministre, écoutez-moi s'il vous plait. » supplia Hermione qui était restée assise alors que Shacklebolt s'était dirigé vers la porte.

« Je ne sais pas quelle mouche vous a piquée pour que vous ayez une idée aussi saugrenue mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'il est hors de question d'intégrer Drago Malefoy à l'équipe. Moi vivant, aucun Malefoy ne mettra les pieds au Ministère, est-ce que j'ai été clair ? »

Hermione était terrifiée par le regard noir que lui lançait le Ministre. Elle qui était toujours très disciplinée et obéissante n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur. Cela-dit, elle était dans une période où elle dérogeait un peu aux règles et où elle faisait et disait des choses qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginée faire ou dire. C'est pour cette raison que, dans une assurance qui lui était insoupçonnée, elle tint tête à Shacklebolt.

« Il ne mettra pas les pieds au Ministère parce que vous ne le voulez pas ou parce qu'il n'y est pas habilité ? »

« Pour les deux raisons miss Granger. »

« Pour la première raison je pense avoir les arguments nécessaires et pour la deuxième raison, vous disiez qu'on peut travailler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur seulement s'il est habilité à franchir les portes du Ministère ? »

« C'est exact oui … » fit le Ministre qui sentait qu'il était en train d'être mené par le bout du nez.

« Alors il n'en franchira pas les portes. Il travaillera avec les Aurors mais restera toujours à l'extérieur, comme ça pas de soucis de franchissement de porte ou d'habilitation distribuée seulement à ceux qui réussissent les examens. »

« Si vous n'étiez pas un si brillant et important élément pour le Ministère, miss Granger, croyez-moi que vous seriez déjà dehors en train de chercher un nouvel emploi. »

Résigné, il se traîna jusqu'à son bureau et s'y rassit. Fière d'elle, Hermione affichait un sourire de contentement sans pour autant être trop vantarde. Elle avait toute les cartes en main mais la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Le Ministre poursuivit.

« Je vous écoute. Essayez d'être concise et convaincante. »

Elle eut cinq secondes de réflexion intense où elle rassembla toutes ses pensées, les condensa en quelque chose de logique et cohérent qui trouverait grâce aux oreilles du Ministre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les arguments chocs qu'il ne pourrait pas réfuter et qui joueraient automatiquement en la faveur de Drago, sans porter préjudice à qui que ce soit.

« Quand vous entendez le nom de Drago, vous avez toujours en tête l'image d'un adolescent soumis à ses parents qui ne sait rien faire à part rechigner et fuir mais vous faîtes erreur. Il a grandi, il a mûri, il est devenu un homme honnête et respectable qui, même s'il reconnaît ses actes passés, ne s'en vante jamais et les regrette amèrement. Il s'est marié, est devenu papa, mais il a malheureusement perdu sa femme il y a quelques mois. Il se met en quatre pour que son fils ait une vie heureuse, et ne lui donne pas l'éducation que lui a reçu, pour que son fils ne suive pas sa trace. Scorpius est un petit garçon de cinq ans épanoui, heureux et fier de son père tout comme moi je suis fière de lui maintenant même s'il m'a fait pire que pendre quand on était plus jeunes. Il a toujours été un sorcier brillant, pour tout vous dire il me surpassait même dans certaines matières. Seulement il ne mettait pas sa magie au service des bonnes choses et des bonnes personnes et il n'a jamais pu réellement s'exprimer. Pourtant il est doué, malin et impliqué. Si vous acceptiez de l'intégrer dans cette mission, vous gagnerez un élément fort et vous le valoriseriez. Il se sentirait important. Qui plus est, vous êtes pas sans connaître son passé de mangemort, alors qui mieux que lui pourrait nous livrer des informations sur des mangemorts en fuite ? Sur des lieux qu'ils ont l'habitude de fréquenter, des routes qu'ils ont l'habitude de prendre ou des gens qu'ils ont l'habitude de voir. Il leur a tourné le dos depuis bien longtemps et certains l'ont très mal pris que les Malefoy fuient ainsi sans se battre pour la cause de Voldemort. Je suis persuadée qu'il pourrait nous aider et nous faire avancer considérablement sur la voie de la réussite. »

Elle souffla longuement après sa tirade et reprit lentement son souffle. Tout était sorti de sa bouche à une vitesse hallucinante sans qu'elle prenne le temps de bien peser ses mots mais elle s'était malgré tout trouvée très persuasive. Elle observait le visage et l'attitude de Shacklebolt en espérant déceler une petite réaction mais il restait diaboliquement neutre. Et puis, après une vingtaine de secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, il finit par prendre la parole.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'il accepterait ? »

« C'est à double tranchant. En réalité, Drago a une histoire particulière avec Antonin Dolohov alors soit il accepte les yeux fermés par esprit de vengeance, soit il refuse pour ne pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs. »

Le Ministre laissa échapper un rire un peu moqueur.

« Miss Granger, j'apprécie les efforts que vous faîtes pour crédibiliser Drago Malefoy à mes yeux mais si vous n'êtes même pas certaine qu'il accepte, on perd beaucoup de temps. »

« Je vous promets que je saurais quoi dire pour le faire accepter. »

« Vous avez les arguments nécessaires ? »

« Je les ai eu pour vous convaincre visiblement, alors je les aurais pour lui croyez-moi. »

Le regard convaincu qu'adressait Hermione à Shacklebolt termina de persuader ce dernier qu'effectivement, avoir un ancien mangemort dans ses rangs était peut-être une bonne idée même s'il restait un peu inquiet.

« Bon. Admettons que je dise oui et qu'il intègre notre affaire. Je vous laisse l'entière responsabilité de sa venue et de ses actions. S'il fait le moindre faux pas, s'il trahit des informations secrètes du Ministère, je vous en tiendrai pour seule responsable et vous serez immédiatement renvoyée, est-ce clair ? »

Hermione déglutit tout en hochant la tête. Mais à ses yeux, le jeu en valait clairement la chandelle.

« J'ai bien compris monsieur le Ministre. Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir écoutée et d'avoir accepté. »

« J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas. »

Il accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte qu'il lui ouvrit.

« Vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous le promets. »

« Maintenant dépêchez-vous de le faire venir ici, de le convaincre et de l'envoyer avec les Aurors même s'ils sont déjà partis. »

« Maintenant ? Mais il est tard, il ne voudra jamais venir … »

« Vous commencez très mal votre mission miss Granger. »

« D'accord d'accord. Je fais au plus vite ! »

Elle commença à trottiner vers son bureau avant de se retourner vers Shacklebolt.

« Mais il n'a pas d'habilitation pour entrer ici … »

« Elle sera faîte en temps et en heure, dépêchez-vous bon sang, on a pas toute la vie devant nous ! » la pressa le Ministre tout en tapant dans ses mains.

Hermione courut jusqu'à son bureau pour y récupérer des affaires avant de rejoindre la salle où travaillaient ses employés. Elle écouta les remarques de chacun, les félicita pour leurs concluantes recherches et leur ordonna de tout transmettre aux Aurors. Vu l'heure tardive, elle les congédia tous puisqu'ils n'avanceraient plus pour le moment. Les Aurors avaient les informations nécessaires pour avancer au moins pendant la nuit, ses employés seraient plus efficaces au matin. Elle pressa Maddie qui était la dernière à quitter les lieux, puis elle en fit de même avant de transplaner jusqu'à la demeure Malefoy.

 **LE MANOIR.**

Son transplanage la fit atterrir devant la grande porte d'entrée du Manoir. Elle toqua d'abord une première fois doucement à la lourde porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle choisit d'attendre quelques minutes au cas où Drago fut à l'autre bout du Manoir et que ça lui prenne dix minutes pour traverser toute sa maison. Ce qui était une hypothèse totalement plausible. Et puis elle toqua un peu plus fort, espérant ne pas réveiller Scorpius s'il dormait. Soulagée de voir la poignée se tourner finalement, elle afficha un sourire désolé en découvrant le visage endormi de Drago. Ses cheveux blonds en vrac sur sa tête, la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue et la moitié du front, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en coton gris et d'un tee-shirt basique noir, pieds nus, les yeux à moitié fermés, il semblait ne pas comprendre qui il avait devant lui.

« Ne me dis pas que tu dormais déjà, je te croirai pas. » fit-elle en s'invitant d'elle-même à l'intérieur.

« Alors je vais pas le dire pourtant c'était le cas. »

Il referma la porte derrière elle et prit quelques secondes pour étirer son corps déjà endormi. Il continua.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Vu la manière dont t'es partie, je m'attendais pas à te revoir ce soir. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ce geste d'une banalité sans précédent déclencha chez Hermione des frissons et une irrésistible envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit de le faire.

« Je suis désolée, c'était urgent. C'était pour le travail. »

« Le travail ? » releva Drago en arquant un sourcil. « A dix-neuf heures, sur un de tes jours de congé ? »

« C'était quelque chose de relativement important. »

« T'as pas le droit de m'en parler ? »

« À la base non, mais finalement oui. C'est justement pour ça que je suis là. »

Ils allèrent s'installer ensemble dans le salon, lui dans son imposant fauteuil et elle dans le canapé juste en face. Ils n'étaient séparés que par une table basse sur laquelle une elfe de maison venait de déposer deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Installé comme un pacha dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, il détaillait Hermione avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle se toucha le visage de part et d'autre.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« Non du tout. C'est juste que tu as cet air incroyablement sérieux qui me faisait te détester avant et qui maintenant me donne juste envie de te sauter dessus et de t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu manques de souffle. »

L'audace dont il faisait preuve la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, voire plus si c'était physiquement possible, et baisser les yeux de gêne. Elle déglutit avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Bien. Donc avant de se sauter dessus mutuellement parce que moi c'est ton air tellement désinvolte qui me donne envie de tout ça, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

« Aah tu ne tireras rien de moi maintenant que je sais que cette envie est réciproque ! »

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, ses avant-bras appuyés sur ses cuisses et ses mains jointes entre elles. Il essayait de la déstabiliser du regard et, parole d'Hermione Granger, ça marchait terriblement bien.

« S'il te plait Drago. Je suis vraiment sérieuse … »

Alors qu'au fond d'elle elle brûlait d'envie de retrouver ses lèvres tant leur premier baiser lui manquait, elle essayait de garder un air sérieux pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne venait pas là pour enfiler des perles. Soit il faisait semblant d'être concerné finalement, soit il l'était vraiment, mais en tout cas il s'était rassis convenablement et avait rangé son air de prédateur.

« D'accord d'accord. Je t'écoute. »

« Voilà … » commença-t-elle, nerveuse, tout en triturant ses propres doigts, « Je sais pas trop comment commencer, mais euh, sache que si j'ai pensé à toi pour ça c'est pour ton bien et que … ben qu'à mon avis c'est une bonne idée même si à mon avis toi, tu vas penser que non. Mais je te jure que ça peut le faire sinon je t'en parlerai pas, alors il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Tu vas certainement trouver ça bizarre, glauque, tordu ou je sais pas mais en fait .. »

« Nom d'un hippogriffe Hermione, lance toi au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! »

« Ça va, ça va, calme toi. Quand tu sauras de quoi je veux parler, tu seras bien content que j'ai pris des gants pour te le dire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils à son intention, comme une enfant boudeuse, et reprit.

« Donc, si j'ai été appelée en urgence c'est parce que trois anciens mangemorts se sont échappés d'Azkaban et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'ils ont été aidés par Dolohov. »

A la simple prononciation du nom du meurtrier d'Astoria, elle vit Drago blêmir dans la seconde. Elle s'empressa de se lever du canapé pour venir poser son postérieur sur la table basse, juste à quelques centimètres de lui, et elle prit une de ses mains entre les siennes. Presque comme si de rien n'était, elle continua.

« À l'heure où je te parle les trois mangemorts sont en fuite et Dolohov est retenu dans une cellule spéciale du Ministère. Tous les Aurors du Ministère et la Brigade de police magique sont après eux. »

Le regard de Drago était devenu d'un gris intense qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. Elle sentait sa main trembler doucement à l'intérieur des siennes. Il la regardait, la mâchoire contractée, sans pour autant décrocher le moindre mot.

« J'ai soumis l'idée au Ministre de la Magie et à Harry, que tu puisses intervenir et ils sont tous les deux d'accord. Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement fou mais vois ici une chance de te racheter aux yeux de tout le monde et de venger Astoria. »

Il se leva d'un bond dès qu'elle eut prononcé le prénom d'Astoria.

« T'es complètement cinglée ou quoi ? » finit-il par lâcher.

S'attendant à être accablée de reproches, elle le laissa faire.

« Tu veux que j'intervienne dans une affaire du Ministère qui implique, entre autre, le connard qui a tué ma femme ?! Je crois que tu comprends pas. Si je croise la route de Dolohov, y'a pas de sortilège légal ou pas légal, il se prend un Avada Kedavra dans la tronche et il ira rejoindre Astoria pour qu'elle le tue une deuxième fois ! »

« Drago je t'en prie, prends au moins une minute pour y réfléchir ! »

« Mais c'est déjà tout réfléchi Hermione, c'est un non catégorique ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse le deuil d'Astoria comme ça ? »

« Justement ! Il faut que tu voies dans cette mission une idée de vengeance, tout en prenant des gants et sans faire n'importe quoi. »

« Les sentiments dépasseront le politiquement correct quand j'aurais ce fumier sous ma baguette je peux te le jurer. »

« Tu vas m'écouter oui ? » trancha-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. « Tu as tout à gagner en nous rejoignant, TOUT. Premièrement, tu te rachètes une conduite auprès de tout ceux qui doutent de toi. Deuxièmement, tu redores le blason de ta famille qui est quelque peu écorché depuis un petit moment. Troisièmement, tu venges Astoria en mettant derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban les personne qui ont osé s'en prendre à elle. Quatrièmement, tu protèges ta famille et les gens que tu aimes. »

Drago s'était finalement tut, même si elle le sentait fulminer de rage intérieurement.

« Qui te dit que maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses alliés, ils vont pas chercher à terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé ? Parce que même si lui est emprisonné, rien ne dit qu'il leur a pas donné des consignes. »

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle poursuivit.

« On a tracé les baguettes, les trois anciens mangemorts que Dolohov a fait s'échapper d'Azkaban sont ceux qui étaient avec lui le jour de la mort d'Astoria et qui retenaient tes parents dans leur maison. Je suis prête à parier qu'ils ont qu'une seule mission, c'est retrouver ta famille pour continuer ce que Dolohov avait débuté parce que tu sais très bien que c'est tes parents qu'ils voulaient et pas Astoria. Elle n'était qu'un triste dommage collatéral dans cette histoire. »

Elle le vit détendre sa mâchoire au fil de ses mots. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

« Ces sorciers sont le mal incarné Drago, tu as fait partie de ces gens là mais plus maintenant, parce que tu as été plus intelligent qu'eux. C'est le moment d'être un homme et d'être fier de ce que tu es devenu. Tu vas ranger tes pulsions meurtrières parce que tu n'en es pas un. Tuer Dolohov de sang froid ça serait s'abaisser à son niveau et t'es pas comme ça. Je le sais. »

Elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup voyant qu'il desserrait les poings au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son discours.

« Je vais demander à travailler avec les Aurors sur cette mission, à aller sur le terrain moi aussi. De toute façon je veux pas te laisser seul entre les mains d'Harry, il te laisserait rien faire. Et surtout … Parce que j'ai peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? » décrocha-t-il finalement d'une voix grave.

« De qui pourrait se passer. J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Un tout petit sourire en coin prit place sur les lèvres de Drago, alors qu'elle ne le regardait plus, baissant les yeux tellement elle était gênée. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de s'ouvrir comme ça et de le faire devant lui, à son sujet, c'était relativement nouveau. Elle le sentit glisser son index sous son menton pour lui faire relever son visage. Le gris de ses yeux semblait peu à peu s'estomper et elle commençait à entrevoir des nuances bleutées.

« J'aurais de brillants Aurors pour assurer mes arrières. Te fais pas de soucis. »

« Ça veut dire que t'acceptes … ? »

« T'as raison, c'est bizarre, glauque, tordu, insensé et complètement dingue mais je vais le faire. Pour faire honneur à Astoria et pour protéger Scorpius et mes parents. Surtout Scorpius, il a rien demandé lui. Alors oui j'accepte, même si je vais sûrement aller en enfer pour avoir osé pactiser avec des Aurors. »

Hermione eut un petit rire.

« Ils sont très gentils et t'accueilleront à bras ouverts ne t'inquiètes pas trop. »

« Oh je m'inquiète pas, par contre toi t'es un peu trop optimiste de penser qu'ils seront ravis que je travaille avec eux. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que j'étais un mangemort il y a pas si longtemps ? »

« Un mangemort contraint et forcé. Et puis ils devront s'y faire parce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement, c'est moi la directrice de leur Département, c'est moi qui décide. »

« Hum, j'adore cet air autoritaire … »

D'envie, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, y laissant la trace de ses dents.

« Calme tes hormones Drago, c'est pas le moment. »

« T'es dure en affaire Granger. »

Elle le frappa doucement sur le torse.

« Kingsley Shacklebolt a accepté de t'intégrer dans l'équipe parce que je l'ai persuadé que c'était un réel avantage de t'avoir, vu que tu connais les mangemorts plus que n'importe qui, genre les endroits que vous fréquentiez, les personnes à qui vous vous confiez, tout ça quoi. »

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Oui ça je le sais très bien, mais c'était des commandements dictés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, maintenant qu'ils sont plus sous sa direction, rien ne nous dit qu'ils vont aux mêmes endroits et qu'ils se cachent dans les mêmes planques. Parce que sinon on a du soucis à se faire, ça voudrait dire qu'ils sont dans mon salon. »

« Un mangemort n'a pas de cerveau Drago, surtout pas des suiveurs sans leur chef, ils ont pas la logique et l'intuition nécessaires pour se trouver une nouvelle manière de penser ou des nouveaux endroits où loger, ils vont garder les mêmes. Enfin, tout ça on le verra demain avec tout le monde. »

« On commence demain ?! »

« Non dans six mois, quand ils auront eu le temps de décimer la planète entière. Drago enfin ! Réfléchis un peu ! »

« C'est toi qui as dit que les mangemorts n'avaient pas de cerveau. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Remets moi la faute sur le dos bien sûr … »

« Je plaisante. »

Ils retournèrent s'assoir mais cette fois-ci, Drago prit place à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé. Les jambes croisées avec la cheville appuyée sur son genou, le bras étendu sur le dossier du canapé, il regardait sa voisine qui était assise de travers et en tailleur .

« Comment ça va se passer pour moi alors, tu m'expliques ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

« On va aller ensemble au Ministère pour te présenter à Shacklebolt, il faudra que tu fasses bonne impression, et … »

« Oh hé, attends. » la coupa Drago. « Je compte pas jouer un jeu ou faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre juste parce qu'il s'agit du Ministre de la Magie. »

« J'entends par là pas de mauvaises blagues, pas de sarcasme et encore moins d'égocentrisme. Il faut que tu lui prouves que tu peux travailler en équipe et qu'il a raison de nous faire confiance. Parce que si tu te foires mon grand, c'est moi qui prends. »

« T'as pris toute la responsabilité de me faire engager ? T'as peur de rien. »

« J'ai surtout confiance en toi. Bon, tu me laisses continuer ? »

Il fit mine de fermer sa bouche à clé.

« Merci. Donc quand ça sera fait, on s'équipera convenablement pour aller sur le terrain, on prendra les dernières informations recueillies par mon équipe et on rejoindra les agents sur le terrain. C'est là bas que ça risque d'être un peu compliqué, il faudra faire avec l'égo de chacun et prouver que tu es là pour prendre la place de personne mais pour aider. »

« Après, si je peux prendre la place de Potter, c'est pas un problème. » l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois.

« La prochaine fois que tu me coupes la parole, je t'arrache la langue et je t'en fais une cravate, pigé ? »

Il grimaça d'horreur en imaginant la scène et finit par se taire.

« Et puis une fois sur le terrain on suivra les ordres d'Harry et on fera avancer l'affaire pour attraper les toutous de Dolohov rapidement et qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous avant Noël prochain. »

« Attends attends » la coupa-t-il une troisième fois. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que la mission risque de durer longtemps, voire très longtemps ? »

« Ça dépend de comment on avance. Le but de ton intervention justement est de faire en sorte que la mission ne dure pas six mois. J'ai envie de partir en voyage cet été, pas de passer mes vacances en cavale derrière des mangemorts. »

« Et mon fils dans l'histoire ? Je veux pas le délaisser. »

« J'y ai pensé figure toi. Tu peux le laisser à Georgia, tu sais que l'auberge c'est sa deuxième maison, il y sera comme un coq en pâte. Et puis être en mission ne signifie pas être coupé du monde totalement. Ils font des roulements, pour que chacun se repose, puisse aller voir femmes et enfants et reprennent des forces. »

Drago parut soulagé.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Je me voyais déjà abandonner Scorpius et le revoir seulement le jour de son entrée à Poudlard. »

« Tu exagères pas un tout petit peu ? »

« Si mais Exagération c'est mon deuxième prénom après Modestie. »

Elle pouffa de rire en secouant la tête. C'était ferme et définitif, elle adorait passer du temps avec lui. Son humour, son détachement, son sarcasme aussi, son naturel, tout ça donnait un cocktail détonnant qu'elle se plaisait à fréquenter. Elle se rapprocha de lui, passant ses jambes par dessus les siennes.

« Daphné et Scorpius sont couchés ? »

Il hocha la tête tout en posant ses mains sur ses tibias.

« Scorpius dort et Daphné est dans sa chambre, mais je sais pas si elle dort. Pourquoi ? »

« Rien d'exceptionnel. Je me disais que du coup, si personne était susceptible de venir nous déranger … »

Elle fit glisser lentement son doigt de son oreille à son épaule en passant par sa gorge.

« Tu pourrais, éventuellement … »

Son doigt dessinait maintenant le col de son tee-shirt pour finalement descendre le long de son torse, entre ses pectoraux.

« Je sais pas, peut-être, soit m'embrasser comme tout à l'heure soit … »

Elle remonta lentement son doigt jusqu'à son menton, le passant ensuite sur ses lèvres qu'il se mordait intensément sous ses gestes.

« Soit me sauter dessus comme tu avais l'air d'en avoir envie quand je suis arrivée et que j'avais cet air si sérieux et autoritaire qui avait l'air de faire bouillonner toute la testostérone en toi. »

Elle conclut avec son visage suffisamment rapproché du sien pour sentir son souffle s'écraser contre son visage. Elle menait l'échange d'une main de maître et elle le sentait flancher sous ses actions, comme si son instinct de mâle dominant se laissait finalement dominer. Elle vit une lueur grise peu à peu s'installer dans les pupilles du jeune homme, signe que ses émotions positives étaient en émoi.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu pourrais … » commença-t-il tout en enlevant les jambes de la jeune femme d'au dessus des siennes. « Je sais pas, on va dire, ranger dans ta poche ce petit air dominatrice que tu te donnes … »

Il se retourna habilement pour être à genoux dans le canapé et face à elle qui était de nouveau assise en tailleur, ses yeux papillonnant vers lui.

« Et puis te laisser faire, et ne pas me dicter ce que j'ai à faire … »

Il se pencha sur elle, de façon à ce qu'elle n'ai pas d'autre choix que de se laisser aller en arrière et de s'allonger dans le canapé, sa tête reposant contre l'accoudoir en cuir.

« J'aime pas trop ça moi, qu'on m'impose les choses. Alors tu vas me laisser mener la barque comme j'en ai envie … »

De son plus bel air de félin il prit place au dessus d'elle, ses mains en appui sur l'accoudoir de chaque côté de sa tête. Presque à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, il se pencha en avant pour coller son torse à son poitrine, sentant maintenant le coeur d'Hermione tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique.

« Et te laisser faire à deux cent pour-cent. »

Sauvagement, il captura ses lèvres en lui arrachant un gémissement d'étonnement. Si sa langue retrouva le chemin facilement comme si elle le connaissait par coeur, c'est aussi les yeux fermés que ses mains vinrent se perdre dans la crinière dorée de Drago. Donnant une autre dimension à leur baiser en ajoutant la passion et le désir, elle serrait ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de son partenaire en répondant à sa ferveur. Alors qu'il venait de lâcher sa bouche, même à contre coeur, ses lèvres vinrent s'affairer dans le cou de la jeune femme qui réagit au quart de tour à peine eut-il déposé sa bouche contre sa peau. Cette zone de son corps était particulièrement réactive au toucher, c'est pourquoi au fil des baisers qu'il déposait de part et d'autre de sa nuque jusqu'à sa gorge et ses épaules, elle hoquetait silencieusement de plaisir. Les mains d'Hermione quittèrent la jungle peroxydée pour descendre le long du dos incroyablement musclé de Drago. À travers le tissu de son tee-shirt, elle sentait ses omoplates et sa colonne vertébrale onduler au rythme de ses gestes. Voulant jouer un peu et tester ses réactions, elle descendit encore et encore ses mains jusqu'au bas de son dos avant de les faufiler sous le tissu. En remontant habilement ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, elle fit glisser et remonter le tee-shirt sur sa peau. Le contact des mains fraîches d'Hermione sur sa peau le fit se cambrer un peu plus et il attrapa tendrement la peau de sa nuque entre ses dents. Elle voulait jouer ? Sa légère morsure la fit lâcher sans détour un petit gémissement de plaisir qu'elle essaya d'étouffer en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle le sentit rire dans son cou.

« Pas la peine de le cacher, j'entends bien que ça te plaît. Tu veux jouer ? Je suis plus habile que toi. »

Rougissant au maximum, elle le regarda avec des yeux d'enfant prise à son propre piège.

« T'es pas drôle. »

Sortant à peine sa langue, il la fit lentement glisser de sa gorge jusqu'à son menton, puis le long de sa mâchoire avant d'arriver au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla à peine avant de chuchoter :

« Tellement pas drôle comme gars. »

Il prit de nouveau d'assaut ses lèvres pour l'embrasser d'une manière un peu moins conventionnelle. Lui comme elle sentaient une chaleur au niveau de leur bas ventre respectifs au fur et à mesure que leur baiser gagnait en intensité. Hermione avait agrippé le bas du tee-shirt de son partenaire, tee-shirt qu'elle lui retira habilement en un clin d'oeil, laissant maintenant le champ libre à ses mains pour parcourir les moindres recoins de son torse musclé. Son esprit commençait à s'embrumer, elle perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'à l'instant T, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Mais …

« AAAH ! Nom d'un véracrasse, vous foutez quoi là ? »

L'empêcheuse de tourner en rond remettait le couvert. Drago se redressa d'un bond, attrapant rapidement son tee-shirt qui avait volé sur la table basse et l'enfila alors qu'Hermione s'était rassise correctement, les joues rougies par l'excitation et les cheveux en vrac autour de son visage. Daphné, parfaite et terriblement sexy dans sa nuisette rose poudrée, se tenait debout à l'entrée du salon, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Vous alliez quand même pas … là ? Sur le canapé ? Avec Scorpius et moi à l'étage ?! »

« Si tu n'avais pas la fâcheuse habitude d'arriver à chaque fois au mauvais moment, si, c'est ce qu'on était sur le point de faire. » affirma Drago qui jetait un regard désolé à Hermione.

Daphné grimaça de dégout.

« Bande de cochons. T'imagines si c'était ton fils qui avait débarqué plutôt que moi ? Tu lui aurais expliqué ça comment ? »

« La question se pose pas puisque c'est pas le cas. C'est toi, uniquement, seulement et désespérément toi qui as débarqué alors qu'on allait … voilà. Alors maintenant, pour l'amour du ciel, fais ce que tu es venue faire et débarrasse le plancher ! »

Exaspéré qu'elle prenne autant son temps, Drago pressa sa belle-soeur de prendre son grand verre d'eau puisqu'elle avait si soif et la poussa presque jusqu'à l'étage. Il revint dans le salon qu'Hermione était déjà sur le point de quitter.

« Mais qu… qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'un air un peu déboussolé.

« C'est mieux que je m'en aille. » répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ? C'était bien, on était bien, non ? »

« Terriblement bien Drago, c'est pas le problème. Mais Daphné a raison, et si c'était Scorpius qui était arrivé ? »

« La question se pose pas Hermione … »

« Si elle se pose, et t'as pas de réponse. Et puis ça peut te paraître cucul mais … j'ai pas envie de faire ça à la va-vite sur le canapé, tu vois ? »

Timide, elle le regardait en venant se blottir dans ses bras, chose qu'elle faisait réellement pour la première fois. Maladroitement, Drago l'entoura de ses bras au niveau de ses épaules et caressa doucement son dos de bas en haut.

« J'ai compris. On se voit demain au Ministère ? »

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, souriante, heureuse qu'il comprenne ses envies.

« On se voit demain. Dors bien, ça risque d'être une journée plutôt chargée. »

Elle dut se hisser un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et lui voler un simple baiser très doux, très tendre et très chaste.

« Bonne nuit Hermione. »

« Toi aussi Drago. Embrasse ton fils de ma part demain. »

Il hocha la tête dans un sourire et la laissa s'échapper.

 **MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE.**

Elle avait peur qu'il ne vienne pas.

Depuis un quart d'heure elle faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée de la pièce où se trouvaient les toilettes qui donnaient accès au Ministère, l'endroit où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Alors certes elle était en avance et s'il était à l'heure, il ne serait là que dans dix minutes, mais elle avait peur qu'il se défile et qu'il ne vienne pas. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle sentait l'angoisse l'envahir et sa gorge se nouer. Qu'allait-elle dire à Harry et à Shacklebolt si il ne venait pas ? Elle s'arrêta finalement de faire les cent pas et se mit à faire un petit exercice de respiration que lui avait appris sa mère pour se calmer. Les yeux fermés, elle inspirait longuement et expirait lentement, calmant petit à petit les violents battements de son coeur.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pendant qu'elle inspirait les yeux fermés. Elle se retourna et sourit grandement en découvrant Drago, séduisant comme jamais sans pour autant avoir fait d'extravagance dans sa tenue.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. » s'excusa-t-il.

« C'est rien. Je suis contente que tu sois là .. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis pendant la nuit. »

« Pas du tout. Je suis pas en avance je sais, mais j'ai laissé Scorpius à l'auberge et Georgia voulait absolument me montrer comment elle avait décoré la chambre qu'il occupe tout le temps là bas pour qu'il s'y sente encore mieux. »

« Oh génial ! Elle a décoré ça comment alors ? »

« Sur les murs y'a une espèce de peinture d'un serpent qui sourit, très mignon d'ailleurs, Scorpius l'adore il l'a appelé Danny, bof, je sais pas trop pourquoi mais ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir. Elle a mis beaucoup de lumières aussi, des jouets, je crois même qu'il y a des trucs moldus parce que je connaissais pas tout. Et puis elle a posé sur la table de chevet une photo d'Astoria et moi le jour de sa naissance. »

Attendrie, elle sourit simplement. C'était toujours agréable de l'entendre s'ouvrir comme ça et parler d'Astoria avec beaucoup plus d'aisance et de naturel, son deuil se construisant petit à petit.

« Il va encore plus aimer dormir là bas, c'est certain. »

« Oh j'en doute pas, je sais qu'elle le traite comme un prince. »

« Il le mérite ! »

Elle prit spontanément sa main et l'attira dans la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient seuls, face à des cabines individuelles qui renfermaient des toilettes. Drago eut un petit mouvement de recul quand il ouvrit la porte d'une cabine et regarda Hermione d'un air surpris.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Des toilettes Drago. » pouffa Hermione.

« Sans blague ?! Non mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

« C'est l'accès au Ministère pour les employés. Tu entres, tu mets les deux pieds dans la cuvette, tu tires la chasse et hop ! Tu arrives dans le hall du Ministère avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quiddtich ! »

« C'est trop bizarre. Vous êtes trop bizarres vous les employés du Ministère d'accepter de tremper vos godasses dans l'eau des toilettes. Je vais devenir aussi bizarre que vous après ? Genre c'est contagieux ? »

« T'es qu'un idiot Malefoy. Allez ! »

Elle le poussa dans une cabine et elle, elle entra dans celle d'à côté, prenant place dans la cuvette comme il convenait de le faire.

« T'es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix pour qu'il l'entende malgré la paroi les séparant.

« Raah mais c'est dégueulasse, j'ai les chaussures et les chaussettes trempées ! J'aurais du rester couché ce matin. »

« Arrête de râler un peu je t'en prie ! »

« T'es marrante ! Toi tu mets tous les jours les deux pieds là-dedans, t'as l'habitude ça te fait plus rien. Si je dépense cinquante gallions dans des chaussures c'est pas pour qu'elles soient salies comme ça par de l'eau croupie ! »

« La prochaine fois t'achèteras des pompes à deux gallions ça fera moins de mal à ton petit coeur. »

« Et passer pour un sans le sou auprès de tout le monde ? Plutôt offrir mon corps à Dolores Ombrage. »

Hermione grimaça en s'imaginant Drago offert à une Dolores Ombrage en sous-vêtements affriolants. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses horribles pensées.

« Bon, est-ce que t'es prêt cette fois, tu as fini de te plaindre ? On peut y aller princesse ? »

« Appelle moi encore une fois princesse et tu ne goûteras plus jamais à mes lèvres, Granger ! »

Elle l'entendit malgré tout rire.

« Et toi si tu m'appelles encore une fois Granger, je t'envoie dans les bras de Dolores Ombrage en sous-vêtements coquins ! »

« Aaah nom d'un boutefeu chinois qu'est ce qui te prend de me dire des choses pareilles ? C'est un coup à faire des cauchemars ! »

« C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

Alors qu'elle riait à gorge déployée, lui fermait très fort ses yeux en essayant d'enlever de son esprit la sale image de son ancienne professeure en train de lui faire un strip-tease.

« Bon allez Hermione, on peut y aller maintenant. »

« Dieu merci. Tu tires la chasse quand t'es prêt à y aller, d'accord ? »

« C'est pas très compliqué, je devrais y arriver. »

« Allez. Et une fois là bas, ne te loupe pas avec Shacklebolt. Si tu fais un pas de travers, on plonge ensemble. »

* * *

 **Permettez que je vous spoile un peu la suite ?**  
 **Drago va se retrouver au milieu d'une armée d'Aurors et va devoir dealer avec Harry et Ron, tout ça à base de joutes verbales, insultes et taquineries. Ca vous donne envie ? (a)**


	15. Mangemorts sans cervelle

**J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque chapitre mais merci pour les reviews ! Vous êtes adorables.**

 **J'ai deux trois choses à dire sur ce chapitre. Premièrement, vous verrez que j'ai fait intervenir seulement des Aurors mâles et pas de femme. Pas que je considère qu'elles ne peuvent pas faire le job, mais parce que je voulais qu'Hermione soit la seule présence féminine dans un groupe de gars. Ensuite, j'ai pas réussi à écrire quelque chose de violent ou quoi que ce soit, alors vous vous rendrez vite compte qu'à certains endroits je suis un peu partie en sucette .. mais je riais tellement en écrivant que j'ai pas pu m'arrêter (a).**

 **Dramionelove : Tu vas voir ça tout de suite :)  
Bérénice : C'est le moment !  
Luciole : Cette Daphné alors ! Je pense que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle interrompait quelque chose ;) Merci à toi !**

* * *

Tous deux avaient actionné la chasse d'eau plus ou moins en même temps, ce qui fait qu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall du Ministère quasiment en même temps, à quelques micro secondes d'intervalle. À peine Drago eut-il posé un pied dans l'enceinte qu'il reçut une flopée de regards malveillants, noirs, haineux et désagréables en pleine tête. D'accord, il n'était peut-être pas le bienvenu ici mais par la barbe de Merlin, on disait de lui qu'il était mauvais mais alors là, ils étaient tous bien pires. Tous les employés, sans exception, présents dans le hall s'étaient arrêté de marcher, comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme. Drago tenta bien un sourire ultra convaincant mais il s'attira encore plus les foudres et il vit même quelques personnes jacasser entre elles. Il soupira, défaitiste, et regarda Hermione qui était à sa gauche.

« Et je suppose que ce n'est que le début ? »

« Tu verras. » le rassura-t-elle. « Dans quelques jours tu seras leur héros. Ils scanderont ton nom et tu auras une carte à ton effigie dans les paquets de chocogrenouilles. »

La tentative d'Hermione de le rassurer le fit rire, et il se plut rapidement à s'imaginer sur une carte, l'air victorieux, en costume trois pièces.

Hermione prit les devants et elle l'attira avec elle vers un ascenseur où il restait à peine de la place pour eux deux. Quand ils entrèrent, ce fut comme si une créature étrange venait de prendre possession des lieux. Certains dévisagèrent Drago de la tête aux pieds, d'autres chuchotèrent et les autres eurent un mouvement de recul comme si respirer le même air que lui allait leur donner une maladie grave. Bombant le torse, le blond garda son attitude fière et ne se laissa pas démonter. À côté de lui Hermione, polie, salua tout le monde d'un bonjour auquel personne ne prit la peine de répondre. Elle laissa glisser sa main le long du bras de Drago pour venir faufiler ses doigts entre les siens et serrer sa main en guise de soutien. Elle fit mine de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, parlant cependant suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende.

« C'est ton charisme naturel, ça les effraie et ils en perdent leur voix. »

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire et exerça une petite pression sur sa main.

« Je vois. Non mais je comprends, moi aussi à leur place je serai impressionnée par autant de confiance en soi et de beauté. »

« Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout. » conclut la brune en s'attirant maintenant à elle les regards méprisants.

Une fois arrivés au niveau 2, elle l'entraîna avec elle à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur, non sans l'avoir laissé dire au revoir d'un ton faussement enjoué.

« Ils sont tous aussi coincés ici ? »

« C'étaient les employés du Département des transports magiques. Ils sont pas très fun comme tu as pu le remarquer. »

« Et au Département de la justice magique, vous êtes 'fun' ? » demanda-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

« J'irai pas jusqu'à dire fun. On est plutôt rigoureux et aventuriers. Mais on sait être fun. »

« J'ai hâte … » mentit Drago.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à la porte de son bureau. Ils étaient en avance, personne n'était encore arrivé. Cela lui donnait le temps de présenter un peu les lieus à Drago. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux et elle lui fit la visite de son bureau et du niveau au complet. La visite prit relativement de temps alors les employés commençaient petit à petit à arriver. Ils avaient du être mis au courant de l'arrivée de Drago dans leur service puisqu'ils ne posèrent pas de question et n'émirent aucune réticence en le voyant. Le jeune homme fut d'ailleurs soulagé de la tolérance qu'ils avaient envers lui, eux.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le bureau d'Hermione, cette dernière traitant rapidement les informations envoyées par les Aurors dans la nuit pendant que Drago inspectait la pièce de plus près, touchant les moindres bibelots ou livres.

« Ton bureau te ressemble. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux du parchemin qu'elle lisait.

« C'est propre, bien rangé, y'a rien qui dépasse. Et t'as une bibliothèque avec suffisamment de livres pour t'occuper pendant toute une vie et même une deuxième. »

« On se refait pas. »

Il allait répondre mais il fut coupé par Maddie qui venait d'arriver et qui venait dire bonjour à Hermione comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, même si les relations entre elles étaient un peu tendues en ce moment.

« Bonjour Herm… Je te connais toi ? » releva-t-elle à l'intention de Drago en le pointant du doigt.

« Drago Malefoy. On s'est vu au mariage de Pott… Harry et Ginny. »

Il s'était reprit en sentant Hermione lui pincer le bras.

« Aaah oui, la fouine, c'est toi. »

Drago roula des yeux.

« Ça se voit que tu couches avec Weasley, tu prends même ses expressions. »

Maddie s'éclipsa du bureau pour rejoindre le sien, laissant sur place Drago et Hermione qui soupirait.

« Dès que je la vois j'ai envie de lui arracher les dents et de m'en faire un collier. »

« Wow, c'est violent ça. »

Ils rirent ensemble avant de se reprendre.

« Bon, j'ai trié les informations des Aurors. Ils ont ratissé une bonne partie de Londres pendant toute la nuit et ils ne sont pas là. Ils vont élargir leur périmètre pour la journée, pour l'instant ils font une pause dans la forêt d'Epping, on va les rejoindre là bas après t'avoir présenté à Shacklebolt. »

Elle regarda l'heure sur la grande horloge qui trônait dans son bureau.

« Huit heures six, il vient d'arriver. »

Drago arqua un sourcil.

« Quelle précision. Il arrive toujours à huit heures six ? »

« Toujours, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. C'est son heure. »

Elle prit son poignet et l'emmena avec elle jusqu'au premier niveau où se situait le bureau du Ministre. Une fois devant la porte, elle se posta devant lui et lui dicta ses consignes.

« Pas de blague de mauvais goût, pas de sarcasme, pas de vantardise. Tu dis oui à tout, tu es poli et tu lui lèches un peu les bottes. »

« Je sais pas faire ça ! » gémit-il comme un enfant.

« Quand tu sais pas quoi dire, tu te tais et je parle à ta place. Prêt ? »

« Euh bah pas trop. »

Elle toqua quand même à la porte et l'ouvrit dans la seconde puisque Shacklebolt leur avait dit d'entrer.

« Monsieur le Ministre, bonjour. Je suis avec Drago Malefoy pour son premier jour. »

« Entrez miss Granger, je vous en prie. »

Elle entra, poussant Drago devant elle pour qu'il se présente.

« Drago Malefoy, enchanté. C'est un plaisir et un honneur pour moi d'être ici. Merci d'avoir accepté que j'intègre cette mission. »

Il tendit sa main droite d'un air très assuré. Le Ministre la lui serra avec un petit air supérieur. Il appréciait quand même l'allure globale de sa nouvelle recrue temporaire. La recrue en question ne se démonta pas et soutint la poigne du Ministre. Il garda cet air fier, sûr de lui et déterminé.

« Miss Granger a réussi à me convaincre de vous intégrer à l'équipe, j'espère que je ne le regretterai pas. »

« Je vous aiderai autant que je le peux, je ne décevrai personne soyez-en sûr. »

Dans son coin, Hermione observait l'échange. Fière de son poulain, elle souriait. Elle était contente qu'il fasse des efforts pour se faire accepter et elle savait que ses efforts seraient grandement récompensés s'il faisait du bon travail. Mais ça, elle n'en doutait pas.

« Tout le monde est au courant de la venue de monsieur Malefoy. » adressa Shacklebolt à Hermione. « Les Aurors ont été prévenus, ils attendent qu'il les rejoigne. »

« Justement monsieur le Ministre, je voulais vous demander une dernière faveur … » tenta-t-elle.

« Vous êtes pas possible. Je vous écoute. »

« Je veux aller sur le terrain moi aussi. Mes équipes sont suffisamment autonomes pour travailler sans moi et je veux être là pour intégrer Drago à l'équipe d'Aurors. »

« Ils sont grands, ils sauront intégrer monsieur Malefoy sans votre aide. »

« N'en soyez pas si sûr. À peine a-t-il posé un pied dans l'enceinte du Ministère qu'il s'est fait lyncher par le trois quart des employés présents, alors j'ose à peine imaginer avec des Aurors. »

Elle lança une oeillade à Drago qui, droit comme un 'i', les mains jointes dans le dos, souriait poliment même s'il crevait d'envie d'hurler que si ces satanés Aurors ne le traitaient pas avec respect et indulgence, il allait en attraper un pour taper sur les autres. Mais il laissa Hermione mener l'échange avec son assurance et sa détermination qui n'étaient plus une légende.

« Et puis j'ai besoin d'aller un peu sur le terrain, ça me manque terriblement. » avoua-t-elle pour terminer de le convaincre.

« Bien. Vos aptitudes et vos connaissances seront également un atout pour l'avancement de la mission. Et puis comme ça vous pourrez garder un oeil sur monsieur Malefoy parce que si vous, vous avez l'air d'avoir une confiance aveugle en lui, ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Drago écoutait Shacklebolt le descendre sans ciller. Ca l'énervait, ça le piquait dans son honneur et sa fierté mais il pouvait tout à fait comprendre la réticence du Ministre. Même lui ne se faisait parfois pas confiance à cent pour-cent. Le Ministre continua.

« Ne perdez pas plus de temps. Équipez-vous et allez rejoindre les Aurors, ils sont en … »

« En planque dans la forêt d'Epping. Je sais. » le coupa Hermione avec son air de Miss-je-sais-tout.

Shacklebolt eut un petit rictus.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes un de mes meilleurs éléments miss Granger. Je compte sur vous. »

Hermione sourit en guise d'approbation et elle quitta le bureau suivie par Drago. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, prête à s'extasier de la réaction du Ministre mais elle se ravisa en le voyant bras croisés et tapant du pied.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es incroyable. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire ta Miss-je-sais-tout ! »

« C'est pas faire ma Miss-je-sais-t… enfin si, un peu, mais au moins il voit que j'ai travaillé et je suis tout autant informée que lui. »

« C'est quand même incroyable de toujours savoir tout sur tout. Ca te lasse pas à force ? »

Elle lui répondit alors qu'ils prenaient ensemble le chemin qui menait aux vestiaires des Aurors.

« Pas du tout. J'adore apprendre et mon cerveau est capable d'emmagasiner beaucoup de choses alors pourquoi m'en priver ? »

« On vit très bien sans être une encyclopédie vivante ! »

« Parle pour toi. Bon, c'est pas le sujet. »

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce que les Aurors utilisaient comme vestiaires. Elle ouvrit une grande armoire, laquelle contenait des vêtements étudiés exprès pour que les personnes les portant soient à l'aise dans leurs mouvements et ne soient pas coincés ou restreints. Elle prit une tenue complète pour Drago et une pour elle.

« Allez change toi. »

Il la prit au mot et commença à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

« Aussi agréable soit le spectacle, tu as des cabines pour te changer. »

Elle désigna de l'index des petits compartiments individuels qui servaient de vestiaire personnel.

« Quelle sainte nitouche je te jure ! Des abdos et une paire de fesses et ça sait plus contrôler ses hormones. »

« Parle pour toi ! Je donne pas cher des tiennes d'hormones si je me déshabillais devant toi. »

« Essaye pour voir ? »

« Dans tes rêves Drago Malefoy, file ! »

Elle le poussa presque dans la cabine et elle prit place dans celle d'à côté. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue, rangea sa baguette à sa ceinture et attendit Drago en dehors tout en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon. Elle le regarda sortir à travers le miroir qu'elle avait face à elle et elle le trouva incroyablement viril dans cette tenue de combat. La perspective de le voir se battre la mettait en émoi. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui.

« T'es prêt ? »

« Comme jamais. J'ai tellement hâte de collaborer avec Potter et Weasley ! »

« Ton sarcasme a du se ressentir jusqu'à l'autre bout de Londres. »

Elle fourra dans un sac à dos le nécessaire pour travailler et sortit du vestiaire avec Drago à ses talons.

« Si t'es prêt, on transplane. »

« C'est trop tard pour reculer ? »

« Oui,trop tard. »

Elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna avec elle dans un transplanage rapide et parfaitement maîtrisé jusqu'à la forêt d'Epping.

 **FORÊT D'EPPING.**

Les Aurors au complet et les agents de la Brigade de la police magique réquisitionnés pour l'occasion avaient établi un campement de fortune dans la forêt. Grâce à un sortilège de dissimulation, ils étaient invisibles aux yeux des moldus ou même des sorciers qui pourraient éventuellement passer par là. Sous une tente en apparence minuscule mais finalement immense quand on était à l'intérieur, ils profitaient tous d'une petite pause syndicale pour se reposer. Enfin, dans la tête de quelqu'un c'était tout sauf du repos. Ron, l'esprit occupé par autre chose que par sa mission, vint secouer Harry qui dormait sur un lit de camp. Le brun grogna, agacé qu'il le réveille pour la troisième fois d'affilé.

« Quoi, Ron ?! » s'agaça Harry. « C'est la troisième fois que tu me réveilles en prétextant des trucs bidons, tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as ? »

Le roux s'assit par terre, en tailleur à côté du lit qu'occupait son meilleur ami. Il était cerné et avait l'air incroyable fatigué. Après qu'Harry ait ajouté qu'il devrait songer à dormir un peu, il prit la parole.

« Dis moi que t'es pas chaud toi non plus pour que Malefoy travaille avec nous. »

« Nous y voilà … » soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Non ça m'enchante pas mais Shacklebolt a approuvé et Hermione n'a pas tort sur le fait qu'il puisse nous aider. »

« On s'est toujours très bien débrouillé sans lui, on aurait très bien pu continuer comme ça. »

« Là il s'agit de mangemorts dangereux qui ont certainement reçu, avant de partir, des ordres de la part de Dolohov. Qui te dit qu'il ne leur a pas retourné le cerveau en leur ordonnant de tous nous tuer un par un ? »

« Ils ont pas besoin de Dolohov pour ça. S'ils nous croisent, c'est ce qu'ils vont faire. »

« Raison de plus pour avoir dans nos rangs quelqu'un qui connait très bien les mangemorts. »

« M'ouais. »

Les bras croisés mais toujours assis par terre, Ron se tourna pour appuyer son dos contre le lit. Les jambes allongées devant lui, il regardait ses coéquipiers qui jouaient aux échecs. Il marmonna dans sa barbe que si Bennet ne déplaçait pas sa tour rapidement, il allait être échec et mat au prochain tour. Puis il soupira quand Bennet fut effectivement échec et mat.

« Ron ? »

Le principal concerné tourna sa tête vers Harry.

« C'est quoi qui t'inquiète ? »

« D'avoir cette fouine avec nous, il va tout faire foirer j'en suis sûr. »

« Non. Pour de vrai. » insista Harry, connaissant son ami sur le bout des doigts.

« Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » nia Ron en fuyant son regard.

« T'es pas inquiet de la présence de Malefoy avec nous, parce que tu sais qu'il peut nous aider. T'es inquiet de la présence de Malefoy qui sort avec Hermione, parce qu'il va forcément te provoquer à son sujet. »

Ron se tut, coincé. Il laissa Harry poursuivre.

« T'as foiré le jour de mon mariage. Alors d'accord, c'est elle qui a foiré la première le jour du votre de mariage, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre, vous vous étiez expliqué pendant des heures. Puis t'as voulu jouer la carte de la provocation en te mettant avec Maddie et t'as été méchant avec Hermione, ne t'étonnes pas si la situation ne tourne pas en ta faveur maintenant. »

Le roux soupira.

« Je le sais ça bien sûr. Mais ça me tue qu'elle se soit fait embobiner par Malefoy ! »

« Elle s'est pas faite embobiner. Premièrement parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle est grande, et deuxièmement parce que Malefoy a vraiment changé je t'assure. »

« T'es de leur côté maintenant ? » gronda Ron en haussant rapidement la voix.

« Calme toi ! Je suis du côté de personne moi, la seule chose que je veux c'est que tout le monde soit heureux. Tu l'es avec Maddie ? Elle l'est avec Malefoy ? Grand bien vous fasse à tous. »

Harry détestait les conflits. Moins il était impliqué dans quelque chose et mieux il se portait, surtout quand le problème concerne des personnes chères à son coeur comme là. Il ne voulait prendre le parti de personne, tout simplement par soucis de justice et d'éthique. Il est vrai que tout ce qui lui importait était de savoir ses meilleurs amis heureux, peu importe avec qui, quand, comment et pourquoi.

Ron grommelait dans sa barbe, persuadé que son meilleur ami prenait le parti du mauvais côté. Pour le calmer, il lui proposa une partie d'échecs et ils prirent la place de Bennet et Douglas qui venaient de terminer leur partie.

Comme à son habitude, Ron menait la partie d'une main de maître et était sur le point de mettre à Harry la raclée de sa vie quand un des agents s'écria :

« Y'a du monde qui arrive ! »

Aux aguets, Harry se leva avec sa baguette bien en main en cas de problème. Même s'ils étaient invisibles, il restait sur ses gardes. Il vit aussitôt les cheveux blonds de Drago qui scintillaient à la lumière du soleil.

« Drago Malefoy est là les gars. Alors pas de mauvaises blagues, pas de remarques déplacées. A partir de maintenant il est un intervenant à part entière avec autant de responsabilités que vous et … moi. »

Il s'était interrompu en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul à approcher. Il plissa les yeux et remarqua Hermione à ses côtés, en tenue de combat.

« C'est pas Hermione avec lui ? » demanda Douglas.

« Effectivement. Je sais pas ce qu'elle fait ici. »

À la semaine évocation du prénom d'Hermione, Ron avait bondi de sa chaise pour aller se placer à côté de ses collègues.

« Super ! Alors là c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. »

Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, Hermione et Drago arpentaient la forêt depuis une heure, Hermione passant tout son temps à lancer des sortilèges de révélation de présence humaine pour trouver où ils étaient planqués. Arrivés à quelques mètres d'eux, elle sentit son sortilège réagir différemment.

« Ah ! Ils doivent pas être loin. »

« Tu m'impressionneras toujours … » fit Drago, les mains dans les poches, l'attitude nonchalante.

« T'as pas fini d'en apprendre sur moi. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de tourner sur elle-même.

« Harry ? Si vous êtes par là c'est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache on est un peu pressés par le temps. Viens. »

Dans la seconde, Harry apparut de nul part.

« Tu trouverais une aiguille dans une botte de foin 'Mione. »

Il vint serrer son amie dans sa bras, accolade à laquelle elle répondit avec ferveur, puis il serra la main de Drago avec un sourire poli.

« Ahlala Potter, si un jour on t'avait dit qu'on ferait équipe tous les deux, t'y aurais cru ? »

« J'y crois toujours pas. Mais je suis ton chef alors tu vas coopérer sinon on t'envoie en cellule avec Dolohov. »

« Tu peux. Mais il sera mort à peine j'aurais mis un pied dans sa cellule donc c'est toi qui vois. »

« On peut se calmer les garçons s'il vous plaît ? » trancha Hermione. « Personne n'est le chef de personne ici, on travaille en équipe pour attraper trois mangemorts en cavale et point barre. »

Marmonnant dans leurs barbes respectives, les garçons obtempérèrent quand même. Harry prit le temps de défaire le sortilège pour les accueillir dans leur campement et le relança dans la seconde. Ils furent accueilli plus ou moins chaleureusement par tout le monde, sauf évidemment par Ron, qui boudait dans son coin, en jouant avec le cavalier du jeu d'échec.

Drago se risqua à prendre la parole le premier.

« Bon ben bonjour tout le monde. Je pense que tout le monde sait qui je suis donc je vais me présenter rapidement en allant à l'essentiel. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, j'ai vingt-cinq ans, mon père était un des plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort, ma mère a toujours suivi le mouvement mais n'a jamais reçu la marque. J'ai été moi-même un mangemort pendant un temps relativement court mais comme vous pouvez le constater … »

Il releva la manche gauche de son haut pour montrer son avant-bras sur lequel la marque des ténèbres était estompée presque dans sa totalité, on apercevait juste des ombres très floues.

« Ma marque est presque définitivement partie. Je sais que ça fait de moi un homme foncièrement mauvais, je reconnais avoir fait partie d'une organisation plutôt mauvaise mais je ne m'en vante pas et je le regrette amèrement. Cela dit, j'ai grandi, j'ai mûri et je veux plus être associé aux méfaits accomplis par les mangemorts. Si je suis ici c'est pour vous aider, parce que je sais des choses, je connais des endroits et je veux prouver à tout le monde que je suis un mec bien et que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Elle m'a fait confiance, alors pourquoi pas vous ? »

Il jeta un petit regard à Hermione et il trouva dans son sourire et son regard attendrissant tout le courage dont il avait besoin pour continuer et terminer son discours.

« À part ça, j'ai un petit garçon de cinq ans qui me voue un culte alors vous serez gentils de pas me laisser crever dans une bataille parce qu'il tient à moi. »

Sa dernière remarque déclencha une vague de rires et il en fut fier. Il savait que le chemin serait long mais comme ils étaient pressés par le temps, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de foncer tête baissée et de lui faire confiance.

« Bon, par où on commence ? » attaqua Drago en se frottant les mains, prêt à en découdre.

Harry l'embarqua avec lui dans un endroit un peu plus reculé de la tente où ils pourraient discuter sans être entendus ou dérangés. Il profita de ce moment pour demander à Drago de lui dire tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qui lui paraissait important et même ce qui lui semblait anodin. Tout pouvait être utile.

Hermione fit un petit tour de tente pour demander à chacun comment il allait et comment il se sentait, terminant par Ron qui boudait toujours devant son échiquier. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Ça va. »

Elle soupira un peu à son attitude.

« Ecoute moi Ron. Les choses sont comme elles sont, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas bouder comme un enfant qu'elles vont finalement prendre une autre tournure et jouer en ta faveur. Alors si tu veux, on va dire que je t'en veux plus pour ce que tu m'as dit le jour du mariage d'Harry même si ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine. Mais je t'en prie, arrête d'agir avec moi comme si j'étais une inconnue à tes yeux. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec une moue toujours renfrognée.

« J'aime pas qu'il soit là. »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant. Personne te demande de devenir son meilleur ami, juste de le tolérer le temps de la mission après tu pourras recommencer à le détester autant que tu veux. »

« Je compte pas faire semblant. »

« Tu fais un peu comme tu veux, la seule chose que je te demande c'est d'agir avec lui comme tu le ferais avec n'importe lequel de tes coéquipiers. De l'aider s'il vient à en avoir besoin, de le couvrir et de le soutenir parce que crois moi, lui il le fera. »

Il laissa échapper un rictus.

« Bien sûr. »

« Mais évidemment. Il a un minimum de conscience. Ce qui se passe ici c'est pour son bien, pour laver son image et devenir un sorcier normal aux yeux de tout le monde. »

« Il le sera jamais aux miens. »

« Tu fais aucun effort, tu me gonfles. »

Elle quitta la table d'échecs non sans avoir renversé toutes les pièces dans son mouvement. Elle alla ranger son sac dans un coin où il ne dérangerait personne et se posa sur un lit libre pour lire le journal de bord que tenait Harry et dans lequel il notait leur avancement, leurs actions.

De fil en aiguille, la position assise ne lui convenant plus pour lire, elle avait glissé et s'était finalement retrouvée allongée. Et de fil en aiguille, le fait de s'être réveillée tôt et d'avoir eu du mal à dormir tant l'intégration de Drago dans l'équipe l'inquiétait, la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle et elle s'était assoupie, le journal d'Harry dans sa main, cette même main pendant dans le vide. Ayant terminé de raconter à Harry tout ce qu'il savait à propos des comparses de Dolohov et où ils pourraient être, ils avaient convenu de passer à une nouvelle phase de recherche après le déjeuner. Cela laissait la matinée de libre pour se reposer à tous les agents n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit. Et en parlant de ça, il y en avait visiblement une qui avait du avoir une mauvaise nuit puisqu'elle dormait, la bouche ouverte. Drago se surprit à sourire, attendri par l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui bouclaient maintenant tout autour de son visage, visage serein et apaisé. Elle avait les pommettes rosies par la chaleur qu'il faisait sous cette tente, ce qui lui donnait un air délicat de poupée de porcelaine. Consciencieux, il s'approcha et retira délicatement de sa main le journal qu'elle tenait et qu'il déposa sur la table juste derrière. Son geste ne la réveilla pas mais elle remua un petit peu et changea de position pour s'allonger sur le flanc. Drago s'assit au bord de lit et la regardait dormir. C'était le moment de reconnaître qu'elle était très belle. Dans un élan de tendresse, il laissa glisser son doigt de sa joue à sa nuque et, malheureusement, son geste la fit se réveiller en sursaut.

« Oh, c'est toi. »

« Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. Mais reste couchée, je m'en vais, je te laisse dormir. »

« Non. »

Elle avait attrapé son poignet alors qu'il venait de se lever. La brune resta couchée mais elle avait levé ses yeux chocolat vers Drago.

« Reste. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il commença à s'assoir puis quand il vit qu'elle se décalait, il prit ça pour une invitation à s'allonger lui aussi. Alors après avoir retiré ses chaussures, il s'allongea lui aussi sur le côté, lui faisant face. Ils étaient sur un lit une place qui n'était donc logiquement pas fait pour deux, alors ils se retrouvaient très proches, proximité qui ne posait aucun problème, à lui comme à elle.

« Tu as discuté avec Harry alors ? »

Il hocha la tête tout en redressant légèrement son buste pour appuyer sa tête dans sa main.

« Oui. Je lui ai donné plusieurs lieux où on se réunissait, on a sélectionné les plus logiques et pertinents et on y fait une descente cet après-midi. »

« Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? » réagit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que tu es la preuve que tout le monde a besoin de sommeil. Tu dormais, Bennet ronfle sur la table d'échecs et je te parle pas de Weasley qui s'est endormi debout en allant pisser. »

Elle pouffa de rire et lui également. Elle savait que les heures à venir allaient être riches en émotions et certainement pas très drôles à vivre alors ça lui faisait du bien de l'avoir à ses côtés pour partager des moments comme ça. Son regard fut attiré par l'avant-bras de Drago qui était découvert car la manche avait glissé. Elle aperçut alors distinctement les vestiges de la marque de ténèbres, vestiges auxquels elle n'avait pourtant encore jamais prêté attention. Le jeune homme suivit son regard.

« C'est pas beau hein ? »

« On la voit presque plus … »

« Je pense que ça restera comme ça maintenant, ça fait presque deux ans qu'elle a quasiment pas bougé. »

« Tu penses qu'elle s'effacera jamais ? »

« J'aimerais, mais je pense pas. »

« Je te comprends mais au fond, c'est une cicatrice comme une autre. Les cicatrices ce sont des marques de notre vie, de notre passé, de ce qu'on a vécu. D'accord cette marque tu l'assumes pas, mais elle fait partie de toi, de ce que tu es devenu aussi. C'est grâce à elle si maintenant t'es devenu quelqu'un de bien. Dans un sens elle t'a changé. »

Un petit sourire vint prendre place à la commissure des lèvres de Drago.

« T'es géniale. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » releva-t-elle sans le regarder alors qu'elle effleurait sa marque du bout des doigts.

« Parce que … je sais pas. Parce que t'es différente, parce que tu me dis des choses que j'ai jamais entendu venant de quelqu'un, des choses qui font terriblement plaisir et qui me donnent confiance en moi. »

« T'as pas besoin de moi pour avoir confiance en toi. »

« J'en donne l'air mais c'est pas le cas. J'ai vécu dans l'ombre de mon père et je me sentais important seulement quand j'étais entouré de gens que je qualifiais de plus faibles que moi. Pour la confiance en soi on repassera. »

« Si c'est pour t'entendre encore me dire que je suis géniale, je veux bien croire que t'as pas tellement confiance en toi. »

Il eut un petit rictus amusé. Elle gardait sa position allongée sur le côté, mais lui s'allongea sur le dos, les mains posées sur son ventre, et il fixait le plafond de la tente.

« Hermione. »

« Hum ? » fit-elle alors qu'elle dégageait une à une les mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front.

« Tu penses qu'Astoria est fière de moi ? »

« Mais bien entendu Drago ! », elle se redressa pour prendre appui sur son avant-bras. « Tu te débrouilles comme un chef. Tu donnes à Scorpius une éducation irréprochable, tu gères ta maison comme un as, tu travailles, un peu, mais tu travailles, tu as refusé les avances de ta belle-soeur, tu continues à aller voir tes parents dans un autre pays parce que tu sais que ton fils adore y aller même si toi tu n'aimes pas ça. Et surtout, tu revois ton jugement sur les gens, ta présence ici en est la preuve. »

« Ça d'accord, elle avait quand même bien préparé le terrain, j'ai fait que suivre son exemple. Non je te parle pour autre chose. »

« Alors à quel sujet ? »

« Toi. Parce que même si j'adore être près de toi, parfois je culpabilise à propos d'Astoria. Et puis je me dis que si elle me voyait, elle me mettrait des coups de pied au cul pour que je refasse ma vie alors ça va mieux. »

La maladresse dans ses propos était à la fois vexante et touchante. Elle était flattée de savoir qu'il aimait passer du temps près d'elle mais aussi un peu vexée d'apprendre qu'il se demandait ce qu'en pensait Astoria. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, quoi de plus normal que de ressentir ça ? Il était tout à fait logique qu'Astoria soit encore présente dans sa tête et elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui demander de l'oublier. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il n'osait pas faire de comparaison entre elles deux.

« Ça, je peux pas te dire. C'est entre toi et ta conscience. »

Elle se rallongea correctement, posant sa tête sur le coussin.

« Oh moi j'ai pas de problème avec ma conscience. Même si parfois on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord, c'est toujours moi qui gagne. »

Elle rit.

« Comment tu fais pour toujours rendre une conversation sérieuse en quelque chose de drôle ? »

« C'est parce que j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec des gens terriblement ternes, moroses et sans fantaisie. Alors maintenant je me rattrape. »

« Alors sache que tu me fais vraiment rire et qu'il y a un proverbe moldu qui te ravirait à ce sujet. »

Drago leva un sourcil, curieux.

« Continues. »

« Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit. »

« À moitié seulement ? » releva-t-il en souriant.

« Compte tenu du fait qu'on partage un lit à deux, on va dire que c'est presque comme si j'étais à moitié dans ton lit … Non ? »

Elle pouffa de rire tout en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de son voisin.

« Bof. Si c'est qu'une moitié ça m'intéresse pas. Faut faire quoi pour avoir l'autre moitié ? »

« Être sage, très sage. »

« Mais je le suis ! »

« Ça reste à prouver. »

Il conclut la conversation avec un soupir défaitiste et une moue boudeuse d'enfant. Amusée mais attendrie par son comportement, elle se rapprocha de lui pour s'allonger correctement, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Sans bouger d'un iota, ils gardèrent cette position pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, sans rien dire. La seule animation sous la tente se faisait par Olliver qui Harry qui jouaient aux échecs.

La matinée passa, le déjeuner également, et il vint l'heure pour Harry de faire toutes les recommandations à ses hommes.

« Bien. Avec Drago nous avons fait une liste des endroits où les mangemorts peuvent potentiellement se cacher. »

« Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? » intervint Ron, bougon, au fond de la pièce.

« Tais-toi Ron, ou je te fais avaler ta langue. » chuchota Hermione à ses côtés.

« Je disais donc, qu'on va se séparer en deux groupes. »

Il nomma les agents qui allaient se rendre dans le Manoir des Jedusor à Little Hangleton. Voldemort avait délaissé sa demeure comme QG au profit du Manoir des Malefoy. Mais pour une raison évidente, le Manoir n'était plus considéré comme un endroit privilégié par les mangemorts. Drago avait pourtant entendu plusieurs fois son père dire qu'il restait au Manoir des Jedusor une importante quantité d'objets servant à la magie noire et que Voldemort avait planifié de retourner y vivre s'il triomphait d'Harry. Il désigna ensuite ceux qui allaient se rendre dans une vieille demeure de l'Allée des Embrumes, soit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Bennet, Carter et Broadwick. En effet, Drago avait avoué à Harry que dans l'arrière boutique de Barjow et Beurk se trouvait une trappe au plafond qui permettait d'accéder au toit, le-dit toit donnant sur un autre toit avec une autre trappe, la-dite trappe donnant dans une vieille maison dont l'accès se faisait seulement par cet endroit. Drago était tellement peu pédagogue et pas doué pour les explications de choses qui lui paraissaient évidentes, qu'il avait fait du faire un croquis complet à Harry pour qu'il finisse par comprendre l'accès à ce lieu.

« Psst, Harry ! » interpella Ron alors que tout le monde se pressait pour s'équiper. « J'peux pas faire équipe avec les autres au Manoir Jedusor ? Genre j'échange ma place avec Douglas, il s'en fout lui, il est bonne pâte, il accepterait d'aller sur la lune si tu lui demandais. »

« Non Ron, tu viens avec nous et tu arrêtes de rechigner comme un gosse. »

« Mais je veux pas faire équipe avec Malefoy ! » pesta-t-il un peu plus fort.

« Malefoy t'entend, crétin. »

« Grand bien lui fasse ! Non mais Harry, tu vois bien que ça va pas le faire. On va se taper dessus avant la fin de la journée. »

« Ecoute moi bien Ron, tu vas la mettre en veilleuse un peu. T'es le seul à faire des histoires là, même Drago ne dit rien ! Alors grandis un peu, sois un homme et pense seulement à ton travail et à mettre sous les barreaux les trois mangemorts. »

Les grommellements de Ron n'empêchèrent pas Harry de continuer.

« En plus … Je voulais pas te le dire, je voulais attendre la fin de la mission mais … », il se mit à chuchoter, « Shacklebolt a accepté ta démission. C'est notre dernière affaire ensemble, tu vas pouvoir aller travailler avec ton frère. »

Ron se radoucit dans un sourire. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques mois, il avait exprimé à Harry son envie d'arrêter le métier d'Auror pour aller aider George dans la boutique de farces et attrapes. Les meilleurs amis avaient longuement pesé le pour et le contre, Harry se rendant compte que Ron avait un réel besoin de s'épanouir dans quelque chose de moins sérieux que le métier d'Auror, et aussi d'apporter un soutien psychologique à George qui avait de plus en plus de mal à travailler dans la boutique sans la présence de Fred. Il y a quelques semaines il avait donc transmis sa démission au Ministre, démission qui avait été acceptée la veille. Alors il se dérida, se disant qu'il pouvait bien faire un effort pour sa dernière mission, si tenté qu'il n'arrache pas les cheveux gominés de Drago avant la fin.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir tenu tête à Harry pendant dix minutes qu'Hermione finit par le convaincre que oui, Shacklebolt avait accepté de l'envoyer sur le terrain avec eux et que non, elle ne l'avait pas soumis à un sortilège pour qu'il dise oui. Les deux groupes prirent alors des chemins différents après avoir remballé leur campement, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Bennet, Carter et Broadwick transplanant sur le Chemin de Traverse.

 **L'ALLÉE DES EMBRUMES.**

Les six agents ainsi que la pièce rapportée avançaient silencieusement dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Si Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bennet, Carter et Broadwick se sentaient oppressés dans cette allée sombre, grisâtre, miteuse et à l'odeur de moisi palpable, Drago semblait un peu trop à l'aise et familier avec l'endroit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il y était venu tellement de fois que l'ambiance ne le pesait plus.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir envie de vomir ? » demanda Broadwick.

« Non. » confirma Ron dans un haut le coeur. « Ça sent l'oeuf pourri et la chaussette sale. »

« Tes chaussettes sales sentent encore plus mauvais que ça. » plaisanta Hermione.

« On se marre Hermione, merci de ton intervention. »

Elle pouffa de rire plus ou moins silencieusement.

« Stop stop arrêtez-vous ! »

Broadwick fit se stopper l'avancée du groupe pour reculer et aller vomir entre deux bâtiments. Les six autres grimacèrent de dégout en l'entendant.

« T'es pas sortable Broadwick. » se plaignit Harry.

« Excuse-moi Harry mais ça sent le cadavre en putréfaction ici ! »

« Vous exagérez les gars. » relativisa Drago. « Ça se voit que vous avez encore jamais mis les pieds dans l'endroit où on va. C'est pire. »

Il s'amusait à leur faire peur, et il souriait de satisfaction.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? » demanda Carter.

« Pas du tout. Là bas ça sent un mélange de vase stagnante, de crotte d'hippogriffe et d'haleine de troll. »

C'était la phrase de trop, Broadwick se remit à vomir et Drago à rire.

« T'es trop à l'aise ici. » constata Hermione.

« C'est parce que j'ai l'habitude contrairement à vous qui n'êtes habitués qu'au parfum sucré du Chemin de Traverse. Moi j'ai passé dix-sept ans de ma vie dans ces ruelles mal famées alors je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dis que mes narines sont habituées. »

Ils étaient maintenant à la hauteur de Barjow et Beurk et après avoir vérifié que l'endroit était vide, ils y entrèrent les uns derrière les autres. L'endroit était vide, vide d'objets et d'âmes, mais il n'en restait pas moins un endroit très glauque. En éclaireur, Drago prit les devants armé de sa baguette, au cas où, et pénétra dans l'arrière boutique qui, elle, regorgeait d'objets qui avaient pris la poussière depuis la guerre. Il y avait tout et n'importe quoi là dedans. Il eut un sourire en coin en passant près de l'armoire à disparaître et ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser sa main dessus. Il leva la tête une fois au fond de la pièce et éclaira le plafond avec sa baguette, laissant apercevoir une trappe avec une poignée en fer rouillé.

« Par là. »

« Monte le premier. » cracha Ron sans prendre de gants.

Drago le fusilla du regard.

« Rappelle moi de t'enfoncer ma baguette dans les yeux quand on aura attrapé les trois mangemorts. »

« Et moi de … »

« STOP ! »

Hermione prit les devants après leur avoir littéralement hurlé dans les oreilles d'arrêter de se chamailler comme des gosses. Elle tira vers elle, avec l'aide de Carter, un gros meuble qui allait leur servir pour prendre de la hauteur et pouvoir accéder à la trappe. Elle grimpa sur le meuble, ouvrit la trappe, et avec une force que tous les hommes présents pouvaient lui envier, elle se hissa avec ses bras à l'extérieur, découvrant ainsi les toits de toutes les bâtisses de l'Allée des Embrumes et alentours. Elle arrivait même à distinguer le toit de Gringotts.

D'en bas, Drago fit une petite moue signifiant tout son respect et son admiration pour ce petit bout de femme. Il la suivit et ils firent tous de même.

« Malefoy, t'as pas peur de casser les tuiles tellement t'es lourd ? »

« Cette répartie Weasley, j'en suis fan. Maddie aime bien ton humour ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Maddie ? »

« Qu'elle me trouverait certainement beaucoup plus drôle que toi si elle venait à me fréquenter régulièrement. »

« Fais ça et je t'envoie directement à Sainte Mangouste avec une baguette magique coincée dans le c… »

« STOP ! » hurla à nouveau Hermione en tapant du pied, faisant trembler les tuiles. « Si j'en entends encore un insulter l'autre, c'est moi qui vais vous persécuter psychologiquement et vous envoyer à Sainte Mangouste mais dans l'aile réservée aux PATIENTS TOTALEMENT CINGLÉS ! »

Les joues rouges, l'index menaçant qui pointait un coup sur Drago, un coup sur Ron, elle ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Drago hocha poliment la tête, pendant que Ron leva ses deux mains en signe d'innocence et de paix.

« Bien. Merci. Maintenant Drago, on te suit. Allez, remue toi. »

Il ouvrit de nouveau la marche. Il guida le petit groupe jusqu'au toit adjacent, plus précisément jusqu'à une trappe en plein milieu ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle empruntée juste avant. Il regarda ses six coéquipiers du jour.

« Vous avez conscience que là-dessous, il y a peut-être trois mangemorts prêts à vous dévorer ? »

« Dévorer ? »

Ouaip. Comme si tu étais un morceau de poulet à chair très tendre, Potter. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. J'ai déjà vu des mangemorts croquer dans des victimes qui hurlaient à la mort. C'était un peu dégueulasse d'ailleurs, j'ai jamais voulu le faire. Mais ma foi, ils avaient l'air contents d'eux. »

« Tu penses qu'un d'eux pourrait nous manger entièrement ? » chuchota Bennet à Ron.

« J'espère pas. Ce type balance un ramassis de conneries à la minute qui est relativement impressionnant alors il doit bluffer. »

« Tu veux qu'on essaye Weasley ? », il se décala sur la droite, « Passe le premier ! »

Ron, trouillard comme pas deux, se recula d'un pas ce qui fit bien rire Drago.

« Il est courageux, le Gryffondor ! Allez bande de mauviettes, derrière moi. »

La baguette en avant comme un tireur d'élite, Drago ouvrit la trappe et lança à la volée plusieurs Stupéfix qui stopperaient net un quelconque individu présent. Il pencha sa tête par la trappe et constata que l'endroit était éclairé par des bougies mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Du moins, pas de bruit le prouvant. Il releva la tête.

« Soit je les ai stupéfixé à l'aveugle comme un champion, soit ils sont partis sans éteindre la lumière. Qui se dévoue pour vérifier ? »

Ils reculèrent tous d'un pas, sauf Harry et Hermione qui s'échangèrent un regard désabusé.

« On y va tous les trois ? » proposa Drago, incapable de laisser Hermione y aller sans lui.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et ils sautèrent par la trappe l'un après l'autre, Hermione fermant la marche. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche quand elle découvrit le corps visiblement sans vie d'un pauvre homme un peu âgé, entouré de trois autres corps, ceux-là simplement stupéfixés. Elle regarda Harry qui s'approcha pour prendre le pouls du vieil homme et leur affirma du regard qu'il était mort. Elle regarda maintenant Drago et courut presque à côté de lui en voyant sa mâchoire se contracter.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » osa-t-elle lui demander.

« Revoir ces enfoirés me file la gerbe. »

« C'est … C'est bien eux qui étaient avec Dolohov ? »

« Je peux te l'affirmer. En tout cas ce qui est rassurant c'est pas les plus vifs d'esprit ni les plus habiles. Mais tenez-vous prêts parce qu'à mon avis ils vont pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Hermione attrapa la manche d'Harry et le tira à elle alors que les trois mangemorts commençaient à se réveiller, les effets du sort de Drago se dissipant. Harry hurla à Ron, Bennet, Carter et Broadwick de rappliquer illico presto, et les quatre agents posèrent leurs pieds au sol en même temps que les trois mangemorts se mirent debout sur les leurs, de pieds. Baguettes contre baguettes, le côté des gentils contre le côté des méchants.

« AH ! Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry Potter ! »

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était pas prudent de se cacher ici et qu'on finirait par nous trouver. Mais tu m'écoutes jamais. »

« Oui mais Antonin a dit de venir là alors on l'a bêtement écouté. »

« Bêtement ouais, vous avez pas de cervelle tous les deux. »

« Toi tu crois que t'en as une peut-être ? Tu parles beaucoup pour rien dire je trouve ! »

« Mais je vous emmerde ! »

« Calmez-vous les gars. En attendant on est faits comme des rats ! »

« C'est Pettigrow le rat ! Quelqu'un a de ses nouvelles d'ailleurs ? »

« Tu te fous de notre gueule ou quoi ? »

« Bah … Pour une fois non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

« Mais parce qu'il est mort y'a une plombe, espèce de vieille bouse de dragon ! »

« Pardon ? »

« T'as très bien entendu. »

« Peter Pettigrow est mort ?! Et pourquoi je suis pas au courant ? Personne ne me dit jamais rien à moi, je vous jure ça devient vexant à la longue. Je suis pas digne de confiance, c'est ça ? »

« Arrête de jouer au vilain petit canard. C'est pas une question de confiance. »

« Il a raison. »

« Mais bien sûr. C'est pas une question de confiance, c'est juste que t'es à côté de la plaque. Tout le monde, sauf toi visiblement, sait que Pettigrow est mort. Et puis tu vas pas en faire tout un fromage, qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

« Honnêtement ? »

« Oui honnêtement. »

« Bah … rien. »

« Tu vois, quand je te dis que t'es systématiquement à côté de tes pompes. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on disait au fait ? »

« Que vous êtes faits comme des rats. » intervint Hermione

« Ah oui c'est ça, merc..AAAH ! »

Scotchée par la débilité profonde de ces trois mangemorts, Hermione se demandait comment c'était possible qu'ils soient encore en vie avec si peu de matière grise. Et puis soudain elle se dit que Dolohov devait être la tête pensante, qu'ils étaient que des machines à tuer et que sans lui, ils étaient piètrement efficace. Elle qui redoutait de les attraper, qui avait peur que la situation tourne au vinaigre ou dégénère, ou que quelqu'un soit blessé ou même tué, elle se sentait soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient à faire à des résidus de sorciers sans cerveau.

Leurs baguettes toujours pointées les uns sur les autres, Harry prit les devants.

« C'est vous qui avez tué ce pauvre homme ? »

« Bah ouais. Il a menacé d'appeler le Ministère si on partait pas. »

« Le gars est quand même dans un repère à mangemorts, autant dire chez nous, et il croit qu'on va déguerpir parce qu'il se dit être chez lui ? »

« Bah … Techniquement il avait pas tort. A la base c'était chez lui, c'est juste que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait un peu délogé. »

« Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort donc ça annule tout. Non ? »

« Le résultat est le même imbécile. »

« Alors oui, on l'a tué. »

« Résultat même s'il a pas appelé le Ministère, nous on est là quand même. » trancha Harry, agacé par ces trois idiots.

« Ouaip. Vous autres les sauveurs de l'humanité et … Oh. Malefoy fils. Comment ça va toi ? Comment vont tes parents, ce cher Lucius et cette chère Narcissa ? Et ton fils ? Ta femme, Astoria ? Oups non c'est vrai. Elle est morte. »

La colère monta en flèche dans la gorge du blond qui se rua sur le mangemort pour le plaquer au mur et pointer sa baguette sur sa gorge. La respiration saccadée, l'homme en face de lui essayait de se dégager de son étreinte mais il peinait à y parvenir tellement Drago y mettait toute sa force. On lisait dans le regard du blond une haine tout à fait légitime. Il appuyait de plus en plus fort la pointe de sa baguette contre sa jugulaire.

« Si j'entends encore une fois son prénom sortir de ta bouche, je te ligote, je te bâillonne, je te fais subir les trois sortilèges impardonnables, je te ressuscite, je te tue une deuxième fois, je te démembre et j'envoie chaque partie de ton corps par colis à des membres de ta famille. Est-ce que j'ai bien été clair ? »

La voix rauque de Drago avait alourdi l'ambiance de la pièce. Le mangemort sous sa baguette était devenu livide. Lui qui devait avoir des souvenirs d'un Drago Malefoy pas courageux et lâche, ça devait lui faire bizarre d'avoir été menacé de la sorte. Le blond glissa son regard sur les deux autres hommes qui s'étaient fait tout petits dans un coin de la pièce.

« Même combat pour vous. Si j'en entends un faire la moindre allusion à quelqu'un de ma famille, il peut directement faire ses valises pour un aller simple direction l'Enfer, pigé ? »

Comme Drago avait l'air de diriger la scène comme un professionnel, personne ne l'avait interrompu. Seule Hermione dans son coin ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en se mordant la lèvres, tout en le trouvant terriblement attirant avec cet air autoritaire et supérieur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'émoustiller ni d'avoir des papillons dans le bas ventre. Même Ron était admiratif de la poigne et de la fermeté dont son meilleur ennemi faisait preuve en ce moment même.

Drago garda en joue le premier mangemort alors qu'Harry attrapait le deuxième et Ron le troisième, et chacun tira les bras de sa victime dans le dos, leur ligotant magiquement les mains avec un sort.

« On transplane au Ministère. » ordonna Harry. « Il me semble qu'il y en a un qui croupit au fond de sa cellule et qui va être content de vous voir. »

En un éclair, ils avaient tous quitté l'endroit lugubre pour se retrouver projetés au dernier sous-sol du Ministère de la Magie.

 **MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE.**

Victorieux mais modestes, les sept agents apparurent directement au dernier sous-sol après leur transplanage. Le dernier sous-sol du Ministère était un endroit très sombre et peu accueillant et renfermait seulement des cellules hautement gardées et infranchissables. Ces cellules étaient tout le temps vides puisque les prisonniers croupissaient à Azkaban mais en cas de force majeure comme maintenant, elles étaient squattées par des rebelles.

Hermione ouvrait la marche avec derrière elle Drago, Harry, Ron et leurs prisonniers respectifs et derrière eux, les trois derniers agents. L'héritier Malefoy entendit son mangemort chuchoter à son voisin que « elle a quand même un joli cul la demoiselle » et le mangemort d'à côté approuver, ce qui laissa libre court à son imagination pour lui faire payer sa remarque. Il agrippa d'une poigne féroce une touffe de cheveux de son prisonnier et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière.

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Moi ? Mais j'ai rien dit je le jure ! »

Drago tira encore plus, ce qui fit couiner de douleur le prisonnier.

« Aïe aïe aïe ok j'avoue ! J'ai dit qu'elle avait un joli cul. Mais c'est vrai non ? »

« Je ne peux qu'approuver, mais t'as pas intérêt à recommencer à dire des choses pareilles. Premièrement parce que c'est d'un irrespect total et deuxièmement parce que je risque d'être jaloux et ça sera pas beau à voir. »

Hermione entendait tout l'échange et un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres quand elle l'entendit le défendre. Quel homme.

Drago, Harry et Ron poussèrent simultanément leurs prisonniers dans des cellules individuelles qu'ils verrouillèrent soigneusement avec divers sorts et enchantements. Les trois idiots étaient collés aux barreaux, comme s'ils allaient pouvoir passer à travers.

« Antonin ?! »

« Antonin, tu nous entends ? »

« S'te plait Antonin, on veut pas crever ici, ils sont pas cool. »

« Ouais le rouquin là c'est un vrai barbare. »

« T'entends ça Weasley ? » releva Drago. « Ça doit être la première fois que t'entends que t'es un barbare, non ? »

« C'est vrai et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt flatteur. »

« Ouais ben te la pète pas trop le rouquin parce qu'Antonin il va te faire ravaler ton sourire prétentieux ! »

« Il me fait pas peur « Antonin ». Parce qu'en plus, sa cellule est au fond du couloir et protégée par deux sortilèges, un assourdissant qui fait qu'il n'entend pas le monde extérieur et un deuxième qui augmente le volume sonore des voix dans sa tête. Il va devenir fou avant l'heure. »

Le regard de Drago se porta sur le fond du couloir mentionné par Ron et il y fut attiré comme un aimant. Heureusement pour lui que tout le monde, y compris Hermione, était concentré sur les trois mangemorts analphabètes et que par conséquent personne ne l'avait vu personne sinon ils l'en auraient empêché. Mais le blond brûlait d'une envie irrésistible d'aller dire deux trois banalités à Dolohov.


	16. Le journal intime d'Hermione Granger

**Bonjour ! Je me répète mais encore merci pour vos retours à chaque chapitre, je vous envoie plein de bisous de remerciement virtuels.**  
 **Ce chapitre sera le plus long que j'ai posté pour le moment mais ... c'est parce que j'ai pris mon temps et que je me suis appliquée pour que la fin soit bien écrite. Vous me donnerez votre avis :) On se retrouve en bas de chapitre pour une petite note ?**

 **Dramionelove : Merci, la voilà la suite !**  
 **Jheaneaugustin : Non il va se tenir à carreaux ;) Merci à toi.**  
 **Luciole : Le meilleur ? Ow mais merci ! Merci de ta fidélité, en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre ci.**

* * *

La cellule qu'occupait Dolohov était réduite à sa plus simple expression. Elle était en béton brut, grisâtre, sans vis à vis sur l'extérieur. Il disposait d'un matelas miteux avec les ressorts qui ressortaient posé à même le sol et d'une coupelle en fer avec de l'eau accompagnée d'un maigre bout de pain. L'expression « au pain sec et à l'eau » prenait tout son sens et Drago était prêt à parier qu'il était mieux loti à Azkaban qu'ici.

Dolohov était assis par terre dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre lui, à regarder le plafond tout en penchant régulièrement la tête à droite et à gauche comme un pantin. À l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, Drago mit fin aux enchantements qui insonorisaient la pièce et qui augmentaient les voix dans la tête de Dolohov. Alors que le prisonnier papillonnait des yeux et tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Drago avançait les long des barreaux en laissant taper sa chevalière contre eux, produisant un bruit métallique assourdissant qui fit froncer les sourcils de Dolohov.

« Alors Antonin, comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce et faussement concernée.

« Drago ? Drago, tu viens me sortir d'ici ? »

Dolohov avança à toute allure à quatre pattes jusqu'à venir s'accrocher aux barreaux. Faible, il restait à genoux par terre.

« Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? »

Drago le regardait de haut, sans prendre la peine de se mettre à sa hauteur. Il manquerait plus que ça. Qu'il s'abaisse à son niveau.

« On est deux vieux amis toi et moi Drago. On a été dans la même galère … Allez fais moi sortir d'ici, c'est l'enfer. »

« L'enfer ? Mais tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est l'enfer ?! » s'énerva le blond. « L'enfer c'est de voir ta sale tronche à dix centimètres de moi sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit alors que j'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux. L'enfer c'est de rester ici, de vouloir déverser toute ma haine à ton égard alors que je sais que t'en as rien à foutre. L'enfer c'est d'avoir constamment en tête ton image en train de tuer ma femme de sang froid. L'enfer c'est de ne pas pouvoir dormir la nuit parce que je me dis que j'aurais du mourir à sa place, que c'était moi que tu visais. L'enfer c'est tout ça Dolohov, pas d'être enfermé dans une cellule en ayant juste ce que tu mérites ! »

« N'en fais pas toute une histoire Drago, toi et moi on sait très bien que vous, les Malefoy, vous n'aimez pas vraiment. »

Le Malefoy en question s'accroupit spontanément au niveau de Dolohov et posta son visage à un millimètre du sien, sentant sa mauvaise haleine lui infiltrer les narines.

« Et ma main dans ta tronche, tu crois que tu vas aimer ça ? »

« Je te trouve très violent Drago. »

Si je t'avais sous la main sans ses barreaux qui nous séparent, crois moi que ça serait pire. »

« Tu me fais pas peur Malefoy. T'es comme ton père. Lâche. »

« Lâche ? Tu sais qui a aidé les Aurors à attraper tes trois acolytes sans cervelle ? »

« Collabo … »

« Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il y a une seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie Dolohov. »

Drago se redressa, sans pour autant quitter le mangemort des yeux.

« C'est parce que là bas il y a une personne que je veux pas décevoir. »

« Grand prince … Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, c'est toi que je visais, pas Astoria. À l'heure qu'il est tu devrais être mort et enterré avec tes parents dans votre caveau familial. »

« Visiblement t'as raté ton coup sur toute la ligne ! »

Il lança en premier lieu le sort qui faisait augmenter le son des voix dans la tête de Dolohov. Pour pouvoir se faire entendre du mangemort qui plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles, il parla plus fort.

« Je te souhaite une belle vie Dolohov. Remplie d'amour, de soutien, de rires et de partage. Parce que c'est ça le plus important dans la vie. »

Avant de quitter l'endroit, il lança le sort insonorisant, laissant livré à lui-même un Antonin Dolohov ratatiné sur lui même, tenant sa tête dans ses mains en hurlant et priant tous les Saints d'arrêter le vacarme dans son crâne.

Sifflotant et les mains dans les poches, Drago revint vers ses coéquipiers d'un jour comme si de rien n'était. Sauf qu'ils l'attendaient tous les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, comme des parents attendant le moment opportun pour gronder leur enfant qui a fait une grosse bêtise.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il.

« C'est pas parce que t'as intégré l'équipe le temps d'une mission que ça te donne le droit de te balader dans les couloirs et d'aller voir des prisonniers sous surveillance ministérielle ! » débita Harry.

« Oula Potter, calmons nous. Il est toujours dans sa cellule, si tu crains que je l'ai fait partir. »

« C'est pas le problème. Tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Et ? Tu vas faire quoi, me virer ? Officiellement je travaille pas pour toi. »

« C'est une question de droit Drago ! »

« Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton droit Potter ? » il pointa du doigt le couloir menant à la cellule de Dolohov. « Ce type a tué ma femme, la mère de mon fils. J'ai profité de l'avoir sous la main pour aller lui dire deux mots, c'est tout. »

Harry se tut. En effet, par respect pour lui, Hermione n'avait pas craché le morceau concernant Astoria et l'attachement particulier que Drago pouvait avoir avec cette affaire et particulièrement avec Dolohov. Il fallait donc comprendre l'étonnement d'Harry, et des autres, à la suite des mots de Drago. Harry hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension et de soutien, et ils rejoignirent tous ensemble le Bureau des Aurors. En tant que chef du-dit bureau, Harry prit la responsabilité d'aller informer Shacklebolt de l'issu de leur mission et de l'enfermement des trois mangemorts au sous-sol. Dans le bureau, Hermione préparait du café pour toute l'équipe ainsi que pour la seconde équipe qui était au Manoir des Jedusor et qui revenait à peine. Tout le monde échangeait leurs ressentis pendant la mission, débrieffait sur leurs actions, sauf Drago. Le blond était seul au fond de la pièce, assis à une table, touillant inlassablement son café qui, pourtant, n'avait pas de sucre à l'intérieur.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Hermione qui venait de s'assoir à côté de lui.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Mitigé. Je suis content que l'affaire ai pas duré longtemps et qu'ils soient derrière les barreaux. Mais revoir Dolohov m'a un peu chamboulé. »

« C'est normal, parce que tu associes son image à celle d'Astoria. Je veux pas savoir ce que tu lui as dit, ça te regarde, mais ça t'a pas fait du bien de lui parler ? »

« Je l'ai pas laissé parler, j'ai vidé mon sac. Mais oui ça m'a fait du bien. »

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne qui remuait toujours son café.

« Déstresse. C'est terminé. Tu seras pas parti longtemps et tu vas retrouver ton fils. »

Son regard gris se posa sur leurs mains et il hocha pensivement la tête, comme si son esprit était occupé par autre chose que par ce qu'elle lui disait. Il mit quelques longues secondes avant de répondre.

« Je suis content qu'on ai eu à faire à ces trois là. Je m'imaginais déjà en train de me battre avec plus fort que moi et ne plus jamais revoir Scorpius. »

Elle sourit encore, alors que son pouce dessinait des petits cercles sur le dos de la main de son voisin.

« C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. On reprend le cours de nos vies. »

Il but d'une traite son café et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Hermione continua.

« Dimanche j'aurais déménagé toutes mes affaires. Ça te dirait de passer déjeuner avec Scorpius ? Comme ça tu m'aideras à m'installer … »

Elle roula des yeux, l'air de rien, avec un petit sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

« Avec plaisir. On en avait parlé, ça tient toujours. »

Elle était contente qu'il accepte. Cet emménagement était significatif pour elle. Son séjour à l'auberge avait été une période de transition, un passage dont elle avait besoin pour faire le pont entre sa rupture avec Ron et une potentielle nouvelle vie. Ce nouvel appartement qu'elle avait pris à Londres était le début de cette nouvelle vie et il était essentiel pour elle que Drago et Scorpius participent à son emménagement, eux qui étaient devenus si importants pour elle ces derniers mois.

Plus tard, Drago se vit remercié par Harry pour sa précieuse aide. Il ajouta que sans lui, ils seraient certainement encore en train de passer le pays au peigne fin sans résultats concluants. Le blond, fier mais modeste, avait répondu que ça avait été un plaisir pour lui de leur venir en aide. Le Ministre de la Magie en personne était même venu par la suite, lui serrant la main en lui exprimant toute sa gratitude. Harry avait dit que du bien de Drago lors de son rapport à Shacklebolt qui avait donc trouvé logique et normal de venir le remercier de la sorte. Il avait même ajouté qu'il avait revu son jugement à son sujet et qu'il était désormais le bienvenu dans les équipes du Ministère si l'envie d'une nouvelle carrière lui prenait. Le jeune homme l'avait infiniment remercié, heureux de constater qu'il commençait à devenir un sorcier normal aux yeux de tout le monde.

 **LONDRES**.

Avec l'aide d'Harry, Ginny et George, Hermione avait déménagé toutes ses affaires dans son nouvel appartement londonien. Ils avaient profité d'une absence de Ron pour tout emporter, ne voulant pas réveiller en lui des émotions négatives. Elle était maintenant en plein milieu de ses différents cartons, emplie d'une énergie nouvelle de tout recommencer à zéro. Son appartement était situé au dernier étage d'un grand immeuble, en plein centre de Londres, à deux pas du Ministère. Elle avait choisi un quartier vivant, sans être trop bruyant, le jour et calme la nuit. C'est à dire que le quartier était suffisamment animé le jour pour qu'elle n'ai pas l'impression de vivre reclue et en autarcie, mais il retrouvait du calme en fin de journée pour qu'elle puisse trouver repos et sérénité après une journée de travail épuisante.

Elle était assise depuis près de dix minutes sur un carton qui contenait une petite partie de ses livres, en plein de milieu de ce qui serait son salon. Elle regardait partout, chaque recoin de la pièce, en s'imaginant où placer tout son mobilier, ses bibelots, ses souvenirs, pour que cet endroit soit vraiment son petit cocon où elle se sentirait à l'aise.

Elle bondit de son carton à l'instant même où elle entendit toquer. C'était dimanche et comme prévu, Drago et Scorpius venaient déjeuner et l'aider à s'installer.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle trottina jusqu'à l'entrée mais s'arrêta net devant un miroir dans son couloir pour inspecter son allure. Les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval désordonnée, habillée d'une chemise à carreaux noire et rouge et d'un jean brut avec une paire de tennis aux pieds, elle resserra un petit peu l'élastique autour de sa crinière. Elle sourit et, avec une lueur maligne dans le regard, elle déboutonna un autre bouton de sa chemise pour dévoiler à peine, mais suffisamment, la naissance de sa poitrine. En se préparant ce matin, elle avait eu le dilemme que chaque femme a déjà eu un jour dans sa vie : comment je m'habille pour pas avoir l'air d'avoir passé quatre heures à choisir ma tenue, mais tout en ayant l'air naturelle, jolie et séduisante ? Il lui semblait que le résultat était concluant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sourit immédiatement en trouvant devant elle Drago, avec au bout de son bras, Scorpius.

« Hermione ! »

Il courut jusqu'à elle et s'accrocha à ses jambes, se serrant contre elle en fermant les yeux.

« Bonjour mon Scorpius. »

Elle se baissa pour déposer un bisou sur son front, bisou qu'il lui rendit sur la joue avant de filer droit dans le salon. Elle se redressa, admirant le spectacle Malefoyen qui se dressait devant elle, c'est à dire un spectacle en noir et blanc, respectivement sur le pantalon et le tee-shirt, couvert d'une veste en simili cuir noire. Une petite attitude rock and roll qui lui allait comme un gant.

Timidement, comme une adolescente, elle le laissa entrer dans son nouveau chez elle. Elle était contente de le revoir dans un contexte moins sérieux. Depuis ce moment plutôt intense qu'ils avaient échangé chez lui, malheureusement interrompus par Daphné, elle ne demandait qu'à le retrouver et à recommencer. Alors, certes il y avait Scorpius, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de partager des nouveaux moments de complicité.

« C'est un vrai chantier ici ! T'as même pas commencé à déballer ? »

« J'attendais tes gros bras, que ces heures à faire du sport ne servent pas à rien … »

Il était déjà en train d'inspecter tous les cartons, en regardant ce qu'elle avait écrit dessus pour en déduire ce qu'ils contenaient.

« Je constate que tu as une dizaine de cartons avec des livres et seulement trois avec des fringues, qu'est ce qu'il faut en déduire ? »

« Que je suis un rat de bibliothèque qui s'habille toujours pareil ? » rit-elle en s'asseyant sur son canapé, un des quelques meubles déjà à sa place définitive.

« C'est une déduction possible, c'est vrai, mais sache que tu es très belle aujourd'hui. »

Elle s'empourpra légèrement tout en baissant timidement les yeux. Comme quoi, sa tentative devant le miroir d'avoir l'air naturelle mais séduisante sans laisser penser qu'elle avait pourtant tout étudié dans les moindres détails avait porté ses fruits. Elle le remercia dans un souffle et releva le regard.

« Vous m'aidez à préparer le déjeuner ? Après on s'attaque au rangement. »

« Ouiiii ! » s'écria Scorpius qui explorait l'appartement depuis tout à l'heure. « Qu'est ce qu'on mange Hermione ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais de manger des pâtes avec une sauce bolognaise ? C'est une sauce avec de la tomate et de la viande. »

« Mmmh d'accord ! »

Il fonça dans la cuisine, suivi par Hermione et son père qui avançait pourtant à reculons. Hermione lui administra un petit coup de coude.

« Fais pas la gueule. Tu vas voir, faire la cuisine pour préparer autre chose qu'un gâteau au chocolat c'est très sympa. »

« Non mais je te connais. T'as pas d'elfe de maison, on va encore utiliser des trucs moldus, je vais pas savoir m'en servir et tu vas te moquer. »

« C'est de bonne guerre ! »

Une fois dans la cuisine elle sortit tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer le repas avant de mettre l'eau à bouillir. Elle confia à Scorpius un petit tabouret pour qu'il monte dessus et qu'il puisse être à hauteur de la casserole et qu'il vérifie quand l'eau se mettrait à bouillir.

« Je te fais confiance Scorpius, dès que l'eau fait des bulles, tu me le dis. »

« Promis Hermione ! »

Alors que le petit garçon inspectait l'eau d'un oeil avisé pour ne pas rater la première bulle, Hermione lança un tablier à Drago.

« Et toi enfile ça. Ça serait dommage de faire une tache de sauce sur ce si joli tee-shirt blanc. »

« Moi qui comptait jouer avec toi avec la sauce comme avec le chocolat l'autre jour … Raté ! »

« Sachant que cette fois on a pas ta belle-soeur dans les pattes pour jouer les trouble-fêtes, ça aurait été intéressant. »

« Elle est partie d'ailleurs. Daphné. Hier. »

Un feu d'artifice. Voilà ce qui se passait dans le coeur d'Hermione à ce moment précis. Il venait de lui apprendre que Daphné, sa belle-soeur qui en pinçait ouvertement pour lui et qui à chacun de ses pas redoublait de gestes aguicheurs, était partie du Manoir. Si elle avait pu faire une petite danse de la joie, là, dans la cuisine, elle l'aurait fait. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui montrer qu'elle était si heureuse de la savoir partie. Alors elle se contenta de sourire.

Elle s'équipa elle aussi d'un tablier et s'activa, avec la précieuse - mais maladroite - aide de Drago à réaliser la sauce bolognaise qui accompagnerait leurs pâtes. Pendant que la sauce cuisait, alors qu'elle apprenait à Drago le fonctionnement d'un micro-onde, Scorpius se dandinait sur son tabouret.

« Ça fait des bulles ! Hermione ! Papa ! Les bulles ! »

Il tapait des mains en souriant, visiblement ravi de voir pour la première fois de l'eau bouillir. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il plongea les pâtes dans l'eau et les regarda cuire.

« Je crois que je me répète, mais t'es géniale. » commença Drago. « Il découvre plein de trucs avec toi et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'épanouit de jour en jour. »

« Tu sais que j'adore apprendre des choses, et j'adore transmettre ce que je sais. Et ton fils est un très bon élève ! »

« Meilleur que moi ça c'est certain. »

« Là tu mens, t'étais un très bon élève. Dissipé, mais très bon. »

« C'est parce que je voulais te faire ravaler ton sourire satisfait et être meilleur que toi … Mais à part en potions, c'était un échec cuisant. »

« Sauf qu'en potions, j'ai toujours dit que Rogue te favorisait parce que tu étais un Serpentard et un mang… enfin bref. »

De peur d'avoir dit une bêtise, elle se concentra sur leur sauce qui était prête et arrêta le feu en dessous. Elle changea rapidement de sujet, en espérant qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ce petit écart. Et elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

« Scorpius ? Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Elle lui tendit sa main, que le petit blond prit volontiers après être descendu de son perchoir. Drago les suivant, elle fit signe à Scorpius de s'installer sur le canapé. Anticipant la réaction du fils comme du père, elle les mis en garde.

« N'ayez pas peur … »

C'est après avoir attrapé la télécommande de sa télévision moldue qu'elle appuya sur le bouton rouge pour l'allumer. Quand des images apparurent sur l'écran et qu'un son sortit de la machine, Drago eut un mouvement de recul et poussa un cri, entourant son fils de ses bras comme pour le protéger de ce qui venait de se passer. Amusée, Hermione pouffa de rire.

« Je vous ai dit de pas avoir peur ! »

Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, Drago desserra son étreinte autour de son fils mais gardait les yeux rivés sur cette grosse boite rectangulaire qui diffusait des images très colorées et qui émettait des sons.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce putain de truc ? »

« Les gros mots papa ! » corrigea Scorpius en tapant de sa petite force la cuisse de son père.

« Pardon. Mais c'est quoi cette chose là ? »

« Tu te souviens quand je te parlais de danser en culotte et de regarder des séries moldues à la télévision ? », elle continua alors qu'il hochait la tête, méfiant, « Et bien ça, c'est une télévision. »

« Nom d'une chouette, c'est très étrange ta tévélision là. »

« Télévision. » le corrigea-t-elle.

« Peu importe. Mais à quoi ça sert ? »

« Ca diffuse des choses différentes, c'est pour passer le temps de façon agréable. On va faire quelque chose. »

Elle appuya sur un bouton pour changer de chaîne et mettre un dessin animé. Le changement d'image et de son fit sursauter de nouveau Drago dont les sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus. Innocent par contre, Scorpius avaient les yeux grands ouverts et semblait captivé par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Hermione reprit le chemin de la cuisine et fit signe à Drago de la suivre, ce qu'il fit non sans quitter la télévision des yeux et sans se demander pourquoi son fils était si obnubilé par cette idiotie.

« Toi et tes trucs moldus, vous allez me tuer un jour. »

« Mais non, regarde … » chuchota Hermione en penchant sa tête dans le salon. « Ton fils est captivé par le dessin animé, par les couleurs, par les voix et par l'histoire. Un des avantages de la télévision c'est que pendant qu'il la regarde, toi tu peux faire ce que tu veux à côté. »

« Je laisserai pas mon fils s'abrutir devant ta télivé … tévélion … enfin ton truc qui fait du bruit là ! C'est moldu, c'est trop bizarre. »

« Arrête de mépriser les moldus ! Et quand je t'aurais montré les trésors que recèle une télévision, tu diras plus que c'est bizarre. »

« J'en doute. »

Méfiant, il n'arrivait pas à quitter son fils des yeux même si ce dernier était fasciné par le dessin animé. Ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte, il bougeait ses petits pieds au rythme des chansons qui passaient dans le dessin animé. Il fallait tout de même que Drago s'avoue que son fils, lui, avait l'air totalement convaincu par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Drago s'il te plait, détends toi un peu. Ce côté papa poule c'est hyper attendrissant mais il ne va rien lui arriver dans mon salon. »

Derrière lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'elle pressa légèrement.

« Tu sais pas. Un hibou peut arriver, entrer par la fenêtre et venir lui picorer le crâne. »

Elle rit, appuyant sa tête contre son dos en laissant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ton imagination débordante me surprendra toujours. »

« C'est une situation tout à fait plausible, je te prie de ne pas te moquer. »

Dans un sourire, il se retourna et vit passer dans les yeux bruns d'Hermione comme une lueur de malice. Quelque chose qu'il avait rarement vu dans son regard mais qui lui plaisait plutôt pas mal. Comme si elle avait envie de jouer. Mais à quoi ? La brune se mordillait l'ongle du pouce tout en jetant des regards furtifs à sa sauce qui attendait que les pâtes soient prêtes.

« Non. » refusa Drago qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. « Je te l'interdis Granger ! »

« J'ai rien fait ! » se défendit-elle en se noyant dans le gris de ses yeux.

« T'as encore rien fait, nuance. Mais je te vois zieuter sur la sauce et sur la cuillère en bois qui trempe dedans et c'est un non catégorique. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai un beau tee-shirt blanc que je n'ai en aucun cas envie de salir ! »

« Pourtant c'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais jouer avec la sauce comme avec le chocolat. »

Elle reculait prudemment et à petits pas jusqu'à sa cuisinière, alors que Drago suivait ses pas en étant paré à toute éventualité.

« C'était une très mauvaise idée. On aura plus rien à manger après. »

« T'en as encore des bêtises de ce genre ? »

Elle trempa son doigt dans la sauce tomate sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. La commissure de ses lèvres s'étirait en un sourire complice. Ah, finalement c'était pas le dernier pour jouer. Menaçante, elle s'approchait de lui avec un index tendu.

« Si tu commences, tu vas perdre Granger. »

« On parie ? » le défia-t-elle.

« C'est déjà tout vu ! »

« Y'a rien de moins sûr. »

En un éclair, l'index d'Hermione était venu s'écraser sur le nez de Drago pour lui étaler la sauce tomate. Elle se pinça les lèvres, retenant un rire qui se transformerait rapidement en fou rire. Le blond loucha sur son nez, passa son doigt dessus qu'il porta à sa bouche avant de pencher la tête.

« C'est bon ça dis donc. Je te pensais pas si bonne cuisinière. »

Sur la défensive malgré tout en cas de riposte Malefoyenne, elle prit le compliment avec le sourire.

« Je te remercie. Tu viendras déjeuner plus souvent pour la peine. »

Un battement de cil inattentif avait suffi pour qu'elle se retrouve avec de la sauce dans les cheveux. La bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, elle regarda son voisin avec une moue contrariée.

« Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ça ? »

« Non, pas mes cheveux ! » se défendit-il en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa chevelure blonde. « Tu sais pas le temps que ça me prend pour me coiffer le matin, tu vas tout ruiner. »

« Fallait pas commencer ! »

En criant à la vengeance, Hermione l'attaqua directement à coup de cuillère en bois. Sauf que Drago était beaucoup plus rusé qu'elle sur le coup et qu'il n'hésita pas à s'armer de sa baguette pour se défendre, chose à laquelle la brune n'avait absolument pas pensé. Et elle se sentait justement bien bête. Il utilisa un _Wingardium Leviosa_ parfaitement maîtrisé pour faire léviter le plat de sauce bolognaise au dessus d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux d'un air apeuré, craignant qu'il aille au bout de son idée. Elle joignit ses deux mains entre elles et usa de son regard de biche en papillonnant des cils pour le supplier.

« Non … Ne fais pas ça. T'as pas envie de faire ça hein, pas vrai ? »

Il hochait sournoisement la tête, alternant son regard entre le plat et le visage de sa victime. Elle poursuivit.

« On jouait tranquillement, faut toujours que t'abuses ! » elle laissa passer un petit rire, « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux si tu ne me renverses pas ça sur la tête. Drago je t'en prie ! Pense à ton fils qui n'aura pas à manger ce midi si tu fais ça. »

Il passa outre le fait que son fils n'aurait pas à manger et préféra relever autre chose.

« Tout ce que je veux ? »

Elle hocha la tête l'air suppliant.

« Tout, dans la mesure du raisonnable et du politiquement correct, ça exclut la nudité totale ou partielle et la danse en petite culotte. »

« Alors je me vois obligé de déverser cette sauce rouge sur ta crinière miss Granger, tu m'en vois navré. »

« Ok ok ok ok tout ce que tu veux ! »

Elle ferma fort ses yeux, les mains sur sa tête parce qu'elle sentait qu'il bougeait sa baguette pour arrêter son sort. Mais sa supplication trouva grâce aux oreilles de l'héritier Malefoy visiblement, puisqu'il mania sa baguette de façon à aller remettre la plat de sauce à sa place initiale.

« Je prends note et te ferai ma requête dans un moment plus opportun. »

Il rangea sa baguette à sa ceinture avec ce petit air supérieur et hautain qu'il prenait quand il était particulièrement fier de lui. Hermione, bougonne, râlait dans sa barbe inexistante de ne pas avoir été plus maligne sur ce coup là. Elle dressa la table pour trois et Drago dut employer la manière forte pour déloger son fils de devant la télévision pour qu'il vienne manger.

Après le déjeuner, Scorpius avait l'air terriblement fatigué. Drago transplana avec lui pour le déposer chez Georgia où il pourrait faire une sieste réparatrice sans être dérangé par l'emménagement. Il transplana de nouveau de l'auberge jusque chez Hermione pour ne pas la laisser bosser seule.

Ils s'affairaient donc à répartir dans chaque pièces les cartons contenant les objets devant s'y trouver. La jeune femme prit deux secondes de réflexion en passant dans le salon. Elle trouvait la scène … bizarre ? dérangeante ? gênante ? Elle avait l'impression de voir un couple lambda en train d'emménager dans leur premier appartement ensemble. Les échanges entre elle et Drago étaient parfois clairs, parfois ambigus, mais rien ne laissait deviner le statut de leur relation. Ils étaient complices, elle riait de ses blagues, lui des siennes, il se moquait gentiment d'elle, elle était tactile avec lui, lui beaucoup plus sur la réserve. La seule chose qui les distinguait d'un couple c'était qu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Et pourtant, c'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Dès que son regard bleuté la transperçait, elle mourrait d'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau et de l'embrasser. Pour autant, elle ne savait pas si cette envie était réciproque, même s'il le laissait sous entendre, alors elle n'osait pas.

Drago faisait léviter les uns derrière les autres les derniers cartons qui allaient dans la chambre d'Hermione.

« Voilà une affaire rondement menée ! Je suis plutôt fier de nous. »

Il s'accorda une pause en s'asseyant sur le matelas à même le sol qui servait pour le moment de couchage à Hermione. Cette dernière arriva justement avec deux verres de jus de citrouille, dont un qu'elle donna à Drago.

« T'imagines si on était des moldus et qu'on avait du porter tout ces cartons ? »

« Tu peux facilement imaginer, pas moi. »

« Fais encore une seule allusion plus ou moins dissimulée à ma famille moldue et je te teins les cheveux en rose. »

Il couina à la simple imagination de sa si précieuse chevelure dorée teinte en rose bonbon. Il but d'une traite le jus de citrouille et posa le verre dans un coin de la pièce avant de se lever en se frottant les mains.

« On range ? »

Étonnée par son entrain et sa bonne volonté, Hermione ne voulut pas le couper dans son élan.

« À ta guise ! Les étagères sont là, les livres dans ces cartons, tu peux ranger comme tu le souhaites tu as quartier libre. »

« Hop hop hop hop hop ! Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire là ? »

« Que tu pouvais ranger mes livres comme tu le souhaites ? »

« J'avais bien entendu. Tu me laisses une liberté totale sur le rangement de tes bouquins qui, rappelons le, sont un prolongement de ton âme ? »

« Je te laisse cette liberté, oui, à condition que ce soit un ordre logique. Par taille, par ordre alphabétique, par auteur, par genre … Tu vas t'amuser ! »

« Oh oui ça a l'air dingue … » soupira-t-il alors qu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Il ouvrit un premier carton qui contenait la totalité des manuels scolaires qu'elle avait utilisé en cours à Poudlard. Lui il les avait tous brûlé à chaque fin d'année et elle, elle les gardait tous comme des pièces de collection. Cette fille était vraiment étrange. Il les rangea logiquement par matière, sur l'étagère la plus haute. C'était amusant de se retrouver avec entre les mains ces livres qu'il avait tant feuilleté sur les bancs de l'école. Il s'attarda ensuite à ranger les biographies et autobiographies de sorciers célèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'au milieu de tout ces gros manuscrits, il trouve un journal. Enfin cela ressemblait plus à un carnet, rose, avec des inscriptions en doré dessus. Curieux, il ouvrit la première page :

« Journal intime d'Hermione Granger »

Il referma d'un coup le carnet, la bienséance prenant le dessus sur la curiosité. Non, c'était mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de lire. Même s'il était persuadé que ce journal datait de son enfance, à la limite de son adolescence, et qu'elle n'avait rien écrit dessus depuis des lustres, cela ne lui donnait en aucun cas le droit de pénétrer dans la vie intime d'Hermione.

Enfin …

Il leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la chambre et tendit l'oreille. D'après ce qu'il entendait, le concierge de l'immeuble avait l'air d'avoir mis la main sur Hermione pour lui parler de l'immeuble, du quartier, du voisinage alors ça lui laissait le champ libre. Maintenant c'était un combat entre l'ange et le démon à l'intérieur de lui. L'ange maintenait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, que c'était mal et qu'elle n'accepterait pas une telle intrusion dans sa vie privé. Le démon, lui, disait qu'elle n'en saurait jamais rien, que c'était des histoires de gamine écrites là dedans et qu'il fallait qu'il assouvisse sa curiosité sinon il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il se rongeait l'ongle, partagé entre écouter son ange ou son démon … Et puis le démon prit le pas sur l'ange. C'est vrai, elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Il ouvrit le carnet à la seconde page, l'écrit était daté de la veille de leur rentrée en première année à Poudlard.

« _Cher Journal,_

 _Demain, à cette heure-ci, je serai à Poudlard. T'imagines pas comme je suis excitée ! Maman et papa ne comprennent pas trop cette euphorie et moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais j'ai hâte d'y être et de tout découvrir. J'espère que je me ferai des amis … et que j'irai à Gryffondor ! J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les quatre maisons de Poudlard et je veux aller à Gryffondor et surtout pas à Serpentard. Il paraît que tous les mauvais sorciers vont là bas._

 _A demain !_ »

Drago eut un petit rictus. Pas à Serpentard, non mais pour qui elle se prenait la petite Hermione de onze ans ? Si elle avait été à Serpentard, il était prêt à parier qu'ils seraient devenus meilleurs amis dès la première année. Il se laissa tenter par la page d'après.

« _Je suis à Gryffondor ! C'est trop bien. Tout est comme je l'imaginais ici, même mieux. J'ai hâte de commencer les cours demain. Dans le train j'ai parlé à quelques personnes qui sont aussi à Gryffondor avec moi. Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre._ »

Il s'imaginait la Hermione haute comme trois pommes avec sa crinière brune et ses grandes dents qui rédigeait cette page avec une impatience dévorante, et ça le fit beaucoup rire. Il sauta plusieurs pages jusqu'à arriver à leur troisième année. Son oeil avisé repéra son nom alors il continua de lire.

« _Drago Malefoy est un imbécile … mais un imbécile qui a désormais très mal à la joue ! Il a été méchant, comme à son habitude, et je l'ai frappé. C'est pas mon genre d'habitude mais j'ai spontanément eu envie de le remettre à sa place et j'ai pas pu me contrôler. Il m'a encore traité de sang-de-bourbe. J'aimerais dire que je m'y habitue à force, mais c'est pas le cas. Est-ce que je moi je le traite d'infâme poupée Barbie au sang pur ?!_ »

Il se frotta la mâchoire à peine eut-il lu ses mots, comme si la douleur de son coup de poing refaisait surface. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas volé ce coup ce jour-là. Mais lui et son amour propre étaient loin de s'imaginer que le coup viendrait d'elle. La curiosité ayant largement prit le pas sur la décence, il continua de lire les écrits d'Hermione en diagonale.

« _Malefoy a recommencé. Il a encore fait des remarques désobligeantes sur ma famille et mon sang soi-disant impur. J'ai beau m'énerver après lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il comprendra jamais qu'au delà de la colère, ça me fait beaucoup de peine. J'ai travaillé dur, et parfois plus que de raison, pour être considérée comme une sorcière à part entière et être au moins aussi douée qu'eux qui viennent de grandes lignées de sorciers. Mais je pense qu'il y aura toujours des imbéciles comme lui, étroits d'esprit, qui n'arriveront jamais à tolérer que des nés moldus puissent devenir de brillants sorciers. Un jour, je lui prouverai que son sang pur ne vaut rien à côté de bien d'autres qualité. En attendant, j'essaye de prendre sur moi même si ses insultes m'atteignent de plus en plus, que parfois je refuse de sortir de la salle commune parce que je sais que je vais croiser la route de ses insultes, ou que tous les soirs je pleure dans mon lit en me demandant ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour être comprise._ »

Le mal être. Après avoir lu ces dernières lignes, Drago se sentit très mal, comme si son coeur venait de remonter jusqu'à sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer. Il savait qu'il avait été méchant, sur le moment il s'en rendait même compte puisqu'il le faisait exprès. Cependant il était à des années lumières de penser qu'il l'avait autant fait souffrir. Il pensait qu'elle était plus en colère que triste. Mais là il réalisait qu'il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes et il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Sa raison lui hurlait de refermer ce journal avant qu'elle arrive ou avant de lire quelque chose de beaucoup trop intime, alors que sa curiosité remettait le couvert en rabâchant que c'était pas si grave ce qu'il faisait … Allez, encore une dernière. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages et s'arrêta sur une au hasard.

« _Les Serpentard sont définitivement tous des ordures de la pire espèce ! Dans les toilettes des filles, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode m'ont violemment pris à parti et m'ont craché leur venin de serpent à la figure. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. D'habitude elles se contentent de m'insulter, mais là elles en sont venues aux mains. J'ai rien dit à Harry et Ron parce que je ne veux pas de leur pitié, mais elles ont été violentes en plus d'être blessantes. Ça va prendre des jours avant que les bleus sur mes poignets et mes avant-bras disparaissent … Parkinson est un poison, et Bulstrode son chien de garde. J'ose à peine repenser aux horreurs qu'elles m'ont dit, ça devrait être interdit d'insulter des gens de la sorte pour une histoire de sang. Et pire. Quand je suis sortie des toilettes en larmes, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott attendaient, en riant de mon état. Zabini a même hurlé des obscénités aux gens qui passaient. Maintenant, la totalité des deuxième année pense que je suis une « sang-de-bourbe doublée d'une traînée de bas étage ». J'étais surprise de ne pas voir cet imbécile de Drago Malefoy dans le lot, pour une fois qu'ils ne se baladent pas avec leur chef de bande. Il devait être en train de traumatiser les Gryffondor de première année. C'était dans un sens rassurant de pas le voir, il aurait fait que cautionner et rire de leurs remarques. Je les déteste du plus profond de mon âme et je promets que je les enverrai tous à Azkaban quand on aura terminé nos études._ »

Une chose qu'il ignorait. Blaise, Pansy et les autres ne s'étaient jamais vanté d'avoir traité Hermione de la sorte et il en était en aucun cas le commanditaire. Certes il était le chef de bande à l'époque, ils le suivaient tous comme des toutous, mais il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient infligé ça à Hermione. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi à l'époque en l'apprenant mais là, il se sentait terriblement mal. Le sentiment de culpabilité était quelque chose de nouveau chez lui et il en ressentait les effets. Il se sentait mal de savoir qu'elle avait été humiliée et harcelée ainsi par ses camarades de l'époque. Et même si, dans ce cas là, il n'y était pour rien, il prenait la chose très à coeur.

Confus, gêné et mal à l'aise, il cacha son trouble derrière un masque plus ou moins neutre quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione se rapprocher de sa chambre. Il jeta le journal dans le carton qu'il avait à portée de main et fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu t'en sors ? »

« Euh, oui. J'ai rangé tes manuels de Poudlard. Pourquoi tu gardes ça ? »

Il essayait de parler d'autre chose, de se concentrer sur autre chose, même si son esprit était focalisé sur ce qu'il venait de lire.

« Parce que j'aime bien les relire parfois. » lui répondit-elle en attrapant un manuel de potions. « Regarde. Tu vois qu'il manque une page là ? »

Elle s'était approchée de lui pour qu'il puisse constater par lui-même. Elle poursuivit.

« C'est complètement de ta faute. Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens, on préparait du Veritaserum et Slughorn nous avait mis ensemble parce qu'il voulait faire des binômes de maisons différentes pour faciliter la cohésion. Et je sais pas, il t'a pris un coup de colère parce que la potion prenait pas la tournure que tu voulais, et tu as déchiré la page de mon manuel où tous les ingrédients étaient écrits. »

L'anecdote le fit rire. Effectivement au premier abord il ne s'en souvenait pas mais en l'entendant, les souvenirs lui revenaient et il se rappelait très bien avoir déchiré cette page sur un coup de colère et sans aucune raison.

« Effectivement. Maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en souviens. »

« Donc tu vois, garder ces manuels ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Ça me rappelle que tu étais un adolescent exécrable avant d'être un homme bien. »

Il sourit doucement à son compliment, un merci franchissant silencieusement la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle remit le manuel de potions à sa place, pendant que Drago s'activait à ranger tous les autres livres sur les étagères. Du coin de l'oeil, il la vit se saisir du journal intime et aller le ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il était rongé de l'intérieur par cette terrible envie de s'excuser, du plus profond de son coeur, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et même s'excuser de la part de ses anciens amis de collège. Mais lui présenter ses excuses revenait à lui avouer qu'il avait lu des pages de son journal et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Premièrement parce qu'il savait que les filles qui avaient un journal détestaient que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elles mette le nez dedans. Et deuxièmement parce qu'il transposait la situation dans son cas, et pouvait s'affirmer à cent pour-cent qu'il aurait arraché les yeux de la personne qui se serait permise d'entrer ainsi dans son intimité sans y avoir été préalablement invitée.

« Dis Hermione, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. Dis moi. »

Le ton très concerné et un peu inquiet de Drago la fit tiquer légèrement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre prendre ce ton là et elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Elle fit cependant comme si de rien n'était et continua, comme lui, à ranger ses livres.

« C'est … Enfin je sais qu'il y a quelques mois en arrière je t'ai présenté mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai fait et ce que je t'ai dit quand on était plus jeunes. Mais j'ai envie … non, j'ai besoin de te les présenter à nouveau parce que je pense avoir encore changé depuis mes premières excuses. »

« J'ai accepté sincèrement tes excuses la première fois Drago, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as pas à le refaire. »

Elle savait que Drago faisait un gros travail sur lui même en lui présentant ses excuses et elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à poursuivre.

« Je me force pas. J'ai été blessant et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que moi, j'aurais pas supporté la même situation. Et puis je me projète. J'imagine Scorpius subir les mêmes moqueries que je t'ai fait subir et ça me tord le bide de penser que quelqu'un puisse le rabaisser de la sorte. »

Elle s'était arrêtée de ranger au fil de ses mots. Elle ne savait pas d'où il sortait tout ça, pourquoi il avait dit ça si spontanément, de but en blanc, mais ses paroles transpiraient l'honnêteté.

« C'étaient des bêtises d'adolescent Drago. Ça m'a fait mal oui, tu le sais très bien parce que c'est justement pour me blesser que tu disais tout ça. Mais c'est oublié … Ça m'a forgé. Si j'ai été capable de te tenir tête quand on s'est revu c'est parce que tout ça, ça m'a endurci. »

« Mais même Hermione. C'est pas une raison. On s'en prend pas aux gens comme ça sous prétexte que leurs parents sont pas des sorciers, c'est ridicule. »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, mais c'était pas de ta faute Drago. C'est tes parent qui … »

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il, sentant le rouge lui monter au visage. « Ils ont bon dos mes parents. Mais c'est pas eux qui te traitaient de sang-de-bourbe à la moindre occasion. C'est pas eux qui se sont réjouis de voir tes dents devenir immenses à cause d'un sortilège mal envoyé. C'est pas eux qui t'ont insulté dans ton dos, ni eux qui ont lancé des rumeurs sur toi et tes amis. C'est pas eux qui t'ont insulté dans les toilettes des filles ou qui t'ont traité de traînée devant la moitié de Poudlard. C'est moi ! C'est moi, c'est Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, tous les gens que j'ai influencé. Et ça me rend malade de me dire que par ma faute tu as autant souffert. Je culpabilise tellement, ça me dévore de l'intérieur. »

Malheureusement, voilà, c'était dit. C'était lâché. Mais au moins elle savait, il avait l'esprit plus tranquille même s'il redoutait le revers de la médaille.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? » se méfia Hermione, les yeux plissés.

« J'ai peut-être lu quelques pages de ton journal. Je sais, j'aurais pas du ! Ne crie pas. C'est intime, personnel, privé, tout ce que tu veux je sais mais je suis trop curieux et au final, heureusement que j'ai lu tout ça ! Parce que je peux m'excuser, je peux te demander pardon pour toutes ces horreurs. Pardon en mon nom et au nom de ma bande de suiveurs sans cerveau. »

« Mais comment t'as pu ?! C'est privé Drago ! T'aurais jamais du lire ça ! Tu vas me dire quoi maintenant ? Que t'as fouillé dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements ? »

« N'abuse pas Hermione, j'ai rien lu de trop personnel à part c… »

« Mais c'est déjà beaucoup trop personnel ce que tu as lu ! Personne, tu entends, personne ne devait savoir que cette salope de Pansy Parkinson et cette pétasse de Millicent Bulstrode m'ont harcelé pendant plus de huit mois d'affilé dans les toilettes des filles ! Personne ne devait savoir que Blaise Zabini a fait croire à tous les Serpentard que j'avais, et je reprends ses mots, « baisé tous les étudiants de Durmstrang » pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Personne ne devait savoir que je pleurais tous les soirs à cause de vous ! De vos faibles esprits de Serpentard imbus d'eux-même élevés avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! »

Le ton de sa voix s'élevait au fil de ses révélations et Drago sentait son coeur se gonfler et prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa cage thoracique. À tout moment il allait exploser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, pour se défendre, pour s'excuser encore, mais elle s'approchait dangereusement, venant pointer son index directement contre son torse.

« Peu importe ce que tu as lu ou pas lu, ça devait rester dans ce journal, ça devait rester entre moi et ma conscience. J'ai assez pleuré, j'ai assez déprimé, j'ai assez vomi d'angoisse. Je veux plus penser à tout ça. »

Plus elle parlait, plus son index qui cognait contre sternum lui faisait mal. Mais il n'était pas en position de force. Il fallait qu'il la laisse s'ouvrir, qu'il la laisse déverser des flots de haine pour qu'elle se libère. Pour que tout ce qui était enfoui en elle ressorte. Il constata tristement que des larmes dévalaient ses joues et il se détestait parce que c'était entièrement à cause de lui.

« Vous m'avez beaucoup trop fait souffrir. Toi et tous les autres. »

Il déglutit nerveusement, ses yeux maintenant gris plongés dans les yeux trempés d'Hermione qui, visiblement, attendait qu'il ait une réaction. Mais sa haine de lui-même lui bloquait la gorge. Pourtant il aurait voulu lui hurler des énièmes excuses, la convaincre qu'il n'était pas au courant des agissements de Pansy, Millicent ou Blaise et Théodore, mais la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire c'était lui offrir son regard désolé le plus convaincant.

Et c'était convaincant. Hermione pleurait silencieusement, les larmes coulant en torrents sur ses joues tant se remémorer ces atroces souvenirs lui faisait mal. Mais elle avait les yeux rivés dans les pupilles anthracites de Drago et elle y décela une lueur d'honnêteté. Comme si son regard reflétait toutes ses émotions, toutes ses excuses inavouées.

« J'y suis pour rien dans tout ça Hermione. » réussit-il finalement à articuler. « Je me suis jamais caché. Les insultes que j'ai pu te dire, je te les ai toujours dites en face. Par contre les rumeurs, le harcèlement, les violences, je l'ai jamais su. Ils ont agi dans mon dos et s'en sont jamais vanté. Je te le promets, et te le jure sur la tête de mon fils. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, ses mains étaient venues se loger dans la nuque d'Hermione, ses pouces caressant ses joues tout doucement. Il remonta à peine ses mains pour pouvoir essuyer ses larmes avec ses pouces. La voir pleurer à cause de lui, à cause d'eux, était un crève coeur insurmontable.

« Excuse-moi. »

Elle fit un petit non de la tête. Mais pas un non qui réfutait ses excuses. Un non qui voulait dire que c'était pas grave. Pas si grave qu'il ai lu son journal si c'était pour entendre de si sincères excuses. Ça n'enlevait pas la douleur des souvenirs mais ça les apaisait. Et son regard gris lumineux l'apaisait encore plus. Elle voyait dans les traits de son visage qu'il prenait l'histoire très à coeur et qu'il regrettait.

Elle souffla, avec des tremblements dans la gorge. Elle sentait les mains de Drago trembler dans sa nuque et elle posa ses mains sur les siennes. Ses yeux rivés dans les siens, aucun d'eux ne voulant regarder ailleurs, comme s'ils se livraient une bataille de regards silencieuse, elle laissa glisser ses mains sur ses poignets, puis ses bras et ce jusqu'à ses épaules. Elles y restèrent quelques secondes, puis elle les descendit le long de son corps, parcourant ses légères courbes, de sa taille marquée jusqu'à ses hanches. Dans un élan de courage, elle le força à s'approcher d'elle, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Sa poitrine pressée contre son torse, elle sentait les battements irréguliers de son coeur et un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle aimait se dire qu'elle causait des tourments à son rythme cardiaque. Elle joignit ses mains dans le bas du dos de Drago alors que celui-ci dégageait de devant son visage des boucles sauvages. La brune, plus petite que lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour aller écraser ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui étouffa un gémissement contre sa bouche. C'était presque instinctif, comme si leurs corps respectifs avaient imaginé la scène et n'attendaient que le moment opportun pour la reproduire. Elle n'eut pas à le forcer pour qu'il entrouvre les lèvres et qu'il accueille sa langue pour qu'elles reprennent en choeur une chorégraphie amorcée quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle le sentait se raidir sous le baiser, comme si cette proximité et cet échange mettait ses sens en éveil. En tout cas, ça l'était pour elle. Elle sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage et le désir brûler d'impatience au creux de son ventre. Il n'y avait ni Daphné, ni Scorpius, ni qui que ce soit d'autre pour interrompre leur échange cette fois et elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait envie de lui.

A bout de souffle, elle fut contrainte de lâcher ses lèvres, même à contre coeur. Elle vit une lueur de désir passer dans les yeux et dans le sourire de Drago. La bouche à demi entrouverte, elle bascula la tête en arrière quand il vint prendre d'assaut sa nuque pour la dévorer de baiser. Tantôt du bout des lèvres, tantôt plus passionné, il n'hésitait pas non plus à parfois lui mordiller ou lui suçoter la peau, comme pour marquer son territoire. Le souffle d'Hermione se faisait plus fort, plus saccadé, et visiblement il s'amusait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait puisqu'il redoublait de passion dans son cou. Sa bouche triturant toujours la peau chaude de sa nuque, ses mains venaient d'habilement glisser vers le sud pour prendre possession des cuisses d'Hermione. Cette dernière glissa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire qui profita de la zone de placement de ses mains pour la faire décoller du sol. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, Drago venant de la plaquer au mur d'une manière peu conventionnelle et peu tendre. Mais l'ardeur et la force dont il faisait preuve ne la rendaient que plus dingue.

« C'est pas le moment d'abîmer les murs, je viens à peine d'emménager … » plaisanta-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Et c'est pas le moment de parler immobilier Hermione, sois en sûre. »

Une main sous la cuisse d'Hermione, l'autre fermement appuyée contre le mur, il venait de l'embrasser à nouveau mais plus sauvagement, ce qui n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Elle prolongeait son baiser avec ardeur, resserrant ses cuisses autour de sa taille, pour s'agripper fermement mais aussi pour le sentir encore plus près d'elle. Elle enfonça ses deux mains dans la crinière blonde de Drago qui grogna de plaisir. Chacun sa zone érogène. Lui c'était, entre autre, son cuir chevelu. Et maintenant qu'Hermione l'avait remarqué, elle saurait s'en resservir. Elle glissa ses ongles de son crâne à sa nuque et se tortilla dans ses bras pour lui signifier qu'elle avait envie de retrouver la terre ferme.

Il la laissa poser les pieds par terre, mais ce fut de courte durée puisqu'elle agrippa son tee-shirt et l'attira à elle, avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas qui jonchait le sol. Elle couina un peu au moment de l'impact de ses fesses sur le matelas, ne s'imaginant pas que le sol était si bas et que la chute serait si violente. En effet, elle l'avait entraîné violemment dans sa chute et il avait manqué de peu de l'écraser de tout son poids. Elle pouffa de rire et le fit lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

« Désolée … » s'excusa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu sais pas te tenir. »

« C'est le feu de l'action, je contrôle plus mes gestes … »

« Je vais t'en mettre moi du feu de l'action, tu vas voir. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il l'embrassait à nouveau mais avec encore plus de force. Elle s'allongea complètement sous la force de son baiser, le laissant reposer son corps contre le sien. Elle aimait sentir ses courbes viriles contre les siennes, et elle aimait encore plus sentir ses omoplates onduler sous ses mains quand elle lui caressait le dos, comme maintenant. Ses mains à elle venaient à nouveau d'aller se perdre dans la jungle peroxydée de Drago, pendant que ses mains à lui, s'affairaient à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. L'impatience lui dévorant le bout des doigts, il fit même craquer les derniers boutons qu'ils entendirent voler sur le parquet. Son geste maladroit les fit rire à l'unisson. Cette osmose entre eux était aussi surprenante que parfaite. L'harmonie, la compréhension, comme si chacun de leurs gestes avaient été étudiés et analysés avant d'être exécutés. Mais tout se faisait spontanément, n'écoutant que leurs envies.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'elle soit aussi débarrassée de son pantalon et qu'elle sente sur elle un regard avide. Mais c'était tout sauf un regard malsain. Rarement elle s'était sentie si importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que Ron lui même ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça. Drago détaillait son corps comme s'il voulait en mémoriser le moindre centimètre carré. Son regard gris était à la fois doux et électrique. Elle avait l'impression d'être aimée dans son entièreté. Plus il la regardait, plus elle se sentait rougir, timide et mal à l'aise d'être quasiment mise à nue à ses yeux. Elle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser à peine deux secondes pour pouvoir s'exprimer.

« Laisse moi te regarder … »

« T'en as déjà assez vu pour toute une vie. »

« Arrête. T'es superbe, laisse moi faire. »

Sa main droite parcourait habilement les courbes de la jeune femme. Sa paume chaude s'attardait sur chaque zone où il la sentait réagir plus que de raison, soit un peu partout. Le corps d'Hermione répondait par la positive à chacune de ses caresses, attirée comme un aimant par la chaleur qui s'émanait seulement de sa main.

Comme il était hors de question qu'elle soit la seule à exposer son corps, elle saisit le bas du tee-shirt de Drago et le lui retira rapidement. Pendant que le blond s'amusait toujours à titiller de sa main puis de ses doigts la moindre petite parcelle de sa peau, les mains d'Hermione s'affairaient à détacher la ceinture de Drago qui vola sur le parquet avec les boutons de sa chemise, avant de défaire un à un les boutons de son jean. C'est dans une adroite gesticulation que Drago fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, se mettant par la même occasion au même niveau que sa partenaire, c'est à dire en sous-vêtements.

« Ex-aequo … » murmura Hermione dans un souffle tandis qu'elle se cambrait pour aller mordiller la lèvre de Drago.

« Pas tout à fait. »

Drago justement, profita de la cambrure d'Hermione pour glisser sa main dans son dos et dégrafer l'attache de son soutien-gorge d'un geste habile et expert. Un sourire goguenard vint prendre place au coin de ses lèvres, fier de son coup.

« Maintenant oui. » ajouta-t-il en riant de la mine ahurie d'Hermione, impressionnée par la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était retrouvée seins nus.

« Quelle agilité. Je te décernerai bien la médaille du parfait dégrafeur de soutien-gorge si j'étais pas aussi pressée de voir l'étendue de tes autres talents. »

« Chacun son tour. À toi de me montrer tes talents. »

Avec une étonnante lueur de coquinerie dans le regard, elle le défia.

« Je vais te montrer de quoi une « sang-de-bourbe » est capable. »

En tant normal, il aurait pu être choqué d'entendre ces mots dans sa bouche, mais les gestes qu'elle y alliait le firent plutôt penser qu'elle aussi pouvait être une parfaite séductrice. En effet, à peine eut-elle terminé de parler qu'elle avait inversé la tendance, faisant basculer Drago en position allongée et prenant le dessus, assise à califourchon sur lui. Installée sur son bas ventre, elle pouvait très facilement sentir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, effet situé au sud de son corps. Elle en était plutôt fière, et elle était contente de ne pas être la seule à être de plus en plus excitée par la tournure des événements.

Peu habitué à se faire dominer de la sorte, Drago se prit quand même au jeu et se laissa totalement faire par une Hermione qui avait l'air de connaître son sujet. Elle laissa glisser ses ongles sur le torse du jeune homme, constatant avec un sourire la chair de poule qui apparaissait sur sa peau. Elle pouvait aisément sentir sa peau chaude sous ses mains. Elle parcourut de l'index la ligne de poils blonds foncés qui partait de son nombril et qui la dirigeait vers l'objet du délit, emprisonné dans un boxer qui commençait à devenir beaucoup trop étroit. Elle faufila une main coquine à l'intérieur du dernier sous-vêtement de Drago qui soupira de plaisir à peine eut-elle posé sa main sur son membre. Elle garda sa main sur l'objet du désir et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Les yeux clos, il nicha ses deux mains dans la nuque d'Hermione qui jouait de sa langue avec la sienne, comme deux vieilles copines. Elle le sentit sourire avidement contre sa bouche quand elle initia de doux mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe dressé d'excitation.

« Content ? » fit-elle en se redressant à peine, juste suffisamment pour pouvoir voir ses yeux qui la troublaient tant.

« Je constate surtout que tu es loin, mais très loin, de l'image de la fille prude que je me faisais de … ah ! toi ! »

Le sursaut dans sa voix était du à l'accélération de la main d'Hermione sur son bas ventre. Il se mordait la lèvre au sang, alors qu'elle souriait grandement, fière du plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Elle voyait qu'il commençait à transpirer, son front et le haut de son torse brillants de sueur.

« Et t'as pas tout vu. »

Il eut un hoquet de surprise et de mécontentement quand il sentit sa main quitter la zone de plaisir et il se redressa sur ses coudes, bien enclin à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de cet arrêt brutal. Et puis il se ravisa quand elle posa sa bouche brûlante sur son torse dans le même état. Elle embrassait ses pectoraux d'une façon si sensuelle qu'il se refusait à la quitter des yeux. Ses yeux à elle, elle les releva pour croiser des pupilles acier qui transpiraient d'excitation. Elle ne se fit pas plus lente et descendit sa bouche le long de ses abdominaux jusqu'à son bas ventre, ce qui fit se cambrer légèrement l'héritier Malefoy. Des ses petits mains expertes, elle fit glisser le boxer du jeune homme - qui virevolta à travers la pièce avec le reste des vêtements déchus - et sa bouche reprit son exploration jusqu'à venir titiller l'érection de Drago. De sa langue et de sa bouche, elle administrait au jeune homme des caresses qui le faisaient bouillonner de plaisir. De temps en temps elle relevait ses yeux vers lui pour constater les dégâts et elle le voyait tantôt les yeux mis-clos, tantôt les yeux rivés sur le plafond, tantôt soupirant de bonheur, tantôt se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas céder trop tôt.

D'un geste de la main il lui fit signe d'arrêter sinon il allait exploser avant l'heure. Elle dégagea sa bouche de la virilité de Drago, regagnant les lèvres de son amant en semant ça et là de chauds baisers sur sa peau brûlante. Par esprit de vengeance, le blond saisit les hanches d'Hermione et la souleva facilement pour qu'elle se retrouve assise et adossée au mur derrière elle, les jambes écartées. Le visage rougi par les événements, ses cheveux totalement en vrac sur sa tête, ses boucles collant à son front trempé, la poitrine gonflée de désir, elle sourit avidement à Drago qui avançait à quatre patte tel un lion affamé vers sa proie. Il attrapa l'élastique de sa culotte dont il la débarrassa rapidement. À son tour de déposer des baisers torrides sur ses cuisses, s'amusant même, une fois à quelques centimètres de son intimité, à mordiller sa peau du bout des dents.

« Oh seigneur ! Ne t'arrête jamais, et sous aucun prétexte ! »

Elle fermait ses yeux sous la langue de Drago qui maintenant dessinait de petits mouvements sur le bas de son ventre, à l'orée de son intimité. Taquin, il s'arrêta net.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit Malefoy ? Ne t'arrête pas bon sang ! »

Elle appuya sur l'arrière de sa tête pour qu'il s'active à nouveau, serrant ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées. Mais elle le sentit forcer pour retenir sa tête relevée.

« J'ai compris. Tu veux jouer ? »

Elle commença à resserrer les jambes mais il l'en empêcha silencieusement, plaquant sa main contre son genou.

« Tu veux pas jouer. Tu veux que je te supplie c'est ça ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition puis secoua négativement la tête.

« Pour l'amour de ciel, Drago Malefoy, veux-tu bien activer ce qui te sert de bouche et te remettre au travail ? Je te signale que sous tes mains il y a une femme qui brûle d'impatience de recevoir au moins autant de plaisir qu'elle t'en a donné ! »

Il rit, elle aussi. Cette complicité et cette manière de se taquiner en toute circonstance était désarmante mais pas moins mignonne.

« C'est un peu prétentieux ce que tu viens de dire mais totalement vrai alors je vais mettre fin au supplice. »

Elle remercia le seigneur et tous ses saints que Drago finisse enfin par poser à nouveau sa bouche sur cette partie d'elle qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée et titillée. Ce qu'il fit dans la seconde. D'abord en douceur, il embrassait chaque recoin de son intimité humide de désir. Et puis il sortit sa langue et s'amusa avec, changeant de rythme et de manière de faire selon les réactions d'Hermione. À plusieurs reprises, cette dernière se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière elle en voulant basculer sa tête en arrière. Sa maladresse faisait rire Drago mais il ne perdait pas de vue son objectif principal qui était de lui rendre la pareille par rapport à ce qu'elle avait fait juste avant. Alors qu'il la sentait se tendre de plaisir sous ses habiles coups de langue, il stoppa net son aventure buccale pour ne pas la voir partir avant l'heure. A genoux entre ses jambes, il vint prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser plus sauvagement que la sauvagerie elle-même.

Elle se déroba totalement sous son baiser. Son corps ne répondait plus de rien, elle était juste envahie d'une vague de plaisir incontrôlable qui prenait possession de tous ses membres, de tous ses muscles, de son cerveau et de son coeur tout entier. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait à cet instant. Seulement lui, ses yeux gris, ses cheveux dorés qui brillaient à la lumière du jour qui traversait la pièce, son corps transpirant d'envie, ses muscles gonflés de plaisir, son coeur battant la chamade, et son sourire diaboliquement tendre. Elle le savait, et ça se voyait, qu'à ce moment précis elle seule aussi comptait pour lui. Son regard le trahissait.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur pour retrouver une position allongée bien plus confortable, alors que Drago faisait de même, sans la lâcher ses yeux, lui prouvant à chaque battement de cil qu'il avait envie qu'elle soit à lui, et exclusivement à lui. Il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser torride au même moment qu'il entrait en elle avec une infinie tendresse. Elle gémit de plaisir contre sa bouche et déposa des dizaines de baisers à la suite sur ses lèvres gonflées pendant qu'il ondulait du bassin dans de tendres va-et-vient. Leurs corps transpirants collés l'un à l'autre, leurs coeurs battant sur le même tempo, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Sa tête nichée dans la nuque d'Hermione, y déposant ça et là de fiévreux baisers, Drago mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage pour prouver à sa partenaire qu'il savait être tendre, attentionné mais à la fois ferme et viril. La partenaire en question sentait son corps tressaillir au fil des va-et-vient de Drago, tant et si bien qu'elle avait du mal à suivre les ondulations de son bassin.

Elle remonta ses mains qui étaient jusqu'à logée sur les fesses de son amant pour aller les presser sur ses épaules. Un assaut un peu plus fort que les autres et elle planta sauvagement ses ongles dans la peau de Drago, qui se cambra sous sa violence. Elle s'empressa d'aller noyer ses épaules de baisers, comme un signe d'excuse, le sentant pouffer de rire entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

Plus il y allait, plus elle sentait le paroxysme du plaisir qui pointait le bout de son nez. Depuis ses épaules, elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à la jungle peroxydée, y serra très fort ses doigts et ferma ses yeux quand l'orgasme atteignit la totalité de son corps, éclatant comme un feu d'artifice. Drago la rejoignit dans la seconde, explosant en elle dans un grognement rauque. Il se précipita sur sa bouche qu'il captura d'un geste lascif, lui offrant un baiser post orgasme empli de sous-entendus sur son ressenti à l'instant T.

Pantelante, les jambes en coton, l'esprit embrumé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hermione, les yeux clos, essayait de retrouver une respiration normale avec, allongé sur elle, sa tête sur sa poitrine, un Drago à moitié endormi. Elle jouait avec les cheveux de son amant, entortillant parfois une mèche autour de son doigt, ou grattouillant son crâne du bout des ongles. Elle l'entendait ronronner comme un chaton.

« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais … bon sang Granger, t'es une affaire au pieu ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Amis du tact et de la délicatesse bonjour, je vous présente Drago Malefoy. »

« Excuse-moi. » débuta-t-il en relevant sa tête. « C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Enfin si, mais c'était très mal dit j'en conviens. »

« On va rembobiner une minute en arrière et faire comme si t'avais rien dit, d'accord ? » proposa-t-elle en même temps qu'elle déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Faisons ça. »

Il attrapa le drap qui traînait au bout du matelas pour le remonter sur leurs corps, puis il cala à nouveau sa tête contre sa poitrine, se laissant bercer par les battements de son coeur.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors, vous avez bien aimé le lemon ? C'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire mais quand je le fais, je prends vraiment plaisir à le faire pour que ce soit le plus agréable à lire :)**


	17. Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?

**Hello hello !  
Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, et ravie que vous ayez apprécié le lemon. J'aime bien en écrire alors si ça reçoit un accueil positif c'est cool. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ci. Je précise juste avoir fait une petite ellipse pour éviter que ça traîne en longueur. Vous le comprendrez rapidement mais ce chapitre se passe quatre mois après la fin du dernier :) Je vous embrasse !**

 **Dramione love : Si le lemon t'a plu, ça me fait plaisir :)  
Luciole : Merci pour ton message, et ta fidélité. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le lemon et la tournure que tout cela prend :)**

* * *

 **MANOIR DES MALEFOY.**

« 'as main'enant. »

« Oh s'il te plait Drago ! » supplia Hermione, agrippée à lui, ses bras autour de sa taille, lui de dos.

« Che t'ai dit non. »

« S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait ! »

« On 'irait Chcorpius. »

« Mais parce qu'avec lui ça marche tout le temps quand il te supplie comme ça … Alors je tente le coup moi aussi. »

« Ch'est non. Tout à l'heure, 'as main'enant. »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle parsemait du bout des lèvres son épaule nue de tendres baisers.

« 'arce que che me lave les dents Hermione ! »

Il cracha dans le lavabo d'une manière si peu délicate qu'il la fit grimacer. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois si sexy torse nu habillé seulement de son jean et si dégoûtant ? Elle continuait de dévorer sa peau de baisers, espérant le faire flancher de la seule manière qu'il comprenait. Ses lèvres jonglaient entre son épaule, l'arrière de sa nuque et ses omoplates, et elle sentait sa chair de poule sous sa bouche.

« T'as fini là. Donc tu peux. »

Il soupira, se rinça la bouche et fit volte face, les mains appuyée derrière lui contre le lavabo. Elle le regardait en battant des cils, avec un sourire à croquer qui ferait fondre un détraqueur. Elle allait continuer sa pluie de baisers en s'attaquant à ses clavicules et le haut de son torse, mais il la stoppa d'une main sur la bouche.

« Ne joues pas de tes charmes, c'est mon job ça d'habitude. Je t'ai dit non. »

« Pff. T'es vraiment pas drôle. »

Elle se décolla de lui et trottina jusqu'à la chambre de Drago pour aller faire le lit et ouvrir les volets pour aérer la pièce. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'ils avaient passé ce moment si fabuleux et intime ensemble et depuis, ils ne se lâchaient que lorsqu'Hermione allait travailler. Un soir il dormait dans son appartement, le lendemain c'est elle qui investissait le Manoir et ainsi de suite toute la semaine. Si quelques mois auparavant ils formaient un faux couple crédible lors du mariage d'Harry, ils étaient encore plus convaincants comme vrai couple. Leur alchimie ne s'était pas essoufflée et il subsistaient entre eux ces petites piques, ces petites joutes verbales, ce « je t'aime moi non plus » qu'ils entretenaient avec ferveur et qui faisait, sans doute, qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

Cela faisait aussi quatre mois que, certains matins, les deux amants jouaient à un jeu de leur invention qui était plutôt stupide : avouer à l'autre un fait étonnant sur sa personne. C'est ainsi que Drago avait appris qu'Hermione avait obtenu un prix à un concours d'orthographe à neuf ans, qu'elle avait une peluche porte-bonheur qu'elle avait toujours dans son sac les jours de rendez-vous importants, qu'elle était allergique à la peau des kiwis et qu'elle avait joué Juliette dans une pièce de théâtre à l'école primaire. Et Hermione avait donc appris que Drago était un maniaque qui comptait les marches de tous les escaliers qu'il montait, qu'il avait eu peur du noir jusqu'à ses treize ans, qu'il était un très bon occlumens grâce à sa tante Bellatrix, mais aussi - et surtout - qu'il savait jouer de la guitare. Il lui avait avoué ça la veille au soir avant de s'endormir et depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés elle le tannait pour qu'il lui joue un air.

Alors qu'elle était en train de faire le lit au carré, Drago s'approcha à pas feutrés pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende. Il la saisit par les épaules pour la faire se tourner et la plaqua sur le lit, prenant une position de prédateur au dessus d'elle, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle avait poussé un cri plutôt aigu sous l'effet de surprise, et il en ricanait, moqueur.

« Si je te joue de la guitare, tu danses en culotte sur de la musique pop moldue ? »

Elle soupira. Par la barbe de Merlin, il n'avait toujours pas oublié cette histoire de danse en culotte. Ce type avait une mémoire du tonnerre et elle se détestait de lui avoir un jour dit qu'elle dansait en culotte chez elle.

« Ça s'appelle du chantage ça, Drago Malefoy, et c'est contraire à la politique de la maison. »

« Tu me dis ça à moi, qui ai fait du chantage ma marque de fabrique ? Et puis maison qui, je tiens à te le rappeler au cas où, est la mienne même si tu commences à y laisser traîner tes affaires. Donc qui dit ma maison, dit ma politique. Je pratique le chantage si je le veux. »

Il déposait maintenant des baisers brûlants dans son cou et près de son oreille, il connaissait ses zones érogènes par coeur tant elle partait au quart de tour dès qu'il s'en approchait. Elle se cambra un peu quand elle le sentit mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Son souffle s'accélérant, elle essayait de ne pas rendre les armes trop vite. Même si ça commençait à devenir physiquement très compliqué parce qu'en plus, les cheveux mouillés de Drago commençaient à goûter sur sa peau et elle en frissonnait terriblement.

« Alors c'est non. »

« Non ? » releva-t-il alors que sa langue jouait avec sa peau.

« Non. Et … tu … ne … me feras … pas ch… changer d'a.. aaah … d'avis avec des bisous dans le c… cou. Infâme croqueur de demoiselles. »

« Ta bouche dit quelque chose mais ton corps dit le contraire. Comment je dois le prendre ? »

Elle fit un gros effort sur elle pour le repousser au niveau des épaules. Elle regagna la terre ferme, secoua sa crinière et le pointa du doigt.

« Pas de guitare, pas de danse. »

« Et pas de danse, pas de guitare. Tout le monde est perdant. »

« Tu craqueras avant moi Malefoy, j'en mettrai ma main à couper. »

Il sourit d'un air dédaigneux typiquement Malefoyen et termina de faire le lit puisqu'elle avait abandonné sa mission pour aller prendre sa douche. Il aimait, non, il adorait cette relation. Cette non prise de tête, ce détachement, ce laisser aller dont ils faisaient preuve tous les deux sans pour autant nier que des sentiments grandissaient chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Mais avec leurs histoires personnelles, ni lui ni elle n'avait envie d'un grand engagement. Ils avaient juste envie d'une relation saine, paisible, basée sur l'harmonie et la complicité. Et la taquinerie, bien entendu. Élément sans lequel ils s'ennuieraient bien vite.

Mais quelque chose allait perturber cette relation sans prise de tête.

Hermione improvisait un concert solo sous la douche pendant que Drago s'occupait d'aller réveiller son fils qui faisait une grasse matinée. Il n'avait pas dit clairement à Scorpius que lui et Hermione formaient d'un couple mais le petit garçon était loin d'être bête et il avait rapidement compris que quelque chose de différent se passait. Mais comme il adorait Hermione plus que de raison, il ne semblait pas émettre d'objection à cette histoire.

Alors qu'il caressait doucement le nez un petit peu retroussé de Scorpius, ce dernier s'éveillait tranquillement avec la voix de son père qui lui demandait s'il avait bien dormi. Sa réponse fut la même qu'un matin sur deux, presque :

« Oui. Hermione est là ? »

« Tu l'entends pas ? » répondit Drago avant de se taire pour laisser Scorpius l'écouter chanter.

Le petit garçon pouffa de rire dans ses mains.

« Elle chante encore sous la douche ? »

« Comme tous les matins. Je lui dis qu'elle chante faux mais elle m'écoute pas. »

« Il faut la laisser faire papa. »

Systématiquement, quand elle passait la nuit au Manoir, le lendemain matin elle chantait sous la douche. La cabine de douche de cette salle de bain était immense, on pouvait facilement rentrer à quatre dedans, et la résonance lui donnait l'impression de bien chanter. Alors elle reprenait des airs de chansons moldues que Drago détestait mais néanmoins ça le faisait terriblement rire de l'entendre. Et cela signifiait pour lui qu'elle se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour faire comme chez elle.

Scorpius sortit de dessous sa couette pour venir grimper sur le dos de son père, nouant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de son buste.

« Petit dej' ? » proposa Drago.

« Petit dej' ! » cria Scorpius en appuyant sa tête contre celle de son père.

Son fils sur le dos, ils descendirent ensemble dans la salle à manger et préparèrent un festin pour trois. Il savait que le petit déjeuner était le repas préféré d'Hermione et qu'elle ne concevait pas une bonne journée sans un bon petit déjeuner. C'était samedi, il n'y avait aucune ombre au tableau pour le moment.

Rapidement, c'est une Hermione douchée et apprêtée qui descendit petit déjeuner avec Drago et Scorpius. Après un bisou déposé sur la tête du plus jeune Malefoy, et une douce caresse dans les cheveux du plus vieux, elle s'installa à table avec eux. Le premier repas de la journée était mené tambour battant. Ils mangeaient, riaient, se taquinaient.

Un cognement à la lourde porte d'entrée du Manoir commença à noircir le tableau.

« Tu attends quelqu'un Drago ? »

« Pas que je sache. Toi non plus ? »

« J'habite pas ici, moi, même si tu as laissé sous-entendre que je prenais un peu trop mes aises. Et puis personne sait que je suis ici. »

« Pas faux. »

Il traina des pieds jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste nonchalant. Il couina quand se dévoilèrent sous ses yeux les silhouettes hautaines de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy.

« Ça alors. Mère, père ! Que me vaut cette visite ? » demanda-t-il la voix tremblotante, essayant de leur bloquer l'entrée.

« Faut-il un prétexte pour rendre visite à notre fils et notre petit fils ? » s'offusqua Narcissa tout en entrant d'elle-même après avoir effleuré la joue de son fils pour un baiser maternel.

Lucius n'accorda qu'un signe de tête à son fils - qui savait que c'était là sa manière la plus démonstrative de dire bonjour - et entra à la suite de sa femme. Lucius Malefoy était physiquement égal à lui-même depuis plusieurs années. Il avait vieilli, ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées et il avait quelques rides ça et là. Mais il était toujours aussi hautain, toujours aussi effrayant et toujours aussi blond. Narcissa Malefoy avait gardé cet air très aristocratique et noble qui lui donnait une prestance incroyable. Toujours aussi blonde, toujours aussi supérieure, elle et son mari faisaient définitivement la paire.

Dans la salle à manger, le petit déjeuner battait son plein. Hermione et Scorpius n'avaient pas entendu ce qui se tramait dans le hall d'entrée et c'était peut-être une bonne chose. Drago débarrassa ses parents de leurs affaires qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils venaient pour s'installer un mois et activa sa matière grise pour essayer d'anticiper le choc des cultures qui allait avoir lieu dans moins d'une minute. Mais c'était raté, puisque Narcissa franchissait déjà la salle à manger.

« Dieu du ciel ! »

« Grand-mère Cissy ! »

Scorpius sauta de sa chaise pour venir se jeter dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui, elle, dévisageait Hermione. La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle pensa une seconde à transplaner mais c'était s'abaisser au jugement des Malefoy. Alors elle releva le menton et sourit à Narcissa d'un air fier.

« Bonjour madame Malefoy. »

La gorge anesthésiée, Narcissa n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle reposa Scorpius au sol, puis elle regardait tour à tour Hermione et son fils, attendant que celui-ci lui fournisse une explication qui avait intérêt d'être convaincante. Et puis Lucius arriva lui aussi dans la salle à manger et frôla l'arrêt cardiaque.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, miss Granger ? » demanda froidement Lucius.

« Je … Et bien … C'est à dire que … » bafouilla Hermione qui attendait un minimum de soutien de la part du grand blond qui se cachait derrière sa mère. « Drago ? »

« C'est à dire qu'Hermione et moi … depuis quatre mois on … enfin voilà. »

« J'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus clair quand tu parles Drago. »

Il soupira. Sa phrase allait passer ses lèvres, mais elle n'allait pas recevoir un accueil chaleureux, il le savait pertinemment.

« Hermione et moi on est ensemble depuis quatre mois. »

« Seigneur ! »

Narcissa se sentit défaillir et elle fut retenue par son fils et son mari. Lucius assena un coup de coude à Drago pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, et le jeune homme rapprocha une chaise de sa mère pour qu'elle s'y assoit. Silencieusement, Hermione avait demandé à Scorpius d'aller jouer à l'étage puisque les grandes personnes avaient des choses d'adultes à se dire. Elle gonfla son coeur d'énergie positive, car elle savait que les heures à venir allaient être longues, très longues, et qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade.

Drago apporta silencieusement un grand verre d'eau à sa mère qui l'avala d'une traite. Lucius, une main compatissante posée sur l'épaule de sa femme, dévisageait Hermione de la tête aux pieds.

« Je vous prierai de nous laisser en famille miss Granger. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour contester poliment mais Drago le fit à sa place.

« Si tu as des choses à dire père, tu peux le faire devant elle. »

Le courage de Drago fit timidement sourire Hermione. Elle savait que même s'il s'était désolidarisé de ses parents il y a longtemps, ils restaient importants à ses yeux et qu'il osait rarement leur tenir tête.

Lucius n'insista pas plus longtemps pour la voir partir. En effet, c'était même plutôt réjouissant de pouvoir l'accabler en sa présence.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'ai passé par la tête pour t'acoquiner d'une sang-de-bourbe comme elle ? »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle serrait les dents et les poings, avec l'irrésistible envie d'envoyer Lucius Malefoy valdinguer contre un mur.

« Hermione est une femme honorable, comme n'importe quelle autre. »

« Une femme honorable si tu veux, mais au sang moldu dans les veines. »

« Et plus intelligente que tous tes amis sorciers réunis. »

Lucius dirigea finalement ses yeux sur son fils. Si avant il profitait d'être très grand pour regarder son fils de haut et le mépriser, il ne pouvait plus le faire maintenant puisque Drago était aussi grand que son père. Alors même si son regard était méprisant, Drago ne se sentit pas rabaissé. Et il profita du silence de son père pour surenchérir.

« T'as peut-être pas encore fait le deuil de tes années mangemort, de tes années de service à Voldemort, mais moi oui. T'es peut-être toujours aussi raciste et méprisant, mais pas moi. Avec Astoria j'ai appris une qualité, l'ouverture d'esprit. Tu devrais faire pareil. »

« En parlant d'Astoria, tu penses qu'elle est fière de toi ? »

La corde sensible. Lucius Malefoy venait de mettre le doigt pile sur l'endroit qu'Hermione évitait habilement depuis quatre mois. Elle desserrait les poings mais elle voyait Drago serrer les siens. N'en déplaise à Malefoy senior, elle s'approcha de Drago et vint glisser sa main dans une des siennes pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Monsieur Malefoy, avec tout le respect que je vous dois - quoi que - je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas parler d'Astoria. Le sujet est douloureux pour votre fils et vous le savez très bien. »

Des flammes passèrent dans les yeux gris de Lucius Malefoy. Etonnamment, le gris des yeux du père n'avait pas le même effet sur elle que celui du fils.

« Comment osez-vous prononcer le nom de ma défunte et respectable belle-fille ? »

« Astoria est morte ! » hurla Drago ce qui fit presque dresser les cheveux lisses de Lucius. « Vous savez tous les deux combien j'aimais Astoria. Mais je peux pas me lamenter sur mon sort éternellement, je serai devenu fou. Soyez plutôt heureux que j'ai remonté la pente grâce à Hermione. »

Le couple laissa Lucius marmonner des choses inaudibles dans sa barbe, alors que Narcissa reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle leva ses yeux vers son mari avant de les diriger vers son fils.

« Tes choix ne regardent que toi. »

Drago la remercia du regard alors qu'Hermione essaya un sourire, auquel Narcissa répondit d'un plissement d'yeux hautain. Elle se ravisa, constatant que c'était encore un peu tôt pour tenter une approche. Remise de ses émotions, Narcissa prit Lucius à parti dans la cuisine, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de Drago et Hermione.

« Tes choix ne regardent que toi ? » répéta Lucius. « Merlin, mais tu cautionnes le comportement de ton fils ? »

« Et quoi Lucius ? Tu aurais préféré le voir en père célibataire déprimé, seul, anéanti, mal rasé et ne vivant que pour son fils ? »

« J'aurais surtout préféré qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre. » maugréa Lucius.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? Drago a toujours eu des fréquentations féminines douteuses. Tu te souviens de cette Pansy Parkinson qui lui vouait un culte ? Ou de cette Millicent Bulstrode qui, à mon avis, n'était même pas une fille ? »

« Elles, au moins, étaient de sang pur. »

« Peut-être, mais stupides. Il est temps d'arrêter de faire cette fixette sur la pureté du sang Lucius. Dois-je te rappeler que cette née moldus d'Hermione Granger a grandement aidé à l'anéantissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Lucius Malefoy frissonna à la simple évocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Trouillard comme pas deux, il avait toujours - secrètement - remercié Harry Potter d'avoir eu le courage de faire ce que lui n'avait finalement jamais osé faire ; terrasser Lord Voldemort.

La seule chose qu'il put répondre à l'affirmation de Narcissa fut un dodelinement de tête peu convaincu.

« Ton fils a vingt-cinq ans Lucius … C'est le moment, je pense, de le laisser décider de sa vie. Il est largement en âge de faire ses propres choix. »

« Mais il a toujours décidé de sa vie ! »

Devant le regard insistant de sa femme, Lucius roula des yeux.

« Bon, peut-être pas toujours, je te l'accorde. Mais pour Astoria il avait fait son choix tout seul ! »

« Mais Astoria n'est plus. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup parce qu'elle rendait ton fils différent mais à mon avis, Hermione Granger peut le rendre différent aussi. »

« Elle va nous le transformer en moldu tu vas voir, tu diras plus ça dans quelques années ! »

« Ce qui est rassurant, c'est que tu les vois encore ensemble dans quelques années. »

Lucius souffla, mouché. S'il y avait bien une personne sur terre qui lui clouait le bec systématiquement, c'était bien sa femme. Et il ne trouva rien à redire, cette fois encore. Narcissa avait toujours été plus tolérante dans ce domaine. Bien entendu elle faisait partie des fidèles de Voldemort mais n'avait jamais accepté la marque des ténèbres, disant qu'elle refusait d'être ainsi assujettie et tatouée comme appartenant à un gang. Elle souhaitait rester maître de ses décisions. Elle n'était pas la dernière pour dénigrer les moldus et sangs-de-bourbe - ayant même renié une de ses soeurs pour s'être mariée avec un né moldu - mais elle était plus ouverte sur le sujet et acceptait, même à contre coeur, qu'un sang mêlé ou un sang-de-bourbe puisse s'avérer être un sorcier doué. Et par dessus tout, c'était une mère et une épouse aimante qui faisait passer le bonheur de son fils et de son mari avant le sien. L'épanouissement et le bien-être de son fils étaient des choses capitales pour Narcissa, n'hésitant pas à le protéger envers et contre tout, comme lors de la guerre lorsqu'elle avait protégé Harry Potter pour indirectement protéger son fils.

Dans la salle à manger, Hermione faisait approximativement les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles, sous le regard amusé de Drago qui était nonchalamment assis sur la table.

« J'ai comme l'impression que c'était pas comme ça que tu imaginais la rencontre, si on peut dire ça comme ça étant donné que tu les connaissais déjà, avec tes beaux parents … »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de plaisanter, Drago ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Tu prends ça beaucoup trop à coeur Hermione. »

« Beaucoup trop à coeur ?! » répéta-t-elle. « En ce moment même, tes parents doivent être en train de trouver la solution la plus rapide et la plus efficace pour me faire sortir de ta vie alors excuse moi de prendre ça trop à coeur, oui ! »

« Hep hep hep, déjà tu vas te calmer. »

Il sauta de la table pour venir face à elle, la stoppant net en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Inspire un grand coup. » recommanda-t-il.

Elle déglutit avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de le laisser poursuivre.

« Quand bien même ils essaient, je pense être assez grand pour faire mes choix tout seul, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête comme une petite fille.

« Et puis je compte sur ma mère pour calmer mon père. »

Elle expira lentement.

« Si ce soir je suis encore là, en un seul morceau et pas trop traumatisée, tu me joueras un air de guitare ? »

Elle se mordit subitement la lèvres en souriant, alors que Drago riait, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés.

« T'es pas croyable. Tu perds pas le nord toi. »

Il redressa la tête pour lui capturer ses lèvres. Mais leur baiser fut rapidement interrompu par le bruit de la canne de Lucius Malefoy qu'il cognait contre le carrelage, accompagné d'un petit toussotement dédaigneux. Hermione se redressa, presque au garde à vous, alors que Drago, un peu débraillé, essayait de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon.

« Vous … On prenait le petit déjeuner, vous vous installez avec nous ? » proposa Drago en invitant d'un geste ses parents à s'assoir.

Le plus jeune père de famille avait invité son fils à redescendre parmi eux, ce qu'il avait fait immédiatement non sans demander de quoi ils avaient parlé pendant qu'il était en haut. Drago répondit par « des choses de grands » avant de l'installer à table à côté de lui. À sa droite Scorpius, à sa gauche Hermione, en face de lui ses parents. C'était le petit déjeuner le plus tendu que la Terre ai porté.

« Dîtes-moi miss Granger » commença Narcissa, « Que faîtes-vous dans la vie désormais ? »

« Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, je dirige le Département de la justice magique. »

« Ils mettent vraiment n'importe qui à la direction des Départements maintenant. » railla Lucius.

Hermione baissa les yeux. C'était sûrement la première brimade d'une longue série alors il fallait qu'elle fasse un gros travail sur elle pour ne pas craquer et ne pas plonger la tête de Lucius Malefoy dans son bol de café jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y noie. Elle décida de ne pas l'écouter et de se concentrer sur Narcissa.

« L'ambiance au Ministère a beaucoup changé après la guerre. Tout est beaucoup plus paisible maintenant, même si certaines affaires sont corsées. Mais je suis rarement sur le terrain, je préfère le calme de mon bureau. »

« Les Aurors n'ont pas besoin d'une femme. »

« Depuis quand vous vous souciez du travail des Aurors, monsieur Malefoy ? » osa Hermione, les sourcils froncés par provocation.

Sexiste venait de s'ajouter à la liste des défauts de Lucius Malefoy. Narcissa asséna un discret coup de coude à son mari qui, l'air de rien, faisait semblant d'aider Scorpius en face de lui à manger sa tartine sans s'en mettre partout.

Hermione prit sur elle, encore, et préféra regarder Narcissa qui elle faisait au moins semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait.

« Même après la chute du Lord, vous avez beaucoup à faire en matière de justice ? » questionna Narcissa.

Hermione glissa vers Drago un regard en biais avant de regarder Narcissa.

« Plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer … Mais peu importe. J'ai pas très envie de parler boulot le week-end. »

Narcissa esquissa un sourire qui se voulait compréhensif avant de terminer son thé. Chacun termina silencieusement son petit déjeuner, sauf Scorpius qui commentait chaque faits et gestes de tout le monde à la manière d'un commentateur sportif.

Voulant profiter des rayons de soleil du début du printemps, le dernier né Malefoy était sorti dans le jardin avec son grand-père et sa grand-mère, pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de débarrasser la table du petit-déjeuner, sous l'oeil médusé de Drago qui insistait pour qu'elle laisse les elfes de maison s'en occuper. Elle râla une énième fois sur la condition des elfes, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien tant elle lui rabâchait les oreilles avec ça, et il obtempéra en l'aidant à débarrasser, à l'aide de sa baguette tout de même.

« Mon père a été cool pendant le petit-déjeuner, tu trouves pas ? » demanda Drago alors qu'il rangeait les céréales dans le placard.

« Je dirai pas cool. Mais il a pas non plus été terrible. »

« Sauf que là, t'en tireras pas plus de lui, il est à son maximum niveau amabilité. »

« La vie à ses côtés doit être terriblement terne. Comment elle fait, ta mère ? Elle a l'air beaucoup moins … enfin beaucoup plus … tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'étais si peu aimable quand j'étais jeune. »

« Tout s'explique. »

Elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle leva ses yeux chocolats vers ceux de Drago qui étaient d'un bleu paisible. Elle aimait terriblement se perdre dans cet océan azur. Elle avait l'impression de lire en lui comme dans un livre lorsque ses pupilles étaient si claires et il se laissait faire, comme si ses yeux lui avouaient tout ce qu'il taisait.

« Tu crois qu'un jour ton père me respectera ? »

« Mon père a l'ouverture d'esprit d'un troupeau de furets donc c'est pas dit. Mais on lui laisse pas le choix de toute manière, et je compte sur ma mère pour le calmer quand il montera sur ses grands chevaux. »

« Mais … Je représente tout ce qu'il aime pas chez quelqu'un. » elle énuméra sur ses doigts, « Je suis une ancienne Gryffondor, mes parents sont des moldus, je tiens tête aux gens et je prends la place de quelqu'un que, visiblement, il aimait beaucoup. »

Devant le défaitisme d'Hermione, Drago secoua la tête. Il remonta ses mains sur ses joues et soutint son regard brun.

« Il fera avec tout ça. Hermione, ça fait quatre mois qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose sans se prendre la tête, on va pas commencer parce que mon père est un con raciste et étroit d'esprit ? »

Il esquissa un sourire avant de lui voler un baiser. C'est ce côté désinvolte mais sûr de lui qu'elle adorait chez lui.

« Et misogyne. T'as oublié misogyne. Non mais tu l'as entendu dire que les Aurors n'avaient pas besoin d'une femme ? Tout le monde a besoin d'une femme ! De notre délicatesse, de notre sens pratique, de notre logique, de notre… »

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par la bouche de Drago qui venait de s'écraser contre la sienne. Il utilisait souvent, voire toujours, le baiser pour la faire taire quand elle parlait un peu trop. Et la légende raconte que quelques fois, elle faisait exprès de trop parler pour qu'il l'embrasse sans avoir à réclamer de baiser.

« Et toi t'as besoin d'un homme pour te calmer, parfois. » plaisanta-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce baiser avait un goût de pas assez.

« Ça n'enlève rien au fait que ton père soit un misogyne de première. »

« Si tenté qu'il sache ce que le mot misogyne veut dire. »

Elle termina de débarrasser la table et prit son courage à deux mains pour rejoindre les trois autres Malefoy dans la cour du Manoir. Le mois d'avril était particulièrement doux, les rayons de soleil printaniers chatouillaient les peaux qui commençaient à se dénuder et il était très agréable de rester dehors en après-midi. Scorpius courait après les paons albinos, Narcissa trottinant derrière en grand-mère poule, le mettant en garde contre une éventuelle rébellion animale, et Lucius examinait la cour en long, en large, en travers et en diagonale.

« Je constate Drago, que tu as très bien entretenu la cour. »

Drago gonfla le torse, fier.

« Tu m'as autorisé à quitter l'Irlande et à vivre ici à condition que je m'occupe pleinement de l'état du Manoir parce que, je cite, il reflète la fortune et l'image des Malefoy. Comme j'aime que les gens aient une haute opinion de moi, je m'exécute. »

Un peu en retrait, occupée à lire distraitement un bouquin moldu, Hermione roula des yeux en l'entendant. Le paraître. La fixette des Malefoy. Ils tenaient tellement à leur image qu'ils étaient prêts à tout, le père, comme le fils, et comme le petit-fils certainement bientôt, pour conserver une certaine noblesse à travers ce qu'ils possédaient. Ce n'était pas une légende que les Malefoy avait plus d'argent que les chiens ont des puces, mais il fallait toujours qu'ils s'en vantent. Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher ça à Drago puisqu'il se calquait sur la façon de faire de Lucius. Mais c'était un aspect de son comportement qu'elle ne tarderait pas à essayer de lui faire changer.

« Miss Granger. » interpella Lucius, la faisant lever son nez de son livre. « Vous gagnez bien votre vie au Ministère ? »

« Je pense pas que cela vous regarde, monsieur Malefoy. » répondit sèchement Hermione en glissant un marque-page dans son livre. « Mais la réponse est oui. »

« Pourtant, j'ai toujours entendu dire que les employés du Ministère étaient sous payés. »

« Plus maintenant que le système économique a été revu. Nous sommes payés en fonction de nos responsabilités et je ne peux pas dire que je sois sous payée mais payée correctement et suffisamment pour subvenir à mes besoins. »

« Bien. Parfait. J'avais tendance à penser que mon fils vous aidait à combler vos fins de mois. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fustigea-t-elle en refermant sèchement son livre. « Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je serai avec Drago pour son argent ? »

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. » se protégea Lucius avec un sourire désarmant.

« Pour votre gouverne, monsieur Malefoy, je suis une femme indépendante qui n'a besoin de personne pour se débrouiller seule et surtout pas de l'argent de quelqu'un d'autre. Vous serez peut-être étonné de l'apprendre, mais j'apprécie votre fils pour ses nombreuses qualités. »

« Mais il n'y a aucun problème miss Granger, aucun. C'est vous qui vous vous emballez alors que je n'ai rien dit. »

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Drago qui suivait l'échange en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite et encore à gauche, comme s'il suivait une partie de tennis.

« Et toi tu dis rien ?! »

Surpris d'être pris à parti de la sorte par Hermione, il leva ses deux mains en signe d'innocence.

« J'sais pas ! » se défendit-il. « Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a pas fondamentalement tort, tu as fait des déductions toute seule. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Non mais il la prenait pour une idiote ou quoi ? Lucius avait été on ne peut plus clair sur ses insinuations, elle n'était pas folle. Et voilà qu'elle avait deux Malefoy contre elle maintenant. Très bien, mais que Narcissa vienne se rajouter alors, plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Elle hocha lentement la tête en fixant Drago l'air de dire « toi et moi, on règlera ça plus tard » et elle se plongea de nouveau dans son roman. Au moins là dedans, le prince défendait sa princesse.

Content d'avoir semé le trouble, Lucius Malefoy était parti explorer le jardin un peu plus en détails, laissant son fils dans les bras énervés d'Hermione. Celle-ci relisait pour la huitième fois une phrase sans qu'elle arrive entièrement jusqu'à son cerveau, trop occupée par ce que Malefoy senior venait de sous-entendre. Elle n'avait jamais demandé un centime à personne ! Si elle ne devait retenir qu'un seul conseil que sa mère lui avait donné, c'était de toujours être indépendante, de ne jamais dépendre d'un homme au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Et elle l'avait écoutée. Elle avait toujours eu son travail, son salaire, son indépendance, c'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait changer. N'importe quelle femme aurait profité de la richesse de Drago en sortant avec lui, mais pas elle. Et en plus, cet imbécile de blondinet ne la défendait pas.

Le blond en question vint silencieusement s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le rebord de la fontaine. Ses mains appuyées de chaque côté de ses cuisses, il ballottait ses jambes en faisant cogner régulièrement ses talons contre la pierre de la fontaine.

« Arrête ça. » s'agaça Hermione.

« Quoi ça ? »

« De frapper tes pieds contre la fontaine. Ça me déconcentre. »

« C'est pas ça qui te déconcentre. Ça fait cinq minutes que tu bloques sur la même page, alors que d'habitude c'est limite le temps qu'il te faut pour lire un chapitre. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'ai si bien cernée ? Aucun homme ne s'attarde aux détails du comportement d'une femme, et bah lui si. Il devait être le seul homme sur Terre à le faire. Elle ferma son livre, laissant son doigt coincé entre les pages pour ne pas perdre le fil.

« Tu m'as pas défendue tout à l'heure. »

« Il n'y avait rien à défendre Hermione, tu t'es emportée pour rien. »

Et voilà qu'il remettait le couvert. Elle sentait son coeur battre dans ses tempes, signe qu'elle allait pas tarder à exploser.

« Pour rien ? Ton père pensait que je gagnais pas assez bien ma vie et que tu m'aidais à combler mes fins de mois, t'appelles ça rien ? »

« Mais oui ! Tu prends les choses trop à coeur et tu relèves chaque phrase de mon père comme si elle avait de l'importance. On s'en fiche de ce qu'il dit, il est con. »

« La connerie de ton père n'est pas la réponse à tout Drago. Il cherche à me déstabiliser, à m'humilier, et tu ne m'aides pas du tout. »

« Tu vois le mal partout. » soupira-t-il.

« Excuse-moi d'accorder de l'importance à ce que les gens pensent de moi ! Même si là, en l'occurrence, on parle de ton père. Mais figure toi qu'il s'agit de ta famille et qu'en sortant avec toi, je me coltine tes semblables. »

« Ecoute-moi un peu, Granger. »

Elle l'appelait régulièrement par son nom de famille quand il lui tapait sur les nerfs ? Il faisait pareil. Il descendit de la fontaine et se mit face à Hermione, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses et se penchant sur elle pour coller son front contre le sien. Leurs deux souffles se mélangeaient et elle perdait pied lentement.

« Tu connais mon père et son caractère. Il va te titiller jusqu'à ce que tu exploses et c'est ce que tu vas pas tarder à faire si j'arrive pas à te calmer. Donc tu vas inspirer profondément et oublier cette histoire de profit et d'argent, ok ? De toute façon, dans dix minutes il aura trouvé un autre sujet sur lequel te lancer pour que tu sortes de tes gongs alors je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas ce plaisir. »

Il dégagea de devant son visage quelques mèches brunes qui bouclaient hasardeusement avant de poursuivre.

« Quoi qu'il dise, ne t'emballes pas. Tu as le droit de lui répondre, de plaisanter, de te moquer, de le taquiner, de lui renvoyer la balle, de le mépriser, ce que tu veux, sauf t'énerver. J'en ai pas envie. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais plutôt pour lui faire plaisir que parce qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle accordait beaucoup trop d'importance à ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, elle le savait. Elle avait beau se dire que l'avis des gens sur sa personne n'était pas important, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait qu'on l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Mais visiblement, c'était trop demander à sa seigneurie Lucius Malefoy. Cela dit, elle était ravie de constater que le fils avait eu les neurones suffisamment actives pour changer sa manière de penser.

« T'es plus forte que lui, et tu le sais. »

Il frotta tendrement son nez contre le sien avant de l'embrasser. Il commençait à connaître Hermione et il savait qu'elle serait mal à l'aise à chaque remarque désobligeante que ferait son père. Il essayait de la réconforter et de la faire positiver mais il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle allait exploser. Si lui avait prit du plomb dans la cervelle, ce n'était pas le cas de son père. Alors oui, il avait arrêté tout ce qui était magie noire et ce qui va avec, mais il restait méprisant à l'égard des familles de moldus. Et le fait de voir son propre fils sortir avec une sang-de-bourbe ne le rassurait pas. Mais Drago n'en avait cure.

Laissant les Malefoy jouer dans la cour, en fin de matinée Hermione était allée préparer le déjeuner. Elle voulait tout faire seule pour gagner des points et remonter dans l'estime de Lucius et Narcissa. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ce n'était pas la peine de se décarcasser autant parce qu'ils, ou du moins Lucius, ne remarqueraient pas ses efforts. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et puis elle aimait cuisiner et c'était d'autant plus agréable de le faire tout en jetant parfois des coups d'oeil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour, remarquant que Drago, Lucius, Narcissa et Scorpius partageaient de tendres moments en famille, ce qui devait être rare.

En effet, alors que Scorpius s'amusait seul, son père, son grand-père et sa grand-mère veillaient au grain tout en discutant.

« Tu sais Drago, je ne pensais que tu trouverais quelqu'un aussi facilement après la disparition d'Astoria. » avoua Narcissa.

« Ça a pas été rose tous les jours non plus hein, mais Hermione m'a vachement aidé à faire mon deuil. »

« C'est quand même une sang-de-bourbe … » rabâcha Lucius.

« Change de disque un peu père, je t'en prie. » demanda Drago en regardant son père du coin de l'oeil. « Tu peux pas lui trouver des qualités au lieu de la blâmer comme ça ? »

« Des qualités ? Je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. »

« Elle est intelligente, très drôle, compréhensive, généreuse et elle adore Scorpius. Moi ça me suffit. »

« Tu es un homme brillant toi aussi Drago, et issu d'une famille respectable. Tu aurais pu trouver une femme intelligente, drôle, compréhensive, généreuse et qui adore Scorpius, mais au sang pur. »

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te mettre dans la tête que cette histoire de sang c'est n'importe quoi ? Hermione est plus douée que n'importe quel sorcier de sang pur et elle l'a prouvé. En plus, je vous ai jamais demandé votre avis sur mes fréquentations amoureuses. »

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? » coupa Lucius.

« Je … ben … » balbutia Drago en se tortillant une mèche de cheveux. « J'en sais trop rien mais je l'apprécie voilà, c'est tout. Arrête de te mêler de ça s'il te plaît. »

« Sache que je n'approuve pas cette relation. »

« Grand bien te fasse. Parce qu'à vingt-cinq ans j'ai passé l'âge de demander ta bénédiction. »

« Tu n'imagines pas Drago. Sur le moment cette histoire te paraît très jolie parce que ça fait quatre mois seulement. Mais pense un peu quand vous aurez des enfants. Tu vas nous faire d'horribles sangs-mêlés qui terniront l'arbre généalogique des Malefoy. »

Drago blêmit. Pas à la perspective d'avoir des enfants de sang-mêlé, non, à la perspective d'avoir des enfants tout court. Scorpius lui suffisait amplement pour l'instant et il n'était absolument pas à ce stade de la projection dans son histoire avec Hermione. Il ravala sa salive difficilement.

« Rassure toi, on en est pas à parler bébé, loin de là, et tu pourras toujours compter sur Scorpius pour préserver le côté pur de la famille. »

Lucius hocha la tête en soutenant le regard gris de son fils. Cette conversation n'était définitivement pas terminée.

Hermione avait fini de cuisiner et elle invita tout le monde à entrer pour manger. Son tablier autour de la taille, les cheveux désordonnés tant elle s'était donné du mal pour bien faire, elle laissa tout le monde s'installer et servit chacun. Elle fit abstraction de la grimace dégoûtée de Lucius quand elle remplit son assiette de blanquette de veau accompagnée de carottes.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda-t-il tout en se servant de sa fourchette pour toucher tout ce que son assiette comportait.

« Du veau monsieur Malefoy, et des carottes. Vous devriez goûter, il paraît que ça rend aimable. »

Elle entendit Drago pouffer de rire discrètement avant de se reprendre parce que son père le foudroyait du regard.

« C'est moldu votre affaire, j'en suis persuadé. »

« Totalement. Et cuisiné façon moldu avec des ustensiles de cuisine moldus à cent pour-cent. » se rebiffa Hermione.

« J'en ai déjà la nausée. »

« Alors ne mangez pas, ça en fera plus pour Scorpius qui adore ma cuisine. »

Elle se rassura en voyant que le petit blond se régalait avec son repas. Drago à sa droite mangeait aussi avec appétit et elle décelait chez Narcissa une petite moue vraisemblablement étonnée que ce soit bon. En constatant que personne ne râlait à part lui, Lucius se convint de manger et même s'il trouvait ça étonnamment bon, il ne le fit pas remarquer.

Pour la forme, Lucius ne termina pas sa blanquette et ses carottes alors que tout le monde avait tout dévoré - Scorpius s'étant même un peu fait crier par son père parce qu'il avait voulu lécher la sauce dans son assiette.

« Bien. Je suis au moins forcé de constater que vous ferez une mère au foyer parfaite, miss Granger. »

« Pardon ? » reprit-elle. « Il y a une heure vous pensiez que je profitais de l'argent de votre famille et là vous m'imaginez déjà sans travail, à vivre sur la fortune de mon petit ami ? »

« Je constate juste que vous savez au moins faire la cuisine. Et que vous appréciez manger visiblement. »

Il la jugea du regard au niveau des cuisses et des fesses, avec un haussement de sourcil. Hermione se tortilla pour regarder ses fesses, l'arrière de ses cuisses. Était-il en train de dire qu'elle était grosse ? Sa colère venait d'augmenter d'un niveau.

« Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. »

Elle regarda Drago et lui montra son index et son pouce levés, formant un deux, pour lui signifier que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il n'intervenait pas pour la défendre. Renfrognée, elle se saisit de sa baguette pour débarrasser la table, aidée par Narcissa qui apportait les verres vides. Elle se pencha discrètement sur Hermione et lui chuchota :

« Ne prêtez pas attention à ce que dit mon mari. Il finira par vous accepter. »

Elle sourit à l'optimisme de Narcissa, laquelle répondit à son sourire par un autre et même par une légère caresse dans le dos. Le soutien de la mère de Drago était aussi étonnant que bienvenu, ça lui faisait plaisir de se sentir un peu encouragée même si ça n'enlevait rien au fait que Lucius était un être abominable.

Drago venait de redescendre dans le salon après avoir couché Scorpius pour qu'il fasse une sieste. Il avait rejoint dans le salon son père, qui avait reprit sa place habituelle sur son fauteuil habituel que Drago investissait maintenant, sa mère qui, accoudée à la fenêtre, regardait pensivement les paons et les oiseaux, et Hermione qui lisait dans le canapé. Ce silence était à la fois reposant et inquiétant. Ça lui faisait plaisir de ne pas entendre son père et Hermione s'envoyer des remarques cinglantes à la figure mais il savait que c'était de courte durée. Il s'installa dans le canapé, prenant une position qu'il prenait souvent c'est à dire sa tête reposant sur les cuisses d'Hermione, cette dernière lui caressant vaguement les cheveux, et fit venir à lui dans un claquement de doigts la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il se mit à lire.

« Vous avez vu ça ? » lança Drago. « Un couple de cracmols a essayé de cambrioler Gringotts. Ils ont été arrêté par la Brigade de la police magique alors qu'ils tentaient de soumettre les gobelins au sortilège d'Imperium. En plus de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs magiques, ces cracmols n'ont pas de cerveau. »

Hermione lui mit un coup de livre sur le front.

« Ces pauvres gens n'ont rien demandé à personne en ce qui concerne leur magie. »

« Mais ils savent qu'ils en ont pas ! Pourquoi essayer un sortilège impardonnable en plus ? »

« En désespoir de cause certainement. Ça n'excuse pas leur geste mais ils devaient avoir une bonne raison de vouloir entrer par effraction à Gringotts. Certains l'ont fait pour moins que ça … »

Elle se pinça la lèvre, consciente d'en avoir trop dit. Elle vit alors deux perles bleues se relever vers elle.

« Tu t'expliques Granger ? »

« Il se pourrait bien qu'avec Harry et Ron on soit entrés à Gringotts sans en avoir l'autorisation. »

« Et en quel honneur ? Vous êtes infernaux tous les trois. »

« C'était pendant la quête des horcruxes Drago, si tu savais ce que j'ai pu faire d'illégal cette année là, ça ferait encore plus pâlir tes cheveux blonds. »

Il lui offrit sa plus belle grimace avant de se répéter.

« Pourquoi vous êtes entrés à Gringotts alors ? »

« Pour voler quelque chose dans le coffre fort de ta tante. Bon, ça suffit maintenant l'interrogatoire. »

Quand Drago ouvrit la bouche, offusqué, pour demander de plus amples explications, il vit la main d'Hermione se placarder sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise, avant qu'elle la retire et qu'elle se penche pour l'embrasser. Non mais. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait le droit d'utiliser ce genre de subterfuge pour faire taire l'autre. Elle s'apprêtait à se replonger dans sa lecture quand Lucius mit son grain de sel dans l'histoire, ayant bien entendu tout écouté.

« Vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de vous faire remarquer, c'est quand même dingue. »

« Dit celui qui est entré dans le Département des Mystères avec des mangemorts par effraction également. »

« Peu importe. » balaya Lucius, pris au piège. « C'est votre côté moldu ça, miss Granger. Vous vous sentiez inférieure alors vous essayiez de vous faire remarquer par tous les moyens. »

Elle referma bruyamment son livre et pointa Malefoy senior avec.

« C'est vous qui parlez de complexe d'infériorité alors que vous étiez toujours entouré de vos sbires pour vous donner de l'importance ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Je vous prierai de vous taire, vous êtes d'une insolence remarquable. »

« Mon insolence n'a d'égal que votre mauvaise éducation, monsieur Malefoy. »

Les yeux brillants par les larmes, à cause de la hargne qui avait atteint le point de non retour en elle, Hermione bondit du canapé, laissant la tête de Drago s'y écraser lamentablement. Le jeune homme n'avait, encore une fois, pas pris sa défense et c'était trop. Elle se sentait rabaissée, humiliée, et si lui ne la soutenait pas, qui le ferait ? Elle partit s'enfermer dans la chambre de Drago, non sans avoir claqué la porte derrière elle pour bien faire entendre qu'elle était énervée, au cas où ils ne l'aient pas bien compris.

Scotché dans le canapé, Drago ne savait pas s'il devait laisser passer l'orage ou aller la voir. Il chercha la réponse dans les yeux de sa mère qui, dans un mouvement de pupilles, lui fit signe de monter immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime. Se redressant, il ne résista tout de même pas à l'envie de fustiger son père.

« C'est plus fort que toi, hein ? »

« Mais quoi ? » se plaignit Lucius avec un rictus innocent.

« D'être désagréable. Je te demande pas de lui lécher les bottes mais au moins de faire semblant de l'apprécier et d'être content pour moi. Mère fait au moins cet effort, elle. »

« Parce que ta mère est une focu de première. »

« Lucius, chéri, ose répéter ça encore une seule petite fois et ce soir, et les nuits suivantes pendant environ trois mois, tu dors dehors avec les moutons. » déclara Narcissa avec un détachement qui fit rire Drago.

Lucius marmonna dans sa barbe et Drago monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de marbre pour aller rejoindre sa chambre dans laquelle sa dulcinée s'était enfermée. Plein d'optimiste il essaya d'ouvrir mais évidemment, elle avait verrouillé la porte. Il eut beau tenter les meilleurs Alohomora de sa carrière de sorcier mais la porte restait définitivement fermée. Par Salazar, cette fille était vraiment une pointure en sortilèges.

« N'essaye pas d'ouvrir cette porte Drago, tu vas user ta baguette avant d'y arriver. » fit la voix tremblotante d'Hermione derrière la porte.

« Alors ouvre moi. »

« Jamais de la vie. »

« J'ai rien fait moi Hermione, alors fais moi le plaisir d'ouvrir cette porte pour qu'on discute entre adultes s'il te plait. »

À sa grande surprise, ou pas, il l'entendit se ruer sur la porte pour la déverrouiller. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et il constata tristement qu'elle avait les yeux et les joues mouillés par les larmes. Il détestait la voir pleurer.

« Tu as rien fait ? Mais c'est bien ça le problème Drago ! Ton père a pas arrêté de me rabaisser, d'être méchant avec moi, et à aucun moment tu t'es opposé à lui. »

« Parce que je t'ai dit de ne pas te mettre en rogne pour sa connerie. »

Il entra dans la pièce sans y avoir été invité par une Hermione rouge de colère et d'avoir pleuré.

« Tu fais ta forte tête mais t'as toujours peur de ton père. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine devant un Drago étonné.

« Moi ? Mais pas du tout. » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Alors tu penses que je mérite toutes ses brimades ? »

Elle était prête à exploser de rage.

« Jamais de la vie ! Je t'apprécie beaucoup, il le sait et tu le sais, il fait ça par pure provocation. »

Elle voulut lui répondre que non, elle ne savait pas qu'il l'appréciait autant parce qu'il ne le lui avait jamais clairement dit avant maintenant, mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas le moment, la conversation à ce sujet là viendrait à un autre moment. Elle se tut pendant de longues minutes. De longues minutes pendant lesquelles ses yeux ambrés bataillaient avec ceux grisonnants de Drago. Une lutte silencieuse que chaque partie voulait gagner.

« Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus de peine en fin de compte ? C'est pas tant les insultes sur mon sang, ça j'ai l'habitude. Ca m'a surtout fait de la peine de me dire que quelqu'un, même si c'est ton père, ne me pense pas assez bien pour toi pour une histoire de sang pur ou impur, ou parce que je ne suis pas née dans la bonne famille. »

« Hermione, tu … »

« Laisse moi terminer. » l'interrompit-elle en s'approchant de lui dangereusement. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai avoué avoir joué le rôle de Juliette dans une pièce de théâtre de Shakespeare et que tu m'as regardé avec de grands yeux ahuris parce que tu ne connaissais ni Shakespeare, ni le principe d'une pièce de théâtre ? Et bien ton père est en train de nous faire jouer un remake de cette pièce et tu t'en rends même pas compte. »

D'un geste las elle plaqua contre le torse de Drago le livre qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis le début de la journée.

 _Roméo et Juliette_ , de William Shakespeare.

* * *

 **Hop, ça, c'est fait ! (a)**

 **Deux choses les amis. À mon avis, cette fic ne devrait plus avoir beaucoup de chapitres. Je sais pas encore combien, elle n'est pas terminée mais j'ai l'impression que je vais pas tarder à tourner en rond et j'ai pas envie qu'elle traîne trop en longueur et que vous vous lassiez :)**  
 **Et ensuite, je suis en train d'écrire un UA (mon premier, mais ça me tentait beaucoup). Voilà, je voulais juste vous le dire :D**


	18. Presque une bonne journée

**Oupsie. Oui il se pourrait que j'ai un peu trainé avant de poster ... so sorry. Vous avez eu l'air d'apprécier la référence à Roméo et Juliette alors j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews à chaque chapitre :)**

 **Dramione love : Merci !**  
 **Luciole : Merci pour ta fidélité à chaque chapitre en tout cas. UA veut dire Univers Alternatif, c'est à dire que quelque chose change de l'histoire de base. En l'occurence, mon UA est un Dramione mais sans magie, dans le monde "normal" dans les années actuelles.**  
 **Sabou : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite.**

* * *

Une semaine.

C'est long une semaine, voire très long dans certains cas. Et puis il peut s'en passer des choses en sept jours. Pendant ces sept jours, Hermione avait eu par exemple, le temps de peindre les murs de sa chambre, de ranger les placards de sa cuisine, de monter les étagères de sa salle de bains, d'adopter un nouveau chat et aussi d'aller travailler tous les jours. En fait, tout était prétexte à occuper son esprit pour ne pas penser à Drago et aux malheureux événements qui avaient eu lieu au Manoir avec son père. Parce que dès qu'elle y pensait elle se mettait à pleurer, et elle n'avait pas plus que ça envie de pleurer pour eux. Quand elle était au Ministère, elle faisait bonne figure pour ne pas avoir à expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

Pendant cette semaine elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur la situation. N'était-elle peut-être pas allée trop loin ? Peut-être qu'elle avait abusé et exagéré, qu'elle avait trop pris à coeur les moqueries de Lucius Malefoy. C'est vrai que ça lui avait fait beaucoup de peine, autant les moqueries que de ne pas s'être sentie soutenue par Drago, mais il lui avait répété de ne pas y porter attention sinon Lucius allait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et il l'avait eu, il avait gagné. Elle et Drago ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine. Malefoy senior devait jubiler dans son cottage, entouré de ses moutons, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, à jouir du fait que son fils ne fréquente plus une gourgandine au sang impur.

Toujours est-il que Drago ne l'avait pas défendue. Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Est-ce qu'il tenait si peu à elle qu'il ne ressentait pas l'envie de la défendre aux yeux de son père ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle et que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de la voir rabaissée par son père. Peut-être qu'il ne tenait pas autant à elle que elle à lui. Voilà, maintenant elle se retrouvait dans une position ultra délicate où elle s'était embarquée dans quelque chose à sens unique. Cette situation la rongeait de l'intérieur. Il y avait dans son coeur et dans son estomac comme une espèce de boule qui grossissait un peu plus chaque jour et qui l'étouffait dès qu'elle avait le malheur de penser à lui.

C'était lundi. Hermione attaquait une nouvelle semaine au Ministère et ce matin, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de faire semblant. Elle avait passé un nouveau week-end à se morfondre, cela faisait maintenant neuf jours qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Drago. Elle se détestait d'être autant attachée à ce garçon, surtout au bout de quatre mois, mais ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses avant de se mettre ensemble quatre mois en arrière. Elle tenait énormément à lui et ça la rendait malade de ne pas avoir croisé ses yeux gris depuis neuf jours, ou de ne pas avoir glissé ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées, chose qu'elle adorait et qu'il adorait.

Elle s'assit à son bureau d'un air triste, les épaules basses, la tête baissée. Elle remerciait le ciel que Maddie soit en congé cette semaine parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de les croiser, elle et ses airs de greluche. Elle soupira en voyant la pile de dossiers qui s'était installée sur son bureau depuis la semaine dernière. Elle avait pris beaucoup de retard dans son travail et elle déprimait rien qu'à l'idée de toutes les affaires à traiter. Elle s'y mit tout de même, à reculons, passant toute la matinée à prendre encore plus de retard, son esprit divaguant sur des yeux gris.

Elle n'était pas descendue déjeuner, prétextant auprès d'Harry qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais elle n'avait surtout pas faim du tout. Elle était plongée sur le même dossier depuis le milieu de la matinée et elle essayait de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche d'Harry. Son ami écrivait très mal et neuf fois sur dix elle mettait une plombe avant de réussir à boucler les dossiers le concernant. Elle leva la tête quand elle entendit toquer et pria la personne d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'Harry.

« Salut. Tu as bien mangé ? »

« Oh j'étais seul, j'ai mangé vite. Je venais pour te dire que quelqu'un t'attend dans le hall du Ministère? »

« Qui ça ? » s'enquit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Je dis juste que quelqu'un t'attend, c'est tout. »

Elle bondit de son fauteuil alors qu'Harry commençait à partir.

« Harry attend ! J'ai du travail, je ne peux pas descendre. Tu n'as qu'à dire à cette personne de monter me voir si c'est important. »

« 'Mione, fais moi le plaisir de descendre. »

Elle tenta bien de contester une nouvelle fois mais Harry s'était déjà éclipsé dans son bureau. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de descendre, elle avait trop de retard dans son travail. Mais la curiosité prenant le pas sur le reste, elle prit l'ascenseur pour descendre dans le hall.

Et là elle le vit. Lui et ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Lui et ses mains toujours fourrées dans ses poches. Lui et sa veste en cuir noire qui lui donnait cet air de mauvais garçon qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Lui et son sourire en coin qu'elle adorait détester. Lui et son allure désinvolte. Lui et son pied tapotant le sol comme s'il s'impatientait. Lui. Et ses yeux gris.

Elle voulut d'abord faire demi tour et l'ignorer. Mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer c'était les papillons qui venaient d'élire domicile dans son ventre à peine l'avait-elle remarqué. Elle resta une minute là, à le regarder de loin, détonnant parmi la foule d'employés pressés et concentrés. Son regard divaguait ça et là, se posant une fois sur les gens, une fois sur les moulures dans les murs. Et puis ils se posèrent sur elle et l'anthracite de ses yeux la poignarda en plein coeur.

Il lui avait définitivement beaucoup manqué.

Elle se redressa, prit une attitude fière et s'avança vers lui comme si sa présence ne la préoccupait pas outre mesure.

« Salut Hermione. » fit-il dans un sourire.

« Salut. » ponctua-elle froidement.

Il sentit qu'il était mal embarqué puisqu'il perdit son sourire et de la luminosité dans ses yeux.

« Tu … Comment tu vas ? Depuis l'autre jour. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il osait lui demander comment elle allait ? Il osait débarquer comme une fleur ? La vie n'est pas toujours aussi facile, Drago Malefoy.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

« Je marchais et mes pompes ont atterri comme par magie dans la cuvette d'un toilette. Je me suis retrouvé là sans le vouloir. Bizarre hein ? »

Elle voulut sourire. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » répéta-t-elle, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Renfrogné, il baissa le menton et fixa le bout de ses chaussures vernies.

« Je venais te voir. Pour plein de choses. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Il leva les yeux et regarda autour d'eux avant de la regarder elle.

« Ici ? Au milieu de tout ces gens ? »

« Personne ne nous écoute Drago, ne fais pas l'enfant. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de nous écouter ou non. C'est que ça ne regarde que nous, pas la moitié du Ministère. Je n'ai pas envie de déballer ma vie à tout le monde. »

Elle soupira. Il lui faisait perdre du temps et elle avait l'impression que lui essayait d'en gagner, du temps.

« Suis-moi. »

Elle prit les devants et marcha en direction d'un ascenseur qui les emmena à un niveau du Ministère où Hermione aimait parfois aller pour lire pendant sa pause déjeuner. Il y avait à ce niveau des pièces qui fonctionnaient sur le même principe que la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard. Il suffisait de se poster devant, de penser à ce que vous voulez, et la salle prenait la forme demandée. Elle se posta devant une porte, pensa fort à ce qu'elle désirait et y entra, suivie de près par Drago qui suivait le mouvement sans tout comprendre. Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans une petite pièce imaginée par Hermione, un lieu confortable et chaleureux baignée d'une douce lumière orangée, avec des grandes bibliothèques aux murs et au centre, deux fauteuils Chesterfield en cuir brun.

La jeune femme s'installa jambes croisées dans un un des fauteuils, invitant Drago à faire de même dans celui d'en face. Il s'exécuta, les avant-bras sur ses cuisses et ses mains nouées entre elles.

« Maintenant je t'écoute. »

Il leva vers elle ses yeux gris, brillants d'incertitude. Par où devait-il commencer ?

« Euh … Déjà, excuse-moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Mais je savais qu'en venant avant, soit tu ne voudrais pas me parler soit tu te serais acharnée sur moi parce que c'était encore trop frais. »

Un point pour lui. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais elle resta silencieuse et l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

« C'était long dix jours, non ? »

« Tu as trouvé ça long ? » releva-t-elle.

Sa fierté en prit un coup. À l'entendre, avec le détachement dans sa voix, il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir trouvé ces dix jours abominablement longs.

« Un peu. Enfin … Ça faisait quand même quatre mois qu'on se voyait quasiment tous les jours, qu'on se couchait et qu'on se réveillait ensemble, là j'avais que mes yeux pour pleurer. »

Elle contint un sourire alors qu'il jouait nerveusement avec sa chevalière. Il ne la regardait plus, son regard jonglait entre le bout de ses pieds et ses mains. Il poursuivit.

« Tu sais, j'ai plus l'habitude de tout ça. J'ai plus l'habitude du début de relation qu'il faut construire, d'apprendre à faire avec les envies, les besoins et les ressentis de l'autre. J'ai vécu toute ma vie d'adulte avec Astoria, tout était simple entre nous, tout était déjà fait. Et là depuis qu'elle est partie, je dois gérer seul. Je m'en sors, mais c'est pas facile. Alors tu vois … J'adore ce qu'il se passe entre nous, tu le sais, et je fais de mon mieux mais visiblement j'ai merdé. »

Elle sentait à sa voix hésitante qu'il était malgré tout sincère. Qu'il pataugeait, qu'il réapprenait à côtoyer quelqu'un autre que son fils. Une femme, avec son caractère.

« Peu importe Drago. » commença Hermione. « Je m'en fiche de ça. Je me fiche de l'instabilité des débuts d'une histoire tant que les sentiments sont là. T'as ton caractère, j'ai le mien, on fait avec c'est pas ça le problème. »

« Oui le problème c'était mon père, je le sais. »

« Pas du tout. » rectifia Hermione. « Enfin … Si, bien entendu que c'était le début du problème parce que j'ai très mal pris tout ce qu'il m'a dit, surtout qu'en y réfléchissant, il faisait tout ça pour me blesser, pour me faire partir au quart de tour et moi j'ai pas marché, j'ai couru. J'aurais du t'écouter et laisser couler. »

Il releva vivement le regard, un sourcil arqué par l'interrogation.

« C'est moi qui viens pour m'excuser, et c'est toi qui reconnais que j'ai eu raison ? »

« Au temps pour moi, je divague. Je t'écoute, continue. »

Un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, elle le laissa finalement se débrouiller comme un grand garçon qu'il était.

« Et maintenant excuse-moi d'avoir été un con de première. Je ne t'ai pas soutenue face à mon père alors que j'aurais du. Je n'ai pas été le Roméo rêvé, je l'admets. »

Le sourire mesquin s'effaça au profit d'un sourire beaucoup plus doux et plus léger.

« Tu … Tu as lu la pièce ? »

« Deux fois. Et je pense que c'est la plus belle histoire d'amour que j'ai pu lire. J'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit, mon père a été comme le père Montaigu à essayer de nous éloigner sous prétexte que ta famille et la mienne seraient rivales. Mais j'aurais du être comme Roméo et défier l'autorité paternelle pour suivre ma Juliette. »

Le coeur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Il avait les mots justes.

« Je connais ta relation avec ton père, elle est ce qu'elle est, mais j'aurais aimé être défendue. J'ai eu l'impression que tu ne tenais pas tant que ça à moi pour le laisser dire ça. »

« J'ai merdé mais ça arrivera plus. Il faut que je prenne des responsabilités d'adulte, que je fasse face à des nouvelles réactions de mon père et que je gère. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. »

Sentant la sincérité dans sa voix, elle se détendit un peu plus et rapprocha son fauteuil du sien, de façon à ce qu'assis, leurs genoux se touchent.

« Dis moi seulement que j'ai tort de croire que si tu ne m'as pas défendue, c'est parce que tu tiens moins à moi que ce que moi je tiens à toi. »

Les mains du blond vinrent se glisser sur les genoux de sa voisine. Son regard gris pétillait d'honnêteté.

« Je suis un peu un handicapé des sentiments mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je tiens à toi et que c'est pas le père Montaigu qui va changer quoi que ce soit à ce que je ressens. »

Et elle craqua la première.

Ses mains venant se joindre derrière sa nuque, elle vint attraper ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Baiser qu'il lui rendit sans réfléchir. Son parfum lui monta au nez et elle se rendit compte à quel point elle adorait son odeur à la fois douce et sucrée. Elle le sentit s'avancer un peu plus, une de ses jambes glissant entre les siennes.

« Tu m'as manqué … » avoua-t-il dans un souffle, les pommettes un peu rougies par son aveu.

« C'est mauvais signe ça. Tu t'habitues beaucoup trop à ma présence, ça va te jouer des tours. »

Elle ricana en appuyant son front contre le sien, constatant que lui ne riait pas tant que ça. Il ne se sentait pas soutenu dans son aveu, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de tant ouvrir son coeur. Alors elle lui offrit un léger baiser avant de reprendre.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, espèce d'idiot. »

Le coeur gonflé à bloc, il l'embrassa à son tour avec suffisamment de force pour la faire s'adosser complètement dans son fauteuil. Les mains reposant sur les accoudoirs, de chaque côtés d'elle, il la toisait de son regard Malefoyen.

« Juliette pardonne son Roméo ? »

« Seulement s'il promet de ne plus laisser le patriarche et Lady Montaigu interférer dans son histoire avec la fille unique des Capulet. »

Souriante, elle glissa ses deux mains dans sa crinière blonde et elle l'entendit ronronner comme un chaton sous son geste.

« Il le jure sur la tête de Benvolio. » promit-il, fier d'avoir retenu les personnages de la pièce.

Et devant le sourire fier d'Hermione, il ne put que sourire doublement. Elle serra ses doigts dans sa jungle peroxydée quand il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec encore plus de force comme si leurs échanges lui avaient tellement manqué qu'il cherchait à retrouver leur passion commune.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'embrasser Drago et que je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures à le faire mais … j'ai du travail. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard cette semaine. »

Boudeur, il se rassit sur son fauteuil.

« Toi, tu as pris du retard dans ton travail ? »

« Oui parce que mon esprit était beaucoup trop occupé par un certain héritier au trône des Malefoy qui ne daignait pas lever le petit doigt pour venir me présenter ses plus plates excuses. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à rattraper ton retard ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Shacklebolt a dit que je serai toujours le bienvenu au Ministère alors pourquoi pas appliquer ce qu'il a dit. »

« Tu sais que t'es fantastique ? » fit-elle en se redressant pour venir s'installer sur ses cuisses, ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, il prit son plus bel air fier et supérieur.

« J'aime bien qu'on me le dise, ça flatte mon égo. »

Elle lui tapa l'arrière de la tête, ce qui valut un couinement désapprobateur à Drago.

« Ton égo n'a pas besoin d'être flatté j'en suis sûre. »

Après encore quelques petites minutes à roucouler dans la « pièce sur demande », ils rejoignirent le bureau d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse rattraper, avec lui, son retard accumulé toute la semaine précédente. Elle débutait une nouvelle semaine et elle ne voulait pas s'embourber encore plus dans ses dossiers alors elle comptait sur son efficacité et sa volonté couplées à celles de Drago pour se mettre à jour.

Drago s'avéra être un partenaire de choc. Très investi et très consciencieux, son implication permit à Hermione de boucler en une après-midi une grande partie des affaires qui s'accumulaient depuis une semaine sur son bureau. La matinée du lendemain suffirait largement pour qu'elle termine et qu'elle soit enfin à jour. Penchée sur le bureau pour remercier d'un baiser son assistant d'une journée, elle tourna la tête vers la porte pour accueillir Harry qui venait d'entrer sans frapper.

« Harry James Potter, on toque aux portes avant d'entrer. Mais maintenant que tu es là, que nous vaut ta visite ? »

Elle ne s'empêcha pas d'embrasser Drago avant de se rassoir, laissant les deux hommes se saluer d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire mi-gêné mi-poli.

« Premièrement je voulais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide avant que je ne parte, mais visiblement j'arrive trop tard. »

« Drago m'a beaucoup aidé je te remercie, je suis presque à jour dans mes dossiers. »

« Bien. Et je voulais vous inviter à dîner à la maison ce soir. »

Un peu étonné qu'il emploi le pluriel, signifiant qu'il était donc lui aussi invité, Drago arqua un sourcil à l'attention d'Harry.

« Je … Tu … Moi … Moi ? »

« Non le pape. Evidemment toi aussi, maintenant l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. »

« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça Potter mais c'est avec plaisir que je viendrai dîner chez toi. »

« Sauf que si tu m'appelles encore une fois par mon nom de famille, tu mangeras dans le jardin. »

Draco lâcha un petit rire.

« Entendu. »

« Alors à tout à l'heure. »

Harry s'éclipsa après les avoir salué d'un petit signe de la main, et Drago se rassit correctement, découvrant une Hermione les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec un petit sourire dessiné à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » fit Drago d'une voix rauque.

« Rien. C'est juste … étonnant de vous voir parler tous les deux de manière totalement civilisée en dehors d'un cadre professionnel comme la dernière fois. »

« Totalement civilisée ? Il a quand même laissé sous-entendre qu'il me ferait dîner dans le jardin, j'appelle pas ça être civilisé moi. » se plaignit Drago, tel un enfant.

« Parce que tu ne fais pas d'efforts pour l'être, toi aussi. Tu crois que c'est civilisé de ta part de l'appeler par son patronyme ? Je te rappelle qu'il a cessé de t'appeler Malefoy ou la fouine depuis un bon moment. »

Drago frissonna à peine eut-elle évoqué la fouine, se remémorant la raison pour laquelle il avait hérité de cet affreux surnom.

« Je vais faire des efforts, c'est promis. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, barbe qu'il avait laissé pousser plus de que raison depuis une dizaine de jours.

Silencieusement, Hermione rangeait ses papiers et dossiers dans les casiers prévus à cet effet, lorgnant régulièrement du coin de l'oeil sur son Roméo qui griffonnait sur un parchemin. Elle essayait de voir ce qu'il écrivait, curieuse, mais son écriture était tellement fine, italique et indéchiffrable qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Il avait cependant l'air concentré, ses sourcils un peu froncés et ses dents mordillant régulièrement le coin de sa lèvre inférieure. À qui pouvait-il écrire pour être si concentré ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête quand elle sentit son regard gris se poser vers elle, ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'elle l'observait même si c'était tout à fait le cas.

« Mes parents sont repartis en Irlande, ils ont pris Scorpius avec eux. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ils avaient envie de l'avoir quelques jours, il avait envie d'aller voir les moutons et la mer, et j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. »

« Seul ? » releva-t-elle en rangeant son dernier dossier.

« Ou presque. »

« Pourrais-tu, éventuellement, cesser de parler par énigme s'il te plaît ? Ça devient difficile de te suivre. »

« Pas très vive d'esprit, la Gryffondor. » se moqua-t-il en évitant de justesse une plume qu'elle lui lançait en pleine figure.

« Ce n'est pas une question de vivacité d'esprit ! C'est une question de clarté dans tes propos. Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça. Je suis censée deviner ce que tu penses et je n'y parviens pas parce que, dieu merci, je ne suis pas dans ta tête. »

Il papillonna des yeux en la fixant.

« J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi sans avoir à surveiller mon fils en permanence. Ai-je été assez clair, miss Granger, ou vous désirez de plus amples explications ? »

Piquant un fard monstrueux, elle se sentit bête de n'avoir pas compris du premier coup que s'il voulait être « seul, ou presque » cela voulait implicitement dire qu'elle était comprise dans le projet.

« C'est très clair. »

Amusé par sa réaction rougissante, Drago était venu l'embrasser. Ils avaient convenu de chacun rentrer chez soi pour se préparer et Drago rejoindrait Hermione chez elle pour transplaner ensemble jusque chez Harry et Ginny.

 **BANLIEUE DE LONDRES.**

Harry et Ginny Potter avaient emménagé dans un village à quelques petits kilomètres de Londres à peine Harry eut été embauché comme Auror au Ministère de la Magie. C'était un village de campagne, les maisons étaient éloignées les unes des autres, laissant aux habitants un espace vital relativement grand. Ils avaient choisi une maison sans prétention, reflétant leur personnalité à tous les deux : simple et sans artifice. Elle était suffisamment grande pour eux deux, avec une pièce en plus pour accueillir la descendance Potter un jour. Ils disposaient d'un grand jardin qui serait d'une grande utilité pour occuper la descendance en question quand il ou elle grandira.

Les Potter avaient l'habitude de recevoir Hermione à dîner. En revanche, ce dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, c'était de recevoir Hermione accompagnée de quelqu'un d'autre que de Ron, encore plus de Drago Malefoy. Les relations étaient différentes et apaisées maintenant mais il n'en restait pas moins un ancien détestable Serpentard, même repenti. Harry avait du mal à cacher sa nervosité à sa femme, qui terminait de mettre le couvert.

« Chéri, tu devrais te détendre. On ne reçoit pas la famille royale, seulement Hermione et Drago. »

« Je sais Gin'. » soupira Harry qui feuilletait les nouvelles plus trop fraîches de La Gazette du Sorcier. « Mais c'est la première fois que je vais partager ma table avec Malefoy. »

« Et Drago est un être humain comme toi. Tu sais très bien qu'Hermione ne se serait pas tant rapprochée de lui s'il était toujours aussi imbuvable. »

« Tu as raison. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est différent. »

Il aida Ginny à placer les verres et les petites choses à grignoter à l'apéritif sur la table basse du salon. A vrai dire, il était nerveux à propos d'autre chose et Ginny le savait.

À peine eut-il posé le dernier verre sur la table qu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Ginny se chargea d'aller ouvrir, souriant en découvrant son amie dans une élégante robe noire, avec à son bras, un Drago Malefoy en chemise blanche et pantalon cintré. Ils ne recevaient pas la famille royale mais ils étaient sur leur 31 tous les deux et elle devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient parfaitement assorti et qu'ils formaient un couple harmonieux. Elle embrassa Hermione sur la joue et fit la bise à Drago qui offrit à Harry une bouteille de vin dont il avait confié le prix à Hermione, qui avait aussitôt frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en réalisant qu'une simple bouteille de vin pouvait coûter si cher.

« Ça sent terriblement bon Gin' ! Qu'est ce que tu nous as fait ? » demanda Hermione en trottinant déjà jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant volontairement derrière elle un Drago démuni de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce qu'Harry.

Comprenant le manège d'Hermione, la dernière née des Weasley avait suivi son amie dans la cuisine, laissant son mari dans le même état de gêne que Drago. Les deux hommes se regardaient en souriant, un peu crispés, aucun des deux n'osant briser le silence le premier.

Et puis finalement Harry prit les devants en invitant Drago dans le salon.

« On ouvre ta bouteille et je te sers un verre ? »

« Volontiers, Harry. » insista Drago avec un sourire mi-provocateur, mi-plaisantin, auquel Harry répondit d'un petit rire.

Ignorant les envies des femmes, il remplit seulement deux verres de vin et s'assit dans un fauteuil, en face de Drago qui avait prit place dans le canapé.

« C'est chouette comme coin ici. » commença Drago. « Vous êtes au calme au moins, ça doit te changer de la folie que tu dois connaître tous les jours avec ton travail. »

Etonné de la facilité avec laquelle Drago démarrait la conversation sans un iota d'hésitation ou de faux semblant, Harry se laissa entraîner.

« Complètement. T'imagines pas le bien que ça fait de rentrer à la maison et de n'entendre aucun bruit à part la nature. »

« Reposant. J'ai presque ça au Manoir. À la seule exception que le silence est très régulièrement brisé par la voix de mon fils qui a perdu ses jouets, a cassé un truc ou s'est coincé la main dans les barreaux de son lit. »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« J'ai du mal à t'imaginer papa … »

« J'ai eu du mal à m'imaginer moi aussi. En fait avant de rencontrer la mère de mon fils, j'avais déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi alors m'occuper d'une femme … Et puis j'ai réussi. Et après ça j'avais du mal m'imaginer m'occuper d'un bébé. Mais c'est formidable. »

« Ça fait quel effet, la paternité ? » s'enquit Harry, étonnamment curieux.

« C'est … », il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler les pensées qui courraient dans sa tête, « C'est à la fois merveilleux et à la fois totalement flippant. T'as peur de foirer quelque chose, de ne pas gérer, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de mal faire, même si à côté de toi t'as une femme qui elle n'angoisse pas du tout, ou alors le cache très bien, et te fait sentir totalement à côté de tes pompes. Astoria semblait tout savoir, tout connaître, tout gérer alors que moi j'avais du mal à aligner deux gestes cohérents. Et puis je voyais mon fils s'éveiller, s'épanouir, grandir, et j'évoluais avec lui. Je prenais confiance en moi en même temps que mon fils prenait confiance en lui. »

« Ça t'a changé. T'es vraiment plus le même. » avoua Harry dans un sourire.

« Astoria m'a changé, et par extension mon fils aussi. Ça m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne voulais pas que mon fils devienne une nouvelle version de moi, peut-être en pire. »

« Ça aurait été l'enfer pour ses camarades à Poudlard après. »

« T'imagines ? Un insupportable blond aux cheveux gominés qui a un débit d'insulte plus élevé que la moyenne et qui rabaisse sans arrêt les gens qu'il pense inférieur à lui ? L'enfer. J'aimerais pas aller en cours avec quelqu'un comme ça. »

« T'es loin d'imaginer l'effet que ça fait … » plaisanta Harry, rejoignant Drago dans un rire franc.

Dans la cuisine, Ginny et Hermione espionnaient les moindres faits et gestes de leurs amants respectifs.

« Ils rient ensemble … Demain il neige 'Mione ! »

« Pire que ça, une tempête ! »

Elle aida Ginny avec la sauce de la salade.

« Moi je trouve ça génial, qu'ils s'entendent bien finalement. »

« C'est génial et ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. » reprit Hermione. « Ils ont des caractères différents mais avec l'âge, Drago a pris de l'assurance et de la force. Il est réfléchi et généreux, ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'ils finissent par bien s'entendre. »

« J'en connais un qui serait jaloux … »

« Ron ? » questionna Hermione, reprenant après l'acquiescement de Ginny. « Ça serait son problème. Tout le monde fait des efforts pour s'accepter dans l'histoire. »

« Je me trompe ou tu as encore un peu de rancoeur envers mon frère ? »

« J'en ai encore un peu, oui. Mais j'ai mes torts dans l'histoire alors je ne peux pas totalement le blâmer non plus. Je pense que maintenant, chacun fait sa vie de son côté, chacun met un peu d'eau dans son vin et ça ira beaucoup mieux. »

« Surtout maintenant qu'il ne travaille plus au Ministère. Vous n'aurez plus à vous croiser aussi souvent qu'auparavant, ça sera plus facile. »

« Tu as certainement raison, comme d'habitude. »

Elles rejoignirent ensemble leurs amoureux respectifs, Hermione s'installant tout près de Drago dans le canapé alors que Ginny prenait place sur un autre fauteuil à côté de celui d'Harry. La rouquine se servit du jus de citrouille bien frais, remplissant à sa demande le verre d'Hermione du vin que Drago avait gentiment apporté.

Drago glissa tendrement sa main sur le genou d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci portait son verre à sa bouche. Un doux sourire vint se déposer sur ses lèvres, se calquant sur celui qu'affichait le jeune homme.

« Tiens, Drago, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler depuis quelques temps. Depuis mon mariage à vrai dire. »

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je t'écoute … »

« Hermione a laissé sous entendre ce jour là que tu aurais une collection de balais qui ne rentrerait pas dans ma maison, est-ce bien vrai ? »

Dans un petit rictus, il se détendit légèrement. L'espace d'une seconde il craignait ce qu'Harry pouvait lui lancer à la figure, mais non, il s'agissait seulement d'une rivalité d'anciens attrapeurs. Du regard, il jaugea la taille de la pièce.

« Elle a peut-être légèrement abusé sur l'étendue de ma collection mais on va dire que je me défends sur le sujet, oui. »

« Arrête un peu. » s'opposa Hermione. « Tu as dans ton sous-sol un nombre incalculable de balais. Je suis même sûre que sur la totalité il y en a certains qui sont tellement vieux et usés que tu serais dans l'incapacité de les faire voler. »

« C'est probablement le cas. » approuva Drago. « Mais tu parles à un passionné chérie, c'est comme si je te disais que dans la totalité de tes livres tu en as certainement un quart que tu ne lis jamais, mais que tu gardes. »

« Un point pour toi. »

Elle haussa les épaules, vaincue, alors qu'Harry prenait le relai.

« Tu t'intéresses autant au Quidditch que quand on était adolescents ? »

« Au point d'acheter à mon fils des balais miniatures pour qu'il apprenne à voler avant d'entrer à Poudlard, oui. »

« À ce point là ? » releva Ginny.

« Et au point d'avoir eu en cadeau, pour mes vingt ans, le balais de l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Irlande, celui qu'il avait utilisé pendant toute la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. »

« Mais non ?! » réagirent simultanément Harry et Ginny, leurs yeux grands ouverts et la bouche en un 'o' de surprise.

Pendant que Drago racontait le pourquoi du comment il avait réussi à obtenir cette pièce rare dans sa collection de balais, Hermione était assise dans le fond du canapé, caressant du bout des ongles le dos de son amoureux qui était penché vers l'avant, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Le Quidditch l'ennuyait profondément. Elle avait fait l'effort à Poudlard pour Harry et Ron mais elle détestait ce sport qu'elle trouvait parfois barbare. Et voilà qu'elle s'était rapprochée et mise en couple avec un dingue de Quidditch qui inculquait à son fils les valeurs de ce sport qu'il trouvait si noble, alors elle devait redoubler d'efforts.

Mais là non. Elle se contentait d'écouter distraitement tout en dessinant de vagues motifs abstraits avec ses doigts sur le dos de Drago. Elle était ravie de constater qu'une amitié était en train de naître entre deux camps autrefois adverses et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'un peu se féliciter intérieurement pour cela. Elle aimait voir les yeux rieurs d'Harry quand Drago plaisantait. Elle aimait voir Ginny remettre des mèches rousses derrière ses oreilles quand ses cheveux l'empêchait de voir les réactions de son mari. Elle aimait voir Drago faire glisser sa chevalière sur son annulaire. Elle adorait voir Harry remonter toutes les trente secondes ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index. Elle adorait voir Ginny prendre le dessus sur deux hommes quand il s'agissait de parler Quidditch, son domaine de prédilection. Et elle adorait voir Drago rire de bon coeur à la naïveté d'Harry.

Etait-ce donc ça, le bonheur ?

On s'en rapprochait.

Pour le moment.

Le repas s'était passé sur le même ton que l'apéritif. Drago ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer gentiment d'Harry et de le taquiner, mais Harry n'était pas le dernier pour répliquer face à son ancien ennemi de toujours. Hermione et Ginny étaient donc ravies de constater qu'ils pouvaient partager la même pièce pendant plus d'une heure sans s'arracher mutuellement les cheveux.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on en est au dessert … on a quelque chose à vous dire. » minauda Ginny en glissant vers son mari un regard timide auquel il répondit par un franc sourire.

Les yeux un peu plissés, Hermione les regardait tour à tour.

« Est-ce que cette annonce nécessite qu'on se cramponne à notre chaise ? »

« Hum … Drago devrait avoir une réaction modérée mais toi, je te connais, tu vas bondir. »

Les mots d'Harry firent accélérer les battements de son coeur. Il la connaissait par coeur, plus que quiconque, et s'il disait qu'elle allait bondir à cette annonce, c'est qu'elle allait réellement le faire.

« Dis-moi tout avant que je ne te fasse cracher le morceau en utilisant la force, ou au minimum ma baguette. »

« T'en serais pas capable … »

« Oh, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable quand elle a réellement envie de quelque chose … Moi je sais. » témoigna Drago en s'attirant une grimace de la part d'Hermione.

« Harry James Potter, nom d'une chouette, dépêche-toi. » s'impatienta la jeune femme.

Harry regarda Ginny qui lui rendit son sourire avant de se lancer.

« Je suis enceinte. De trois mois. »

Drago, qui affichait un sourire simple comme s'il se doutait de la nouvelle, regarda Hermione qui, vraisemblablement, avait été mise sur pause. Ses yeux chocolat étaient écarquillés, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, aucune partie de son corps ne bougeait et elle fixait Harry et Ginny sans avoir la moindre autre réaction. Le jeune homme claqua des doigts devant les yeux d'Hermione pour la faire réagir, ce qui la fit tressauter en clignant rapidement des yeux.

« Tu … Tu viens de dire que tu es enceinte ou j'ai rêvé ? »

La naïveté d'Hermione fit rire les trois autres protagonistes.

« Si tu as rêvé, alors on est tous les quatre dans le même rêve ! » se moqua Harry.

« Mais je … tu … enfin vous … aaaaaaah ! Mais c'est formidable ! »

Elle bondit effectivement, comme l'avait prédit Harry, de sa chaise pour aller de leur côté de la table. Elle passa ses bras autour d'eux pour les serrer très fort près d'elle. Cette nouvelle gonflait son coeur d'une nouvelle énergie, comme si leurs vies prenaient une nouvelle direction. Ce bébé Potter/Weasley était uniquement porteur de bonnes nouvelles, d'un nouveau départ, d'un renouveau et elle ne pouvait réellement exprimer à quel point elle était heureuse pour eux. À ses yeux, Harry et Ginny étaient un exemple, une couple modèle, la réussite en somme, l'accomplissement d'une vie. Trouver sa moitié, se marier, avoir un enfant. Elle savait que ce nouveau né serait chéri comme pas deux et qu'il trouverait sa place dans un environnement aimant.

« Je pourrais être sa marraine ? » glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de Ginny, sans pour autant vraiment chuchoter.

« Qui d'autre ? Parce que si tu crois qu'Harry va me laisser le choix sur le parrain … Donc je lui impose la marraine. »

« Je suis ravie pour vous. Je vous aime tellement. »

Après avoir embrassé ses amis sur la joue avec toute la force dont elle était gagnée par cette nouvelle, elle rejoignit sa place. Harry remplissait les verres de champagne pour eux trois, et d'une boisson non alcoolisée pour Ginny. Hermione regarda Drago avec un sourire qui était la représentation même du sourire heureux.

« As-tu conscience que … »

Elle fut interrompue par un violent tambourinement contre la porte d'entrée. Tous les quatre regardèrent vers la porte, interloqués. Qui pouvait venir à cette heure tardive et presque démonter la porte en frappant contre ? Les hommes avaient respectivement porté la main à leur ceinture pour se saisir de leur baguette, comme s'ils sentaient un danger arriver. Harry prit les devants et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Alderson et Bennet, deux de ses collègues Aurors à qui il sourit franchement alors qu'eux, n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie de sourire.

« Vous avez senti qu'on fêtait quelque chose au champagne alors vous êtes venus ? » plaisanta Harry, remarquant trop tard que s'ils étaient en tenue de travail ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient envie de trinquer.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Drago Malefoy est ici ? »

« Euh … oui mais pourquoi ? »

Il se fit écarter violemment du chemin par Alderson qui brandissait sa baguette d'un air grave, la pointant sur Drago qui ne trouva rien d'autre à faire à part se défendre en pointant lui aussi sa baguette sur l'Auror.

« Range ta baguette, Malefoy. » gronda Bennet à côté.

« Attendez, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiéta Hermione en se levant, se mettant entre Drago et les deux Aurors.

« Drago Malefoy est en état d'arrestation, sur ordre du Ministre de la Magie. Il va falloir coopérer Malefoy sinon ça va mal se finir pour toi. »

Les mots d'Alderson résonnaient dans la tête d'Hermione, faisant s'affoler son coeur et lui donnant un soudain haut le coeur. En état d'arrestation ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Qu'avait-il fait qui nécessite le débarquement de deux des Aurors les plus qualifiés du Ministère de la Magie, à vingt-trois heures, dans le salon d'Harry ? Ces derniers temps, hormis les dix derniers jours, elle avait été constamment avec lui, elle l'aurait su s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, non ? Ses pensées couraient dans tous les sens dans son cerveau à lui en donner mal à la tête.

« Non mais … Attendez, il faut … non, mais … il doit y avoir un malentendu ! » bafouilla Hermione pendant que Bennet liait les mains de Drago dans son dos avec des liens magiques, invisibles, et particulièrement serrés qui le faisaient grimacer de douleur.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes en voyant Drago démuni et soumis aux Aurors. Il la fixait de ses yeux gris ternes, lui murmurant sans que le son ne sorte de sa bouche, de ne pas s'inquiéter et que tout irait bien. Mais non, tout n'irait pas bien non. Pas en le sachant entre les mains du Ministère de cette façon. Elle fonça jusqu'à lui et plaqua ses mains sur ses joues. Le souffle court, sa poitrine écrasée contre son torse, elle sentait leurs deux coeurs battre à des rythmes irréguliers.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te reprochent, ce que tu as fait ou pas fait, mais peu importe, je vais te sortir de là, fais moi confiance. »

Drago opina du chef en serrant les dents. Il avait qu'une seule envie, hurler son désaccord et son mécontentement mais les liens dans son dos lui faisant déjà assez mal, il n'avait pas envie d'aggraver son cas.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'effleurer ses lèvres qu'ils avaient tous transplané, même Harry.


	19. Le jugement dernier

**Hey hey hey tout le monde.**  
 **Il y a quelques semaines je vous avais dit que cette histoire toucherait bientôt à sa fin ... Et c'est le moment. Ce chapitre est le dernier (vous êtes tristes ? moi aussi j'vous jure.) On se retrouve à la fin pour une petite note ? Merci pour votre fidélité à chaque chapitre.**

 **Dramione love : Ce chapitre met fin au suspens !**  
 **Luciole : Ah, ravie de savoir que nous sommes au moins deux à le trouver très sexy même à travers de simples écrits lol. J'avoue j'avoue, c'est mon petit côté sadique mais à côté de ça j'vous aime bien hein :D Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité.**  
 **Amanda : Wahou, quel courage ! Merci à toi en tout cas :)**

* * *

Comment tout avait pu dégringoler aussi vite ? Comment avait-elle pu passer de l'ivresse et de l'excitation à propos de l'annonce de la grossesse de Ginny au désespoir d'avoir vu Drago partir sous ses yeux impuissants ? Hermione, les bras ballants le long du corps, fixait depuis dix minutes un point vague dans l'espace, là où Harry, Drago, Alderson et Bennet avaient transplané pendant que Ginny ne savait que dire ou que faire pour sortir son amie de cette situation.

La rousse tenta bien de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Hermione mais elle ne réagit pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours bloqués dans le vide et on aurait même dit qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer.

« 'Mione … Ne te fais pas de soucis, ça doit être qu'un simple malentendu. Harry va s'en occuper et Drago sera innocenté en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. » chuchota Hermione, comme à bout de souffle. « Peut-être que … je sais pas, peut-être qu'il n'a pas tant changé qu'il en donne l'air et qu'il a fait des choses abominables, pourquoi le Ministère l'aurait arrêté sinon ? »

« Tu es quand même la mieux placée pour affirmer qu'il est rentré dans les rangs. »

« On n'est pas à l'abri d'un mensonge Ginny. Notre histoire entière s'est construite sur un mensonge alors tu sais, on n'est plus à ça près. »

Interpellée par la révélation d'Hermione, Ginny l'entraîna dans le salon où elle servit à son amie un autre verre de vin.

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par « Notre histoire entière s'est construite sur un mensonge » ? »

Hermione soupira tout en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« À votre mariage, on n'était pas vraiment ensemble. On a monté toute une histoire pour blesser Ron qui venait de se mettre avec Maddie … Je sais, ce n'est pas bien, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là Ginny ! Garde ce regard pour ton mari quand il rentre avec le cerveau noyé dans l'hydromel à cause de George et ses soirées entre hommes. »

« Vous nous avez menti ? »

« Oui … Mais au début seulement. En fait ce mensonge a été une sorte de tremplin. Ensuite on s'est réellement rapproché et notre histoire maintenant n'est pas un mensonge, tout est vrai. »

« Je ne vais pas revenir là dessus, c'est du passé, même si ça ne me plaît pas du tout que vous nous ayez tous pris pour des imbéciles. Mais soit. Tu penses vraiment que Drago aurait pu faire quelque chose de mal ? »

Son verre de vin à la main, la brune regardait la rousse avec une tête de six pieds de long. Bien sûr que non elle ne pensait pas que Drago avait pu retomber dans ses travers passés mais elle était tellement mal et se sentait tellement impuissante qu'elle envisageait n'importe quoi.

« Non … Je le connais, enfin je pense le connaître maintenant et avoir cerné l'homme qu'il est. Il n'aurait rien fait de dangereux ou de malhonnête. Il protège son fils et replonger dans ses mauvaises habitudes mettrait Scorpius en danger. »

« Alors il ne sera pas loin de toi bien longtemps 'Mione. Je vois l'état dans lequel ça te met de l'avoir vu partir ainsi. »

« Ça me tort le bide. Ça me donne mal au crâne d'essayer de trouver une explication à tout ça, ça me donne la nausée d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement subir. Je sais comment ils traitent les personnes arrêtées sur ordre ministériel Ginny, ils pourraient lui faire du mal. »

« Pas si Harry s'assure qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Tu sais à quel point Shacklebolt respecte Harry et ses opinions, il l'écoutera. »

« Tu penses vraiment ? »

Du regard, Ginny essayait de rassurer Hermione. Assise à côté d'elle, elle serra ses deux mains entre les siennes.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets. On fera tout pour que ça se passe bien. »

Un microscopique sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle n'osait imaginer la même scène se passant chez elle ou au Manoir, sans avoir sa meilleure amie à ses côtés pour la réconforter. Comme une enfant, elle se blottit dans les bras réconfortants de Ginny, apaisée par le soulèvement régulier de sa cage thoracique et les battements de son coeur.

« Ginny … »

« Hum ? »

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. »

« Ça ne fait aucun doute 'Mione. »

 **MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE.**

Les cellules hautement surveillées du sous-sol du Ministère de la Magie avaient été vidées suite au jugement d'Antonin Dolohov et de ses sbires, mais cela ne serait que de courte durée. Mortellement silencieux, Drago venait de se faire jeter comme un mal propre dans une de ces cellules par Alderson et Bennet. Il s'accrocha aux barreaux contre lesquels il avait vu Dolohov se lamenter quelques mois plus tôt.

« Est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir la raison de ma venue ici, les gars ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un naturel déconcertant.

« Tais-toi un peu Malefoy. Tu sauras rapidement à quelle sauce tu vas être mangé et si j'étais toi, je ne la ramènerai pas trop. »

« Tu sais que ce côté méchant ne te va pas Bennet ? Surtout après t'avoir vu flipper devant deux mangemorts ? »

Bennet s'approcha suffisamment des barreaux pour sentir le souffle de Drago s'écraser contre son visage. Le blond affichait un sourire provocateur qui déstabilisait l'Auror, mais ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître.

« Tu vas croupir ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours Malefoy. Tu ne reverras plus jamais ton fils et Hermione, on va te regarder mourir. »

Même si son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine parce que oui, effectivement, il avait peur de crever ici comme un rat, Drago essayait de faire bonne figure devant les Aurors. Le plus angoissant dans l'histoire, c'était surtout de ne pas savoir ce qu'on lui reprochait.

Alderson et Bennet avaient disparus de son champ de vision, le laissant en tête à tête avec ses pensées dans cette geôle miteuse dans laquelle il avait pris tellement de plaisir à voir Dolohov devenir fou. Il soupira longuement et alla s'assoir sur le semblant de matelas qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, couinant lorsqu'il sentit un bout de ressort lui piquer la fesse. Il se frotta le visage, essayant de creuser dans sa mémoire et dans ses souvenirs même les plus détaillés, pourquoi il se retrouvait ici. Il était irréprochable depuis longtemps maintenant, il était respectable et dans les rangs, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse compromettre son intégrité aux yeux du Ministre de la Magie ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'un visage connu - et aimé ou du moins apprécié - se pointe à l'angle de ce sinistre couloir.

* * *

Très peu de personnes avaient accès au Ministère à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et Harry était dans le lot. Cela faisait partie de certains de ses privilèges en tant que chef du Bureau des Aurors. Il avait transplané presque en même temps que ses collègues et Drago, mais il avait patienté caché que les deux Aurors enferment Drago et quittent le Ministère. Sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, c'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'il avait rejoint l'aile du sous-sol où se trouvaient les cellules spéciales.

« Psst, Drago ! »

L'héritier Malefoy leva subitement la tête à l'entente de son prénom et plissa les sourcils en constatant qu'il était toujours aussi seul qu'auparavant. Croyant à une blague de son subconscient, il soupira avant de s'allonger doucement, faisant attention à se pas s'enfoncer un ressort sauvage dans le crâne.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Drago ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa violemment, cette fois persuadé que ce n'était pas un travers de son imagination puisqu'il avait distinctement reconnu la voix d'Harry.

« Harry ? » tenta-t-il en dégageant des cheveux de devant ses yeux. « T'es où ? »

Il se mit péniblement debout et s'approcha des barreaux.

« Sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire on est tout seul ici. »

« Et si Shacklebolt décide de venir vérifier le travail de ses agents et vient voir si tu es bien dans ta cellule ? Non crois-moi, c'est mieux que je sois là-dessous. »

« T'es aussi inconscient et désobéissant que quand t'étais ado. Tu ne t'es pas amélioré en grandissant. »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de repenser à notre adolescence, Drago ? »

« Un point pour toi. Je suis ici pour quoi alors ? »

« Pour le moment je n'en ai aucune idée, mais demain matin à la première heure je serai dans le bureau de Shacklebolt pour avoir des explications. Il doit y avoir un malentendu Drago, c'est obligé. »

Drago tenta un semblant de sourire.

« Ça me fait extrêmement bizarre de ne pas te voir, j'ai l'impression de parler à personne. Mais merci de croire en mon innocence, c'est sympa. »

« Je fais confiance à Hermione et à ce que j'ai pu apercevoir de toi depuis que vous êtes ensemble. »

À la simple évocation d'Hermione, le petit sourire de Drago s'évanouit. Il ne voulait pas que cette situation la mette en danger. Il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle allait s'impliquer et il était d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas l'avoir vue débarquer en courant, les cheveux désordonnés et toute débraillée.

« Je veux juste que tu me fasses une promesse Harry. »

« Oui, je te promets de te faire sortir d'ici et de prouver que tu es innocent, quoi qu'on puisse te reprocher, de fondé ou non. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça. » réfuta Drago. « Tiens Hermione à l'écart de tout ça. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher mais on ne sait jamais. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit impliquée. »

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Tu penses réellement que ça va être possible de la garder en dehors de tout ça ? Elle doit déjà être en train d'élaborer le meilleur plan pour te faire sortir d'ici avant demain matin. »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre de quoi que ce soit. »

« À partir du moment où tu n'as rien à te reprocher, il ne lui arrivera rien, même si je comprends que tu veuilles la protéger. »

« Harry … » souffla Drago. « Tu sais comme moi que s'ils ont envie de me laisser ici, ils le feront. Ils me trouveront une casserole, quelque chose que j'ai fait, qui ne leur a pas plu et qui mérite que je sois condamné. »

« Ta famille et toi avez été innocentés et blanchis de tout soupçon, ils ne peuvent pas t'enfermer pour tes travers passés. »

« Ils vont se gêner. Une famille comme la mienne dérange Harry, tu le sais, blanchis ou non. »

Il entendit Harry souffler sous sa cape. Il savait qu'il avait raison.

« Toujours est-il que je vais tout faire pour te faire sortir d'ici et que je te promets d'essayer de garder 'Mione en dehors de tout ça. Mais je ne promets rien, ne te fais pas trop d'illusions à ce sujet. Tu la connais. »

« Merci Harry. Enfin, merci à la voix de Harry et à son corps invisible. »

« Courage Drago. »

Il ne le vit bien évidemment pas partir mais il entendit ses chaussures résonner contre le sol. Et voilà, maintenant il était seul. Ou du moins accompagné de ses pensées moroses.

* * *

Voilà cinq jours que Drago était enfermé. Cinq jours pendant lesquels Hermione n'avait pas eu le droit de le voir. Cinq jours où elle et Harry avaient remué ciel et terre pour connaître la raison de cet emprisonnement. Cinq jours que Shacklebolt taisait le pourquoi du comment. Cinq jours qu'Hermione ne dormait pas tant son cerveau était focalisé sur Drago qui devait tourner en rond dans cette cellule.

Cinq jours que le Ministre de la Magie, le président sorcier et les membres du Magenmagot préparaient l'audience de Drago Malefoy.

Lorsque le président sorcier avait demandé à Drago s'il souhaitait être représenté par quelqu'un, il avait choisi Hermione. Harry l'avait convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas mieux que la logique, le franc-parler, la conviction et le courage d'Hermione pour le représenter et éventuellement le défendre.

L'audience de Drago avait lieu en début d'après-midi et Hermione avait obtenu le droit de le voir dès le matin pour préparer sa défense. Elle tournait en rond dans une salle du sous-sol qui était dépourvue de décoration et de meubles, et qui exprimait la neutralité des camps. Elle faisait les cent pas en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce, et elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Drago mal rasé, cerné et poignets liés dans le dos. L'agent qui était en charge de son transfert de la cellule jusqu'à la pièce neutre s'éclipsa silencieusement, laissant les deux amants se dévorer des yeux sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose faire le premier pas.

« Tu crois que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ou il y a une barrière magique autour de toi qui m'empêcherait de t'approcher ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

« Essaye un peu … »

C'est tout en se mordillant le coin de la lèvre qu'elle s'approcha lentement de Drago, constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle à leur rapprochement. Se libérant alors totalement, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements mais il mit suffisamment de passion dans le baiser pour qu'elle en ressente les effets. Elle se détacha lentement de lui, logeant ses mains au creux de sa nuque. Ses yeux rivés dans ses orbes anthracites et le souffle court, elle avait le coeur qui battait la chamade tant elle était heureuse de se retrouver si proche de lui. Ces cinq jours avaient été abominablement longs.

« Pourquoi je suis là Hermione ? Dis moi que tu le sais. » supplia Drago, accompagnant sa supplique d'un regard de chien battu tout à fait convaincant.

Shacklebolt avait finalement cédé et lui avait avoué la raison de la venue de Drago ici. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Je le sais, oui. »

Le regard triste d'Hermione ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ses yeux brillaient, comme si elle allait pleurer. Inquiet, les sourcils froncés, Drago se demandait vraiment à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

« Dis-moi. »

« Il faudra que tu sois fort Dray. » conseilla Hermione, ses mains venant se loger dans sa nuque. « Tout ça va certainement rouvrir des plaies qui était refermées … »

« Qu'est ce qu'on me reproche ? Je te jure sur la tête de mon fils que je n'ai rien fait ! »

Les mots de Drago faisaient écho dans sa tête et lui donnait mal au coeur. Elle le savait qu'il était innocent mais elle le sentait tellement vulnérable et affaibli psychologiquement par ces cinq jours d'enfermement.

« Je le sais. » commença-t-elle avant de prendre une inspiration. « Ils t'accusent d'avoir tué Astoria. »

« QUOI ?! » hurla le blond en ayant un mouvement de recul.

« Calme toi je t'en prie ! Je sais que tu ne l'as pas tuée, je l'ai vu. »

Elle s'était approchée à nouveau de lui pour serrer doucement son visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs.

« Mais … Pourquoi moi ? C'était ma femme, la mère de mon fils, pourquoi je l'aurais tuée ? »

« Parce qu'avant son transfert d'ici à Azkaban, Dolohov a hurlé à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il n'était pas coupable de tout ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il a avoué être coupable de l'évasion des mangemorts d'Azkaban mais pas du meurtre d'Astoria. »

« Mais qu'ils lui fassent boire du Véritaserum, et qu'il s'étouffe avec, et ils verront bien qu'il est le seul coupable ! »

Hermione essayait désespérément de le calmer par des caresses, mais elle le sentait presque trembler sous ses doigts.

« Ils l'ont fait. Sauf que je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a résisté aux effets de la potion. »

Elle vit Drago froncer les sourcils à ses mots et les détendre dans l'instant, comme s'il venait de percuter quelque chose. Il soupira alors qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard.

« Pendant longtemps, ma tante Bellatrix enseignait l'occlumancie aux mangemorts pour qu'ils puissent justement fermer leur esprit et être moins vulnérables. Dolohov était l'un des plus doués à ce jeu là. Mais j'étais plus fort que lui. »

En tant normal elle aurait rit à sa remarque vantarde sur ses dons d'occlumens, mais l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade.

« Et l'occlumancie peut contrer les effets du Véritaserum. » ponctua-t-il.

« La situation est pire que ce que je pensais … »

Elle baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être défaitiste, mais là cela concernait quelqu'un de cher à son coeur avec un passé si trouble et si engagé du côté obscur de la force que le Magenmagot n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer croupir à Azkaban sans trop de preuves.

« 'Mione regarde-moi. »

Elle ne levait pas la tête, alors il baissa légèrement la sienne pour lui embrasser les cheveux, s'imprégnant au passage de son odeur. Elle finit par lever la tête vers lui, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« On est plus forts que ça, non ? Cette audience ne sera qu'une simple formalité et je serai rapidement dehors, libre et on ira fêter ma libération au chalet des Black après que je me sois rasé parce que ça va faire quinze jours que ma barbe pousse et ça commence à atrocement me gratter. »

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait cette faculté déroutante à tourner les choses en dérision. Elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre que l'agent qui avait mis Drago dans cette pièce quelques minutes plus tôt était venu le lui reprendre. Un dernier regard enflammé échangé, et Drago était installé dans la chaise au centre de la salle d'audience, les poignets et les chevilles liés à la chaise par des chaînes magiques.

Il faisait face à une cinquantaine de personnes qui avaient toutes, sans exception, les yeux braqués sur lui. Il sentait des regards hautains, d'autres dédaigneux, mais aucun compatissants. Ils devaient tous penser qu'il méritait sa place ici, qu'il soit coupable du meurtre d'Astoria ou non. Dans sa poitrine, il sentait son coeur se serrer au fil des minutes qui passaient. Il avait presque eu le temps de compter le nombre de rosaces dessinées au sol que personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche, du moins pour ouvrir l'audience. Oui parce que pour piailler entre eux, là oui il y avait du monde.

« Surtout prenez votre temps … » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Et il semblerait que le Ministre de la Magie l'ait entendu puisqu'il se servit de sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

« Mesdames et messieurs les membres du Magenmagot, monsieur le président sorcier, je déclare ouverte l'audience de monsieur Drago Malefoy ici présent, représenté par miss Hermione Granger ici présente, pour son accusation de meurtre envers madame Astoria Malefoy née Greengrass. »

Shacklebolt posa sa baguette devant lui et laissa le président sorcier relater les faits.

Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien l'histoire et les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé en ce jour tragique. Elle avait vu les souvenirs de Drago mais quelques soirs, quand il se sentait d'humeur à parler, il lui racontait encore l'histoire, avec d'autres détails, d'autres émotions. Elle savait que ça le soulageait et libérait un peu plus chaque jour son coeur d'en parler alors à chaque fois elle l'écoutait attentivement. Pendant le discours du président, son esprit était focalisé sur ce qu'il disait mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Drago qui ne bronchait pas. Il regardait le président sorcier dans les yeux d'un air fier, sans ciller, sans trembler, pour lui montrer qu'il ne se démonterait pas et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« Monsieur Malefoy. » débuta le président. « Pouvez-vous nous raconter votre version des faits s'il vous plaît ? Elle sera comparée avec celle de monsieur Antonin Dolohov. »

Il ravala péniblement sa salive, malgré la boule d'angoisse formée dans sa gorge.

« Ce jour-là je rendais visite à mes parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, à Ballyconneely en Irlande, avec mon fils Scorpius Malefoy et ma défunte femme, Astoria Malefoy. Je connais les habitudes de mes parents et même avant d'entrer dans leur cottage je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai mis Astoria et mon fils derrière moi et j'ai tenté de les protéger comme je le pouvais mais Astoria voulait m'aider. Antonin Dolohov est sorti de la maison de mes parents et a commencé à me provoquer et à nous menacer. Il a lancé le premier sort, un Sectumsempra, que j'ai repoussé. Nous nous sommes battus, lui contre Astoria et moi, et c'est lui qui a gagné en portant le coup fatal. Il a transplané avec d'autres mangemorts juste après avoir lancé un Avada Kedavra contre Astoria. »

Il avait envie d'hurler d'autres choses mais il s'était contenté de rester poli, de ne pas s'emporter, de rester calme, pour que rien ne joue en sa défaveur.

Certains membres du Magenmagot chuchotaient entre eux pendant qu'une petite dame rousse au nez retroussé griffonnait son récit.

« Monsieur Malefoy. Votre récit est à l'opposé de celui raconté par monsieur Dolohov. Ce dernier a été soumis au test du Véritaserum qu'il a passé avec brio puisque même sous l'effet de la potion, son récit restait le même. »

« Vous préférez croire un mangemort toujours en activité malgré la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui plutôt qu'un sorcier repenti ? » questionna calmement Drago.

« Vous étiez vous aussi un mangemort, monsieur Malefoy. En témoigne la marque des ténèbres sur votre avant-bras. »

Le blond glissa un regard sur son bras meurtri avant de regarder le président sorcier.

« Vous remarquerez que ma marque est nettement estompée. Je ne suis plus en activité, monsieur le président, et même lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres agissait encore je ne faisais pas partie de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. »

« Votre père si. »

« Mon père c'est mon père. Moi c'est tout autre chose. Je ne réponds pas des actes de mon père, ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ses choix et ne dois pas être jugé sur ses agissements. »

L'assurance de son petit ami aurait grandement fait sourire Hermione si la situation était moins tendue. Mais elle admirait son courage et sa détermination. La façon dont il se défendait était honorable et il n'avait pas besoin de son intervention pour le moment.

« Passons. Revenons à monsieur Dolohov. Comment justifiez-vous que sa version ait été la même sous Véritaserum si vous clamez que votre version est la bonne ? »

« Du temps où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vivant, Bellatrix Lestrange enseignait l'occlumancie aux partisans pour qu'ils sachent fermer leur esprit en toute circonstance. Antonin Dolohov faisait partie des meilleurs éléments en matière d'occlumancie et je suppose que c'est cette aptitude qui lui a permis de contrer les effets du Véritaserum. »

Fier de l'effet que venait d'avoir sa révélation sur l'assemblée, il profitait qu'ils chuchotent tous entre eux pour glisser un regard accompagné d'un sourire vers Hermione. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était fière de lui et de la façon dont il se débrouillait. Elle restait tout de même très attentive au déroulement de l'audience pour être prête quand le président sorcier lui donnerait la parole.

« Monsieur Malefoy, avez-vous des preuves concernant ce que vous avancez ? » demanda le président.

« Bellatrix Lestrange n'étant plus là pour témoigner, vous devez me faire confiance. » osa l'héritier Malefoy.

« S'il s'avère que vous êtes également entraîné à la pratique de l'occlumancie, comment pouvons-nous vérifier la véracité de vos propos ? »

« La confiance. » affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

Il savait très bien qu'aucune personne dans cette pièce, Hermione mise à part, ne lui ferait confiance mais il essayait de gagner du temps sur la suite des événements.

« Admettons que vous ayez raison à ce sujet-là et que nous vous accordions le bénéfice du doute. Comment pourrions-nous vérifier qui de vous ou Antonin Dolohov a la réelle version des faits ? »

Devant le silence de l'accusé, le président sorcier se tourna vers Hermione qui gigotait sur son siège comme un asticot. Elle avait une idée qui lui brûlait les lèvres et elle attendait qu'on lui accorde enfin le droit de parler. Quand ce fut le cas, elle se leva, toisa l'assemblée et prit son plus bel air assuré.

« Monsieur le président sorcier, monsieur le Ministre, mesdames et messieurs les membres du Magenmagot, il se pourrait que j'ai une idée qui vous permettrait de démêler le vrai du faux et de savoir qui a réellement tuée madame Astoria Malefoy née Greengrass. Permettez-vous que je m'entretienne quelques minutes avec monsieur Malefoy avant de vous faire part de mon projet ? »

« Allez-y. » céda le président dans un soupir et en roulant des yeux.

La jeune femme se leva et rejoignit Drago au centre de la pièce. Elle se posta devant lui, mourant d'envie de prendre son visage entre ses mains mais elle se retint, pour ne pas laisser penser que ses sentiments pouvaient influencer son jugement et la situation.

« Tu as vraiment une idée ? » chuchota Drago. « Ou tu fais comme moi et tu essaies de gagner du temps ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » le provoqua-t-elle dans un sourire. « J'ai une idée, la seule possible et qui te mettra hors de cause mais il va falloir que tu fasses un gros effort. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda le blond.

« Tu as réussi à les faire douter de Dolohov mais tu n'es pas non plus lavé de tout soupçon … »

« Je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas me faire aveuglément confiance avec ma belle gueule et mon sourire charmeur. » le coupa-t-elle, plaisantin.

« Ça suffit Drago ! » l'interrompit-elle sèchement. « Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. L'unique solution pour qu'ils te croient serait qu'ils aient été là au moment des faits. »

« Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, chérie, ils n'étaient pas là. »

« C'est le moment de faire marcher ton cerveau et de me prouver que tu es vif d'esprit. Tu ne me suis pas. La seule solution serait de leur faire confiance, comme tu l'as fait avec moi, et de les laisser accéder à tes souvenirs. »

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit soudainement.

« Tu es en train de me dire que je dois partager avec tout ces gens le moment le plus douloureux de ma vie ? C'est hors de question. »

« Dray. Je t'en prie, fais un effort. C'est la seule solution pour que tu ne retournes pas derrière les barreaux. En voyant tes souvenirs, ils verront que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort d'Astoria et que le seul coupable, c'est Dolohov. »

Drago déglutit en secouant la tête.

« Je t'ai montré mes souvenirs parce que j'avais confiance en toi et que je voulais que tu comprennes. Mais même si moi je ne les regarde pas, ça rouvre toujours des blessures que je peine à refermer après. »

Elle brisa son envie de garder ses distances et glissa ses mains dans les siennes, tout en se baissant un peu pour avoir son visage à hauteur du sien.

« Chéri. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu. Pense à ton fils, tu ne veux pas le priver de son papa, pas vrai ? Alors fais confiance à la justice. Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour que le moins de personnes possible s'immiscent dans tes souvenirs. Plus vite tu auras accepté, plus vite on sera tous les deux dans le chalet de ta famille … J'en ai plus qu'assez de ne pas pouvoir profiter de toi et de devoir sans cesse te partager avec n'importe qui. »

Hermione vit immédiatement le gris des yeux de Drago se teinter de bleu, comme si ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté très rapidement. Il soupira un peu et hocha la tête, convaincu.

« Entendu. Je te laisse faire. »

Un sourire s'étendit sur la bouche de la brune et elle mima avec ses lèvres un discret bisou à son attention. Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Bien. Monsieur Malefoy dispose d'une Pensine dans un chalet appartenant à sa famille qui se trouve dans les Midlands de l'est. Il a rassemblé dans cette Pensine beaucoup de ses souvenirs, dont celui de cette tragique journée où madame Astoria Malefoy a été tuée. Si vous me le permettez, je peux me rendre à cette maison et vous rapporter une fiole contenant le souvenir en question. Vous pourrez ainsi le regarder et voir par vous-même que monsieur Malefoy vous dit la vérité. »

Le projet d'Hermione déclencha une salve de chuchotements dans la salle d'audience et le président sorcier lui accorda son déplacement à condition qu'elle soit rapide et efficace. Elle s'était donc empressée de transplaner jusqu'au chalet des Black où elle avait recueilli dans une fiole le souvenir qui permettrait à Drago d'être pleinement innocenté, avant de revenir dans la salle où personne n'avait bougé et où tout le monde était mortellement silencieux.

Son retour dans la pièce lui valut de s'attirer tous les regards curieux et impatients. Pendant son absence, un membre du Magenmagot s'était chargé d'apporter une Pensine, qui trônait maintenant devant Drago qui était toujours pieds et poings liés à sa chaise. Hermione déversa le contenu de la fiole dans le liquide de la Pensine et Kingsley Shacklebolt, le président sorcier et deux membres du Magenmagot plongèrent simultanément leur tête dedans.

L'attente était interminable. Hermione jetait des oeillades discrètes à Drago et elle le voyait s'agiter sur son siège, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait en étant attaché comme il l'était. Elle savait qu'il s'impatientait comme elle et qu'ils n'avaient tous les deux qu'une hâte, que les quatre concernés daignent enfin sortir leur tête de cette maudite Pensine.

Elle avait eu le temps de se ronger neuf ongles sur dix et de découdre un bout de la manche de son pull en tirant sur un fil qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à revenir à la surface, faisant se redresser Drago d'un bond. Le Ministre de la Magie, le président sorcier et les deux membres du Magenmagot retournèrent silencieusement à leur place, cachant la moindre de leurs émotions derrière un visage neutre au possible qui faisait trembler Hermione. Elle avait une boule au creux de l'estomac qui, elle le savait, ne partirait pas tant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pas ouvert la bouche pour rendre le verdict.

Elle se rongeait l'ongle du pouce - le dernier à ne pas avoir subi de traumatisme lié à son stress - alors que les quatre concernés par le visionnage du souvenir venait de s'adresser mutuellement un hochement de tête entendu.

« Monsieur Malefoy. » commença le président sorcier. « Après avoir vu ce souvenir qui, nous le concevons, doit être douloureux pour vous, l'ensemble du Magenmagot, monsieur le Ministre de la Magie et moi-même vous présentons nos condoléances pour la perte de madame Malefoy et de sincères excuses pour cette accusation à tort. Nous vous déclarons non coupable dans l'affaire du meurtre de madame Astoria Malefoy née Greengrass. »

Les épaules de Drago se détendirent aussitôt le verdict fut tombé et son estomac se dénoua dans la seconde accompagné d'un soupir de soulagement. Il était acquitté, mis hors de cause, innocenté. La vision de son propre corps amaigri et impuissant recroquevillé dans un coin d'une cellule pourrie d'Azkaban s'éloignait petit à petit. Il se plaisait maintenant à imaginer cette ordure d'Antonin Dolohov en train d'y croupir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, et il devait s'avouer que c'était assez jouissif.

Il remercia cordialement l'ensemble de l'assemblée et ses liens se défirent automatiquement. Il se frotta les poignets en souriant, content de cette liberté retrouvée et adressa à Hermione un sourire satisfait et heureux avant d'être emmené dans une pièce par un Auror pour y récupérer ses effets personnels - baguette comprise - qui lui avaient été confisqués lors de son arrestation.

Dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère déserté de ses employés rentrés chez eux, Hermione était seule. Enfin, seule avec sa boule dans la gorge qui ne se ferait la malle qu'une fois qu'elle aurait Drago en face d'elle, en chair et en os, sans liens magiques aux poignets et aux cheville. Et elle n'eut pas extrêmement longtemps à attendre puisqu'elle vit briller à l'angle d'un couloir la chevelure blonde platine de son amant, accompagnée de ses yeux gris lumineux.

Sans réfléchir plus que de raison, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, accrochant les siens autour de son cou, décollant du sol car réceptionné à temps par un Drago rieur.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu es contente de me voir Granger ? » se moqua-t-il tout en la serrant contre lui.

« Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te promets que la cellule renforcée du Ministère deviendra pour toi comme une seconde maison. » répondit-elle en joignant ses mains derrière sa nuque tout en reposant ses pieds au sol.

Ses yeux chocolat dans les yeux gris de Drago, elle avait l'impression de renouer avec une partie d'elle-même, de retrouver un endroit familier.

« Merci 'Mione. Je pense que sans toi ils n'auraient jamais voulu me croire. »

« Tu aurais eu l'idée du souvenir sans moi. »

« Pas sûr. Je ne faisais pas le fier dans cette salle avec tout ces gens qui me jugeaient d'un simple regard, je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux pensées correctes. Mais peu importe, tu sais ce qui est le plus important ? »

« Que tu sois dehors, libre, et qu'on puisse partir dans le chalet de ta famille dans moins de dix secondes ? » proposa Hermione avec un sourire impatient.

« Entre autre. » rit Drago. « Le plus important c'est que j'ai vu dans les yeux de ces gens, à la fin du jugement, qu'ils avaient une tout autre image de moi. Que j'étais devenu un gentil. »

« Tu es un gentil Drago Malefoy, il va falloir t'y faire. »

« Je m'y suis fait. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce type gentil là, il est fou de toi. »

Il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied alors qu'elle allait répondre, en appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes, profitant de l'absence totale de monde pour l'embrasser d'une manière peu conventionnelle et sans trop de retenue. Il sentit son corps se relâcher lentement sous son baiser et pendant qu'il s'amusait sur la fin à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure du bout des dents, elle avait senti ses mains fraiches se glisser sur ses hanches.

« On s'en va ? » proposa-t-il dans un sourire qui ne laissait qu'à peine sous-entendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

« On s'en va. »

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini - comme dirait Jean-Louis Aubert.**

 **Pendant un temps j'ai voulu faire un vingtième chapitre pour clôturer et puis j'ai senti que ce n'était pas la peine, que cela ne serait pas cohérent et que cela serait le chapitre de trop. Parce que oui, au fond, mon but pour cette histoire était de prouver que Drago avait changé de bien des manières (son fils, Astoria, sa faculté à aller de l'avant et de passer à autre chose en terme d'amour, sa tolérance, son ouverture d'esprit) et je pense que cette fin lui a permis de faire comprendre à beaucoup de monde qu'il n'était plus le même gamin capricieux. Et les derniers mots vous permettront de vous imaginer votre propre fin :)**

 **En tout cas, merci à vous pour votre fidélité tout au long de cette histoire, à vous qui avez pris le temps de me laisser une ou plusieurs reviews, et même aux lecteurs fantômes, j'vous aime quand même.**

 **Pour les curieux/ses, j'ai débuté un recueil d'OS qui s'intitule Le temps d'une chanson - si vous voulez aller y jeter un oeil voire deux, même s'il ne contient qu'un seul OS pour le moment.**  
 **Et je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic, j'attends seulement d'avoir de l'avance et d'être sûre de moi avant de vous la dévoiler.**

 **Je vous embrasse fort,**  
 **Damelith.**


End file.
